Runaway
by Bade
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP NOWShe had to leave her life.It was killing her to stay.Where she went no one knows.But she's made friends and maybe even a love interest!Includes Team Extreme, Hurricane, Trish. Special apperances by Edge, RVD, the Dudleys, and many more!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own no one, but Casey and Jessy. WWE owns everyone else. Maybe someday I'll own someone!! So, please don't sue cause I can't give ya anything, but the 3 bucks I have.  
  
A/N: This is the first story I've posted. It's like my 5th story that I've ever written. I'm actually writing one now that's for me and only me to read. I have a lot of those. So, I'll be writing in that as well. Anyways, if ya like the story, go ahead and send a review. I'd really appreciate it. If ya don't like it, than keep it to yourself and don't read! Umm.there's the occasional swearing and the rating could possibly be going up to R at some point but that'll be later in the story. I guess that's it! ENJOY!!!!  
  
  
  
"Casey, why did you take all your money out of the bank?" My best friend asked me as she drove me home. I sat in the passenger seat of her Saab wondering what I was really doing. I looked over at her and she glanced at me. She had been my best friend for 13 years. Could I really tell her what I was doing? Then I answered my own question with a no. I couldn't tell her. I knew she would try and stop me.  
  
"I just wanted all that money to maybe get a car."  
  
"Casey, you can't drive."  
  
"I know, Jess. I just want to have one for when I can." I wondered if she believed me. She may have been blond, but I knew she could tell when I was lying most of the time.  
  
"If you say so." Phew.she bought it. Thank God for that.  
  
As we drove up my driveway I thought of all of the things that were making me do this. After reliving all of the teasing, laughing, and unpopularity, I knew the number one reason for this were my parents. They had never been supportive of me and always brought me down. My mother constantly tried to buy my love and my father teased me about how I looked or acted. I just couldn't handle it anymore. This had been coming for quite some time and I finally had the courage to go through with it. As we came to a stop, I looked up at the trailer and realized I had a lot of work to do before my parents came home from work. I unbuckled my safety belt and reached for the door handle.  
  
"Later Jess. I'll call you.sometime." I got out of the car and took a last look at my best friend. She wasn't just a friend.she was my sister. I was always there for her and she was always there for me. I sighed and waved goodbye to her. When would I see you again? When would I see anyone I knew again?  
  
I walked up the steps of the deck and watched as she drove out of sight. Unlocked the door with the key that was hanging on a nail on the deck. I stepped inside of the air-conditioned home and my dog came running up to me as well as my cat.  
  
"Hey Heidi. Hey Psycho," I said aloud as I rubbed their heads. I walked down the hall to my room. It was full of pictures of my fave wrestlers and a couple of Justin Timberlake pictures. I pulled two of my book bags out of my closet and my messenger bag that had started to tear during my senior year. I began to fill the smaller, green book bag with jeans, t-shirts, and other clothes until it got full. I grabbed my L.L. Bean bag and filled that as well. I began to take down my pictures of Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Matt Hardy, Edge, and Shane Helms and put them in a binder that held a story I had begun to write. I then wrapped picture frames of my sisters wedding, my grandfather, and my two best friends and I in plastic bags. I threw all this in my messenger bag. I grabbed my wallet and threw that in there as well. I took my song and poetry journal off my nightstand as well as my diary. I grabbed a couple pens and threw all that in my bag. I took my Simba off my bed and began to shove him in the bad as best as I could. I left him with his head hanging out.  
  
"Hello?!! Case, you here?" I heard voice come from the kitchen. Damn, my mom. I threw my stuff in the closet and walked down the hall.  
  
"Hi," I said flopping down on the couch. I would have to finish getting ready later.  
  
"Anyone call?" she asked.  
  
"No," I answered nodding my head.  
  
The rest of the afternoon I was online. I was writing e-mails to my friends. I just typed one and sent to them all.  
  
'Dear Jessy, Jesse, Amy, and Cindy, By the time you read this, I will have been gone. I don't really know where I'm going, but when I get there, I'll call. Don't worry about me. I promise I'll be in touch. Yes, I am running away. I just need to go.need something new.need to start over. You all mean so much to me and I'll miss you terribly. Amy, I'll never forget our summer and all the crazy things we did. Cindy, I just started getting close to you and you have really become a good friend. Jesse, take care of Jessy for me.she needs someone to point her in the right direction, literally. Jessy, what can I say.we've been friends for so long. I'll miss you so much.you were so much more to me than just a friend.you were my sister. I love you, girl! Take care of each other and I'll see you again, someday. Love, Casey'  
  
I sighed as a tear rolled down my cheek. I meant every word of what I said. I would be in tough, someday. Now it was time for me to plan where to go. I had decided on taking a bus to Boston and staying there for a while. Who knows what kind of options lay ahead of me? My future could turn out to be the best in the world. Hmmm.I'd have to think about this on the bus. I counted my money one last time and came up with the same amount each time, $495. That should get me a hotel room and a bus ride, even if I had to go Greyhound.  
  
I ate dinner with my parents for the last time and watched RAW. I would soon be spending my last night in my room. Before I fell asleep I wrote a note for my parents.  
  
'Dear Mom and Dad, When you get this letter I'll be gone. Don't call the police.don't come looking for me.don't bother my friends. No one knows where I'm going. I don't even really know where I'm going. I just have to get away. I can't take living here with you anymore. I can't stand the teasing and non- support. I may later contact you, but I don't know when. Like I said before, PLEASE don't come looking for me. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. So, until I decide to contact you, this is goodbye. Goodbye! Love, Casey'  
  
Now that that was done, I could get some sleep. I set my alarm for 7:00 a.m. and drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Casey Goes

Disclaimer: Read Chapter one's!! It's still the same!  
  
I had been walking to Bangor for over an hour. I was just glad it was a sunny, cool day. It was only like 60 degrees and perfect for walking. My feet had gotten sore and I was tired. I hadn't prepared myself for such a long walk. Finally I made it to the Greyhound bus station in downtown Bangor. I took a sip of water I had frozen the day before.  
  
"Hi, may I help?" a women behind the desk asked.  
  
"Yeah, I need a ticket for the next bus leaving for Boston."  
  
"Okay, we have one leaving in about a half hour. Is that alright?"  
  
"That's perfect! I'll take it! How much?" I took out my wallet.  
  
"That'll be a one way ticket for $45." I handed her the money and she printed out a ticket. "We'll be calling for the bus to load in about 15 minutes. Enjoy the ride."  
  
I smiled and walked away. I stopped at a vending machine, although I had packed a bunch of food, bought a bag of Doritos and a Coke. I sat in a chair and waited for the bus. I watched as people walked by and saw a little boy playing with his father. I smiled and wished my father had done that. If he had I maybe at home right now.  
  
"The bus for Boston, Mass with a stop in Portland is now boarding. Please have your ticket ready. Thank you for traveling Greyhound."  
  
"Well, it's now or never," I said to myself as I picked up my bags. I took out my ticket and looked at it. "It's definitely now!"  
  
I walked outside, got on the bus, and sat in a seat next to a window in the middle of the bus. I placed my bags on the vacant seat next to me and took out my personal c.d. player and a c.d. I had asked Jessy ask Cory to make for me. It contained all the songs I would need to get me through the ride. The first track was Soil's "Halo" and as I listened to that I drifted off into a dream world where I was a wrestler and walking down to wrestle Molly Holly. That would be my entrance song. Until recently I had never thought about being a WWE wrestler. But now it hung in my mind and I was thinking about pursuing it. I continued to sit there and listen to my c.d. The next time I would be off this bus would be in Boston, my, hopefully, dream destination. 


	3. The Hardyz?

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter, although I keep praying that I'll own Shane or Jeff..At least I own them in my dreams!!! hehehe  
  
  
  
"Thank you for riding Greyhound. I hope you enjoy your stay in Boston." I got out of my seat and situated my bags on my shoulders. Now it was time to find a cheap hotel. I stepped off the bus and was hit by drops of water.  
  
"Damn!! Rain!" I pulled out a sweatshirt and pulled it over me and my bags, hoping they wouldn't get wet. I began to walk and looked for a hotel. I was deep in the city and had no idea of where to go to for a cheap hotel. I looked at my watch and saw that it said 2:30. I walked inside a store and asked where I could find a cheap hotel. I had to go pretty far downtown and past the Fleet center. So, I started on my journey.  
  
I had been walking for over an hour and it had started to down pour. I was completely soaked and new my bags were starting to get wet. I found a huge building and walked through a steel door. Inside were trunks and people running around. I had no clue where I was or what was going on. Then I felt a strong hand on my arm and spun to face the person. A man wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans stood there. He was muscular, tall, with short brown hair that was spiked. He looked to be in his 20's.  
  
"Excuse me! Please let go," I said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you can't be in here. You need to leave," the man said. Then I realized he was a security guard. He began to pull me back towards the door.  
  
"Let go! I just wanted to get dried off, use the bathroom, and get warm." He didn't let go of his grip.  
  
"I can't let you stay here. You need to go."  
  
"I'm soaking wet!!! It's pouring out there!!! I'm not goin back out there!!!" I screamed. People began to stop and stare at us.  
  
"I don't really care. You NEED to leave!" There was no concern in his voice. I realized he didn't care if I floated away down the road.  
  
"Just let me use the bathroom!" I screamed.  
  
"I can't let you do that! Now LEAVE!" he yelled in my face. I fought as he dragged me to the door.  
  
"No! I will not leave until I have dried off a bit! Now let me go!!!!" I was even louder this time and didn't notice a man walk up behind us.  
  
"Jim, why don't you just let her go to the bathroom? She obviously is in the need of some warming up and drying off. I'm sure she wont be a problem." I turned my head to look at the kind man. He had a southern accent that was soft and sweet. Just hearing him made me want to jump in his arms and hug him. I looked right into his chest. He was tall, about 6". When I looked at his face I was shocked. He had dark brown hair that had been pulled back. His dark brown eyes showed nothing but caring and worry. I immediately recognized him.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Hardy, but I have strict orders from Vince McMahon not to let anyone in the backstage area. Now if she was to go to the front and in that way, she may get someplace." Jim didn't let his grip on my arm go. I looked back at Matt Hardy with pleading eyes. He smiled at me and slightly nodded his head.  
  
"Jim, I'm telling you to let go of her. I'll make sure she doesn't get into trouble. I'll take care of it from here," he said extending his hand. As water dripped down my face I took it. Jim finally let go of my arm and walked away. "I'm Matt Hardy."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm a big fan," I said calmly. I had always imagined what it would be like to meet him or any wrestler that I was a fan of. I always hoped I would be calm. "Thank you so much for that. I've been walking for over an hour in that weather."  
  
"It's not a problem. What's your name?" he asked as he walked me to a room. I assumed it to be his locker room.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Casey Piniarski."  
  
"Nice to meet you. So what were ya doing walking around out there?" he asked as we walked in the room. I was right, it was his locker room. There were duffle bags, towels, clothes, and water bottles all over the room. I wondered whom he shared the room with. He sat me down on a bench and rummaged through a bag.  
  
"I was looking for a cheap hotel and since I was so wet and tired, I thought I'd come in here and warm up and dry off but as you saw I had some problems." He threw a towel at me and I began to wipe off my glasses and face. I took off my sweatshirt and my bags. I was dripping from head to toe.  
  
"Why didn't you just take a cab? Or the subway?" he asked sitting next to me.  
  
"I didn't want to waste the money. I need it for a hotel room and food. I kinda runaway from home." He raised his eyebrows at me and smiled.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"18. I just couldn't handle being at home anymore. I was completely miserable. And I didn't get into a college so I had nothing else to do. My parents probably don't even miss me. Although I've only been gone since 7:00." He nodded as he just listened to me talk.  
  
"Ya know, I should turn ya in. But I'm not goin to. As long as you promise me you'll stay safe and get a good hotel with proper security." He sounded really concerned for me and he had no idea who I was.  
  
"I can't. I have to get a crappy room so I can afford to live. I don't have enough money to eat and live in a nice room. I'm thinking a room that costs like 15 bucks a night or something like that." He frowned as the door opened and blond guy with semi-short hair walked through. He was wearing a pair of torn blue jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and he was carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder. He was dripping from head to toe and I knew immediately that he had just come in from outside in the rain. I chuckled a little without realizing who he was.  
  
"Damnit! I had to park in the back, down the road, and walk in the pouring rain!" he exclaimed in a southern accent similar to Matt. That's when I realized I was looking at my crush, the extreme one, Jeff Hardy. He looked at Matt than next to him at me. He raised his eyebrows at me and scrunched up his face.  
  
"Well that's what you get for being late, little bro," Matt said as Jeff put his bag down. He grabbed a towel out of his bag and dried his face off.  
  
"Dude, I'm only like..." he glanced at his watch. "Okay, so I'm an hour late. I didn't think I wouldn't be able to get into the parking garage."  
  
"Maybe that'll teach ya to be on time from now on," Matt said as Jeff sat on a bench across from us.  
  
"No, I doubt it. You know me. I'll be late for my own wedding!" Jeff glanced at me and I smiled. He smiled back and nodded at me. "I see I'm not the only one that got caught outside in the rain and looks like a drowned rat."  
  
"Thanks, I can feel my self esteem rising right now," I said sarcastically. I hadn't really meant to say it and when I realized I had I immediately covered my mouth with my hands. Both Matt and Jeff laughed at me. I removed my hands as I felt my face turn red.  
  
"That was good. Very quick." Jeff continued to dry his hair. "So, who are you?"  
  
"This is Casey Piniarski. I rescued her from Jim and the rain. She was walking around for over an hour looking for a cheap hotel. She just happened to walk in the back door and Jim kinda attached his hand to her arm, which I see is now bruising, and wouldn't let her stay in here until she dried off. So, I convinced him that I would make sure she didn't get into any trouble." Matt smiled at me and looked at his brother. Jeff nodded and looked as if he didn't really understand what was going on and was confused about it.  
  
"I ran away from home," I piped in. Finally that light bulb went off in Jeff's head and he understood.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm Jeff Hardy." He reached out and shook my hand.  
  
"She knows. She's a fan." Matt smiled. Jeff smiled at me and grabbed his bag.  
  
"I'm goin to get into some dry clothes. If my cell rings, answer it please." Jeff walked into the back area where the showers and stalls were.  
  
"Ya know, you should do the same. You don't want to get sick. That would suck," Matt said.  
  
"I would, but all my clothes are wet and it wouldn't do me any good. I'll just wait until them or I dry off. Which ever comes first. If that's okay with you?" I looked into his eyes. He stood up and rummaged through his bag again.  
  
"You don't have to wait for them to dry. You can wear some of my clothes. They're not wet. Hell, you can stay here as long as you like." Matt threw a shirt at me and continued to look through his bag. "I mean they'll be big on you, but at least they'll be dry and warm."  
  
"Thanks, but you really don't have to. You've done enough for me and I appreciate at it a lot." The shirt he had thrown at me was a short- sleeved Hardy Boyz t-shirt. I examined the shirt and thought about how long I've wanted one of these. "If anything they'll be too small. Not many things are too big for me."  
  
"Are you kidding me? You are really thin. Not an unhealthy thin, a good thin. You look very fit. How's that arm of yours? Need ice or anything?" He continued to search through his bag. I assumed he was trying to find pants.  
  
"You really think I'm fit looking?" He nodded. "Thanks. All my life I've been teased about being fat."  
  
"You are the complete opposite of fat. And those people that teased you are not anyone I'd want to meet!" He stood up and looked at me. "I'll be right back. I can't seem to find a pair of pants you could wear. I'm sure Jeff has something. If his cell rings, could you answer it?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. And thanks again." He smiled and nodded as he walked to where Jeff was. "Well, since he's not here, I'll put the shirt on."  
  
I took my soaking wet old navy t-shirt off and placed it on the floor. I pulled the t-shirt over my head and he was right, it was big on me. I was looking for my brush when Jeff's cell phone rang. I looked for Matt and then stood up. I picked it up off the bench and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Umm....hi. Is Jeff around?" a women with a southern accent asked. It was exactly like Jeff's and Matt's. I knew she had to be from North Carolina.  
  
"Yeah, but he's kinda getting dressed right now. Can I take a message?" I asked politely.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm nobody. Actually, my name is Casey Piniarski."  
  
"May I ask why you're on my boyfriend's cell phone?" These words rang through my ears loudly. 'My boyfriend's cell phone' leapt around my head. He really did have a girlfriend. What was I going to tell her?  
  
"I was stuck out in the rain and Matt was nice enough to let me get dried off and warm up in their locker room. I can tell Jeff you called, if you'd like?" I managed to say. I no sooner got those words out when Jeff came out with Matt right behind him. Jeff was carrying a pair of blue athletic pants and smiled at me as he placed his bag down.  
  
"Is that my girlfriend?" Jeff asked in an unhappy tone.  
  
"Yes, well that's who she said she was." Jeff sighed and a frown grew on his face. I handed him the phone as he handed me the pants.  
  
"You can wear those..if they fit. Which they probably wont. I think my waist is a little bit bigger than yours, but you're welcome to wear em." I smiled at him as that smile of his grew back. These were the guys I've dreamed about for sometime now and they're just as sweet in reality as they are in my dreams. Who said dreams don't come true? "Hey Beth."  
  
Matt walked me to the back where I could change as Jeff talked to his girlfriend. Matt left me to change into the pants. They were a little big on me and it made me happy. I guess all those lunches and breakfasts I skipped were really working with those crunches. I rolled the pants up a bit and looked at myself in the mirror.  
  
"Matt Hardy said I was fit. Nobody has ever said that to me." I looked at myself some more in the mirror. I was about 5'5"; medium length died blond hair, and blue eyes. My chest was large and I hated it, but hearing Matt call me fit made me happy for the first time about how I looked. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and let it sit on my shoulders. My hair was soaked and it began to make the shirt wet. I walked back out to Jeff and Matt and threw my pants in one of my bags. I grabbed my brush and began brushing it out.  
  
"Beth, no, we're not going to talk about it!! I know what you were doin in Lee's car. We need to split for a while. See other people. It's the best for us right now." Jeff seemed to yelling into the phone. It was definitely a fight. I sat next to Matt on the bench and listened to Jeff's conversation.  
  
"I see the pants fit alright," Matt said obviously trying to ignore Jeff's yelling.  
  
"I had to roll them up a bit, but it's fine. They're warm and dry and that's all that matters." I looked at Jeff and raised my eyebrows at him as his voice began to rise. "Are they alright?"  
  
"I don't know. This was bound to happen sooner or later. I guess it's better sooner than later," Matt answered.  
  
"She has a name ya know. And her name is Casey. NO!!! This has nothing to do with her!! Hell, I just met her! It has to do with us! She was doing me a favor by answering my phone while I changed. If I knew this was gonna happen I would have just told her to let my phone ring. Beth, we are done talking about this!! I'm hanging up now!! Goodbye Beth!" Jeff yelled at he hung up the phone. He slammed his fist into the wall. I jumped back as he turned around. "Sorry you had to witness that. It's just too hard to be with someone that's so far away when you're traveling. You must have a boyfriend back home."  
  
"Nope, completely single. If I had, I probably wouldn't have runaway. I'm sorry about Beth." I started to put my hair in a ponytail and Jeff put his hand on my arm. It was a lot softer than Jim's. The bruise he gave me was really starting to hurt. I looked up at Jeff and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"No, leave it down. It looks really pretty like that," he complimented me. He took his hand away and I put my brush down. "We should get you some ice for that bruise. It looks like it's starting to swell up."  
  
"Yeah, that would probably help."  
  
"I'm going to go get Amy from the airport. Casey, you're more than welcome to stay here. Jeff, ya gonna come?" Matt asked standing up.  
  
"No, I think I'll stay and keep Casey company. And get her that ice." He smiled at me and Matt nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back soon. Later!" Matt left Jeff and I in the locker room. I sat there on the bench and waited for him to move or say something. He just stood there staring at me. 


	4. Casey meets the friends

Disclaimer: Same as before. Oh, and this is just my idea of what the wrestlers would be like. I don't know if they are like that or not. I also know nothing about Beth. And the character Casey is based on myself.  
  
After sitting in the room for 5 minutes with Jeff staring at me, I started to get bored like any normal person would have. Finally he reached out his hand to me and nodded towards the door. I stood and took his hand. We walked out the door and he led the way.  
  
"Okay, not that I don't LOVE being led by you or anything, but where the hell are we going?"  
  
"We're going to get an ice pack for that bruise and I'm goin to introduce you to some of my friends."  
  
"Ah, I see. I really appreciate the pants." I tried to make conversation with him as he dragged me along. He really was a quiet person, which really wasn't a good mix with me since I'm just as quiet.  
  
"No problem. I see you had to roll them up. Were they that big?"  
  
"Um...kinda. But that's aight. They're really comfortable. So, is tonite your ladder match with the Undertaker?"  
  
"Yeah. It's gonna be brutal. I haven't worked with a ladder in a long time so it should be interesting." We walked into a locker room that was set up with a bunch of safety kits and things like that. Jeff grabbed an ice pack off a bench and some bandage wrap. He took my hand again and we walked out. We sat on the floor outside the room and he wrapped the ice pack to my arm.  
  
"Thanks, I'm sure it'll be killing me in the morning." He continued to wrap the bandage around my arm. "How long had you and Beth been going out?"  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about her right now." I nodded understandingly and watched him as he helped me off the floor. He took my hand once again and we walked towards the stage area. "So, where are ya from? Why'd you runaway?"  
  
"I ran from a small ass town in Maine. I guess I ran because of the town, the people, and my parents. They never supported me in anything. I think if I told them I was a rocket scientist they would have been disappointed in me. I would have left when I was younger, but I was too scared. I finally pushed all my fears aside and went for it. Nothing could be as bad as my old life," I explained. He seemed to be at a loss for words. As I walked next to him, holding his hand, I imagined what everyone in Maine would think of this. I know that if I told someone they would never believe me. Something like this would never happen to me. It was just too good to be true, but it was true. I wasn't dreaming anymore. This was reality.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I had more to say; I've just never met anyone who has runaway from home. I've never wanted to runaway, so it's kinda weird for me to hear someone who did." We walked up to the ring that was set up in the middle of the arena. There were tons of wrestlers walking around, talking, and practicing in the ring. I was in awe and couldn't believe that I was standing here with all these people that I've cheered for and booed. And to think I had my parents and the rain to thank for this.  
  
"Hey Jeff," a voice from inside the ring said. It was calm and cool. I knew right away that it was Rob Van Dam. We walked closer to the ring and Jeff shook Rob's hand. "Hey, I'm Rob."  
  
"I'm Casey." I shook his hand as he smiled that cool, relaxed smile of his.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. You and Jeff related or something?" he asked as Jeff went to gather more of his friends.  
  
"No. Actually I just met him like an hour ago. Matt rescued me from the rain," I explained as he looked at my arm.  
  
"What happened to your arm? I know the rain couldn't have been that hard!"  
  
"I got stopped by a security guard when I came in the back door thinking I could get dried off in here. I seriously had no clue where I was. He decided that I might be a problem and tried to throw me out. He had a hold of my arm a little too tightly. So, a bruise has started and it began to swell. Jeff was kind enough to wrap an ice pack onto my arm," I explained.  
  
"Yeah, we have to keep those security guards under a more careful watch. Wouldn't want them to hurt anymore beautiful and sweet girls," he said in that whatever tone of his. I just smiled at him as Jeff walked back to me.  
  
"I hope Rob didn't give you a hard time," Jeff said. He was followed by a group of people.  
  
"Me give someone a hard time? Never!" Rob laughed and walked back to the middle of the ring to continue practicing.  
  
"Casey, I'd like you to meet Trish Stratigais, Marc Lomonica, Matt Hyson, Nora Greenwald, and Mark Callaway. Everyone, this is Casey Piniarski," Jeff introduced me to them and I just stood there and smiled. Trish stepped up and reached out a hand.  
  
"Hey Casey. It's nice to meet you. Jeff kind of explained your situation. I hope everything turns out alright for you." I shook her hand and nodded politely. I continued to get acquainted with the wrestlers and was having a good time. They really seemed to except me and we really nice. I think the one that was the nicest was Trish. She was really sweet and likeable. She even told me some stories about Jeff that I was made to promise to keep quiet. I suppose I could use the information I have on him for blackmail, if I need to in the future. After Jeff was sure that I had met everyone, he took my hand and we walked back to the locker room. It was 5:00 and Matt still wasn't back with Amy.  
  
"You must be really bored," Jeff said breaking the silence.  
  
"No, not at all. I'm really excited to be here. I've been watching the WWE for a few years now and it was so awesome to meet the wrestlers I've always cheered for or booed at. In fact, you and Matt were the whole reason I began to watch wrestling. You two were the first match I ever watched and since then I've been hooked. My sister took me to my first live event in November for my 18th birthday present. It was the best nite of my life. Unfortunately I was looking forward to seeing you guys wrestle and you were in Cleveland or Canada or someplace. But it was still awesome. I became a fan of a bunch of people that I never liked before."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Like Rob and the Hurricane. It was really great. They put on a really good show considering that it was in the Bangor auditorium and the sound system sucked!" Jeff kinda chuckled as Matt walked through the door with Lita right behind him.  
  
"Hey bro. How ya doin Amy?" Jeff asked giving her a hug.  
  
"I'm doing alright. You must be Casey. Matt told me about you. I'm Amy Dumas." I shook her hand as she looked at my clothes. "I see Jeff and Matt gave you some clothes. They're bigger than they look, huh?  
  
"Yeah they are. But they're comfortable and that's all I care about. I was so upset to hear about your neck. I hope everything is okay."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll be back as good as new, if not better!" She smiled and picked up a bottle of water.  
  
"Are we goin to Dennys tonite?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah man! I'm dying to get some good breakfast food," Amy said. "Casey, ya wanna come with us?"  
  
"I would love to, but I don't have the money too and I need to find that cheap hotel so I can get a room. But thanks for the offer," I said sadly. I really wanted to go, but how could I? I knew I needed to save up money. I knew it was gonna be hard to get some if I needed it. "Oh come on. You should come. A bunch of us go after a show. It would be tons of fun," Matt tried to persuade me. He began to look at me with puppy dog eyes and I kinda snickered at him. "If money's all you're worried about, it's on me."  
  
"I can't let you do that. You've already done too much for me. I should probably get changed back into my other clothes and leave. It's getting late and I don't want to have any trouble finding a hotel. But thank you anyways." I stood up and tried to find the driest clothes I could. I wasn't having much luck.  
  
"You can keep the shirt. I have more and plus I can get a new one at anytime. Being that I'm a Hardy, I can get any of my own merchandise for free." Matt smiled. I continued to look for a pair of pants.  
  
"Don't worry about the pants. Keep them for now," Jeff said. I sat back down on the bench and looked at him.  
  
"But I probably wont ever see you again. Won't you want them?" I asked hoping he would say no. It seemed all my clothes were wet.  
  
"If I want them, I'll come and find ya!"  
  
"Thanks again for all that you've done. It was really nice of you and you didn't have to do it any of it." I looked at Jeff then at Matt. I never imagined I would find friends in these people. But I had. I really felt like I had gotten close to them and I think they felt the same way about me. Then it dawned on me that if my clothes were wet, so were the rest of my things. "Oh shit!!! Damn!"  
  
"What? What's the matter?" Matt asked at I threw open my messenger bag. It held all of my important things and if they had gotten ruined, it would kill me! I began to take out random things like my journals, c.d.s, c.d. player, pictures, and my story. All of them meant the world to me and I hoped they were all right. Jeff, Matt, and Amy just sat and watched me take out all my stuff. I picked up my Simba and his head had soaked up a lot of water. Tears began to roll down my cheek. It meant so much to me. My oldest sister had given it to me and it was there for me to hold onto when I was scared, sad, or lonely. This meant the most to me and I couldn't lose it!  
  
"Are you okay?" Amy asked getting up and sitting next to me. She placed an arm on around my shoulders and I just stared at the stuffed animal that had gotten me through my grandfather's death.  
  
"My stuff..I didn't want any of it to get ruined. Are any of my papers or pictures ruined?" I asked as a tear dropped off my face. I didn't have the courage to look at that stuff. I gripped my Simba tightly hoping for their answers to be no. Jeff picked up my journals and began to look through them as Matt went through my pictures. Amy continued to sit there with me.  
  
"Your pictures are fine. Charlie's Angels, that's cute." Matt looked at the picture of me, Jessy, and our friend Amy doing the Charlie's Angels pose. He showed it Amy and Jeff and they smiled. "You must have been close. They didn't try to stop you from leaving?"  
  
"They didn't know and I was only really close to the blond. I really didn't leave much behind." I finally drug up the courage to look at my story as Jeff began to read my lyrics and poems journal. "They suck, don't they?"  
  
"No, actually they're very good. Did you write them all?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yup. Every single poem and song." I said relieved that he actually liked them. It's really nice to hear compliments about your stuff from someone who writes as well. I flipped through my story and everything was dry and well. Jeff then picked up my c.d.s and looked at them.  
  
"You've got an eclectic taste in music. I think the only type you don't have in here is country. Oh, and they seem to be fine." Jeff said as I let out a sigh of relief. Music was everything to me and I don't know what I'd do with out my c.d.s. I probably would have gone postal or something. I wiped away the last tear and sat there feeling better that the only thing that was wet was my stuffed animal. I figured it would dry.  
  
"Did you draw that?" Amy asked pointing to a Taz that I had glued to a piece of paper and stuck it on my binder.  
  
"Yeah, I love to draw. I've always been very artistic. I'm very creative." I pushed my hair behind my ears and realized that if I didn't put it up soon I was gonna rip it all out! I grabbed my brush and schruncii and began brushing and back.  
  
"I guess we've found the female version of you, little bro." Matt grinned.  
  
"Oh no. I'm not that good. Trust me. Jeff, you are so much more talented than I could hope to be."  
  
"Thanks, but I only write what's in my head at the time. Most people don't even understand it half the time."  
  
"Those people just don't know poetry. They probably don't understand anything like that." Jeff nodded towards Matt and laughed.  
  
"I knew there was a problem with you!!! That explains why you can't understand my work. You don't know poetry!" Jeff continued to laugh as Matt glared at him. Amy chuckled. I started to put the schruncii around my hair. I went around for the second time when I heard a snap and felt my schruncii give way.  
  
"Damn!! It was my only schruncii!!!" I exclaimed. "That's okay. I have one you can borrow. We'll just go to the Diva's locker room and get it. That'll give the boys time to get dressed and ready for the show," Amy said as we stood. We walked to the door and Amy stopped to give Matt a kiss on the cheek. Jeff just rolled his eyes and I began to laugh.  
  
"Oh and get Casey a backstage pass while you're gone so she can stay watch the show in the back. You might want to take something to do because you wont be able to get back in here for a while. I think some of the other guys may want to get ready," Matt said as I grabbed my c.d.s and c.d. player. Amy and I walked out the door and walked towards the Diva's locker room.  
  
"They're really great, aren't they?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah they are. Actually, everyone that I've met so far is really nice. Jeff took me to the ring to meet some of the others. Trish seems like a really great person."  
  
"I'm glad that Jeff took you around. Everyone is really caring around here. We're all like a family. Very close. Trish is a really great person. We've been close friends for quite some time now." Amy and I walked into the locker room. Trish and Nora were the only ones in there and it seemed like they were the only ones using the room.  
  
"Hey Amy. Hey Casey," Trish said applying her makeup.  
  
"Hey. Where's my bag?" Amy asked as she searched the room. "Ya know what? I had brought my bag into the guys' locker room. Do either one of you have a schruncii Casey could use?"  
  
"Yeah. I've got one. You have really awesome hair. Looks like it needs to be died again, though." Trish ran her hand through my hair. "Can I French braid your hair? You would look awesome with a French braid."  
  
"Don't you have a show to do?" I asked as I sat on a chair. Trish stood behind me and began messing with my hair.  
  
"Yeah, but this wont take long."  
  
A few minutes later, Trish finished the French braid. I had never had a French braid and I really liked it. I thanked her and started to walk out the room with Amy to get a backstage pass.  
  
"Casey, you going to be watching the show?" Nora asked.  
  
"Yeah. We're goin to get a backstage pass right now," I replied.  
  
"I've got one. My brother was supposed to come, but he couldn't make it. You can have it if you want it," Nora said reaching into her bag. She handed me a pass and I put it around my neck.  
  
"Thanks. Good luck tonight!" I started to walk out the door again when Amy stopped me.  
  
"Where ya goin? I thought we could get to know each other or something," Amy said.  
  
"I was going back to the locker room. Just wait until the guys finish in there. I kinda wanna just sit and listen to my music if that's okay?" Amy took the hand that was on my shoulder off and nodded. I continued out of the room and down the hall to the boys' room.  
  
After searching for what seemed forever, I found it and sat on the floor outside the door. I heard voices from inside and listened to them talk for a while.  
  
"Casey seems really cool," I heard Rob say. "I think she has a crush on you man!"  
  
"Casey? A crush on me? No. I don't think so," I heard Jeff reply.  
  
"Casey? Is that that girl that was walking down the hall with Amy?" I heard another voice question. I didn't really recognize the voice. I assumed I hadn't met him.  
  
"Did she have glasses and beautiful dark blond hair?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe she did. She seemed quite nice. She smiled at me and I just figured that she was Amy's sister or a family member of someone."  
  
"That would be Casey. She really is nice. Scott, I think you'd like her," Matt said.  
  
"Well, someone will have to introduce us tonite. I'd really like to meet her," the unfamiliar voice requested. I decided to stop my ease dropping and began to listen to my mixed c.d.  
  
I had been listening to my c.d. for quite sometime and was off in my own world. People would pass me and smile as I sang along to some of the songs. I didn't even realize the crowd of wrestlers start to form around me. I guess I was just too into singing along with the music. Then, all of a sudden I slipped back into reality when a strong hand tapped my shoulder. I gasped as I saw the horde of men standing over me. I looked up at the man with the hand on my shoulder and saw Raven's black outlined eyes.  
  
"You are quite the rocker! You've got a good voice. You must be Casey. I'm Scott." He took his hand off my shoulder and shook my hand.  
  
"Yeah, we all enjoyed your show. You'll have to put on another one for us sometime," smiled Marc Lomonica. I just sat there with my jaw resting on the floor. I was completely shocked. I couldn't believe I had been heard.  
  
"Ummm...thanks. I didn't really realize I was singing out loud. I just get into it sometimes." Marc helped me off the floor and I just stood in the middle of the wrestlers and looked around me.  
  
"Jeff had me read some of your work. I must say, you are quite talented," Scott said.  
  
"Thanks. And to think, I only wrote those because if I hadn't I probably would have killed someone!" I smiled as Matt walked up to me. "Amy's still in the Diva's locker room."  
  
"How'd you know I was gonna ask where she was?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I kinda just figured, ya know?" Matt walked off as did some of the other men.  
  
"Well, Jeff is still getting ready, but I think your safe to go back in there," Marc said as he and Scott left me standing there. I walked into the room and saw Jeff sitting on a bench in his black Hardy's pants and he was pulling on his boots. I noticed he was shirtless and kind of just stood there watching him.  
  
"Umm..they said it'd be alright if I came back in here," I said to make him aware that I was in there.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool. Your hair looks good. Did Trish do it?" he asked looking at me.  
  
"Yeah, she did a good job. It's a new look for me." I smiled and he returned with one of his own.  
  
"Since you're a fan, can I ask you a question?" I nodded my head. "What do you think about me coming out in the paint?"  
  
"I love it. I think it's awesome. Oh, and us fans like what you've done with your hair."  
  
"Really? That was my next question." He pulled a wife beater over his head and began to stretch. "Would you still watch if Matt and I split up? Like, if he went to Smackdown and I stayed here on RAW." "Why would you guys do that? The only way that would happen would be if one of you won the Undisputed Championship. Or the Women's Championship. Oh my God! You're gonna win tonite??!!!" I began to get excited and ran with it. I jumped up and flung my arms around Jeff's neck for a hug. He pulled back and the expression on his face seemed to be one of confusion. 'Oh my God. What the hell did I just do?' I thought to myself when I saw his expression. I backed away and sat back down on the bench. He stood there not changing his facial expression. 'He must think I'm some sort of idiot' I thought again.  
  
"That's not what I meant. Never mind. You'll find out eventually what I mean. I just have a bad feeling and I wanted to get the opinion of a fan." He went back to his stretching.  
  
"Well, if you guys did split, I would definitely continue to watch. I mean you are both excellent wrestlers. I love watching you two. In singles matches or as a team. And I'm sorry about that hug. It just kinda came out of now where." He looked up at me and smiled. I had no idea why he was smiling at me, but I smiled back.  
  
"Don't worry about it. And thanks for your opinion. I think it made me feel better." Matt and Amy walked back into the room talking and immediately came to a stop when they noticed Jeff and I in there.  
  
"Casey, ya wanna take a walk with me? We can let Jeff and Matt stretch and finish getting ready," Amy said taking my hand. I nodded and left with her. We started to walk down the hall and stood beside the ramp in the back before anyone spoke. "Look at everyone out there. Isn't it amazing? Just think, in a half hour this place is going to erupt with screams, cheers, and booing. I really miss all that."  
  
"It is amazing. I always wanted to be in the center of all that. I've always wanted to be a star. I love being the center of attention. It just gives you such a good feeling to hear all those people clapping for you." I smiled at the thought of being on a stage. I remembered always getting the lead parts in the musicals we use to do in third, fourth, and fifth grade. I loved all that attention.  
  
"You're gonna watch Jeff's match with me here, right? It's so much better live than on t.v."  
  
"Yeah, definitely. I can't wait for his and Matt's match. I always wanted to see them live." She smiled at me as we watched people try to find their seats. "Is Jeff always like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"So quiet and laid back. He's not big into talking is he?"  
  
"That's the shy Jeff. Being that I've known him for such a long time, I know better. It's only because you're a stranger. Once he gets to know you better, he has a problem shutting up." She began to laugh and I just smiled.  
  
"Gees, that sounds familiar. I'm just like that."  
  
"Amy, Casey, ya wanna watch Jeff do his promo?" Matt asked running up behind us. We walked back with him and Jeff stood with Terri. They began to talk about the match and I wanted a better look. I tried to walk around a trunk and tripped on the corner of it. You could hear a loud crash as Jeff took off jumping around the place on different things. Matt walked over to me and helped me up as I made sure the camera had been shut off.  
  
"God! I'm such a cluts!"  
  
"Casey, are you okay?" Matt asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Go ahead. Laugh all ya want!" Matt burst open, laughing hysterically.  
  
Amy and I sat next to the ramp and watched the show. It was so good. Jeff got his ass kicked, but the Undertaker came back and held his hand up in respect. I just kept thinking how I know all these people and most of them are the complete opposite of their characters. At the end of the show I said goodbye to everyone and thanked them. I grabbed my bags and set off in search of the hotel. I made my way out into the dark streets of Boston and walked cautiously listening for every sound that was threatening. I found a rundown hotel and assumed this would be the best place to go to for the nite at least. I walked into the lobby and behind the desk was a man in his 40's. He was starting to bald and wore a ripped up wife beater. His arms were covered in tattoos and he was slightly scary looking. I summoned up all my courage and asked for a room. I paid him 25 bucks for the nite and walked back outside to find my room. On the second floor I found room 22 and walked in. The place was trashed, but what do you expect to get for paying 25 dollars. I set my stuff down on the bed and sighed, readying myself for my first nite in what was certainly to be hell! 


	5. Friendship

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I honestly didn't think I would get any. Casey is like me in many ways. She, well, is me. She's got my personality and everything. One difference is that I got accepted to college. I'll be attending the University of Southern Maine in September. Jessy is my best friend in really life. Actually, my parents were going to name me Casey, so that's why I decided to use that name. The parent situation isn't exactly the same, but I don't have the best in the world. I would never runaway either. It's just a thought I've had tons of times. Anyways, I'm glad you like the story!!!!  
  
There was a single twin bed in the room with a ripped up old comforter on it. I sat down and looked at the old t.v. that sat on a rickety old dresser. I reached to the power button and turned it on. There came nothing but snow. I changed the channel, but it seemed that every channel I went to was all snow. I gave up and turned it off. Trish had given me her cell phone number so I decided I would try and call her. Maybe that would calm my nerves. I picked the receiver up and got no sound from it. I looked at the cord and saw that it had been cut.  
  
"Great!! I don't even have a phone!" I yelled to myself.  
  
I took out my journal and pen and began to write. As I started to jot my thoughts down I began to hear screams and moans from the room next door. I sighed and began listening to my music. It wasn't long before my bed and the wall began to move and shake. Obviously the room next door was having fun.  
  
"Maybe taking a nice warm shower will make me feel better. I can just relax and ignore THAT!!" I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. When I turned on the light and had a chance to look around, I began to feel sick and scared. The sink looked like it hadn't been washed in months and I don't even want to get started on the toilet. I looked in the shower and it looked to be pretty clean. I took off my clothes and wrapped a towel around me. I reached inside the stall and turned the water on. There was no water. I tried it again thinking I just didn't turn it enough. Still no water. "Now I know why the shower is clean! Damn!!"  
  
I got dressed back into Jeff's pants and Matt's shirt. I sat back down on the bed and let out a long and deep sigh. 'What have I gotten myself into?!' I thought. I went back to my writing trying to ignore the noises that seemed to be getting louder. I had been in that room for about a half hour when I heard the doorknob start to turn. I immediately jumped up and readied myself for a fight. I was ready to take out all my aggressions onto this intruder. When the door finally opened I flew at the person. I kicked him to the floor and sat on his chest punching the hell out of him. I didn't even look at the person. All I knew was that I was in an unsafe and unhealthy place and this person could be here to kill me or rape me.  
  
"WHOA!!! Casey, chill!! Stop!" the person yelled. I recognized that voice, but it didn't hit me until he held my hands tightly and stopped me from hitting him. I looked into the face that held deep green eyes. Into a face that I've looked at millions of times. Into a face that I had gotten to know fairly well earlier in the night. "Are ya done yet!?"  
  
I sat up on his chest and looked at him. He was no intruder, he was a friend. "JEFF!!! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"If you'd get off me, I'd be more than happy to tell you." I stood up and looked towards the open door. In the doorway stood Matt, Amy, and Trish. They all had worried looks on their faces. I helped Jeff up and motioned for them all to come in. I sat on the bed and held my head in my hands. Trish sat next to me and put a comforting arm around me. I looked up at Jeff as he rubbed his jaw. "Damn, girl. You've got one hard punch!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know who you were and I was just trying to protect myself. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I've had worse." He smiled and it seemed to make me feel better, safer.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as Amy sat on the other side of me.  
  
"We talked after you left and decided to follow you. We were afraid of what could happen to you in a place like this," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, I mean the guy at the front desk was enough for me to leave!" Trish said with a laugh.  
  
"Anyways, we couldn't just leave you here alone. It wasn't right. But obviously we were wrong and you can take care of yourself," Matt said looking at Jeff who's cheek had started to bruise. They started to walk towards the door and a sudden feeling of doom washed over me. I was petrified to be by myself in this place. I knew I couldn't be alone. Nothing would be able to make me feel safe in this hellhole.  
  
"Wait. You guys, I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. I have no t.v., no water, and no phone. Please don't leave me here." A tear of fright rolled down my cheek and Matt walked back to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I let my tears go.  
  
"Shhh..It'll be okay. I promise. We're gonna take you out of here and out to Dennys and then we'll figure what do after that. Is that okay?" Matt asked as I sobbed on his shoulder. He rubbed my back as Amy and Trish sat back down next to me. Matt pulled back and wiped my cheek with his hand. I nodded and Jeff started to pick up my things. Trish took my hand and led me out of the room with the others right behind us.  
  
We walked down to the parking lot and Jeff threw my bags in the trunk of an escort. Matt and Amy climbed into a neon that was parked next to it. Jeff got into the drivers seat of the escort and as I got into the passenger seat. Trish got into the backseat and rode with us. We followed Amy and Matt to a near by Dennys. We entered the restaurant to the sounds of Elvis and talking. We were seated in a round booth. Matt was on one side of me and Jeff was on the other. We weren't there long before a waiter came over asking for our orders. He was tall, about 6'3". He had spiked blond hair, goatee, and was fairly buff. His eyes were an incredible electric blue color that looked like that ocean. I was immediately attached to them.  
  
"And what can I get for you?" he asked me snapping me out of my daydream.  
  
"I'll have the sampler, with honey mustard," I said sweetly. I gave him a flirtatious smile. He returned the smile.  
  
"Anything to drink?"  
  
"Can I get a chocolate shake?" I bit on my lower lip and looked up at him. He grinned a winning smile. One like you'd see Edge give. I began to hear Jeff and Matt snicker and saw Amy elbow Matt in the stomach.  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'll bring your drinks right out to you." He walked away smiling and I watched him leave. He wore semi-tight jeans that outlined his butt so well. He was definitely on my hot guy list.  
  
"Flirt much?!" Matt said as Jeff burst out laughing.  
  
"Flirt? I don't flirt. I have never flirted ever!! So I have no idea what you're talking about." I wasn't lying either. I didn't flirt, never have, and never will. Okay, so maybe I had my rare occasional flirting.  
  
"You were so flirting!" Matt said laughing with Jeff.  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Can I get a chocolate shake," Jeff said imitating my voice and actions. I glared at him as he continued. "I'll have the sampler." He was really working it. He got Trish and Amy to join in the laughter. Okay, so maybe he was being funny. "And you have a nice ass too!!"  
  
"Okay!! I so did not say that!!"  
  
"Maybe not, but you were thinking it." I pushed Jeff and crossed my arms as I frowned.  
  
"So what if I was?"  
  
"Casey, I have to agree with the guys. You really did work some magic on that poor guy," Trish said.  
  
"You've got a talent there girl. Use it for the good of man will ya," Amy said. I began to laugh.  
  
"I want you all to know that I have never flirted like that before ever! Hell, I didn't know that I was doing it just then. I guess I have no control over it or something." The waiter came back with our drinks and the guys tried to hold in their laughs as best as they could. The waiter looked kind of hurt, and thought they were laughing at him. "Don't mind them. They're laughing at me. They just don't know how to shut up."  
  
"Oh okay. Your food will be ready shortly." He smiled his smile again and walked away. Again, I was drawn to his butt and Jeff noticed. He burst right out laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up!! Gees..I'm not that bad am I?" I looked towards Trish and Amy and they nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid you're pretty bad. You play the sweet girl act very well," Trish smiled and Jeff didn't lighten up on the laughing. Then, Jeff stood up and began to walk after the waiter.  
  
"Where are you going?" Amy asked.  
  
"To find Casey's hot waiter and bring him back. I want another show. I don't think I can wait until our food is ready for one. Plus, I was going to tell him that she's available and thinks he's got a nice ass." Jeff smiled at me and I glared at him. I jumped up and grabbed his arm, pulling him back to the table. "What's the matter? Don't want him to know? I think he should."  
  
"You are gonna sit here, not move, and not say anything to him when he comes back. Okay?!" I ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jeff saluted me and smiled sarcastically. Then I turned to Matt who was still laughing.  
  
" The same goes for you!" Matt immediately stopped laughing. Amy, Trish, and I began to laugh when we looked at his expression. He looked rather shocked and confused. He began to glare at Amy for laughing at my comments. Our food arrived shortly after and Jeff began to open his mouth, but I covered it with my hand. The waiter left after making sure we had everything we needed. Once he turned into the kitchen, Jeff licked my hand. My jaw dropped to the floor in disgust and I quickly took my hand away. Jeff smiled slyly at me as I looked at my hand. "EWWWW!!!! That is soo gross! I can't believe you just did that!"  
  
"That'll teach ya to put your hand there." I quickly wiped my hand on his shirtsleeve has everyone stared at us. Jeff laughed and began to eat. I continued to wipe off his spit on his shirt.  
  
"What'd you do?" Amy asked.  
  
"Oh I just licked her hand," he said with a mouth full of French toast. Amy gave him a look of disgust and went back to her food.  
  
"I have some disinfectant hand wash stuff from Bath N' Body Works if you want to use it," Trish said reaching into her purse.  
  
"Hey, I don't have any diseases or anything."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't know. Sometimes I wonder about that. Casey, you may have to get some sort of shot," Trish said continuing the Jeff bashing.  
  
"Yeah, I am starting to feel a little weird. Kinda sick like. What the hell did you give me?!" I said putting a hand to my forehead. Amy reached across Matt and put her hand up to my cheek and felt to see if I was warm.  
  
"I didn't give you anything!! I swear, I've got nothing! Matt, bro, back me up here," Jeff pleaded. Matt just put his hand on my other cheek and shook his head.  
  
"Casey, hun, you do feel a little warm. Don't you agree Matt?" Amy asked. Matt nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"I think, I think, I think I'm gonna.."I closed my eyes and leaned my head back pretending to pass out. Jeff dropped his fork in his syrup and stared at me. Trish, Amy, and Matt looked right at him. He took my hand and tried waking me. He put his other hand on my cheek and put his face close to mine.  
  
"Casey, please, wake up! I'm sorry. I know I don't have anything deadly! Gees, maybe she's allergic to my spit or something!" Jeff started to spaz out. I knew I couldn't make him go through it much longer, although it was very funny.  
  
I popped my eyes open and he stopped yelling. "Jeff, GOT YA!!!" He let go of my hand and face and looked at me. His mouth dropped open as the others laughed.  
  
"You were joking?" I nodded. "I hate you all. I really thought you got sick."  
  
"I know cause I'm THAT damn good!" I smiled, but he didn't smile back. My smile faded as I looked into his caring green eyes. 'Wow, I really hurt him' I thought. His smile soon returned to his face. I raised my eyebrows at him. I knew he had a plan in his head. I just didn't know what.  
  
"You know, you're a really good actress. But, I'm, I'm gonna get you back. Soon!" He went back to eat snickering a little bit. My face grew into a worried expression. 'Oh no. What have I done' I thought as I ate an onion ring.  
  
"So Casey, tell us about yourself," Trish said putting salt on her French fries.  
  
"Like what? I don't have much to tell."  
  
"Tell us anything and everything," Amy said.  
  
"Alright. First off, please call me Case. That's my nickname. I have two older sisters that I'm very close to. Or were close to. I'm 18, from Maine, born in New York. What else do you wanna know?"  
  
"What's your fave band, color, clothing brand, things like that?" Trish asked getting more specific.  
  
"What do you wanna do with your life? What are your dreams?" Amy asked.  
  
"I love Old Navy. I like the colors blue and black. I like a lot of bands. I'm a fan of Linkin Park, Limp Bizkit, Aerosmith. I'm big fan of Janet Jackson, Ashanti, Ja Rule. And as for my dreams, hmmm..I wanna be in the music business. I wanna sing, dance, produce, write, and manage. I hopefully someday want to run my own music company. I want to give all those people with good voices a chance. There are so many out there that'll never amount to anything because of where they live. I want to find those people and help them get the push they need. That's what I want to do. I've also thought about trying wrestling. I just started getting into that. I use to wrestle my guy friends all the time. They would always tell me to stay back and ref. Yeah like I'd do that! I would always ambush one of them. I kicked their ass too."  
  
"I have no doubt in that. Especially how you kicked mine so well earlier," Jeff said.  
  
"You have so many goals. You really want to accomplish a lot. Definitely work for em. We'll help you in any way we can. We can especially help you in the wrestling department," Trish said smiling.  
  
"Thanks. At least I know some people care!" I said looking towards Jeff remembering how he had freaked out earlier. I smiled at the thought. 'Maybe running away was a good idea' I thought.  
  
We continued to eat and talked about random things. Some of it was about wrestling and some about me. When we finished the hot waiter came back and took some of our plates.  
  
"Here's your check. You can pay me up at the counter." He walked away smiling and I looked over Jeff's shoulder to read the check. Everything, but my food seemed to be on there.  
  
"There's something wrong with the check. My food isn't on there."  
  
"Well I guess someone has a crush on you," Matt said snickering.  
  
"It wouldn't matter if it was on there or not. You wouldn't be paying anyways. We'd be paying for you," Jeff said.  
  
"Well, than it's good thing it's not on there cause I wouldn't be letting you pay for me. Or at least I'd be pitching in for it." We stood up from the booth as Trish left a 7-dollar tip. Jeff and I walked up to the counter where the waiter was standing, waiting for us. The others walked out as Jeff paid for the meal. "I think you made a mistake. My food wasn't on there."  
  
"I know. It wasn't a mistake. It's on me." He smiled that wining smile and I returned it with one of my own.  
  
"Thanks. I really appreciate it." I walked out the door and left Jeff standing there.  
  
"Man, you really did a good job on her. She thinks you're hot man," Jeff said getting change.  
  
"Really? She does? She's pretty cute herself."  
  
"Dude, if I was you, I'd let her know that!" Jeff leaned against the counter as the waiter walked out the door. He soon followed, wanting a closer look of his handy work. He stood in the doorway as the guy caught up to me and grabbed my arm. I looked at him as he smiled. He took out a piece of paper and placed it in my hand. He put his face next to mine.  
  
"I think you're really cute. Give me a call. My name is Seth." He kissed my cheek and walked back towards Jeff. Trish, Matt, and Amy stared at me as I looked at the phone number in my hand. I looked at Jeff as he gave Seth a high five. Jeff sauntered passed me as I glared at him.  
  
"You told him something, didn't you?!"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. You should really call him sometime..who knows, maybe we can all get a free dinner sometime." Jeff grinned. I ran after him and jumped on his back. He wrapped his arms around my legs as I pounded playfully on his head. I took his hat off and placed it on my head. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and let him carry me to the car. Amy and Matt shook their heads at us and Trish stood there laughing. He put me down and we got into the cars.  
  
"So, are ya'll gonna take me back to that hellhole of a hotel?" I questioned.  
  
"No way! That place doesn't even belong to be opened," Trish said. "You can stay with me in my hotel room."  
  
"You didn't even see the bathroom or get to hear the people in the next room having fun." I looked back at Trish. "Are you sure you won't mind me in your room?"  
  
"I'm positive. It's either that or stay with disease boy over there." Trish smiled as I made a face.  
  
"Hey! I saw that!" Jeff said.  
  
"Good! I'm glad ya saw that!" I stuck my tongue out at him as he looked over at me. I quickly pulled my tongue back in my mouth and smiled innocently.  
  
"I hate to ask, but what was wrong with the bathroom?" Trish asked curiously.  
  
"Well, the shower was really clean, but there was no water. The sink looked like it hadn't been cleaned in God only knows how long. I swear things were growing in it. And I can't even bare to talk about the toilet." Trish made a disgusted look, as did Jeff. "You guys really did save me. I just want to thank you. And I figured it wouldn't be a bad room. The number 2 is my favorite number and it was room 22. I figured any room with two twos has to be okay. I guess I was wrong."  
  
We arrived at the Holiday Inn they were staying at Jeff carried my bags for me. We got in an elevator and rode it to the second floor. We all walked into Trish's room and relaxed on the floor and beds.  
  
"Do ya'll mind if I go take a shower? I haven't had one since last night and feel all icky." I took out my shampoo and conditioner.  
  
"I knew I smelled something gross in here! I just figured it was Matt," Jeff commented.  
  
"You know, Amy was right about you."  
  
"Oh no. What was she right about?" Jeff looked up at me with worry in his eyes. Amy obviously had a lot of dirt on him and he must have thought I knew something bad.  
  
"Just that you're quiet when you first meet someone, but have trouble shutting up when you get to know them," I answered.  
  
"Well, I see she was right about you as well. You see, she told me the same thing about you." Jeff smiled devilishly at me and I walked into the bathroom.  
  
I stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over me. It seemed to be washing away all my worries. When I had gotten out I felt like a new person. I was ready to face the world once again. But this time I wasn't alone. I had a few people out in the room that would face it with me and help me anytime I needed it. I was great full for all they had done for me. It was more than I could ever ask for, especially from strangers. I walked back into the room wearing the same thing I had been wearing all nite. Jeff was on my bed talking to Matt and Amy who were seated on the floor in each other's arms. Trish had fallen asleep on her bed.  
  
"Feel better?" Amy asked as I sat next to Jeff on the bed. I began to comb out my wet hair. I looked up at her and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I really do. It was like all my worries were being washed away." I looked at Jeff and noticed he was shielding his face from something. "Do you have problem?"  
  
"Yeah, you keep getting me wet with your hair," he answered. I kneeled on the bed and over his head and rung out the water in my hair onto him. He quickly stood up off the bed. I sat down and smiled at him. "You're such a brat. Ya know that?"  
  
"Actually, yeah, I did. But thanks for informing me anyways," I said in a sarcastic tone. Jeff smirked at me and sat on the floor next to Amy and Matt.  
  
"Are you two done yet?" Matt asked. We nodded. "Good, cause we have some news for you. We were discussing what you would be doing tomorrow when we left. Well, before Trish fell asleep anyways. We all decided that you would come and travel with us. We just don't feel safe leaving you here all by yourself."  
  
"That's real nice of you guys, but I can't do that. How am I going to afford all that transportation?" I asked as Trish began to stir. She sat up and looked at me.  
  
"We'll help you pay for it all. And you can pay us back when you can get enough money," Trish said. She yawned and smiled.  
  
"I don't know. What if I can't ever pay ya'll back?"  
  
"Then don't worry about it. We're gonna try to see if we can get you some kind of job with the WWE anyways. Is there anything you can do and prove to Vince you can do it well?" Amy asked.  
  
"Ummm..not really. I can't think of anything. Is there anything in particular that's open?"  
  
"I think he's looking for some photographers. Can you take good pictures?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can. I'm always the one that takes the pictures in my group. I have brought pictures of the house show that was in Maine in November. Didn't you see them in there?" I asked as Jeff handed me my messenger bag. "No. They weren't wrapped in bags like the others were. I hope they didn't get ruined. That would be a good job for you. I mean, it would allow you to let out your creative juices and you could travel with us," Matt said as I searched through my bag. I pulled out a stack of pictures and handed them to Amy. Matt and Jeff looked over her shoulder as they looked through them. It wasn't long before Trish joined them. "Wow, they're really not bad. What kind of camera were you using?"  
  
"Some 10-dollar one. It was really bad. It was auto focus. So I got whatever was closest to me."  
  
"I love the RVD one. The one where he's up for the frog splash. How did you manage to get it at that moment?" Trish asked. I shrugged my shoulders as they continued to look.  
  
"I think Vince would be very impressed. We'll have to get you to meet him. When are we going to see him again?" Amy asked.  
  
"He's revealing the new RAW GM in two weeks. That would probably be the best time," Jeff answered. I yawned and fought to keep my eyes open. Matt seemed to notice this and handed the pictures back to me.  
  
"We should all get to sleep. Our flight leaves at noon and we have to get there early if we're gonna get a ticket for Case. Plus I'm sure you wanna get some sleep. You've had a long and hard day. We'll see you in the morning," Matt said. He gave me a hug, as did Amy and Jeff. They left and I laid back on the bed. Trish did the same on the other bad.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams." She rolled over and shortly fell asleep.  
  
"I'm sure I will," I yawned. I quickly fell into a deep sleep. 


	6. The Job

Two weeks later I was walking down the hall in the arena in search for Vince McMahon. I carried my pictures in my left hand and crossed my fingers on my right hand. I had completely run out of money and needed to desperately get a job. I just hoped he thought I was good enough. I was dressed in blue flare jeans with a black two-row grommet belt (Like the Hardyz wear) and a light blue sweater tank top. Trish had French braided my hair for me. I was dressed casually, comfortably for me, but at the same time I looked professional. I knocked on the door that was labeled 'Vince McMahon' and heard him tell me to enter. I took a deep breath and walked in.  
  
"You must be Casey. Matt, Jeff, and Trish have told me so much about you. I know about your predicament. And I hope I can help you. Please, have a seat." I sat in a seat in front of a desk that was set up. On it was a laptop and his cell phone. He must have been working on something. "So, I hear you want to fill the position of a photographer."  
  
"Yes, Mr. McMahon. That's what I would like to do, but I'll take anything you can give me."  
  
"Please call me Vince. Well, what kind of a worker are you?"  
  
"I'm dedicated, hard working, and can take orders very well. Please Vince, I know you know that I ran away from home. I have no money left. I really need this job."  
  
"I understand. Jeff tells me you're very creative. He told me write?"  
  
"Yes. I do. That's how I get my aggression out."  
  
"Do you have some proof of your photography skills?" I nodded and handed him the pictures.  
  
"Those were all taken with an auto-focus, 10-dollar camera. If I had had a better camera the pictures would have come out much better."  
  
"These are very good for amateur pictures. I think I may have a job for you. I will give you the photographer position, but I'll have to put you on a trial basis for a week. Starting tonight. I'll pay you 20- dollars a night for the trial week. You'll be given a camera and plenty of film. Take as many pictures you want or feel the need to. The camera will not be an auto-focus. It's a professional camera. I'll have someone teach you to run it. The more pictures you take the better chance that'll you'll have good ones. I have a lot of faith in you. I'll need these pictures sent to me Friday nite by express mail. So I can have them Saturday. Is that alright?"  
  
"That's great. Thank you so much! I really appreciate it. I wont let you down!" I shook his hand and stood.  
  
"I'm sure you wont. I look forward to seeing the work you can produce with a professional camera. Go down to the ring and there will be someone there to teach you how to use the camera." I left the room smiling and full of excitement. I walked towards the ring and saw a man sitting on steel steps. I walked up to him and he looked up at me. He looked to be in his 30's with straight brown hair. He was skinny and rather short. Only a few inches taller than me. He handed me a camera and I looked at it strangely. It was big and had a long lens on it.  
  
"I'm Mark. Have you ever worked a camera like this before?"  
  
"I'm Casey and no I haven't. But I'm a fast learner." He smiled and began to show me how to work it. It wasn't as complicated at I thought it would be.  
  
After two hours of learning how to use it, I was sure I would be able to produce some good pictures. He handed me a press pass and bag of film. He shook my hand and wished me good luck. I put the camera strap around my neck and walked towards the Diva locker room. Trish and Nora were in there with Marc Lomonica and Matt Hyson playing cards. They looked at me and smiled.  
  
"You got the job?!" Nora asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes and no. I'm on a trial basis. If I produce good enough pictures this week then I get the job. Right now I'm getting paid 20 bucks a nite because it's only a trial period. I never discussed how much I would get if I got the job." I took the camera off and placed it on the bench with the film and sat next to it.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine. You'll definitely get that job," Marc said reaching for a card off the deck. They seemed to be playing crazy eights. There was a knock on the door and I answered it.  
  
"I have a delivery for Casey Piniarski from Vince McMahon."  
  
"That would be me." He handed me a black t-shirt that said 'Get the F out' on the back and had WWE on the front. He also handed me a fanny pack with an envelope in it. I closed the door and sat back down. I opened the envelope and read the note that was in there.  
  
'Casey, I wanted to wish you luck again tonight. Here is a fanny pack to put all the film in for easy access. The shirt you can keep whether you get the job or not. You will only be working RAW shows this week. That means you'll only have tonite and Wednesday nite. I hope that gives you enough time. Just remember to have fun no matter what! Sincerely, Vince McMahon  
  
"Well that was nice of him. The worst part is I only have two nites to get good pictures." "You can do it. We have faith in you," Matt said. I smiled and him and slipped the shirt over my head. I pulled my other shirt off underneath it and looked at myself in the mirror. "See, that shirt fits perfectly. You were meant to wear it. It's fate!"  
  
"Thanks. I just hope you're right. Are Jeff and Matt here yet? I wanted to tell them my news," I said walking towards the door.  
  
"Matt, probably, but you've known Jeff long enough to know your answer," Trish smiled.  
  
"Very true. That boy will never be on time for anything."  
  
"Oh, like you're much better. Who was late to dinner the other nite?" Trish asked.  
  
"I had a damn good reason to be late."  
  
"And what was that reason?" Trish asked.  
  
"I stopped to talk to the cute bell hop." Matt and Marc laughed at me as Nora chuckled a bit.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought," Trish said.  
  
"I don't have to take this. I'm gonna go find the Hardyz!" I walked out the door and could still hear the snickering from the others. Can I help it if I saw a cute guy? No, I can't! I walked down the hall in search for any sign that the guys were there. I heard Pearl Jam coming from one room and knew immediately that was theirs. I knocked on the door and Matt answered.  
  
"Case, hey! How'd it go?" He moved to let me in and I saw Rob and Booker sitting on a bench.  
  
"Good. I'm on a trial period, but it sounds promising. I get to keep the shirt no matter what. Cool, huh?" He chuckled as I sat on a bench.  
  
"Well, congratulations. I know you'll do an awesome job." He hugged me and sat down next to me.  
  
"Thanks. I hope you're right. I really do wanna get this job."  
  
"If ya don't, maybe Jeff and I can make you our valet." His smiled turned into a sly one as Jeff walked through the door.  
  
"Late again, I see," I said as he threw his bags down. He snapped his head at me and smiled.  
  
"And who was the one that just had to be late to dinner so she could talk to some guy? It certainly wasn't me!"  
  
"Can I help it if cute bell hops work at certain hotels?!" I laughed and Jeff gave me a hug.  
  
"I see congratulations are in order!" He examined my shirt.  
  
"Not yet. I'm on a trial period." He nodded and walked over to Rob and Booker.  
  
"I was just telling Case that we were thinking of using her as our valet until Amy comes back," Matt said trying to get Jeff's attention. He just seemed to ignore his older brother. Matt shook his head. "Would you ever want to be a valet?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be cool. But wouldn't I need some training first?"  
  
"Yeah, but we already know you can kick ass. You kick Jeff's anytime he makes a wise crack. I know you could beat just about everyone," he said smiling to himself.  
  
"Just about everyone?" I questioned.  
  
"Yeah, everyone, but me."  
  
"Oh, no ego there!" I laughed as he playfully punched my arm.  
  
"I'm serious though. I think you could be good as our valet. We were thinking of maybe teaching you some moves anyways. You did say you were thinking of a career in wrestling."  
  
"Really? You both would want to train me?" Jeff turned towards me and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, we'd love to. I mean, you would get hurt of course and would have to sign some sort of waiver. Trish and Nora offered to help too," Jeff explained.  
  
"We'll help too. Or at least I will. I could teach you the frog splash," Rob said in a triumphant tone.  
  
"That would be great. Thanks guys. I would love to do that. So does that mean I have to go back to Vince to get the waiver?" Jeff pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and waved it in my face.  
  
"I knew you would say yes and already got it arranged. Just sign on the dotted line and we can start right away." Jeff smiled handing me the paper and a pen.  
  
"How'd you know I would say yes?" I asked. "I know you too well."  
  
"Jeff, you only think you know me well. You've only known me for a couple weeks."  
  
"Yes, but who have you spent everyday with those couple of weeks?"  
  
"You, Matt, and Trish."  
  
"Right, and who have you spent the most time with? Going to movies and dinner and things like that?"  
  
"You, Jeff, you." I had been defeated. He was completely right. He really did know me. He was my best friend.  
  
"Thank you. Now that I have proved my point, sign the paper." I signed it and handed it back to him. "I'll go take this to Vince. We should start tomorrow."  
  
Jeff walked out the door smiling. I went back to the Diva's locker room to prepare myself for the night. I loaded the camera with film and packed the rest of the film in the fanny pack. I had played a round of crazy eights with Trish, Nora, Matt, and Marc before I went back to the guy's locker room. Jeff was in there psyching himself up for his match with the Dudleys against Eddie Gerrero, Chris Benoit, and William Regal by listening to Marilyn Manson on his walk man. Matt was reading a magazine as Pearl Jam blared from the small speakers of a boom box.  
  
"Matt, I think I want to call Jessy." He looked up at me shocked as Jeff removed his headphones.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean I think it's a great idea, but you've never talked about calling her before," he said as Jeff started listening to the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I miss her. I need to talk to her. I want to know how she and her boyfriend are doing. Can I use your cell phone?" He smiled at me and handed me his phone Jeff stood and grabbed Matt's arm pulling him towards the door.  
  
"We're gonna see what Trish is doing. We'll be back in about a half hour." Jeff led Matt out the door, leaving me with the privacy I would need. I dialed her number and she answered after a couple rings.  
  
"Hello?" she said. I sat in silence. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Jessy," I finally managed to say.  
  
"Case!!!? Oh my God! Are you alright? Where are? Why'd you leave?!" She began spilling out questions so fast it made me laugh. That was Jessy, the motor mouth. Whenever she got excited she would always speed up her speech and I would always tease her. It was comforting to hear that she hadn't changed. Finally she stopped and I could hear a male voice in the background. It was her wonderful boyfriend Jesse. It was good to hear his voice as well. I missed having in depth conversations with him. He was a really good guy and the only boyfriend of hers that I really liked. "Casey, we miss you."  
  
"I miss you guys too. But I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm safe, healthy, and very happy. In fact, I don't think I could be happier."  
  
"You're parents are really worried about you. They called me right away. I don't understand why you left."  
  
"The main reason WAS my parents. I really do miss you guys. All of you!" I paused to hear her sniffling. She must have started to cry. "Jessy, don't cry. You'll make me cry!"  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just so weird without you. There's no more smart- ass remarks to make me laugh, no more talking about me and Jesse, no more conversations that only we understand. I miss our conversations that we use to have in the middle of the night about nothing. Whenever I get upset, who's gonna be there to pick up the pieces and help me put them together again? You use to do that for me. Now there's nobody."  
  
"Jessy, I'll always be there for you. Even if I'm not really there."  
  
"Case, how is that goin to work? Where are you? When are you coming back?"  
  
"I can't tell you where I am. And I don't think I'm ever coming back. God, I wish I could make this better."  
  
"You can Case, come home!" I heard Jesse say on the other phone. I laughed. I didn't know anyone would miss me this much.  
  
"Hey Jesse. I can't come home. I'm too happy here. I've made so many friends where I am."  
  
"So, your just gonna leave all of us behind?" he asked. He sounded rather upset. It was a tone that I had heard many times before. He always came to me when he was upset about him and Jessy. I was the problem solver. Kind of like their psychiatrist. I did miss that job.  
  
"NO!!! I would never leave you guys behind. You're always on my mind! That's why I had to call you, Jess. I had to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah, but after you get off the phone with me this time, I'll probably never hear from you again." Jessy's sobs became harder and louder. I had never heard her cry like this before. It hurt to know that I hurt her like this. I was just glad that Jesse was there to comfort her.  
  
"I promise this will not be the last time I talk to you! In fact, why don't I give you this phone number? It's a cell phone and it doesn't belong to me. I just know he won't mind me giving you the number. Call me whenever you need me. Either one of you! I'll definitely call you again, you can count on that." I gave them Matt cell number hoping that I'd be right and he wouldn't mind me giving it out. "Like I said, this isn't my phone, so if some guy answers, don't worry, he's a close friend. I'm in safe hands here. I really am."  
  
"Casey, I'm really glad you called. I was really worried about you. I've had bad dreams about you and everything."  
  
"Well, I'd better go. I have some things to do. I'll call you soon, or you can call me, whatever! Oh, watch TNN tonight at 9:00. I think you'll be surprised. And please don't tell my parents. Promise me you won't tell them?"  
  
"Yeah, we promise. Bye Case!"  
  
"Lata Jess and Jesse!" We hung up and I sighed. It had gone better than I thought. I just hoped they wouldn't go telling everyone that I was working for the WWE. I was bound to be caught on tv at some point. Hopefully, they would recognize me. I mean, it wasn't like I had changed since they had last seen me. I had started to put the phone on the bench when it rang. It jumped and I wasn't sure what to do. Then I thought that it might be Amy so I answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Okay, I know this isn't Amy. And I sure as hell hope this isn't Matt!" a man with strong southern accent said. It was a sweet sound, sweeter than Jeff's or Matt's.  
  
"Nope, not Amy and it's not Matt. At least it wasn't the last time I checked!" I heard him laugh and I continued. "I'm guessing you were trying for Matt."  
  
"Good guess. What are you, some kind of rocket scientist?"  
  
"If I was, I wouldn't be here answering his phone like some sort of secretary. I'd have my own secretary do it!" He laughed again.  
  
"I'm Shane. You must be Casey. Matt's told me a lot about you. Right down to the wise remarks."  
  
"Shane? As in Shane Helms!?" I began to get excited. He was one of my favorite wrestlers. I was completely in love with him. He was right up there with Jeff.  
  
"The very one. Why? Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Hell no! I'm a big fan! Been one since November. It's nice to meet you. Well, kind of."  
  
"Yeah, you too. Is Matt around?"  
  
"Ummmm...he's in the Diva's locker room the last I knew. He should be back any minute now. Do you want me to give him a message?"  
  
"No, actually, I'll just keep talking to you until he comes back. If you want to talk to a loser like me."  
  
"Well, I did have other plans...but I suppose I could push them to the side for you." I was, of course, being sarcastic and again he seemed to find it funny.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you could spare some time to talk to poor little old me," he retorted.  
  
That began my friendship with Shane. He was very funny and our personalities seemed to just mesh together. I had read his journal entries on his website and had fallen in love with him. Well, as much in love as I could be since I didn't really know him. He was exactly who I thought he would be. About 10 minutes into our conversation, Matt and Jeff had walked in on me laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oh my God! Shane, you're friend is here! I had an awesome time talking to you," I said trying to compose myself.  
  
"It was good talking to you too. We should get together some time. I think we could have a blast."  
  
"Yeah, or you could kill me. You don't even understand how bad my stomach hurts from laughing."  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea since mines hurting pretty damn bad!" Matt grabbed the phone out of my hand before I had the chance to reply and walked out the door.  
  
"Well that was a little rude!" I yelled after him.  
  
"I thought you were gonna talk to Jessy," Jeff said sitting where he had last sat.  
  
"I did. Good conversation. I have to talk to Matt about it. I gave her and Jesse his cell number to call me whenever they wanted. I just need to make him aware of that."  
  
"You gave out Matt's number? They're not some psycho people are they?  
  
"They're friends of mine!" "I repeat, they're not psycho are they?" he smiled.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" His smile grew into a mischievous one.  
  
"I'm saying, that if your psycho, your friends must be too." I glared at him. I lunged at him playfully and we started wrestling around on the locker room floor. He had me pinned to the floor and began tickling me. When he couldn't find my ticklish spot he looked at me strangely. "Alright, where is it? You have to have a ticklish spot. Everyone does."  
  
"I'm not telling," I said in a snobbish tone. He tried looking for it again. He looked at my feet and began taking off my shoes. I looked at him pleadingly and he smiled devilishly. I crunched up my feet as best I could as he laughed. "Okay, I give. You win!!"  
  
"What was that?! Hmmm..I didn't quite hear you! Could your feet be your ticklish spot?! Why I do believe they are!" He went right for my feet I tried to move but he was too heavy and I couldn't budge. It was horrible. I couldn't stop laughing. My stomach was hurting so bad and tears had started to roll down my cheek. I was screaming for him to stop, but he just kept going ignoring my pleas. Matt opened the door and stared at us. We didn't notice he was there until he spoke.  
  
"If I knew you guys would go at it while I was gone I wouldn't have left. Okay, this is disgusting! Would you guys cut this out? I'm going to have to burn my eyes out of my head!" Matt teased. Jeff stopped and looked at him. He quickly stood up and helped me to my, now bare, feet. I continued to laugh and grabbed my stomach with each laugh.  
  
"We weren't doing anything. I swear, bro. We were just horsing around. Completely innocent!" Jeff pleaded his case. Matt laughed at him.  
  
"I know what you were doing. Gees, I can see. I just wished I hadn't seen that! Man, I'm gonna have nightmares!" Matt continued to tease us. I took it as it was meant to be taken, as a joke. Jeff seemed to take it seriously and stepped as far away from me as he could get. "Bro, I was just joking. If I didn't know any better I'd say you had a crush on Case."  
  
Jeff gave Matt a sideways glance that I didn't see. Matt's jaw dropped to the floor. He grabbed Jeff's arm and pulled him towards him.  
  
"You do have a crush on her, don't you?" Matt whispered. Jeff nodded his head and looked towards me to make sure I wasn't listening.  
  
"Bro, don't tell her. I don't want her or anyone else to know. I don't want to ruin our friendship. You understand don't you?" Jeff whispered so quietly, Matt could barely hear him. Matt nodded and slapped Jeff's shoulder understandingly. "How did your conversation with Shane go?" I asked still clutching my side.  
  
"Fine. I heard you two were getting alone pretty well," Matt answered sitting on a bench.  
  
"Yeah. He seems like so much fun. I can't wait to meet him."  
  
"We'll be in North Carolina in two weeks, so you'll get to meet him then. He's really anxious to meet you too," Matt said  
  
"He just better not try anything," Jeff muttered.  
  
"What'd you say?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking about my match."  
  
"Oh, I see. Oh Matt, I gave Jessy your cell number. I hope that's okay. It's just so she can call me when she needs to," I explained.  
  
"That's fine. I don't mind one bit. I'm glad you called her."  
  
Matt and Jeff began to get ready for the nite as did the other guys sharing the room. I, of course, got moved to the Diva's locker room, which I really didn't mind. Trish, Nora, and I talked girl talk while they go ready. I was starting to get excited for my first nite as a photographer. I looked over the camera, making sure that I remembered all the things I had learned. I walked out to the ring and stood with the other photographers and cameramen. By the end of the nite I had used up half of the rolls of film I was given. I thought I had taken some really good pictures of the matches and of the new GM, Eric Bischoff. Trish, Matt, Jeff, and I did our normal thing after the show, which consisted of us going out to Dennys.  
  
The week past and Friday finally came. It was time for me to send Vince the rolls of film I used and I used all 10. I wanted to make sure I had taken enough. I sent them out hoping for good news on Saturday. When Saturday came I waited by the phone in the hotel room I shared with Trish while everyone else went out shopping. I didn't want to miss the phone call and possibly miss my chance at this job. Every time the phone rang I jumped on it instantly and each time I had been let down. It was always Jeff or Matt calling to check up on me. They were becoming more and more like brothers each day and I loved it. Finally, around 3:00 I got the call that would change my life.  
  
"Hello!?" I answered.  
  
"Hello Casey, this is Vince. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing good. And you?"  
  
"I'm doing well," he said. "Your trainers have told me you're progressing really well. You're a fast learner and should be able to go out there with them very soon."  
  
"I really have been working hard. I'm really enjoying it too. It's a lot of fun."  
  
"I'm sure it is. But before I give you a job as a valet for the Hardyz, I'm offering you another. I received your pictures a little while ago and after looking through them I have come to a decision. I would be very happy if you would be our new photographer."  
  
"REALLY!!?? I would love to!"  
  
"That's great. I'm offering you a job with RAW for the time being. You will be paid $100 for the televised shows and $50 for untelevised. That will be $200 on Monday nites. I hope that'll be good? You could be earning anywhere's up to $300 or more a week. Depending on the number of shows done," Vince explained.  
  
"That's perfectly fine! Thank you so much!"  
  
"You're very welcome. I want you to continue your training and work towards being a valet. I have faith you in you. I see you holding a belt someday."  
  
"Thank you and I will certainly continue working for the valet position."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. I'm off to a meeting. I will talk to you soon. Goodbye Casey." We hung up and I immediately called Jeff's cell.  
  
"I got the job!!!" I yelled as he answered.  
  
"You did?! That's great! We'll have to go out and celebrate tonite!! I knew you could do it!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Correction, WE knew you could do it!" Matt yelled.  
  
"You got the job?!" Trish asked ripping the phone out of Jeff's hands.  
  
"Yeah, I did!"  
  
"That's so awesome!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, that's MY phone!" I heard Jeff say. I laughed at him.  
  
"Fine, be a baby," I heard Trish say in the background.  
  
"Now that the phone is back in the hands of its rightful owner. How does it feel to officially be an employee of the WWE?" he asked.  
  
"It feels great. I'm so excited."  
  
"Well, like I said, we're going to celebrate tonite. How about we sneak you into a club?" he asked. They had done it before so I knew they could do it again.  
  
"That would be great. You know me, I'm always up for some dancing."  
  
That nite, they got me into a local dance club. We had an awesome time, just dancing and celebrating. I was the happiest person in the world. Little did I know that my life was goin to change again and in the next couple of weeks. 


	7. Sugar Fix

My training seemed to be getting easier over the past week, when really, I was getting better. I had been given permission to valet for Jeff in his Hardcore match on the next RAW. It was Sunday nite before RAW and we were in North Carolina. I was getting to meet Shane Helms that nite. I was so excited. I stood in the spare bedroom of the Hardy house. It was Jeff's before he moved into his own house. I was doing my make-up making sure I looked perfect. It wasn't everyday you get to meet your favorite wrestler. Okay, so maybe in my life it was. I was wearing a brand new pair of powder blue old navy corduroy flares and a matching tank top. My hair was in pigtail buns and had streaks of blue in them. I had convinced Jeff to streak my hair the nite before. I had let a few stray strands of hair lay on the side of my face. I had on a pair of sneakers and really looked like I was a teenager. I hadn't looked like that in a while and it was weird for me to see. I was always looking older and more professional. My make-up was light and matched my attitude that nite. I had on light blue eye shadow, peach colored lip-gloss, and black eyeliner. I had brushed some gold glitter dust on my cheeks and felt happy with how I looked. I was carefree, happy, and in a playful mood. It was sure to be a good nite. I walked down the stairs into the living room where Amy and Matt sat. Jeff would be arriving soon, or so he said. We were goin out to dinner, then to a movie, then hopefully out dancing.  
  
"When will you kids be back tonite?" Gil asked from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not sure dad. Don't wait up for us, okay?" Matt said as if he was still a teenager living under the rules of his father.  
  
"That's fine Matt. I stopped waiting up for you a long time ago." Gil chuckled as Jeff rode up the driveway on his motorcycle. I greeted him at the door and he looked me up and down. Examining my clothes. I spun in a circle so he could get a better look.  
  
"You look really good tonite," Jeff said smoothing out his newly dyed green hair.  
  
"Thanks, you too." He wore a dark blue t-shirt that fit loosely over his body. His jeans were faded and he wore black boots. We walked into the living room and waited for Shane, Shannon Moore, and Shannon's fiancée Crystal. Around 5:00, Shane arrived in his black Chrysler.  
  
"Hey man! It's about time you got here!" Matt greeted him. They hugged and Shane was greeted by Amy and Jeff. I stood there in the back waiting to be introduced. Shane walked over to me and looked me up and down. He smiled a sweet, yet sly one. I smiled at him and he pulled me in for a hug.  
  
"It's nice to finally get to see you, Casey," he said as we broke apart.  
  
"Please call me Case. Everyone does."  
  
"Alright. You look really nice," he smiled that smile again.  
  
"Thanks, you too." He wore a pair of khaki jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt. His hair was gelled into place and he had on a pair of gold hoop earrings.  
  
We all moved into the living room and were in deep conversation when I noticed Jeff wasn't talking. I left my seat next to Shane and sat next to Jeff on the couch. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He soon got into a conversation with Amy about me being the replacement valet.  
  
"Are you really?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm so excited."  
  
"You are going to have so much fun. What are you going to do about your other job?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to keep it. I'm only going to come out for Matt and Jeff's matches. Whenever they're not wrestling I'm goin to be in my WWE t- shirt taking pictures," I explained.  
  
"So, what's your name gonna be? Are you going to keep Casey?" Shane asked. I looked into his brown eyes from across the room.  
  
"I don't know. I never really thought about it."  
  
"You should use another name. What's your middle name?" Matt asked.  
  
"Lee."  
  
"That won't work. Hmmm..do you have any nicknames?" Matt asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"What about Angel?" Jeff said. We all looked at him.  
  
"Angel..hmmmm.."Amy said.  
  
"That's a good idea, Jeff. You do look like an Angel." Shane smiled. I smiled at him sweetly. "Well, what do you think Case?"  
  
"I like it. Angel...I always knew I fell from heaven!" I laughed at my own dumb joke.  
  
"I think you were pushed from heaven," Jeff said. I playfully punched his arm. "I'm only telling the truth!"  
  
"Ya know what?! I don't think I like you anymore." I frowned and crossed my arms.  
  
"When did you start to think?!" Jeff teased.  
  
"Okay, now I know I don't like you anymore!" I got up and started to move towards Shane. Jeff quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap.  
  
"Whoa. Okay. I think I missed something. You two are together?" Shane asked.  
  
"US!? TOGETHER!!?" Jeff and I said in unison. "GOD NO!"  
  
"Really? Cause you kind of act that way," he said. Jeff quickly pushed me off his lap and I fell on the floor.  
  
"Well that was uncalled for," I said standing up.  
  
"I'm totally single," we said in unison again. "Would you stop doing that!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" We both looked away and scowled.  
  
"Well, that was impressive." I didn't recognize that voice, but when I looked and saw that baby face, I knew instantly who it was.  
  
"Shannon! Man!" Jeff jumped up and hugged his best friend. "Crystal, hey babe!"  
  
"Hey Matt, Amy, Shane, and...I'm sorry, I have no clue who the hell you are," he said.  
  
"I'm Casey."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. Shane and Jeff haven't stopped bragging about you." Shannon walked over to me and shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Shannon and this is my fiancée Crystal."  
  
"Hi. It's nice to meet you." I walked over to her and shook her hand.  
  
"Are we ready to go yet?" Matt asked.  
  
"Matt, always the impatient one," I said. We walked out of the house and split into two cars. Shannon, Crystal, and Jeff were in Shannon's car while Matt, Amy, Shane, and I went in Shane's car. We went to dinner at TGIFridays from a request made by me and then to the movie theater. I went to pay for my movie ticket, but Shane stopped me and paid for me.  
  
"Ya didn't have to do that."  
  
"I wanted to," he said. We joined the others at the concession stand as Jeff ordered a large popcorn and bag of skittles for himself.  
  
"Dude, if you eat anymore, we're gonna have to roll you out of here!" I teased.  
  
"Quiet you!" That was the best he could come up with as he followed Matt, Amy, Crystal, and Shannon into the movie.  
  
"You want anything?" Shane asked taking his wallet back out.  
  
"You don't have to pay for me. I have a job, I've got money, and I can pay for myself."  
  
"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't pay for you. So, is there something you want?" he insisted.  
  
"Fine, I'll take a snickers."  
  
"What do you like to drink?"  
  
"I'll drink anything." He got a large coke for us to share, my snickers, and a bag of M&Ms. "Thanks."  
  
"Not a problem. It's the gentlemanly thing to do." He took my hand as we walked into the already darkened theater.  
  
Shane and I decided to just sit anywhere's instead of trying to find the others. Turns out we sat right in front of them. As the movie started, Shane slipped his arm around me. I snuggled up against him. Jeff made noises behind us and we just ignored them thinking it was some immature teenager. We were half right. When the movie ended, I stood up and stretched.  
  
"So, did you two enjoy the movie?" Shannon winked at us.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty good. I enjoyed it anyways," Shane said smiling.  
  
"I bet you did," Jeff said under his breath.  
  
"Well, let's go party!" I exclaimed.  
  
We left the movie theater and drove to a local club. The guys immediately went to the bar to get drinks while us girls danced up a storm on the floor. I had really gotten to know Crystal and really liked her. She was a really cool person. After about an hour we all kind of partnered up. Jeff was left alone during most of the dances. I was too busy dancing with Shane to notice.  
  
"Are you having a good time?!" Shane yelled over the loud music.  
  
"Yeah! I'm having a lot of fun!" I yelled back as he took a sip of his beer. "How many has that been?!"  
  
"I just started on my second one! Don't worry; I'm not driving home. Amy and Crystal said they'd drive. They're not drinking!" We began to grind as I looked over at Jeff who was sitting at a table by himself.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to Jeff. I'll be back." I walked towards Jeff when a girl with dark blond hair walked up to him. She sat down and they looked like they had gotten into a heated discussion. I walked over to Matt and Amy as I watched Jeff and the mystery girl begin to yell. "Hey Matt, who's that girl with Jeff?!"  
  
"What?! Oh that's just Beth," he said casually. My eyes grew wide as I saw her start to raise her hand.  
  
"As in ex-girlfriend Beth?!"  
  
"Yeah." He looked over at them and his eyes did the same as mine. "Shit! That can't be good!"  
  
Matt broke away from Amy and left her and I standing there. He ran over to Jeff as a tall burly man walked up to them. The man wrapped his arm around Beth and started yelling at Jeff. Jeff sat there and tried to take the yelling as Matt reached him.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Shane asked from behind me.  
  
"Beth is over there with Jeff. She started yelling at him and crap," I replied as Beth slapped Jeff. I rushed over there and stood next to the table. "What the hell do you think you are doing!"  
  
"It's none of your business!" Beth screamed at me. "Who the hell do you think you are for popping into this?!"  
  
"I'm his friend! And you I see are a bitch!" I screamed back at her.  
  
"Case, don't get into this. Just go back to Shane," Jeff said rubbing his cheek.  
  
"No, I will not. I'm your friend and you don't deserve to be slapped!" I yelled standing my ground. By this time, Shane, Amy, Shannon, and Crystal had stood behind us.  
  
"You don't belong in this discussion! It's between me and Jeff!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh, so it's okay for you to have someone back you up, but not for Jeff!? That's bull shit!" I screamed.  
  
"Girl, just get out of the way!" Beth's guy friend pushed me roughly into the table. Beth started laughing and I just got angrier. Jeff jumped up and stood next to me.  
  
"Lee, don't you ever touch her!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Oh, you mean like this?!" Lee pushed me again. This time I stood my ground and didn't budge. Beth stopped laughing, as she and Lee stood there shocked. I balled my hands into fists.  
  
"Oh, now you've got a little girl fighting your battles, Jeff?" Beth said as I stepped up closer to her.  
  
"No, he can fight his own battles. This is my battle!" I threw my arm back as far as possible and threw it at Beth. She fell backwards onto the floor and I stood over her. "Never, EVER, slap Jeff again." Lee quickly jumped to Beth's side and helped her up. He stood in front of me and towered over me thinking he could scare me.  
  
"Don't touch her EVER!" He pulled back his arm and slapped me. I put my hand up to my cheek and stared at him coldly. I felt Jeff's strong comforting hand on one shoulder and Shane's soft caring hand on the other. I looked at them and the others as they stood behind us.  
  
"I thought Jeff told you not to touch her," Shane said stepping up. I put my hand on his arm and pulled him back.  
  
"No, let me do this. I'll be the one with the bruise on my cheek. I should be the one to do this." I pulled back my arm and threw my fist at Lee. He stumbled backwards as I walked over to him. "Don't touch me again."  
  
"All of you! OUT!!! NOW!!!!!" a bouncer yelled.  
  
"They started it," I said.  
  
"I don't care who started it. Get out now!" he yelled.  
  
I stormed off as everyone followed me. We walked out the door and could hear Beth and Lee trying to argue their way out of getting kicked out. We walked to the cars that were parked down the road and I was still burning mad.  
  
"Case...wait up!" Jeff yelled after me. I stopped to let him catch up.  
  
"That was really awesome what you did back there. I can't believe you actually beat them up." He smiled at me and I smiled back.  
  
"Believe me, I didn't think I could or would ever do something like that." We laughed as everyone ran up to us.  
  
"That was awesome! I don't ever want to get on your bad side," Shannon said putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Jeff knows how it feels to be on that side of my fist. You piss me off, you get your ass kicked," I said smiling.  
  
"Dude, she kicked your ass?" Shane asked in mid laughter.  
  
"Yeah, once or twice," he said softly. "Listen, lets just get back to the house. I'm tired and I'm sick of being here."  
  
We got in to the cars and left the club. I had felt good after beating Lee and Beth up. I just wish the nite didn't have to end. I was really starting to like Shane. 'Maybe it would have gone on longer if I hadn't interfered' I thought. 'No, it was good that I did. If I hadn't Jeff may be seriously hurt right now'.  
  
We were back in the Hardy's living room discussing the nites events. Around 3:00 we were all yawning and half asleep. Matt and Amy had gone to bed and the rest of us sat there.  
  
"So, I guess everyone is crashing here tonite. Where are we all goin to sleep?" Shannon said. "Crystal and I can take the floor here."  
  
"I'll be in my old room," Jeff said. "Never mind. I forgot you were staying in there."  
  
"That's okay. I don't mind sharing," I said as I started to fall asleep.  
  
"No, I'll sleep on the couch," Jeff said lying down. He fell right to sleep.  
  
"Do you mind if I sleep in there? I think all the room down here has been taken," Shane said pointing to a passed out Shannon and Crystal.  
  
"Not a prob.."I fell asleep right in the middle of my sentence. Shane laughed and carried me upstairs.  
  
He laid me on the bed and took my shoes off. He pulled the covers up over me and kissed the top of my head. He laid down on the floor and shortly fell asleep.  
  
The next morning I shot right out of bed after rolling over on my cheek. I quickly put my hand to it as a sharp pain shot through it. "Damn this thing hurts."  
  
"What hurts?" a groggy Shane asked.  
  
"Shane?!"  
  
"Yeah, I slept on the floor. Is it your cheek?" He sat up and looked at me. I pulled my hand away and shook his head. "That looks horrible."  
  
"Oh gees thanks." I threw the covers off me and walked over to the mirror on the wall. "Ugh! I hope make-up will cover that. This so totally sucks."  
  
"You're still beautiful," he said softly.  
  
"Yeah, this hairstyle just has Cosmo written all over it." I smiled as I looked at my hair flying all over the place. "I'm gonna jump in the shower."  
  
"Alright. I'll save you some breakfast. It smells like Matt's cooking, so it ought to be pretty good. And if I know Shannon and Jeff, and I do, they'll eat every last bite," Shane said standing.  
  
"Alright, thanks. If Jeff tries to eat my food, tell him I'll kick his ass!" We laughed as I walked down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
I had to take a quick shower because of the water hitting my cheek. I've been badly beaten in training and never had anything this bad. I couldn't believe the pain I was having. I looked into the fogged up mirror and combed my hair.  
  
"How am I goin to hide this bruise? Make-up is definitely not goin to hide it." I tried covering it up as best as could. "I don't deserve the name Angel. Hmmm, what else could I have?"  
  
"Case, are you done yet?!" Amy yelled.  
  
"Yeah, you can come. You gotta get a look at this bruise," I said as she walked in.  
  
"Oh my God. That's really bad. Jeff and Matt haven't ever given you a bruise like that and they've given you quite a beating in training."  
  
"I know. It's bad isn't it? I can't cover it with make-up either."  
  
"Hmmm, what can we do? You would think with all the bruises that I've had I'd be able to help. Foundation doesn't work?"  
  
"Nope, not at all. I mean you're looking at what foundation will do."  
  
"Oh, here you girls are. What's goin on?" Crystal asked walking into the bathroom.  
  
"Casey's bruise. We can't think of anything to cover it. She's already got make-up on it." Crystal got up to my face and examined it.  
  
"That's a pretty bad one. I don't think there is really anything you can do about it."  
  
"Damn, I should have just stayed out of the fight. Now I gotta be on t.v. with this thing." I sighed and pushed my hair behind my ears. "Can you either of you think of another name besides Angel? I mean do I really look like an Angel?"  
  
"I think you look kind of mysterious. You're different," Crystal said.  
  
"Oh gee thanks. That makes me feel so good!"  
  
"I mean a good different. Like Jeff, he's different. He's really mysterious. Very few of us have been able to get through that tough exterior," she said.  
  
"Hmmm, mysterious. Mysterious Angel, no. Hmmmm," Amy said thinking out loud. "I got it! Mystic Angel!"  
  
"Mystic Angel, I like it. It definitely works with your personality," Crystal agreed.  
  
"Yeah, I think that might work. I like it." I smiled as Matt walked into the bathroom.  
  
"I know you girls like to travel to the bathroom in packs, but this is a little ridiculous!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Have you ever noticed how guys like to rag on us about going to the bathroom in groups when they'll do the same thing, but we're not allowed to say anything about it?" I said. Crystal and Amy nodded their heads in agreement as Matt stopped laughing. Shannon walked up behind Matt with a confused look on his face. "See what I mean?"  
  
"What? I missed something," Shannon said.  
  
"Casey was just making fun of us and the other two were agreeing with her. But they're totally wrong. We don't go to the bathroom together," Matt explained as Shane walked up with a plate of French toast in his hands.  
  
"See, another one joins the pack!" I pointed out. "Thank you Shane, for coming at exactly the wrong time!" Matt said.  
  
"Why? I don't get it. Oh, here Case." He handed me the French toast and I stood there waiting for the fourth member to show up.  
  
"Where's the last member of the bathroom posse?" I asked taking a bite of French toast. "This is good!"  
  
"Thanks. I'm assuming you're referring to Jeff. He's getting the vette," Matt said as one by one people filed out of the bathroom.  
  
"Anyone have a hat I could wear?" I asked as we walked downstairs.  
  
"I have a redskins hat in my car," Shane offered.  
  
"Yuck! No thank you!"  
  
"What's wrong with the redskins? Like you like a better team?" he asked slightly offended.  
  
"As a matter of fact yes. Titians kick ass man!"  
  
"Oh no. That's horrible!" he exclaimed. "We're gonna have to watch some games together. We could have some fun yelling at each other!"  
  
"You bet. I just hope your ears are prepared for me. I get into the games real easily and I'm so loud. I get really excited."  
  
"I can handle anything you can dish out!" Shane laughed. "I have a Nike hat out in my car. I'll go get that for you."  
  
"Thanks. Now, I don't have to do anything with my hair." Shane walked out of the house and I continued to eat my breakfast in the living room.  
  
"I gotta get out of here. I have to get to work." Crystal said giving Shannon a kiss. "Case, it was nice meeting you. Good luck with your bruise and the whole Mystic Angel thing."  
  
"Mystic Angel?" Jeff asked walking through the door with Shane.  
  
"Bye everyone," Crystal said leaving.  
  
"Yeah, that's my new name. Well, my valet name."  
  
"I thought we decided on Angel," Jeff said sounding hurt. "You said you liked that name." "I do. But I realized this morning when I got out of the shower that I didn't really look like an Angel," I explained finishing the last pieces of toast.  
  
"I think you look just like an Angel," Shane said placing the hat on my head. I adjusted it and smiled.  
  
"Amy and Crystal agreed with me. We all decided that I was kind of mysterious so that's when Amy came up with Mystic Angel. I like it."  
  
"I think that's pretty cool. You should definitely keep that. Right Jeff?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine, whatever you want to do. It is your name," Jeff said glancing at my bruised face. "Is that what Lee did to you?!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine though."  
  
"That asshole! I'm going to kill him!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"What's that gonna solve? It was my fault for getting involved." Jeff growled and stormed off into the kitchen.  
  
"I have to agree with Case. Getting him back for something that she asked for, is stupid," Matt said.  
  
"But she didn't ask to get slapped!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Jeff, chill. Casey got into the fight. She's a big girl. She knew what could happen by getting involved," Amy said.  
  
"Why don't we just drop it? We don't need to fight over whether I deserved this or not. It's stupid," I said hoping they'd all agree.  
  
"Casey's right. It doesn't make sense to fight about something that's already happened. We can't change it, so let's just deal with it and drop it," Amy said. She was obviously the peacemaker before I came. Now she's got some help.  
  
"Well, if we don't leave soon, we'll be late," Matt said impatiently.  
  
"Matt, have you ever been late to anything?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Nope, never. I happen to like being on time."  
  
"Wow, opposites much?!" I said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked. "Well, you're always on time and spaz out if you happen to be late for anything. Where as Jeff is almost always late and couldn't care less about it!" I explained.  
  
"Just go get your stuff. We've got like a two hour drive ahead of us," Matt said as I headed upstairs. Jeff followed me.  
  
"Who are you going to ride with?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Probably you, if that's okay? I've never been in a corvette." I smiled and he nodded.  
  
"You sure you don't wanna ride with Shane?"  
  
"I went with him last nite. Besides, you're my best friend, not Shane. I should be spending as much time with you as I can," I said throwing my stuff into my bags.  
  
"I'm glad. I mean, we may not be together much longer," Jeff said softly.  
  
"Why do you say that? I'm your valet! Of course we'll be together. It's not like the WWE is goin to split up team extreme or anything." Jeff sighed and walked out of the room. I watched him leave and shook my head. "What the hell was that all about?"  
  
"What was what all about?" Amy asked walking into the room.  
  
"Jeff. He comes in here asking me about who I'm gonna ride with then says something about not being together much longer. Is he on drugs or something!?" I joked.  
  
"We all wonder that about him sometimes, but I can assure you he's not," Amy replied. "So, who are you going to ride with?"  
  
"What is with you people!? Gees, I'm gonna ride with my best friend. I'm riding with Jeff," I answered a little annoyed. Amy looked at me shocked.  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna ride with Shane?" Amy asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Why would I? Gees, you would think by the way you guys are acting that we were dating or something."  
  
"So, you're not?"  
  
"No. Where, and I quote the Rock, in the bluest of blue hell would you get that idea?!"  
  
"Just by how you two were last nite. You have to admit you were pretty friendly to each other." "That's it. We were being friendly! Gees!"  
  
"Alright, if you say so," Amy said giving in. "But, do you like him?"  
  
"Shane?"  
  
"No, Vin Diesel," she said sarcastically. I looked at her and smiled mischievously.  
  
"Well, Vin is quite the hottie!!" I said. She glared at me and I laughed.  
  
"You know I meant Shane!"  
  
"Shane...yeah, I like him. He's sweet, smart, funny, a good dancer, and a good dresser. Has an adorable smile, beautiful brown eyes, and a HOT body." I stared off into space with a smile on my face and I looked to be in a dreamy type state. Amy waved her hand in front of my face. She snapped her fingers at me and I continued to look off into space.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Casey!!!" she yelled. I snapped out of my dream world and looked at her. "Wow, you really have a thing for him."  
  
"No I don't. It's probably just some little kid crush," I said as we started downstairs.  
  
"No, I don't think it is. I think he likes you just as much as you like him. And I can so tell you like him!" she said. The guys looked over at us confused.  
  
"Who do you like?" Shannon asked. I shot him a look that could kill him on the spot and then faded into a smile.  
  
"No one special. Just talking about Vin Diesel," I said as Amy and I laughed. Jeff came over and took my bags out to his car. We said goodbye to Gil and left for Charlotte.  
  
I rode with Jeff like I said I would while Shane and Shannon rode together. Matt and Amy were in Matt's car and leading the way. We had been riding in silence for almost an hour and it was starting to bug me.  
  
"Okay, what is wrong with you?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. Why do you think something is wrong?"  
  
"Jeff, we're really close right? I think I know you well enough to know when something is wrong with you. And I know that there is something wrong. You haven't been this quiet with me since we first met." "I guess I'm just thinking."  
  
"About what?" I curled my leg under me and looked at him as I leaned against the door.  
  
"About last nite. It pisses me off that Lee hurt you like that."  
  
"But I got him back." I smiled. He smiled and chuckled softly.  
  
"Yeah, that's true. I'm sure his jaw is feeling rather numb right now." We both started laughing. "So, you like Vin Diesel, huh?  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah! I mean what girl doesn't?! He's so massively hot!" I said.  
  
"I'll have to remember that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It'll give me some ideas on what to get you for your birthday. Speaking of which, when is it?"  
  
"October 20. It's not that big of deal. I wouldn't even waste your money on getting me something. It's just a normal day."  
  
"Yeah, I'll try to remember that." He smiled slyly and I knew that the wheels in his head were turning. He was making plans. I could just tell.  
  
"I hate it when you smile like that," I said looking out the window just as Jeff's cell rang. He looked at me than at it. I knew he wanted me to answer it. "Hello, Jeff Hardy's cell phone. Casey speaking."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for telling me who I'm calling," Shannon said sarcastically. "I just wanted to let Jeff know that Shane and I want to stop at the next McDonalds and get something to eat."  
  
"Already!? It's only 12:00 and we just ate breakfast."  
  
"Some of us didn't just eat. Amy and Matt are stopping too."  
  
"Alright, let me ask him if he wants to stop." I covered the mouth of the phone and turned to Jeff. "Shane and Shannon are hungry. They...."  
  
"McDonalds it is!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Whoa! How'd you know that's what I was gonna say?" He shrugged and I uncovered the phone. "I guess we'll be joining you guys." "Alright, see you then!"  
  
We hung up and I placed the phone on the dash. We pulled into a McDonalds and walked in. I found a seat and waited for everyone to join me. I had just gotten done eating. Like I was gonna eat more. They shortly joined me and the guys had started eating on their way to the table. I narrowed my eyes at them and rolled them.  
  
"You guys are such pigs," I said. Amy nodded in agreement.  
  
"I got you a chocolate shake. Matt said that's usually what you get to drink." Shane handed me a medium shake and I looked at him.  
  
"You really didn't have to. I was fine," I said as he pulled his hand back.  
  
"Alright, I'll drink it then." He began to take a sip of it and I bit my lip. I put my hand on his arm and he stopped. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"I said you didn't have to get it for me. I never said I wouldn't take it!" He handed it back to me and I took a sip from it. He smiled and continued eating his big Mac. I stole a couple fries from him and he just laughed. Amy elbowed Shannon's stomach and he dropped some of his fries on the table. I burst out laughing as he put on a puppy dogface. Amy gave him some her fries and he continued eating. Amy made a growling noise and slapped the back of his head. Shannon grabbed the back of his head and looked at Amy. She nodded towards Shane and I.  
  
"Amy, are you having a seizer?!" Shannon said.  
  
"AAHHH!! Shannon! You dork!" She nodded towards Shane and I again. Shannon looked from Amy to us and a light bulb seemed to light up in his head.  
  
"Jeff, is it alright if I ride with you?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Yeah man. Of course. As long as you don't mind riding with me and Case."  
  
"Well, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something. Casey could go with Shane instead. As long as they don't mind," Shannon said.  
  
"I don't mind," Shane and I said. We chuckled and I took a sip of my shake.  
  
They all finished eating and we left the McDonalds. We continued our trip to Charlotte. I sat in the passenger seat and played with the radio stations and began to get aggravated with the lack of good music.  
  
"Ugh! This sucks! Aren't there any good radio stations around here? I feel like I'm back in the woods of Maine!" I complained.  
  
"Oh, you're from Maine?" Shane asked laughing as I complained.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately."  
  
"My c.d.s are in the backseat. Go ahead and pick something," he said. I leaned over the seat and searched for the c.d.s. Shane looked in the rear view mirror and started moving off the road. I felt us quickly swerve back onto the road.  
  
"What the hell happened?" I asked sitting back in the seat and looking through his collection.  
  
"Dead animal. Didn't want to make it any deader," he said covering the fact that he was looking at my butt.  
  
"Yeah okay. Oh..Rob Zombie! Dude, I absolutely love him!" I said putting Sinister Urge into the c.d. player.  
  
"Yeah, he's one of my favorites. I should have known you'd like him."  
  
"Oh? Why's that?"  
  
"You seem like the type of person to like rock/alternative stuff. You know, the whole hair coloring deal, black nails, etc."  
  
"This is the first time I've ever had any color besides blond dyed in my hair. But you'd be right. I am that type of person. But I also love rap, hip hop, and even pop." Shane laughed at me.  
  
"You know, you are a pretty cool person."  
  
"Thanks. You too."  
  
"When are you guys leaving?"  
  
"I think Thursday. We have a house show in Florida on Friday, I believe."  
  
"Are you busy Wednesday nite?"  
  
"I don't think so. Why?"  
  
"You wanna go do something? Just you and me?"  
  
"You mean like a date?"  
  
"Yeah, unless you've got a boyfriend or something. I thought we had a lot of fun together last nite, so I figured we could have some more fun. So, what do you say?" "Yeah, why not? I'd love to go out with you."  
  
"Great. I'll pick you up at the Hardy house around 6:00. We'll go out to dinner, maybe dancing."  
  
"That'll be great."  
  
I was smiling the rest of the way to the arena in Charlotte. 'I can't believe I'm going on a date with Shane Helms' I thought. I sighed as we walked into the arena with the others. It was definitely a good day.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, this chapter kinda sucks. Not all that interesting. I'm gonna try to make the next one better. I hope ya'll continue reading. The reviews are awesome! THANKS!!! 


	8. Mystic Angel

"TRISH!!!!" I yelled down the hall. I dropped my bags and started running towards her.  
  
"CASE!!!" She ran towards me and we collided. We fell to the ground laughing hysterically. We helped each other up and hugged. "Oh my God! I'm so happy to see you! It's weird not sharing a room with you."  
  
"I know. I missed you too! And I'll be sharing with you tonite," I put my around her shoulders and she did the same to me. We walked to the Diva's locker room and were followed by Amy and Jeff, who was carrying my bags. Jeff dropped off my bags and walked out.  
  
"So, how is everything?" Trish asked.  
  
"Good. I've got my debut tonite as Mystic Angel. I'm so excited."  
  
"That's great! Any new hotties?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it," I said slyly. Amy and Trish looked at me curiously. "Guess who I have a date with on Wednesday nite."  
  
"Jeff Hardy?!" Trish said excitedly. I shook my head. She looked kind of disappointed.  
  
"No, Shane Helms," Amy said casually.  
  
"How'd you know?" I asked. Her eyes got wide and she turned away. "What did you do?!"  
  
"I umm..Shannon and I..umm...well, we kind of set you two up," she said.  
  
"Excuse me?! You set us up?" I said roughly.  
  
"Yeah, you're not mad, are you?"  
  
"Amy! Why would you set us up?"  
  
"Well, I knew you liked him and Shannon knew he liked you, so.."  
  
"Wait! When did all this happen? How did Shane get into the picture?" Trish interrupted.  
  
"I met Shane last nite and we really got to know each other. I really started to like him," I explained. "But I still don't understand the whole set up deal."  
  
"Well, that's why Shannon rode with Jeff so you would ride with Shane. This way Shane would ask you out. And I see that our plan worked!" Amy said proudly. I stared at her coldly. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to speed up the process with you a little. He was going to do it eventually."  
  
"Really? Alright, I guess I can't be mad at you!" I said.  
  
"I really missed out on a lot, didn't I?" Trish asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. And you should be glad you missed out on most of it," I said taking the hat off and moving my hair to show her the bruise.  
  
"Who the hell did that?!" she asked.  
  
"Jeff's ex-girlfriend's friend, Lee." I said putting the hat back on.  
  
"Oh wow. Why?" she asked. Amy and I sat there explaining everything and Trish took it all in. "That was so awesome of you to stand up for Jeff. I guess I did miss a lot."  
  
"Hey, I hate to interrupt, but Case do you want to get some training time in?" Matt asked peeking his head in the room.  
  
"Yeah, let me just get changed. Do you think we could set the boom box out there? I think I work better with music," I said pulling Jeff's athletic pants out and a Hardy Boyz tank top out of one of my bags.  
  
"Sure, not a problem. Any requests for music?"  
  
"Anything rock!" I smiled. He nodded and left me to change. I walked in the back of the locker room and changed. I walked back out and Trish was dressed to work with me. The three of us walked to the ring where we could hear Linkin Park blaring from a small radio set up on the ramp. In the ring ready to work were Jeff, Matt, Shane, and Shannon. Amy took a seat on the ramp while Trish and I climbed into the ring. She took the steps and I flipped over the ropes. "So, why are you guys in here?"  
  
"We thought we'd help you out today," Shannon answered. "Jeff told us he wanted to work on flying. So, who's better to help out then me and Shane?"  
  
"You got a point. So, what first?" I asked. We started on moonsaults, then went on to swantons, then onto the shooting star press (which happens to be my favorite). I learned how to do a frankensteiner and a phoenix splash. After about 3 hours of training people started forming around the ring to get some time in there to practice.  
  
"I guess we're done for today. You did really good for today. You're really a fast learner. I'm surprised at how far you've come since we started," Matt said.  
  
"She must be a natural like myself," Shane said. Matt and Jeff looked at each other than rolled their eyes at him.  
  
"We forgot that you are the almighty Shane Helms who didn't need to do training because you were too good," Jeff joked.  
  
"You got that right! I am that damn good!" Shane said.  
  
"What is it with guys in this business? Does the ego just come with the job or what?" I asked Trish. She shrugged and we climbed out of the ring and joined Amy on the ramp. We watched the guys fight it out in the ring to see who was the better wrestler. Eventually most of the other guys joined in, including a few new people to the roster. After looking at them closely I recognized them as Christian, Test, Lance Storm, and Chris Jericho. "Okay, what are they doing here?"  
  
"They're the new people to come over to RAW from Smackdown," Trish said.  
  
"Seriously? That's so awesome!" I exclaimed as Jeff, Matt, Shane, and Shannon walked up to us with the Canadians following.  
  
"Case, I want you to meet Jason Reso, Andrew Martin, Lance Evers, and Chris Irvine. Everyone, this is Casey Piniarski," Matt said as I shook everyone's hands.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all," I said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. We were watching you in the ring. You've got some skills. I hope you're planning to pursue a career in wrestling," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, actually I am. I'm doing pictures full time for the moment and I'm valeting for the Hardyz as well," I said.  
  
"Oh, so you're the one that's goin to help them next week for the tag titles. After we nail them in the head with the belt that is," Jay said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, that would be me. But don't forget, the Undertaker comes out and chases your asses out of here."  
  
"Yeah, very true," Lance said.  
  
"Did you get Vince's message?" Jeff asked me.  
  
"No, what message?"  
  
"Well, I'm goin to Ozzfest on Friday and he wants you to take pictures there instead of going to the house show."  
  
"Nice!! Jessy was goin to Ozzfest in New Jeresy. I was so jealous. This is awesome."  
  
"Ah, a rocker chick. Gotta love em," Andrew said walking going back to the ring. I gave him a weird look and shook my head.  
  
"Can one of you wonderful drivers take me to the mall?" I asked. At this point, Chris, Lance, and Jay walked back to the ring.  
  
"Why?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well, I need a pair of black jeans for my debut tonite. I have to go to hot topic or something."  
  
"I can take you, if someone will let me borrow their car. Jeff?" Trish asked.  
  
"Oh no!! You know my rule. No one and I mean no one drives my car," he said.  
  
"You can take my car," Matt said as Amy handed Trish the keys. I stood up and we walked to the back to get changed and take a quick shower. Then we drove to the mall.  
  
"I haven't been shopping for a while!" Trish said starting to drool over all the stores that the mall had. "Oh, we so should go in here."  
  
Trish dragged me into Wet Seal as I groaned. "Trish, we don't have much time. We have like 2 hours to get back to the arena and who knows how long it's gonna take me to get pants."  
  
"What else are you wearing? Maybe we can get you a top in here," she said pulling down a sandy colored top and holding it against me.  
  
"My character is mysterious. So, I'm gonna wear black pants, black sneakers, and a long sleeved black shirt."  
  
"Oh, come on. You need some color." She pulled a pink t-shirt off a shelve and held it up to me. "You should try wearing pink. It looks really good on you."  
  
"No way Trish. I don't do pink. I hate pink!" I pushed the shirt away and walked away. "I'm wearing black and that's that."  
  
"Fine, fine. Whatever you want!" she said as walked out of the store in search of a Hot Topic. "I can't believe you painted your nails black and streaked your hair blue. You had such a pretty hair color."  
  
"Trish, it wasn't my original color. And I happen to like the streaks." I pulled her into Hot Topic and searched for the jeans.  
  
"I know it wasn't, but it still looked good. But I have to admit the blue streaks look good too." She smiled as I picked up a pair of pants that looked just like the ones the Hardyz wear. I paid for them and we walked out. We went into an Old Navy and I went on a search for a black long sleeved shirt.  
  
"They have to have a plain black shirt," I said looking through the racks. I looked over at Trish. She had a few guys standing around her and was signing autographs. I sighed and decided to go off on my own and walked over to the men's section. I finally found one and went back to where I left Trish and it seemed like the crowd of guys had grown. "Trish, I got the shirt."  
  
"Just a sec Case. I'm just handing out some Stratusfaction to these guys." She smiled that smile of hers and I stood there waiting. After about 10 minutes I went to look at jeans. I knew I was doing a bad thing because when I went back to Trish I had 5 pairs of different styled jeans in my hands. She was signing one last autograph and gave out one last hug. She walked over to me and looked at the pile of jeans I had made. "I see someone just had to go looking at jeans."  
  
"You know they're my weakness!" I laughed as we went through the line and left the store. Trish dragged me into one last store and we were on our way back to the arena by 6:00. I walked inside and left Trish outside to sign some autographs. I walked into the Diva's looker room and changed into my Mystic Angel outfit and got my camera ready. I left my hair down and my make-up was dark and smoky. I tried to cover up the bruise, but nothing worked. I just gave up and put my WWE shirt over my long sleeved one. It would be quicker to change that way. I was lacing my sneakers when Nora came in in her lacy white tank top and black pants smiling.  
  
"I was just talking to Shane and he told me you two are going on a date on Wednesday nite. That's so cool!" She sat on a bench and I looked at her.  
  
"Why is everyone so excited about me going out with Shane? I almost think ya'll want me to go out with him more than he or I want to," I said laughing.  
  
"Ya know, I thought it would be you and Jeff going on a date. Matt told me how he caught you two on the looker room floor a little while ago," Trish said sitting next to Nora.  
  
"We weren't doing anything. We were wrestling and he was trying to find my ticklish spot," I explained.  
  
"Yeah, that's what Matt said," Trish smiled. "He said you were 'horsing' around." She even did the little quote thing with her fingers around horsing.  
  
"We weren't 'horsing' around. We were horsing around." It had made more sense in my head then it did when I said it out loud. She and Nora started laughing at me when Matt barged in.  
  
"Gees Matt, we could have been half naked or something," Trish yelled.  
  
"Yeah, so," he said like a normal guy would. He said it like he was hoping for that.  
  
"What'd you want?" I asked. He threw a brand new Nokia cell phone at me. Its faceplate was black with blue fire and it had a light blue keypad. It wasn't his phone. His was a flip phone. "What's this?"  
  
"It's your very own cell phone. It's a present from Jeff, Shane, Amy, and I. We're paying for the first year of service. Then you'll pay us for it. It's not as nice as mine or Jeff's, but we thought you'd like this one better cause you can change the faceplates and stuff. We knew you liked the blue flames so we got you that one. We were goin to give it to you tonite at Dennys, but I just got a call from Jessy and like normal you weren't around. You never seem to be around when she calls. Anyways, now you can call her on your very own phone and give her the number."  
  
"You didn't have to do this," I said examining it.  
  
"Yes we did. Jeff and I didn't mind you using our phones at first. But then when Jessy kept calling when you weren't around it started to get on my nerves. Plus we were going to get you one anyways. Shane and Amy wanted to pitch in cause you only talk to them on our phones. They can't ever call you without calling us. So, call Jessy back!! I'm goin back to the my locker room." I watched him leave then turned to Trish and Nora.  
  
"Wow, I barely understood that. Do you think he even took a breath?" I joked. They chuckled and I called Jessy on my new phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jessy, I got a cell phone!"  
  
"That's awesome! So, I don't have to call, Matt, anymore?" She asked.  
  
"Nope! You can call my own phone. But don't call me between 7:30 and 11:30 on Monday nites." I gave her the number and realized she had no idea why she couldn't call me during that time frame. "You have no idea why, do you?  
  
"No, should I?"  
  
"I would have thought. You didn't watch TNN when I told you to?"  
  
"I did, but I don't understand why you told me to watch wrestling. I expected to see Edge on there or something." She wasn't a wrestling fan, but was in love with Edge anyways. Thank God for that picture I put in my locker at school of him.  
  
"No, Edge is on Thursday nites at 8:00 on UPN. So you didn't recognize anyone on there?"  
  
"Just the Hardy Boyz only because you liked them so much."  
  
"Okay, watch tonite. 9:00 to 11:00 on TNN. I promise you will see someone on there that you know. You may not know the name, but you'll know the face."  
  
"Who am I going to see?"  
  
"Just wait until tonite. Call me around 11:30 tonite if you can. This way I know if you saw the person."  
  
"Alright. I'll make sure I'll call you. So, who's phone was I calling?"  
  
"I'll tell ya tonite if you see the person I want you to see."  
  
"You are acting very weird, even for you."  
  
"Jessy, when have you known me to not act weird?"  
  
"True."  
  
"Hell, when have you never acted weird?"  
  
"Okay, so we're not weird, we're just different." I laughed.  
  
"Well, I have some interesting news for you."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"I got into a fight last night at a club and now I have a huge bruise on my cheek."  
  
"Oh my God. How did that happen?"  
  
"I interfered in a fight I probably shouldn't have. I was sticking up for my friend when his ex-girlfriend started a fight with him and her new guy came up and well, I punched the girl, the guy slapped me, and I punched him. Then we all got thrown out of the club."  
  
"Holy cow. I can't believe you got in a fight. Okay, so maybe I can. But wow!"  
  
"I have some more interesting news."  
  
"Oh gees. What now?"  
  
"I have a date on Wednesday nite."  
  
"Oh my God! With who? Where are you?"  
  
"Jessy, all your questions will be answered tonite. Trust me. I'll tell you tonite when you call, who I'm going out with."  
  
"Come on. At least tell me where you are."  
  
"Alright. I'm in Charlotte, North Carolina."  
  
"What the hell are you doing there!!!?" she yelled surprised. I laughed.  
  
"I'll tell you tonite! Gees, you'll know everything tonite. I promise!"  
  
"I better! I hate not knowing what's going on."  
  
"I know. You'll soon find out." Shane walked into the locker room and sat next to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks for the phone."  
  
"What?!" Jess asked.  
  
"Oh sorry. I was talking to Shaaaahhhhhh..a friend." I almost blow my cover.  
  
"What?! Case, what's goin on?"  
  
"Nothing. I gotta go. Don't forget to watch TNN tonite."  
  
"I won't and I better find out what's goin on. You are starting to worry me again." We hung up and I looked at Shane. He had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Okay, when did my name become Shaaaahhhhhh?" he asked.  
  
"I was talking to my friend and I never told her what I'm doing, who my friends are, or any of that. She's, hopefully, gonna find out tonite. If her blondness doesn't override her brain." He laughed.  
  
"And what's wrong with blonds?" Trish asked slightly offended.  
  
"Nothing Trish. It was a joke. In fact, my friend who's a blond is a lot smarter than me. It was funny in school cause we would compete sometimes. She would always get the better grade. Plus, if you notice, I'm also blond. I'm stupid in a bottle as Jessy's boyfriend would tell me." Shane and Nora began laughing hysterically. "I don't think it's all that funny."  
  
"Sorry. I wish I had thought of that one though. That's a good one. He's pretty quick," Shane said.  
  
"He's not that good. He's got sandy blond hair," I smiled.  
  
"Well, he's obviously better than you and your friend. He was the one to think of it," Shane said. I decided I would ignore him. He continued to talk to me, but I have no clue what he was talking about. That's my special talent. I can tune out anyone and everyone. "Case, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Okay, fine then. I don't have to take this. I'm leaving." Shane stood up and walked out the door.  
  
I looked at my watch and jumped when I saw the time. I grabbed my camera and film and ran down to the ring. I stood on one of the sides and waited for the show to start.  
  
"Casey, Jeff's up next," one of the other photographers said. I raced off backstage and stood next to Jeff and John.  
  
"Good luck tonite. And stay out of the way of the match. I wouldn't want to have to post pone our date because you got hit in the head with a trash can," Shane said. I smiled at him when Jeff pulled on my shirt and pointed at my face.  
  
"Shane, be a dear and hold these for me until after the match?" I threw my WWE shirt at him and gave him my glasses, camera, and film. He nodded and John's music went off. He walked out and I stood nervously next to Jeff as I pulled my hair as best as I could over my bruise. Then the Hardyz entrance music started. Jeff and I walked out. Jeff banged his head to the music and stood there straight faced and nodded my slightly to the music.  
  
"And his opponent. Weighing in at 210 from Cameron, North Carolina, being accompanied to the ring by Mystic Angel. JEFF HARDY!!!" Lilian Garcia announced. Jeff grabbed my hand and walked down to the ring. The match started and I stood to the side yelling encourage meant to Jeff.  
  
"Who's the new girl with Jeff Hardy?" J.R. said.  
  
"I don't know J.R. but she's hot! Puppies!!" King yelled.  
  
"King, calm down. She could be your granddaughter!" J.R. said.  
  
"Come on Jeff!!! Nail him with the lid!!" I yelled.  
  
After many trash can lids to the head, Bradshaw was pinned for the 1, 2, 3. Then all of a sudden Jeff was pinned by Johnny Stramboilli. Then before the belt could even be thought to be given to him, Tommy Dreamer ran out and pinned Johnny to be the Hardcore champion. As Tommy ran into the audience I slid into the ring and helped Jeff up. We got out of the ring and walked backstage. I quickly grabbed my stuff from Shane and ran back out to the ring to continue taking pictures.  
  
"Hey J.R., isn't that Jeff Hardy's new valet Mystic Angel? She's a photographer?" King said.  
  
"Looks that way king," J.R. replied.  
  
"I like a girl with many talents! I wonder what other talents she's hiding!" King said.  
  
The show ended and I was still on a rush from hearing the screams made by the crowd on Jeff and my entrance. As I took a shower I thought of all the wonderful things that were sure to happen to me in the weeks to come. Next week I was going out again with Jeff and Matt for the tag team title match against Lance and Christian. I was actually going to try and stop Test from entering the ring. Then who knows what will happen. Maybe sometime soon, I'll actually get my first match!  
  
After everyone had showered we gathered into cars and went to Dennys like normal. Shane, Jeff, Matt, Amy, Trish, Shannon, and I sat in a large booth in the corner. We ordered our food after fighting about who was going to be on who's check. I was forced to be on Shane's, Jeff was paying for Trish, and of course Matt paid for Amy. Poor Shannon had to pay for himself. We were in deep conversation when a cell phone rang to the music of the Hardyz entrance. Everyone looked around and Matt pointed at me. I looked at my phone and Jessy's number showed up on the face.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What the hell is going on!!???" Jessy exclaimed. I could hear Jesse in the background yelling at me as well.  
  
"I'm guessing you saw the show?"  
  
"Yeah! Oh my God!! You're working for the WWE!!?? Oh my God!! I can't believe it. So are you a wrestler now?" I started laughing. She was so excited, I could tell she was smiling. I bet her parents were gonna be yelling at her anytime now.  
  
"Casey, what the hell are you doing?!" Jesse popped in. "Okay, I'm working for the WWE. Right now, I'm a full time photographer. The Hardy Boyz are training me and I'm getting really good. I'm going to be the boyz valet and then hopefully a wrestling champion. I guess you wanna know the story of how this all happened, huh?" I said as our food came.  
  
"Well yeah!" Jessy and Jesse said together. I laughed and began to explain everything to them. When I was done, they never said anything.  
  
"You two still there?"  
  
"Case, I don't know what to say. I'm really happy for you. So I've been talking to Matt Hardy this whole time?" Jessy asked.  
  
"Yep, you sure have been."  
  
"Wow. This is amazing. I guess I can't make fun of wrestling anymore, huh?" Jesse asked.  
  
"You can, but I just may have to come back just to kick your ass!"  
  
"You've been training. And I'm not that stupid," he said.  
  
"Blue hair?" Jessy asked.  
  
"Yeah, you don't like it?"  
  
"No, it's just different. So I guess I'll have to continue watching just so I can see you."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I guess I could do that. As long as you get me a picture of Edge." I heard her giggle as Jesse growled a little.  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
"So who are you goin out with? Are you dating Jeff Hardy?"  
  
"No. I'm not. Shane Helms. That's who I thanked for the phone earlier."  
  
"That's so cool. But who's he?" she asked curiously.  
  
"The Hurricane? You've never seen him have you?"  
  
"Nope. He wasn't on tonite."  
  
"He wouldn't be. He's on Smackdown. Hmmm...ya know what, I'll send you a picture of him. If I can borrow his laptop. I'll try to do it tonite." Shane looked at me and smiled. He nodded his head telling me that I could use his laptop when we got to the hotel. "I'm gonna let you go. We're eating right now at our favorite place."  
  
"Dennys."  
  
"Yeah, Dennys. A lot of good memories here. For me with you guys and for me with my new friends."  
  
"Casey, when can I see you again?"  
  
"Correction, when can WE see you again?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't." I paused and thought for a second. I smiled brightly and continued my thought. "I have an idea, but I don't know if I can do it. I have to check with a bunch of people first. If I can do my idea, we'll be seeing each other soon. Now, I have to go. I call you soon."  
  
"Later killer!" Jesse said as I heard a click.  
  
"What is up with that?" I asked chuckling.  
  
"I don't know, but it kinda fits now doesn't it?" Jessy said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. Lata!" We hung up and I began eating my chicken sandwich.  
  
After we checked into the hotel, I went to Shane and Shannon's room to use Shane's laptop. I sent her a picture of Shane and went back to my room where Trish was already asleep. I changed and plugged in my cell to charge it. I shortly fell asleep into a wonderful dream world. 


	9. The Storm

BOOM!!!!!!  
  
I sat up in the bed and grabbed my Simba. I looked out the window in the hotel room and saw a white flash. BOOM!!!!  
  
"I hate thunderstorms!" I said to myself. I looked over in the bed next to me as Trish continued to sleep. I don't know how she could sleep through this thunderstorm. It was the worst I've ever been in. I pulled the covers over my head gripped my Simba tightly. Normally this would make me feel better, but during this thunderstorm it failed. I threw the covers off of me and got out of bed. I grabbed my room key and walked out and across the hall. I stood in front of Jeff's door and knocked. I stood there waiting for an answer and I knocked again.  
  
"I'm coming! Damnit!" he yelled. He opened the door and I looked at him. He wore plaid boxers and no shirt. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were barely open. "Casey? What are you doing here?"  
  
I ducked as I heard more thunder. He looked at me curiously and pulled me into his room.  
  
"Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"  
  
"Yeah. I am. I'm sorry about waking you, its just Trish seems to be able to sleep through it and I was scared."  
  
"That's alright. Why didn't you go to Shane's room?" he asked motioning for me to sit next to him on the bed.  
  
"You're my best friend. Plus, you're not sharing with anyone and I would have felt stupid waking both of them up."  
  
"I see. Are you alright?" he asked as cringed at a bright flash of white light. He put his arms around me when I shook my head. He held me close and I felt safe in his arms. "We're always gonna be best friends, right? No matter what happens?"  
  
"Of course. But nothing is gonna happen. I'll always be here with you."  
  
"Casey, things are gonna change for both of us very soon. I can't tell you what's gonna happen, but it's all gonna be different. I want to know that I can always count on you to be there for me. That I can always call you if I need to," Jeff said looking into my eyes.  
  
"Of course Jeff. I'll be there. No one's gonna change that."  
  
"Not even Shane? I know you both like each other and I want you both to be happy, I just don't lose you." "Jeff, you will never be able to get rid of me. Besides, it's just one date with Shane and I'll hardly ever get to see him so it probably wont work out in the end anyways." A cannon shot of thunder went off and I buried my head in Jeff's chest. I could hear his heart beating rhythmically and felt his chest heave with every breath.  
  
"I can't believe you're afraid of thunderstorms. Here I am thinking I know you well enough to think that you weren't afraid of really anything. And then you come in here scared to death of a thunderstorms."  
  
"Jeff, you don't know me as well as you think you do. When you do get to know me, you'll be surprised as to the kind of person I really am," I said pulling away. He sighed and smiled.  
  
"Do you want to sleep in here with me?"  
  
"Could I?"  
  
"Yeah, come on. Let's get some sleep. It's 4:00 and we've gotta get up early for our trip to Smackdown in Raleigh." He crawled under the covers and I joined him. I faced him as he wrapped his loving, safe, strong arms around me. I forgot all about the storm and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
"Jeff!!! Get up!!!" Matt yelled as he pounded on the door. I opened my eyes and looked at Jeff as he let his arms go from around me. I looked at my watch as he stood up.  
  
"It's only 7:00. We can't be leaving yet," I said. He shrugged and opened the door. Matt was only wearing a pair of shorts and his hair was messed. He had obviously just woken up. Amy, Shane, and Trish stood behind him looking very similar to him. They all looked worried and tired.  
  
"Matt, what's goin on? Is something wrong?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, Casey's gone. Trish woke up and she wasn't in the bed, but her stuff is still in the room," Matt said.  
  
"Matt, I'm right here," I said. Matt pushed his way into the room as I sat up with the covers still over me.  
  
"What happened last nite?" Amy asked curiously. Jeff sat next to me as Shannon burst into the room.  
  
"Dude, did ya'll find her?" he asked gasping for air. He looked at me then at Jeff and raised his eyebrows. "I guess so."  
  
"I slept in here last nite. I, I, I."  
  
"She had a bad dream," Jeff said smiling at me. "So, she came in here and I told her she could stay with me."  
  
"Oh. You had us all worried. When Trish came into my room asking if I had seen you, it really scared me," Shane said embracing me in a hug. "You could have come to me if you had a bad dream."  
  
"Well, Jeff is right across the hall from me, and I kinda felt weird waking both you and Shannon up over something so stupid as a bad dream."  
  
"You could have woken me up about it," Trish said.  
  
"I'm sorry. The next time I leave like that, I'll make sure to leave a note or something." They all nodded at me as Jeff put an arm around me.  
  
"Well, we might as well get ready to leave. We're all up now so how about we meet in the hall in about an hour?" Amy suggested we all agreed as they left Jeff's room.  
  
"A bad dream?" I asked when the door shut.  
  
"Yeah, well, I thought that would be better than them all knowing you're afraid of thunder."  
  
"Thanks. That was really sweet of you." I kissed his cheek and got out of the bed. I walked out the room and to mine.  
  
"So, what were you really doing in Jeff's bed last nite?" Trish asked.  
  
"Nothing. He was comforting me and that's it." I walked into the bathroom to take a shower and left her in the room to pack her things.  
  
I put on a pair of my new jeans and a dark blue tank top. My pulled on Shane's hat and tied my shoes. I gathered all my stuff and put it by the door.  
  
"I guess I'll see you Friday at the house show," Trish said giving me a hug.  
  
"Actually, I'm going to Ozzfest with Jeff. But I'll see Sunday. And I'll call you Thursday to tell you about my date with Shane."  
  
"You better!!! I'll see you later!" I walked out of the room and stood in the hall waiting for everyone else to join me. I sat on the floor next to my bags and started listening my headphones.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Shane asked placing his bags next to mine. I pulled my head phones around my neck and stopped the c.d.  
  
"Nope. It's free." I smiled as he sat down.  
  
"So, what was your bad dream about?" he asked.  
  
"I don't really want to talk about. It would be like reliving it." He shook his head understandingly. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah of course."  
  
"What do I have to do to have people come visit me on the show? I want to fly two of my friends out to one of the shows to see me."  
  
"Call Vince and get it arranged for them to be on the guest list. That's it. He's very understanding about these types of things. You should have them come out to Seattle so I can meet them. RAW and Smackdown are both there the week after next. When I get back from Australia."  
  
"That's a good idea. Then they can meet all my friends!" I said taking out my phone. "I wish I was going to Australia. I've always wanted to go there. You'll have to tell me all about it."  
  
"You bet!"  
  
Jeff came out of his room and joined us on the floor. For once he wasn't late. Shannon was the next to join us. We were just waiting on Matt and Amy. I called Vince and spoke to his secretary about Jessy and Jesse coming to see me. She said that she'd make sure they were on the guest list and that passes would be ready for them for both shows. I didn't know why they would need passes for both shows, but I figured I'd go along with it. Maybe I could get Jessy to meet Edge that way. As I was getting off the phone Amy and Matt joined us and we checked out of the hotel. I rode with Jeff for the ride to Raleigh. During the long ride I took a short, but helpful nap. He even answered my phone when it rang while I slept.  
  
"Case, wake up. It's Jessy," Jeff said nudging me softly. My eyes fluttered open as I sat up and stretched. I took the phone out of his hand and yawned.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hi Jess. What's up?"  
  
"Not much. I just saw Shane's picture. How do you get to be lucky enough to be around all those hot guys?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm probably meeting Edge tonite." I looked over at Jeff as he laughed.  
  
"I hate you!! So who was that that answered the phone? That certainly was not Matt."  
  
"Nope it was Jeff. Hey, are you busy August 11-14?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"What about Jesse?"  
  
"I doubt it. You know him. He's never doing anything except hanging out at Ben's. Why?  
  
"How would you like to come out and see me in Seattle? We're gonna be there for RAW. I thought that would be a good place for you to visit because you'd get to meet Shane since Smackdown will be there too."  
  
"I would love to, but I don't have any money and I know Jesse doesn't either."  
  
"That's okay. It's on me. I'll reserve the seats for the plane. You're gonna have to take a plane."  
  
"Casey, I hate planes."  
  
"Jessy, they're not that bad. I've been flying to a lot of places and you really get use to it. I really want to see you and I want you to meet my friends. PLEASE!!!"  
  
"Well, since I want to see you so badly, okay. So what days should I take off?"  
  
"Probably fly out here on Saturday so you can be all rested up Sunday. Then fly back home on Wednesday and take the day off Thursday. I know it's a lot of time off."  
  
"That's alright. What about a hotel? I can't afford to do that either."  
  
"This whole trip is on me. Trust me. Just get back to me about Jesse."  
  
"Okay. I'll call you tonite. Are there any specific times I can't call you?"  
  
"Nope. You can call me whenever!"  
  
"Alright. I gotta get ready for work. I'll talk to ya later!" We hung up and put my phone next to Jeff's on the dash.  
  
"So, I'm finally gonna get to meet Jessy and Jesse?" "Yep. Everything is gonna be arranged by Vince's secretary. She said she'd reserve the plane tickets and hotel room. I'm really excited to see them."  
  
"So what's this obsession you have with Edge?"  
  
"I don't have an obsession with Edge. Okay, so maybe he has a hot body and really nice hair and an awesome smile, but really it's Jessy."  
  
"I see. You think he has nice hair?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I wish I had hair like his." I smiled as he laughed at me. "What? It's not funny."  
  
We continued to drive to Raleigh and I fell asleep again along the way. When we finally reached the arena we were all starving. We never ate anything for breakfast so we all went to McDonalds where I was introduced to John Cena, Rey Mysterio, and Adam Copeland.  
  
"Dude, Case, has a thing about your hair," Jeff said to Adam.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked as we all decided to pull tables together to eat.  
  
"I mean, she thinks you have awesome hair," Jeff said.  
  
"Jeff, I am never telling you anything EVER again," I said.  
  
"You think my hair is awesome?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. And your smile. And your body. Okay, you're just awesome."  
  
"Well, thank you!" he said. I blushed a little and smiled sweetly. He smiled back and we continued eating.  
  
After we ate, we went to the arena and I met more people. Everyone on Smackdown was just as nice as the people on RAW. Jeff, Matt, Amy, and I stayed in the back and watched the show. When it was over we were all really too tired to go to Dennys so we decided to get to our hotel.  
  
"Who am I staying with?" I asked as we walked up to the desk. "I mean, I don't have Trish here.  
  
"I'll stay with you. Matt and Jeff can share a room," Amy offered.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't get to see Matt a lot, so don't you want this time to be with him?"  
  
"Too much of a good thing can be bad for you," Amy smiled.  
  
Amy and I said goodnite to the guys and went into our room. We changed and fell asleep quickly. In the morning we gathered our stuff together and brought it all to the cars.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tonite Case. I'll pick you up at the Hardy's around 6:00," Shane said giving me a hug.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
  
"Home. I gotta exchange some clothes. But I'll definitely see you tonite." He got into his car and left.  
  
Shannon and I rode with Jeff and followed Amy and Matt home. We dropped Shannon off at his house and continued to the Hardy house. Jeff followed me inside to say hello to his dad then left to relax. I retreated to the spare bedroom to get some much needed sleep before my nite with Shane. 


	10. You Rock My Hurriworld

"Case, get up," Amy said softly. I rolled over and looked at her. I pulled the covers over my head to block her out. She sat down on the edge of the bed and tapped my foot. "You know, it's 4:00."  
  
"So what?!" I grumbled.  
  
"Well, a certain Shane Helms will be here in 2 hours. And unlike Jeff, he's normally on time." I shot up and looked at her.  
  
"2 hours to get ready?! I gotta take a shower, get dressed, do my hair, do my make-up. Oh hell!! What am I gonna wear? What the hell am I gonna do with my hair?" I leaped out of bed and ran for the door. Amy jumped up and grabbed my arm.  
  
"Do you want me to help you with your hair? I would love to help you pick out an outfit," Amy said. I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Amy, has anyone every told you that you are an angel?"  
  
"No, but I always had a feeling I was." I laughed as we walked out of my room. "Now get in that shower!"  
  
I quickly got in the warm shower. After my half hour shower, I wrapped a towel around me. I opened the door and looked right into Jeff's face.  
  
"Whoa. That's something you don't want to go surprising people with," I teased grabbing his face.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny." I pushed my way past him and into the bedroom. He followed me and watched as I dug through my bags for clothes. "So, you must be really excited about tonite."  
  
"Yeah. I am. Now I only have an hour and a half to get ready. Could you possibly send Amy up?" I asked trying to push him out.  
  
"I get the feeling you don't want me in here."  
  
"No Jeff. I just love having men watch me get dressed," I said sarcastically. Jeff smiled mischievously and walked down the stairs. I shook my head and closed the door. I sat on the bed and waited for Amy. Soon after Jeff left there was a knock on the door and Amy walked in. "So, any ideas?"  
  
"I know exactly how to do your hair. The clothes, not a clue." She sat next to me on the bed. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"I really don't know. He said something about going to dinner and maybe dancing. I don't know about anything else." "What about a cute little skirt?"  
  
"One, I don't have a skirt. And two, I'm not a skirt girl."  
  
"Hmmm, well, let me see your jeans." I handed her the bag that I kept most of my jeans in. She looked through them and found a faded pair of flairs. "These. They would look awesome with a pair of black combat boots. And you can wear mine."  
  
"Thanks. What would I do without you?"  
  
"Probably go naked!!!" She laughed as I took the jeans from her. "Okay now onto shirts. Tank top. Especially if there's a chance you could go dancing. What about that one that has the slash across the top and the gems along it?"  
  
"That would be awesome! I need you around more often to dress me. I don't know how I do it everyday without you," I laughed as I pulled the shirt out. I ran into the bathroom and quickly got dressed. I went back in the room and put my belt on. I spun in a circle for Amy and she whistled. "Now what are you going to do about my hair?"  
  
She laughed and led me into the bathroom. She pulled out a curling iron and plugged it in to heat it up. She sat me down on the toilet and left. A few minutes later Jeff walked in with Amy's boots.  
  
"Alright. Amy, what the hell kind of make-up are you using?" I asked taking the boots from him.  
  
"You're just the regular old comedian tonite!" Jeff said. "Amy is talking to Matt. She asked me to bring these up to you."  
  
"Thanks. So, what do you think of my outfit?" I asked pulling the boots on.  
  
"You look really nice. He'll love it." He smiled sweetly and I smiled back.  
  
"Thanks." Amy walked in and pushed Jeff out. She shut the door and began working on my hair. When she was done I had a head full of blond, blue streaked ringlets. Whenever I moved my head they bounced.  
  
"You look awesome!" Amy said as I began working on my make-up. I wore gray eye shadow and black eyeliner. On my lips I used a sparkly peach color. I wore medium sized silver hoop earrings and a silver Libra necklace. Around 6:00 I began to hear the guys talk. Shane's voice suddenly appeared.  
  
"Oh my God!! He's here. I'm not ready." I said frantically looking around my room for my cell, id, some cash, and gum.  
  
"Don't worry. It's okay for the girl to be late on the first date!" Amy smiled and headed downstairs. I quickly grabbed my stuff, checked myself in the mirror one last time, and calmly walked downstairs.  
  
"Dude, girls love the hurricane deal. I've had tons more girls since I started with it than I did when I was just Sugar Shane," Shane said as I stood in the entrance to the living room. Matt looked up and me and smiled. Shane gave him a weird look than did a double take at me. He stood up and walked over to me.  
  
"Hey," I said calmly.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said taking my hands.  
  
"Thanks. If it wasn't for Amy, I wouldn't be wearing anything right now!"  
  
"Well, that wouldn't be such a bad thing either." Shane winked at me and I rolled my eyes. He was wearing a black wife beater, baggy blue jeans, and boots. He was dressed very casually and I was glad I didn't got to too much trouble to figure out what I was gonna wear. Yeah, riiight!!! "Are we ready to go? I figured we could go for a picnic at the park. Then out to the clubs!"  
  
"That sounds great." We started walking to the door as Matt stood in the entryway with his arm around Amy. Jeff leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Lata guys!"  
  
"When can we expect you to be home?" Matt asked.  
  
"Whenever I get home," I said as we walked out the door.  
  
Shane walked me to the car and held the door open for me. I climbed in and shut the door. He ran over to the driver's side and started the car. The music of choice in the radio was Puddle of Mudd. We drove to a nearby park and he opened the door for me to get out. He grabbed a basket and blanket out of the trunk of the car and took my hand as we headed for a hill to sit on. He laid out the blanket and we sat down.  
  
"So we are eating tonite, Mr. Helms," I asked trying to peak into the basket.  
  
"Ah, now that's a surprise. Close your eyes." I did as was told and closed them. I heard him moving things around and opened my eye slightly to see what was going on. "Nope, no peaking!"  
  
"Come on Shane. It smells really good." I took in a deep breath and could smile chicken. He held something up to my lips and I took a bite. "Popcorn chicken?!"  
  
"Yeah. I stopped at KFC on the way to pick you up. I remembered you saying something about loving the stuff. So I figured we would eat that on our first date. This is a lot more romantic than standing in the restaurant waiting for our food."  
  
"Shane, this is very romantic. I love it!" He smiled as he fed me more chicken. I couldn't believe that he had remembered me telling him about loving popcorn chicken. It was one of my favorite foods. "Okay, now, it's my turn to feed you. You need to eat too!"  
  
He laughed as I picked up some chicken in my fingers. He leaned in and took it out of my hand with his teeth. The whole picnic idea was sweet and romantic. I couldn't think of anything else I would have rather done. Once we finished the bucket of chicken Shane sat next to me and put his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and watched as little kids played on a swing set. It reminded me of my ex-boyfriend Eric. We worked together one summer at a park. We spent a lot of our time on the swings, but when the summer ended, we parted and never spoke to each other again. I saw him a couple times after, but it was like he didn't recognize me. So, I moved on with my life.  
  
I lifted my head and he looked at me. I smiled playfully then took his hand and stood. I pulled him up off the blanket and dragged him to the swings.  
  
"What are we doing?" he asked.  
  
"Playing on the swings!" I sat on a swing and started moving my legs back and forth. He stood with his arms crossed and smiled at me. "Come on!! It's fun!"  
  
He shook his head and sat on a swing next to me. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I don't remember the last time I was on swings!"  
  
"It's fun though, isn't it!?" He nodded.  
  
After about 15 minutes of playing on the swings, he pulled me off and we sat back down on the blanket. I looked at him as he searched through the basket. He pulled out a box of strawberries, a jar of chocolate syrup, and whipped cream. He raised his eyebrows suggestively and I laughed.  
  
"I didn't know if you liked chocolate covered strawberries or not, so I brought the whipped cream. Then I figured we could use the whipped cream later!" I rolled my eyes and laughed.  
  
"Well, you're lucky cause I happen to love chocolate covered strawberries. And as for the whipped cream, we'll just have to see how the nite goes!" I smiled a half smile and his eyes grew wide. He dipped a strawberry in the syrup and fed it to me. I took a bite as chocolate dripped off. He wiped the chocolate off my chin with his fingers as I fed him one. He then put half a strawberry in his mouth as I bit the other half. Okay, so maybe for a first date it was a little on the sensual side, but that was just the kind of guy Shane was. He was a little forward without being over the top. I liked that. He went for what he wanted. I was perfectly happy being what he wanted.  
  
"Okay, so now that we have no more strawberries, let's go hit some clubs," Shane said licking some chocolate off his lips. We put everything back in the basket and headed for Shane's car. I stood next to the trunk as a couple kids walked over to us.  
  
"Oh man! You're the Hurricane!" one of them said excitedly. Shane shut the trunk and looked at them.  
  
"That I would be, my fair citizen." I giggled as he put on the Hurricane act.  
  
"Can we have your autograph?" the other asked handing him a pen and piece of paper.  
  
"Of course! What are your names?" He began to sign the paper and then waited for their names so he could personalize it.  
  
"My name is Kenny and this is my little brother James."  
  
"Well, there you go citizen Kenny and citizen James. I hope to be seeing you again soon. And let me know if you find any evil doers!" Shane said happily. They shook their heads and then looked at me.  
  
"Are you Jeff Hardy's girl?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Yeah, Mystic Angel?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm Mystic Angel," I replied.  
  
"Can we have your autograph too?" James asked handing me the pen and paper that Shane had just signed. I smiled and nodded. I handed it back to them and crossed my arms. "Thank you so much."  
  
"Not a problem. Now me and this hurri-chick need to be going. Be good. I don't want to hear that you have joined the dark side!" Shane said. He was really good with his character. He certainly didn't disappoint the fans. I smiled as they walked away to their parents jumping for joy that they just got the Hurricane's autograph.  
  
"They were sweet. You were sweet," I said as we got in the car.  
  
"You have to be awesome to your fans. If you're not then you'll lose them. You'll get them soon. I know you will," he said smiling.  
  
"I hope I got some as sweet as them."  
  
"Case, you've already got them. I know that from this moment on, they'll be watching the t.v. for you. And every time you're on they'll be screaming and cheering because they actually got to meet you."  
  
We pulled out of the park and drove to a nearby club. It was only 8:00 so there really wasn't anyone there. We decided to walk down to a convenience store and get something to drink. When we walked in Shane was bombarded by little teenybopper girls. They were the spitting image of Britney Spear and Mandy Moore. I stood back and laughed.  
  
"Oh my God!! It's Sugar Shane!! I'm in need of a Sugar fix!! You rock my Hurri-world!!" That's all that came from their mouths. Shane stood there smiling trying to sign as my autographs as possible. They were nothing like the two cute boys we met at the park. They were like rabid dogs. I fully expected one of them to walk away with a piece of Shane's hair hanging out of her mouth.  
  
I walked in the back where the drinks were and grabbed a Dragon fruit Sobe. I went back to the group of girls and there was now only a couple older girls standing there. They seemed to be polite and didn't scream out any sexual fantasies to him. He seemed to enjoy them. When the last girl walked away he walked over to me shaking his head.  
  
"Well, you've had quite the productive nite, now haven't you?" I grinned as he grabbed a soda and paid for the drinks.  
  
"As much as I love my fans, there are just some that should be beaten with a stick. I mean, gees, did they have to scream out they're every dream and fantasy about me? ICK! They're like 16 years old!" he exclaimed as we walked back to the club which now had a line at the door.  
  
"Oh come on. You know you wanted some of them. Young, innocent, cute," I said smiling.  
  
"Okay, so yeah, but they're so young."  
  
"Shane, I hate to tell ya. But I'm not much older than some of them." He looked at me strangely and confused. "I'm only 18."  
  
"You are not. You can't be. You've got to be like 21. Otherwise you wouldn't have gotten into the club the other nite." I started laughing as I pulled out my id.  
  
"Shane, I'm 21 on here. I got hooked up with a fake id," I whispered as he examined it.  
  
"Wow. I really thought you were older." I shook my head. "Oh who cares? Age doesn't matter, right? As long as we have fun together and are into each other, what does age have to do with anything?"  
  
"Are you trying to say that you like me?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I really do like you. We seem to make a good pair. I wouldn't have asked you out if I didn't."  
  
"What do you like about me?"  
  
"Everything. You're strong, sweet, intelligent, sensible, and so damn cute!" I laughed as he took my hand in his. "You're just the kind of girl, I'd go for. I just like you."  
  
He moved his face close to mine and we were about to kiss when we were interrupted by the bouncer. "I need to see your ids." We flashed him our ids and walked into the club. Shane walked up to the bar and got us a couple sodas as I found a table in the upper level. We sat across from each other as we watched the club fill up. The later it got, the fuller it got.  
  
"You ready to do some dancing?" Shane asked grabbing my hand.  
  
"Am I ready to dance? Hell, I'm always ready to dance!" We walked down to the dance floor and stood in the middle. Lights were flashing, Pink was blaring from the speakers, and people were grinding all around us.  
  
Shane pulled me close and we began to grind. It wasn't that innocent, middle school dance grinding either. It was hot, attraction grinding. While we danced it seemed like no one was around us. We were the only ones on the floor. I knew at that moment that I could easily fall in love with him. Whenever Shane's around I feel nervous, but outgoing. He makes me feel like the only one in the world. None of my other boyfriends made me feel that way. I really hoped that he was feeling the same thing I was.  
  
"Hey, ya wanna go for a walk?" Shane asked in my ear. He bit my ear softly as I nodded. We had been dancing for a few hours even though it only felt like minutes. When I looked at my watch it was already 1:00. We got in the car and drove back to the park.  
  
"Gees, I recognize this place," I said as we walked down the path hand in hand.  
  
"You mean you've been here before? With who?!" he joked. I laughed, as I got closer to him. I shivered as he put his arm around me. "You're cold."  
  
"No, I'm just chchchillyyy," I said as my teeth began to chatter.  
  
"Oh yeah. Chilly." He rolled his eyes as he rubbed my arm softly with his hand. I continued to shiver and he pulled me closer to him as we walked to a pond. "Do you want me to go get my jacket out of the car?"  
  
"No, I like you right here warming me up." I smiled as he wrapped both of his arms around me. He held me tightly as it got colder. "Okay, the body heat thing isn't cutting it."  
  
"I really didn't think it would. Come on, we'll go get my jacket." We walked back to the car and he draped his jacket over my shoulders. We walked back to the pond and sat down. The moon reflected off the pond as crickets chirped in the grass. I leaned against Shane as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I looked up at the stars and saw one fall. 'Please let him kiss me' I thought, hoping the falling star would make the wish come true.  
  
"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" Shane asked. I sat and thought for a second. The best answer to his question would be 'right here with you', but I decided to give him a serious one.  
  
"Australia. Or Paris. Or Athens. Or Rome."  
  
"Okay, I believe I said one place."  
  
"Or Cancun. Or New Zealand. Or Egypt."  
  
"Okay, okay. I get the point. You want to travel." He laughed as I shook my head.  
  
"I have so many places I want to go. I really want to travel. These places have always interested me."  
  
"You'll get there someday. I'm actually going to Australia next weekend. I'm really excited about it."  
  
"I know, and I hate you. You better bring me back something."  
  
"I'll bring you back me."  
  
"Can I have a stuffed kangaroo instead?" I teased.  
  
"Well, gees. Here I am thinking I'm being all romantic and stuff like that and then you go and ruin it! I'm not gonna bring you back anything at all for that remark!" he said removing his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Please!!!" I pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, alright. I'll bring you back something." He put his arms back and yawned. "It's getting late, huh? I should probably get you back home and get myself home."  
  
I nodded as he helped me off the ground. We got back into the car and made our way back to the Hardy house. We drove up the driveway and he put the car in park. I sighed and looked over at him.  
  
"I had really good time tonite," I said.  
  
"Me too. I'd love to go out again," he replied. We smiled and he moved a ringlet of hair out of my face and moved his hand down my cheek. "I'll call you soon. If I don't call soon enough, call me. I really want to see you again."  
  
"You know, it's gonna be really hard for us to date. I mean, I'm on RAW and you're on Smackdown." He put his hand on my leg and looked into my eyes. His brown eyes were sweet and dark. They were the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen.  
  
"Yeah well, we may be seeing each other more often than you think, very soon," he said softly.  
  
"Why do you people keep saying stuff like that? Jeff's been saying the same thing. Now, what's going on?"  
  
"I can't say anything. Just trust me. It's pretty good, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, alright. I'll take your word for it." He smiled and moved towards me. He put his hand on my face softly and pulled me close. Before I knew it his lips were softly touching mine. When we parted, I smiled at him and he smiled back. The kiss was short, but sweet. When our lips touched I felt warm and butterflies. No other person has made me feel like that during a kiss. I've had some good ones, but that was definitely the best.  
  
"I'll call you," he said sweetly. I shook my head and got out of the car. He made sure I was in the house before driving away. I smiled as I walked up the stairs quietly. It was 2:30 and I knew there would be no one up. I walked into my room and flipped on the light.  
  
"AAHH!!" I screamed as I saw someone sitting on the edge of the bed. I looked closely and saw the green hair. "Jeff?! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure you got home safely."  
  
"Why the hell are you sitting here in the dark?" I asked as I sat next to him.  
  
"I thought that I could get some sleep. I didn't think you'd be back this late." He sighed. "Nice jacket."  
  
"Huh?" I looked at the jacket that Shane had let me wear. I took it off and laid it on a nearby chair. "I was cold so Shane let me borrow it. You can go home now if you want. I'm home perfectly safe."  
  
"I can see that. Actually, do you mind if I stay here?" he asked. I pulled out a pair of netted shorts and a short tank top and started walking towards the door. I looked back at him sitting on the bed.  
  
"I don't care. You can if you want." I walked out and got changed in the bathroom. When I went back in the room Jeff was already under the blankets. I smiled and climbed in next to him. I rested my head on his chest and we fell asleep. 


	11. The Move

A/N: Hey all!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This stupid site was down for like a day and then I was in New York for my sister's baby shower this weekend. So, I haven't been able to post and write and all that good crap. Um...this chapter kinda gets into Casey's personal life so be prepared to hear about her past relationships. I'm also gonna try to get a couple more chapters up before I move into my dorm room on Sunday. I don't know when I'll be able to update after that. It may be a while before I get some new chapters up. I don't know how hectic things are gonna get so just bare with me!! Well, on with the story!! ENJOY  
  
  
  
"How come we keep finding you two in bed together?" Amy said as she shook us awake. I sat up and looked at her. When my eyes focused on her I groaned and laid back on Jeff's chest. "Get up!!! You have a plane to catch in a couple hours."  
  
"Amy, I was in the middle of a very, VERY nice dream. Thank you for ruining it!" I said crawling out of bed.  
  
"Any time!" She left the room as I stuck my tongue out at her.  
  
"What was your dream about?" Jeff said in the middle of a yawn.  
  
"About me and Shane. God Jeff, it was such an awesome date. He was sweet, funny, romantic. I couldn't have asked for a better date." I smiled as Jeff sat up.  
  
"Did you two kiss?"  
  
"Yeah. It was short but very sweet. I loved every second that our lips were together." I walked out the door and into the bathroom. Jeff sighed and walked downstairs.  
  
"Why must you two insist on sleeping together?" Amy asked.  
  
"You two slept together again?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah. Man, why does she have to like Shane?" Jeff walked out the door and drove home.  
  
"What does he mean by that? What's wrong with Case liking Shane?" Amy asked.  
  
"Ames, you can't see it? He likes her. And I mean really likes her."  
  
"No way. Oh man, I've been pushing her towards Shane too. I should have been pushing her towards Jeff," Amy said pouring a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Amy, it's not your fault. You can't make her like Jeff. I can tell she really likes Shane and Shane really likes her. You can't change that. No one can change that. That's just the way things are." Matt gave Amy a reassuring kiss on the cheek and poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"I still feel bad. Maybe if Shannon and I hadn't made up that plan than she would have gone out with Jeff last nite." Amy sighed as she ate her cereal.  
  
"Ames, it's better this way. I mean, Casey and Jeff are gonna be split up next week anyways. She'll be with Shane. That's the way things are gonna be for a while." I stood at the top of the stairs listening to Matt and Amy.  
  
"I know, but still. I know they could have worked things out. You can't tell me that you don't see that spark between the two of them. They're perfect together. They have so much in common."  
  
"Yeah, but Amy, they're friends. And Shane and Casey have a spark too. You saw it, if you hadn't you wouldn't have tried to fix them up." Matt sat next to Amy at the kitchen table as I walked in.  
  
"Jeff and I are gonna be split up?" I asked as a tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
"Casey, you weren't supposed to hear any of our conversation. How much of it did you actually hear?" Matt asked looking at me.  
  
"Enough to know that I'm not gonna be with Jeff anymore. That I'll be with Shane. They're putting me on Smackdown?" Matt took my arm and gently pulled me towards him. He sat me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me. Amy looked at me and began to cry.  
  
"Casey, I have completely screwed up your life. I'm so sorry," she sobbed putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Case, you can't let anyone know that you're moving to Smackdown. You weren't supposed to know until it happened in Seattle."  
  
"Matt, I'm not gonna be with Jeff anymore?" He shook his head and held me tightly. "Why? Was I not good enough on RAW? What's gonna happen with my training?"  
  
"No, you were great for RAW. It's just that they wanted another girl on Smackdown, to kinda replace Stacy for when she comes over to RAW. As for your training, I'm still gonna train you. Maybe I'm not the flier Jeff is, but I still want you to be my student. You are going to make one awesome flier. I'm sure Shannon and Shane would love to help out. Maybe even get Rey Mysterio to help. He's one of the best fliers out there. You were meant to be a flier. You will be a flier!" I smiled as I walked over to Amy. She lifted her head as I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.  
  
"Amy, you didn't screw up my life. I don't know why you would think that you did. You made me have one of the best nites in my life last nite. And I have you and Shannon to thank for that."  
  
"So you didn't hear the first part of our conversation?" Matt asked as I wiped my face.  
  
I shook my head and looked at him confused. "I came in when you two were talking about me and Jeff being split. Why? What else did you have to say about me?"  
  
"Nothing. We didn't say anything else about you," Matt said smiling sweetly. I knew him better than to believe that, but I figured I would let it go anyways. I started to walk out of the kitchen and noticed Amy following me. I stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Well, you said you had one of the best nites of your life last nite and I wanna know why. So, TELL ME!!!" Amy said smiling. I grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs with me. I smiled as we sat on the bed.  
  
"Do you want the PG or XXX rated version???" I questioned mischievously.  
  
"What the hell did you two do, girl? You and Shane didn't sleep together did you?" she asked seriously. I began to laugh and she looked at me confused.  
  
"No. I was totally joking. It's all PG. It was such a romantic nite. I loved every minute of it!" I exclaimed lying back on the bed.  
  
"Well, spill!! I want all the details," she said. I explained everything that happened. From the dinner, to the fans, to the kiss and I packed while doing all this. She seemed so excited. Almost as excited as I was! "That is so awesome!! Oh my God!! I'm so happy you two hit it off so well. And that kiss, I bet that was the best!"  
  
"I was almost afraid he wasn't going to kiss me. He just seemed to wait so long to kiss me. But when he did, I was just in awe!" I looked around the room to make sure I packed everything. I looked at Amy and realized I had a pile of clothes that would never fit in my bags.  
  
"Wow, where are you gonna put all that stuff?" Amy asked as Jeff barged into the room. I looked at him with my eyes wide and put my hands on my hips.  
  
"Why don't you knock?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I'm here to the rescue." I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Amy asked. He held out a black suitcase with wheels on the bottom.  
  
"I have brought you a suitcase. Now who's the superhero?" Jeff asked smiling.  
  
"Shane," I said without hesitation. Amy began to laugh as Jeff's smile faded. I broke into a smile and took the suitcase from him. "Thanks. Just what I needed to put these clothes into."  
  
"You know, you could have thought about your answer before giving it to me!!!" Jeff exclaimed running down the stairs. I looked at Amy as I shook my head.  
  
"Are you sure he's not on drugs?" I asked. Amy nodded as I finished packing.  
  
Matt, Jeff, and I said goodbye to Amy and we left for the airport. I took my seat on the plane between Jeff and Matt and slipped my headphones on. Music was blaring from them as I wrote in my journal. Jeff didn't even bother to listen to his own music because of how loud mine was. We arrived in Orlando around 4:00. Matt went to get his rental car as Jeff and I grabbed all of our luggage. When we were sure we had it all, we joined an angry Matt at the Enterprise counter.  
  
"Matt, what's goin on?" Jeff asked.  
  
"They booked me a tiny Fox instead of the Celica. They said I wanted a Fox. Do I look like a man that would get in a Fox??" Matt yelled as Jeff and I held our laughs back.  
  
"I'm sorry bro. Maybe they can find a different car," Jeff chuckled as we continued to picture Matt in a Fox. Matt growled as he turned back to the counter.  
  
"Can I help you?" a sweet old lady asked from behind the counter.  
  
"Yeah, I called about renting an Eclipse yesterday. My name is Jeff Hardy." He dug out his license as she checked the computer. I pulled out my camera as Matt yelled at the young guy that had screwed up the car situation. I took a couple personal pictures of them so I could eventually start a website about them. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey Matt, good luck. We'll see ya later!" I said giving him a hug. We followed the lady out to the car and threw our bags in it. We headed to the Holiday Inn we were staying at in Daytona about an hour away from the airport. We checked into the room we decided to share and I changed into the only pair of jean shorts that I had and a white tank top.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jeff asked from the bed he chose to sleep on.  
  
"WE are going shopping. I want to get a bathing suit. WE are going to the beach tonite. I have to go to the beach!!" I said pulling him out the door. We drove to a nearby mall and into Pacific Sunwear.  
  
"You are gonna model them for me, RIGHT?" he asked raising his eyebrows. I grabbed a light blue halter-top and black boy shorts, a red tank top and matching bikini bottom, and a Hawaiian patterned bikini top and matching string bikini bottom. I took his hand and pulled him towards the dressing rooms. I stepped into one and changed into the halter and boy short combo and showed him. He scrunched his nose up and shook his head. I tried on the bikini combo and he shrugged. Then I came out in the other bathing suit and he smiled.  
  
"So this is the one?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror.  
  
"Definitely. You look awesome in that," he complimented me.  
  
I paid for the bathing suit and we headed back to the hotel to change. We grabbed a towel and extra clothes to change into afterwards. I grabbed my cell and we to Daytona Beach. Once there we set our stuff down and I ran for the water. I dived into it and stood up once I was waist deep. The water was like a warm bathtub. It was a big difference from the water in Maine. There you always froze. It only got up to like 60 degrees on the hottest days of the year. I looked at Jeff as he stood by our stuff with his arms crossed.  
  
"Come on!!! Hardy, get your ass in here!" I yelled. He ran at me and picked me up. He lifted me as high as he could and walked deeper into the water as he threw me in. I stood up and lunged at him. We fell into the water laughing as a wave washed over us. We stood up and walked back to the beach and sat on the towels watching a bunch of kids building sandcastles. I leaned back onto my elbows and watched the waves of the ocean. Jeff leaned over me and smiled. I smiled back looking into his green eyes.  
  
"Matt told me you heard about being moved to Smackdown." He sat back as I sat up. I crossed my legs and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to leave. I've got too many friends on RAW. I don't understand why they're moving me. You're not gonna be training me anymore. Who's gonna teach me all the good moves?"  
  
"Matt's an awesome wrestler. He'll teach so much that I can't. Plus Shannon does the same moves I do and then some, so he'll do an awesome job teaching you. You'll do really well on Smackdown. I know you will. I even heard Vince talking about making you a tryout match in a couple weeks to see how you're coming along. Maybe you'll be working house shows soon."  
  
"I still don't wanna leave you and Trish. It's gonna be like starting over again."  
  
"Yeah, but you started your life from scratch a month ago and now look at you. You're working for the WWE and getting your pictures put into magazines. And someday you'll be one of the best women wrestlers out there. Maybe you'll even be the undisputed champion or something!"  
  
"You sure have a lot of faith in me."  
  
"That's because I believe in you! You have a lot of talent. You just need to raise up your confidence. You seem to think you're not good enough. Once you get some confidence you'll be unstoppable! Just believe in yourself!" He leaned over and kissed my cheek lightly. I smiled and reached for my cell. "Who are you calling?"  
  
"Trish. I promised her I would tell her all about my date with Shane." He sighed deeply as I called Trish and told her all about my nite.  
  
After my phone call with Trish we went into changing areas on the beach and I changed into a pair of jeans and a dark green tank top. We got into to the car and went to a nearby restaurant. We had a good time just the two of us. We were interrupted by fans a couple times, but Jeff was very polite to them and gave them autographs.  
  
"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Jeff asked as we walked up to an ice cream shack. He pulled out his wallet and waited for my answer. "Hmmm..you look like a chocolate soft serve with chocolate and rainbow sprinkles."  
  
"Whoa, how'd you guess that?" I asked shocked.  
  
"I really don't know..that's just the kind of person you look to be."  
  
"Can I help you?" a 15 teen year old guy asked through a window.  
  
"Yeah, we'll have a medium mint chip ice cream cone and a medium chocolate cone with chocolate and rainbow sprinkles," Jeff said as the guy wrote down the order. Jeff paid the guy before he closed the screen to the window and walked away.  
  
"You are amazing!" I said grabbing some napkins.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How would you know something like what kind of ice cream I like? That's so weird. It's like you could read my mind or something." I smiled as the guy came back with our ice cream. I took mine and we walked onto a pier and sat on a bench.  
  
"I've told you tons of times that I know you. Do you believe me yet?"  
  
"No..but if you keep this up I will be."  
  
"So, you really did have a good time with Shane?"  
  
"Yeah, I really did. I like him a lot. I've never met anyone like him."  
  
"Shane's a really good person. I'm glad that if you were gonna go out with anyone it was him. There are a lot of guys out there that I wouldn't trust, but Shane I do to a point. Just be careful with him. I don't want to see you get hurt," Jeff said sweetly. It was almost a brotherly tone.  
  
"Jeff, where is all this coming from? I mean, it's almost like you're trying to protect me."  
  
"I guess in a way I am. I don't know, ever since you came into my life, I've felt like I've needed to be there for you make sure you didn't get hurt. You're a very special person and you don't deserve to be hurt."  
  
"Thanks for all you've done for me, but I can take care of myself. Gees, it's like you think you're my big brother or something. Next you're gonna interrogate my dates or something to make sure that they're up to your standards." I laughed as he sat there with a serious expression on his face. I looked over at him and smiled. "I guess, I wouldn't mind having someone like you being my big brother. I already consider Matt my brother, but he doesn't try to protect me like you do. At times I do consider you like my brother. You're always there for my when I need you, you always seem to care about me even if I piss you off, and you do tease me like I was a little sister."  
  
"I've always considered you my little sister. We are a lot alike and we do get along great. You are part of my family in my mind!" He smiled and tried to hide the fact that he was lying. Deep down he was hurting; he didn't want to be considered my brother. I guess I was too stupid to see that.  
  
"I think I have the best family in the world right now. I have two great brothers, two great sisters, and so many others that consider me either their sister or daughter. Look at how Mark Callaway treats me. He's just like a father to me. He's so sweet and loving. I can't believe I'm that close to the Undertaker. It's so weird to think about."  
  
"You have a lot of people in the company that love you. I don't think one person doesn't. And RAW is really gonna miss you. Hell, I'm really gonna miss you!" He threw his arms around me in a giant hug. I went with it and wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"Jeff, it's gonna be so hard for me to leave you and everyone else I've become close with. I seriously don't want to leave."  
  
Jeff and I watched the sun set over the ocean and went back to the hotel. We watched some t.v., I talked to Shane, and we were asleep by 10:00. In the morning we drove to the where Ozzfest was and went backstage to speak with a bunch of the artists. I took pictures of Jeff and various musicians and enjoyed the concert. Rob Zombie was definitely the best performer with System of a Down close behind. After the concert we went back to the hotel and slept. In the morning we met up with Matt at the airport and flew back to North Carolina.  
  
"I feel like I haven't done any training for ever! Can we when we get back?" I asked lowering my headphones. Matt looked over at me from reading a magazine while Jeff slept. I sighed and looked at Matt.  
  
"Yeah, I don't see why not. We'll head to the gym when we land. I'll just call Amy and let her know." He went back to his magazine and I put my headphones back on. I glanced past Jeff and looked out the window. I watch the clouds float by and began writing a poem in my journal. Jeff woke up and stretched as he casually looked over my shoulder, trying to read my work. I rolled my eyes and handed the book to him. He smiled as he read it.  
  
When we landed in Raleigh, we got into Jeff's corvette and drove to the gym they worked out at. There was a ring set up and we headed right for it. I warmed up with some bumps then Jeff brought out a ladder. I put my hands on my hips and looked at him nervously.  
  
"Well, I feel you're ready for a ladder. You have no fear jumping off the post or anything else for the matter. So, I think a ladder is the next step for you," he said as he slid it into the ring. Matt's eyes grew wide as he stared at his little brother.  
  
"Dude, are you trying to kill her? I agree that she's an excellent wrestler, but I don't think we need or should use a ladder at this stage in her training," Matt argued. I stood there with my arms crossed as Jeff opened up the ladder. He walked over to Matt and began arguing with him. I rolled my eyes and began to climb to the top of the ladder. Once I felt stable, I took in a deep breath and did a swanton onto the mat. When Matt and Jeff heard the impact they quickly looked at me. I sat up and smiled at them. They ran over to me with their eyes bulging out of their sockets and helped me up.  
  
"Are you okay?!" Jeff asked examining me to make sure I was still in one piece.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm totally fine!! That was a sweet rush!!! I wanna do it again!" Matt's jaw dropped to the floor as Jeff began to laugh.  
  
"You want to do that again?" Matt asked shocked.  
  
"Hell yeah!! That was awesome!! Dude, I haven't done anything that exciting!" I exclaimed. Matt shook his head as Jeff continued to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Matt asked.  
  
"And you thought she wasn't ready! I think she took the fall better than either one of us have ever done! Not a scratch, bump, or bruise on her! If that was one of us, we'd be in search for some ice right now," Jeff laughed. He looked at me and pointed to the ladder. "Well, show us some moves girl!"  
  
I nodded and climbed up the ladder. I did some more moves off of the ladder and the guys were pretty impressed. Of course by the end of training, I had gathered a few new bumps and bruises, but that comes with the business. We were back at the Hardy's house by 3:00 and Amy greeted us happily.  
  
"I'm so glad you guys are home!!!" Amy said giving Matt a kiss.  
  
"Ames, we've only been gone for a couple days," Matt said with his arms around her waist.  
  
"I still missed ya'll!"  
  
"I'm gonna go home and do some dirt biking. I'll talk to you all later," Jeff said getting back into the car.  
  
"Wait! Jeff, can I come? I would love to watch and maybe even get a ride?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Get in!" He smiled as I got into the passenger seat. We rode the few minutes down the road to his house and he showed me around his house. It was beautifully built and fairly big. The backyard was set up as a dirt biking course with jumps and a volcano. Jeff wheeled out one of his bikes out of his garage and put a helmet on. He revved the bike up and sped around his homemade course.  
  
I cheered for him as he went over some of the jumps. After he got some of his energy out he stopped in front of me and got off. He took his helmet off and shook out his hair. He handed me the helmet and pointed to the bike. He showed me the basics and I took off in a flash. Dust flew up behind me as I sped off and around the jumps. It was an awesome feeling that I've never felt before. I loved the speed and the danger of it. I even braved a jump going against Jeff's wishes. I skidded to stop in front of him and turned the bike off. I took the helmet off and ran a hand through my hair. I smiled at him as he shook his head.  
  
"You really are fearless aren't you?" I nodded and got off the bike. He wheeled it into the garage and we walked in his house. I took a quick shower and went into the living room where Jeff was playing on his guitar.  
  
"Thanks for teaching me to ride your bike. Think I could drive your corvette next?" I asked hopefully. He turned his head sharply at me as he hit a wrong cord.  
  
"Not a chance!! It's not that I don't trust you; it's just that my car is very precious to me and if anything happened to it I would be very upset." He went back to his guitar as I sat on the couch. He looked over at me as I watched him and smiled. "Do you wanna just spend the nite here?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. That would be fine." I smiled and pulled my legs up. I rested my head on my knees and sighed. "Do you think you could maybe take me for a ride on your motorcycle?"  
  
"You sure as hell make a lot of requests! Yeah sure. Come on. I'll take you to a lake that's nearby. It's really peaceful there." He stood up and took my hand. I pulled my shoes on and we got on his bike. I wrapped my arms around his waist as we rode down some back roads to a grassy open field. We rode through the field and parked in front of a crystal blue lake.  
  
"This is beautiful," I said sliding off the bike. I walked over to a wooden bench and examined it. "Jeff and Beth forever. Hmm..I'm guessing you and Beth came here a lot."  
  
"Yeah. I actually built that bench. This used to be kinda our place, ya know? It's just a real secluded area where we could just be alone." He sat down and pulled me down next to him. We watched as a mother duck guided her babies across the lake. I smiled as the wind lightly blew against my face. Jeff softly put his arm around me and his other hand lightly on my knee.  
  
"So, were you in love with Beth?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, at one time I was. I thought she loved me too. But then I heard about her and Lee, and well, that stopped all the feelings I had for her."  
  
"I'm really sorry. Did you think you would marry her?"  
  
"At one time I thought I could, but like I said, the thing with her and Lee kinda screwed everything up."  
  
"Do you miss her?"  
  
"I never really thought about it much. Now that I am, no, I don't miss her. I thought I would, but I really don't. I think towards the end of the relationship we were sort of parting ways. We weren't as close as we use to be. But enough about me and Beth. Have you ever been in love?"  
  
"No. I haven't. The closest I was to being in love was with my last boyfriend."  
  
"Why'd you break up?"  
  
"The drugs he was taking were just too much for me to handle. We had been goin out for about 8 months. In the beginning I thought I could handle it, but I really couldn't. I had to always make sure I didn't smell like it whenever I left him or my parents would have killed me. I was depressed over the break up for like 2 weeks. I couldn't even look at him. I really liked him, but he wouldn't stop the drugs for me, so he obviously didn't like me that much back. He really meant a lot to me and still does." I stared off across the lake and thought about Wade. He was a couple years younger than me, but he was very mature.  
  
"Well, he's a jerk to have let you go. You deserve much better." He wrapped his other arm around me and gave me slight squeeze. I smiled and looked into his deep green eyes. "How old were you when you had your first kiss?"  
  
"My very first kiss was in 1st grade, but the first kiss that meant anything to me was with my first real boyfriend when I was 16."  
  
"Really? Wow, I would have thought you would have been younger."  
  
"Well, this guy was my boss. I was working at a park as the assistant park director and he was the main park director. He was really sweet, funny, and adorable. He's one of the best swimmers in the state of Maine. After the summer, we broke up. He went to a different school than me and we knew it would be too hard to be together. So, that was it. We split up to never talk to each other again."  
  
"Again, another jerk. Well, I know Shane will be better for you than them!"  
  
"Shane and I went on one date. We're not an official couple. Hell, I don't know if we'll even go out again. I mean I'd like to, but I'm not gonna wait my whole life for it. I'm gonna date who I wanna date, when I wanna date em, and where I wanna date em," I said a matter a factly.  
  
"I completely understand that. I know this is gonna sound pretty personal and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to. In fact, I'll understand if you slap me!" I began to laugh and he looked at me strangely.  
  
"Gees, it's got to be pretty bad if you think I could slap you! But I promise you I wont."  
  
"Well, just to be on the safe side, I'm gonna stand up and move over here. I don't want to really be on the receiving end of one of your slaps." He walked over by tree and crossed his arms. "Anyways, are you a virgin?"  
  
My eyes grew wide as I stared at him. He backed up into the tree and stood safely behind it. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hit you or anything. Come back here and sit down."  
  
"Your not? Are you sure?" he asked peeking around the tree. I nodded as he walked back to the bench and sat down.  
  
"No, I'm not a virgin. I lost it this past year with my last boyfriend."  
  
"The druggy?"  
  
"Yeah, the druggy. I told you I thought I could have fallen in love with him." I smiled sadly as I thought about that nite. It was really nice and romantic. Something I always pictured. "Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No! I really don't care, but it was just a curiosity type thing." He put his arms around me again as it started getting darker. I moved closer to him and put my head on his shoulder. "If you could date anyone in the world, who would it be?"  
  
"Hmm...I guess I'd pick Justin Timberlake. How about you?"  
  
"I'd pick Trish, but you can't tell her." I nodded and shivered as he pulled me closer. "You wanna go home?"  
  
"No, I'm fine right where I am." I smiled as I looked at the stars. The moon was full and reflected in the water. It was a perfect, romantic nite. Unfortunately I was with someone I considered family. But you take what you can get.  
  
About a half hour later, we got back on the bike and rode back to Jeff's. He put a frozen pizza in the oven and we had a pizza, movie nite. We sat in front of the couch on the floor with blankets draped over us. We watched 2 movies before we fell asleep together in the middle of The Crow. 


	12. A Runaway's Home

"Andrew, it's not that I don't think you're a good wrestler, because I do. In fact I was a fan of yours in the past. It's just that I don't like the whole un-americans gimmick," I said sitting next to him in the arena watching some of the other wrestlers practice and go over lines.  
  
"So, you don't like my character, Test, because you don't like the un- americans."  
  
"Right...well, I mean, if you happen to be up against someone I don't like I'm gonna cheer for you. But other than that, I'd rather see you lose." I smiled as he took a sip of soda.  
  
"Do you think the un-americans are hated by most people?"  
  
"Oh hell yeah! But that's what's supposed to happen. You guys aren't meant to be liked. I guess in all that's been happening, it's a good gimmick in a way. I don't know, I'd rather not see it but I can't do anything about it." I stood up and walked down the isle to the ring when I saw Mark Callaway walking beside the ramp. "Mark!!"  
  
"Hey darlin," he said as I jumped into his large arms. He kissed my cheek and looked at me. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm excellent! I can't wait for tonite. I actually get to hit someone!" I smiled as he started to laugh.  
  
"I understand that." We walked to the ring and leaned against the apron. "I heard you went on a date with Shane Helms."  
  
"Yes, I did. And I had a wonderful time!" He shook his head in a disapproving way.  
  
"You have to be careful dating some of these young men. You're a young girl and I don't want to see you getting hurt. Some of these guys will do anything and everything to get near a girl," he said in a fatherly tone. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the ramp.  
  
"Thanks, DAD! I'll keep that in mind," I said walking towards the back stage area.  
  
"I'm serious Casey!" he yelled after me. I sighed and walked into the Diva's locker room.  
  
"I just got a lecture from Mark about who I date," I said a bit annoyed.  
  
"He does love you! You're like his daughter. I think it's very sweet," Trish said from behind a changing screen.  
  
"I'm glad someone thinks it's so sweet!" I sat on the bench and pulled out my black jeans, black sneakers, and a black ripped tank top.  
  
"You should be glad you've got someone like Mark looking out for you. No one's gonna wanna screw around with you if the Undertaker is there to back you up!" she said.  
  
"I have to agree with Trish, Case. It is really sweet. Who's gonna break your heart if you've got him sticking up for you? They'd all be too damn scared!" Nora said. I rolled my eyes as I looked for my knee-high armbands.  
  
"Ya know, I'm really getting sick of Jeff stealing my stuff. He took one of my bandanas yesterday and now he's taken my newly made blue armbands. He's gonna get his ass kicked by me one of these days," I yelled as I threw my stuff on the bench. I stood up and walked out the door. I walked across the hall to Jeff's locker room and walked right in to find Jeff and Jay stretching on the floor.  
  
"You know, you've got in to the bad habit of not knocking before you wake into our locker room," Jeff said looking up at me.  
  
"Hey, you do the same thing to me! Anyways, I want my armbands back." I held my hand out as he stood.  
  
"Why? You're just gonna wear a long sleeved shirt anyways!"  
  
"Jeff, give them back to me. I decided to wear my ripped black tank top." I put my hands on my hips and stood there waiting for him to get them for me.  
  
"Fine! I'll give them to you," he said digging through his bag. He threw them at me and I smiled sweetly before leaving.  
  
"Dude, ya know, she's gonna kick your ass one of these days!" Jay said sitting on one of the metal chairs. He nodded in agreement and continued his stretching.  
  
I stood behind the curtain with Matt and Jeff waiting for their music to go off. I tightened my ponytail and sighed deeply. Their music went off and we walked out there. Matt and Jeff bounced along to the music as I stood back with a straight face just barely bobbing along to the beat. They grabbed my hands and we walked down to the ring. I stood to the side as the match started. I cheered on Matt and Jeff as I watched one of the best tag teams, in my mind, do their thing. I watched as we were getting the win and Christian grabbed the tag team championship belt and used it for a weapon. Then, Test ran down the ramp. I jumped in front of him before he could get to the ring. He tightly grabbed my arms and pulled me into him. Before I knew it, his lips were pulling away from mine and the Undertaker was running down the ramp with a chain in his hands. I stood at the bottom of the ramp confused and shocked as Taker pulled his arm back and swung at Test, hitting me in the head. I stumbled backwards into the apron and slid down to the floor. Taker chased Test, Lance, and Christian out while Jeff and Matt slid out of the ring. Jeff crouched down next to me as I blinked and shook my head, trying to get the pain to go away. I grabbed my head and cringed as Jeff picked me up in his arms. He carried me up the ramp and through the curtain. He set me down on the floor as Trish, Marc Lomonica, Matt Hyson, Matt, and Rob huddled around me.  
  
"Casey, are you okay?" Jeff asked softly. I looked up at him as he crouched in front of me. He took my hands and looked into my eyes.  
  
"Jeff, my head hurts so bad," I answered as Mark, Andrew, Jay, and Lance ran up to us.  
  
"I'm so sorry darlin! Andrew wasn't in the right spot and I didn't realize you were still standing there," Mark said kneeling next to me. He put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Case, how's your vision?" Matt asked.  
  
"It was blurry at first, but it's fine now. I just have a massive headache."  
  
"Are you alright to stand?" Trish asked. "We should take you to first aid."  
  
"I'm fine..I really don't need to see first aid," I said as they gave me room to stand. Once on my feet I stumbled forward into Jeff's arms.  
  
"No, you're definitely going to get checked out," Mark said. Jeff wrapped his arms around me supportingly. We walked down to first aid and a man checked me. I was completely fine; it was just a bumped to the head, nothing serious. I went to the hotel with Jeff, Matt, and Trish and went right sleep.  
  
I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight shining in the hotel window. I sat up and took in a deep breath. Trish was sitting on her bed talking on the phone and looked over at me.  
  
"Oh, mom. I'll call you back later!" She hung up and walked over to my bed. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine. I still have a headache, but hey, I woke up didn't I?" I smiled and she patted my shoulder. "Do you know Andrew's room number?"  
  
"Yeah, it's 315. Why?"  
  
"Do you think he's still here?"  
  
She nodded and looked at me confused. "What's goin on?"  
  
"I have some things I need to discuss with Mr. Marin!" I stood up and walked to the bathroom carrying a pair of cargos and an Angel muscle tank. I grabbed my room key and headed off to Andrew's room. I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.  
  
"Casey! How are you doing?" He asked opening the door. I pulled my hand back and slapped his face. He quickly reached up to his cheek and looked at me. "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing last nite?! There was NO reason for you to kiss me!" I screamed as he pulled me inside.  
  
"I just thought I'd like ad-lib. What's the problem with that? It goes along with my personality anyways. I mean I am God's gift to women, you should have enjoyed it!" he said with that smirk of his on his face. My eyes bugged out of my head as my jaw dropped.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?! That's a load of shit! You are such an asshole!" I yelled as I stormed off towards the door.  
  
"I was joking! You know I don't really think that way!" He grabbed my arm tightly as I stopped in my tracks.  
  
"There was no reason for that kiss!!! If you hadn't kissed me, I wouldn't have gotten hit on the head! Now because of you I have a huge bump on the side of my head!" I ripped my arm out of his grip and continued to the door.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about that! I didn't think you would continue to stand there! I thought you would see Mark and move out of the way, but you didn't so you can't blame it all on me!" he yelled. I stopped abruptly and turned to face him. You would think someone like me who is about 5'5" and weighs about 140 lbs would be scared to death to confront someone who not only out weighs me by more than 100 lbs, but who also towers over me at 6'6". Well, he just pissed me off too much to be afraid.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't of planted that kiss on me, I wouldn't have been so shocked and surprised and I would have moved!" I yelled back and slammed the door behind me. I stormed off back to my room passing Rob, Scott, and Jay on my way there.  
  
"I truly hate that man!!" I yelled as I flopped down on my bed. Trish looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Andrew?"  
  
"Yeah! Dude, is so totally egotistical! He just pisses me off. He had the nerve to tell me that he's God's gift to women!" I sat up and looked at her as she laughed.  
  
"He's not really like that! You know he's not. Okay, so sometimes the Test comes out in full force, but usually he's the sweet, kind, huggable Andrew."  
  
"God! I still can't believe he kissed me!" I laid back as my cell rang. Trish threw it at me and I answered it. "Hello."  
  
"Hi Casey. This is Mindy, Vince's secretary. I wanted to tell you that everything is set for Seattle."  
  
"Great! I'm so glad to hear that."  
  
"And Vince has arranged for you to have a try-out match with Trish tomorrow. I've already spoken to Trish about all this, so you don't have to worry about anything. If all goes well you'll be having matches this weekend in Canada and maybe even have a dark match on Monday nite in Indiana. We'll be giving you more parts and everything!"  
  
"Are you serious?! Oh my God!! That's awesome! Thank you so much!" I said smiling.  
  
"Don't thank me, you'll have to thank Vince tomorrow nite. Oh there's one more thing, there has been this women calling here for you. We're not able to give out any information about you so she keeps calling hoping things will change. She says she's your sister."  
  
"My sister? Did you get her name?" My smile faded.  
  
"Yeah, it's Melanie Piskun."  
  
"Um..did...did you happen to get her phone number?" I asked reaching for a piece of hotel stationary and a pen.  
  
"Yeah, is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, can you give me the number please?" I wrote down the number and sighed. I hung up and looked over at Trish who had a look of worry on her face.  
  
"Is everything okay?" she asked.  
  
"Um...I don't know..I'll tell you in a few minutes." I dialed the number and waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello?" a male voice said. I took in a deep breath.  
  
"Hi. Is Mel there?" I asked.  
  
"Yes she is. Hold on a minute please." I heard him set the phone down. "Whoa, Casey?"  
  
"Yeah. It's me," I said. "Can I speak to Mel please, Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, of course!" he said as the phone was set down again. A few minutes later I heard it picked up again.  
  
"Hello?" This time it was my sister's soft quiet voice.  
  
"Hi, Mel," I said calmly.  
  
"CASEY!!!" she yelled. "I'm so glad to hear from you! Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Right now I'm in Maryland. Why did you call the WWE about me?"  
  
"I thought I saw you a couple weeks ago standing beside the ring taking pictures. Then I saw you come out with Jeff Hardy as Mystic Angel and I wasn't quite sure if it was you, so I called asking who Mystic Angel was. Unfortunately they wouldn't tell me. So I told them I was you sister. Obviously they didn't believe that. Why didn't you tell me how miserable you were at home? You know I would have told you to come live with me."  
  
"I didn't tell anyone. No one knew. I just left. I had to."  
  
"Well, why don't you come live with me?"  
  
"I can't, Mel. I'm so happy here. I'm in excellent hands. I don't want to be anyplace else right now. Plus it that would mean having to see Mom again and I can't do that!"  
  
"I guess I understand. But why the WWE?" I chuckled as I explained to her what happened and how I'm getting a try-out match. "Shane Helms? The Hurricane?"  
  
"Yeah, the Hurricane."  
  
"I'm glad you're happy. Well since you'll be here tomorrow nite, why don't you come stay with us?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could do that. I'll be there sometime tonite. Can you give me directions?" She had Matt give me the directions to their apartment that was only a little bit away from where the WWE headquarters is located. I got off the phone with her and sighed. I looked over at Trish who still had that worried look on her face. "How would you like to stay at an apartment instead of going to another hotel for the nite?"  
  
"That would be good, but what's goin on?" she asked as the look started to fade into one of confusion. I explained to her what the phone call was all about, but the confused look stayed. I guess it was just something that only I could truly understand.  
  
"So, I guess being in the WWE isn't doing me any good when it comes to trying to hide out!" I laughed. She let out a small laugh.  
  
"Oh my God! I almost forgot to tell you! I'm going home on Wednesday nite after the try-out match and I want you to come with me. My parents really want to meet you. So, what ya say?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! I'd love to. Thanks a lot Trish!" I gave her a hug and she smiled excitedly. I stood and walked to the door. I grabbed my room key and left for Jeff and Matt's room. I knocked on the door and after a few minutes of just standing there, Matt finally answered.  
  
"Case! How ya doin babe?" he asked wrapping his arms around me in a hug.  
  
"I'm fine, except for this headache, but it'll go away." He took my hand and pulled me into the room that was cluttered with dirty clothes. "Did a tornado go through here?"  
  
"Yeah, and it's called Jeff." Matt nodded his head towards Jeff as he came out of the bathroom. He walked over to me and rung out his wet hair on me then hugged me.  
  
"Yeah, I really appreciate the shower," I said sarcastically.  
  
"I thought you would. So, what's up?" Jeff asked brushing his hair.  
  
"Well, first, I'm getting a try-match against Trish tomorrow. Second, I'm going home with her. Third, I just talked to my sister." Matt raised his eyebrows as Jeff dropped his brush. "Don't worry about me. Everything is perfectly fine. Trish and I are staying at her apartment tonite."  
  
"So, you're not coming home with us?" Jeff asked upset.  
  
"Nope, not this time."  
  
"A try-out match? That's great! We'll come with you two," Matt said.  
  
"You don't have to. I'm sure I'll be fine."  
  
"We know we don't have to. We want to! We want to be there when you get that wrestling contract. I'll be cheering for you!" Matt said.  
  
"Thanks guys. I owe you big time!"  
  
"Getting that wrestling contract is enough payment for us!" Jeff said smiling. I returned the smile and left for my room. Trish and I packed and climbed into the rental car for our trip to Connecticut.  
  
I gave Matt the directions to Mel's apartment as he drove. After a couple wrong turns we found the place. We grabbed our gear and went up to her apartment. I took a deep breath as I knocked on the door. I looked around me at the others as the door started to open. In front of me stood Melanie with open arms. When we finally broke apart I looked over her shoulder and saw Matt standing there. I walked past her and hugged him as well. I sighed and looked back at the door as they smiled at me.  
  
"Mel, Matt, this is Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and Trish Stratigais. My family," I smiled as I grabbed Trish and Jeff's hands. Matty (A/N: for the sake of my confusion I have decided to refer to Matt Hardy as Matty whenever there's another Matt present. I just can't handle that confusion!!) held his out and shook Matt's.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all. Come on in," Mel said as they walked through the door. We followed Mel and Matt to the living room and sat on the couch. "Case, I'm so happy to see you."  
  
"Me too. How are you doing?" I asked nodding to her stomach. She was now almost 8 months along in her pregnancy.  
  
"Great! We're doing fine. Not much longer," she answered with a smile. "You look great. I can't believe you have blue streaks."  
  
"I know. It took me a while to get used to it. Of course it took longer for me to talk Jeff into dyeing it for me," I laughed.  
  
"This is all amazing to me that you're in the WWE," Matt said. "Ritchie was the one to notice you. He called me and told me to turn on RAW because he thought he recognized you as a photographer."  
  
"Really? Huh. Well, I am a photographer right now. Hopefully a wrestler soon."  
  
"You will be," Jeff said. I smiled at him as he put his hand on my leg.  
  
"Where are you staying?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, Jeff and I have a hotel room and the girls are staying here from what I understand," Matt replied. "We have enough room if you all want to stay here," Mel said.  
  
"We don't want to be a burden," Matty said.  
  
"You want be. Well just set up the air mattress and get some extra blankets and pillows. The mattress can sleep two, then someone on the couch, and someone on the floor," Mel said.  
  
"Great. Thanks," Jeff said.  
  
"Thanks for letting them stay. I don't go many places without my entourage," I said. They all nodded and laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you're with such good people. I, we, were really worried about you. Kristi calls me almost everyday asking if I've heard from you. You should really call her," Mel said softly.  
  
"Mel, to tell you the truth, I didn't even really wanna talk to you. But, I miss you too much and had to find out if you were all right. You have to promise me that you wont tell mom."  
  
"Yeah, I promise. But you know she'll find out eventually. Word always gets around."  
  
"I know, but for now, I don't want her to know. I'm not going home. Especially to her!"  
  
"Can I at least tell Kristi?"  
  
"As long as she doesn't tell mom, I don't care. I'll give you my cell number before we leave and you can give it to her."  
  
"Alright. I'll do that. You have to promise me that you'll keep in touch with me."  
  
"I promise. I mean, if I can come here like this now than there is no reason for me not to keep in touch," I said. Matt rose from the chair he was sitting in and grabbed the air mattress from the closet. Jeff helped him pump it up as Mel got blankets and pillows. I yawned and looked at Jeff who did the same.  
  
"I guess we'll leave you guys to go to sleep. Goodnite," Matt said walking into his room. Mel soon followed. Trish laid on the couch as Matty slowly started to fall asleep on the bed he had made on the floor.  
  
"I guess we get the bed," Jeff said pulling the blankets up to his head. I nodded as he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"I'm glad you guys were here with me for this," I whispered.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of being anyplace else," Jeff whispered as he kissed my forehead. We shortly fell asleep.  
  
We said goodbye to Mel and Matt and left for the gym. Once there I met up with Vince and went into the locker room. On one of the benches was a package wrapped in gift paper. On top were a blue bow and a card. "Trish, is this yours?" I yelled, but there was no response. "I guess I'm the only one in here. Hmm..I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to see what the card says."  
  
I opened the card and began to read it out loud to myself. "Dear Case. We couldn't be happier about you being in our lives. You're part of the family, always will be. We're very proud of how far you have come in your training and know you'll go all the way today! Just remember that we're always there for you, no matter what. You don't have to runaway ever again! This is your home, with us. Please don't leave us ever! Love always, Jeff, Matt, Amy, and Trish."  
  
A tear rolled down my cheek as I unwrapped the package. I took the lid off of the box and threw out the tissue paper. Inside were a pair of wrestling boots. They were the same pattern as the ones the Hardyz wear, but instead of white and black, they were a light blue and dark blue. I wiped the tears off my cheeks and pulled them on. I walked out of the locker room feeling more confident about myself than I had ever felt.  
  
"I see you found the boots," Jeff said with open arms. He pulled me into them and squeezed me gently.  
  
"They're great. Thank you! You don't know how much they mean to me." I pulled away and he combed his hand through my hair. He smiled sweetly as Matt run up behind me and threw his arms around my waist, picking me up into the air. "Thank you Matt!"  
  
"Anytime!" He put me back on the floor and they walked out with me on either side. Trish was already in the ring while Vince sat in a metal chair. Jeff and Matt joined him and I slide into the ring.  
  
The match started. It wasn't about winning; it was about showing your skills. Fortunately for me, I learned all the moves Jeff and Matt knew so I fought like a guy. Trish unfortunately wrestled like the typical WWE Diva. Maybe she wasn't trying her best. Maybe she was letting me win. Whatever it was, was working for me. Because 5 minutes later, I did my version of a phoenix splash called Halo's Twist and got the three count. I jumped up to hear Jeff and Matt whistling and yelling. I smiled and helped Trish to her feet. She hugged me as the guys jumped in the ring to congratulate me. Vince walked over to the apron clapping as I leaned over the ropes.  
  
"Excellent job. You have some very good skills. And the phoenix splash was one of the best I've seen in a long time. Is that your finisher?" Vince asked shaking my hand.  
  
"Yeah, I call it the Halo's Twist."  
  
"Well, it definitely fits. I'm going to take this tape of the match and discuss it with some of my associates. But I have a very good feeling about this. Oh and by the way, nice boots," Vince said as he grabbed a tape out of a video camera. I laughed as he walked out the door.  
  
"Well, I'm in the mood to work out!! Anyone want to join me?" I said excitedly. Trish moaned and shook her head.  
  
"Girl, you've got too much energy. You killed me in here. I knew you were getting good, I just didn't realize how good!!" She climbed out of the ring and walked back to the locker rooms.  
  
"Well, how about you two?" I asked jumping up and down.  
  
"Go get changed and we'll meet you in the gym," Matt said. I jumped up and yelled out YES before I flipped over the ropes and skipped down the hall. I changed into a pair of button up pants and a short tank top. I took off my boots and carefully placed them into the box. I met Jeff and Matt in the hall and we walked down to the gym.  
  
"When are you gonna get your belly button pierced?" Jeff asked patting my stomach.  
  
"Um...probably never!" I said as I lifted a weight.  
  
"You would look really awesome with one. I bet Shane would like it." He smiled and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"And when did I start doing things because Shane liked it?"  
  
"Fine, be difficult, but I'm telling ya that you'd look really good!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
We continued working out in the gym for another hour than changed. As I was brushing out my hair Trish ran in jumping with excitement.  
  
"And what is your deal?" I asked.  
  
"Vince is here and he looks very happy. He was asking for you too." She grabbed my arm and my stuff and pulled me out the door. I walked up to Vince and he shook my hand.  
  
"I think I have some very good news." He smiled that cocky smile of his and handed me some papers. "I think we could use someone like you on the roster. I hope you'll join the WWE wrestling family."  
  
"I would love to!! Thank you so much!" We walked over to a table and I started signing away my life on those papers. When the papers were all signed and checked over the celebration began.  
  
Trish, Jeff, Matt and I went out to dinner and to a couple clubs. By 3:00 in the morning we were all partied out and crashed in a hotel room. Trish and I left the guys early in the morning and flew to Canada. When we landed Trish's parents were there waiting for us. They instantly accepted me into their home. The visit was short, but a good one. On Saturday, I met Jeff and Matt in the airport in Seattle as we waited for Jessy and Jesse to come in. I was still on my high from getting a WWE contract. 


	13. Goodbye to you

A/N: Sorry that it's taken me a lot of time to post again. I've just been trying to get settled into my dorm room and college life in general. I'm so happy to here that ya'll are likin my story!!! I love my reviews! ENJOY!!  
  
"CASEY!!!??" I heard a voice yell from behind me. I turned around quickly and saw my best friend Jessy and her boyfriend Jesse standing there. Jeff and Matt looked in that direction as I ran towards them. Jessy threw her bags on the floor as she took off for me. We hugged each other tightly as a single tear rolled down our cheeks.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here," I said as I looked up at Jesse. He smiled as I broke away from Jessy's grip. I walked over to him and threw my hands around his neck. "I'm glad you're here too."  
  
"You look great," he said as Jeff and Matt joined us. I stepped back and stood next to them.  
  
"Jeff, Matt, this is Jessy and Jesse," I said introducing them.  
  
"Thank you so much for letting Casey give me your cell phone number so we could talk to each other," Jessy said. Matt smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" I asked as we walked over to baggage claim. Jessy shook her head and we walked out the door of the airport. "How was the plane? Not as bad as you thought it was gonna be now was it?"  
  
"No, it wasn't bad. It was actually kinda fun." Jessy chuckled as we loaded into the car.  
  
"See, I told ya so! Ya never believe me do you? Gees." I smiled sweetly as we drove to the hotel.  
  
"I guess I can't just call you stupid in a bottle anymore, can I? You're not just blond," Jesse said flicking my hair.  
  
"Gees, that's all I need is a new nickname." I laughed.  
  
"I'll just stick with calling you killer." He laughed as Jeff turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you call her killer?!" Jeff asked shocked.  
  
"Jeffrey, shush! You know I'll kick your ass." Jeff stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same to him.  
  
We arrived at the hotel and help Jessy and Jesse carry their stuff up to their room. It was 8:00 on Saturday nite and most of the wrestlers hadn't arrived yet. I did get to introduce them to a couple people though. The rest would be coming Sunday and Monday. I held my cell phone tightly in my hand as we talked to Scott Levey in the hall.  
  
"Ya know, the phone isn't gonna run away," Jeff whispered. "But if you keep using that death grip on it, it'll smash."  
  
"I know..I'm waiting for Shane to call. He said he would," I said looking at the phone, hoping telepathy would make it ring.  
  
"I thought he already called you."  
  
"That was yesterday. He was gonna call me when they arrived in the lay over airport."  
  
"I'm sure he'll call you later. You know what lay overs can be like," Jeff said putting a reassuring arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Yeah I know. I just miss him. I can't wait to see him Monday," I said as we all walked back towards Jeff and Matt's room.  
  
"Are you two, ya know?" Jeff said as his smile faded.  
  
"I don't know. I mean we only went on one date. But I really would love to be in a relationship with him. I guess I'll just wait to see what happens," I smiled as my phone rang. I looked at the number and it was an unfamiliar one. I scrunched up my nose and answered the unknown caller. "Hello?"  
  
"Casey? This is Randy Orton. We met at smackdown a little while ago and you said I could call you anytime," he said softly. He was almost hard to hear.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Hi..how's it goin?" I asked as I flopped down across Jeff's bed. He laid his head on my stomach.  
  
"Fine. I was just wondering if you were going to be in Seattle this week."  
  
"Yep, I'll be here. It's kinda an important week. I need to be here."  
  
"Good. Are you busy tomorrow nite?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Why?"  
  
"Do you want to go get something to eat with me? I'll be coming in at 6:00 tomorrow nite. And I think we'll be in the same hotel, so I can come get you in your room."  
  
"Um..I don't know. I have two friends here. I should probably spend time with them."  
  
"How about we make it a double date then?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that would be fine. I'll see ya tomorrow nite around 7 then?"  
  
"That's fine. What room are ya in?"  
  
"Room 222. It's right next to the Hardyz room."  
  
"Cool. I'll see ya then." We hung up as the other stared at me.  
  
"Well, I got a date for tomorrow nite. You two wanna come with us?"  
  
"Is it with Edge?" Jessy asked wide eyed. Jesse sat and growled at her. I rolled my eyes and laughed.  
  
"No, not with Edge. You'll meet him. I promise that you'll meet him." Jessy smiled and put her head on Jesse's shoulder.  
  
"I know that wasn't Shane. You guys talk for hours. Who are you goin out with?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Randy Orton."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise? What will Shane say?" Matt asked.  
  
"Shane has nothing to say about it. We are not a couple. I will date who I want. And I happen to want to go out with Randy. Besides, he's much closer to my age anyways," I argued as my phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey baby! Sorry I didn't call earlier. We didn't land until just a couple minutes ago."  
  
"SHANE!! Hey! That's alright. I totally understand." I jumped off the bed and walked into the bathroom. I slammed the door shut behind me and sat on the floor. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. But of course you already knew that," he said with a cocky tone.  
  
"Yeah, you are the finest man on earth!" I said between laughs.  
  
"See, I knew it!"  
  
"Such an ego!" "You know it baby." He chuckled as I shook my head. "I can't wait to see you again Monday nite."  
  
"Me too. I really miss you. What would you call our relationship?"  
  
"Our relationship? Hmmmmm...I guess I've never really thought about it. What would you call it?" his voice shook as he spoke.  
  
"I don't know. That's why I asked you. Are we friends, just dating, a couple, what?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call us a couple since we only went on one date. I think we're a little more than friends. I guess we're someplace between just dating and friends."  
  
"Oh," I said with a note of sadness. I hadn't meant to say it that way, it just popped out.  
  
"Oh? Is that bad? Do you think we're more?" he questioned.  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"Well, where did this all come from anyways?"  
  
"Well, I got asked to go to dinner by a fellow wrestler and"  
  
"Jeff?!" he interrupted.  
  
"No, not Jeff. Not even close! Actually it was Randy Orton. I also said yes. Is that going to affect our relationship?"  
  
"Umm...I...Case, to be honest with you, I don't know what it'll do to our relationship." His response caught me off guard. I sat on the cold bathroom floor speechless. That wasn't what I was expecting, or hoping, for him to say. "Casey? Are you still there?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm here." I sighed deeply as his response continued to run through my head.  
  
"Babe, are you alright? Did I upset you?" He sounded so concerned, so hurt, so loving.  
  
"No, I'm fine. You didn't upset me. Shane, if I go on this date, will that hurt my chances of going out with you again?" I asked with a hurt tone.  
  
"I don't know. I really want to go out with you again, but if you two really hit it off, we can't. And I know that there is that chance. Randy was telling me how much he liked you. But don't skip the date because you're worried about me."  
  
"Shane, I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about US."  
  
"I may not be able to promise you that we'll date again in the near future, but I can promise you that we'll be friends. Is that okay?"  
  
I chuckled. "I guess it'll have to be, won't it?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I can't give you more. I really do care about you. I really care about us, but I know you'll also be in good hands with Randy. He's a really good guy and I'd be an asshole if I told you not to go on that date. I want you to go because you want to go and I know you want to go because you wouldn't have said yes to him in the first place. So do us both a favor and just go!"  
  
"Alright. I'll go."  
  
"And have a good time. Enjoy your nite. Don't think about me OR us."  
  
"Gees, you sure as hell can be demanding!" I laughed trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Case, babe, I'm completely serious." I was silent again. He really was being serious. I've never heard him so serious.  
  
"Fine. I'll do that. I'll be happy even if I'm not!" I yelled with anger.  
  
"Casey, don't get mad at me. I don't want to fight with you. First of all I'm too tired. Second, I don't want to get off the phone with you pissed because of something so stupid as this."  
  
"Whatever Shane! I hope you have a good flight! I'll see you Tuesday!" I yelled. Jeff opened the door and kneeled down next to me.  
  
"Casey! Why the hell are you yelling at me!? Damn!" he yelled back. I was taken back. He had never yelled at me before, but then again, I've never yelled at him before.  
  
"Goodbye Shane!"  
  
"Casey Lee Piniarski! Don't you dare hang up on me!" I took the phone away from my ear and turned it off. Jeff sat down and put his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my arm softly.  
  
We sat in the bathroom in silence for about 15 minutes. Jeff was like my rock. I knew I could lean on him at anytime and everything would be okay. Unfortunately, that was all going to change. I looked into his deep soulful green eyes and smiled. He wrapped his other arm around me and squeezed me gently.  
  
"You know, you're gonna be alright. I promise you'll be okay!" he said softly. His voice was soothing, almost therapeutic.  
  
"Jeff, why are you always around when I need you?"  
  
"Because, because I love you!" He pulled away and smiled at me. I laughed and his smile faded. "You're my girl...I'll always be here for you."  
  
"Jeff, you're like a boulder, ya know that? You never move....you're always there...hard, solid, strong, protecting. Thank you for that," I said sweetly. He pulled back into the hug and kissed the top of my head.  
  
"Are you two gonna come out of there anytime soon? It is the only bathroom in this room!" Matt yelled from the other side of the door. We broke away and laughed. He helped me up and we walked out of the bathroom. "Well, it's about damn time!"  
  
"Sorry, about that," I said as Jeff and I sat on his bed. Jessy cocked her head to the side and looked at me curiously. I smiled at her and shrugged. She smiled and stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm tired. We should go to sleep. We are still on Maine time!" She said as her Jesse walked out.  
  
"Case, are you staying in here tonite?" Matt asked grabbing a pair of shorts out of a suitcase.  
  
"Do you guys mind?" I asked as Jeff threw a pair of shorts and a t- shirt at me.  
  
"Do we ever?" Jeff smiled. I shook my head and walked into the bathroom to change.  
  
I walked back out and Jeff had pulled the covers down on the bed. He motioned for me to jump in so I threw my clothes on a chair and laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I put my head on his chest. Matt shook his head and smiled as he turned out the lights and slid into his own bed.  
  
The next morning Jessy, Jesse, and I went shopping while the guys went to the gym. At 3:00, I joined them at the arena and they trained me. I went over the script with them as Jessy and Jesse observed.  
  
"So, what do you guys think?" I asked as I slid out of the ring. "You're very good. How'd you learn all this stuff in such a short time?" Jessy replied.  
  
"I had awesome teachers." I smiled as we went back to the hotel.  
  
I went right into my room and began to get ready for my date. I couldn't help to think that maybe I was making a horrible mistake, but I knew I couldn't pass up this date. I remembered when I met Randy. He was sweet and even hotter in real life. I was happy to be able to go out with him, but I also didn't want to lose Shane. But like I said, I really couldn't pass up this date. I pulled my hair into a small clip and turned on the little radio alarm clock. The station it was set to started playing "What's Your Fantasy" by Ludicris. I smiled as I thought about how Shane and I made the dance floor melt on our date. 'You've gotta get him out of your mind' I thought shaking my head hoping to rattle him out of my brain. I continued getting ready and before I knew it there was a knock on the door. I looked out the peep-hole and saw dark gelled hair and beautiful blue eyes. 'This is why I'm goin out with this guy' I thought to myself as a smile formed. I opened the door and looked up at him. 'Gorgeous!'  
  
"Hey," he said softly as I motioned for him to come in.  
  
"Hey. How was your flight?" I asked shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Boring. You know how they can be," he smiled slightly and folded his hands behind his back.  
  
"How's your concussion?" I asked throwing lip gloss into my bag.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Infact I've got a match for Velocity next week."  
  
"That's awesome. It was horrible to hear what happened to you. Everyone thought I got one from that hit to the head from Mark's chains last week. But as you can see, it didn't get through my hard head," I laughed and put my bag over my shoulder. "Well, let's go get my friends."  
  
"You said that their names were Jessy and Jesse right?" he questioned taking my hand softly. I smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that would be them."  
  
We waited for Jesse to finish getting ready and then went to Olive Garden. I looked at Randy and examined his clothes. 'Sharp' I thought. He was wearing a plain tight black t-shirt and khakis. He wore a pair of casual black boots that added about an inch to his already tall height. Instead of being 6'5" he now stood at about 6'7". Hell, he was taller than Andrew. Randy and I got into a deep conversation and kind of ignored Jessy and Jesse. We didn't really mean to. It just kind of happened.  
  
"Case. Casey! CASEY!!!" Jessy yelled. I looked up at her and she smiled. "Jesse and I are leaving. He's not feeling to well."  
  
"Oh, well, than maybe I should go with you," I said standing. I straightened out my short, blue, studded tank top as she put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"No, stay here and have fun. We'll see you later! It was nice meeting you Randy," she said. He nodded and they left. I sat back down and Randy put his hand on my knee.  
  
"You wanna go to a movie or something? Maybe go see Signs?" he suggested. I nodded and we left for the movie theater.  
  
We walked into the theater and sat in the back. The movie started as Randy put his arm around me. I looked at him as he leaned in and kissed me. The movie ended and we went back to the hotel. I invited him into my room and well, he didn't leave till 2 in the morning. Don't think that something nasty went on, cause it didn't. It was all completely innocent. We just had a massive make out session.  
  
"Casey, are you going to the arena with us or not?" My eyes fluttered open and focused on blue and green hair. I sat up and stretched.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. What time is it?" I groaned.  
  
"It's 2:00. What the hell did you do last nite?" Jeff asked and I slid out of bed.  
  
"We went to dinner, a movie, and then came back here." I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.  
  
"Wow, you must have had one exhausting nite," Jeff yelled leaning against the door.  
  
"Sex was not something that happened."  
  
"Did I say you had sex? No, but now that you mention it, are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, there was no sex goin on in this room last nite. We did have one extreme make out session though," I yelled over the shower water. I heard him laugh and the bedroom door slam shut. I continued my shower then got ready to go to the arena. I grabbed my bags and walked into Jeff and Matt's room. Jessy and Jesse were sitting on the floor while Jeff gathered his stuff together.  
  
"Dude, I just woke up and I'm still ready before you. You've got issues!!" I said throwing my bag down and sat next to Jesse.  
  
"Shut up...gees, I get it from Matt, Amy, and now you. I really don't need your crap," he said slinging his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"How was the rest of your nite?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Yeah, they spent the nite making out," Jeff said pulling me to my feet.  
  
"No we didn't...okay, so maybe most of the nite we did." I smiled as we walked out of the room.  
  
"What did you two do after dinner?" Jessy asked.  
  
"We went to the movies and saw Signs. Well, some people saw it. Randy and I missed most of it," I said winking. She laughed.  
  
We got to the arena and the guys signed autographs. A couple people asked me for one and a couple guys asked Jessy for her phone number. Jesse wasn't too impressed by that. Jessy and I went into the Diva's locker room so I could change into some work out clothes. Inside were Trish, Stacy, and Nora having an argument about some guy.  
  
"I'm telling you he's hotter than Jeff!!" Stacy yelled.  
  
"Oh no! No one is hotter than Jeff," Trish argued.  
  
"I think I have to agree Stacy, he is pretty hot. You don't know him like we do. I mean, we are on the same show as him," Nora piped in.  
  
"Casey can help us here. You know Randy Orton, right?" Trish asked. I looked at Jess and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, what about him?"  
  
"Well, they say he's hotter than Jeff. I saw no. What do you think?" Trish asked.  
  
"AND do you know who the mystery girl is that he went out with last nite?" Stacy asked with jealousy in her voice.  
  
"Um...well, Jeff and Randy are two different people with two VERY different personalities. Both are great guys and hot in their own way. And as for the girl that he dated, yeah, I know who she is," I said pulling my sneakers on.  
  
"Casey's right, they are two different people that are hot in their own way. We should stop fighting about this. Thanks Case for bringing peace to the room," Nora said.  
  
"Wait, you know who the girl was?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm the girl. We went on a date last nite," I said quietly.  
  
"I thought you were with Shane," Trish said shocked.  
  
"Well, Shane and I are, well, I don't know what we are, but I talked to him about the date and he told me to go."  
  
"You went out with Randy? I hate you," Stacy said jokingly.  
  
"He's an awesome kisser." I sighed deeply as Jessy nudged me. "Oh yeah. Trish, Nora, Stacy, this is my friend Jessy."  
  
"Hi, nice to finally get to meet you," Trish said throwing her hair in a ponytail. Jessy nodded as we walked out the door and to the ring. Jeff, Matt, Jesse, and Rob were standing in the middle of it talking. I jumped on the apron and flipped over the ropes. I gave Rob a hug and proceeded with my training.  
  
Rob taught me how to do the frog splash and I decided that I would never EVER do one of those again. Not fun for me. He also taught me how to do the Rolling Thunder which was a lot of fun. I'll definitely be doing that one again. When we finished my training time it was already 5:00 and we all decided to get ready for the show. I was going to be doing the first match, which was a dark match, against the new girl Victoria. I got dressed into my black jeans, a tight dark blue mid-drift tank top, and my dark blue and light blue arm bands. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put dark makeup on. A few minutes before my match Matt and Jeff walked in.  
  
"We'll be right at ringside cheering you on," Jeff said patting me on the back.  
  
"I know, but that doesn't make these butterflies go away," I said pulling my boots on.  
  
"Just remember to not think about your actions. Just do it! You'll be fine out there," Matt said.  
  
"We'll see you out there," Jessy said giving me a reassuring hug.  
  
"We know you'll do great!" Jesse said doing the same. I nodded as they left the room to go find their seats.  
  
"Just remember how to land and take bumps. If ya do that, you'll have no problems babe!" Trish said.  
  
"Thanks. I'll have to remember that. I guess we'd better get out there." I stood and sighed deeply. We walked out the door and towards the curtain. "Case!! Hey Case!" I turned around to see Randy running towards me. He picked me up and kissed me lightly. When he set me on the floor I looked at him confused. "Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks Randy." I smiled as my music "Halo" started. Jeff and Matt grabbed my hands as we walked out to the ramp. I stood at the top of the ramp and smiled slightly as I saw all the people sitting in the crowd. I looked behind me and saw my Titaintron playing. It wasn't very spectacular. All it did was flash Mystic Angel and show a picture of me and the guys. But it was mine.  
  
"The following match is for one fall. Entering the ring first from Corinth, Maine being accompanied by Matt and Jeff Hardy is Mystic Angel!" Howard Finkel announced. Jeff and Matt slid into the ring as I jumped onto the apron and stood on each post doing the Hardy's gunz. Matt and Jeff stood in the middle of the ring to let me do my thing. My music ended and Victoria came out. Matt and Jeff slid out of the ring and we started it off. I got in some good chops and an awesome dropkick into a flip, but she pretty much owned the match. I did get do my Halo's Twist, but in the end she got the three count. She was very good about it. At the end she raised my arm in the arm and congratulated me on an awesome match. Jeff and Matt helped me out of the ring and we walked to the back stage area.  
  
"Casey!" Mark yelled picking me up in his arms. "That's my girl!! You are gonna be some force to mess with. You have such excellent skills out there."  
  
"Thanks! It was awesome. Did you hear the response I got with my move? It was great!" I said as he put back on the floor.  
  
"You really did do an awesome job. I was almost ready to just give you the match!" Victoria said sipping some water.  
  
"Thank you. I think I really did show everyone out there to be on the look out for me. I can't wait to do this again!" I said as we walked to the guy's locker room. Jay, Rob, Lance, Booker, and Marc jumped right up to give me a pat on the back. I sat on the bench as Andrew walked in. He looked at me and scowled.  
  
"Dude, did you see her match?" Jay asked.  
  
"Yeah, I saw it. So what?" he said coolly.  
  
"Andrew, what is your deal? You would have been one of the first to give her a hug before. Is this all because she slapped you?" Matt asked. I looked at him and waited for his reply.  
  
"Yeah, it has something to do with that. There was no damn reason for it. I didn't do anything wrong," he replied.  
  
"No, you did nothing wrong. I just got knocked in the head!" I said getting in his face, well, ya know what I mean.  
  
"You should have moved," he said staring me down. I backed away and pushed out of the way of the door and walked out. I walked down the hall towards the Diva's locker room when a man with short green hair ran by me. I stopped and squinted at him as he continued to run in the same direction I was going. He carried a single white carnation in his hand. He stopped and turned to look at me. I smiled and he smiled back. He ran towards me and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Baby! I was trying to get here before you went out for your match. But I guess I'll just congratulate you on your first awesome match with the WWE," he said softly. I breathed in deep and smiled as I smelled his cologne.  
  
"Shane, I'm just glad you're here. How was your trip?" I asked and he kissed my cheek.  
  
"Fine, a little jet lagged, but I'll be fine. I'm just glad I didn't have to work tonite. Oh I got this for you," he said handing me the carnation.  
  
"Thank you. It's beautiful," I said sweetly as I smelled the flower. "Listen, I'm sorry about last nite. I was being a bitch."  
  
"No you weren't. You could never be a bitch. You're too sweet for that." He took my hands and kissed my lips. It was that sweet kiss again, but this time I pulled away from him. He scrunched up his face in confusion and looked at the floor.  
  
"Shane, you said that things probably wouldn't be the same if I went on the date with Randy. Well, I had a good time...and I still have feelings for you, but I also have feelings for Randy. He and I had a really good time."  
  
"Oh, so you're rejecting me now?" he asked full of hurt. I looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. It was horrible. I wanted to take him in my arms and just kiss him, but I knew I couldn't.  
  
"No, but Shane, the way you sounded last nite was that if Randy and I had a good time, that you wouldn't want me anymore. Well, we did. A really good time. Shane, we kissed, A LOT!!"  
  
"Oh, I see. So, do you want to be with him?" He dropped my hands and looked at the floor. I put my hand on his chin and raised his head so that he was looking at me.  
  
"I don't know Shane. I really don't know. Right now, I guess so. I mean, he's closer to my age. Maybe it would be a better relationship anyways."  
  
"You want to be in a relationship with me?" 'Was Randy listening to our conversation' I thought. I looked at him and smiled. "Do you wanna be in a relationship with me?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I do," he answered holding my hands. Shane looked at us and shook his head slightly. Randy leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his hands on my waist.  
  
"Casey, we need to talk. Meet me in my room after the show. I'm in room 315. I'll see you then," Shane said walking away. Randy and I continued to kiss in the middle of the hall when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I broke away from Randy and saw Jeff standing there.  
  
"Case, we have to do our promo with Rob and Eric," Jeff said. I smiled and kissed Randy lightly. I waved to him and walked off with Jeff.  
  
I stood between Jeff and Matt while they did the promo for who was going to do the Intercontinental match against Rob. After that Jeff and I stood in the hall waiting for the match. I helped Jeff stretch and thought about what happened with Shane.  
  
"So, you just dropped Shane, just like that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Jeff, ya don't know what happened. I didn't just drop him, okay?" I said defensively.  
  
"Alright, fine, whatever. I'll drop the subject. Let's just get ready for this," Jeff said.  
  
"Jeff, how does this all work?" He looked at me confused. "I mean I know I run out with Matt after giving you a kiss, but I don't know what he's doin out the first place."  
  
"It's a surprise! We need your facial expression so I can't tell you. You know what you need to know," he said.  
  
We joined Rob behind the curtain and waited to go out. Rob's music started and he walked out. He did his thing in the ring and the Hardy's music started. Jeff grabbed my hand and we walked out. We banged out heads to the beat and walked down the ramp hand in hand. We got in the ring and I continued to bang my head in the middle of the ring. I slid out of the ring after giving Jeff a hug and shaking Rob's hand. I stood next to the ring banging on the apron and cheering Jeff on. When Jeff was about to win, Matt ran down the ramp, into the ring and gave his twist of fate to Jeff. My eyes grew wide and my jaw hit the floor. I slid into the ring and kneeled next to Jeff. I knew that was my que. I leaned down and kissed Jeff's lips softly. I stood up and Matt grabbed my hand. We got out of the ring and Rob did his frog splash on Jeff for the win. Matt and I walked backstage. I looked at him and hit his shoulder with my fist.  
  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he asked rubbing his shoulder. "Dude, that was so wrong, on so many levels!" I yelled as we walked down the hall together.  
  
"I'm sorry. That's the way things work," he answered as I stormed into the Diva's locker room to change and shower.  
  
"I just saw what happened," Trish said looking at the t.v.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so damn pissed. They wouldn't tell me what was goin on," I said walking to the showers. I took a quick shower and met Jeff and Matt in the hall.  
  
"So, that was it. No more Hardy Boyz," Jeff said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, but it's for the better. We both need our space, bro," Matt said.  
  
"What are you thinking Case?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Just about how much this all sucks!" I yelled storming down the hall. Jeff ran after me and walked next to me.  
  
"Are you gonna be alright about all this?" he asked taking my hand.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I'm gonna have a lot of opportunities on Smackdown, but I'm leaving behind so much! I have to go to a new place, with new people, and start over again. I'm sick of starting over!" I said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.  
  
"Well, you have my number, and we're gonna see each other a lot. Plus you'll have Matt, Shane, Randy, and many others."  
  
"I know, but I won't have Trish, Rob, or Mark!!!" I said. "Plus, I'm not gonna have my rock there."  
  
He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Your rock will always be there!"  
  
"Thanks, you don't understand how much that means to me," I said hugging him.  
  
We walked to an empty locker room and watched the rest of the show. When it was over, we met Matt, Jessy, and Jesse at the car and rode back to the hotel. I went to my hotel room to drop off my stuff and Randy was standing in front of the door holding a single red rose. I smiled and pulled him inside the room. I set my stuff on the floor and he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"I hope one rose was enough," he said softly.  
  
"Considering the fact that I've never gotten a rose, it's perfect." Leaned down and kissed me sweetly. He sat me on the bed and I laid down. He leaned over me and we started kissing very passionately. We started making out when I pulled away. "Randy, this is kinda goin fast, don't ya think?"  
  
"Yeah, I agree. I should probably go. I'll see you tomorrow," he said pulling his shirt back on. He kissed me one last time and walked out the door. I straightened myself out and walked up to Shane's room. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. He stood in front of me in a pair of boxers and he wiped his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, but that's okay. Come on in," he said moving to the side.  
  
"Well, ya wanted me here. Why?"  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I'll always care about you. Casey, you are a special girl and you deserve the best. No matter what happens, I still want to be friends with you."  
  
"Are you sure? Cause I don't wanna loose you either. Especially now. I'm going to a new show and you're the closest thing I have to Jeff. Ya know?" I said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's gonna be great having you on Smackdown. It really will be!" He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and nose filled with the smells of his coolwater cologne. I let him hold me as I put my head on his shoulder. "Alright, kiddo. Gotta get some sleep. Still on Australia time! Crazy!"  
  
"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." I walked out of his room and went back to my own. I walked in my room and noticed a bump in my bed. When I got closer I saw that the bump was growing blue green hair. "JEFF???!!"  
  
He shot right up and looked at me. "Oh God!! Don't do that to me."  
  
"Sorry, but what are you doing in my bed?"  
  
"Well, we only have a couple more nights to do this and then you'll be in Randy's bed."  
  
"Okay, I'm not gonna go jumping into Randy's bed. Gees, what do you take me for? It's not like I go sleeping around in guy's beds. Just yours." I laughed and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I climbed into bed next to him and fell asleep.  
  
The next day we all went to the arena for Smackdown and Matt and I got ready for our debut. I pulled on my black pants, a tight black t- shirt, and black sneakers. I walked out of the Diva's locker room and met Matt in the back and watched Shane, Hardcore Holly, and Shannon's match. It was the end of the match and Billy, Chuck, and Rico were trying to get revenge and Matt's music went off. We ran out there and started kicking some gay man ass. Rico, Chuck, and Billy ran off and we stood in the middle of the ring together. Matt had Shane and Shannon put him on their shoulders while Hardcore and I stood there. We eventually left the ring and went backstage to do a promo.  
  
"Man it's great to be back!!! Smackdown is definitely the place for Matt Hardy, Version One. Did you see the crowd's reaction out there?! They loved me!!" Matt yelled excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, man, but um..who's this?" Shane asked as they all looked at Matt confused.  
  
"Oh yeah!! This is Mystic Angel. She my girl...not my girl, but my girl!" he said smiling brightly.  
  
"You can call me Angel," I said straight faced.  
  
"The crowd wants me out there again!! Come Angel!" Matt said grabbing my arm roughly. I reluctantly followed him and we went out to the ring and made the crowd happy.  
  
The show went great and the crowd seemed to love us. Jeff and I said goodbye and I, of course, cried like a baby. I also said goodbye to Jessy and Jesse. Again, with tears! But I think the hardest thing was saying goodbye to Mark. My father figure. I wasn't going to get that on Smackdown. I even saw him cry. He's going to make a great father someday. A really great one! 


	14. Chills

A/N: I think this is gonna be the last pg-13 chapter. I think that the language maybe getting too strong, and things are gonna get a little steamier. So, the next chapter will be rated R. I hope that's cool with everyone. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
A/N2: I also wanted to mention that I haven't been able to watch wrestling for the past week so I really don't know what's been goin on except for what I've heard from other people. SO I'm gonna be making up my own stuff from now on. I hope that's cool with everyone!! Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Randy and I walked down the hall hand in hand. I was goin out there to do a dark match with Nidia. She and I had wrestled a little earlier in the day, and well, she wasn't the best I've ever gone against. Matt was waiting for me backstage and Randy gave me kiss for good luck. "Halo" started and Matt grabbed my hand as we walked to the top of the ramp. We didn't get a very good response from the crowd for what we did to Jeff, but they didn't understand what happens in this business. I sighed as we walked down the ramp.  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Now entering the ring from Corinth, Maine, being accompanied to the ring by Matt Hardy, Mystic Angel!!"  
  
Matt and I got in the ring and stood on the posts. I did the gunz and Matt did his Version One sign. We stood in the middle of the ring as Jamie Noble's music started. Nidia walked out in her short jean shorts and climbed into the ring where she and Jamie began making out. Jamie and Matt got out of the ring and stood in our corners to cheer for us. Nidia and I locked up and the match began. She got in some those predictable diva slaps, but I was in control for most of the match. I irish whipped her into the corner and got on the top rope. I did a hurricarana and she went down. I climbed up once again and did my Hal's Twist. I pinned her and got the count. "Halo" sounded throughout the arena and Matt jumped in the ring. I stood in the middle with a look of shock on my face. I had won my first match and it felt wonderful. The crowd went wild. They obviously thought I was fairly good. Matt picked me up in his arms and swung me around. Jamie got into the ring and helped Nidia out. I waved at the crowd with a huge smile on my face and we walked up the ramp together hand in hand. I got back stage where Randy was waiting for me and jumped in his arms. He carried me into the guy's locker room. Shane and Shannon were on the floor stretching and John Cena was sitting on the bench in his hot little shorts listening to music.  
  
"Good match!!" Shannon said jumping up to give me a hug. Randy put me down and Shannon wrapped his arms around me. Shane looked at me and nodded. Things had gotten a little weird between us since Randy and I had gotten serious. It's been a week since we became a couple and things were stressful and tough between Shane and me. Matt constantly tried to talk me into making up with Shane, but I wasn't the one that made this all happen the first place. Shane and I would be together if it wasn't for the fact that he insisted on me going out with Randy. All he would have had to do was tell me that he didn't think it was a good idea that I shouldn't go out with him. I would have listened to him if he had. Shane was just hard headed. "How does it feel to win?"  
  
Shannon brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at him with the same smile on my face that I had when I heard my music. "Dude, I can't even explain how good this feels!!"  
  
"Whoa, wait, you won???!" John exclaimed throwing his headphones aside. I nodded and he picked me up in his huge strong arms. "That's excellent! Why didn't someone tell me you were on?!"  
  
"Don't worry man. We've got it on tape. We'll go and watch it later," Randy said kissing my cheek. Shane frowned as Matt patted him on the shoulder. "You should have seen her though. She looked like a pro."  
  
"That's because she had the best trainers in the world training her!" Matt said egotistically. His new character was really starting to rub off on him and I wasn't too impressed about it. Matt always had that ego, but since he turned on Jeff it's been showing a lot more.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far!" Adam said throwing his bag on a bench.  
  
"Dude, where have you been?" Shane asked.  
  
"I got stuck outside with a bunch of fans. They were attached to Rey and I. He should be coming right behind me." He flashed that famous smile of his and I, like any normal woman with eyes, melted. "Congratulations Case."  
  
"Thanks Adam." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and Rey ran into the room.  
  
"Holy shit. Dude, I think they followed me. They're like rabid cheetahs," Rey said slumping down onto a bench. I shook my head at him and chuckled. "Oh, you think this is funny? Well, just you wait until you have guys doin that to you girl!"  
  
Randy put a protective arm around me and scowled. "No guys will be doing that to my girl." Rey snickered and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"A little overly protective aren't we Randy?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah, man. Casey is obviously more than capable of taking care of herself. She could kick anyone of your asses," Adam said. They all quickly looked at him and laughed.  
  
"I think you forgot to include yourself, bro," Rey said slapping him on the shoulder. I laughed as Adam brought Rey into a headlock. The Smackdown roster and RAW roster was completely different. People on Smackdown were, well, closer. Everyone loved everyone and got along very well. On RAW, the egos would sometimes break through and there would be fights in the halls. Not here though, everyone let things slid. I was actually happy here.  
  
"Casey, what do you think of all these losers? You can tell me," John asked jokingly as he warmed up for his match. "I know you're joking, but I'm gonna answer that seriously. I absolutely love it here. I mean, I love the family I had on RAW, but this is awesome. Everyone is just so loving." I sat on the floor next to Shannon as he smiled sweetly at me. "You know Mr. Moor, you are so damn adorable!" I pinched his cheek and he slapped my arm away. He stood up and brought me into a playful suplex. I laid on the floor and laughed hysterically as he tried to do a leg drop off the bench.  
  
"Alright man. Stop trying to injury my girl," Randy said with a smile on his face. "She has to get ready to go out with Matt."  
  
He put me over his shoulder and I waved to the guys as he carried me out of the room. He carried me to the Diva's locker room where he set me down on a bench and kissed me before walking out. I smiled at girls as they got ready for the nite. Nidia was touching up her make up, Torrie was fixing her hair, and Dawn Marie was pulling her top down. I dug through my bag for my sneakers and threw my boots in there as Stephanie McMahon walked through the door. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror and did a double take at me.  
  
"Casey Piniarski?" she asked reaching her hand out to me. "Jeff and Matt's girl?"  
  
"Yeah that would be me." I smiled and shook her hand.  
  
"My father told me all about you. I watched you're trial match against Trish. To tell you the truth, I don't think you belong wrestling women. As soon as you get more experience, you'll be goin for one of the men's titles." She smiled that McMahon smile of her's and walked out of the room.  
  
"Did Stephanie McMahon just give me props?" I asked shocked.  
  
"Looks that way girl," Torrie said.  
  
"She's right though. You don't belong in the same category as us. You belong in the cruiserweight division, or going for the intercontinental title," Nidia said.  
  
"Thanks. But, I really think they could all kick my ass."  
  
"Girl, were you just in the same match as me? You murdered me. I was supposed to win, but I had to give up. I couldn't deal with you anymore. You seriously are better than us all!" Nidia exclaimed.  
  
"Nidia's right. The only reason people like her, me, and Stacy are here are because of the men in the crowd. Personally I think we need more women like you, Trish, Jacqueline, Lita, and Chyna. Women that can wrestle and look beautiful at the same time. We would be respected a hell of a lot more," Torrie said as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
Matt walked in and nodded at the girls. I stood up and waved to them as I walked out with Matt. We stood behind the curtain, waiting for our queue to go out there.  
  
"Matt, Stephanie McMahon was in the locker room and gave me props for what I'm doing. Isn't that awesome??" I asked excitedly.  
  
"You deserve it. You really are one of the best female wrestlers out there. Probably because you trained with a bunch of men that had different styles so you got all of their good points," he said as the music went off. We ran out there just as Shane and Shannon's opponents ran out of the way. Matt's ego got the better of him and he actually thought it was because he was the hometown boy. We all walked backstage and stood in the hall talking.  
  
We stood there waiting to do our promo. Shane removed his mask and I stood between him and Shannon. Matt stood in from of us.  
  
"They love me out there!!! I am their hometown boy after all!!!" Matt yelled. Shane and Shannon looked at him confused as Shane shrugged. "What you don't believe me man?"  
  
"Well," Shane started but Matt cut him off.  
  
"I'm gonna prove it to you! Show you all some Mattitude!!! You wanna bet me!! Come on, bet me!" Matt yelled nudging Shane in the shoulder.  
  
"Alright fine," Shane said giving in.  
  
"Alright man. Just listen to the reaction I'm gonna get!!" Matt yelled as he took off leaving the three of us standing there confused. I looked from Shane to Shannon and shrugged as I walked away.  
  
I went back to the now empty Diva locker room and called Trish. I left a message on her voicemail and called Mark. Sara answered and told me that he was at the gym, so I called Amy and had to leave a message there too.  
  
"Good Lord. What the hell is everyone doing?" I sighed and leaned my head against the wall before deciding to take a shower. When I came back someone had left a message on my phone.  
  
"Hey Case! It's your rock. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I guess I'll talk to you later babe. Love ya!" Jeff's soulful voice said. I smiled and put my phone away. I picked my bags up and went in search for Randy. I knocked on the door to the guy's locker room and heard a crash. I backed away and raised my eyebrows. I heard another crash and turned around to walk away when the door opened.  
  
"Casey, hey." I turned around and saw Chris Benoit stick his head out the door. "Come on in."  
  
I walked back and in the room. There was a steel chair collapsed on the floor and a table slanted to one side. John was leaning against the wall and Peter (Billy Kidman) began doing jumping jacks. I looked at them all suspiciously and heard one of the showers going. I raised one of my eyebrows and looked at John.  
  
"Alright, what in blue hell happened here?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Well, um..nothing," Chris replied.  
  
"Yeah, okay. If you say so," I said. "I was just looking for Randy."  
  
"Here I am baby," Randy said walking out dripping with water. He had a white towel wrapped around his waist and his dark tan glistened in the light. He wrapped his large arms around me and squeezed me tightly.  
  
"What's goin on here?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. The guys just had a little match in here, that's all," he replied as Chris walked out for his match that nite. I shook my head as Randy placed his soft lips on mine. He kissed me roughly and I could taste a bit of alcohol on his lips. I pulled away and scrunched up my nose. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Have you been drinking?" I asked.  
  
"Just a little. You want something?" he said as he walked over to a cooler. He pulled out a heineken and handed it to me. I shook my head and pushed it back at him.  
  
"No, I'm fine thanks." I picked up my bags and began to walk out when he grabbed my arm.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going back to the Diva's locker room. It's obvious that you guys have been drinking quite a bit and I don't want to be near that right now. I'll see you back at the hotel," I said kissing him softly on his cheek. I walked back to the locker room and this time Torrie was in there.  
  
"Have you seen Peter? He was supposed to be going back to the hotel with me right now," she said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, you may want to drive though. Him, Chris, John, and Randy have been having a drinking party in their locker room." I threw my bag down and Torrie looked at me.  
  
"Are you serious? Chris Benoit was drinking? He never drinks. That's weird. Thanks...I guess I'll go collect him now. I'll talk to ya later," she said walking out the door.  
  
I was left alone in the room to sit and think about nothing. I leaned my head against the wall and slowly fell asleep. I woke up in my hotel room the next morning. I don't know how I got there, but I was thankful that I was there. I yawned and rolled over to come face to face with Shane. I shot up in bed and fell out.  
  
"OW!!! Fuck!" I yelled as I thudded to the floor. Shane quickly sat up and leaned over the bed. He looked at me and started laughing. "I'm glad you think this is so funny."  
  
I stood up and playfully slapped the back of his head.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked between laughs.  
  
"Do you really care?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I do. I would have left you in the locker room if I didn't." He laid back down and closed his eyes. "Ya know, ya could thank me for that."  
  
"Thank you," I said sarcastically. "Why did you bring me back here? And why didn't you go to your own room?"  
  
"Randy left and said he thought you went back here, so I went into your locker room to make sure you weren't in there and you were passed out on the bench. I was surprised I didn't wake you when I picked you up. Anyways, I figured I'd be your substitute Jeff and be your rock. I figured you wanted someone to stay with you, so I did," he explained rolling onto his side. He propped himself up on his elbow and watched me as I grabbed some clothes to change into. "I hope you're not mad at me."  
  
"No, actually, I'm grateful for what you did. Thank you," I said walking into the bathroom.  
  
"YOU'RE WELCOME!!" he yelled after me.  
  
When I got out of the shower, Shane was asleep on the bed. I smiled and laid down next to him. I rested my head on his bare chest and turned on the t.v. I shortly drifted off to sleep. Not long after I felt him move slightly and I sat up. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I was trying to get the remote so I could change the channel," he said softly. I stretched and leaned against the headboard.  
  
"That's okay. I've already slept more than I probably should have," I said.  
  
"I have a question for you," he said. I nodded and he continued. "What did you feel when you kissed Jeff last week."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"I know you must have felt something. That kiss may have been short and sweet, but it still heat up the screen."  
  
"I really don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't play stupid with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about. There is something or was something going on between you two."  
  
"Shane, I hate to burst your bubble, but there was nothing goin on between us. We don't feel that way about each other. You know that."  
  
"I think you're just in denial. You guys have such chemistry together. I can see that."  
  
"No. We don't. We are just friends. That kiss was nothing. It was like kissing a brother. It was wrong!" He rolled his eyes and climbed out of the bed. He pulled his jeans on and picked his shirt up off the floor.  
  
"I'll see you later, kiddo," he said walking out of the room.  
  
"Me and Jeff? No way. NEVER!!" I said laughing at the thought of us being together. I packed my gear and walked to Randy's room. I knocked on the door and leaned against it. "Well, we do have chemistry together, but he's not my type. Or is he? Maybe I've been dating the wrong AAAAAAHHHHHH."  
  
I landed on the floor on my back and looked up to see Randy standing over me. "Are you okay, baby?" he asked kneeling over me.  
  
"Oh my back! Yeah, I think I'll be fine." He propped me up on his knee and started massaging my shoulders. "That feels good. Could I lay down for this?"  
  
He chuckled and helped me to the bed. I laid face down and he started working on my neck and back. Every once in a while I would feel him nibble on my ear and place little kisses on my neck. I felt his hands start to roam more and I wasn't really feeling comfortable with it, so I turned over onto my back. He straddled me and held my hands onto the pillows on the bed. I struggled a little, but I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. He pressed his lips roughly on mine and squeezed my wrists. Feeling very uncomfortable, I broke from the kiss and rolled out from under him. I stood next to the bed and rubbed my wrists.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" he asked gently. He kneeled on the bed and moved closer to me. I backed away and shook my head.  
  
"Randy no. I really don't feel comfortable about this," I said quietly. He cocked his head to the side and smiled.  
  
"You're not ready to go all the way?!" he said.  
  
"No, I'm not. Not yet. Our relationship is still very new. I think we should wait a while. Is that alright?" I asked shyly.  
  
"Yeah, baby. That's fine. I understand. I guess you're going off to Cameron this week," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I need some time with Amy. Where else am I going to go any ways?" I asked as I picked up my bag.  
  
"You could come home with me," he said putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe some other time?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, some other time," he said quietly.  
  
"You're upset about something aren't you?" I asked staring into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"No, Case, I'm fine."  
  
"You're upset that I'm going to Cameron."  
  
"Yeah, ya know, I am a little. I figured you'd come home with me."  
  
"Cameron is like my home. Gil, Amy, Matt, and Jeff are my family. I need to be with them. Especially now that I can't be with Jeff all the time."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can understand that. But what I don't understand is why you're with me and not Jeff."  
  
"What are you talking about?" "I can see that you two really belong together. You'd have to be blind not to see it," he said slightly raising his voice.  
  
"Excuse me? Why do you people keep saying that? Jeff and I are just friends."  
  
"No, you're not. You are so much more than that!" he said now to the point of yelling.  
  
"Randy, don't you dare yell at me!"  
  
"Why? It's obvious that you'd rather be with him! I'm your boyfriend and you don't even come close to treating me the same way you treat him!!! It's really starting to piss me off!"  
  
"Fuck off Randy!! I can't help it if you're jealous of our relationship! We are just friends, nothing more!" I argued while balling my fists.  
  
"Whatever Casey!! You know what you could do? If you really wanted to be with me?!"  
  
"What's that Randy?" I said more softly.  
  
"Stop being friends with him. Don't talk to him, look at him, write to him, touch him, just don't go near him!" I threw my bag down and slapped his face.  
  
"Don't you EVER make me choose between you and my friends!!! This is bull shit!!! AND YOU WILL NOT WIN!!!!" I stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind me. I ran down the hall and wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I ran into a rock hard figure. I dropped my bags and jumped into this person's arms. I didn't care who it was and I didn't know why they took me into their arms. The person just stood there, rubbing my back caringly. I took a deep breath and breathed in the person's smell. 'That cologne, it's so familiar' I thought. 'Smells like coolwater.'  
  
"Casey, do want to go into my room and talk?" The voice was soothing and familiar. The arms got slightly tighter and I recognized them. I backed away and smiled at who I realized was an angel. He was there to protect me and make feel better. 'Thank you God' I thought as I let him take me into his room. He shut the door as he walked me over to the bed and just held me. "What happened, kiddo?"  
  
"Randy and I got in a fight and told me to drop Jeff. He said that if I really liked him I would stop being friends with Jeff. You know I can't do that."  
  
"I know...that's just an asshole of thing to say. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He knows how you're just friends."  
  
"Actually, I think he really did mean it." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He wiped one off my cheek. He pushed a strand of hair out of my face and held onto my face as he leaned in. His soft lips touched mine as chills ran up and down my spine. I leaned back onto the bed and wrapped my arms around him as he put his hands on other side of me. When we finally parted, out of breath, I smiled as he smiled back. Randy never kissed me like that. No one ever kissed me like that. Well, except one person. He pulled me up into a sitting position and into a hug. 


	15. Randy's Loss

A/N: I bet you guys have no clue who the guy was, right?! lol Yeah, right. Like I didn't make it obvious! lol  
  
A/N 2: This is the first R-rated chapter. If ya'll think I should go back to PG-13, just let me know and I'll try and change things, but I don't think it'll work. I have plans for it to get a little more heated! But it won't go any higher than R. ENJOY!  
  
"What are you going to do about Randy?" he asked as we walked down the hall of the hotel.  
  
"I don't know. What do you tell someone when something like this happens?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know kiddo. I've never been in this kind of situation. And I'm sorry for putting you into it." He kissed my check lightly as we stood in front of Randy's room.  
  
"Don't be. I could have stopped the kiss. I could have stopped the feelings. Shane, it's not even close to being your fault. Trust me." I knocked on the door and waited for Randy. He threw open the door and pulled me into his arms.  
  
"Baby! I was so worried about you. When you stormed off like that I thought something bad might have happened to you," he said tightening the hug. "Shane, man, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Randy, I have something to tell you. Can we come in?" I asked.  
  
"Of course. What's the matter?" he asked softly. He led us to the bed and sat down. He motioned for me to sit next to him, but I just shook my head and stood next to Shane. "I don't think I like what's goin on."  
  
"Randy, I don't like what's goin on, but we have to deal with it," I said.  
  
"Man, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Shane said. Randy raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Randy, I realized after our fight that our relationship isn't going to work. You obviously don't trust me and it was wrong that you would make me lose my best friend because you didn't like our relationship."  
  
"No, it will work. I admit I was being an asshole. I don't think you should stop being friends with Jeff, but I do think you should break from him for a while." I chuckled and shook my head.  
  
"No, Randy, it's not happening. I think we should break up."  
  
"Why? There's something more here. I can sense it."  
  
"Yes Randy, there is more. When I ran out of here, I ran into Shane, and he comforted me. Well, we kissed," I said softly. Randy lunged at Shane, but I jumped between the two of them. He stopped short when he realized he was going to hit me.  
  
"What the fuck! This is ridiculous! I thought we had something going on! You are such a slut!" Randy yelled as he got in my face. I stood there with my face straight, showing no emotions. Shane jumped between us and pushed Randy away.  
  
"STEP BACK! Don't you ever call her a slut!" Shane yelled. I gently put my hand on Shane's shoulder. He turned around and I looked at him pleadingly. He nodded slightly and moved out from between us.  
  
"Casey, I don't know what kind of games you're playing, but I'm not playing. Now I want you both out of here!" Randy said roughly.  
  
"Fine Randy. I just figured you needed to know what was going on! But obviously, you're too much of an asshole to try and work things out to be friends." Shane grabbed my hand and we started walking to the door.  
  
"Why would I want to be friends with a whore!!!???" he yelled. I stopped and ran at him. Before I could reach him Shane wrapped his arms around my waist and carried me out the door.  
  
"Case, he's not worth it!" Shane yelled as we went out the door. I struggled as he carried me to his room.  
  
"Shane, kicking his ass would have been plenty worth anything!" I said as my face turned red with anger.  
  
"Casey, don't bother. It's not worth it in the end. You have to also think about your job. You're going to be wrestling with him at some points. You need to chill out." He put his hand gently on my leg.  
  
"Would you chill out if he just called you a whore?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I wanted to kick his ass just as much as you did just then and now. But you have to think about what that could do to your career. That match that you'll have with him could be destroyed because of something like this. He knows that too. Just don't waste your time with him right now." I sighed deeply and looked into his big brown eyes.  
  
"Aight, I won't bother with it. But I won't be able to forget it either."  
  
"Baby, I'm not asking you to. I wouldn't think you'd be able to anyways. But peace will be between you two if you don't fight with him right now."  
  
"Only I would find away to make problems with a problem free work zone." Shane smiled and shook his head.  
  
"There is no such thing as a problem free work zone in this business. You know it happens all the time. RAW always had problems."  
  
"Yeah, but you guys didn't until I came. I should have tried to convince them to let me stay on RAW." He grabbed my hands tightly and shook them.  
  
"No. That would have been horrible. I'm so glad you're here!!" he kissed me softly and lightened his grip on my hands.  
  
"You didn't seem too impressed when I first got here. You hardly said one word to me."  
  
"That's because I was upset about you and Randy. I thought we had something special goin on and then you decide that you wanted to be with Randy and not me."  
  
"I'm sorry. You should have said something to me. If I had known that's what you thought then I would have never said that I wanted to be with him. The truth is that since that first phone call, I have always wanted to be with you. You're the type of guy that I want." He ran his hand through my newly died blonde and green streaked hair. He caressed my face with his other hand  
  
"I want to be with you too. I could easily fall in love with you." He smiled before kissing me passionately. We kissed like that for what seemed like forever, when in reality it was only 5 minutes. We parted and smiled at each other. He took my hand and we gather our stuff for our trip to Cameron.  
  
We arrived in Cameron and rode up the driveway to Gil's house. He and Amy sat on the front porch waiting for our arrival. The second Matt got out Amy ran into his arms. She had just seen him, but I'm sure she missed him anyways. Shannon looked around him and breathed in deeply and smiled. He gave Gil a hug and sat on the steps of the porch as the sun shined brightly. Shane and I started taking luggage out of the car as a four-wheeler rode past us stirring up dust and dirt. The driver stopped in front of the steps and gave Shannon a brotherly hug. He turned around and smiled at me. I quickly dropped my bags and screamed excitedly as I ran to him. He opened his arms for me and I jumped into them. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He squeezed me tightly and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Casey!! I've missed you!" Jeff said in my ear.  
  
"I missed you too!" I kissed his cheek as he set me down on his four- wheeler.  
  
"I heard about you and Randy. Adam called me about it. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked sitting next to me. Shannon, Gil, Amy, Matt, and Shane started bringing things into the house as we sat and talked.  
  
"Dude, it just happened. I don't even know how Adam knew. Shane was there. He was my rock....he was you," I said as he put an arm around me.  
  
"Well, Shane doesn't need to be your rock for the rest of the week. I'm your rock now!" he said with a smile on his face. I looked at him curiously and his smile faded. "What?"  
  
"What exactly did Adam tell you?"  
  
"He told me that you and Randy had a huge fight over me. That you wouldn't give up being friends with me for him. So, he got all pissed off and you got all pissed off and you two broke up."  
  
"Um...that's not the whole story. That's not why we broke up. I mean that was one reason, but there was another."  
  
"What are you talking about? Casey, you need to explain all this to me," he said removing his arm. I turned so I was looking at him and he took my hand.  
  
"Well, Shane comforted me. He held me. He did what you normally would have done. But with an added bonus. Shane and I kissed. And when I said we kissed, I mean it. I guess we're together now. I know that it's a quick turn over from Randy. But I really am into him. He told me something today. He told me something that made me feel like the best person in the world. He told me that he could fall in love with me," I said with a bright smile on my face. Jeff smiled back and brought me into to a brotherly like hug.  
  
"That's great Case. That's really great. You definitely deserve it. Shane will make you feel like a princess. Because that's the kind of guy he is." He kissed my cheek and started up his four-wheeler. He sat down and we started off down the driveway.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" I asked as I situated myself better on the vehicle.  
  
"First we're goin to my house to get Liger. He absolutely misses you. Then we are going to the lake. I wanted to show you something and I need your help." We stopped in front of his house and his gorgeous boxer ran out of the screen door. He jumped up on the four-wheeler and licked my face as I patted him.  
  
"Jeff, you must have one of the best dogs in the world. I love him so much," I said giggling between licks. I held on to Liger as we rode to the lake Jeff had taken me to before.  
  
Liger jumped off the four-wheeler as we stopped and jumped into the water. Jeff yelled at him to stop, but the dog seemed to ignore him. Jeff grabbed my hand as I laughed at Liger chasing the ducks and pulled me to the bench which had cans of paint sitting next to it. I examined the bench and realized that all the old paint had been stripped off of it.  
  
"What happened here?" I asked looking at Jeff as he picked up a paint brush.  
  
"Well, I got tired of seeing 'her' name on it so I took off all the old paint and thought that you and I could paint it over. Making it our bench, ya know?"  
  
"Really? You want me to help?" He handed me a brush and opened a can of dark blue paint, black paint, purple paint, green paint, and baby blue paint.  
  
"Of course. You are the only person besides Beth to be here. It's now your bench too." He smiled as he dipped a brush into the black paint. "Feel free to paint it however way ya want. It's OUR creation." I smiled and dipped the brush into the dark blue paint and we began making our wonderful creation.  
  
It was 8:00 and starting to get dark when we finally finished painting the bench. He put his arm around my shoulders as we stood back, covered in paint, looking at the bench. We had painted it black and dark blue, then put little tribal designs on it in purple and green, and then wrote our names on it in the baby blue. We grabbed a very wet Liger and rode back to Gil's house. We walked into the entryway as everyone filed out of the living room. Shane ran to me and wrapped me in his arms, squeezing me tightly. Matt walked over to Jeff and slapped the side of his head.  
  
"Bro, why didn't you tell us you two were leaving?" Matt yelled.  
  
"Matt, if you hadn't noticed, we are adults, we can take care of ourselves," Jeff said shaking his head. He walked into the kitchen and Matt followed.  
  
"Shane, you can let go of me now!" I said gasping for air.  
  
"I was worried about you!! Where were you? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? And more importantly, why the hell do you look like you got in a fight with a rainbow?" he asked gripping onto my arms. I laughed and kissed his lips.  
  
"Jeff and I went for a ride. I didn't know we were leaving. And to answer your last question, we were painting and well, had some fun with it!" I smiled and waited for his response.  
  
"Huh?!" he exclaimed. I shook my head at him and laughed. He wrapped his arms around me again and hugged me gently. "I don't understand what really happened. I'm just glad you're safe!"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. I was with Jeff. If neither one of us is around, you can be sure that we're together." I smiled and he nodded.  
  
"Well, I thought we could go to my house? You haven't ever been there. And I wanted to give you your present from Australia," he said pulling me upstairs.  
  
"You really didn't have to get me anything," I said as we walked into 'my' room.  
  
"Of course I did. I wanted to. It's nothing special, didn't get to do too much."  
  
"Why don't we just do this tomorrow so we don't have to come back here?"  
  
"We're not coming back here until tomorrow. You're staying at my house. I hope that's okay?"  
  
"Oh, um, yeah that's fine." I gathered some clothes together and we headed back downstairs. Jeff came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee as we hit the bottom step. He took a sip and raised an eyebrow at us.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Jeff asked putting his hand on his hip.  
  
"Yeah, I'm spending the night at Shane's. I'll be back tomorrow." I kissed Jeff's cheek and yelled goodbye to everyone as Shane and I walked out the door.  
  
We got in his car and headed for his home in Wendell. I fell asleep on the way there and he was nice enough to carry me into the house. He sat me down on his bed as I began to wake up.  
  
"You should have woken me up," I said stretching.  
  
"I thought you needed your sleep," he said softly. He left the room and came back shortly carrying his and my bags. I grabbed my bag from him and he showed me to the bathroom. I came back to his room wearing a pair of lounge pants that said Brooklyn Attitude on the top and a short tank top. He was already lying in his bed covered by his sheets. I had read his website and remembered that he said he slept naked.  
  
"Shane...um, I don't know how to say this. Well, yeah I do. I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you if you're naked!" I said as he grinned mischievously. He slowly removed the sheets to show that he was wearing a pair of plaid boxers. He laughed as I jumped on the bed. He pulled me close and pushed a stray strand of hair out of my face before kissing me.  
  
"Oh, you're gift!" he said rolling out of the bed. I propped myself up on the pillows of his king sized bed. I watched him as he dug threw his closet and pulled out a gift wrapped box.  
  
"You really didn't have to!" I smiled as he handed it to me. I took the bow off and placed it on the nite stand. I then began to rip off the off the blue paper and opened the box. I threw aside the tissue paper and pulled out a medium sized stuffed Kangaroo. I laughed as Shane took the box off my lap.  
  
"Well? What do ya think?"  
  
"I love it! Thank you!" I hugged it tightly and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Now you can get rid of that ratty old stuffed Simba," he said with a chuckle. My smile faded as my eyes grew way. He looked at me and shrugged. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I would never get rid of that. Nothing could make me get rid of that. It'll always be around!" I said defensively.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it meant that much to you. I would never tell you to get rid of something that meant that much to you," he said climbing back into bed. I sighed and looked into his big brown eyes.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump all over you for it. Of course you didn't know. I mean I never told you. I just get really upset if anyone tries to take it away from me. It's been there for me through everything."  
  
"Don't worry. It's not a problem. But now you have this to help you out as well!" He smiled and I smiled back. He pulled me close to him and I held onto the kangaroo as we fell asleep.  
  
I rolled over as the sunlight hit me threw the curtains. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. I heard the door creak open and felt the bed move as a hand was placed on my leg.  
  
"Kiddo, it's time to get up." The covers were ripped off of me and I could smell French toast with a hint of bacon. I sat up and looked at Shane as he held out a tray with a plate of French toast and plenty of syrup on it. At the top of the try was a single red rose.  
  
"You did this for me?" I asked as he placed the tray on my lap.  
  
"You bet. I have bacon cooking right now. Plus, there's more French toast on the stove, if you want more." He kissed my forehead before heading out the door again.  
  
"Thank you Shane!" I yelled after him. I sat in the bed and ate my breakfast as I watched t.v. Shane came in and added bacon to my plate before bringing up his own food to eat. We laughed as we watched Scooby Doo together and finished our breakfast.  
  
Around 12:00 we decided it would be a good idea to get motivated and we jumped in the shower and got dressed. I wore a low v-neck short black shirt and light blue flares with a pair of Nikes. I threw my hair into a ponytail and put some foundation on. I gathered all my stuff together and we started back to Cameron. As we pulled up the driveway, I saw Jeff's bike and Shannon's mustang sitting there. Liger ran out of the house as we got out of the car and jumped up on me. I smiled as Shane grabbed my stuff and brought it in the house. I followed him shortly with Liger right behind me. We heard a loud crash come from upstairs and Jeff ran down. He quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" I asked as I pulled my arm out of his hand.  
  
"Nothing. Why don't you sit in Amy's car and wait for her? She wants to take you shopping," Jeff said smiling. I had no idea what was goin on, but I knew something was up.  
  
"Well, I'll go sit in the car, IF you tell me what that crash was all about," I said crossing my arms. He tried to pull me along, but I stood my ground.  
  
"Nothing, Matt's just rearranging his room and the bookshelf fell over. No biggie," he said as I reluctantly let him pull me to the car. He opened the door and I sat in the passenger's seat. Jeff threw me my bag and shut the door. He ran off for the house as Amy ran out. She strapped on her neck brace and got in the car.  
  
"Hey girl!" she said reaching over to hug me.  
  
"What's up?" I asked as we started down the driveway.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked with a fake smile.  
  
"Something is going on! I almost got whip lash as Jeff pulled me into the car. Now tell me what's up!" I said sternly.  
  
"Nothing. They're just trying to get Matt's room rearranged." She continued to smile as I rolled my eyes. We pulled onto the highway and headed for Raleigh.  
  
We pulled into the mall parking lot after a long ride of silence and got out. Amy ripped off her brace and threw it into the backseat before we walked into the mall. We went right for Hot Topics and looked at the clothes.  
  
"Case, you should get this shirt." Amy held up a red tank top with a fairy on it that said Temptation under the picture. I laughed and grabbed it from her as we continued to walk around the store.  
  
By the time we left the store I had bought 2 tank tops, 3 fitted shirts, 2 pairs of pants, 2 belts, and a sweat shirt. Amy even talked me into buying a skirt. I also bought a pair of knee high combat boots. I had never been in that store for that long or bought that much from there. But I guess that's what you get for hanging out with Lita!  
  
"Jeff told me that he tried talking you into getting your belly button pierced," Amy said as we tired to combine our hot topic bags into a bigger bag.  
  
"Yeah, he did. So?"  
  
"Well, I think you should do it. We could go right now. I know you'll look awesome with one," she said smiling as she started to drag me to a piercing place.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, won't it hurt?" I asked worried.  
  
"Oh come on!! This coming from the girl who did a perfect swanton off of a ladder the first time on one!" I looked at her shocked and she nodded. "Yes I heard about that!"  
  
I chuckled and groaned as I sat in the seat and Amy went to get someone to do this. I thought about running out many times, but in all true ness, I did want it done. Amy came back with a young woman with a small nose ring and an eyebrow piercing. I swallowed hard as she brought me into the back where there was a bench to lay on. I pulled up my shirt a little ways as she got the needle ready. Amy had picked out a silver hoop with a crystal blue ball on it. Amy held my hand and I squeezed it tightly as the woman put in the needle. I winced as I felt it slid through. But it really wasn't all that bad. She put the hoop in the hole she had made and I carefully sat up. I sighed as I looked at the ring in a full length mirror. I paid for it and Amy and I left to get some food.  
  
"I'm glad you talked me into this. I absolutely love it already!" I said as we sat eating our salads and she smiled.  
  
"I knew you would!" Her smile faded as she switched into a serious mode. "But you have to remember to tell everyone you wrestle that you have it and it's brand new. Just be careful."  
  
"Ames...I think I can take care of myself and my own piercings."  
  
"I know. I just don't want you to get hurt or anything. That could be killer!" I laughed as I rolled my eyes. We threw our trash away and continued on our shopping spree.  
  
By the time we left the mall, I had 5 bucks left and very red hands from carrying all the bags. We packed her car and headed back to Cameron. We were back around 7:00 and decided to get one of the guys to bring in all the stuff we bought. We walked through the door and were instantly greeted by Shannon, Shane, Matt, Jeff, and Gil. Matt walked over to Amy and whispered something in her ear as she nodded. Jeff grabbed my hand and smiled. I gave him a half smile and looked at Shane. He had one of the biggest smiles on his face. His braces showed up so much. I chuckled as Shannon tied a blindfold over my eyes. I tried to break from Jeff's hold to rip it off, but I failed. Shan finished tying it and Jeff carefully led me upstairs. I tripped a couple times, but Jeff was there to catch me each time. We stopped at the top and turned towards the spare room, where I was staying. I heard the door being opened and someone ripped the blindfold off. I quickly directed my attention to everyone who was standing behind me. Jeff sighed and smiled as he moved my head to look into the room. My jaw dropped as I looked into a room that looked nothing like how I had left it. The room had been painted baby blue and had dark blue and black tribal patterns painted on it. The ceiling was covered in glow in the dark stars and moons. On the walls, there were glow in the dark butterflies and posters of Linkin Park, Rob Zombie, and Vin Diesel. There was a flat screen tv hung on a wall with a playstation 2 and VCR hooked up to it. All my stuff had been found a home and looked to be in the right places. My clothes were put away neatly and had been washed. My bed had black sheets on it with a comforter that matched the walls. By the head of the bed on the wall was a dragon a dark blue one. I walked into the room and turned to look at them all.  
  
"What's all this?" I asked choking back tears. Gil came forward and wrapped me into a hug.  
  
"You've been with us for almost two months now. You need a home. And although I can't give you what you may need, I can give you a loving home. You are a wonderful girl. I, we, want you to live with us Hardys. Is that something you'd be interested in?" Gil asked. I looked at him as a tear rolled down his cheek. I smiled as the tears flooded out of my eyes.  
  
"I would love that. Thank you so much. You are the best family, a girl could have!" I hugged Gil tightly as Jeff and Matt joined us. I heard Amy start to sob so I pulled away and grabbed her hand as well as Shannon's. I pulled them into the huddle and we all hugged each other tightly.  
  
"So, you're really like my little sister now!" Matt said ruffling up my hair. I laughed as we stood in the middle of the room hugging.  
  
"Um...I really don't mean to disrupt the family get together ya'll are having, but Jeff, you still have one more thing to show Case," Shane said as we all split apart. Most of us had tears in our eyes. I wiped my face as Jeff grabbed my hand and walked me over to a tall dark blue cabinet. He opened one of the doors and sitting on the middle shelf was a massive stereo system. On the top shelf were two hug sub-woofer speakers and on the bottom were all my c.d.s and some I didn't recognize.  
  
"This was one of my old stereos. It's still in awesome shape and I know how much you love your music so I figured you should have it." I kissed his cheek and felt that it was wet. I looked into his eyes and tears lightly streamed down his face.  
  
"Thank you so much. You know me too well." I smiled as I wiped his cheek with my hand.  
  
"And I burned some special c.d.s for you. I thought you would love the some of the songs that I put on em. Listen to them alone. When you get a chance. And just remember that I love you baby. You're my girl and you'll always be my girl!" he whispered to me as he kissed my forehead.  
  
"Why don't we leave Casey alone to get used to her new room?" Gil suggested.  
  
Amy and Matt walked out with Gil and Jeff hugged me one last time. Shannon kissed my cheek and followed Jeff out before Shane shut the door behind them. He looked at me and smiled. He slowly walked over to me and pulled me into him. I put my head on his shoulder and he caressed the back of my head. He pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes. He kissed my lips softly and walked out of the room. I watched as the door closed behind him and I instantly turned on one of the c.d.s Jeff made me. I flopped down onto my bed and laid there next to my Simba. I listened as the c.d. played mostly 80's rock love songs. Knowing most of them I sung along with them all. I listened to all three c.d.s and absolutely loved them all. I was on the last song of one of them and it was one of my favorite Janet Jackson songs, "If". I instantly stood up and started dancing and singing in my room. I was completely oblivious to what was going on in the world and didn't notice Shane walk in. It wasn't until he started mimicking my moves and dancing next to me that I noticed he was there. I immediately stopped and turned off the stereo. I looked at him as he smiled at me.  
  
"I never knew you could sing and dance so well."  
  
"I don't let many people know. I like to keep it to myself at times." He put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck.  
  
"You really should. Maybe you should work something out with Vince and Stephanie or something like that. You deserve to be out there singing!" he said as he kissed me.  
  
I smiled and let him compliment me on my singing and dancing. When I walked downstairs Jeff had gone home. I kissed Shane goodbye and watched him leave. I said goodnite to Gil, Matt, and Amy and went to sleep in my new room. In my new home. 


	16. Hip Tosses Suck

I walked through the house in my pajamas searching for some form of life, but it seemed that everyone had left me. I was alone. Jeff, Matt, Amy, Gil, Shane, and Shannon had all left me. The house was completely dark and seemed to be empty. There was no food, no electricity, no nothing. It had seemed that my family had moved out and never bothered to tell me. I began to cry as I searched outside in the dark for a vehicle that would mean that I wasn't alone. But in reality I was. No one was around and it seemed like no wanted to be around. I looked down the road and saw a bright white light. As I grew up, my friend's and I would always joke about not walking towards the light. So, I didn't. I stayed standing in that spot. I then saw a rainbow. It seemed to be running towards me. As it got closer, it began to take a form. The form of my one and only true love. The form of...  
  
"Casey, are you getting up today or what?" a voice said interrupting my thoughts. I sat up and looked at where the voice was coming from. Matt stood there grinning. I rolled my eyes and laid back down, covering my head with the blanket.  
  
"Go away," I said tiredly. He laughed and started shaking my bed. I groaned with each movement, but he didn't let up. He continued to shake it, harder and harder the longer I stayed under the covers. "Alright! I'm up! Jesus!"  
  
"Good. Now go get your gear. We gotta get training! Rey is very upset that you didn't meet him last nite for your flying lessons," Matt said as I heard the door slam.  
  
I sat up and looked around me. I was in some hotel room in Albany. I groaned as I stood up. 'Flying lessons. Right. Like I was in the shape to do those yesterday along with everything Adam threw at me!' I thought as I went into the bathroom to shower. I came out wearing athletic pants and a short tight sports tank top. I pulled my Nikes on and threw my hair into a ponytail before grabbing my bag and running out the door. I walked downstairs into the lobby and took a cab to the arena. I paid the driver and dragged myself unwillingly into the place of hell for the afternoon. I walked towards the ring and saw Rey there waiting for me. He had a giant smile on his face so I knew I was in for some work. I placed my bag by the ring and rolled under the ropes. I laid there on my back as Rey stood over me.  
  
"You're not gonna get anything done doing that," he said.  
  
"I know, but I really don't care," I replied. He chuckled before grabbing my hands and lifting me to my feet.  
  
"I know you really do care. I'll try and talk Adam into going easier on you next time," he said as he irish whipped me into the turnbuckle. I groaned and landed on the mat with a thud. "Okay. You were NOT supposed to do that."  
  
"Rey, please. I really don't have the energy for this," I pleaded. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.  
  
"You'll get the energy. Come on. We need to get moving!" He pulled me to my feet again and set up for me to do one of the moves he made up especially for me. He called it Magic.  
  
We spent about an hour on training before I finally just died out. It got to the point where I couldn't move anymore. So, he decided to call it quits. I thanked God and took a cab back to the hotel. I rode the elevator up to the second floor, for lack of movement, and fell asleep in my room on the floor where I had collapsed.  
  
"Kiddo, you need to get up. We have to head over to the arena." I slowly opened my eyes say Shane staring at me. "Hard day with Rey?"  
  
"No, more like hard night with Adam. He killed me last nite. One too many spears I guess. Plus he used his damn Edgecution on me. I'm so fuckin tired, worn out, and in so much pain. Dude, even went for the unprettier until Matt came in and stopped him. I swear that man is trying to kill me!" I exclaimed as Shane helped me stand up.  
  
"You'll get used to it. He's very tough, but he's an awesome wrestler."  
  
"Yeah I know. That's why I was so happy he was training me. I just didn't know that he was gonna put me through this much pain." I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower.  
  
I met Shane, Matt, and Shannon in the hall and we drove down to the arena together. I walked into the women's locker room and changed into my normal wrestling attire of black jeans, a tight short black tank top, and light and dark blue arm bands. I pulled my boots on and pulled my hair back. I put my dark makeup on and walked out of the room to stretch for my match against Nidia. I sat on the floor and Shane sat next to me. He put his mask next to him as he stretched with me.  
  
"Casey, you and Nidia are up next," one of the techs said to me. I shook my head and Shane kissed me gently. I stood and walked to the entrance. I was jumping up and down, trying to pump myself up, when Nidia walked up next to me.  
  
"Just think, in a couple weeks, you'll be fighting the men," she said with a smile. "And then us girls will be able to live and not feeling like death is about to wash over us."  
  
I chuckled as I gave her a good luck hug. "Halo" began and cheers erupted from the crowd. I smiled as I walked out there. I was jumping to the beat of the music and ran down to the ring. I jumped onto the apron and flipped over the ropes. Nidia came running out before I even had a chance to get onto the posts to do the gunz. We immediately locked up and had a slapping match. After about her third slap and me not moving, she stopped and looked at me shocked before I did a drop kick. I grabbed her arm and whipped her into the corner. I did a back handspring and bumped into her. She fell to the mat and I dragged her towards the center. I did a moonsault just as she moved out of the way. She pulled me up by my hair and started slapping me again before whipping me into the ropes. I slid between her legs and rolled her up for a two count. I lifted her up and did a german suplex, followed by a belly to belly suplex. I whipped her into the corner again and she bounced back. She wobbled a little bit away from the posts as I ran up and Jeff's Whisper in the Wind. She went down and I went back up to do Magic. I nailed it and covered her for the win. "Halo" sounded as Jamie Noble ran out with his Cruiserweight belt and slid into the ring. He kneed me in the stomach before hitting me in the back with the belt. He carried Nidia out of the ring as I laid face down on the mat rubbing the small of my back. Matt ran out and helped me out of the ring as Jamie Noble's music played.  
  
I took a sip of water as we stood in the women's locker room. Nidia sat on a steel chair with ice on her shoulder.  
  
"Girl, you are gonna kill me out there, one of these days." She adjusted the ice bag and winced in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry. You try training with a bunch of guys who treat you like one of them. Ivory pretty much taught you everything you know. It's big difference to train with men than to train with women. The only woman that I've ever trained with is Trish, and she's got more than just bitch slapping skills."  
  
"Yeah, I know. You'll have to teach me some of those moves. You did a new one out there tonite. What was that anyways?"  
  
"Oh, that was a move that Rey made for me. It's called Magic. And I sure as hell kicked your ass with it." I laughed as she chuckled.  
  
"I guess maybe. That was almost as bad as your damn Halo's Twist. Keep up these moves and you're gonna be winning everything cause everyone's gonna give up!!" I smiled as I walked past her to the showers.  
  
When I was done with my shower, the house show was almost over. Resting on my bag was a single rose that had been dyed blue. I picked it up and smelled it as I realized that I wasn't alone in the room. Shane stepped out from behind a changing curtain and wrapped his arms around my waist. He lightly kissed my neck as I put my hands on his. He played with my belly button ring gently as I tilted my head for him to have easy access to my neck. He began to nibble and suck on it, and then stopped abruptly. He let his arms go and I turned around to face him. I looked at him with concern and question in my eyes. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked as he took my hands in his.  
  
"Nothing. I just think that this could be rushing things a bit, ya know. We've been dating for what, a week now? That's a little soon to be doing all this," he said seriously. I nodded slightly when a smile formed on his face. "Maybe tomorrow nite!"  
  
I slapped him lightly as he raised his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed as he picked me up in his arms. He laughed and kissed me passionately. His tongue caressed mine as he pulled my hair out of its ponytail. He stroked my hair as we continued to kiss. Not wanting to pull away, but knowing we'd have to or we may die breathless. But that would be the way to go. With his lips pressing against mine, and his hands touching me. Knowing that we belong together in some universe. 'That rainbow, who was it.' The thoughts of my dream popped into my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I felt Shane pull away and I looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong? There's something going on in your mind. I know there is," he said. I looked at him and smiled. "You can tell me. I know I'm not Jeff, but I do care about you and I am your boyfriend. Don't you think that I should know if something is wrong?"  
  
"Shane, I had the weirdest dream last nite. And I'm scared as to what it could have meant." He looked at me concerned and I went on to explain to him the dream. When I finished he shook his head and pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Kiddo, you are not alone. You'll never be alone. Too many people care about you for that to happen," he said with a soothing tone.  
  
"I know that I'll never be alone. That's not what's bothering me. What's bothering me is that I don't know who the rainbow was. And I'm scared of who it may be. I know that the rainbow was my true love. But I don't know who that is."  
  
"Only time will tell. You'll find out who your true love is eventually!" He smiled and kissed my cheek. He grabbed my bag and my hand as I grabbed the rose. We walked outside and signed some autographs for people before heading back to the hotel. He walked me to my room and left for his own after giving me a couple of kisses to think about.  
  
The next day we traveled to Long Island for SummerSlam. I hung around the arena talking to all the people from RAW that I missed. Trish started crying when she heard about me living with the Hardys and being with Shane. She was so upset that she had missed such an important part of my life. I was upset that she had missed that part of my life too. She's more than just my friend, she's my sister. And I love her dearly. I wish she could be there, but I know that I won't be going back to RAW anytime soon.  
  
I walked out of the Diva's locker room and saw my father walking down the halls. Sara was walking next to him and looked very healthy. He was about to become a father, father of a baby. He was going to be one of the best. I ran up behind him and jumped on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he grabbed my legs.  
  
"Darlin! I missed you. I'm so glad you're here. I've been watching your matches and you keep getting better and better. You'll be a champion in no time!" he exclaimed as I slid off his back. He turned around and hugged me tightly. "I missed you too. How is the father to be?" I asked.  
  
"I'm doing great and so is the mother to be." He smiled as he gently patted Sara's stomach she smiled and looked up at him. "But I'm already a father to a beautiful teenager!"  
  
"Oh, it's kicking!" Sara said reaching for my hand. "Do you want to feel it?"  
  
I let her take my hand and bit on my lower lip as she gently placed my hand on her stomach. I felt a slight bump and smiled. I took my hand away as Mark laughed.  
  
"I'm so happy for you guys! You better inform me of when you go into labor...I want to be there in the waiting room!" I laughed as Sara hugged me.  
  
"Of course you'll know. You'll be one of the first. Do you honestly think that Mark is not going to tell you right away?" she asked.  
  
"That's true. He would never NOT tell me!" I smiled as I felt arms wrap around me. They picked me up and swung me in a circle. When they set me down I instantly turned to face them. Standing there was Scott. I smiled as I threw my arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey there, girl! Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?" he asked kissing me on the cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't tell anyone. I just kinda showed up." I smiled as Rob ran up and hugged me. "Gees, I feel so special."  
  
"You are special!" Mark yelled from a distance. I turned and looked at him as he and Sara walked away. I shook my head and focused my attention on the guys that had circled me.  
  
I stood in the middle of the hallway for quite sometime talking to Rob, Scott, Marc, and Matt. I eventually left the group and tried to find my way back to the Diva's locker room. These events were great! It gave people that had been split because of the two different rosters a chance to get back together. I passed Adam and Jay hugging, Stacy and Dawn Marie talking, and John and Ron shaking hands. These people were great friends and shared so much. It was great to be in the middle of it all. I continued to the locker room when I was pulled into another locker room. I looked up and saw a light blue haired Jeff standing there.  
  
"Wow, been a while since I last saw you, huh?" I joked as I gave him a hug.  
  
"I'm kinda looking for Trish....I kinda, ummm, well, I like her. And I left her a note in the locker room. Did she see it?" he asked as his voice shook. I had never seen him so discombobulated. I put my hand on the side of his face as he started looking around him nervously. I steadied his face and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Jeff, I really don't know. Why are you so nervous?" He held my hand to his face and sighed.  
  
"I don't know. I feel like I'm back in 6th grade or something. I've been into her for quite sometime now. But I don't think she likes me that way. I think she sees us as just friends. I don't know what to do....so I'm just gonna avoid her at all costs!!" I laughed as he looked at me sternly.  
  
"Jeff, any girl would be lucky to have you. You're a great person. Trish will see that if she hasn't already. I wouldn't worry about it much." I kissed his cheek reassuringly and it seemed to calm him right down.  
  
"Thanks. I'm glad you're here to give me those little pep talks. I really need them sometimes!" he said in a calm tone. I knew he was better as I patted his shoulder. I began to walk away but he grabbed my hand. "Don't tell Trish. Please. Let me do this, alone?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Not that you need my help anyways. You can get girls all by yourself." I smiled as he nodded. I walked away and continued to the locker room. I walked in there and Trish instantly jumped up and grabbed my shoulders. She shook me violently and screamed happily. "Whoa there! You're gonna give me brain damage or something!"  
  
"Sorry! But I just got the sweetest note from Jeff. He likes me!! Do you know how long I've wanted him to like me!!??? Do you know anything? Like where he is?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"I know nothing! He's gotta be here some where's though. Why don't you go looking for him? If he comes here I'll tell him you left to look for him," I said as she began to walk out the door.  
  
"Oh, and Case, don't tell him that I like him. Let me do this alone. And don't tell him I went looking for him. If he comes by, tell him that I just left. Don't tell him why," she said. I shook my head and laughed. She left and I sat on the bench thinking of all the havoc I could reek with this. But I decided to be a good girl and do what I was told!  
  
I rode back to the hotel with Shane and Matt. No one could find Trish or Jeff, but their stuff was gone and so was Jeff's rental car. I laughed as I thought of what they could be doing. I was the only one that knew about their situation and loved the power that I had. I walked to Shane's room with him and watched some t.v. while he worked on his laptop. I took some personal pictures of him, in his boxers, for the website that I was going to make as soon as I myself acquired a laptop. I was going to do that as soon as I got my next pay check Monday. Shane put his laptop away and I snuggled up beside him and fell asleep. He quietly turned the light and t.v. off and fell asleep as well.  
  
We woke up the next morning and left early to get to New Haven, Connecticut. We got to my sister's house to give them passes to see the show that nite and went to WWE headquarters to pick up our checks. When we got to our hotel and I quickly went to see Shane for his laptop.  
  
"Is that all I'm here for now? To use my laptop?" he asked trying to act hurt.  
  
"Yes," I said seriously. He nudged me and handed me his computer.  
  
I sat on the bed and got onto the dell website to order a laptop. I loaded it with everything I could possibly get and made sure that it was sent to the Hardy's house. Shane wrote out a check for me and I paid him the cash for it. We immediately sent it out and I would hopefully be receiving it in a couple weeks. By the time I'd be back in Cameron anyways. Around 5:00 we drove to the arena for our house show and braved the wild fans. After spending about and hour signing things and taking pictures we were in our locker rooms getting ready for the nite. I was going against Nidia again so it would be the same match as from Saturday nite. While I waited for everyone to finish with their matches I watched RAW. It was a good show. I got to see Jeff work his magic and Mark kick some ass. Although he lost, it was okay, because Brock was gonna be a Smackdown exclusive. So, he wouldn't be able to fight him for the belt anyways. Sucks to be Paul though. Since he won the match he was made the number one contender for the Undisputed Championship belt. Now, he'll never get the chance to have that belt.  
  
The next morning we rode the short distance to Uncasville and prepared for Smackdown. Shane and I went to a mall and were instantly mobbed. That shopping excursion didn't last too long. We decided to just go to the arena do some light training...training for the next make-out session at the Olympics that is. We were eventually interrupted by Matt who wanted to go over some moves for our dark match against Jamie Noble and Nidia that nite. So I went with him and he taught me how to do Poetry in Motion. We would definitely be bringing that out on them during the match. We went over more double team moves, since I had never done anything with tag teams, but I was really enjoying having that extra person to help me out when I needed it and I wouldn't even be DQed.  
  
"Hey, ya'll goin outside to sign autographs with us?" Shannon asked Matt and me. I looked at Matt and nodded.  
  
"Yeah...sure, we'll be right there," Matt said as Shane and Shannon walked towards the exit. "What was that look for?"  
  
"Well, I just stand there while you guys have fun with the fans....I don't have any. Why would I wanna go out there with you?" I asked as we rolled out of the ring.  
  
"Casey, you're gonna get those fans. Trust me. You just haven't been on tv enough yet. Just being with the one and only Matt Hardy, isn't enough," he said as we grabbed a towel and water off the steps to the ring.  
  
"Oh yes because you are the most important thing in the world. God! When did you become so egotistical? You're really starting to piss me off with this whole Mattitude deal and Version One! STOP already. When you're not in the ring, act like normal old loveable Matt Hardy!" I stormed off and out the door.  
  
I found Shane taking a picture with some girl that was around 20 years old. She was beautiful. She long blonde hair, blue eyes, small frame, but athletic looking. She wore a pink halter top and low rise black flares. Her belly button was pierced and she had a butterfly tattooed on her stomach. She was the type of girl I was jealous of. She was the kind of girl that I wanted to be. I sighed and continued to look at her and Shane when I noticed she wasn't letting go of him. It was almost like she was glued to him. Then I saw her lick his cheek like some dog. I ran over as fast as I could and bumped into her casually.  
  
"Shane, I need to talk you," I said stepping between the two.  
  
"Um..excuse me. But who the hell do you think you are by hitting me and getting between us?" I heard her say in a ditzy blonde tone. I turned around and put on a little act.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm sorry. Did I run into you??" I asked with a sweet tone. She glared at me and I smiled.  
  
"Yes you did. Now, out of my way. I saw him first." That was the turning point. The straw that broke the camels back. My smile faded and I looked her in the eyes, although she towered over me in by about 4 inches.  
  
"No. You didn't see him first. So back off!" I was starting to get really pissed and put my hands on my hips. She did the same and my accent changed into a New York one. "You better be backing off of Shane. If I ever catch ya licking his face again, you'll be dealing with me."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," she said with a pout.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.  
  
"No...do I care who you are? NOOOO I don't!!"  
  
"I'm Mystic Angel. I'm also Casey. I happen to be dating a certain wrestler," I said as I casually took Shane's hand.  
  
"Mystic Angel, huh? Is that supposed to impress me?" "Well it should!" Shane piped in. Her eyes grew wide as he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly. "She's gonna be the best woman wrestler out there!"  
  
"HUH?" she exclaimed as her jaw seemed to drop to the floor.  
  
"That's right. She is Mystic Angel. She has been training with me, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and a bunch of other great wrestlers. She's not just your normal Diva. She's gonna be a flier. One of the best," Shane said continuing to compliment me.  
  
"Well, then I don't understand why I can't give you a friendly lick every once in a while," she said licking her lips.  
  
"You wanna know why? This is why." I grabbed Shane's face and pulled him into a hot passionate kiss. When we parted I smiled at Shane as he raised his eyebrows. We then both looked around us at the shocked, but happy fans.  
  
"Fine. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were taken," the girl said as she moved on to an unsuspected John.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," I whispered as people continued to stare at us.  
  
"Sorry about what?" he asked as he grabbed my hand.  
  
"About the kiss. I should have made sure that you wanted people to know." We walked towards the building. We showed the security guard our passes and walked inside.  
  
"I do want people to know. Why would I want to hide that? I like dating you. Really, I do. I want everyone to know!" He smiled as we stood in front of the Diva's locker room.  
  
"Seriously? It's okay for people to know about us? I mean, I know most famous people don't want their fans to know."  
  
"Well, I'm not most famous people! And I think they have a right to know that I'm dating someone. They don't have to know if I'm fucking you or not." I rolled my eyes and laughed.  
  
"That's such a romantic way to put it!"  
  
"I know. Call me Mr. Suave." I laughed as he kissed me. He walked down the hall backwards, blowing me kisses as I walked into the room.  
  
"Hey," Nidia said quietly. I looked at her as she wrapped her ankle.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked digging through my bag.  
  
"You know that one irish whip you gave me where I bent my ankle?" I nodded and she continued. "Well, I twisted it."  
  
"Oh man. Are you okay? Will you be able to wrestle tonite?" I asked with concern in my voice  
  
"Unfortunately yes." She laughed as I glared at her. "Of course I may want to ask Jamie if I can fight Matt instead. I'm sure he's a lot easier than you!"  
  
"I'm not that bad, am I?" I asked. She shot a look at me and I backed away.  
  
"Bad? No. You're excellent. You're too good for most of us!! I use to be able to go out after a show. Ya know, party and whatever. Well, whenever I wrestle you, I have to go to the hotel and sleep. Do you know how long it's been since Jamie and I had sex???" I laughed as she threw an ace bandage at me.  
  
"No, and I don't wanna know!" I said as I threw it back at her.  
  
I grabbed my gear and changed. I wore a black Angel tank top tonite to show off my piercing. I met Matt behind the curtain and waited for the Hardy's theme to start. It started and I played Jeff's role.  
  
"The following match is for one fall. Now entering the ring Matt Hardy and Mystic Angel!" I banged and grabbed my head like Jeff normally does. I ran down the ramp and slid into the ring after Matt. We stood on the posts and I did the gunz while he did his version one sign. We stood in the middle of the ring and bumped fists before Jamie's music started.  
  
The match was started off by Matt and Jamie locking up. They switched control most of the match. Then Matt had Jamie down with a power bomb. Matt ran over to me as fast as possible and Jamie tagged in Nidia. She backed up into the post and put her hands in front of her face. I stood in front of her and laughed. She put her hands down and went to slap me, but I blocked the shot. I irish whipped her into the opposite corner and did a tornado DDT. She laid on her face and I went for the cover. Jamie ran in and slid into my head. I shook it off and stood up. I ran over to him and put him into a running bulldog. I stood over him just as Nidia preformed a neck breaker. I laid on the mat as she grabbed my head and began banging it on the mat. 'Typical Diva' I thought as I brought my leg up and kicked her in the back. She rolled off me and quickly stood up. I looked at Jamie, who was leaning against the post inside the ring for support, than at Matt. I gave him an evil grin and tagged him. We nodded at each other as he got down on his hands and knees in front of Jamie and ran and jumped off his back for the poetry in motion. Since Nidia was still the legal person, Matt had to tag me back in to get the win. I did a hip toss and rolled my ankle as we landed. I quickly grabbed it and winced in pain. Nidia got up and got the cover. "Case, are you okay," she whispered as the ref counted. I breathed heavily in pain as she got the three count. She got off me slowly and celebrated with Jamie in the normal fashion of making out. Matt rushed into the ring and kneeled down next to me.  
  
"Case, are you alright?" he asked as the ref kneeled down as well.  
  
"I hurt my ankle. Really badly." I closed my eyes and smelled a familiar smell and felt a familiar hand take mine. I opened my eyes and saw Shane next to me half dressed to wrestle. He had on his pants and boots, but no top. He propped me up against his knee and rubbed my shoulders.  
  
"Kiddo, what happened?" Shane asked.  
  
"I rolled my ankle doing that hip toss."  
  
"Can you stand on it?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't think so. It really hurts."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to stand you up. Put all your weight on your left foot and lean on Matt for support," Shane instructed. I nodded as he helped me up.  
  
Matt stood next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I put my arm around his shoulders as he steadied me. I winced a little in pain and felt Shane pick me up. The ref and Matt parted the ropes so we could get out easier and he carried me up the ramp as the audience cheered and clapped. Shane carried me to first aid and set me down on a stretcher. He carefully took my boot and sock off as I cried out in pain.  
  
One of the medics checked out my foot and ankle. He made little grunting noises and well, that's interesting sounds. It worried me a lot. I always had problems with my right foot; I've just never done anything this bad to it. Shane and Matt stayed by my side the whole time. Shane gripped my hand tightly, but comfortingly. The medic looked at me then at Matt and Shane. He began to talk to them like I wasn't in the room.  
  
"Mr. Hardy, Mr. Helms. I really can't do anything for her here," he said.  
  
"Um....hello? I am sitting right here. It's my foot. You can talk to me about all this," I said sliding myself up so that I was sitting.  
  
"Yes, well. Like I said. I can't do anything for her here. I would suggest taking her to the hospital right now to get x-rays done. I have a feeling it's either badly sprained or it could even be broken. There is.."  
  
"I'm not going to a hospital!!!" I yelled trying to get off of the stretcher. Shane grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back on to it.  
  
"Casey, you need to go if it's broken," Matt said softly.  
  
"I AM NOT GOING!!!" I said as my voice rose.  
  
"Kiddo, please just go. I'm sure Nidia would go with you," Shane said.  
  
"NO!!" I screamed. Tears began to roll down my cheek. Shane sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. He rubbed my arms as I buried my head into his bare chest and cried. Shane looked at Matt and he just shrugged.  
  
"What's the matter?" Shane asked in almost a whisper. He continued to comfort me as I cried.  
  
"Shane Helms, you're on in 5," a tech said sticking his head in the room. He nodded as I lifted my head.  
  
"Babe, I have to go. I'll be right back." I grabbed onto his waist and wouldn't let go. "Casey, please. I have a match right now."  
  
"But I was supposed to walk out with you right now!" I let him go and wiped my face. He stood up and took a deep breath. I looked at him and carefully stood. He rushed to my side and steadied me. He looked at me and I smiled. "I'm going out there with you, like I'm supposed to."  
  
"Case, this isn't a good idea," Matt said.  
  
"I don't care Matt. I'm not going to the hospital and I need to go out with Shane. That's all there is to it!" I said as I began to hobble out the door. I stumbled and fell against the door. Shane ran up behind me and we walked out the door together. He stopped at his locker room to grab his mask, top, and cap. He quickly pulled them on as we walked quickly to the curtain. He straightened out his mask and gave me a concerned look.  
  
"Case, you really shouldn't be doing this," he said.  
  
"STAND BACK!!!! THERE'S A HURRICANE COMING THROUGH!!!"  
  
"Shane, I'm goin and that's final." He shook his head as he walked onto the top of the ramp. I hobbled behind him and he did his stance.  
  
"Now entering the ring weighing in at 215 lbs. From Smithfield, North Carolina, being accompanied by Mystic Angel, THE HURRICANE!!!" We walked down to the ring and I stood in his corner. He got into to the ring and got onto the posts. The crowd was wild for him. They even chanted for me at times. I would just turn to them, smile, and waved. I banged on the mat and riled the crowd up for him. He had the crowd's hearts the whole entire match. But most importantly, he had MY heart. I lost the end of the match. I stopped paying attention to it. My thoughts had overloaded my mind. It wasn't until I heard him calling my name that I realized the match was over and he had won.  
  
"Case, what were you thinking about?" he asked as I raised his arm in victory in the middle of the ring.  
  
"Nothing. My foot was just hurting so much that I lost track of everything else." He helped me out of the ring and up the ramp. When we got behind the curtain, I was in more pain than I had been before. It was like a knife was cutting through my ankle. "AAHHH!"  
  
Shane whipped his head around at me as I started to fall. He caught me and held me up. "Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"Shane, my foot. It....It hurts so bad," I said between sobs. He picked me up in his arms and rushed my to the locker room as I cried. He sat me down on a bench as I curled myself into a ball. John walked into the room and rushed to my side. He was dripping with sweat as he wrapped an arm around me. I curled myself up against him as a shooting pain went through my foot. "AAAAAAHHH! Fuck me!!!"  
  
John looked at Shane with a shocked look as he gathered his and my gear together. "Is she gonna be okay?"  
  
"I don't know man. All I know is that I have to get her to a hospital," Shane said throwing the bags on his shoulder.  
  
"NO! I'm not going. You can't get me to go," I said softly. Shane kneeled down in front of me and took my hands.  
  
"Casey, if you don't go and it's broken, it could destroy your career as a wrestler. You have to go. I know hospitals aren't fun, but you'll be fine. I'll be with you the whole time," he kissed the back of my hand and put his jacket around me. "John could you tell Matt that we left for the closest hospital and to meet us there after his match?"  
  
"Yeah of course." John removed his arms as Shane picked me up. I struggled and he put me gently on the floor.  
  
"Shane, I'm not going."  
  
"Baby, please. It's just gonna get worse."  
  
"You don't understand. I HATE hospitals. More than you could even imagine."  
  
"Hospitals aren't anything to be afraid of. Trust me, I've been in plenty and they're fine."  
  
"Shane, no. You don't understand."  
  
"What's so hard to understand about it? I know they're bad. I don't like to be in there too long myself. But you'll be perfectly fine."  
  
"Shane, the last time I saw my grandfather was when he was almost dead in the fuckin hospital!" I screamed. Shane's eyes widened as I began to cry harder. He quickly wrapped his arms around me as I began to faint.  
  
"I'm so sorry baby. I really am. It's gonna be fine. Trust me. I know that can be a horrible experience, but you have to go there. Please, just let me take you." He rubbed my back comfortingly as I nodded slowly.  
  
He picked me up and carried me out of the arena and to his rental car. We drove to the hospital as fast as possible and parked in the emergency entrance parking lot. He carried me inside and sat me down on a chair in the waiting room. He walked up to nurse's desk and waited for one to show up. He cleared his throat a couple times to get someone's attention.  
  
"Can I help you?" an elderly woman asked. She looked Shane up and down. She chuckled a little as she motioned for some of the other nurses to get a glimpse of Shane. Shane raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself. He gasped as he noticed that he was still wearing his Hurricane outfit.  
  
"I'm a wrestler. The Hurricane?" The nurses shrugged and he rolled his eyes. "Anyways, my girlfriend is also a wrestler and she needs x-rays done on her ankle. We think it's either sprained or broken. Can she be seen right now?" he asked.  
  
"She just needs to fill out some papers and we'll try and get her in as soon as possible. There is going to be about an hour wait for the x- rays. But a doctor should be able to see her very soon." The nurse gave Shane a bunch of papers on a clipboard and a pen. He thanked her and came back to me. I looked up at him as he handed me the papers.  
  
"Thank you Shane. I'm sorry I was a pain in the ass about all this," I said softly.  
  
"Shhhhh....It's okay. You're gonna be fine. And I'm not gonna leave your side. Just fill out the papers and we'll be out of here as soon as possible." He wrapped his arm around me as I read through the papers. I looked at him and began to laugh. "What?!"  
  
"Um....Hurricane...I'm sure the vile villains won't be able to figure out your true identity here. I think you can loose the mask."  
  
"Well citizen Casey, you can never be too sure about these things!" He started to laugh as he took the mask off. "Are you smiling??!"  
  
"Possibly," I said softly. "Thanks for making me laugh. I really needed that right now." He put his arms around me as I started filling out the papers.  
  
Shane handed in the paperwork about a half hour later. We sat together in the empty waiting room for a doctor. We watched the news on the little tv in the waiting room as he fell asleep. If it wasn't for the pain in my foot, I would have fallen asleep too.  
  
"Casey Piniarski?" a female voice from behind us said.  
  
"That's me," I said looking behind me. She sat next to me and shook my hand.  
  
"I'm Dr. Lynn." I smiled as Shane woke up.  
  
"What's goin on?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Shane this is Dr. Lynn. This is my boyfriend Shane Helms." I noticed her looking at his outfit as they shook hands. "We're WWE wrestlers."  
  
"That would explain a lot," she said with a laugh. "Anyways, lets get you into a room, and see what's goin on with your ankle."  
  
I nodded as Shane helped me up. He put a guiding arm around my waist as we walked into an examination room. I sat on the bed as she took my shoe off. She looked over, touching it lightly. Shane held my hand the whole time. I answered her questions and after writing a few notes on her clipboard. She looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Okay, well, I definitely think we need to get some x-rays. So, I'll make arrangements for that right now. You should be in there in about 5 minutes. I'll be right back." She walked out the door as Shane kissed my cheek.  
  
"You're doing really good." I smiled as sat next to me on the bed.  
  
"Thank you again for being here with me. I wouldn't be able to do this without you."  
  
"Sure you could have. I'm just here in case you need me." The door opened and Dr. Lynn walked in.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna wheel you right in there. I'm sorry Mr. Helms, but you'll have to wait in the waiting room." Shane lifted me into a wheel chair and we all walked out together.  
  
I turned around to see Shane watching me being rolled down the hall. 'Casey, you're fine. Nothing is gonna happen. Just chill out.' We walked into the x-ray room and I got set up. "Shane, man, is she okay?" Matt asked as he, John, Adam, Shannon, and Rey ran into the waiting room.  
  
"She's in getting x-rays right now. I think she'll be fine though." He looked at all the people and smiled. "What are you all doing here?"  
  
"We're here to support our girl!!" John exclaimed. They sat in the cushioned seats around Shane and waited.  
  
"Mark is coming too. Assuming he didn't get lost. He was right behind us," Shannon said.  
  
"Yeah, he's very worried about her. Ya know how he is. Plus they haven't seen each other today, so it'll be a good surprise for her too," Adam said.  
  
"I'm glad ya'll are here. She'll be happy too. She was really freaking out about coming here," Shane said softly.  
  
"Yeah, you should have seen here. It was like she was possessed or something," John said.  
  
"Really? Why?" Matt asked.  
  
"I guess the last time she saw her grandfather was in a hospital when he was near death," Shane explained.  
  
"Oh man. That must have sucked. I wouldn't have wanted to come here either!" Rey said.  
  
"What are ya'll doing here?" I asked as the Dr. Lynn wheeled me into the waiting room.  
  
"We're here for you," Adam said giving me a hug. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Alright. The pain in my ankle and foot has gone down completely. I hardly feel any," I said.  
  
"I'll come and get you when the x-rays are done," Dr. Lynn said before walking over to the desk.  
  
"Casey Piniarski?!" a deep voice asked. I whipped my head around to see a nurse pointing to my direction.  
  
"Darlin!" Mark said running up to me.  
  
"What are you doing here? How'd you know I was here?" I asked as he lifted me out of the wheel chair.  
  
"Matt told me what happened and I rushed over here after Smackdown."  
  
"What the hell were you doing at Smackdown?!"  
  
"I'm on Smackdown now. I'll be with you again darling!" he said. My eyes widened as I squealed in excitement.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!!" I yelled.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you tonite....but you had to go and hurt yourself." He chuckled as I looked at Shane.  
  
"You know...they do have bathrooms here where you can change into some....citizen clothes!" I laughed.  
  
"Wow, the pain really has gone away hasn't it?" John said.  
  
"Yeah, it has. I bet I could even stand on it for awhile," I said as I started to stand.  
  
"Well, let's not try it out, just yet," Matt said putting a brotherly hand on my arm. I smiled as I settled back into the seat.  
  
"Casey, they're done. And it seems like you have quite the following!" Dr. Lynn said with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, they're my family." I smiled as Matt held my hand.  
  
"They're more than welcome to join you in the examination room, if they'd like to come," she said. They all nodded and followed us down the hall.  
  
We walked into a room and Dr. Lynn explained the x-rays to me. I was completely confused until she said the magic words. "It's not broken." I sighed in relief as did everyone else. "It is however sprained. It's not a major sprain, but a sprain none the less. I would suggest to you to wrap it whenever doing anything physical. And since I know you are a WWE wrestler, I'm sure that's all the time. You may want to get a special brace for it. You can get them at any athletic store. Use anything that will stabilize your ankle. I can almost guarantee that it will break the next time you do something like this. Your ankle is very weak and fragile. You may also want to put ice on it every nite for a couple nites or more. It will be fairly swollen, so go home and raise it up with some ice attached to it." "Thank you so much," I said. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"A nurse at the desk will take care of everything else. It was nice to meet you and take care. Wrestling is a dangerous career and can be life threatening. Just be careful out there. But I'm sure you've got all the protection you need right here with all these people." She smiled as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Well, ready to get to our hotel?" Shane asked as he wheeled me over to the nurse's desk.  
  
"More than you can ever imagine!" I exclaimed. 


	17. Sugar Fix 2

A/N: Okay...I just wanted to put in a massive WARNING for ya'll. This chapter is rather boring and short....BUT it has a lot of passionate heat between Casey and Shane. If ya'll aren't into that..well, then I would suggest skipping it. Ummm...that's pretty much all that's in this chapter. I think...anyways..ENJOY!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat on Shane's bed as he went out to get ice. I leaned back against the wall and turned on the tv. I stopped clicking through the channels to watch the end of a Yankees game when he walked in the door.  
  
"Ya know. Ya really are gonna kill me with all these nasty teams that you like. But I guess it could be worse. You could like the Red Sox," he said as he put some ice in a baggy for me. He piled my foot on a bunch of pillows and placed a towel over it to protect it from the ice.  
  
"Why are you so sweet to me?" I asked as he sat next to me. He wrapped an arm around me as I put my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? You're sweet to me. I really like you," he said as he kissed the top of my head.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather be with that beautiful girl that licked your face?" I asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No way. She means nothing. She's just another overly hormoned fan. You mean everything to me." He kissed my cheek and wrapped his other arm around me. We shortly fell asleep in each other's arms like so many other nites before.  
  
I walked down the road in my ring attire. I didn't know where exactly I was going, I just was going. I reached a road block and on the other side I could see Shane standing there. I tried to find a way to get to him, but I couldn't. I was stuck on the other side of it. He walked up to the road block and put his hand on it. I put mine on his and he started to walk backwards. He walked away and disappeared into the darkness. He was gone. Gone, forever. "Casey, I'm here for you. I love you," a voice said. I knew that voice, but I couldn't place it. I turned towards where it was coming from and searched through the darkness for the person. The voice continued to talk to me and I continued to search. I was getting closer, I could almost see them. I looked behind a tree and saw the rainbow. I just had to get a little closer to see who it was.  
  
"Hey, kiddo, ready to catch a flight to Texas?" Shane asked, snapping me out of my dream world. I looked up at him and shot up quickly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Whoa. What's the matter baby?"  
  
"Don't leave me. Please!" I pleaded. He pulled me up into his arms and held me.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I had another dream. This time I was walking down the road in the dark with my ring attire on and I couldn't get past a road block to you. Then you walked away into the darkness and a voice called out my name and told me that he loved me. I went in search for the voice and saw the rainbow again, but you woke me up before I could find out who it was," I explained. "Oh wow. I'm never gonna leave you. I'll always be here. Hell, you may even get sick of me!"  
  
"Yeah, like that'd happen!" I said as he released me.  
  
"Anyways, go get ready. We have a flight to catch in 2 hours. A long ass flight at that!" He slapped my ass as I walked into the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and laughed.  
  
We boarded our plane and I sat next Shane. Matt and Shannon were behind us and Mark sat with Adam on the other side of the isle. Shane and I fell asleep the moment we were in the air. When I woke, we were landing in Louisiana for a 3 hour lay over. We walked into the airport groggily and crashed on the floor in front of the gate we'd have to use to get on the next plane. I laid on Shane's chest as he slept on his jacket. Matt laid across the seats, while Shannon leaned against the wall. Three hours later we were wide awake on throwing ourselves a party on the plane. Shane blared some music from Matt's boom box as Shannon and I danced in the middle of the isles.  
  
"Excuse me!!! You all need to settle down."  
  
I turned around and stared a short, elderly stewardess. "Why? There is nobody on this flight, but us anyways."  
  
"Ma'am you really need to take your seat. Same goes for you sir."  
  
"Shan, Shane, Matt! Did you hear that??? I'm a Ma'am," I said sarcastically. Shannon started laughing under his breath as Matt elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Please. You need to settle down. There are people trying to sleep on this flight," she said sternly.  
  
"Okay, like I said. We're the only ones on this flight. Only wrestlers that know to ignore us anyways. That know we're young and wanna live it up!" I argued.  
  
"Okay, Casey, I think you need to chill out," Matt said grabbing my arm. I ripped my arm out of his grasp and continued to argue with the woman.  
  
"Listen, I'm 18 years old. Do you know what it's like to not be able to party when you want to because you're too tired?" She shook her head no. "Then let me be the 18 year old that I am. I need to be able to do this every once in awhile."  
  
"Fine. I guess I can understand that."  
  
"Thank you." She walked away as I smiled. Shannon patted me on the back as I turned to Shane. "Baby! CRANK IT!!!"  
  
The party continued until Mark said that he'd beat us into the ground if we didn't calm down. Who's gonna argue with the Undertaker? Even I'm not that stupid. Shane read a comic book he picked up in the airport bookstore as I wrote in my poetry journal.  
  
"What are you writing about?" Shane asked as he glanced at my journal. I looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Just a poem," I answered as I went back to my work.  
  
"You write poems? I didn't know that," he said turning his lips into a pout. I kissed them softly.  
  
"How could you not? Why do you think I always have my head in this thing? Do you wanna read em?" I asked closing it.  
  
"Could I? I mean, if it's something that's personnel to you I don't want to interfere or anything," he said sweetly. I giggled and handed him the book. He gave me that Hurricane smile that he gives when he's won a match and began to read. I shook my head and looked out the window at the dark nite sky as we flew over some state. I leaned my head against the window and shortly fell asleep.  
  
"Case, time to get up." I moaned and lifted my head off the window.  
  
"You've got some creative vision! I absolutely loved the poems. No wonder you Jeff get along so well," Shane said handing me my journal as we walked into the airport. It was about 7:00 in the morning and all I wanted to do was go sleep, but we still had an hour long drive ahead of us to our hotel. I limped behind Shane and Matt to the rental car.  
  
"Are ya'll getting some breakfast?" asked Nidia.  
  
"errrr..." I said.  
  
"Well, a bunch of us are gonna invade a Dennys," Jamie said walking up behind Nidia.  
  
"Who's going?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, the two of us, Adam, Shannon, Torrie, Peter, Mark, Rey, and you three," Nidia answered.  
  
"Well, what do ya'll say?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. We'll follow you guys," Matt said. Jamie nodded his head as he took Nidia's hand. They ran off for their car as Shane put my stuff in our car.  
  
I flopped down in the backseat and fell right to sleep as we drove to Dennys. Matt woke me up when we go there and we got a table as soon as we walked in. I sat between Matt and Shane as the waitress came over to us.  
  
"What can I get for ya's?" she asked in that Texan style accent. I chuckled as I thought of my friend Joe. One of the thickest Texan accents I've ever heard. She gave me a weird look as Matt elbowed me in the side and we ordered.  
  
After breakfast we checked into our hotel and got settled in. I was in my room watching tv when I got a delivery from WWE. It was my first script. And it was a good one too. I was so excited that I ran up to Shane's room at 11:00 at nite. He had given me an extra key so I could go in whenever I wanted, but I knocked before using it.  
  
"Shane, did you see the script?" I asked excitedly. I flopped down on his bed as he walked out of the bathroom wearing a bright white towel.  
  
"I have it, but I haven't looked through it," he answered. He kissed my lips gently as he adjusted his towel.  
  
"Well, hurry up and read it!" He looked at me strangely as he picked up the packet off the table. He sat in one of the big cushioned chairs and flipped through it.  
  
"Why are you so anxious about this?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Just read it!" I yelled. He shook his head and began to read.  
  
About a half hour later, he put the script down and stood up. He sauntered over to me and kissed me passionately. He gently pushed me back on the bed and leaned over me, brushing my hair with his hand. His hands began to explore my body. 'This is it,' I thought. 'We're gonna do this now!' Without know it, I pushed him off me. 'Oh my God! I'm fuckin stupid!!'  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I got a little too excited over the script," Shane said getting off the bed. A wave of heart ache washed over my body. I leaped off the bed and grabbed his arm tightly. He spun around and looked at me.  
  
"Shane, don't be sorry. I'm the one that should be sorry. I don't know why I pushed you away." I hung my head and let go of his arm. He put his hands on my face and lifted it so we were eye to eye. He put his finger on my lips lightly before kissing them.  
  
"Casey, I know we've only been together for a little over two weeks and I know this may be too soon to say this, but I have too. I have to tell you how I feel. I was hoping to do this in a more romantic way, but I'll burst if I don't say this now. You don't have to have a response now. I'll totally understand if you don't," he said quietly.  
  
"What are you talking about? Shane, you're scaring me." He smiled as I narrowed my eyebrows in confussion.  
  
"When we first got together, I told you I could easily fall in love with you. Well, Casey Lee Piniarski, I LOVE YOU!!" I gasped and stumbled backwards in shock. No one had ever said those words to me. His smile faded as hurt came to his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
My mind was reeling. I didn't know what to say. Then, without really thinking, I blurted out, "I love you!"  
  
"What?!" he exclaimed. The hurt began to fade as his smile returned. I smiled as I looked into his eyes.  
  
"Shane, I love you. I honestly, truly, love you!" I exclaimed as he wrapped me in his arms.  
  
He kissed me passionately, but not like he had so many times before. It was different. It made me weak as I melted into his arms. He carried me to the bed and laid me down without breaking our poetic kiss. I knew this was it. It was the time for us to blend together. As he slipped my shirt over my head, I thought about our first date and kiss. The kiss that started it all. His lips left mine as he trailed down my body. He stopped at my belly button ring and used his tongue to play with it.  
  
I moaned in ecstasy as his hands began to roam. My jeans were now thrown on the floor as was my bra. We were no longer covered up as my thoughts were cleared and I focused on the situation.  
  
"Shane! OH GOD!" I screamed out as our bodies moved rhythmically together. He groaned before he burst out yelling my name.  
  
We laid under the sheets together in each other's arms. We were exhausted and breathless as beads of sweat rolled off our bodies. We fell into a much needed deep sleep as the sun began to rise.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Hello! Shane! Are you there?!" Someone yelled waking me for my wonderful slumber. I rolled over to see Shane fast asleep and snoring peacefully.  
  
"Shane, baby, someone's at the door," I said shaking him gently. He stretched as his mouth grew wide into a sleepless yawn.  
  
"What babe?" he asked with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Dude! Are you there?" the person yelled again. Shane's eyes shot open as he sat up. He jumped out of the bed and picked his towel up off the floor. "Shane?!"  
  
"Coming!" Shane yelled as he wrapped it clumsily around his waist. I giggled as it started to fall. He grabbed it quickly and opened the door a crack. Just enough to stick his head out of it.  
  
"Dude, did you just wake up?" I heard Shannon's sweet southern voice echo through the room.  
  
"Yeah man. Long nite," Shane said with a smile. I laughed quietly as I snuck into the bathroom, carrying my clothes with me.  
  
"I was just wonder if you wanted to grab some lunch with a bunch of us. Casey too," he said.  
  
"I don't know. I'd have to ask her. Ummmm...when are ya'll going?" Shane asked looking at the bed for me before allowing Shannon inside.  
  
"I'm not sure. Probably in an hour. Around 2?" Shannon guessed.  
  
"It's 1:00!!!?" Shane exclaimed. "Holy shit!"  
  
"That's why I was shocked to find you were still asleep."  
  
"Alright, I'll give Case a call and get back to ya!" Shane said.  
  
"Alright man," Shannon said opening the door. "If you don't mind, would ya tell me what the hell you were doing that caused you to sleep so late?"  
  
"I was ummm..working on my website and searching the web." Shannon shook his head as Shane closed the door behind him. Shane let out a big sigh of relief as I walked out fully clothed.  
  
"I'd love to grab some lunch. I mean, we did miss breakfast." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"You wouldn't rather stay here and go another round?" Shane asked putting his hands on my waist.  
  
"Shane, I think we had a whole boxing match full of rounds. Let's take a break?" I said. He pouted as I kissed his cheek. "Plus, all that work we did made me hungry!"  
  
He laughed as he pulled his towel over himself again. "I'll come by your room to get you." He kissed me as I walked into the hall.  
  
I walked towards the elevator and stood next to Nidia. I was smiling brightly as she looked at my ruffled, day old clothes and messed up hair.  
  
"Okay....I knew I heard something weird when I was in Jamie's room last nite." Nidia chuckled as I looked at her strangely. We stepped into the elevator and she pushed the second floor button. We were staying in the same room together.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," I said innocently.  
  
"Oh come on girl!! I know you two had a massively important nite. The walls aren't that thick." I rolled my eyes as she continued. "Oh Shane!! YES!!!! I bet this boy has red marks all over his back!"  
  
"So...."  
  
"You two really did sleep together!!?? I was only joking with you!!!" She burst out laughing as my mouth dropped open.  
  
"I hate you!" I said slapping her arm.  
  
"He seriously has red marks on his back?" I nodded. "Wow....must have been good!"  
  
"Shut up! We are not talking about this anymore!"  
  
"Oh come on....at least tell me if it was good or not," she said pleadingly. We got out of the elevator and started walking for our room.  
  
"Okay, you know how good he is in the ring?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said totally intrigued.  
  
"Well, let's just say that his in ring skills are no where's near as good as his out of ring skills!" She dropped the room keys as I laughed.  
  
"Oh my God!! I'm glad I really didn't hear anything last nite." She unlocked the door and we walked inside.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm sure you and Jamie had your own outta ring experience."  
  
"Possibly!" she confessed.  
  
"Wow, we were two busy girls last nite. AND early this morning."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Early this morning????!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, the last thing I remember is seeing the sun beginning to rise!" I said. She shook her head as I grabbed some clothes.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe that. You two pulled an all niter!!" she said.  
  
"Yep," I said. I looked up at her and smiled. "And he said that he loved me. No one has ever said that to me."  
  
"Awe, how sweet. That's so awesome that he said that. We knew it was coming though. We could all see it. You two really are in love with each other. It's so obvious!" she said as I walked into the bathroom to shower and change. 


	18. An Angel

A/N: I switched this back to PG-13.....I guess I felt more people could read it that way. If anyone has any complaints let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you're fine?" Jeff asked as I tucked the phone between my shoulder and ear so that I could wrap my ankle.  
  
"Yes Jeff, I'm fine. Don't worry."  
  
"What I don't understand is why I had to hear about all this from Jay who heard about it from Adam. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it. I'm glad I didn't though. You probably would have rushed to the hospital as fast as possible."  
  
"Baby, why don't you let me do this for you?" Shane asked. I nodded as he took the bandage from me.  
  
"Was that Shane?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Oh. How are you two doing?" he asked quietly. He sounded upset, sad, hurt. But I didn't understand why.  
  
"We are doing excellent," I said with a laugh. Shane raised his eyebrows suggestively as he velcroed my ankle brace.  
  
"I see. Well, that's good to hear. Ya know, Liger really misses you. He's constantly looking for you whenever we're at my Dad's house. He runs right up to your room and lies on your bed. It's quite depressing."  
  
"Awe....what a sweetheart," I said as Shane helped me pulled my boot over all the crap on my ankle.  
  
"You're on in 10 minutes," a tech said sticking his head into the locker room.  
  
"Well, I guess you gotta go," Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah. I do. Wish me luck!"  
  
"Always! Who are you wrestling? Nidia again?"  
  
"Yeah and Jamie and Chavo and Tajiri."  
  
"I sure as hell hope you've got help."  
  
"Yeah, I'm with Shane, Shan, and Peter."  
  
"Oh, good. Well, have fun. I'll see ya soon?" "Yeah! Love ya babe!"  
  
"I love you too," Jeff said seriously. I hung up and took Shane's hand as we walked out the door. We stood with the others and gave each other good luck hugs.  
  
"STAND BACK! THERE'S A HURRICANE COMING THROUGH!"  
  
"The following match is an inter-gender 8 person tag match. Now entering the ring weighing in at 215 lbs, from Smithfield, North Carolina, THE HURRICANE!" There was a massive pop for Shane as he ran down the ramp. Then Shannon's music hit. "The Hurricane's partner, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 195 lbs, SHANNON MOORE!" Shannon had most of the girls screaming for him as he slid into the ring to join Shane. Billy Kidman was the next to go out and he seemed to get less of a response than Shannon which was unusual. "And their partner, from Corinth, Maine, MYSTIC ANGEL!!!"  
  
I stood at the top of the ramp as my music played and I bounced my head heavily to my music. The black light that I began to use, Jeff talked me into it, showed off the paint that I had used on my arms and face. I was really beginning to be Jeff Hardy's clone. But it's all because he told me the fans would love it more. If that's what he thinks the fans will love, than I'm all for it. I flipped over the ropes into the ring and waited for our opponents to arrive. Chavo came out first and stood at the bottom of the ramp, waiting for his tag partners. Tajiri, Jamie, and Nidia came out together and got into the ring. We had a face off where we all yelled at each other before the ref broke us up and Shannon was left in the ring to wrestle Tajiri. Tajiri had total control over Shannon for their time in the ring. Shannon made a desperation move and they both laid motionless on the mat. The ref began the count and Shannon slowly crawled over to us and tagged in Peter as Tajiri tagged in Jamie. Billy laid out Tajiri and Jamie as they tried to double team him. Tajiri rolled out of the ring and left Jamie to fend for himself. Billy had Jamie in a headlock as he tagged me in. It was my time to shine, to show the audience that I was much more than just a Diva. That I could actually kick some ass. Billy whipped Jamie into the corner and I was there to put him into a running bulldog. Jamie was out, face down on the mat. I went up to the top rope and a 450 back flip. I went for the cover and he kicked out on 2. I picked him up and whipped him into the ropes. On his way back I did a head scissor take-down. I ran to the ropes and did a lionsault just as he moved. He picked me up by my hair and put my head over the bottom rope as Nidia ran over and gave me the guillotine. I bounced off the ropes and laid on the mat grabbing at my throat. He dragged me by my hair to his corner and tagged Nidia in. Shane tried to get in the ring to help, but instead he distracted the ref and everyone ganged up on me. They were out of the ring before the ref turned around. Nidia started on her Diva work and pulled out a bunch of slaps, kicks, and weak chops. She whipped me into the corner and she tried for a hurracuranna, but I threw her down on the mat and ran over to he guys and tagged in Shane. He went wild on Nidia. But being the guy that he is, he let her tag Chavo in. Chavo jumped in with some awesome chops, but Shane got the upper-hand and gave Chavo the eye of a hurricane. Shane went to the top rope and I handed him his cape. He put it on and flew on Chavo. He went for the cover and the win. 1...2...3! He got the win and ran over to me. He lifted me into the ring and put me on his shoulders to celebrate. The others ran out of the ring as fast as possible and Shane took me off his shoulders. He moved a stray strand of hair out of my face and took my face in his hands. I put my hands on his wrists as he pulled my face in close. Our lips touched and we shared a Matt and Lita kiss. The crowd went wild!! It was nuts to hear the crowd erupt into screams of pure joy. We pulled away and smiled at each other before climbing out of the ring. We went back stage and began to hear whistles and cat calls from our fellow wrestlers.  
  
"That was hot. I think it beat mine and Lita's kiss," Matt said patting Shane on the back.  
  
"Practice for Tuesday nite man!" Shane said happily.  
  
"The crowd was really responsive to that. In a good way. I'm kinda surprised. I think everyone expects you to be with Jeff," Chris Beniot said on his way to the curtain.  
  
"He's right. No one expected that. Not even us," Rey said.  
  
"Well, we are setting up for the really big thing happening Tuesday nite." I smiled and bit on my bottom lip as Shane wrapped his sweaty arm around me.  
  
"Casey." I turned around and come face to face with the man who was unfair. I cringed when he said my name. I took in a deep breath and crossed my arms. Shane put a protective arm around my waist.  
  
"What Randy?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Bob and I want to speak to you about the match tomorrow nite. Do you think we could get together tomorrow afternoon?" he asked with the same cold tone. I could tell it was taking a lot for him to speak to me. His pride was being hurt and I loved it.  
  
"I guess I could spare some time for you," I said turning back to my friends. I heard make a huffing sound before he walked off. I shook my head and raised it high to kiss Shane's cheek. He smiled as he pulled me away from the group.  
  
"Do you wanna head out now? I mean, after you accompany Matt to the ring?" Shane asked.  
  
"Don't we have to wait for Matt? We are sharing a car," I said.  
  
"I mean head up to Dallas. We could go just as soon as Matt's match is over. I already talked to him and he said to go that he would get a ride with someone else."  
  
"Okay, I guess that would be cool." I felt a hand grip my arm loosely and I was being pulled away. Shane laughed as I blew him a kiss. Matt and I stood behind the curtain and waited for his music to hit.  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Now entering the ring, weighing in at 234 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, being accompanied by Mystic Angel, MATT HARDY!!!" He grabbed my hand as we walked down the ramp. I got a good reaction, but chants of 'we want Jeff' began and he quickly let go of my hand angrily. He started yelling at the crowd as I laughed at him. He looked at me roughly and I tried to compose myself. "And his opponent weighing in at 240 lbs, from Boston, Massachusetts, JOHN CENA!!!"  
  
The girls started screaming. There were only a few that got that reaction. Edge, Rey, Jeff, and Randy were the major ones. John was really making his mark on the girls I mean he is an awesome body! I stood in Matt's corner and tried to get the crowd into him, but it wasn't working. So, I decided I'd go along with the crowd.  
  
"We want Jeff! We want Jeff!" We chanted. It really started pissing Matt off and I think it was true anger too. He looked at me as I chanted and scowled. I shut my mouth and stood there quietly. I backed up into the gates blocking the audience from the ring and crossed my arms, waiting for the match to finish. I started getting grabbed at. I turned around and saw a little 10 year old boy.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked as nicely as possible.  
  
"Can I have your autograph? You're my favorite Diva. Even if you are dating the Hurricane," he said shyly.  
  
"Sure, but I'm not a Diva...well, I don't consider myself one." I took him pen and signed the back of his green Hardy Boyz shirt.  
  
"That's true. You're too good to be a Diva," he said quietly.  
  
"Awe. That's really sweet," I said kissing his cheek lightly. "So you don't like me and the Hurricane together?"  
  
"No. I think you should be with Jeff Hardy. He's my favorite. I wanna be just like him."  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to work really hard. And be very careful. You don't wanna go into backyard wrestling, trust me. It's really not safe. And he does a lot of high risk stuff. You sure you can do those swantons off 20 foot ladders?" I questioned. "You know, I think you could. Just don't until you get the training you need. Promise me?"  
  
He smiled and shook his head. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks a lot. I'm definitely gonna try to be a WWE wrestler."  
  
"Hey! Get back kid. Don't make me throw you out." My smile faded as I thought back to where I heard that voice before.  
  
"I can't let you stay here. You need to go."  
  
"I'm soaking wet!!! It's pouring out there!!! I'm not goin back out there!!!"  
  
"I don't really care. You NEED to leave!"  
  
"JIM!!" I yelled as I turned to face the asshole of a security guard. I rubbed my arm where he had gripped it so tightly and I could almost feel the pain and bruise coming back.  
  
"Oh, it's you. I can't believe you're a wrestler." He shook his head disapprovingly. "Now, kid, back away from the talent!"  
  
"Jim, no. He's fine right where he is." I put my arm around the kid's shoulders and stared at Jim. Challenging him to do something. He just crossed his arms and glared at me.  
  
"Fine, but don't come running to me when half the arena want to jump on you!" he yelled as he turned around to go yell at some kids that were beginning to fight.  
  
"Thanks. I really didn't want to get thrown out. I love wrestling and this is my first show."  
  
"Not a problem. He was an issue for me when I first met these guys. Matt was there to help me out. I'm just helping someone else just like Matt helped me."  
  
"Could I get a picture with you?" he asked with that shy voice again.  
  
"SURE!! I would love to take a picture with you. Why don't you come over the barricade?" I said. His eyes opened with excitement as I helped him over. We stood in front of the ring and I put my arm around him as he put his arm around my waist. We did the Hardyz gunz and his mother took the picture. I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek and helped him back over the barricade. I heard Matt's music blaring in the arena and turned to see him raising his hands in victory as John laid on the mat.  
  
"And your winner....MATT HARDY!!!!" I slid into the ring and held up his hands as mix of cheers and boos came from the crowd. His heel character was really starting to work with the crowd. We walked up the ramp and Shane met me backstage holding my bags. He took my hand and we left the building.  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you today?" he asked as we drove on the highway.  
  
"Ummmm....not in an hour or so!" I laughed as I kissed his cheek. I nibbled on his ear slightly. He made a slight moaning noise as I pulled away.  
  
"Did you really have to stop?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. That was just a little taste of what you'll be getting when we get to the hotel," I said innocently. He looked at me, grinned devilishly, and stepped on the gas.  
  
The ride was supposed to take about 2 hours, but we did in 1. He quickly unloaded the car and checked into the hotel. One room for the two of us. He quickly pulled me into the elevator and we started making out. Obviously he couldn't wait for the room because we had a quickie in the elevator. When the doors opened, we quickly straightened our clothes and ran to our room. Shane threw our bags on the floor and grabbed me into a soft, gentle, passionate kiss. We fell back onto the bed and our hands began to explore every inch of each other's body. Clothes were being thrown off and hands were all over the place. He sucked on my neck and I let out a soft moan. He trailed down my body with kisses.  
  
"You are so beautiful. I love you."  
  
"I love you Shane!" I said in ecstasy.  
  
"You are my angel. My angel sent from heaven!" he yelled.  
  
"No, Shane, you're my Angel!" I yelled as our bodies began to move like waves in an ocean together. My heart began to race as soft moans came from us.  
  
"ANGEL!" Shane screamed out. I wasn't too far behind him, screaming out his name.  
  
We laid together with sweat of love and passion dripping off our bodies, mixing together. Shane pulled me closer to him as we laid under the sheets. He ran his fingers through my hair as he kissed my cheek softly.  
  
"Angel?" I asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When did you start calling me that?"  
  
"That's my new nickname for you. I think kiddo is just a little...well, not right." I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"Well, what am I gonna call you?"  
  
"Hmmmmmm.....well, girls always did call me Sugar." he laughed as I pulled away from him.  
  
"Nope.....and don't expect to get any from me for quite sometime!" I said sliding out of the bed, pulling a blanket with me to wrap around me.  
  
"Oh, come on. You know I was kidding. Please, I love you," he said looking up at me with these big brown puppy dog eyes. I sighed and jumped onto the bed into his arms.  
  
"So, Sugar, what's it like to be so sweet?" I asked as I ran my tongue down his chest.  
  
"Uhhhh....." I looked up at him and smiled. "You should know. You've had enough of me in you!"  
  
"Oh, man. That just ruined it right there. I'm done." I said as I laid down next to him. I rolled on my side and he flopped his arm over me, holding me close.  
  
I sat up as the sun rose and looked at the man I was in love with. He made me feel so wonderful, so special. He made me feel beautiful, no one made me feel that way. I watched as he turned on his side. His hair was messed and the sheets were falling off his gorgeous naked body. I smiled as I kissed his cheek and pulled the sheets over him. I grabbed a pair of lounge pants and one of his sweatshirts as I walked into the bathroom for a shower. I wasn't in there long before I felt a hand trail down my stomach and down my leg. I felt him put kisses on my wet neck and shoulder. The water ran off our bodies as he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he propped me up against the wall of the shower. I opened my eyes and looked into the face of my rainbow.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I shot up in the bed.  
  
"Angel? Are you okay?" Shane asked running out of the bathroom. He knelt down beside the bed and took my hand in his. He kissed the back of my hand lightly and rubbed it as he looked into my eyes. "Another rainbow dream?"  
  
"Yes. This time we were having sex in the shower while you were asleep in the bedroom."  
  
"What's up wit dat!?" he exclaimed. My eyes grew wide as I burst into laughter. "It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about."  
  
He stood up and kissed the top of my head before walking back into the bathroom. I heard the shower water running and walked in. He stuck his head out of the curtain and smiled at me.  
  
"Couldn't stay away from Sugar's hot bod, huh?" he asked egotistically. "How'd you guess!?" I asked as I bit on my lower lip. I began to tease him. I ran my fingers up and down his wet, bare chest.  
  
"Why don't you join me? You look a little dirty."  
  
"Well, I am feeling a little dirty right now. I guess I could use a good wash down." I stepped into the tub and Shane pulled me into his wet body. He placed kisses on my shoulder and put his hands all over my back. I ran my fingers through his hair as the water dripped off of us. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he pushed me against the wall of the shower. He put his hands against the wall and the heat of our bodies together washed over me. We moved rhythmically together like we had time and time again before. We stopped abruptly when we heard the door open to his room. Since the bathroom door was open, Shane quickly pulled the curtain around the tub.  
  
"Anyone here? The door was unlocked!" We heard Randy's voice yell from the bedroom. My eyes grew wide as Shane helped me off of him. I reached around the curtain and pulled a towel off the racks. I wrapped it around me and stepped out of the tub.  
  
"Randy?" I said as I walked out of the bathroom. He turned around and looked at me. You could feel the tension between us was thick and uncomfortable.  
  
"I came up to get you for our meeting," he said with an unfriendly tone. "But I see you won't be ready for awhile."  
  
"Just give me ten minutes. Or I can meet ya'll in the lobby," I said with the same tone.  
  
"We'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes. Wouldn't want to be here when your wonderful boyfriend, Shane fuckin Helms gets back. I don't need to be here to see that!" he yelled angrily.  
  
"He's already here! You couldn't hear us screaming each others names??!!" I yelled back.  
  
"I should have known you were already fucking him. Makes sense. Two sluts getting together!"  
  
"You fucking asshole! I told you once not to call her a slut!" I heard Shane yell. He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He was dripping with water as he walked with confidence over to Randy.  
  
"Why? I'm only speaking the truth. You two are sluts. She'll find out that you're sleeping around and you know it! And I wouldn't be surprised if she was sleeping around on you too!!!" Randy yelled as he slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Asshole," Shane said.  
  
"Shane, you're not sleeping with other girls are you?" I asked with hurt in my voice.  
  
"No, I wouldn't do that to you. You should know that I'm not like that. He's just trying to end our relationship. Which isn't going to happen!" He pulled me into his arms. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"I'm sorry I questioned it. I know you wouldn't do that to me, it's just that he's so intent on making us believe we're sluts. You know I wouldn't do that right?" I asked. "I'm not a slut. Seriously, I've only been with you and one other guy."  
  
"I know. I'm not at all worried about it. Don't listen to anything he says. It's not true. That's all in my past anyways." I stepped back and stared at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"I thought you knew about my past." I shook my head as he sighed.  
  
"When I was in the WCW I had quite the reputation for being, well, a slut. I slept around. It was really bad, but I had girls throwing themselves on me and I guess I couldn't deal with it. Well, not in the right way. So I dealt with it in the only way I knew how. Give in. And give in, I did. After about a year I realized that it was the wrong thing and I stopped. I haven't done anything like that since my 3-Count days. And I would never do anything like that again. Especially while I'm with you," he explained. He kissed me softly and I smiled.  
  
"Thanks for telling me. I'm glad you told me. Really, I am. But unfortunately, I have to go meet the asshole in the lobby." I grabbed one of his sweatshirts and a pair of lounge pants. I quickly changed and ran downstairs. Bob and Randy were sitting in the lobby quietly. Bob jumped up and hugged me the moment he saw me.  
  
We had a quick discussion about the match and I went to the gym to work out. I ended up beating up a punching bag to let out all of my anger about Randy. If only I could have had his face taped on the thing. That probably would have helped, but then again I probably would have ripped the thing in half if it did have his picture on it. I eventually left the gym and went back to the hotel to shower. I rode with Shannon to the arena since Matt and Shane had already left.  
  
"You and Shane must be getting pretty serious?" Shannon asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah we are. I love him."  
  
"Yeah, and he loves you. I'm just really surprised you're not with Jeff. I mean look at you. You're the spitting image of Jeff. You've got the hair, the clothes, the attitude, the talent. It's like you were meant for each other." Shannon said as he parked the car. I unhooked the belt and looked at him.  
  
"It's almost like all of you want me and Shane to split up. Why?" I asked turning to face him.  
  
"Nobody wants you two to split up. Really, we don't. I was just saying that it surprises me that you don't wanna be with Jeff. You two do have chemistry together. But so do you and Shane. Which ever person you want to be with, I'm happy for the both of you and wish you the best of luck. Any guy would be lucky to have you," he said kissing me on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks I think. And I wanna be with Shane. Jeff's like my brother and that's it." I got out of the car and grabbed my bag from the backseat. I walked into the arena and started getting ready for the match.  
  
"Now entering the ring from Corinth, Maine, MYSTIC ANGEL!!!" I walked out bouncing my head to the beat. I looked at the ring and saw Randy leaned up against one of the posts with his arms crossed.  
  
I walked down the ramp waving at the crowd and flipped into the ring. I glared at Randy as I went to stand on the posts. Billy, Chuck, and Rico walked out as Bob and I stood on the apron while Randy went up against Chuck. I stood on the apron, reluctantly, cheering Randy on. Randy tagged in Bob and stood as far away from me as possible. We didn't make any eye contact. I cheered on Bob as he fought Billy. He was down and had to get out. He tagged in Randy and I continued to cheer. Rico came around and attacked Bob from behind. Randy was in trouble and I knew I had to get in there. But he was being hard headed. He wouldn't tag me in. He got pushed into our corner and I made the blind tag. I jumped in and went after Billy, but Randy pulled me away. He pushed me into the posts hard and lunged at him. I punched him and kicked him I even put him into a snap suplex. He just angered me so much that I could have lifted a 400 lbs man. I could have lifted Rakishi. I continued to punch and kick as I was lifted off of him by Billy. I struggled for him to let me down as he carried me up the ramp and placed me on the floor.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" he asked holding onto my shoulders.  
  
"He should have tagged me in. So I did it myself and he got all pissed off."  
  
"You shouldn't have attacked him back like that. You should have just waited till you got back here," he said softly. "Although, I do understand where you are coming from and I probably would have done the same thing."  
  
"Case, what the hell were you doing?" Bob yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to screw up the match."  
  
"Well you did. What the fuck was the purpose to you lunging at me?!" Randy yelled.  
  
"Randy, don't yell at her. She didn't screw up the match. You did!" Bob yelled.  
  
"ME!!??? I'm not the one that did a blind tag and lunged at their partner!" Randy glared at me. I crossed my arms and stared at him.  
  
"No, you didn't, but you did push her away instead of accepting the fact that she knew that you had to get out of there!" Billy yelled.  
  
"Whatever man! Casey, I hope you and Shane are very happy together! Later!" Randy yelled as he stormed off.  
  
"Casey, ya ready to get out of here?" Shane asked as he put a hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, I am." I turned back to the guys and smiled. "Thanks for sticking up for me with Randy. That was awesome of you guys."  
  
"No problem. Not like you would have needed the help anyways," Billy said as I gave him a hug. I gave Bob a hug and took off with Shane. 


	19. The Kiss

"This is Funaki. Smackdown number one reporter. I'm here with Smackdown newest superstar, Mystic Angel."  
  
"Hi Funaki," I said in an angelic voice.  
  
"Mystic Angel"  
  
"Call me Angel."  
  
"Angel, how does it feel to be WWE superstar?"  
  
"It feels great. I wouldn't want to be anywhere's else in the world."  
  
"The whole audience wants to know what's goin on with you and Jeff Hardy."  
  
"Jeff and I are just friends. No more, no less."  
  
"Why did you move to Smackdown with Matt? Why not stay on RAW with Jeff?"  
  
"More opportunities here on Smackdown. I belong here. Ya'll need someone extreme like me. I mean sure, Shannon is pretty extreme....but he's not me. Ya'll needed someone like Jeff on here and well, I'm that someone. I am Jeff, I'm the female version of him and I plan to kick some ass!"  
  
"I believe you. You are very talented. What title are you working for?"  
  
"What title? What title?" I let out an evil laugh and smiled as I put my hand on Funaki's shoulder. "The title I want is the big one. The undisputed title!"  
  
"But you are girl!"  
  
"Are you saying that because I'm a girl I can't win the title?" I gripped his shoulder tightly and then let go and patted him hard on the back before ripping the mic out of his hand. "I am gonna be the undisputed champion someday, but not yet. First I want that damn women's title. Then I want the Cruiserweight title. Then I want the intercontinental title. Then, last but not least, I want the undisputed title. And I will get it. Because, as HHH says, I'm that damn good!" I threw the mic down and exited the ring. I walked up the ramp while my music blared and the audience screamed. They were really loving me. And I was loving them.  
  
"Nice interview," Chris Beniot said as he passed me walking out to "Whatever".  
  
"How did it feel to do your first interview?" Shane asked carrying his cape and mask in his hand.  
  
"Great, I just wish that it was gonna be shown on the air. I would love for people to get a better look at me." I kissed his cheek as he pulled his mask on.  
  
"Casey, didn't I tell you?" Stephanie McMahon walked up behind me.  
  
"Tell me what?" I asked.  
  
"That interview is for Smackdown tomorrow nite. Well, for Thursday. You know what I mean," she said smiling that famous smile of hers.  
  
"Really? That's great!" I said as Shane put his arm around my waist.  
  
"I didn't realize you two were really dating. I thought it was just another one of my weird relationships," she said.  
  
"Nope. We're really together and we love each other," Shane said as I smiled.  
  
"That's great. You two are really cute together. The fans are gonna love you tomorrow nite." She began to walk away. "Oh and Case, keep up the good work. You've got an awesome month ahead of you!"  
  
"Thank you Miss McMahon!" I yelled as she continued to walk away.  
  
"It's Steph!" she yelled back looking over her shoulder and smiling.  
  
"Coming with me, Angel?" Shane asked.  
  
"I sure am, Sugar." I kissed him lightly and we walked out together, hand in hand.  
  
  
  
"So, tonite's the big nite?" Matt asked as we walked down the halls of the arena.  
  
"Yep, it sure is. The nite that everyone gets to see mine and Shane's relationship." I smiled as he gave me a hug before walking into the men's locker room. I continued to walk down the hall to the Diva's locker room.  
  
"Hey Case," Torrie said as she walked out in her short shorts.  
  
"Hey." I set my gear down on the bench and looked at Nidia who had her hands on her hips. "Problems?"  
  
"No, I just wish Jamie would do things like this for me." She moved and on the table behind her were a dozen red roses that were died blue. There was also a box and a card set there.  
  
"They're for me?" I asked walking over to them.  
  
"You bet. Shane's the only one I can think of that would do this kind of stuff. He really does love you," she said with a smile. She stuck her gum in her mouth, messed up her hair, walked to the door. "See ya!"  
  
"Yeah, bye," I said softly as I opened the card.  
  
'To my dearest Angel, I'm not as poetic as Jeffrey and I'm not gonna try to be. But I do love you with everything I've got. These roses are beautiful, but they don't compare to your beauty. I can't imagine being without you. Now, I know what you are gonna say about what's in the box. It's too expensive, I don't deserve it, take it back, blah, blah, blah. Truth is, you do deserve it and many other things. I saw it and had to get it for you. I will see you out there in the ring. You'll always be my Angel. My Angel from heaven. Till tonite, my love!  
  
Love always, Your Sugar Shane!'  
  
"I love you too!" I lifted the roses to smell them and put them by my bag. I unwrapped the box to reveal a ring box. "This better not be an engagement ring."  
  
I opened the box to find a belly button ring that had a black ring and an iridescent blue star that hung from it. I smiled as I saw another piece of jewelry. It was a thick silver thumb ring that had Angel engraved on it. On the inside was Sugar and Angel August 7th, 2002. "Our first date! What a sweetie!" I slid the ring on my thumb and admired it. I quickly dug through my bag for my jeans, short Angel tank, and arm bands. I pulled on a pair of boots and did my make-up. Dark eyes, natural lips, and glitter. I brushed my hair and wet it down. I cut one of the roses and stuck it in my hair for good luck. I gave myself one last look in the mirror and ran out the door. Shane was standing there, leaning against the wall. He was decked out in his Hurricane outfit and smiled slyly. I launched myself at him as he wrapped me in his arms. I kissed him passionately as he ran his hands through my hair.  
  
"The Hurricane and Mystic Angel are on in 5 minutes." We heard on an intercom.  
  
"Since when does the WWE use intercoms?" I asked pulling away. Shane tangled his fingers with mine and led me down the hall.  
  
"I guess you got the gifts. I see you at least got the roses," he said softly.  
  
"Yeah, I got them. Thank you. They're great. I loved the ring and the belly button ring is beautiful. When I'm able to change it, that's what I'll be changing it to." We stood next to Crash and waited for the music to hit.  
  
"STAND BACK!!! THERE'S A HURRICANE COMING THRU!!" Shane let go of my hand as we walked out.  
  
"The following scheduled match is for one fall. Now entering the ring weighing in at 215 lbs. From Smithfield, North Carolina, being accompanied by Mystic Angel. THE HURRICANE!!!" We walked to the ring and the crowd was screaming. We stood in the middle of the ring and waited. The lights dimmed once again and on the titantron was the interview I had with Funaki. I smiled as we watched the video. When that was over the crowd went wild. They all wanted to see me win. And I wanted them to see me win.  
  
I slid out of the ring as the match started. I cheered for Shane and got the crowd behind him, not that he needed my help for that. Crash went for the pin and his music sounded. I sighed as I climbed into the ring. Shane stood and shook Crash's hand. Shane looked at me and I raised his arm in the air anyways. Crash climbed out of the ring and walked up the ramp. I put Shane's arm down and he looked into my eyes. He moved a piece of my green streaked hair out of my face. He caressed my face as we stared at each other intensely. He held my face with his hands and pulled me close to him. His lips connected with mine and there was such a pop from the crowd that almost felt like it was an earthquake. When we pulled apart, we smiled at each other and "Halo" began to play. The crowd continued to scream for us as we walked up the ramp, smiling, hand in hand. When we got backstage, I gave Shane a quick kiss on the cheek and left him for the Diva's locker room. I was going to leave with Nidia and Torrie so Shane could have a nite out with the guys, Matt, Shan, Peter, Adam, Jamie, and Rey.  
  
"You guys make those kisses....XXX rated!!!!" Torrie yelled as I walked into the locker room.  
  
"We try!" I said with a shrug. I grinned and headed in the back to the showers. When I was done, the girls and I decided to go out to a club and dance it up. All three of us got offers from many guys, we turned them all down. We had our men that we loved deeply. What do we need with these club guys?  
  
I walked into the room I shared with Shane at 3:00 am and noticed he was still out. I climbed into the empty bed with my Simba and kangaroo. I held them tightly as I drifted off to sleep. I was awoken around 5:00 am by a drunken Shane. He stumbled around the room and turned the light on. I groaned and sat up.  
  
"Did I wake you?" he asked in a drunken slur.  
  
"Shane, it's 5:00 in the morning. I got to sleep maybe two hours ago. Please keep down." I looked at him and sighed. "Are you drunk?"  
  
"Sugar Shane Helms, DRUNK?? No way! Totally not," he said with a smile.  
  
"Shane, you so are." I glared at him and laid back down. "Goodnite Shane." He tuned the light out, but continued to stumble around the room for another half hour or so. I felt him climb into the bed and wrap me tightly in his arms. He kissed my cheek and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"I saw the tape from the house show that you were teamed with Randy at. He was a complete asshole," Jeff said as I walked down the airport terminal with Shane and Matt.  
  
"Dude, I told you, we were gonna miss the flight if we got drunk!" Matt yelled. Shane grabbed his head and shook it slowly.  
  
"Man.....shut up. My head hurts too much," Shane said quietly.  
  
"Case, tell Matt to stop complaining!" Jeff yelled into the phone. I pulled it away from my ear and laughed.  
  
"Whatever Jeff!" Matt yelled and then clutched his own head in pain.  
  
"Guys nite out?" Jeff guessed.  
  
"Yep. I had a girls nite out with Torrie and Nidia. We went to a club and got so many offers by tons of guys. It was a lot of fun," I said with a smile.  
  
"And you turned them all down, right???" Jeff asked brotherly.  
  
"Yes, JEFFREY! I wouldn't take any of them. I love my Shane. Even if he is completely hung over," I said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Angel, I'm not hung over," he said.  
  
"Uh-huh," Jeff and I said together. We both laughed as Shane glared at me for being so cheery.  
  
"We're gonna board the plane now Jeff. I'll see you in while! I love you babe!" I said as I should the women my ticket.  
  
"Love ya babe!" Jeff said as we hung up.  
  
I took my normal seat next to Shane as he slumped down into the seat. He popped in some Tylenol and promptly fell asleep. I pulled my headphones on and listened to one of the cds Jeff had made for me. It was one he fed exed me the nite before. It had more update songs on it. Lots of Pearl Jam, Stone Temple Pilots, and Offspring. I was rocking out to the cd for most of the ride. I put the cd on repeat at least 20 times. I think that was one of my favorite cds.  
  
"Are you getting up to get off the plane? Or am I gonna have to carry you?" Shane asked pulling off my headphones.  
  
"We're here?" I asked as I stretched.  
  
"Yeah, we're here. Finally. Come on, let's go see Jeff," Shane said taking my hand. I stood up and walked behind him down the ramp. We walked to luggage claim and grabbed are suitcases as someone picked me up from behind. I didn't even have to look to see who it was. The smell immediately told me. He set me down facing him and hugged me tightly.  
  
"Hey babe! How was your flight?" Jeff asked as I pulled away.  
  
"Fine. How was yours?" I asked after kissing his cheek.  
  
"Same old, same old. Ready to go home?" he asked.  
  
"Home. Yeah, I am ready to go home!" I said excitedly as he took my hand. Shane grabbed my other hand and we walked towards the parking garage. "I hope my computer is here. I really want it! I can't wait to get started on that website and stuff."  
  
"I'm sure it's here. It's been enough time," Matt said. We walked to Shane's car with him as he loaded it full of his gear.  
  
"I'll call you tonite." He wrapped me into his arms and held me. "I love you Angel."  
  
"I love you too Sugar." We shared a short sweet kiss and I watched as he got into his car. I waved to him as he pulled away and Jeff, Matt, and I continued to Jeff's vette.  
  
"Did you get the cd?" Jeff asked as we pulled onto the highway headed for Cameron.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Thanks. I love it."  
  
I sat back against the passenger seat and watched the scenery as we flew by. I sighed and Jeff looked over at me. I looked at him as he smiled.  
  
"You miss Shane?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but that's not my problem."  
  
"Oh? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
"It's just that, I'm never gonna be able to drive. And I wanna drive so very badly." "You had your permit, right?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not gonna help here."  
  
"How about first thing tomorrow we go down to get you a permit? Then you can drive all the time. Anywhere's and everywhere!" Jeff said excitedly. He put his hand on my knee and I smiled at him.  
  
"You mean that? You would drive with me?" I asked.  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" he said.  
  
"Thank you so much!! Will I be driving your vette?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Ummmm.....ahhhh.....well," he stuttered. "I guess."  
  
"SERIOUSLY!!!!?????" I asked shocked.  
  
"I suppose you could. But the second you swerve towards something, you will be out!" he exclaimed as he pulled onto the side of the road. He unhooked his seat belt and looked at me before getting out. He walked over to the passenger side and opened my door. "Well, ya gonna drive the rest of the way or do I get back in the driver's seat?"  
  
I quickly undid my belt and jumped out. I hugged him tightly and raced over to the driver's side. I looked over at Jeff and smiled. "Ever driven a standard?" his voice shaking slightly as he spoke.  
  
"No. This will be the first time," I smiled.  
  
"Oh lord. Kiss your car goodbye little brother," Matt said from the backseat.  
  
"You have no faith in me," I said.  
  
"I have tons of faith in you. Just not when it comes to driving my car," Jeff said sternly. "Lets take the back way home."  
  
He directed me to the nearest exit and we drove the long way home. I stalled the car numerous times, giving Jeff a heart attack each time. But I eventually got the hang of it and drove the rest of the way home smoothly. Jeff even had the courage to let me put some music on. We got home around 6:00 and were greeted by a very happy Amy and Gil. They were really worried about us since we weren't home at the time we said. Gil almost fell over when he heard the story. He couldn't believe that Jeff had let me drive his precious car. After saying our hellos, I ran up to my room and relaxed while the radio blared.  
  
"I'm not used to having music this loud in my house," Gil said sticking his head through the cracked door. I looked up at him from my lyrics writing book and smiled.  
  
"Do you want me to turn it down?" I asked reaching for the remote.  
  
"No. It's perfectly fine." He walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. "You'll have to forgive me. I'm not used to having a teenage girl living in my house. It's always been just me and the boys. Then Amy came along when they were all older. I never got to experience a teenage girl, so if I get a little weird with me, just let me know and tell me to stop."  
  
"You're doing fine. Trust me. Much better than my real father was. You are absolutely the best!" I reached up and hugged him. He paused a bit, but took me into his arms.  
  
"Hey! Look what I found!" Matt said holding up a Dell box. I looked up and jumped off the bed. I ran over to him and began to jump up and down.  
  
"My computer!! AAAAHHHHH! This is so completely awesome!" I ripped the box out of his hands brought it over to my bed.  
  
"Enjoy, Case," Gil said shutting the door behind him and Matt.  
  
I ripped out the box and pulled out my laptop. It took me a few minutes to set it up and get it running. The second I got on it I IMed Shane under my screen name that I knew he would love, SugarAngel.  
  
'Hey Sugar. You are so sweet, it makes my teeth hurt just thinking about what you could do to me.'  
  
'Ummm...do I know you?'  
  
'You should. You have rocked my world like a hurricane many times this week.'  
  
'EXCUSE ME?! I'm sorry, I don't know how you got this name, but if you are a fan, please don't IM me again.'  
  
'Come on Sugar. You must have some idea who this is.'  
  
'I'm sorry, but I don't. Should I?'  
  
'I would hope so. You and I are together most of the damn time.'  
  
'CASEY?! How the hell are you talking to me? Did you get your computer?'  
  
'Yeah, I did. I love it!' 'SugarAngel, huh? I like it.'  
  
'I thought you might. Jeff said he's going to take me to get my permit tomorrow. Plus I drove home today. I'm gonna be able to drive! I can't wait.'  
  
'That's great, Angel. I'm happy for you.'  
  
'Are you busy Friday?'  
  
'Angel, I'm never too busy for you. Why do you ask?'  
  
'I wanna get my tattoo.'  
  
'You want a tattoo?! You never told me that.'  
  
'Yeah I do. So? What do you say? You gonna be there to hold my hand?'  
  
'Of course. I wouldn't let anyone else do that job.'  
  
'Is it alright if I ask Jeff to come?'  
  
'Yeah, I don't see why not. It is your tattoo after all.'  
  
'Great! Well, I'm gonna start building the website. You gonna be around?'  
  
'Where else would I be goin? Except maybe to see you.'  
  
'You had better not be coming out here this late at nite. I don't wanna have to worry about you.'  
  
'Damn, there goes that idea!'  
  
'Seriously Shane. I don't want you driving out here this late. I'll be worried sick about you.'  
  
'I know, don't worry. I'll come see you tomorrow. Call me when you get back and I'll come and take you for a drive.'  
  
'Actually, I think Jeff was gonna do that. But I won't complain if you wanna do that later in the nite.'  
  
'I'll keep that in mind.'  
  
'Anyways, I'm gonna go. But can I call you if I need help with the website?'  
  
'Of course you can. You can call whenever you want for whatever reason. I honestly don't mind.'  
  
'I really didn't think you would, but I wanted to ask and make sure.'  
  
'Alright. Have fun. I love you Angel.'  
  
'I love you too Sugar!'  
  
I signed off and quickly got to work on the website. I only called Shane once and that was on a break just to hear his voice. By the time I decided to quit for the nite it was 1 in the morning. I had no trouble getting to sleep.  
  
"Casey, I want to be with you for the rest of my life." I felt strong arms wrap around me and smiled as a strong familiar smell filled my nose. I sighed as I felt his lips on my neck. He nibbled on my ear as I bit my lip. I turned over with my eyes shut as he kissed my lips. I opened my eyes and came face to face with my mysterious rainbow.  
  
"Casey, Casey, wake up baby." The voice shook me wake and I saw the rainbow in front of me once again. But this time it was just a blue and green rainbow instead of a real rainbow.  
  
"Jeff?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah babe. It's me. Get up if you wanna go get your permit." I sat up and looked at him as he walked out the door.  
  
"It can't be Jeff. Can it?" I asked myself. I shook my head after deciding that I was going insane and took a shower.  
  
  
  
I walked out of the testing room with sadness in my eyes. I walked over to Jeff as he stood up to embrace me. I rested my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my back.  
  
"I'm sorry that you didn't get it. Maybe we can try again some other time."  
  
"There's not gonna be some other time." I said softly. He pulled away and looked at me. I pulled a white piece of paper out my pocket and waved it in his face. "Cause I already go it!"  
  
"I can't believe you just fooled me like that!" He exclaimed as he grabbed me in his arms once again.  
  
"I'm just too good of an actress," I said confidently.  
  
"You're too good of a something!" he said softly.  
  
"What was that Mr. Hardy? I didn't quite catch that."  
  
"Oh nothing." He smiled and linked my arm in his as we walked out to his vette. "What do you say about goin for a drive? After we write down the 2 hours from yesterday and today. You'll be at the time needed in no time!" 


	20. Dragon

"Hey Jeff! Ya wanna come with me to get my tattoo?" I asked as I ran into the living room covered in dirt from the dirt biking ride I took with Shannon.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'd love to go, but I would suggest you go shower and change," he said looking me up and down. Shannon walked in as I started to walk out the door.  
  
"Shane and I will be picking you up in a half hour," I said.  
  
"Shane's coming?" he asked hurtfully.  
  
"Yeah, is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah." He hung his head and then slapped his forehead like he had just remembered something. "I just remembered that I have to go meet someone in a little while."  
  
"YOU DO?!" Shannon exclaimed. Jeff shot him a death glare and Shannon sneaked away into the bathroom.  
  
"Oh. I wish you could come," I said with a hurt tone.  
  
"I'm sorry. But come back and show it to me right away! Promise?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, okay, I'll do that." I walked back to him and kissed his cheek. "I'll see ya later. Have fun with that person."  
  
"I will. Bye babe!" he said as I walked out the door.  
  
I jumped back on Jeff's bike and rode back home. I pulled up next to Shane's car and ran inside caked in mud. I walked through the door and deposited my helmet on the welcome mat.  
  
"Casey, please go outside and take your gear off. You'll make a mess in here!" I heard Gil say from the kitchen.  
  
"How'd you know I was covered in mud?" I asked as I walked onto the porch.  
  
"Jeff. He was always walking in here like that. And you being just like Jeff, he figured you were doing the same thing," Matt said through the screen door.  
  
"That's so bizarre." I pulled off my gear and left my jeans, sweatshirt, and boots on the porch. I walked inside in my athletic tank and netted shorts.  
  
"Hey Case, when are ya gonna be ready to go?" Shane asked from my room. I peeked my head inside my room and raised my eyebrows. "Can I help you with something?" I asked as I stepped inside with my arms crossed.  
  
"No....why?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe because you are in my room!" I walked over to him and stared at him sternly. I then dropped my arms and placed a kiss on the top of his green hair, before sitting next to him. "What are you doin in here anyways?"  
  
"Just waiting for you." He looked at me and smiled. He wiped his hand down my cheek. "Someone was dirt biking!"  
  
"Yeah I was. I went with Shannon on one of Jeff's bikes. It's such a rush. I love it."  
  
"Well, I'm thinking you need to shower. You look like you just had sex in the mud," he said with a laugh. He stopped laughing abruptly and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that the bike is the rush and not Shannon?"  
  
My mouth opened wide and I slapped his arm. "That's right. Shannon and I are sleeping together behind yours and Crystal's back. And oh baby is it great! Sugar, you could learn a thing or two from Shan." I walked out of my room smiling leaving Shane there with his jaw resting on my pillow. I jumped in the shower and washed all the dirt and mud off of me. I walked back into my room, 20 minutes later, to find Shane sitting in the same spot, same position, with the same look on his face as when I had left him.  
  
"I can't believe you said that," Shane said with a hurt full expression. I walked over to him with my towel wrapped around me and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You know I was just playin," I said as he pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly.  
  
"Were you really?" he asked seriously. My smile faded as I sensed the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Of course I was. I wouldn't do that, neither would Shan. Shane, why would you think that I was ser....Randy. You believed him, didn't you?" I asked as I stood off his lap.  
  
"I didn't then, but Case, you have to understand, you were very believable when you said that stuff. I was joking, but I wasn't sure if you were." He stood and took my hands. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have even had that thought. I know you wouldn't have done any of that."  
  
"Shane, I love you. I don't want to hurt you. I just thought that it was such an absurd thing to ask. Ya know? I'm not interested in Shannon." He pulled me back onto the bed and kissed me softly. "I'd better get ready to go get my tattoo....before I chicken out!"  
  
"You won't chicken out. I won't let you. What are you getting anyways? I personally think you should get Sugar tattooed on your cute ass!" He laughed and slapped me slightly.  
  
"Not EVER will I do that!" I said seriously as I pulled a tank top out of my closet and a pair of cut off shorts.  
  
"Seriously though, what are you getting and where are you getting it?" he asked as he watched me get dressed. He eventually pulled out my laptop and began to work on my website, for me.  
  
"I want to get a dragon. Probably on my lower back. What you do you think?" I asked facing him in my bra and shorts.  
  
"Right now.....I think you can guess what's goin on in my mind," he said with a suggestive smile.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Helms, but you will just have to put your sugar on hold. I have a tattoo to get!" I said pulling my shirt over my head. I pulled on a bandanna and grabbed my bag. We walked downstairs to find Matt and Amy with their arms crossed blocking the doorway.  
  
"Excuse me, we'd like to leave," Shane said trying to push Matt aside.  
  
"Sorry. Can't let that happen. I don't want my little sister getting a tattoo," Matt said firmly.  
  
"Matt, I'm not your little sister and although I love you, I don't care if you want me to get one or not. I have wanted one for too long and now that I can get one, I'm doing it. So, kindly move out of our way or I will have to get all Mystic Angel on your ass," I said threateningly.  
  
"Case, are you sure you want one? I mean, look at me. I've got tons of them. They get addictive. You may want to rethink this!" Amy said.  
  
"No. I want one. Just one. Okay, maybe two, but that's questionable. I'm getting my dragon and that's final!" I yelled. I pushed through them and Shane followed. I jumped in the driver's seat of his Chrysler and waited for him to give me his keys. He sat in the passenger seat and reluctantly handed over his keys.  
  
We drove to his home town of Smithfield to go to the guy that had done his belly button piercing. When we arrived at First Impressions, it took me awhile to get out of the car and actually go in. Fear was starting to settle and it was settling hard. Shane dragged me into the building and I began shaking.  
  
"Angel, calm down. It's not that bad. I'll be here to hold your hand the whole time," Shane said in a soothing tone. He wrapped a comforting arm around my waist as a man in jeans and a white t-shirt walked out. He many tattoos and a couple piercings. He walked up to me, smiled, and shook Shane's hand.  
  
"So, is this the girl you were talking about? Your sister right?" he asked.  
  
"Sister? Ahhhhh, Case, is there something that I don't know about?" Shane asked jokingly.  
  
"If there is then I don't know it either!" I laughed.  
  
"No Will, this is Casey, my girlfriend." I smiled sweetly and shook his hand.  
  
"She looks like Jeff!" he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Isn't it amazing?!" Shane laughed.  
  
"Anyways, can we get onto my tattoo?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"Sorry, baby. She wants her first tattoo. A dragon on the small of her back," Shane explained. Will smiled and took my hand as he pulled me to a large wall of pictures.  
  
"These are all the dragons that we have done in the past. If there is another kind of design you want just show me how to do it." I looked over the wall and found the perfect dragon. It was one like RVD's and I knew that was the one I wanted. I pointed it out to him and explained that I wanted the dragon to be light blue and dark blue.  
  
Will brought me into a side room that was filled with his equipment. He motioned for me to sit in a cushioned seat. I sat backwards in the seat as Shane pulled a seat in front of me and held my hand. Will pulled the back of my shirt up. He prepared the area as I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I kept them closed as I heard a loud buzzing noise and squeezed them as I felt little pin pricks on y back. A tear slipped down my cheek as the pain increased. Shane wiped my cheek and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.  
  
I stood and wrenched my neck around at the mirror as I examined my new tattoo. I smiled as I turned my back towards Shane.  
  
"Angel, it looks great," Shane said with a smile. Will tapped a gauze pad to my tattoo and walked us back out to the main room.  
  
"I'm assuming you like it?" Will asked as I paid him.  
  
"I love it! It's awesome. Thank you so much!"  
  
"Thanks Will," Shane said shaking his hand.  
  
"Not a problem. You've got a great girl. Much better than your one week girls. Keep her around for awhile," Will said after I walked out the door.  
  
"Don't worry. That was my past. I plan to make her my future one day," Shane smiled and walked out.  
  
I drove us back to Cameron with the excitement to show Jeff my tattoo. I knew he'd love it. I pulled up Jeff's driveway and ran in the house.  
  
"Jeff!" I yelled as Shane ran in after me. "Jeff!"  
  
"Maybe he's in the studio," Shane suggested as he sat on a chair. I nodded and ran out the backdoor. I ran to the graffiti covered trailer. I knocked on the door lightly and listened closely for a sound, any sound. I knocked harder and still no sound. I opened the door and saw Jeff sitting at his keyboard with his head in his hands.  
  
"Jeff?" I said softly. He lifted his head and I smiled.  
  
"How'd it go?" he asked expressionless.  
  
"Great. It was a little painful, but I think it was worth it."  
  
"That's good. And Shane helped you through the pain?" he asked as he looked at the keyboard.  
  
"Yeah, of course." My smile faded as I walked closer to him. "Do you wanna see it?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." I turned my back to him and lifted my shirt. He lifted the bandage and he rubbed my back slightly. "Nice. Looks very good. Did Will do it?"  
  
"Yeah, he did." I pulled my shirt back down and faced him. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. Everything is perfect." He showed off a fake smile. "I don't wanna sound mean, but I have some work to do. Could you possibly leave?"  
  
"Sure, sorry to have bothered you." I opened the door and turned to leave. "Am I gonna see you before I leave?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming over for dinner. I'll be there around 6:00," he said expressionless again.  
  
"Okay, see you at 6:30 then," I said with a laugh. I closed the door behind me and walked back to the house with my mind racing. Shane stood as he saw me walk in. "That was so weird. He's acting really weird."  
  
"How is that any different from his normal self?" Shane joked. I looked at him with a serious expression.  
  
"I'm serious Shane. It was weird. It was almost like there was tension between us. I've never had that feeling before," I said as we walked to the car.  
  
"Tension? How's that possible?" Shane asked with a joking tone.  
  
"I must have done something wrong," I said as we drove home.  
  
I walked into the house and slumped down on the couch. Shane followed me and knelt down beside me. He took my hand and I sighed.  
  
"Did you get it?!" Matt exclaimed walking into the living room. Shane glanced up and shook his head at him. "You didn't get it! YES!!"  
  
"Matt, she's upset. Can't you see that?" Amy said walking into the room. She sat next to Shane and put her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Oh, really? I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Case, what's the matter?" Amy asked softly.  
  
"I don't know. It's Jeff."  
  
"Is he being an asshole?" Matt asked.  
  
"NO!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Matt that was not cool!" Shane said as he stood. "Come on, lets go in the kitchen." He pulled Matt with him and left Amy and I alone.  
  
"So, tell me what's goin on," Amy said as I sat up. She sat next to me and put an arm around me.  
  
"He was just so distant. I think I did something wrong. He didn't really look at me and he didn't really say anything to me. He seemed like he was upset with me. He didn't even wanna see my tattoo and he seemed really excited about it when I left. Maybe we are drifting apart because we aren't on the same show anymore." "I'm sure you haven't done anything wrong. He's just being grumpy. Probably didn't get a lot of sleep last nite. You know what he's like if he doesn't get enough sleep. I'm sure everything is fine!" She kissed my cheek and pulled me into the kitchen with her. Dinner was set up and Jeff was late, as usual.  
  
"Dude, your brother is a pain in the ass. He's always late!" Shane exclaimed.  
  
"Well, while we're waiting, show us that tattoo!" Amy said excitedly. Matt glared at her as I stood up. I lifted my shirt up and she pulled off the gauze pad. "Wow. That's awesome. I think it's better than Jeff's dragon."  
  
"Yeah I like it," I said with a crooked smile. I pulled my shirt back down and took my seat next to Shane. The seat on the other side of me stayed empty for about 10 minutes longer, then Gil walked in with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Matthew, go get your damn brother. He's not answering his phone and I refuse to wait much longer for him!" Gil yelled. Matt groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why do I always have to go? He's 25. He should be able to motivate his ass without me!" Matt complained as he stood.  
  
"Matthew! Go, now!" Gil yelled through gritted teeth. Matt began to shuffle his feet as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey all. Dinner smells great," Jeff said walking in solemnly. We all looked up at him and stared as he sat next to me. "Sorry I'm late. I had to finish something in the studio."  
  
Matt raised a questioning eyebrow at his little brother before sitting down. We watched as Jeff was the first to scoop out some lasagna. He looked up at us over his fork full of food and put it back on the table.  
  
"I'm gonna get something to drink. Anybody want anything?" Jeff asked as he stood. We all shook our heads as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "Would ya'll stop staring at me?!"  
  
"Jeff, we need to talk," I finally said as I stood and walked into the living room. I sat on the couch and waited for Jeff to join me. Matt shrugged his shoulders as Jeff stood, carrying his plate in his hands. He sat in a chair furthest from and began to eat.  
  
"What did you wanna talk about?" he asked looking at his plate of food, shoveling it in his mouth.  
  
"This. All of this!" I exclaimed. He didn't look up. "Jesus Jeff! What the hell is goin on?! What the hell did I do that was so wrong!?"  
  
"You've been hanging out with us too long. You're startin to pick up on our accent!" Jeff joked continuing to look at his food.  
  
"Jeff! Look at me, talk to me, stop eatin!" I yelled. I pulled the plate out of his hands and set it on the mantel. His head shot right up and he glared at me.  
  
"Casey, what the fuck is your problem?!" he yelled as he stood up. He stared down at me and I stared back. His once beautiful, peaceful, green eyes now held anger, confusion, pain. He was hurting emotionally and I was just now starting to realize it. A tear ran down my cheek and I wrapped my arms around him lovingly. He sighed as he took me into his arms and rested his chin on the top of my head. "Let's talk in your room."  
  
We walked up the stairs leaving everyone in wonder about what was going on. Personally, I had no idea what was going on. I didn't know why I hugged him like I did, I don't know why he took me in his arms like he did, hell, I didn't know why I was so worried about our relationship! We sat on my bed with the door shut facing each other. He held my hands and sighed as his head dropped. I heard him begin to sob and I didn't know what to do.  
  
"Jeff, what's wrong?" I said fighting back tears of my own. He raised his head to look at me and shook it slowly. "You've always been able to talk to me before. What's goin on?"  
  
"Casey, I don't know. I think I'm screwing up in the worst way possible." He put his head down again. I moved next to him and put my arms around him. He put his head my lap and continued to sob as I combed my hand through his hair.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"I have been late to so many house shows. They're getting really mad at me. I was threatened to be released if I don't get my act together. Case, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I'm always so damn tired. I can't keep up with anything anymore. I'm losing weight, I'm not eating right, I'm not getting any sleep. I know my heart isn't in wrestling like it used to be, but I still love it. I don't wanna leave it yet. I'm not ready too. But without you, Matt, and Amy there to get me moving, I have no will, no drive. I can't do anything without you guys."  
  
"Jeff, I know you haven't been doing well, but I didn't know it was this bad. I wish I could be there to help you, but I can't. You can always call me if you need me. You know that. I'll always be there for you. Even if it's 3 in the morning and you can't sleep. I'll stay up with you. I love you, Jeff. I love you more than you can even imagine. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Even though you do have your music to fall back on, you have put too much into the WWE to give up on it now. Just get your act in gear. They won't release someone as popular as you." He lifted his head, his cheeks were tear stained. I wiped his cheek with my hand and he smiled. "How is that you can make me feel like the happiest man in the world?" I smiled back and shrugged. "Shane's right you are an angel." He kissed my cheek lightly and a shock ran through my body. We jumped apart and looked at each other. I rubbed my cheek as he rubbed his lips together.  
  
"It must be the bed. Static electricity or something," I said trying to think up an explanation, but the truth was that I didn't have one. And it was just a weird thing to happen anyways.  
  
"Yeah that must have been it." He made a serious face and sighed again. "Casey, you can't tell Matt, Amy, Dad, or Shane about what I'm about to tell you. Promise me you won't?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I think I suffer from depression." He hung his head and continued. "I noticed a little while ago that I was always upset, down, things like that. I have a lot of the symptoms that go along with depression."  
  
"Oh Jeff. Do you really think you have depression?" I asked concernedly.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I think that's why all this is happening to me right now with the WWE." He shook his head and took my hands. "Casey, I don't know what to do. I'm scared."  
  
"I'm here for you. Just keep talking to me like this and everything will be fine. I'm gonna help you through this. I promise." I hugged him tightly as tears flowed freely down our cheeks.  
  
"I love you Case. I mean that. Really I do," Jeff said as we pulled away. We smiled at each other as my stomach growled.  
  
"Whoa, what do ya have in there? A grizzly?" Jeff teased.  
  
"Hey, you got to eat a couple bites. I didn't get anything!" I complained. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go eat. Either there's no more food left or Dad made them wait for us!"  
  
"You called him Dad," Jeff said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did. That's weird. I only call Mark Dad." I smiled as I pulled him down the stairs.  
  
"About damn time you guys decided to join the rest of us," Matt said as we sat down. Jeff and my plates were the only ones there. Everyone else had cleared the table.  
  
"Can I ask when someone ate in the living room?" Amy asked carrying Jeff's old plate in. It still had some lasagna on it, but it had gone cold.  
  
"That would be mine. But I'd rather have a new plate and food." Jeff scooped out some hot lasagna and placed it on my plate I smiled as I ate what he had given me.  
  
  
  
"So, what did you and Jeff talk about?" Shane asked as we walked into our room at the hotel in DC.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked flopping down on the bed. "Comfy!"  
  
"Last nite. In your room," he said turning the tv on the cartoon network.  
  
"Nothing really. Just about what was happening between us." I smiled as he sat next to me.  
  
"Oh, I see." He put his arms around me as I rested my head on his chest. "How are you gonna deal with the match with Randy tonite?"  
  
"Oh, you didn't hear? Randy refused to do the match. It's me and John against Billy and Chuck." I smiled at the thought of not seeing Randy, at not having to touch him. I snuggled up against Shane and fell asleep for a short nap.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now entering the ring, his partner, from Corinth, Maine. MYSTIC ANGEL!!!" I walked down the ramp, banging my head to the music, waving at the crowd. I flipped over the ropes and stood on the posts, doing the Hardyz Gunz. I stood in the middle of the ring and hugged John as Billy and Chuck came out with Rico. We all glared at each other then Chuck slapped John. John, being the master of slaps, slapped him back hard. The match started as Billy and I climbed over through the ropes to our corners. I spaced out during most of the match. The lights were blinding and I almost fell off the apron. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I was just not feeling well. I felt a hand hit my arm as the arena started spinning. I shook my head and looked around at the pitch black arena. Everything was silent, still, deathly.  
  
"Casey?! Case!? Wake up!" I looked up and saw the bright fluorescent lights shining. I shielded my eyes from the light as I was helped into a sitting position. "What happened out there?"  
  
"I don't know. I passed out or something," I replied as I looked at the person holding me up.  
  
"A trainer will be in here soon. John went to grab one," the man said.  
  
"Thanks Adam. I just wish I knew what happened!" I replied as a short man with dark hair in a WWE shirt walked in the locker room with John right on his tail.  
  
"Case, are you alright?" John asked sitting on the other side of me. The trainer shined a light in my eyes as we went through the whole routine.  
  
"I guess. I just feel really weak."  
  
"What have you eaten today?" the trainer asked.  
  
"Ummmm....today?" He nodded. "Nothing. I haven't eaten since the spoon full of lasagna I had last nite."  
  
"That's what happened. You passed out from lack of food. Go get something to eat. You need it. You shouldn't do that to yourself. You could get really hurt by doing that." The trainer walked out the door and left me with John and Adam.  
  
"You haven't eaten?" Adam exclaimed.  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"That's stupid Case. You need food. You need to have that energy!" John lectured.  
  
"Uh-huh. Right," I said standing.  
  
"Come on. We'll leave Shane a note and we're taking you out for food right now!" Adam said grabbing his bag.  
  
They dragged me to a diner and force feed me French toast. Okay, so there wasn't much force in it. Shane joined us about a half hour later and lectured me about what I was doing. I sat there and rolled my eyes. I didn't mean not to eat. I just wasn't hungry and didn't think I need to eat. I guess I did. Lessons you learn for a later date. 


	21. Pumped Up

A/N: OH MY GOD!! Thank you massively for all the reviews! I totally appreciate them all! I love you all massively!!! And I wanna apologize for it taking me so long to get new chapters. I just have school, friends, a new nephew goin on so it's been taking up my time. I'm gonna try to get chapters up sooner and more often. Again, thanks for reading.....and keep those reviews coming!  
  
A/N2: You people really want Casey and Jeff together!!! Wow...I can't believe that! You guys don't like Casey with Shane? Hmmmmm.....well, I've got plans and the last two chapters already done. I can't change them now....sorry, ya'll will just have to live with the out come!  
  
  
  
"You ate today, right?" Shannon asked as we walked into the arena in Minneapolis.  
  
"Yes Shan. I did. Do you honestly think I would not eat and chance passing out tonite? Not a chance! It's my first televised match!" I exclaimed happily.  
  
"Ready to get your ass kicked tonite?" Dawn asked as I walked into the Diva's locker room. I smiled and placed my bags down. Shannon leaned against the door with his arms crossed and watched as I stalked over to her.  
  
"You think my ass his gonna get kicked!" I laughed sadistically as I pushed her into the wall. She looked up at me with fright in her eyes.  
  
"Casey, I was joking. I didn't mean anything by it!" she said as her voice shook. I backed away and smiled sweetly.  
  
"I know, I was just playing with ya!" I said walking back to my stuff.  
  
"Are you serious? You scared the shit outta me!" she said with a laugh.  
  
"Case, I'll see ya later?" Shannon asked with that adorable smile of his.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be by to get Shane before my match." Shannon let the door shut behind him and I dug through my gear for my clothes.  
  
I pulled on my regular black jeans and a black tank top that had Angel written across it in baby blue. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and began on my make-up. I wore the usual dark eyes and pink lips. I pulled my boots on and began to paint my arms and face with black light paint and glitter.  
  
I walked down the hall, looking for the guy's locker room. My mind was racing with ideas of how to make the match the best ever. I had to make my first televised match memorable. I wanted people to know I'm more than just a girl, more than just a valet.  
  
"Casey!" I turned around to see a figure running towards me. I laughed as the 7 foot man tried his hardest to run. He stopped in front of me breathing heavily. "Oh, you think that's funny, darlin?"  
  
"If you were me and saw a 7 foot man running towards you, you'd laugh too!" He smiled and wrapped his large arms around me. "Careful! I don't wanna have to do my paint again!"  
  
"I just wanted to wish you luck and to be safe out there. Don't do anything stupid!"  
  
"Dad, do I ever do anything stupid?" I smiled sweetly as he began to laugh. "Hey! I'm not joking!"  
  
"I love ya darlin. I gotta get some tape from first aid. I'll see you later!" Mark kissed my forehead and walked off. I shook my head and continued looking for the locker room.  
  
"Case, are you lost?" Rey smiled as he walked up next to me. He stood at my height and draped his arm on my shoulders easily.  
  
"Yeah, actually I am. I can't find your locker room. I have to get Shane for my match," I said as we walked together.  
  
"That's right, your first tv match. Congrats! You'll do great!" he said as he opened a door to reveal a dozen guys getting ready for the nite.  
  
"Thanks Rey," I said with a smile as we walked inside.  
  
"No problem! Shane's no the only superhero around here!" he exclaimed as h grabbed a towel and walked to the showers.  
  
"Ready Shane?" I asked as I sat on a bench.  
  
"Why do you even bother sharing with the Divas? You're in here more than in there!" Kurt Angle said.  
  
"So? Is that a problem?" I asked with an innocent smile.  
  
"No. Not at all. We love having you in here!" Chris Benoit said as he slapped my leg.  
  
"Ready!" Shane exclaimed as he velcroed his cape on.  
  
I smiled as he kissed my cheek. I grabbed his hand and we walked out towards the curtain. I stood in the back, doing last minute stretching. Dawn joined us seconds before my music started. Shane and I stood at the top of the ramp holding hands. He did his Hurricane pose as I moved to the beat of the music. I grabbed his hand and we walked to the ring. The crowd gave me a huge pop as I stood on the posts. Dawn walked down to the ring as Shane kissed my cheek before sliding out of the ring. He stood in my corner and cheered me on as we locked up.  
  
I put my leg between hers and swept them out from under her. She landed on her back and I did a back flip onto her. I picked her up and brought her into a hip toss. She got back up and pushed me backwards. She slapped me hard and whipped me into the ropes. On my return she clothes lined me. She straddled me as I laid on my back on the mat. She began punching the hell out of me before I finally pushed her off. I jumped up and bounced myself off of the ropes, giving me the momentum I would need to pull off one of Edge's excellent spears. She went down hard and groaned as she hit the mat. I pulled off a second rope moonsault followed by a lionsault. I pulled her to her feet and gave her a belly to belly suplex. I stood over her and smiled as I ran to the post. I got on top and went for Halo's Twist. She rolled out of the way and I landed hard. She stood up and pulled my hair until I was on my feet. She delivered a few chops before swinging me into the post. She ran at me and was in position to do a spear, but I moved and she rammed her shoulder into the post. She fell to the mat gripping her shoulder tightly. I ran and did a baseball slide into her back. She arched her back and screamed in pain. She laid down on her stomach and I rolled her over. I climbed to the top of the post and landed Magic perfectly. She slowly got to her feet and I moved my hands in a bring it on motion. She ran at me and delivered a few elbows to my head. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into an armdrag takedown. She wrenched my arm behind me and pulled on it. I cried out in pain as the ref asked if I wanted to stop. The crowd began to scream loudly and I dug through everything I had and stood up. I elbowed her head until she finally let me go. I whipped her into the ropes and lifted her into a backbody drop. I pulled her to her feet and performed a tilt-awhirl backbreaker. She stood up in pain and growled as she ran at me. She attacked me, pulling my hair, and swinging me around. The ref finally split us up. I looked at her and smiled before I did a german suplex bridge for the win. I stood up as Shane slid into the ring. He raised my arms and pulled me into a tight hug. I jumped up excitedly as I listened to the reaction from the crowd and my music playing loudly.  
  
"I finally know what you guys mean when ya'll say that the crowd gives you the fuel you need to continue with the match!" I said exhausted and out of breath.  
  
"Kiddo, you put way too much into that match. That was worthy of a pay per view!" Rey said. "I'm glad to see you're using Magic too!"  
  
"I know I put a lot into it, but it was my first match that would be on tv and I wanted it to be the best they've seen women do!" I said excitedly.  
  
"Well, I think you succeeded in that!" Chris Benoit said as he handed me a bottle of water.  
  
"You seriously killed me out there. Why do they insist on you wrestling us?!" Dawn whined as she walked by me.  
  
"Just think, next week, you're on Smackdown," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, wrestling with me!" Shane said with a bright smile.  
  
"Yeah.....and we had better do some stuff together before we screw it up too! We need to work on some moves together. We have never wrestled with each other before or against each other. Not even in training. Because you refuse to wrestle me!" I laughed.  
  
"Yeah, because he knows you'll kick his scrawny ass!" Adam said. Shane glared at him as we all laughed.  
  
"No, I just don't wanna hurt you!" Shane insisted.  
  
"Uh-huh," we all said in unison. Shane rolled his eyes as I walked with the group of them to their locker room.  
  
I sat down on the bench and watched the show as all the guys got ready. I was used to them walking around in just towels and sometimes less, depending on the guy. They were so used to me being in there that they didn't care. I was part of the locker room. Part of the group. It wasn't that I didn't love the girls, it's just that they weren't Trish or Nora. My girls. Torrie was too bubbly for me and Nidia was too, well, Nidia. I leaned back and continued and watched the show, wishing that I could go back to the hotel and sleep. But I couldn't, I had to do training with Rey and Adam. I would be dead the next day, but we had a few days before our next house show for me to rest up....not that I wouldn't be training because I would be. Probably the whole time!  
  
"Ready to go back out there Angel?" Shane asked. I nodded and stood up. I walked out to the ring with him as the crowd went wild for us once again. I stood in Shane's corner and cheered him on. Smiling as I remembered my match earlier.  
  
  
  
"Casey, do we have to do this again?" Rey asked as I leaned against the post.  
  
"Rey, I seriously don't have the energy to do more with these props."  
  
"Come on Case. I'll teach you the conchairto!" Adam said happily. I glared at him and shook my head. I looked back to Rey as he held up a chair.  
  
"Please? Sleep!" I yelled as I saw Shane and Matt sit in one of the metal chairs.  
  
"Casey, just an hour longer," Rey said with a smile.  
  
"Oh man!" I groaned as I took the chair from him. I placed it in the middle of the ring and Adam set me up for the unprettier over the chair. I cringed as I thought about the impact. I closed my eyes and connected with the chair. "OH SHIT! Fuck me!! That hurt damnit!"  
  
"Are you alright?" Matt yelled from his seat. I sat up and looked at him. I brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face and glared at him.  
  
"Yes! I'm fine!" I yelled back angrily. Adam helped me up as I saw Rey fly from the top rope at me. I dropped kicked him and landed back on the chair. "Oh Jesus!"  
  
"Someone move that damn chair!" Shane yelled.  
  
"Can't man. Training." Adam smiled evilly. Shane shook his head as I stood up. I pulled Adam into a headlock and whipped him into the ropes. On his return I connected my knee with his stomach and he toppled over. "Good job Case. Over come the pain."  
  
"Trust me, I'm trying."  
  
Training went on like that for quite sometime before Shane finally stopped them. And when he did I was starting to get into it and was hoping for the ladders. That's right, I was gonna be a ladder girl.  
  
"Maybe we'll wait until later to get to the ladders then. When Matt is all rested up. So this way the expert can give his input. Too bad Jeff couldn't be here to do it. He is the king!" Adam joked. I nodded as I grabbed my bag and walked out of the arena with them.  
  
The air was cool and crisp. A very fall nite. The sky was clear and bright with stars. It was a beautiful and romantic nite. Shane kissed my cheek lightly and I smiled as I looked up at the shining heaven.  
  
"It's so beautiful out here," I said softly.  
  
"Yeah it is," Shane replied as he put his arm around my waist. He pulled me close to him as we walked to the parking garage.  
  
We all got into our cars and headed to our hotel. As soon as I got in the room I fell onto the bed fell instantly asleep. Shane laughed lightly as he covered me up and kissed my forehead.  
  
  
  
"And making her first appearance on Smackdown! MYSTIC ANGEL!" I jumped up and down on the ramp, trying to pump myself and the crowd up. I looked at the ring and saw Crash standing there in his normal fashion. I ran down the ring with a big smile on my face. I was by myself. Shane had a match against Matt, so he couldn't walk out with me. I flipped over the ropes, cracked my neck, and we locked up. I knew I wasn't going to win the match. I was too new. But I worked the match as best as I could without over powering Crash. The crowd was chanting my name and I was just getting a high from it. Without even realizing it, I was up on the post and in the air for Halo's Twist and going for the pin. I had him. Crash had no chance in getting back up. It didn't hit me what I had done until I heard "Halo" throughout the arena. I stood up as the ref held my arm in the air. I slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp with a huge smile on my face. I got back stage and was greeted by confused stares.  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed as Matt walked up to me.  
  
"Crash was supposed to win."  
  
"I know. I don't know what got over me. I just had to do it," I said as I walked past him. I walked into the guy's locker room and he followed.  
  
"Case, that was wrong. It's a good thing you don't have a story line with him! Cause you would be screwed!" Matt yelled as I grabbed a towel from Shane's bag.  
  
"I know Matt. Jesus, stop lecturing me!" I exclaimed. Matt threw his hands in the air in defeat.  
  
"Casey! You beat me!" Crash exclaimed with a laugh as he walked in the locker room  
  
"I know. I'm sorry!"  
  
"No, don't be. That's fine. You made the match great! You entertained the fans. That's what you were supposed to do!" Crash said as he hugged me.  
  
"You don't think I destroyed it?" I asked as he backed away.  
  
"Not at all!" he said while shaking his head.  
  
I sat there and waited for Matt and Shane's match. I walked out with Shane like normal and he slowly got into the ring holding my hand. We stood in the middle of the ring facing Matt as he spoke.  
  
"Now, you are probably thinking why I called you out here," Matt began as Shane shook his head. "Well, Hurricane, I think you have potential and that's why I'm challenging you tonite. You obviously already have my valet's heart that has shown many what a little teaching from Version One, Mattitude can do."  
  
Shane looked at him confused and shocked. I just stood there holding his hand and rolling my eyes. "We want Jeff! We want Jeff!" The crowd chanted. Shane and I looked around the crowd smiling and shaking our heads. "We want Jeff!" They continued. Matt glared at everyone and made it into his own chant.  
  
"That's right. They love me. A little Mattitude goes far!" he said happily. I kissed Shane's cheek and slide out of the ring to stand in his corner. I cheered loudly as the match went on. Chants of "we want Jeff" continued. Shane had him pinned and then Matt reversed, grabbing Shane's tights for the win. Matt started celebrating as Shane stood in the ring confused. I got in and joined him. I glared at Matt as he started to grab my hand. I ripped it out of his grasp and stepped back into Shane's arms. Matt shrugged and walked out of the ring. Shane and I stood in the middle of the ring confused as the crowd cheered.  
  
We finally got out of the ring and walked backstage. John started walking back to the locker room and I ran up behind him and jumped on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he grabbed my legs.  
  
"Hey kiddo!" he said. "Good match earlier!"  
  
"Thanks John. I thought so too!" I smiled as he carried me down the hall. He placed me on one of the benches and I watched as he grabbed his towel. "How do you not have a girlfriend?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't. Maybe my antics are a little to crazy for them!" he said with a smile.  
  
"But you're sweet, funny, romantic, HOT!" I laughed as shook his head.  
  
"I don't know Case, I'm just not boyfriend material I guess." He walked into the back to the showers. I sighed and leaned back against the wall as my cell rang.  
  
"Hello Jeff," I answered, not bothering to look at the number. I just knew it was him.  
  
"How'd ya know it was me?" he asked with a shocked tone.  
  
"Cause I'm that damn good!" I laughed. I heard him chuckle over the sound of a car running. "What's goin on?"  
  
"I'm goin to the hotel to pick Trish up. We're goin on another date tonite." I knew he was smiling. His tone was just too happy.  
  
"That's great. I haven't spoken to her in a long time."  
  
"I know. She's not too happy with that. She really wishes you would call her."  
  
"Jeff, it works both ways ya know!" I stood up and walked out of the noisy locker room to and to the quieter Diva's locker room.  
  
"Well, a bunch of the guys are pissed that you haven't called them either."  
  
"Like who?!"  
  
"Rob, Chris, Jay, Marc, and Matt."  
  
"Chris Irvine?" I questioned as I relaxed on the bench.  
  
"Yes Irvine. He really misses you," Jeff said as he sighed. I sat up as I heard a knock on the door. "Scott misses reading your work."  
  
"Come in!" I yelled as the door knob turned. "Fine, I'll call them. But, how are you doing?"  
  
"Ready Angel?" Shane asked as he walked in. I nodded as he grabbed my bag.  
  
"Much better since I talked to you. I was on time for RAW last nite!"  
  
"That's great. I'm glad to hear that," I said with a smile.  
  
"But I still wish ya'll were here," Jeff said sadly.  
  
"I know. Me too babe." I sat in the car and Shane drove out of the parking lot.  
  
"Well, I have to go. I just wanted to check in with you," Jeff said as I heard him shut the car door.  
  
"Okay. Love ya!"  
  
"I love you too," Jeff said as h hung up.  
  
"You did great out there tonite," Shane said softly.  
  
"Thanks," I replied as I put my hand on his. "Did you get hurt out there? You looked like you were in some pain earlier."  
  
"Not really, but I have a horrible knot in my neck and back."  
  
"I'll fix that." He smiled as he intertwined his fingers with mine.  
  
I sat next to Shane on the bed as he laid down on his stomach. I moved my hands on his bare back, working out the knots. We watched a "Who's Line Is It Anyways" marathon as I gave him a much needed massage. When he decided I could stop, I laid down next to him and he draped his arm over me.  
  
  
  
"Shane? What's wrong?" I asked as I toweled my head dry. Shane had just gotten off the phone and had his head in his hands. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Shane?"  
  
He lifted his head with tears in his eyes. "Casey, one of my high school buddies was killed."  
  
"Oh baby," I said with a soothing tone. I rubbed his back comfortingly. "When do we leave?"  
  
"I leave tonite. I'll be back Saturday," he replied, dropping his head again.  
  
"Let me pack and then I'll go tell Matt," I said as I began to rush around. Shane gently grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.  
  
"No, Case. You don't get it. I'm going. You're staying here. I have to go alone. That's just the way I am." He sighed and put me on his lap. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah. I understand. Go," I said sadly. "I'd probably be the same way."  
  
"Thank you for understanding. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He kissed me softly before I stood up to let him pack.  
  
  
  
"I'll miss you Angel!" Shane said as he held me in his arms at the airport.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too." I cried on his shoulder as we waited for his plane to come. "Ya know, we haven't been apart like this since we became serious!"  
  
"I know. It's gonna be weird being in a totally different state from you!" He wiped my face with his hand and kissed me softly.  
  
"We are now boarding for the flight to Raleigh, North Carolina. Please have your ticket ready," a woman announced. We stood and he grabbed his carry on bag.  
  
"I love you Sugar!" I cried as he squeezed me tightly.  
  
"I love you too Angel!" We pulled away and he kissed me passionately before walking away. I stood there with my arms crossed, watching him go through the metal detectors. He turned to me and waved. I blew him a kiss and waved back. I watched him walk out of sight before shuffling my feet to the escalator. I rode it down to the bottom and ran into John's arms.  
  
"I know kiddo. He'll be back soon. He'll be back in 3 days," he said as he rubbed back.  
  
"I know, but I'm still gonna miss him. And it's still gonna be hard without him," I sobbed. We began to walk out of the airport and to the car.  
  
"Let's go do something!" John exclaimed.  
  
"Like what?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. Wanna go see a movie and get something to eat?" he asked excitedly. I laughed at his excitement and shook my head. I wiped my tears and looked at him.  
  
"How could I say no to that excitement?! Let's go!" I exclaimed as we drove out of the parking lot and to the nearest movie theater.  
  
  
  
"Thank you John, for everything you did for me tonite," I said as we stood in front of my hotel room.  
  
"No problem. I'm always here for a good time. You know that!" He smiled that devious smile of his.  
  
"Yeah, I know! But thanks again. It really meant a lot to me. If it wasn't for you, I would have been in my room all nite watching the crappy tv. Or just being plain old bored!"  
  
"I know." My smile faded as I thought about the lonely nite I was about to have. "You'll be okay. He'll be back soon. And you know that if you are feeling really bad or even if you just want some company, I'm here and you can always come stay with me."  
  
"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. You may just have a visitor at 2 in the morning!" I laughed. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"That's okay.....I could use the company. Been awhile since I've had a girl sleep with me!" he said raising his eyebrows in a suggestive way.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you could!" I said. I sighed and opened my door. I stood on my toes as he leaned down for me to kiss his cheek. "Goodnite John."  
  
"Goodnite kiddo. Sleep well. And don't forget my offer!"  
  
"I won't. Believe me. It's totally engraved in my mind!" I said as I shut the door behind me.  
  
I turned the tv on and changed into a pair of netted shorts and one of Shane's shirts. I flopped down on the bed, grabbed my kangaroo, and watched tv until I fell asleep. 


	22. Free Falling

I sat in the middle of the ring on one of the metal chairs, with my arms crossed, waiting for Rey, Adam, Matt, and John to show up. I was either early or they were late. I'm not sure which one. One of them must have been there earlier. There were stop signs, sticks, tables, ladders, chairs, and trash cans all over the place. Someone must have set them up for us to work with. 'Where the hell are you guys!?' I thought to myself. I sighed deeply and was struck in the back of the head with something hard and metal.  
  
"What the fuck!?" I yelled as I struggled to my feet. I turned to look at my attacker. Standing there holding a stop sign was Matt.  
  
"You have to be ready for anything. Always be alert!" Matt said as he lowered the sign. I glared at him and quickly spun around to super kick Rey. "Good. That's what I'm talking about."  
  
"Alright where are the other two?!" I exclaimed as Adam ran at me with a chair. I drop kicked the chair into his face and he stumbled backwards. "Come on out John! I know you're here!"  
  
I stood in the middle of the ring as Adam and Rey stood. I looked around me. John wasn't there. He didn't attack me or anything. He just wasn't there. "AAAAAARRRRRGGG!!!!!" I heard a yell from behind me. John was running at me with a ladder and fast. I quickly ran towards him and slid under it and between his legs. I quickly got up and as he turned I did a cartwheel, hitting the ladder into him.  
  
"Good job. Quick thinking. That would make the match interesting to the fans," Matt said with a smile as he helped John to his feet.  
  
"Thanks. I try. I think that stop sign to the back of the head knocked some sense into me," I said with a laugh as I rubbed the back of my head.  
  
"Ladders?" Adam asked. My eyes grew wide in excitement as I ran out of the ring to grab the painter's ladder.  
  
"Casey Lee, you put that down. We are starting with a smaller ladder!" Matt yelled brotherly.  
  
"Yes, Matty!" I exclaimed as I put the ladder down on its legs. I opened it up and slid back in the ring.  
  
"Okay, we're gonna pair up. John and Rey versus Case and Adam," Matt instructed. "I'm gonna be ref."  
  
"YES!!" I exclaimed excitedly. "But how is that gonna work?"  
  
"It's a tag team ladder match. You must get to the top of the ladder and grab the rope that's hanging in the middle of the ring. No pins, submissions, count outs, or DQs. Anymore questions?" Matt asked. We shook our heads. "Alright. Then let's go!"  
  
Matt jumped out of the way as we went at each other. Adam tried to hold off John and Rey so I could grab a ladder, but Rey grabbed my waist and threw me into a German suplex. I got up quickly and threw a couple punches at him. He blocked my last punch and threw me into the ropes. On my return he locked his legs around me and pulled me into a hurricarranna. I quickly got up and locked up with Rey. Adam got out of the ring and quickly slid a ladder in. I pushed Rey towards the ladder and pushed him down hard. He landed right on the ladder. I turned around and a ladder was being set up in the ring by John. I watched as he began to climb. I ran and slid into the bottom of it. The ladder toppled over, throwing John out of the ring. I lifted up the ladder, closed it, and ran at Rey as he stood. I knocked him over the ropes and opened the ladder up. I climbed it and stood at the very top. I flew through the air as I landed the perfect moonsault on Rey. We laid on the ground for quite sometime when I heard Adam yelling to me to get another ladder. I struggled to my feet and grabbed the painter's ladder. As I turned around I saw Rey flying off the apron in a cross body. I fell to the floor with the ladder on top of me. He laid next to me, trying to stand. I pushed the ladder off of me and stood as quickly as I could. Rey had already gotten into the ring and was double teaming Adam. I grabbed the ladder and slid it into the ring. I jumped onto the apron and climbed inside. I ran to help Adam and elbowed John in the head. He turned around to receive a drop kick to the chest. I got on the post and did a corkscrew on to him. I quickly stood as I went to double team Rey. Adam got away and grabbed the painter's ladder as John got up and preformed a snap suplex into another ladder. I got up in pain and grabbed John's arm, pulling it far behind his back. He screaming out in pain and was ready to tap out, even though there were no submissions, but Rey came behind me and nailed my back with a ladder. I instantly let go of John and grabbed at my back. John grabbed me into a belly to belly suplex and injured his own neck. I got up and saw Adam give Rey the Edgecution. I opened the painter's ladder in the middle ring and climbed as fast as I could to the top. I reached for the rope and grabbed it just as John pushed the ladder down. I began to swing on the rope as Matt rushed into the ring.  
  
"Casey, hold on! We'll get you down!" he yelled up to me. I glanced down at him and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. I can always just do a flip down or something!" I yelled back.  
  
"HELL NO!!!" The four of them screamed at me.  
  
"Okay, okay. Crimany," I exclaimed. I continued to hold on, even through all the pain that was going through my body. "If I ever get down from here, I'm goin to charge a massage to you guys from the hotel!!!!"  
  
"That's fine! Just hold on!!!" Rey yelled as I watched him run off.  
  
"Rey is goin to go find Mark!" Adam yelled.  
  
"Why don't you just set the damn ladder up?!" I yelled back.  
  
"Well, we would, but that hit kinda bent the leg inward and it won't stand properly!" John yelled.  
  
"Well thank you John!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "Dudes!!! I can't hold on any longer!!!"  
  
"What the hell are we gonna do?!" Adam asked.  
  
"I don't know man! Hopefully Rey can find Mark," Matt said.  
  
"Guys, he's not here. We're the only one's here right now," Rey said gasping for air.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" I screamed.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Rey asked.  
  
"Catch her," Adam said as he stood under me.  
  
"Excuse me?" Rey said.  
  
"Catch her," Adam said again holding his arms out.  
  
"That's a long way down man!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Well, what else are we gonna do?!" Adam yelled.  
  
"Alright, alright. Just be careful and don't drop her!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Oh gees, what's the fun in that?!" Adam replied sarcastically. "Okay, Case, sweetie, I need you to fall down! Let go!"  
  
"LET GO!? You're gonna catch me?!" I exclaimed struggling to hold on.  
  
"YES!!!!" Adam yelled back.  
  
"Oh please God! Let me live!" I prayed as I let go. I fell threw the air and when I thought I wouldn't ever land, I felt arms under me.  
  
"I got ya!" Adam said excitedly.  
  
"Oh thank you God!" I exclaimed as I opened my eyes. "Are you okay?" Adam asked as he set me on my feet.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked at each of the guys and smiled as I saw the worry on their faces. "Why didn't you just let me flip off in the first place?"  
  
"Because," Matt replied.  
  
"That's not a reason," I said putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"I was afraid you'd get hurt. I didn't wanna see you hurt," he said turning away from me.  
  
"Awe, Matty, do you actually have a heart?!" I joked.  
  
"Case, come on. I would have been crushed if you had been hurt. I love you. You know that," he said with a sad expression on his face. I tilted my head and smiled.  
  
"You really do care." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Of course I do. I wouldn't have rescued you from Jim if I knew there wouldn't have been something between us. I always had a feeling about you. A special one. I knew we'd be tight, ya know? You're the little sister I never had. I have to look out for you. It's my brotherly instinct," Matt said seriously.  
  
"I know. And you're the older brother I never had and always wanted. I know you care about me and don't wanna see me hurt, but I'm 18."  
  
"Almost 19," John piped in.  
  
"Yeah, that's a month away and we don't need to discuss that," I said glaring at him. "Anyways, I can take care of myself. If I get hurt, I get hurt. That's my own problem. It comes with the business. I've learned to live with the pain. Plus, you're not always gonna be there. So, if you stop worrying about me now then maybe you won't worry about me later in time."  
  
"I can't help but worry about you. I love you kid," Matt said kissing the top of my head.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"AWE!" Rey, John, and Adam exclaimed, snapping us out of our little moment. We looked them and we all broke into laughter.  
  
"Let's get out of here and get you that massage!" John said putting his arm around me. I smiled as we climbed out of the ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Case, calm down. He'll be here!" Matt said as we stood in the airport. I looked at the screens to see when Shane's plane was going to land and it wasn't listed.  
  
"His plane isn't listed, Matt. What if it was cancelled or something?" I worried. He put his arm on my shoulder as Shane's plane flashed on the screen.  
  
"Well, see, look there. He'll be landing in a half hour. It was just a little late!" Matt said. I sighed deeply as we sat in chairs by his gate.  
  
"Thank you for coming with me."  
  
"Not a problem. I was glad too. He's my best friend after all," Matt said with a smile. I relaxed into the seat and closed my eyes. "I'm gonna go get some coffee. You want anything?"  
  
"Yeah, could you get me a French vanilla cappuccino?" He nodded and walked away. I crossed my arms and looked out the window.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, but are you Angel?" I looked at a tall teenage girl and raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Ummmm, no sorry. My name's not Angel," I replied politely.  
  
"Oh. You're not Mystic Angel? The Hurricane's girlfriend? The Hardy Boyz valet? The new WWE Diva? The flier?" she questioned. I sat up straight and stared at her.  
  
"OH!!" I exclaimed as the light bulb went off. "Yeah, sorry about that. Total brain block!"  
  
"That's okay," she said with a laugh. "I'm Mandy and I'm a huge fan. I think you're awesome."  
  
"Well, thank you. I'm glad to hear that," I said shaking her hand. I motioned for her to sit down and she did without hesitation.  
  
"Are you waiting for your plane to arrive?" she asked curiously.  
  
"No, actually, I'm waiting for my boyfriend to get here," I replied with a smile.  
  
"Wow. Are you really dating Shane Helms?" she asked with her eyes wide. "Yes, I am," I said with a laugh.  
  
"Wow, you're really cute together. I'm a big Shane fan as well. There's this website that says it's an official website of you all. I believe it's like extremecarolina.com or something like that. Is it really the official website?" she asked. I laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's official. It's the website I created. Do you like it? I mean, it's still got a lot of work to be done on it, but I'd love to hear what you think of it."  
  
"I love it. I think it looks great! It's really cool that you're taking time to do something like this. Us fans really appreciate it," she said softly.  
  
"Here ya go!" Matt said handing me my cappuccino. Mandy looked up at him and had a deer caught in headlights look on her face. I laughed as Matt looked from her to me.  
  
"Am...Am....am I in your seat?" she stuttered, starting to stand.  
  
"No, that's okay. Sit there. I can sit right here," Matt replied sitting in a seat across from us.  
  
"Matt, I want you to meet Mandy. Mandy this is Matt Hardy," I said introducing them. They shook hands and Mandy smiled brightly. I laughed as I sipped my drink  
  
"Nice to meet you Mandy. Fan?" Matt asked with that cocky smile of his. I rolled my eyes as I saw her begin to drool.  
  
"Yeah. A big fan. I love you guys. All of you. Jeff, Shane, Lita, Angel, Shannon, and of course you!" she exclaimed. I shook my head as Matt's smile got bigger.  
  
"That's great. We love to hear those things," Matt said as a plane landed.  
  
"SHANE!!!!" I screamed happily as I jumped up and ran for the gate exit.  
  
"Well, looks like we lost her," Matt said moving next to Mandy.  
  
"Damn and I wanted her autograph too!" she said upset.  
  
"Well, if we can pry the two of them away, we'll get you that autograph!" Matt said politely.  
  
"Thank you so much! Do you think Shane would give me one?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Of course! He would love to give you one, I'm sure of it," Matt said as she pulled out a pen and pad of paper out of her book bag.  
  
"Can I have yours?" she asked shyly, holding out the pen and paper. Matt smiled more and took the pen out of her hand.  
  
"I would be happy to," he said as he began to write a note on the paper.  
  
"Come on Shane! Where the hell are you?!" I exclaimed to myself as I searched through the crowd of people. I moved past a couple people, to get closer to the doors, and saw a man in dark sunglasses, black wife-beater, black leather coat, and blue jeans. His wavy green hair made him recognizable and he looked for someone. I gasped as we ran at each other. He dropped his bag and picked me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we shared a passionate and much awaited kiss.  
  
"I missed you!" he exclaimed as he set me on the floor.  
  
"I missed you too," I said softly. I looked at his face and took his sunglasses off to see his beautiful and missed brown eyes. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He kissed me once again and picked his bag back up. He kept his arm around my waist as I led him to the seats where I had been sitting. Matt looked up and smiled at us.  
  
"Hey bro!" Matt exclaimed hugging his best friend.  
  
"Hey man!" Shane replied looking at Mandy. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Mandy. She's a fan," Matt said as she stood to shake Shane's hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Shane said sweetly.  
  
"Nice to meet you too!" Mandy replied excitedly.  
  
"Mandy was wondering if she could have your autographs," Matt said nicely.  
  
"Yeah, of course!" Shane and I exclaimed as she smiled. She pulled out her pen and paper and we signed it happily.  
  
"Mandy!" a man yelled.  
  
"Coming Nick!" she yelled back. "That's my older brother. Thank you so much for this!"  
  
"No problem!" I said as we all gave her a hug. She smiled as she walked to her brother. "Well, that was nice," Shane said as he took a sip of my cappuccino.  
  
"Yeah it was. She was a very sweet girl," Matt said as we walked to luggage claim. We waited while Shane grabbed his bags and suitcases. Matt and I helped him carry his stuff out to the car and we drove to our hotel.  
  
"It's so good to see you," Shane whispered in my ear as he slipped his hand up and down my leg. He kissed my cheek lightly as Matt drove down the road.  
  
"It's good to see you too. What do you wanna do tonite?" I asked. Shane winked at me as he continued to rub my leg. I bit on my lower lip and smiled.  
  
"I've got some plans," Shane whispered.  
  
"Oh you do?!" I smirked. He nodded as he took his hand away. "Driver...step on it!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, right. As if I'd do something like that," Matt replied.  
  
"Evil man!" I exclaimed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, how was your nite back with Shane?" Nidia asked as I placed my bag on the bench in the locker room.  
  
"It was excellent. We had an excellent time," I said with a smile.  
  
"I thought so. You just have that smile. You both do!" she laughed.  
  
"It was the best sex we've had together since the first time. Seriously. It was just great!" I exclaimed with a dreamy smile.  
  
"CASEY?!" a woman yelled from the showers.  
  
"Bet you're not used to a woman screaming out your name!" Nidia joked.  
  
"Well, that was uncalled for!" I laughed. "Yes?"  
  
"Casey!" the woman screamed again. All I saw was a flash a blonde and arms being wrapped around me. "Oh my God!!! I've missed you so much!!!"  
  
"TRISH!? AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed. We stood in the middle of the room hugging for what seemed like forever. Then she pulled back and slapped my shoulder.  
  
"Hey!! What was that for?!" I exclaimed rubbing my arm.  
  
"You never called me!" she yelled with a frown on her face. Then she suddenly broke into a smile. "But I still love you!"  
  
"I know!" I laughed as we embraced again.  
  
"I've been watching Smackdown and Velocity and some of the house show tapes. You are kickin some ass girl!" she said with a proud smile.  
  
"I try."  
  
"You don't need to try too hard to kick our asses!" Nidia joked as she walked out the door.  
  
"So, are you close with Nidia and Torrie?" Trish asked as we sat down.  
  
"Not really. I mean, they're great girls and all, but they're not you and Nora. You two are my girls!" I smiled.  
  
"Do you have a lot of friends over there?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm close with the guys. You should see me. Normally I would be in the Diva's locker room with you and Nora, but not there. I'm always in the guy's locker room. I hang out with Shane, John, Adam, Matt, Rey, and all the others."  
  
"And they don't have a problem with you being in there?"  
  
"No. Not at all. They don't even notice me anymore. They're so used to me being in there!" I laughed as Jeff burst into the room. I jumped up and so did Trish. We both ran to him at the same time, but he embraced Trish first. I stood back and stared at them, hurt and confused. I watched as Jeff placed a soft kiss on Trish's lips. I looked at the floor and felt very uncomfortable around them for the first time.  
  
"Hey Trish," Jeff said as they parted. Trish looked at him with a dreamy smile.  
  
"Hey," she said softly. I looked up as Jeff looked over Trish's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Case," he said casually. He didn't even move. He didn't go to give me a hug, or a kiss, or anything.  
  
"Hi," I said as I moved passed them and out the door. I crossed my arms as I walked through the halls depressed.  
  
"Casey?!" a voice yelled from behind me. I turned around and saw the rock star himself.  
  
"Hey Chris!" I said as he walked up to me. He hugged me and kissed my cheek.  
  
"How are you doin?" he asked.  
  
"Aight. I guess. I'm just, I don't know. Jeff isn't as welcoming as he used to be," I said as I lowered my head.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. He's been like that since he and Trish got together," Chris said. I nodded and looked at him. His hair was loose and the red ends hung off his shoulders. He wore a sleeveless Fozzy shirt and loose blue jeans. He had dirty old sneakers on and carried sunglasses in his hand.  
  
"It's good to see you Chris," I smiled.  
  
"You too. Hey, I have something for you. Something I know you'll love." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the guys' looker room.  
  
"What is it?" I asked curiously. I sat down on one of the benches and watched him dig through his duffle bag.  
  
"Aha!" he exclaimed pulling out a small wrapped gift.  
  
"Chris, what did you get me?" I asked as he handed it to me.  
  
"Open it!" he said excitedly. I sighed and ripped the paper off of the gift.  
  
"Chris! You shouldn't have!" I laughed as I examined the gift that was in my hands.  
  
"So? What do you think? I know you love rock music and I figured this would be the best group for you to have added to your collection," he said with a huge smile.  
  
"I love it Chris. Thank you so much," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.  
  
"I knew you'd like it! Jeff tried telling me that you wouldn't like my band. But I'm like, listen Jeff, there isn't a person in this world that doesn't like Fozzy!" he exclaimed as I laughed.  
  
"Casey!!! I can recognize that laugh anywhere's," Rob said walking in from the back. "Yeah, it's me," I said as I backed away from Chris. I walked to a wet Rob and hugged him. "Did you see what Chris gave me?"  
  
"Yeah I know. He was so excited to give it to you!" Rob said with a laugh.  
  
"Did I hear that Casey was here?!" Scott yelled as he walked into the locker room.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here! Can't keep me away for too long," I joked as I hugged him.  
  
"I want to read some more of your poetry!" Scott said as we broke away.  
  
"I'm gonna start posting all my poetry on the website that I'm making," I said as I sat on the bench.  
  
"Oh right. Jeff told me about that," he said as he set his gear down. "Ya know, I don't know why I come to the damn pay per views anymore. I haven't had a match on here for, well, I don't remember the last time!"  
  
"Dude, we all have to be here!" Shane said as he walked in the door. "Whether we have a match or not!"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, when do you actually think I'm gonna get on one of these?!" I complained. Shane kissed my cheek and grabbed a bottle of water.  
  
"You'll get on one. Ya never know. Maybe at the next pay per view, which also happens to be on your birthday, you'll have a match," Shane said sitting next to me.  
  
"I doubt it. I'm too new. They're not gonna do that yet!" I said as I sipped some of his water.  
  
"Have faith, kiddo. You've got a lot of talent. Vince knows this. You'll get on it soon," Rob said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Casey, wait up!" Jeff yelled as I walked into the parking garage.  
  
"What Jeff?" I asked turning towards him.  
  
"I heard the news," Jeff said happily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really excited too, I guess," I said sadly. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.  
  
I pushed back and looked at him. "Shouldn't you be heading back with Trish right now?"  
  
"What's the matter? I mean we never got to give each other a proper hello," he said with a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah, well, everything's fine. I gotta go. Shane's waiting for me in the car. Tell Trish bye for me," I said as I picked up my bags and continued to walk.  
  
"I missed you Case!! I love you baby! I really do!" Jeff yelled after me. I stuck my hand up and waved him off. I continued on my way to the car and left Jeff standing in that same spot watching me walk away. I got to the car and slammed the door once I got in.  
  
"Whoa. Chill out. What's wrong?" Shane asked as we pulled out of the garage.  
  
"Nothing. People just piss me off!" I exclaimed as I crossed my arms.  
  
"Ya know, I never really saw you with Jeff today. In fact, I never once saw you with Jeff," Shane said as I slipped Fozzy into the cd player.  
  
"Asshole," I muttered.  
  
"Did you just call Jeff an asshole?" Shane asked shocked as the rock sound of Chris's band sounded throughout the car. I cranked the volume up and Shane immediately turned it down.  
  
"What?!" I yelled.  
  
"What's goin on with you and Jeff?" he asked.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about him."  
  
"Case, please, tell me."  
  
"Ya wanna know?" Shane nodded and I sighed deeply. "The ass totally ignored me today. He went right for Trish, who he sees all the damn time, and ignored me who he barely sees. How would you fuckin feel about that?!"  
  
"Alright. I'm sorry. I'm sure things will get better. Did you say goodbye to Mark tonite?" Shane asked.  
  
"No! Fuck!!!" I screamed as I slammed my fist on the glove compartment.  
  
"Casey! Don't do that! Jesus, you'll hurt yourself," Shane said putting his hand on my knee. I cranked the volume up again and Shane sighed. 


	23. Photo Shoot Horror

"God damn," I exclaimed as I dragged a duffle bag down the hall of the arena. I sighed deeply as I took a much needed break.  
  
"Excuse me. Can I help you with this?" a man said behind me.  
  
"No. I fine thanks. I can handle this on my own," I said rudely.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, it's no problem. I can help you," he said nicely.  
  
"Listen, I'm not one of your weak pathetic Divas. I can do this on my own!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you a Diva?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm a wrestler. But because I happen to be a female, I have that label printed on my forehead," I exclaimed as I picked up the strap to the bag once again.  
  
"Well, just let me help. You are obviously new here. Let me give you a hand at this so you know that not all of the guys here are a bunch of jerks. Cause I'm not," he said trying to take the strap out of my hands.  
  
"You are so numb!! You don't get it!!! I don't want your help!" I screamed.  
  
"Fine, have it your way," he said walking away. I turned around to see a multicolored haired man walk away. I rolled my eyes and shook my head before continuing on my way.  
  
"Angel, let me get this," Shane said in his Hurricane get up. He took the bag and grabbed his arm with a smile on my face as we walked down the hall together.  
  
"CUT!" the camera man yelled. I let go of Shane's arm with a frown.  
  
"Great promo, Case," Jeff said walking up to me.  
  
"Yeah, you too," I said coolly. I brushed past him and stormed off to the Diva's locker room.  
  
"Shane, what the hell did I do?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Oh man, you did the worst thing possible," Shane said.  
  
"And what's that?" Jeff asked sadly.  
  
"You got a girlfriend," Shane replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeff asked confused. "Jeff, dude, you've got a girlfriend."  
  
"Trish? You mean Trish is the problem? I don't get it."  
  
"Jeff, you and Casey were attached to each other. And now you're not. Trish is there where Case used to be. You ignored her yesterday, man. That really upset her," Shane explained.  
  
"I didn't ignore her..." Jeff said stopping himself to think. "Oh shit. I did. When Trish was around, Case wasn't even in my mind. Damnit!"  
  
"Bro, just give her some time and space. She'll get back to normal. This is very new for her. You two used to inseparable she's not used to having to compete with another girl for your attention."  
  
"I know, but I didn't act like this when you two started going together. I understood. I knew she would get a boyfriend sooner or later. It was just a matter of time."  
  
"But Jeff, you were and are always on her mind. She never once ignored you for me. She always involved you," Shane said truthfully.  
  
"I hate it when you're right. It aggravates me!" Jeff said storming off in the direction of the guys' locker room. Shane stood there and shook his head.  
  
  
  
"He's so damn, ARG!!" I vented. Trish whipped her head around and looked at me confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked sweetly. I glared at her and grabbed my bags as I stormed out of the room. "What the hell's her problem!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can I use this locker room?" I asked Paul.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with the Diva's locker room?" he asked.  
  
"I just can't be in there right now. I'm too pissed off at people to be in there!" I exclaimed. He sighed and moved out of the door way and let me in.  
  
"Who are you mad at?" he asked.  
  
"Jeff and Trish," I muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?! Did you say Trish and Jeff?" he asked shocked. I sat down on the plush couch in his room.  
  
"Yes," I said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Okay, why is that?" he asked sitting next to me.  
  
"Because, Jeff ignored me."  
  
"Huh? Are we both talking about Jeff Hardy?"  
  
"Yes, Paul. Jeff Hardy. Jeffrey fuckin Nero fuckin Hardy!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Wow. Ummm.....okay. I don't understand how that's possible. I mean the boy talks about you all the damn time. How much he misses you, how much he loves you, Casey's great, Case this, Baby that."  
  
"Yeah, well, now he has Trish to fill that space. He doesn't need me anymore. And to think, I'm the one that set them up anyways. Well, not really, but kinda," I said as I fought back tears. I had lost my best friend. I loved Shane and he was everything to me, but Jeff was, well, me!  
  
"You'll always be that space. No one can take that away from you. Trust me, I know these things," Paul said as he hugged me.  
  
"Hey baby." Paul broke away and looked at the door. He stood and walked to his girlfriend and Smackdown GM, Stephanie McMahon.  
  
"Hey hun," Paul said kissing Steph softly.  
  
"Case, what are you doing in here?" Steph asked sweetly. She sat next to me and Paul followed.  
  
"She's mad at a couple people so she's gonna use my locker room," Paul explained as Steph smiled.  
  
"If that's alright. I mean, I don't wanna be a problem or anything," I said politely.  
  
"Oh yeah! That's fine. I don't care if Paul doesn't," Steph replied. Paul nodded slightly.  
  
"Great. Thanks, I really appreciate this," I said as I reached into one of my bags for my cd player and Fozzy cd.  
  
"Fozzy?" Steph asked with a laugh. I nodded as she continued to laugh. "Chris?"  
  
"Yeah," I said as she laughed harder.  
  
"Ya know, the more he's Jericho, the more he really starts to turn into him!" she said. I laughed and nodded as I slipped my headphones on.  
  
I closed my eyes and laid down on a couch across from Steph and Paul. I let the music sound in my head and relaxed. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Paul leaning over me. I jumped up into a sitting position and pulled my headphones off.  
  
"Sorry to scare you. Didn't mean to. Just wanted to tell you that you're needed in the hall," Paul said as he walked away. I sighed and walked out to find the camera men.  
  
Jeff was talking to one of the guys as they set up for the shot. "Alright, let's get this over with," I said.  
  
I stood at the water fountain and leaned over to take a drink. Jeff began to walk by and bumped into me. I shot up as he looked at the back of my blue and purple streaked head. "Oh, you again!" he said less politely than before.  
  
"Oh my God! Why the hell are you always bugging me!" I exclaimed as I turned around slowly. My jaw dropped to the floor as did his.  
  
"Angel?!" Jeff exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Oh my God! Jeff!!!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"You're back? For good?" he asked excitedly. We broke away and I stared into his bright green eyes.  
  
"Looks that way! Oh, it's so good to see you!" I said happily.  
  
"It's good to see you too," he said taking my hands. "Listen we need to talk about what happened on that nite."  
  
"Oh my God! I have to go. Match!" I said as I looked at my watch. I kissed his cheek lightly and smiled as I ran off.  
  
"Angel! We need to talk!" He sighed deeply as he watched me run off.  
  
I continued running towards the curtain to meet up with Shane and Glen. Glen's music sounded throughout the arena and he walked out there in the burning fire. I kissed Shane lightly and waited for his music.  
  
We walked down the ramp together and joined Kane in the ring. We waited as the un-Americans joined us. I slid out of the ring and eyed them suspiciously. Not only was it my job to cheer on the Hurricane and Kane, but I also had to watch for any run ins from the other un-Americans. I watched on as Hurricane went for the pin. Before I knew it, the Hurri- Kanes were the brand new tag team champions. I slid into the ring and raised they're arms up as high as possible. I jumped into Hurricane's arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed him gently as he put me down. The three of us walked up the ring and to the back to talk to Terri. Apparently us freaks, rule! And it looked like Terri enjoyed the kiss Kane gave her. I guess chicks really do dig the mask!  
  
"Welcome back to RAW!" Marc exclaimed as he ran up to me. I smiled as he picked me up.  
  
"Thanks. But now you're covered in my body paint," I laughed as I looked at his clothes.  
  
"Oh, that's okay. I don't have a match or anything. Obviously," he joked. I chuckled as I gave him another hug.  
  
"It's really good to see you," I said.  
  
"Yeah, ya know, we all missed you. Seriously," he said with a smile.  
  
"I missed everyone too," I said returning the smile. "Well, I gotta go get changed. I'll see ya later!"  
  
I walked away and down the hall to Paul's locker room. I knocked first and he answered in just a towel, with his hair dripping wet. "I just came to change and shower," I said as he moved to let me in.  
  
"Not a problem," he said shutting the door behind me.  
  
"Paul, honey, could you hand me my body lotion?" Steph asked as she walked out in a towel.  
  
"Oh, did I like interrupt something?" I asked.  
  
"Casey! Oh, umm, well, you see, I was just, ummm," Steph said as she made sure she was covered.  
  
"Yeah, but that's okay. We'll just pick up where we left off back at the hotel," Paul said as he sauntered by.  
  
"Paul," Steph said through clenched teeth.  
  
"What? Oh like she couldn't figure out what we were doing. She's 18, girlfriend of Shane Helms, do you honestly think she's that clueless!" Paul said as I tried holding in my laughter.  
  
"Well, no, but still. You could have just let it go!" Steph argued as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Gees, Steph. Like no one knows what we do in here after shows. Right," Paul said as he slipped his pants on under his towel.  
  
"I'm gonna go shower," I said as I grabbed my towel. I walked into the shower and listened as they continued to argue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I talked to Jeff tonite," Shane said as I brushed my teeth. He sat on the edge of the bed and took his shirt off.  
  
"So?!" I asked.  
  
"He really doesn't understand why you are so pissed off at him. He really missed you Case," he said as he stood. He walked over to me in the bathroom and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"Yeah, well, I missed him too, but I don't mean as much to him as I used to anymore," I said before spitting into the sink.  
  
"Well, that's attractive," Shane joked. I turned around and glared at him. He kissed the tip of my nose. I laughed as he tried to tickle me. "Why can I not find your tickle spots?!"  
  
"They're in a special place," I teased.  
  
"Where?!" he exclaimed aggravated. I took off and jumped on the bed. I kneeled on it and waited for him to follow. He walked up to the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. "Where is it?"  
  
"You are really not gonna give up are you?" I asked as he began to tickle my sides. "That's not it."  
  
"Then tell me where!" he yelled as he pushed me over. He ran his fingers down my stomach in search of my ticklish spot.  
  
"Go ask Jeff. He knows where it is!" I joked.  
  
"WHAT?!" Shane exclaimed as he stopped. He stared at me then grinned at me. "That's it. I'm gonna find it if it kills me!"  
  
About an hour later he gave up and laid on the bed next to me. Exhausted. "You're really not gonna tell me, are you?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head and smiled. "Ummm....nope!"  
  
"Bitch," he joked as he put his arm over my stomach.  
  
"Yep and proud of it!" I laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ya know, I have a couple friends that live in Texas," I said as we checked into the hotel.  
  
"Oh? And who would they be?" Shane asked.  
  
"Just Joe and Cory!" I said happily. "If I knew where they lived, I'd go and visit. But I don't know where they are."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Shane said as we walked into our room.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you are!" I laughed as I flopped down onto the bed.  
  
"Nope, come on. Get up! You've got to go do training, then to the gym with me, then I have a surprise for you," he said as he pulled me up. "Grab your gear."  
  
I stood up and grabbed my bag as we walked out. Shane drove to the arena and we met up with Rob, Jay, Chris, Marc, Matt, and Paul. I climbed into the ring and stretched out as Chris put on some rock music. I smiled as the sound of Disturbed filled the arena.  
  
"Alright. Let's get started with some whips," Rob said. I stood and glared at him.  
  
"Dude, she's far beyond whips. We've been working with weapons and props and things like that. She had a ladder match last week, or so I was told," Shane explained. Rob stood there with a look of shock on his face. "She's gotten far since you last saw her. She's really good."  
  
"I guess so!" Rob said as he leaned against the post.  
  
"What about tables? Any work with those?" Marc asked.  
  
"Some but not really. And my ladder work is minimal. I've done more with chairs," I explained as I stood.  
  
"Great! We'll do tables!" Marc said with a sadistic smile.  
  
"Oh God!" Matt exclaimed as Marc crawled under the ring and grabbed a table.  
  
"Ummm...okay, I've watched wrestling enough to know that I don't wanna work with tables with a Dudley!" I joked as he pulled out a table.  
  
"Too late. He's hooked in!" Jay said. "Hey, how's Adam? I didn't really get to talk to him much at the pay per view."  
  
"He's good. Great. I'll miss him, but not his spears!" I laughed as Jeff came running into the ring. I rolled my eyes and walked to the opposite side of the ring.  
  
"Hey, I just talked to Vince! I have great news!" Jeff said gasping for air.  
  
"So spill!" Shane said as Jeff walked over to me.  
  
"Well, he said that he wants you to do your first photo shoot. They wanna make up some posters before Christmas. I guess you're getting a lot of positive feed back. You're first Diva shoot. You have to meet up with the others at the beach. It's gonna be a whole big group thing. Trish, Nora, and Stacy will be there," Jeff explained.  
  
"My first photo shoot?"  
  
"That's great!!!" Shane said excitedly as I looked at him skeptically. "What?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I don't wanna be a Diva. Seriously, it's not for me. I want people to know me as a wrestler, not someone who just prances around. Wouldn't this like go against all that I want to be?" I asked.  
  
"No, not really. I don't think so as long as you still do your job in the ring," Jeff said. "So, let's go. He wants to do this now, so that there's the light and stuff."  
  
"But training!" I exclaimed.  
  
"We'll do it later," Shane said grabbing my hand and pulling me out or the ring.  
  
"Fine, let's just do this," I said as I followed him and Jeff out. "Thanks guys! See ya later!"  
  
  
  
"You expect me to wear this?!" I exclaimed as I held up a pink string bikini.  
  
"Yeah," the photographer said.  
  
"I don't think so. We do this how I wanna do it, or not at all!" I argued throwing it in a chair.  
  
"Well, what do you wanna wear on a beach photo shoot?" he asked. I smiled and looked at Jeff. He raised an eyebrow and smiled back.  
  
"Ya wanna help me?" I asked.  
  
"Do you forgive me for kinda ignoring you the other day?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can't be mad at you. I love ya too much!" I smiled and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Good, I'm glad. And I would love to help you out!" he said.  
  
We pushed the photographer out and closed the opening to the tent. We gathered all the clothes we could find and went to work. About an hour later, we were done with the first outfit and walked out, leaving Jeff in the tent to work on more.  
  
"Whoa, now that's a look!" Shane yelled at me. I smiled as everyone glanced at me. I had on the pink bikini top with a white wife-beater over it. The wife-beater had designs cut out of it. I wore a black bikini bottom and cut up white boy shorts over it. The stings on the bikini bottom stuck out over the top of the shorts. My blue and purple streaked hair now had the tips dipped in pink paint.  
  
"That's definitely your style!" Trish said as she walked around me.  
  
"Did you do all that by yourself?" Nora asked as I looked at the skimpy bikinis they were wearing.  
  
"No, Jeff helped." I smiled as I watched Stacy getting her pictures done in the water. She held her top in her hand and wore a bright blue thong. I shook my head as Shane walked over to me.  
  
"You're beautiful," he whispered in my ear.  
  
"Thank you. I know it's not what everyone wants, but it's what I want. It shows that I'm still a "diva" while being a real wrestler. This is what all the Diva's should be like. Maybe the women in this business would be treated better. I'm never gonna do a bra and panties match, or a paddle match, or a mud wrestling match. Nothing like that. That's not me. That's not who I want to be. And if Vince is gonna force me into that, I'm gonna have to say goodbye!" I exclaimed.  
  
"You really feel strong about this don't you?" Nora said.  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Casey, you're next!" the photographer yelled as he reloaded his camera.  
  
"Wow, nice look. It really goes well with your style!" Stacy said as she rushed by us into another tent. I smiled and walked over to the photographer.  
  
"Ummmmm.....are you sure you don't wanna just wear the bikini?" he asked.  
  
"Positive!" I exclaimed.  
  
He ordered a bunch of positions at me and followed them. We did some water shots, sand shots, ones where I'm laying down, sitting up, and standing. After he finished a roll I went back to Jeff and let Trish do her thing. Jeff had a whole new out fit ready for me. I washed out the pink and changed into his new creation. I wore cut off jean shorts that had paint splashed on them and a spaghetti strapped tank top that had one strap cut so it was draped over the back and front and was cut into a mid- drift top. That also had paint splashed on it. He had cut sleeves off of a long sleeved black shirt and I pulled those on my arms. Jeff painted designs on my shoulders, back, and neck before I went back out.  
  
"Dude, how are you thinking all this up?" Shane asked Jeff as he followed me out.  
  
"With the help of Casey. We've got such similar ideas that it works for us," Jeff explained as he sat on the sand and watched me climb on some rocks. After we finished with the rock pictures, the four of us girls got together and did some group pictures. Stacy in her short shorts and tube top, Trish in her silver bikini top and silver cowboy hat with a tight black leather skirt, and Nora wore her ever famous white top and a pair of black flares. Normal for the new Nora!  
  
"You girls looked awesome out there," Jeff said kissing Trish on the cheek. She giggled and I smiled at them.  
  
"Is everything okay now between you two?" Shane whispered.  
  
"Yeah, they are now," I replied.  
  
"Well, Jeff, let's take these lovely ladies out to dinner like we had planned," Shane said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You'll see," Shane said.  
  
"Yeah, we're meeting up with a couple people. But ya'll have to change into some fancier clothes," Jeff said.  
  
"Like what?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Ummmmmmm....well, something like a skirt and top, or maybe a dress?" Jeff said ducking out of my reach.  
  
"I don't have the clothes for that. My only skirt is at home," I said with my hands on my hips.  
  
"SHOPPING!!!!" Nora, Trish, and Stacy exclaimed in unison. I laughed as they pulled me along with them. Leaving Jeff and Shane to take our stuff back to the hotel.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wish I knew how dressy we had to get for this," I groaned as we walked into a wet seal.  
  
"Well, you know Jeff, and he hates to dress up, so probably something casual," Trish pointed out as she held up a tan tank top to herself.  
  
"True and you know the other guys. They'd rather go through tables than dress up!" Stacy laughed as she looked at the same top as Trish.  
  
"We need to do this more often. Going shopping together," Nora said as she grabbed a pair of flares off the rack.  
  
"Casey, you would look awesome in this skirt!" Stacy said holding a short black skirt with slits on the side up to me.  
  
"I don't know. I hate skirts and dresses. Really I do!" I complained as I pushed it away.  
  
"I think I found my dress," Trish said holding up a tan dress with patchwork roses on it. "That's great Trish," I said as leaned against a counter.  
  
"Come on Case. You have to find something. We only have till 6 and it's already 4," Nora said.  
  
"This is so completely me!!!" Stacy exclaimed as she walked out of the dressing room. She had on a velvet black mini skirt and a velvet trim tank that was mesh at the bottom.  
  
"That is you Stace. And it looks great!" Trish said.  
  
Nora had decided on a red cami that tied in the front and a short blue jean skirt. I was still undecided and very unhappy.  
  
"Casey, you find something now, or we'll find something for you!!" Trish threatened.  
  
"Fine, I'll find something!!" I exclaimed.  
  
I finally decided on a white lace crochet cami and a chunky cardigan. Although I really wanted a pair of jeans, I got a paisley-print long skirt instead. After shopping for new shoes, like girls have to do when they get new clothes, we went to a coffee house and got some cappuccinos. Finally we were back the hotel around 5:15. I hurriedly showered, did my hair, make-up, and changed. I walked out of the bathroom and Shane's jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
"Wow, you look, wow!" he said as he held out my cardigan to me.  
  
"Thank you. You look very good too!" I said kissing his cheek.  
  
He took my hand as I grabbed my bag and we walked down to the car. We drove to a beautiful restaurant, and waited at a table for the others to arrive. Jeff and Trish weren't far behind us. Next came Stacy and Andrew, then Nora and Chris Nowinski. We ordered some drinks and an appetizer and waited for two more people. I looked at the entrance and saw a familiar woman talking to the host. She was with Chris, Steph, and Paul. As she got closer to me my eyes began to bulge out of my head. Her red hair was unmistakable. I immediately stood up and ran to her.  
  
"Amy!!! What the hell are you doing here?!" I exclaimed as we pulled away.  
  
"Surprise!" she yelled.  
  
"I guess maybe!" I said as she sat next to me. I hit Shane's shoulder and glared at him. "Was this the surprise you had?"  
  
"Yes?" he said as a question instead of a statement. "Jerk!" I said with a smile.  
  
"I know, I try," he joked as we ordered our food.  
  
"I heard you did your first photo shoot today. I can't wait to see the pictures from it," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, it was fun. I thought it was gonna be bad but it wasn't. I really enjoyed it," I replied.  
  
"That's good. They're usually fun."  
  
"We should be getting the pictures tomorrow. I'll show them to you at the arena," Steph said.  
  
"Okay, that'll be great."  
  
"And we'll pick out the best ones to made up into posters and things like that," she said.  
  
"Casey, you gonna do the run in with me tomorrow nite?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Run in?" I questioned.  
  
"Yeah. You'll see tomorrow. Don't worry about," he said with a smile.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to go out there with you," I said.  
  
"I'll tell Eric and we'll probably get the Big Show tomorrow nite as a team," he said with a bigger smile.  
  
"Great!" I exclaimed as we began to enjoy our nite. 


	24. Wild Angel

A/N: The match in this chapter was altered to fit the story. If I hadn't changed it, it would have never made sense. So I hope ya'll enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews!!! And I hope ya'll enjoyed my crazy outfit ideas. lol  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my God! You guys have to come look at these!" I said as I laid the pictures on the floor of the locker room. Steph stood and smiled as everyone rushed over to me.  
  
"Case, these are great," Jeff said as he sat next to me.  
  
"Yeah, they came out pretty good for being pictures of me!" I joked.  
  
"Casey, you look good in all pictures," Shane said as he leaned over me.  
  
"They did come out really well. We decided to make one of the group of you and one from each outfit. So there will be three posters. You all need to decide which you like best," Steph explained.  
  
"Okay," Trish said as she picked up one of the pictures. "I like this one."  
  
"Yeah, that's a good one," Marc said as he stood next to her. She passed it on to Nora.  
  
"I like it too. I think we should use this one," she said as Stacy walked over to look at it.  
  
"This is the one. It's perfect!" Stacy exclaimed. I took it out of Nora's hands and examined it. We were all by the rocks. I was standing on one doing the gunz, Stacy was stretched out at the bottom, Nora was leaned up against a rock with her arms crossed, and Trish was sitting on the rock in front of me with her legs crossed. I nodded and smiled in agreement.  
  
"I think you all made an excellent choice," Steph said as she took the picture. She put into a folder and tucked it under her arm. "Just pick the other two Case."  
  
"You guys have to help me. What should I use?" I asked as I glanced over each picture. Jeff picked up one where I was in the water and looking over my shoulder at the camera. I crumpled my nose up and he put it back. Shane picked up one of me with my arms crossed and a serious look on my face, as I leaned against a rock. I shook my head and he shrugged as he put it back.  
  
"What about this one?" Trish asked as she handed me a picture of me lying on my side on the sand. My head was propped up on my hand and I had a slight smiled on my face. The wife-beater was tight on my body from being wet with the water. My belly ring glistened in the sunlight.  
  
"Yeah, I like that one. What ya'll think?" I asked as everyone looked over my shoulder. They all made agreeing grunts and noises. I handed it to Steph with a smile and she put it in the folder with the group picture. I had one more picture to choose.  
  
"You have to have one where you're smiling. You have a beautiful smile," Amy said. I rolled my eyes and examined the rock pictures.  
  
"Hey! When did you get a tattoo?!" Nora exclaimed as she grabbed a picture of me standing back to the camera, which showed off my dragon.  
  
"You have a tattoo!!!??" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"Of what?!" Rob asked as he walked over to Nora who was now having a crowd gather around her.  
  
I sighed and stood up. I pulled the back of my shirt up to reveal my dragon. Everyone rushed over to me to get a better look.  
  
"That's my dragon!" Rob exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yes it is," I laughed.  
  
"Wow, that's awesome. You really are not as innocent as you look," Jay said.  
  
"Who has a tattoo?" Andrew asked as he walked into the locker room. "Whoa, what the hell is goin on in here?"  
  
"We're all helping Casey pick out pictures for her posters," Stacy explained as she stepped over to him.  
  
"Oh," he said coolly.  
  
"Yeah and looking at her new tattoo," Scott said walking away.  
  
"Are you gonna get another?" Paul asked.  
  
"I want to. I wanna get Angel in Chinese writing on my ankle," I said.  
  
"Dude, you gotta look at her tattoo," Paul said.  
  
"I'd rather not," Andrew said.  
  
"Are you still mad about the slap?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
"Andrew, get over it! It was like a month ago!" I exclaimed.  
  
"There was no reason for you to hit me!" Andrew argued.  
  
"Whatever!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Asshole," I muttered.  
  
"Did you just call me an asshole?" Andrew said stomping over to me.  
  
"Yeah, I believe I did," I said calmly.  
  
"Well, you're right! I am an asshole. Always have been, always will be!" He stormed out of the locker room as everyone watched.  
  
"Whoa," Stacy said. "I've never seen Andrew so mad before."  
  
"I don't understand. You two didn't have any problems last nite at dinner," Steph said.  
  
"But they also ignored each other," Jeff pointed out.  
  
"I don't understand what's goin on. I didn't know you two had problems with each other," Shane said.  
  
"Long Story," I said as I sat back down on the floor and I continued to look through the pictures. I finally decided on one where I was smiling as I leaned against a rock with my hands in my front pockets.  
  
"I'll have these sent to the merchandising department right away," Steph said as I began to gather the other pictures together.  
  
"Could I possibly keep the rest of these to put on my website?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Just get them back to me when you're done," Steph said as she led Paul out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lita, your three minutes are up!" Eric said as Jamal, Rosey, and Rico slid into the ring to go after Lita for saying Smackdown was a better show.  
  
"They backed her into the corner and she grabbed her neck, pleading for them to not hurt her. Jeff and I ran out together to save her. We tried to take them down, but we were failing until Booker T and Golddust ran out to help. The four of us celebrated in the ring as Eric that Booker and Golddust would be getting their match against Jamal and Rosey right then. Jeff and I quickly got out of the ring and went backstage.  
  
"I hope Lita's okay," I said as we walked down the hall.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. Li can take care of herself," Jeff said slipping his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Jeff, Angel, what the hell we're you doing out there!?" Eric yelled as he walked up to us. Jeff put his hands on his hips and I crossed my arms. We stared at him as he continued. "I don't care what your relationship with Lita is. You do not interfere in my business! And to punish you I'm giving you both the Big Show!"  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Come on Angel. Let's just go do this!" Jeff said pulling me with him as we past Ric Flair.  
  
We walked to the locker room and got ready for our "punishment" match. I pulled on my boots and began to stretch. Jeff took out his body paint and began applying it to his face and arms. I smiled as he offered it to me. I shook my head no and grabbed my black light paint and light blue body paint out of my bag. I began to apply that to my arms and face to match him.  
  
"Are you ready to do this?" Jeff asked.  
  
I smiled and shook my head. "You bet I am. We finally get to work together. Should be quite interesting!"  
  
I hugged him as his music hit. He took a deep breath and walked out. He got a massive pop as he walked down the ramp. "Now entering the ring weighing in at 215 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, JEFF HARDY!" Jeff stood in the middle of the ring and waited for my arrival.  
  
The lights went off and the black lights turned on. My titantron and music started and I ran out onto the top of the ramp. I jumped up and down, pumping myself and the crowd up. It wasn't too hard, they were all screaming mine and Jeff's name. "And his partner from Cameron, North Carolina, MYSTIC ANGEL!!!!" I ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. I jumped on the posts and did the gunz. I stood in next to Jeff and he hit the top of my fists with his as "Well it's the Big Show!" sounded. Jeff crouched down into his fighting position and I stood straight up with my arms crossed.  
  
Big Show walked down to the ring getting nothing but boos. He climbed into the ring and I backed up to stand behind Jeff. Jeff stood and delivered a right punch to the towering Big Show. Big Show was unfazed and lifted Jeff up. I ran and drop kicked into his chest. He backed up a bit and threw Jeff on the mat. He walked over to me and slowly picked me up by my shirt. I was suddenly eye to eye with the 7 foot giant and my feet hung over the mat. Suddenly Jeff flew threw the air and cross bodied the Big Show, causing him to drop me on the mat. I moved out of the way quickly as he found his footing. I got to my feet and stood on top of the post. The Big Show stood back to me and I jumped off the post grabbing his neck on my way down bringing him down in a tornado DDT. I quickly stood and did a lionsault onto him as Jeff went up for the swanton. He landed it perfectly and went for the cover, but the Big Show kicked out on one. Jeff groaned as he was pushed off. Big Show got to his feet slowly and I attempted to whip him into the ropes. I ended up out of the ring on my back with him looking at me laughing. I pulled myself to my feet and watched as Jeff began to pound on Big Show's back. I slid back into the ring and we grabbed Big Show's arms, whipping him into the ropes. We gripped each other's arms and waited for his return so we could clothes line him. He stretched out his arms and took us both down. Jeff was the first to stand and sling shot himself at Big Show. I got up and took to the air again for a missile dropkick. Big Show dropped to the mat hard and I went back up for Halo's Twist. I went for the cover and got a two count before being thrown off. I laid on the mat for a while to catch my breath and Jeff continued the assault. I got up just as Jeff was thrown out of the ring and into the barrier. Big Show was worn out so I whipped him into the ropes. I was prepared to do a wheel kick on his return, but was clothes lined instead. I landed on the mat hard and the air was knocked out of me. I heard the ref bang on the mat for the pin and I tried to talk myself into kicking out, but I couldn't. The crowd cheered and cheered, but I couldn't do it. I had no more energy, no more air, no more will. I breathed in deeply as the ref hit the mat with his hand for the third time. Big Show got off me and Jeff kneeled down next to me. I looked into this eyes, out of breath, and unable to move.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you out of here," he said as he helped me to my feet. He put his arm around my waist as I put my arm around his neck. We pretty much helped each other out. We walked backstage and were welcomed by Shane and Trish.  
  
"Are you alright?" Shane asked wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"Yeah, but I have to do more business before I can relax," I said with a sigh. Trish kissed Jeff's barely painted, sweaty, face and smiled as they walked off holding hands.  
  
"Alright, go do your thing with Eric. I'll see you around 11?" he asked. I nodded and kissed him softly before walking off to find Eric.  
  
I saw him standing by the coffee waiting for me with the camera men. I cracked my neck and walked up to him.  
  
"Well, Angel, have you learned your lesson?" he asked with a smile. I glared at him as he sipped his coffee. "You know, I didn't really want to punish you. You are very talented and shouldn't have to be put through that. But you interfered where you shouldn't have. You gotta learn. Now, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Mr. Bischoff I want a match next week," I demanded with my hands on my hips.  
  
"Oh, you do, do you?" He let out a laugh and grinned at me. "Well, as you have probably heard, matches will be decided by the spin of the roulette wheel. I'll give you a match next week, against Victoria. I think you two will have a good match. You spin the wheel and that will decide on the type of match you'll have. Is that a deal?"  
  
"Yes. I think we can do that. Thank you Mr. Bischoff. I'll see you next week!" I said as I walked off. He stood there and laughed as he watched me leave.  
  
I walked into the Diva's locker room and saw Victoria sitting on a bench. "Hi, I don't think we've met yet. I'm Victoria," she said as she shook my hand.  
  
"Actually, we had a match against each other awhile ago. You beat me. We just weren't able to get properly introduced," I replied as I took my clothes out of my bag.  
  
"That's right. I remember now! I guess we'll be wrestling again next week," she said as I began to take off my boots. "I've watched some of your recent matches and you've gotten really good excellent. You've got a lot of skill. I can't wait to get in the ring with you again."  
  
"I've seen some of your wrestling matches too. We should make a good pair," I said as I walked into the showers.  
  
The hot water ran off of my sore body. The match killed me. It was the worst thing I had been through. But I still wanted to be in the business. When you can be near death and still want to do something, than that's when you know you are dedicated to something.  
  
"Casey, ready to go?!" I heard Shane yell. I walked out and he stood there holding my bags. I smiled and walked out with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you believe what they're saying about me in this magazine?" I asked as I flipped through magazine on Jeff's bed. He sat up and looked at me with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked as he laid back down. He was doing crunches while I read.  
  
"They're saying that I'm the up and coming superstar. It's like I'm the next big thing! I'm the next fuckin Brock Lesner!" I joked.  
  
"Oh God!" Jeff laughed. "You are gonna be the next big superstar though. They're only telling the truth."  
  
"Shut up. You're such a loser!" I laughed as I hit him with the magazine.  
  
"I know. I try," he joked as he sat on the bed next to me. "Tv?"  
  
I nodded as he flipped through the channels. "So, why aren't you out with Trish?"  
  
"Thought I'd spend sometime with you. I knew you'd be by yourself since Shane is doing an autograph signing," he said as he laid down.  
  
"Well, aren't you just a sweetie!" I said kissing his cheek. "So, what's up with you and Trish? You didn't tell me that you guys were this serious."  
  
"We're not serious. We're just dating," he said.  
  
"You guys are serious. She was really worried about you after the match with the Big Show," I said.  
  
"You ready for your match tomorrow nite?" Jeff asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh no. You are not pulling that crap with me. Don't try and change the subject. Tell me about you and Trish," I insisted.  
  
"You and Victoria should have good chemistry out there."  
  
"Jeffrey Nero Hardy! Answer my questions. What's goin on with you and Trish!?"  
  
"Alright! Yeah, I guess we're getting serious. I mean, I've had a thing for her since I met her. She's a great girl. But I don't think much will come out of it. Not that I'm hoping that nothing will come out of it. Because I'm not. I would love to see something happen I just don't think it will."  
  
"I see. Well, you two are cute together and I do wish you the best of luck."  
  
"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you." "Yeah, right, I'm sure it does."  
  
"Case, I'm serious. You're opinion means everything to me."  
  
"Well, you're opinion means a lot to me too!"  
  
"It does?" he asked. I nodded as a smile crept across his face.  
  
"Then I think you should dump Shane!" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Jeff! I will not, and I repeat, will NOT dump Shane cause you said too!" I said with a laugh.  
  
"Alright, fine. I guess what I say really doesn't mean that much to you!" he said putting on the broken heart act.  
  
"Don't even. That's not gonna get you anywhere's!" I said as I kicked his leg with my foot.  
  
"Oh no you didn't!" he exclaimed kicking me back.  
  
"Oh yes....I....did!!!!" I said emphasizing my words and kicking him again. He gave me a wild look at jumped on me. We both fell off the bed with him on top of me. He began to tickle me forgetting that I was only ticklish in one spot. I took that to my advantage and began to tickle is sides.  
  
"HEY! Not cool!" he exclaimed as he broke into a fit of laughter. He stopped suddenly and grinned evilly at me.  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed as I let go of his sides. He laughed sadistically before pouncing on my feet. "NO!!"  
  
"Oh yes!! I remember!! Wahoo!!!" he exclaimed attacking my feet with his fingers. I began laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"NO! PLEASE!!! STOP!!! YOU'RE KILLING ME!!!" I pleaded. He showed no mercy and began working on both feet at the same time. I was in tears before he finally stopped and laid on his back next to me. "I hate you."  
  
"I know. I love you too!" he said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I really missed this."  
  
"Missed what?" I asked as we laid on our sides.  
  
"All of this. Joking around, talking, laughing, hugging, kissing."  
  
"Yeah, I've missed it too. But I'm back now. So we'll be able to do it all the time!" I said excitedly. He sat up and sighed.  
  
"That's just the thing Casey. We won't be able to do this all the time. You'll be with Shane and I'll be with Trish. We're never gonna be together like this."  
  
"Jeff, of course we will. We're best friends. We'll always make time for each other."  
  
"Yeah, we may, but Shane and Trish will always be there."  
  
"Jeff, are you saying that we can't be friends anymore because we're in different relationships?"  
  
"Hell no! Don't ever think that! I don't wanna lose you Case, but there's always gonna be someone else there with us. This is the first time it's been just us since we talked in your room. But please don't think that I want to end our relationship. Cause I don't. Not ever!! I don't think I could stand to be without you being either a phone call away or a hug away. You mean so much to me. More than anyone or anything. Casey, you're the only one that I trusted to tell about my depression. You're the only one that I knew could help me. And you did. I've been so much better since I talked to you."  
  
"Jeff, I love you," I blurted out. When I realized what I said my eyes bugged out of my head.  
  
"You love me?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know I love you. You're my bro, ya know?" I covered.  
  
"Yeah, I love you too," he said slightly upset.  
  
"I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet Amy for lunch. Do you wanna join us?" I asked as I crawled off the bed.  
  
"No. I'd better stay here, so I can be with Trish when she gets back," he said softly as I grabbed my jacket and walked out.  
  
"Come in," I heard Amy yell as I knocked on her door. I walked in and she smiled. "Hey, ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," I said quietly.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked putting her coat on and grabbing the car keys.  
  
"I'll tell ya at lunch," I said as we walked down to the car.  
  
We drove in silence to the restaurant. We were seated and had ordered before we spoke. "Alright, we're here. Now tell me," Amy said as I sipped my Dr. Pepper.  
  
"Amy, I told Jeff that I loved him."  
  
"You two say that all the time. That's no big shocker. Nothing to be like this over," she said as the waiter put mozzarella sticks in front of us.  
  
I nodded at him and grabbed one off the plate. "This was. I just blurted it out. There was no thought to it. Amy, it was like I really meant it. And I think he thought that too because he asked me about it. I had to cover it. Tell him that I meant it as a brother sister thing. Ames, I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with Shane!"  
  
"Casey, we have all seen what goes on between the two of you. You and Jeff have a certain connection."  
  
"I know we have a connection but that doesn't mean that I'm in love with him." She began to laugh and I looked at her strangely.  
  
"Casey, the connection you two have is love. How is it that you two are the only ones that don't see that?"  
  
"I love Shane. I don't love Jeff, well, not in that sense. Jeff is my best friend, nothing more."  
  
"Then why did you tell him you loved him?"  
  
"Cause I do. But it's a different love. I don't know. Amy, you can't tell anyone about this conversation. NO ONE!"  
  
"No problem. No one will hear about it!" she said as she reached across the table and rubbed my hand. I smiled and we ate our lunch with another word about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well Angel. Are you ready to spin the wheel?" Eric asked as we stood next to the wheel.  
  
"You bet!" I exclaimed. I spun the wheel as hard as I could, hoping to not get a bra and panties match. I took a deep breath as the wheel slowed. It landed on a hardcore match. I smiled sadistically as Eric looked unhappy.  
  
"Try for another spin!" he said. I shook my hand no, not losing my smile.  
  
"No. This is the match that I want and going to keep!" I said as I walked away.  
  
"Hardcore match?" Shane asked as held my hand.  
  
"Looks that way. It's a good thing that's what I've been working with lately," I said as we walked into the locker room.  
  
"Are you gonna take a specific weapon out with you?" he asked as we sat on the bench together.  
  
"I don't think so. I'll just grab whatever is under the ring. Probably a ladder!" I laughed.  
  
"Knowing you, I'm sure it will be!" he laughed.  
  
"I'm gonna go find Victoria and talk to her about the match. Maybe get some practice in. I'll see you later Sugar!" I said kissing his lips softly.  
  
"Mmmmm," he said with a smile as we broke apart. "Vanilla?"  
  
"Yes!" I said as I left the room.  
  
"Casey! I was looking for you," Victoria yelled as she ran up to me.  
  
"Well, here I am! Actually I was just going to find you to talk about the match."  
  
"Good that's what I wanted to do." I laughed as we changed into some workout clothes and walked to the ring. "So, a hardcore match. You've had a lot of work with the hardcore guys, haven't you?"  
  
"Yep. You bet I have!" I said as we sat across from each other in the middle of the ring.  
  
"Weapon of choice?"  
  
"I really don't have one, but I may by the end of the nite!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Entering the ring first, the challenger. From Cameron, North Carolina, MYSTIC ANGEL!!!!" I ran down to the ring and ducked under it. Pulling out as many things as possible onto the ring. I slid into the ring holding up a stop sign to the crowd. Victoria wasn't too long after me.  
  
The match started with me nailing her with the stop sign. She drop kicked the sign into me and I bounced off the ropes onto the sign. She quickly began delivering shots to my head with a trash can lid. I grabbed her feet and brought her down. I picked her up by her hair and snap suplexed her. She sat on the mat and I wrapped my arms around her neck in a headlock. She worked her way to her feet and delivered a right elbow to my head. She turned around and kneed my stomach. I was hunched over and she kicked my head. I shot straight up and glared at her. She picked the trash can up and lifted it over her head. As it was coming down on top of me I grabbed it out of her hands and threw it at her. She backed into the post and I ran to her going into whisper in the wind. I quickly grabbed a chair and opened it in the middle of the ring. I ran up onto the back of it for a cross body. She fell to the ground and I went for the cover. She kicked out on two. I got back up, grabbed a trash can lid, and ran at her full force. She leaned against the ropes and I went right over into the barrier. I cried out in pain and grabbed my shoulder. She jumped down and nailed my shoulder with the trash lid. She pulled me up and rolled me into the ring. I laid there, holding my arm as she grabbed a two by four. I stood and grabbed it out of her hands. I hit her in the stomach with it and whipped her into the post. I stood on the post and managed to pull off a super frankensteiner. As she laid on the mat I got up and flew threw the air for Magic. She brought her knees up and I rolled off of her. She quickly used that to her advantage and went for the cover. I kicked out right after the one count. I wasn't done yet. I delivered some chops to her and whipped her into the ropes. I did a back body drop as she returned. I quickly slid out of the ring and pulled out the painter's ladder. I pushed it into the ring and hit her legs as she stood. I climbed into the ring and using the ladder as a springboard, I jumped off the open end and dropkicked her. She backed into the ropes and clothes lined me. She picked up the ladder and hit my back with it. I groaned and superkicked her. She fell to the mat with the ladder on top of her. I did RVD's rolling thunder and quickly went to the post to do Halo's twist. After landing I pushed the ladder off of her and went for the cover getting the three count. I jumped up as my music played and the ref raised my hand in the air. So that was my first hardcore match and it seemed to go very well. Minus the shoulder pain that I acquired. I walked into the back and was greeted by an ice bag carrying Shane. He walked me to first aid to make sure I didn't do any real damage. None was done to it. Just a large bruise.  
  
"As much as I love the shoulder rub, Sugar, it just can't handle it right now," I said sadly as he ran his hands down my bare back. He helped me put my shirt back on and pulled me into him as we sat on the bed to watch reruns of Saturday Night Live on Comedy Central.  
  
"I love you, Angel," he whispered in my ear.  
  
"Ya know, you don't have to whisper that."  
  
"I know," he said as he pulled away from my ear. "I LOVE YOU CASEY LEE PINIARSKI!!!"  
  
I laughed as he held me tighter. "You don't have to yell it either!"  
  
"But I want the whole world to know!" he said excitedly.  
  
"I love you, Sugar," I said moving my head around to kiss his lips.  
  
"That match was excellent. Really good for your first hardcore match. You'd have the belt if it hadn't been destroyed."  
  
"I don't understand why they got rid of it. I love the hardcore matches. I can totally unde rstand getting rid of the 24/7 ruling, but not the belt. Oh well. I'll just have to convince them to let me do more hardcore matches. I really had fun with that one!"  
  
"You are dangerous! You can't do them too much. You'll never be able to move. You'll kill yourself. They can be very dangerous."  
  
"I know. But that's all part of the fun. I may be an Angel, but I'm a wild one!" I laughed.  
  
"That you are. Very much a wild Angel!" 


	25. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

I sighed deeply as Shane and I walked down the sidewalk holding hands. "What?" he asked.  
  
I smiled as I glanced over at him. I looked up at the trees in the park we were walking into. "I love New York. It's so beautiful."  
  
"Yeah it is. Sometimes. But I hate to be in Buffalo in the winter. They get haymakers of snow storms!" I laughed at his comment and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, the snow sucks, but everything else about it is so beautiful."  
  
"You know what's beautiful?" he asked as he looked at me with a smile.  
  
"What?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"You. You are beautiful!" he said before kissing me gently.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too!" he exclaimed kissing me once again.  
  
"So what's Montreal like?" I asked as we sat on a bench.  
  
"It's like any other Canadian city," he said casually.  
  
"Always full of details you are Mr. Helms!" I said as I snuggled up next to him. A leaf fell on my head and he laughed as he took it off.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not leaf woman!"  
  
"I'm glad to hear that cause I don't swing that way!" I joked.  
  
"Damn!" he said with a laugh. "I was hoping to see some action between you and Trish!"  
  
"You're so sick!" I said nudging him away.  
  
"But you still love me."  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately!" He wrapped his arms tightly around me as we watched a couple kids sliding down a slide.  
  
"We should probably be getting back to our lives now," I said as we stood.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so. It was good to just come out here though, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but it'll be good to get back in the ring too!" I said as we made our journey back to the arena.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why am I only valeting?" I asked as I walked into the guy's locker room, catching a couple of the guys without clothes. "Sorry guys."  
  
They nodded as I walked over to Jeff and Shane. "Don't worry about it. You'll get a match again. You've been working really hard. Maybe Eric will let you do a run in to attack Trish or something. Then maybe you can go for the belt," Jeff said pulling his jeans on.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. I do want a belt. And I think I do deserve one. Maybe not now, but at Survivor Series I'd love to have a match against her for it," I said standing.  
  
"Then go talk to Eric about it. And he'll get it to the writers. I'm sure he'll let you do some run-ins tonite. Make a speech about what you are doing, ya know stuff like that!" Shane said kissing my cheek. I nodded before walking out the door in search of Eric.  
  
"What can I do for you Casey?" Eric asked as I walked into his make- shift office.  
  
"I was wondering if I could do something tonite?" I asked.  
  
"You'll be valeting for Shane," he replied.  
  
"I know, but I was thinking more on the lines of interfering in Trish's match tonite. And making a speech and maybe goin towards the woman's belt?" I questioned. He gave me a smirk and I sighed.  
  
"I think that would be possible. Go for it. I'll make a call to the writers to have you written into the match for the woman's belt against Trish for No Mercy," he said putting the news paper up to his nose.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking more on the lines of Survivor Series."  
  
"That's fine. We can arrange that. Now, why don't you go get ready to interfere and make up a speech," he said moving his hand at me to leave.  
  
"Thank you. I really appreciate this!" I said with a smile as I left.  
  
"So?" Jeff asked as I walked back into the room. "I got it! Tonite will be run-in nite and I'll be going for the title at Survivor Series!!!" I said excitedly.  
  
"That's great!" Shane said wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Trish said bursting into the locker room. "You all have to come outside with me and see this!"  
  
I looked over at Shane with a confused look on my face. He gave me the same look as he took my hand. Jeff followed Trish out the door, closely, and Shane and I walked slowly behind them.  
  
"Trish, what's goin on?" I asked as she opened a door to the outside. A cold breeze blew through the door and I shivered as Shane pulled me close to his body. We slowly walked out into the cold evening. The sun was almost down completely and the sky was beginning to cloud over.  
  
"Just stand out here for a minute. You'll see," she said with a smile as Jeff wrapped his arms around her. As it got darker and cloudier, the city of Montreal began to light up.  
  
"Is this what you dragged us out here for? To see the city at nite? Trish, we've all seen this before," Shane said as he began to lead me back inside the heated building.  
  
"No, wait. Just be patient," she said softly. And then, it happened. I felt something cold and wet hit my nose. I wiped it off and looked at the sky as it opened up. Slowly, snow began to fall to the ground. Now, being from Maine, this was nothing new, but for some reason, it seemed so special. I smiled as I let the snow fall softly on my face. I pulled away from Shane and closed my eyes. "It's the first snow of the season."  
  
"Trish, this is great. It's so beautiful," I said opening my eyes.  
  
"I know. I just had to share it with the people I'm closest with," she said snuggling against Jeff. Shane walked over to me and pulled me into him once again. We stood together outside in the snow for quite sometime. Just watching it cover the ground.  
  
  
  
As Trish's music sounded the end of the tag team match, I ran down the ramp and into the ring. I carried a chair in my hands and hit her in the head with it. My nite was already bad, with the Hurri-Kanes losing the belts to Christian and Jericho. This would hopefully make it better. I glared at her as she laid on the mat. Her hand on the back of her head. I threw the chair down and retreated up the ramp, to have Terri meet me in the back for an interview. Now time for my speech.  
  
"Angel, why'd you just attack Trish Stratus?" she asked. I smiled slightly and stopped, thinking a bit.  
  
"Well, Terri, my nite started out crappy and that made it a little better," I said with a laugh.  
  
"I know you're boyfriend and his partner lost the belts, but that's really no reason to beat up Trish, was it?"  
  
"No, I guess your right. I mean, sure Trish was my best friend. And I do hope she still will be. She showed me the ropes around here, ya know. But sometimes, you just have to do certain things. And this was something I had to do. Trish, if you're watching this, I have a message for ya. I love ya girl, really I do. But you have something I want. You have the woman's championship belt and I want that belt. Now, I'm not asking you to have a match with me right away. I want a match at Survivor Series. That's right, Survivor Series and not No Mercy. Now, if you happen to lose the belt between now and then, that'll be better. But I doubt you will. But come Survivor Series, I will have that belt!" I said walking away. Terri watched me leave shaking her head slightly.  
  
"That was great Angel," Shane said kissing my cheek. He was sitting alone in the Diva's locker room, still in his Hurricane outfit, waiting for me.  
  
"Thanks, Sugar," I said sitting on his lap. "I can't wait to have that belt. If I get that belt."  
  
"You'll get it. They'll give you a push, I can feel it!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Have you been outside lately?" I asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I was just wondering how much snow was on the ground. Ya know I grew up with snow, massive amounts of snow. And I hated it. But for some reason it all seems so special, beautiful now, ya know? I don't know what it is," I explained with a smile.  
  
"I don't know babe. Maybe it's because you are with the people you love now. You get to share it with me, Jeff, Trish, and so many others!"  
  
"Yeah, I think maybe that's it. I love you all and I feel loved. This is the first time that's ever happened!" I said as I stood. I pulled on my brand new Columbia coat and walked towards the door.  
  
"You going to see what's goin on out there?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am." I smiled and walked out the doors and into a winter wonderland.  
  
I lost track of the time as I stood out in the snow. Two inches of wet packed snow already covered the ground. I crossed my arms and shivered as a cold blast of wind blew across my neck. I sighed and was suddenly nailed in the back of the head with something hard. I put my hand to the back of my head and felt the wet cold snow, drip down my neck. I turned around and was nailed in the face with a snow ball. I wiped my face off and glared at the pitcher.  
  
"How does that feel?" he asked.  
  
"I hate you!" I said packing my own snow ball. He stuck his tongue out at me as I aimed. I pulled back and fired, nailing his shoulder.  
  
"You do know this is war!" he yelled as we both began packing snow balls.  
  
"You started it!" I yelled back as I ran behind a tree, carrying my weapons. I peaked around and stuck my tongue out at him as he threw the snow. I ducked back behind the tree and the snow barely missed me. "Care to try again?"  
  
He dodged the snow that I threw at him and ran towards me. I screamed as I ran as fast as I could away from him. He threw a snow ball at me and it hit my back. I slowed down as he got faster and tackled me to the ground.  
  
"Jeff, that was so not cool!" I screamed as he laughed. He straddled me and started rubbing snow all over my face. I screamed through fits of laughter and eventually threw him off of me. He stood up laughing hysterically. I sat up, dripping with melting snow. He grabbed my hands and started pulling me to my feet. I quickly pulled him as hard as possible, forcing him into the snow.  
  
"I can not believe you just did that!" he yelled as I sat there laughing at him. He sat up next to me and nudged my shoulder. "That was fun, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it was. We'll have to do that more often," I said as we smiled at each other.  
  
"We'd better get back inside before we get sick or something," Jeff said as we helped each other off the ground. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked back into the nice warm building. He guided me to the Diva's locker room and left me there to change. He returned about a half hour later with hot chocolate in his hands. He smiled and handed me cup. I took a sip as he sat next to me. I shivered and he laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" I asked.  
  
"Just at the look on your face when I pushed you to the ground."  
  
"I hate you!" I laughed.  
  
"Sure you do!" He laughed harder and looked at me as I shivered. "You're seriously cold aren't you?"  
  
"I'm freezing. That hot shower did like nothing for me! I'm gonna have to go back to the hotel and take a bath," I said with chattering teeth.  
  
"Want company?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Oh baby, oh baby, oh baby!" I joked as I jumped on his lap. We laughed as we stared into each others eyes. I swallowed hard and quickly got off his lap. "I gotta go find Shane. I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
I walked out carrying my gear and walked down to the locker room Shane was in. I opened the door and dropped my stuff. I ran into his arms and kissed him deeply. When we parted, he looked at me confused.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked. "Not that I didn't enjoy it."  
  
"I just felt like kissing you. I felt like I needed to express how much I love you," I said with a smile.  
  
"Well, you did a good job with that!" he laughed. "I love you too."  
  
He kissed me softly and we left for the hotel. I quickly ran a hot bubble bath and lit some candles. I put on some soft music and relaxed in the water. Shane walked in and smiled at me as he brushed his teeth.  
  
"You look pretty damn comfortable, but I think you're missing something."  
  
"Oh? And what's that?" I questioned.  
  
"A little sugar," he smiled. I shook my head and chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose your right. I could use some right about now. Do you know of anything that could give a sugar rush?" I asked.  
  
"I think I could come up with something."  
  
"I'm sure you could. Why don't you think about it and get back to me?"  
  
"Well, what do ya know? I just thought of something really sweet and sugary."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Close your eyes and you'll find out." I did as I was told. I closed my eyes and waited. I felt the water splash as he climbed in with me. He pushed me forward and climbed in behind me. He rubbed his hands down my body softly. I sighed deeply as he began massaging my shoulders. He placed soft kisses on my neck as he worked my back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Guess we're not gonna be having a snowball fight here," I said to Jeff as we walked out of the airport. I slid on my sunglasses and shifted my bag on my shoulder.  
  
"I guess not. I was so looking forward to it to!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Snowball fight?" Shane asked as he opened the car door for me. He took the book bag off my shoulders and I slid into the car.  
  
"Jeff and I had a snowball fight last nite. That's why I was in the bath tub."  
  
"I see. And we had an awesome time in there didn't we?" Shane asked with a wink. I giggled and shut the door.  
  
"Case, don't forget, shopping spree. With me, Trish, Stace, and Nora!" Amy yelled to me as Shane started the car. I waved and we drove to the hotel.  
  
"Shopping. You girls are always shopping," Shane joked.  
  
"Yeah, well, we are girls. You wouldn't understand since you're a guy," I replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Casey, how long have you and Shane been dating?" Stace asked as we walked through the Gap.  
  
"Dating? They are so beyond dating. They're totally serious," Trish said.  
  
"Yeah, we've been like this for a month," I said.  
  
"More than a month. It's almost two isn't it?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't remember the exact date."  
  
"Isn't that the guy's job?" Amy joked as she poked my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, but so what? We're together now, it doesn't matter the date, the time, the weather, nothing. We're all the matters," I said with a dreamy look on my face.  
  
"AWE!!!" everyone said. I was knocked out of my dreamy state and shook my head at them as they laughed.  
  
"That's so sweet!" Nora said slipping her arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Whatever!" I exclaimed as we walked around the mall.  
  
"Oh my God! Case, come here. You know Jeff better than me. I wanna get him something and I think I found the perfect thing!" Trish exclaimed as she pulled me into a novelty store.  
  
"Trish, you know him better. You've known him longer."  
  
"But that doesn't mean I know him! Come on, please help me?!" she pleaded. I nodded and helped her look.  
  
"Well, what did you have in mind?" I asked picking up a few things.  
  
"Well, I was thinking a new bandana."  
  
"I don't know Trish. I mean he does like to wear em, but not as much as he used to when he had longer hair. If you were gonna do that, I'd just design one."  
  
"Well, I suck at that sort of thing. Hmmmmm...what do you suggest?"  
  
"How about a journal?"  
  
"A journal? For a guy?"  
  
"No, I think Casey's right," Amy said standing next to me.  
  
"Why a journal?" Trish questioned as I looked through a stack of different notebooks.  
  
"He's a writer. Whether it be poems or lyrics. He needs something to write that in. And he doesn't have one. He usually uses plain notebooks. This would be something special," I said as I picked up a plain black one. "Put some designs on it. Make it your own creation."  
  
"Casey, I'm not creative like you. Could you do it for me?" Trish asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I suppose I can. What do ya want me to do?" I asked as she paid for the journal.  
  
"Design it. Like you said. Put what you think he'd like to see on it! Please?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can do that. Just take me to a craft store so I can get some supplies," I said with a sigh.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing, babe?" Shane asked as he sat on the bed. I looked up at him from my position on the floor. I blew a chunk of stray hair out of my face and put down the paint and notebook.  
  
"Jeff's notebook from Trish," I said as I stretched.  
  
"You've been doing that for quite sometime now. What's it been? Three days? Aren't you done yet?" he asked running his hand down my face. He tucked the chunk of hair behind my ear and rubbed my shoulder.  
  
"Nope. I have to make this perfect," I said as I went back to work.  
  
"Casey, you've hardly gotten any sleep. You've been making like sketches, trying things out on paper, and all that. You need to get some sleep. Rest is a good thing. Jeff will love it no matter what it looks like. Plus he'll think Trish did it," Shane said.  
  
"Shane, I have to finish this by tonite. Trish wants to give it to him before the house show," I said not taking my eyes off of the notebook.  
  
"You can get some sleep and still get it done," he said sitting next to me.  
  
"No I can't. I haven't even done the back yet!" I exclaimed as he put his arm around me.  
  
"I'm sure Trish didn't intend for you to spend your nites and days working on this," he said.  
  
"Maybe not, but I'm trying to make it special. Make it the best thing he's ever gotten."  
  
"Wait. Is it because it's for him from Trish? Or for him....from you?" he asked moving his arm. I looked into his soft brown eyes and raised my eyebrow.  
  
"Shane, what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Case, I'm not stupid. I can see how you two are. You'd do anything for him. Including killing yourself to make a gift for someone else to give him. Are you in love with him?"  
  
"No! No, I am not in love with him. I'm in love with you. And only you. What makes you think that I love him?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm just thinking too much."  
  
"Yeah ya are. He's my brother. Nothing more. Don't ever think that I love him and not you." I caressed his face with my hand and cupped his chin. I pulled his face close to mine and kissed him gently. "I love you Gregory Shane Helms. I love you with all my heart."  
  
"I love you too. And I'm sorry. I should know by now that you're not in love with him."  
  
"Me too," I muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. Now, I gotta get back to work on this thing."  
  
"Fine, do you want any food? Or something to drink?"  
  
"Nope, I'm fine," I said putting my head back down to work. He sighed deeply in a defeated way and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here Trish. I finally finished it," I said handing her the journal.  
  
"Casey, it looks wonderful. Thank you so much," she said embracing me in a hug. She guided me into her room and we sat on her bed. "I hope you didn't go to too much trouble."  
  
"No, not at all. It was fun," I lied as she placed it neatly in a gift bag.  
  
"I really appreciate you doing that for me. Really I do. I'll repay you someday."  
  
"It's no problem, trust me!" I said as I stood. "I gotta go back to my room. I need to get some rest before the house show tonite. I'm so tired for some reason."  
  
"Okay, see ya tonite. And thanks again!" I smiled as I walked out the door.  
  
"Casey! I got the script for the pay per view!" I heard Jeff yell to me from down the hall.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked as he ran up to me waving paper in front of me.  
  
"You have a match, with me, against Lance Storm and William Regal," Jeff said as a smile crept across his face.  
  
"But I wasn't supposed to have a match."  
  
"Well, you do now. So what? Ya know, we did make a good team the other nite."  
  
"You don't think they're gonna put us in a story line of some sort do you?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe. I mean, your story line with Shane really isn't goin anywhere's."  
  
"So? Matt and Lita's weren't really doing too well after awhile either. But I think ours could go someplace. No offense Jeff, but I wanna have a story line with him and not you."  
  
"Oh....I guess I understand," he said sadly before walking away.  
  
"But!!!! Maybe you're right. Maybe we will be in a story line. Maybe Shane and I will end. I don't know, only the future will be able to tell us!" I yelled after him. He turned around and smiled.  
  
"I'll see ya tonite, babe. I love you!" he said continuing on his way. I smiled and walked back to my room. I heard the shower running and slid under the blankets. I curled myself into a little ball and fell asleep. 


	26. SURPRISE!

"Why are you up so early?" Shane asked fluttering his eyes open. I was tying my sneakers and stuffed a cold bottle of water in my duffle bag.  
  
"I have a match tonite so I'm goin to workout with Jeff and to run over some moves," I said as I leaned over him to kiss his forehead.  
  
"Match? But it's a pay per view."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How did you get a pay per view match with Jeff?"  
  
"I really couldn't tell ya!" I laughed as I walked out the door. Shane sighed and settled back into bed. He'd get up in a few hours to go shopping with the guys.  
  
"Case, ya ready?" Jeff asked as he leaned against the wall next to the elevator.  
  
"Yep. All ready!"  
  
"Happy Birthday," Jeff said kissing my cheek gently. The elevator doors slid open and we rode down to the hotel gym.  
  
"Please don't. My birthday always sucks. So, I'm thinking that if I don't acknowledge it, that it won't suck!"  
  
"Oh come on. They can't be that bad," he joked. I sighed deeply and gave him a wish I was dead type look. "Ouch, okay. Maybe they can be."  
  
"Yeah, they can be!" I said as we set our gear down and began working on weights.  
  
"So, you don't want to go out and celebrate tonite?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"No gifts, cake, or ice cream?"  
  
"Nope. I don't want anything. It's just a regular day. Nothing special about it."  
  
"Okay, if you insist."  
  
"I do insist!" I said moving on to a treadmill.  
  
"You'll get a big surprise tonite then," he muttered.  
  
"Thanks for the journal," Jeff said as he preformed a neckbreaker on me.  
  
"Journal?" I asked as he did a leg drop.  
  
"Yeah, the journal Trish gave me. I know it was your idea. You're the only one that would think of something like that. Thank you. I really appreciate it."  
  
"How could you tell that it was my idea?" I asked as I did a dropkick into a flip.  
  
"Because of the patterns and creations and stuff designed on it," he laughed. I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Do you think Regal is gonna bring the brass knucks?" I asked as Jeff suplexed me.  
  
"No. I don't think so. He's not gonna hit you even if he did," he said as I got to my feet and whipped him into the ropes.  
  
"Okay, cause I really don't wanna have a broken jaw or something," I said monkey flipping him into the middle of the ring. We stood at the same time and stared at each other.  
  
"Alright, I think we're done for today. I'm all worn out!" he exclaimed throwing me a bottle of water.  
  
"Really? I could so totally go for more!"  
  
"You always can!" he laughed as we grabbed our gear and walked out of the arena. We grabbed a cab and rode back to the hotel. I said good-bye to him as I walked into my room.  
  
"Shane! Are you still asleep?!" I exclaimed throwing my stuff on the floor. He groaned and rolled over. "Shane! Get up! It's almost 1 in the afternoon!"  
  
"Are you serious!?" he exclaimed sitting up.  
  
"Very," I laughed as I walked into the bathroom to shower.  
  
"Damn, I can't believe I slept that long," Shane said as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
"I can't believe you did either. We have to be at the arena by 2. So get ready!!!" I ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
"Stop being a loser!" I joked as he shut the bathroom door.  
  
I walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me. Shane quickly jumped in the shower and I got dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a big baggy sweatshirt that I had borrowed from Adam one day. I gathered my gear together, making sure I had my make-up, jeans, tank top, paint, glitter, boots, and armbands. Shane walked out holding a towel up to himself and stood in the doorway.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.  
  
"Yeah, could you give me my soap? I kinda forgot it and I refuse to smell like your cucumber-melon crap!"  
  
"I'm offended. I love that stuff!"  
  
"Baby, it smells oh so good on you. But you're a girl and I'm a guy. DOES NOT WORK BOTH WAY!!" he exclaimed. I chuckled as I threw his bar of soap at him, making him almost lose his towel. He growled at me before walking back into the bathroom.  
  
I sat on the bed and flipped through the channels, trying to find something good to watch while my slow poke of a boyfriend took forever to get ready. About a quarter to two he was ready to go and we quickly sped to get to the arena on time.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Marc asked as we walked down the hall.  
  
"Shane!" I replied as he chuckled.  
  
"Casey!" I heard Adam yell from behind me. I stopped and let Shane walk on without me. I turned around and ran into the open arms of my ex- trainer. "I was wondering where I put that sweatshirt."  
  
"Yeah, I've got it!" I laughed. "So how's Smackdown since I left?"  
  
"Alright, a little weird without you, but we're beginning to get used to it," he said with that wining smile of his.  
  
"That's good. I knew it'd be hard to get over the loss of me not being around," I joked.  
  
"How are you doing on RAW?"  
  
"Good. I'm doing really good. I've got a title shot at Survivor Series for the woman's belt and I've got a tag match with Jeff tonite."  
  
"That's good to hear. I'm really glad you're doing alright. And you and Shane are still together?"  
  
"Yep, just as together as before!"  
  
"Good, I'm glad. I gotta go sign some autographs. I'll see you a little later, kiddo!"  
  
"Bye, Adam," I said hugging him before he ran off. I walked down the hall and into the Diva's locker room. I said hi to all the girls and caught up with the ones from smackdown.  
  
I started walking down the hall to find some more friends to say hello to and ran into a new person. He was tall, very built. His brown hair was sticking in the air, wildly and he had flames tattooed on both wrists. I stretched my neck to look up at him, it was like looking at Andrew.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I apologized. He looked down at me and smiled.  
  
"That's okay. All is forgiven."  
  
"I'm sorry, I've been in this business for more than 2 months and I have no clue who you are," I said with a smile.  
  
"Like wise!" he laughed.  
  
"I'm Casey Piniarski. Mystic Angel to the wrestling fans," I said holding out my hand. I expected him to grip it tightly, but he didn't. It was a soft and gentle handshake.  
  
"Sean O'Haire. To the wrestling fans and everyone else I know!"  
  
"Oh! Okay. I know who you are. You're excellent! You've got a lot of skills," I said.  
  
"Well, thank you. I've actually seen you too, and you're quite the acrobat. You're definitely one of the extreme ones," he complimented.  
  
"Thanks. So, are you gonna be wrestling here again?"  
  
"Soon, very soon. I'll be doing a few house shows and then hopefully back full time! What show are you on?"  
  
"RAW. You're on Smackdown, right?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"Yeah. I am. So I guess we won't be seeing too much of each other."  
  
"Nope. Well, I have to be finding my boyfriend. I'll see ya around." I began to walk away and grabbed my arm lightly.  
  
"Who's your boyfriend? Maybe I know where he is," he said with a smile.  
  
"Shane Helms." His jaw seemed to drop to the floor and he shook his head.  
  
"Seriously?" I chuckled and nodded. "Okay, I saw him in that locker room."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see ya later," I said with a smile. I walked into a pitch black locker room. The door slammed shut behind me and I looked around me. I listened for anything that made noise and was on defense mood. All of a sudden the lights flicked on and both show rosters jumped out.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!" they all yelled together. I was speechless. I could barely breathe. I looked around at the room. It was decorated with balloons, streamers, and banners. There was a cake, food, soda, and music started playing. I swallowed hard and smiled as I looked at everyone's face.  
  
"Happy birthday Case!" Chris Irvine yelled to me. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. Shane ran to me and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Happy birthday, baby. Are you surprised?" he asked. I looked at him with a big smile on my face.  
  
"Is this for me?" I asked in shock.  
  
"Of course. Who else would we do this for?!" Shane asked.  
  
"Well, thank you!" I exclaimed.  
  
One by one people would come up to me to wish me a happy birthday. I even found out that Sean was a distraction, to keep me away a little longer. Everyone was there, including the McMahons and Eric Bischoff.  
  
"Are you ready for your cake, Darlin?" I immediately wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"I missed you, Dad."  
  
"I missed you too. Be ready to fly down to Texas this week. Sara is very close to having the baby. We think it'll be this week. She wanted to be here, but she can't travel. But she wanted me to tell you happy birthday and that she loves you," he said kissing the top of my head.  
  
"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you," everyone sang as Matt and Jeff walked over to me carrying the cake. The cake had Mystic Angel written on it with 19 candles. I took a deep breath, made a wish, and blew out the candles. I smiled as everyone cheered and applauded.  
  
"Rey, Jeff, and I carried all the gifts to the car for you," John Cena said kissing my cheek.  
  
"Gifts?" I questioned.  
  
"Yeah took the three of us two trips. Everyone got you something," John laughed.  
  
"Happy 19th birthday Case," someone said behind me. His deep voice was quiet, almost a whisper. I turned around and looked up a the long haired blonde. I smiled as he sipped his soda.  
  
"Thanks Andrew."  
  
"I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting."  
  
"It's okay. I shouldn't have slapped you."  
  
"That's okay. I deserved it," he said with a smile and suddenly he lifted me off the ground in a hug.  
  
"Okay Andrew, getting light headed up here!" I joked. He chuckled and put me back on the ground.  
  
"Did Randy wish you a happy birthday?"  
  
"Nope, I don't think the asshole is here," I said coldly.  
  
"I see. Well, I'm gonna go talk to Stace. I'll see ya later." He kissed my cheek and walked away.  
  
By 5:00, everyone had started to leave and get ready for their matches. I thanked everyone as they left and got hugs in return. When everyone had left the room, I walked over to Jeff, Matt, and Amy to help clean up.  
  
"You shouldn't be cleaning on your birthday," Amy said.  
  
"I don't mind. It's the least I could do for this wonderful party. Who's idea was it?"  
  
"Jeff's! Who else would come up with something like this?" Matt asked.  
  
"Thank you, Jeff," I said kissing his cheek. "You really made this the best birthday."  
  
"Really?!" he said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. It was great!"  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was hoping you would," he said. "Now go. Get ready for the match! By the way, that's your gift from Vince."  
  
"The match?" I questioned.  
  
"Yep. He thought you'd really love one on your birthday," Jeff explained. I smiled and left the room.  
  
  
  
"The following match is for one fall. Now entering the ring, weighing in at 218 lbs. From Cameron, North Carolina. JEFF HARDY!!!!" Jeff bounced his way out and leaped down the ramp. The crowd went nuts. It had been a while since he was on a pay per view. Jeff took a mic and began a speech.  
  
"Now, my partner just moved here from Smackdown and has made quite the impression on some people. But tonite is a very special nite. So I'm gonna announce her out here and then explain why," he said as "Halo" began. I stared at him from the top of the ramp with a worried look on my face. I ran down to the ring and climbed in. I crossed my arms and stood in front of him. He put the mic back up to his mouth and began to talk. "Now in the ring, my partner, representing Cameron, North Carolina, MYSTIC ANGEL!!!!"  
  
"Jeff, what are you doin?" I asked. He smiled and went on.  
  
"Now, the reason tonite is a special nite is that it's Angel's first pay per view match. But it's also her 19th birthday. And although we threw her a party backstage. I'd like ya'll to join in, in singing Happy Birthday to her." My eyes bugged out of my head as he began to sing. The crowd didn't hesitate in joining him. I felt my face turn bright red as I put my hand to my forehead. He put his arm around me as he continued to sing. As soon as the song ended the Un-Americans' music started and Storm and Regal walked out carrying their home country flags. Jeff threw the mic out of the ring as they of course made a speech about how bad America is.  
  
I rolled my eyes as I wrapped my arms around Lance's waist and brought him into a belly to back suplex. That started the match. We all went at each other, throwing punches, chops, kicks, anything, before the ref finally pushed Lance and I out of the ring. I pounded on the post trying to cheer on Jeff as Regal went at him with some technical wrestling moves. He whipped Jeff into the corner and he ran up the post into whisper in the wind. The crowd went wild as he tagged me in. I pulled Regal to his feet and began to throw chop after chop at him before he blocked one and threw a chop of his own. He whipped me into the ropes and clothes lined me on my return. He tagged Storm in and he quickly went for the cover. I kicked out on one and he pulled me to my feet. He picked me up and brought me into a suplex. He did an elbow drop on stomach and went for the cover again. I didn't even wait for one before I kicked out. I quickly got to my feet as Storm sat on the mat aggravated. I pulled him up by his head and snap suplexed him. I bounced myself of the ropes and drop kicked his head. As he grabbed the back of his head I used Shane's shinning wizard to kick him in the head. He laid down and I went for the cover getting the two count. I got up and stood him on his feet. He whipped me into the ropes and I tried to do a cross body into him, but he body slammed me instead. He got the two count and I kicked out. He grabbed my hair, pulling me to my feet. He elbowed my head and backed me into the corner. I covered my face as he threw some chops at me. I pushed him off of me and jumped onto the post and did a moonsault. I quickly tagged Jeff in and he whipped Storm into the corner. He got down on his hands and knees and ran at him, going for poetry in motion. I quickly got out of the ring so Jeff could do his thing. Jeff had control of the match. He went for the cover and Regal ran in and stopped the count before the three. I ran into the ring and battled with Regal. I clothes lined him over the ropes and left Jeff with Storm in the ring. I picked Regal up into a tilt-a-whirl neckbreaker. I then went up on the apron and did a front flip onto him. He brought his knees up and rammed them into my stomach. He picked me up and ran my head into the steel steps. I felt blood trickle down my cheek as I laid on the floor. He stood on the apron and went to come down on me doing an elbow drop, but I rolled out of the way as Jeff got the three count. I stood up and slid into the ring. I jumped on him, wrapping my arms and legs around him. The crowd went crazy. His music sounded throughout the arena as we walked up the ramp, waving to the crowd. I got backstage and he looked at me concerned for my head.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked staring at the bleeding wound.  
  
"I'm fine. No biggie. Just need a band-aid."  
  
"Come on, I'll take ya to first-aid," he said taking my hand and pulling me with him. Shane was already in there, sitting on a stretcher. He quickly stood up and ran to me.  
  
"Are you alright? I saw what happened and immediately ran down here to meet you," he said pulling me into his body.  
  
"Stop, I'm gonna drip blood on you," I said trying to pull away.  
  
"That's okay, I don't mind. Wouldn't be the first time I've been bled on," he said with a smile. He sat me down on the stretcher and let the medic clean the wound. It was just a slash and wouldn't be needing stitches, which was good to hear, cause I wouldn't have gotten them anyways! I walked back to the locker room and took a quick shower. Shane waited for me by my gear so we could head back to the hotel right after the show. I was anxious to open my gifts. I said goodbye to all my Smackdown friends and told Vince that I would be leaving the second that I hear Sara is going into labor. He just laughed and said it was okay as long as I was back in time for RAW the next week. Shane and I left for the hotel and carried all the gifts in, taking three trips. When we got settled in the room, I began to open them, and Shane handed them to me one by one. When I had finished with all but two of the gifts I had posters, dvds, cds, video games, a new camera, clothes, shoes, even thongs. The thongs were from Trish, she said you could never have too many. And in this business, she's right. From Mark I got a silver charm that said Daddy's Angel. From Sara I got a silver chain to put the charm on.  
  
"Two more," Shane said handing me a homemade colorful gift.  
  
"Jeff," I said with a laugh. He nodded and I ripped the paper open carefully. There was a small gold box, one that jewelry would be put into. I took the top off and pulled out the tissue paper. Wrapped inside was a silver toe ring and anklet. The anklet had a bar on it that had Case and Jeff 7/2/02 FOREVER. "Awe, that's absolutely the sweetest thing! It's the day we met!"  
  
"That is really sweet," Shane said seriously. He handed me a small box, wrapped in silver wrapping paper. I smiled at him and ripped it open. I took the top off the small box and pulled out a silver necklace with a charm on it that said Angel. I smiled and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I love it. Thank you so much!" I said kissing his cheek. I handed him the necklace and turned my back towards him. He put the necklace over my head and clasped it. I turned back around and kissed him deeply.  
  
"Happy birthday, Angel."  
  
"Thank you, Sugar."  
  
"Case, your sister is on the phone," Shane yelled to me. I walked out with a fluffy white towel wrapped around me. I took my cell phone from him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Case. It's Mel. Happy Birthday. I would have called you yesterday but I knew you'd be busy. I saw the match. Very good. Are you okay though?" she asked.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. Minor cut. Nothing major. So, how's Luke?" I asked.  
  
"Fine. Everything is great. How was your birthday?"  
  
"Great. They surprised me with a party before the show. And I got tons of gifts. It was a lot of fun."  
  
"I would have sent you something, but I don't know where to send it. And when did you start using Cameron, North Carolina as you town?" I laughed and shook my head.  
  
"I'm living there. Permanently. I have my own room and everything."  
  
"Who are you living with?"  
  
"The Hardys. Gil, Matt, and Amy Dumas. Jeff lives down the road."  
  
"I see. Well that's good. I'm glad you could find a good home. Give me your address so I can send you things. Like pictures and stuff like that."  
  
"Yeah, okay. No problem."  
  
"Mom lost her job."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"They went out of business, so as of yesterday, she's out of a job."  
  
"Great. Just great. Is she getting another one?"  
  
"I don't know. You know how she is. She won't wanna go anyplace else. She'll have to start over again."  
  
"I did that. And look at my life now! Gees, I can't believe this. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"I didn't know how you would react and didn't think you'd really care."  
  
"She's still my mother. Unfortunately. Damn."  
  
"I gotta go. I just wanted to make sure you had a good birthday and stuff. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Thanks, Mel. Bye." I hung up and let out a loud sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shane asked.  
  
"My mom lost her job. This is great."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Angel. Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be fine."  
  
I stood up and grabbed a pair of athletic pants and a tank top. I changed and grabbed a $100 out of my wallet. I addressed an envelope and placed the money it to send to my parents. I grabbed my gear and went to the arena for RAW.  
  
"Is it another run in nite?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Looks that way. But that's cool, I don't mind!" I said with an evil smile. I picked up a chair and walked out the door.  
  
"Why do I like her?!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Like who?" Rob asked walking out of the shower area.  
  
"No one. Nevermind."  
  
"Are you talking about Casey?" Rob asked. Jeff looked at him sadly. Rob walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, don't worry. Everything will be alright. You've got Trish and she's got Shane. Everything is how it should be!"  
  
"No man, I don't think it is. But I'll just have to live with that!" Jeff said standing. He grabbed a towel and walked into the showers.  
  
I held a mic in my hand as I stood over Trish and the chair that I used as a weapon. "Trish, you better except my challenge for Survivor Series. Or else there will be more of these brutal run ins. I don't like doing this to you, but I'm here to make a point. A point that I deserve a belt. I want THIS belt!" I threw the mic down and walked up the ramp to my music.  
  
"You had fun with that, didn't you?" Nora asked with a laugh.  
  
"You bet I did. You know me too well!" I laughed.  
  
"Casey, I forgot to give this to you. It's from Gil," Amy said handing me an envelope. I opened it and pulled out a note.  
  
'Dear Case, Happy birthday! I wish I could be there to celebrate with you all. We'll do some celebrating when you all get home. I have a special gift for you when you get back. No, it's not a car! I know that's what you're thinking, but there is no way in hell I could afford one! Anyways, I'll be seeing you soon. Love you always, Dad.'  
  
"Amy, he signed it Dad!!!" I cried. A tear fell down my check and Amy hugged me.  
  
"That's because he considers you his daughter. He loves you so much. It's amazing. You not only have Mark for a father but you also have Gil!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So, what's this surprise?!" I asked.  
  
"Like I'd tell you!" she exclaimed as we walked down the hall together. 


	27. Daddy!

"Do you know what Dad got me?" I asked Jeff as we stretched in the middle of the ring.  
  
"No, what did Mark get you?" he asked.  
  
"No! Not Dad, Mark, Dad. Dad, your Dad, Dad!" He looked at me confused and shook his head me.  
  
"What the hell did you just say?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Gil. Do you know what he got me?" I said with a laugh.  
  
"OH! Dad!! Yes, I do." He had an evil grin on his face and chuckled softly.  
  
"Would you like to let me in on the surprise?" I asked sweetly with a matching smile.  
  
"Ummmm.....nope."  
  
"You suck!" I exclaimed as I jumped at him, pulling him into a sleeper hold. He laughed as I squeezed my arms around his neck tighter. "Are you gonna tell me? Or do I have to put you to sleep?!"  
  
He continued to laugh as I squeezed harder. "Easy, Killer," Chris Irvine laughed as he climbed in the ring. "Is she kicking your ass again, Jeffrey?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not complaining!" Jeff laughed as I released him.  
  
"I didn't think you would be!" Chris said helping Jeff to his feet. "So why were you trying to put our crazy friend to sleep?"  
  
"He wouldn't tell me what Gil got me," I said leaning against the post.  
  
"I see. Well, I'm sorry to hear that, cause it's a good gift!" Chris said with a devilish smile.  
  
"Excuse me?! You know what it is?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I have some idea," he said. I growled and ran at him in a spear position. He thudded onto the mat as I stood over him. I sat on him and grabbed him by his shirt. I pulled him up and pointed my finger at him.  
  
"You had better tell me. You don't wanna know what I'll do to you if you don't!" I said as he laughed at me. "ARG!" I pushed him down hard and got off of him.  
  
Jeff helped him up as I climbed out of the ring. They leaned over the ropes as they watched me sit on the bottom of the ramp. I rest my head on my hands as they stared at me.  
  
"Think she's pissed?" Jeff asked with a smile.  
  
"I think she just may be," Chris replied.  
  
"Come on Case. Get back in here and work with us!" Jeff ordered.  
  
"No. I don't wanna," I cried.  
  
"Fine, be a baby!" Jeff said as he turned to Chris. "Looks like practice is over early man."  
  
"Sweet. Wanna go do some shopping?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah man. I need to get a new pick anyways," Jeff replied as they climbed out of the ring.  
  
"Later, Case!" Chris yelled as they walked past me up the ramp.  
  
"WAIT!" I screamed. They turned around and looked at me. "Can I go?"  
  
Jeff smiled as he nodded. "Yeah, of course. Come on babe."  
  
I nodded and grabbed my gear. I ran to them and we drove to the mall. Jeff and I were looking at some hair coloring stuff in a salon when my cell rang.  
  
"Hello?" I said.  
  
"Case? It's Dad. I have some news!" Mark exclaimed.  
  
"What?!" I asked excitedly. Jeff looked at me curiously.  
  
"Get on a plane and fly your ass out here now!" he said.  
  
"Is it Sara?"  
  
"It sure as hell is! Now come on! We need you here," he said.  
  
"Are you serious? It's not like false labor or anything, is it?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What? Case, what's goin on?!" Jeff asked.  
  
"Is something wrong man?" Chris asked Jeff. Jeff shrugged and they stared at me.  
  
"I'll go tell Vince and get out there right away!" I said excitedly. "Tell her to wait until I get there!"  
  
"Yeah, like it's that easy, Darlin!" he laughed as we hung up. I looked at Jeff with a large smile on my face.  
  
"What's goin on?!" Jeff asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
  
"SARA'S HAVING THE BABY!!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Seriously?!" Jeff said. I shook my head as I dialed Vince's office number. "That's great. Well, we gotta get you back to the hotel so you can pack!"  
  
He grabbed my hand and the three of us high tailed it out of there and to the hotel. I ran up the stairs, leaving Jeff and Chris behind. I burst into the room and started rushing around the room frantically. Shane looked over his laptop at me and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is there a fire?" he asked. Startled, I looked up at him. I ran towards him and kissed his lips roughly.  
  
"Sara's having the baby!!!" I exclaimed as I went back to my packing.  
  
"You're leaving?" he asked closing the laptop. I shook my head and put my camera in its bag. I packed my laptop and looked around the room, making sure I had everything.  
  
"Give me a ride to the airport?" I asked. He stood and grabbed his coat off the chair.  
  
"Yeah, of course." He helped with my bags and grabbed my hand as we walked down to the car. The ride to the airport was silent. He carried most of my bags as I got the tickets I reserved earlier from the desk. We walked over to my gate as they called my flight. "Wow, is this how you felt when I left for the funeral?"  
  
"Yeah, it was. I don't wanna leave, but I know I have to leave. I'll call you, IM you, I'll...you'll so totally hear from me." He held me close to him and I could feel him choking back tears.  
  
"You'd better go. Wouldn't want you to miss this," he said as we pulled away. He moved a strand of my blue streaked hair and pressed his lips to mine. "I'll miss you so much. I'll be thinking about you until you come back!" "I'm gonna miss you too. You better be there to pick me up in two days. Saturday!!!!" I said punching him playfully in his shoulder. He looked deeply into my eyes. I smiled as a tear ran down my cheek. Until that moment, I honestly was unsure of our relationship. I had been feeling strong feelings between Jeff and I, but the look in Shane's eyes changed all of them. He looked like he was so in love, that he couldn't be with anyone but me. The look was unlike any I had seen before. I never had any doubt in my mind that he loved me, but this look proved the love. When I first met him, he had a look in his eyes that seemed like he was missing something. Now that look was gone. Was I that missing something?  
  
"I'll be there with roses, chocolates, and anything else you may want," he said softly.  
  
"I gotta go. I love you so much," I said kissing him one last time.  
  
"I love you my Angel," he said. I blew him a kiss as I walked down the hall to get on my plane.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mark and Sara Calloway?" I said to the nurse at the desk. She smiled and pointed down the hall. I looked and saw Mark sitting there with his head in his hands. I walked towards him and put my hand on his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Casey, I'm so glad you're here," he said bringing me into a hug.  
  
"Why aren't you in there with her?" I asked. "She hasn't had the baby yet?"  
  
He shook his head as I sat next to him. He looked at me and took my hands. "I guess they were having some complications, so they decided to do a C-Section. I couldn't go in there with her. I just couldn't bare to do that."  
  
"I understand. When will she be out?" I asked.  
  
"Soon, I hope. I'm really scared. What if something happened to the baby or her!?" he exclaimed as his hands shook.  
  
"Don't worry. I have faith that they are all right."  
  
"Thanks. I'm glad you're here. I don't think I could do this without you, Darlin. And just remember that you'll always be my little girl. No matter what."  
  
I kissed his cheek and smiled. "I know. And you'll always be my Daddy!" "Mr. Calloway?" Mark jumped up and stood in front of a nurse. "Your wife and baby are fine. They're just sewing her up. We'll be wheeling her down here in a few. And we still need a name for the baby. Now, your wife is heavily medicated. So, she probably won't be too coherent. But please think of a name for your baby girl."  
  
"It's a girl?!" Mark exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Yes, sir, it is. And she's beautiful," the nurse said. "Is this a sister of your wife's?"  
  
"Oh no. She's my daughter," Mark said seriously. I stood as I laughed.  
  
"I'm like his daughter. I work with him and he became my father figure. So much so that I call him Dad."  
  
"I see. Well, then I'm sure your real daughter will grow up with an excellent sister?" the nurse joked.  
  
"Of course she will," Mark said in a threatening tone.  
  
"Sorry sir. Didn't mean to upset you," the nurse said.  
  
"That's alright. I jumped all over you for no reason. I apologize for that," Mark said. The nurse nodded and walked away.  
  
"Dad, chill out. Everything is fine."  
  
"I know. I'm proud of being your father. You make me proud." I smiled and lowered my head. "I mean every word of that. You do make me proud."  
  
"No one's ever said that to me. I've never made anyone proud. That means so much to me!" I wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug.  
  
"I know. I just hope that my baby girl can make me as proud as you have."  
  
"She's your real daughter. She'll make more proud than I could ever do!" I said as we sat back down and waited. "You don't have a name yet?"  
  
"No. I was hoping you'd be able to help with that. Maybe get out that laptop of yours and look up some good names!"  
  
"I would love to help out!" I said as I opened my laptop bag. "I'm glad I brought it with me. I had just planed on having it so I could talk to Shane!"  
  
"Well, now you have another reason to use it! Not just to talk to that green haired freak of a boyfriend of yours!" "He's not a freak. I love him!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just look up some good names!" he said with a smile. I started my baby name search just as they wheeled Sara into her room. The nurse allowed us in there. Sara smiled when she saw Mark walk through the door carrying her baby. He handed her to Sara and I took a picture of them together.  
  
"Hey Case," Sara said groggily.  
  
"Hi Sara," I said clicking my camera. She chuckled and grabbed her stomach.  
  
"What's the matter baby?" Mark asked.  
  
"It's nothing. It just hurts to laugh," she replied. She looked down at her baby and smiled. "Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
"She's gorgeous," I said with a smile.  
  
"She is very gorgeous!" Mark exclaimed. "What are we gonna name you, huh?"  
  
"Oh a name! I knew we needed something. Casey, you're creative, you got any ideas?" Sara asked as I went back to my computer.  
  
"What about Kalista Love? It means beautiful one and of course love!"  
  
"That's not bad. Got anything else?" Mark asked.  
  
"What about Alison Nichole? It means of noble birth and victory of the people."  
  
"Try again?" Sara said.  
  
"Carmen Melody?"  
  
"I think it's between Alison and Kalista," Mark said.  
  
"Well, you could call her Ally for short or Kally?" I suggested.  
  
"Kalista Love.....I like it. Welcome to the world Kalista," Sara said kissing her daughter's forehead.  
  
"Thank you Case," Mark said kissing my cheek.  
  
"I'm glad I could help." I smiled as I settled into the chair. I glanced at my screen and saw that Shane had gotten on.  
  
'Hey, Angel! I miss you so much.' 'Hi Sugar. I love you!'  
  
'I love you too! So, how are things going?'  
  
'Great. They have a baby girl, named Kalista Love. Thanks to me!'  
  
'Why does that not surprise me!? lol'  
  
'How are you doing?'  
  
'Alright. I miss you really badly though. I want you back here.'  
  
'I miss you too. How are Jeff and Trish doing?'  
  
'Oh, they're, ummmm, doing?'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'They're not doing too well. I think they'll be breaking up soon.'  
  
'Poor Jeff. I think Trish was really a good thing for him.'  
  
'Yeah, well, they just don't connect. You know that.'  
  
'Yeah, but still. I wanted them both to have someone. And they did like each other. I guess I was just happy to see Jeff and Trish happy and being happy together.'  
  
'That's only natural because you are a good friend. But if they aren't connecting like they should be then they should break up. It's better that way!'  
  
'I know and I guess you're right. Give them both my love, especially Jeff. He really needs it.'  
  
'I will. But I gotta go. A bunch of the guys are dragging my depressed ass out tonite.'  
  
'Okay, have fun. And that's an order!'  
  
'I'll try my hardest!'  
  
'I love Sugar.'  
  
'I love you too.'  
  
  
  
"You guys sure you don't need me anymore?" I asked as I packed all my gear together.  
  
"We're sure. Go back Shane," Sara said.  
  
"But you are still in pain and need some help."  
  
"Casey, Darlin, I love you so much and I mean this in the nicest way, but LEAVE!" Mark exclaimed. I looked up at him surprised and a little hurt. "Honey, you're depressing us! You miss Shane and Jeff and who ever else too much. Now hurry and pack so I can take you to the airport!"  
  
"You don't have to do that. I'll take a cab. I'd rather you be here to help out Sara since she's in so much pain still."  
  
"Alright. I go call one," Mark said as Kalista began to cry. Sara began to stand and I put my hand on her shoulder lightly. She smiled and sat back down. I walked over to Kalista, who was in her crib, and picked her up.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you. You're the closest thing to a little sister I've got. I love you K," I said kissing her small forehead. I handed her to Sara and continued packing.  
  
"Thank you Case. You being here has meant so much to us. We love you so much. You are welcomed here at anytime," Sara said.  
  
"Thanks and I love the three of you too." I smiled and zipped my lap top in its carrier. "Well, I'm ready to go."  
  
"And there's a cab outside for you, Darlin," Mark said hugging me tightly.  
  
"I'll call you soon." I walked over to Sara and kissed her cheek lightly. I waved to them and carried all my stuff outside. I climbed into the cab and we were off to the airport for my flight to Kansas.  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked into the airport terminal and looked around for Shane or Jeff or someone to be there to pick me up. After not seeing anyone I walked over to baggage claim and grabbed my bags. I walked back towards the waiting area and still saw no one.  
  
"Oh my God! You are Mystic Angel!" someone exclaimed. I turned around and came face to face with a teenage boy. About 16, I guessed. He had short blonde hair, brown eyes, and an adorable smile that was adorned with black and blue braces. I smiled at him as he held out a corner of his shirt and a pen. "Yeah, that's me," I said.  
  
"Can I have your autograph?" he asked excitedly. I nodded and took his pen. I signed his shirt and smiled. "Thank you so much. You're one of my favorites!"  
  
"No problem. I'm glad to hear that I'm someone's favorite," I said with a smile. He smiled again and walked off. I shock my head and dialed Shane's cell number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Where the hell are you?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm here at the airport waiting for you to land!" he said.  
  
"Dude, I'm here and have been for quite sometime!"  
  
"No, the screen said that you wouldn't be here for another half hour."  
  
"Are you looking at the right flight?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not that stupid."  
  
"Well, where are you? I'll come to you."  
  
"I'm at gate 5."  
  
"Aight, be there in a few." I hung up and began to search for gate 5. I finally found it and Shane was sitting in one of the seats with a baseball cap on and sunglasses. He looked up and smiled at me. I walked towards him and dropped my bags on the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he stood. He pulled me close to him and kissed me deeply.  
  
"I missed you so much. It feels so good to have you in my arms again."  
  
"It feels so good to be IN your arms again," I said with a smile. He kissed me again and we walked to the car.  
  
"Well, you want some news?" Shane asked as we walked into our hotel room.  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Jeff and Trish are officially over. Gone, done, finished."  
  
"Oh no. Are they okay?"  
  
"Jeff is okay, I think, but you're the only one that can decipher his moods. Trish on the other hand seems a little crushed."  
  
"Well, I gotta go see her. Make sure she's alright. Then I have to go see Jeff. Make sure he's really alright!" I stood instantly and walked out the door. I went to Trish's room and heard sobbing. I knocked and she answered wearing sweats. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying and for a while.  
  
"Oh hi Case. Come on in!" she said trying to sound enthusiastic.  
  
"Hey Trish. I just heard about you and Jeff. Are you okay?" I asked as we sat on her bed.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. I knew it wouldn't be a long relationship. We're just too different!" she said with a confident smile.  
  
"Trish, you've been crying. You're not alright."  
  
"Case, you don't understand. I wasn't crying because of the break up. I was crying because I was watching Days of Our Lives!" she said with a laugh.  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine with the break up. I was crying about Days!" she repeated laughing harder.  
  
"Oh my God! It's on!?" I asked as she reached for the remote.  
  
"Yeah, why? Do you watch it?"  
  
"Yeah I watch it! Put it on girl!" I exclaimed as we both settled back against the head board on the bed. After a little while we pulled out some chocolate and began eating. We finished off a small box of chocolates before the show ended.  
  
"God, I can't believe we ate all of those!" Trish said looking at the empty box.  
  
"I know. I'm completely stuffed now!" I said with a laugh. I stood and walked to the door. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm gonna go see Jeff now. I'll see ya a little later."  
  
"Yeah totally! Bye Case!" 


	28. Kings of Pranks

"Casey, you're back," Jeff said smiling slightly. He let me into his room which was cluttered with his stuff. "I'm happy to see you."  
  
"I'm happy to see you too," I said hugging him tightly. "I heard about you and Trish."  
  
"Shane?" he said as we sat on the edge of his messed up bed.  
  
"Yeah. Are you okay?" I asked putting my hand on his. He slipped his hand out from under mine.  
  
"Yeah, I'm doing okay. Thanks for asking," he said staring off into space.  
  
"You're not okay, are you?" I asked tilting my head to the side. He sat there with that slight smile on his face staring at the wall. "Jeff!"  
  
"What? I'm sorry," he said turning towards me.  
  
"Jeff, what's wrong with you?" I asked with a worried expression.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not. I know you and this is not you being fine!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Case, fine, you win. I'm not okay. I'm sick of being alone. You don't know what it's like to be without that special someone." I let out a laugh and looked at him.  
  
"I don't know what it's like?!" I exclaimed. "Jeff, I know more than anyone what it's like. I know what it's like to watch your best friend kissing her boyfriend and you not being able to do that. I know what it's like to not be held at nite when you need to be. Jeff, I know what it's like!"  
  
"Casey, I'm in love with someone that doesn't love me. Do you know what that feels like?" he asked sharply.  
  
"Yes, Jeff, I do know that feels like. It's hard and it hurts."  
  
"Well, that's what I'm feeling right now."  
  
"Why don't you tell this girl? Tell her you love her? You may be surprised at how she feels about you," I said.  
  
"I can't. She's got a boyfriend. They're in love. They've dating for a couple months and I can already see that they may be getting married."  
  
"After only a couple months?" "Yeah. They're so much in love. Really they are. It's completely obvious. And I can't do anything about it. Although I wish I could."  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff. I really am. I wish I could help. I wish I could make things right for you!" I hugged him tightly, but he pushed me away. "I guess I'll go then. Bye Jeff."  
  
I walked out the door, hurting from the rejection I had gotten from him. "Casey, if only you knew. If only I could tell you. Then you could do something. But I can't. I don't wanna be the one responsible for breaking up my two best friends. I don't want to hurt either of you!! That's how much I love you!" Jeff exclaimed as he laid down on the bed.  
  
"Case, ready to go to the arena for the house show?" Shane asked walking out of our room with mine and his gear. I nodded and we were off to the arena.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You've been kinda quiet," Shane said as we stood at the entrance to the ring. I stretched my arms and cracked my back before looking up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry. Guess I don't have much to say tonite," I said softly as I waited for his music to go off. Jeff was already waiting for us in the ring since Shane and he would be tag partners. Marc and Matt stepped up behind us as Shane's music hit.  
  
"And his partner, being accompanied by Mystic Angel. Weighing in at 215 lbs from Smithfield, North Carolina..THE HURRICANE!" We walked out waving to the crowd. Shane grabbed my hand as we walked to the ring. We got inside and we all hit fists for each other. Jeff and I looked at each other intensely while the Dudley's walked out. I slid out of the ring and watched on as Bubba controlled the match.  
  
By the end of the match a table had been broken, Jeff was in pain, and not even the Hurricane's super powers could help them out. They had lost. Miserably. I got into the ring at the end of the match and kneeled down between Jeff and Shane. Both had gone through the table and were laying on the mat motionless. The three of us slowly got out of the ring and went backstage. I walked to the Diva's locker room and changed quickly. Without word to anyone, I left in a taxi for the hotel. Once I got in the room I laid on the bed in the silence and closed my eyes.  
  
"OH GOD!! CASEY!! You're here. Thank you God!!" Shane exclaimed. I sat up and looked at him. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were leaving? Hell, why didn't you tell someone you were leaving?!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to get out of there."  
  
"Why?! What's wrong with you? Ever since you went to Trish and Jeff's room, you've been like this." Shane sat next to me and pulled me into him. I closed my eyes tightly and it was like everything suddenly released. My tears that I had been holding back all nite fell down my cheeks. I was shaking as I cried harder and harder. Shane pulled away and looked deep into my eyes. He quickly removed his hands from my shoulders and stood. My eyes followed him as he paced across the floor. "How could you do this?!"  
  
I looked at him, speechless. I thought of everything he could be talking about and nothing came to mind. "How the hell could you do this?!" he said in a harsher tone. He stalked over to me and grabbed my arms roughly. "WHY?!"  
  
I cried harder as I tried to get out of his grasp. He just seemed to squeeze tighter around my arms. "You and Jeff kissed, didn't you!?" he exclaimed with a sadistic look on his face. For the first time ever, I was afraid him. I shook my head and he let go of me. "You did. You kissed him."  
  
"Shane, no. I didn't. I don't know why you think that, but I didn't. I swear to you!" I exclaimed as I stood. I walked towards him and went to put my hand on his arm, but he dodged me.  
  
"I don't believe you. I don't believe you!!! Why would you do this to me?!" he screamed. I looked at the floor as tears streamed down my face. "You fucking said you loved me! What the hell is this Casey? What?!"  
  
"Shane, I didn't. I wouldn't ever do that to you. I do love you. I love you so much."  
  
"If you loved me, you wouldn't have kissed him."  
  
"I didn't!" I screamed in anger. I looked into his eyes. Even through this argument they were soft. I knew mine had to be dark blue, to go along with my anger. His harsh facial expression changed into a soft understanding one. The tears came faster and faster as tears streamed down his face as well. "Fuck this. I'm gonna see if I can stay with Trish! Goodnite Shane!"  
  
I ran out the door and down the hall to Trish's room. "What the hell did I just do? She really didn't kiss him!" Shane yelled to himself as sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his head in his hands and continued to cry.  
  
I knocked on the door and there was no answer. I thought of the people on the roster and knew Nora wouldn't be around. She'd be at the gym. Stacy would be out with Andrew. Marc and Matt would probably be out with Rob, Booker, and others. The only one that I knew would be here was Jeff. I sighed and walked down to his room. I knocked on the door and waited a while.  
  
"Casey?!" he exclaimed. Tears were still streaming down my face and he immediately brought me into his strong, safe arms. I let him hold me in the hallway while I cried on his shoulder. "Come on inside."  
  
He pulled me into his room and shut the door. He sat me on the bed, still holding me tightly. He just held me as I cried on his shoulder. Minutes passed before he pulled away. I looked into his emerald green eyes as he wiped the tears off my face with his hand. "What's the matter?" he asked softly.  
  
"Shane. Oh, Jeff, it was horrible. He was all excited to see that I was in the room and safe. And he asked me why I left and why I had been acting the way I have since I went to see you and Trish. He was holding me and I began crying, just like I am now. Then he pulled away and accused me of kissing you. Jeff, I was so scared. He grabbed my arms and squeezed so hard. I have never been afraid of him before. He was just crazy. He didn't believe me when I said I didn't. That I loved him to much to do that! But he wouldn't believe. I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't stay there. And so I went to Trish's room and she's not there. I thought of everyone else and knew they'd be out doing something. You were the only one that I knew would be here." Jeff pulled me into him again and caressed the back of my head.  
  
"Shane would never hurt you. He would never hurt anyone. He does love you. I don't know why he would think that you would kiss me. But I'm sure he's over it by now. Why don't you go back to him?" Jeff said as I pulled away.  
  
"Oh, this is just great. No one wants me! Fine! Maybe I should just fucking go back to my old life!" I yelled as I stood. I began to storm off to the door when Jeff grabbed my arm. "Let me go!" He shook his head as I began to cry harder. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me as I struggled.  
  
"I'll never let you go. NEVER!" he exclaimed as I gave up and let him hold me. He led me to the bed and we sat down together. "Casey, we want you. All of us. Me, Matt, Trish, Mark, Shane, EVERYONE! You don't need to ever go to your old life. I couldn't stand it if you left! You know that."  
  
"I'm not so sure anymore. Today, when I was here to make sure you alright, you acted like you didn't even want me around. I don't know what I ever did, but that's how you were. You didn't want me touching you or anything! And then Shane, well, what am I supposed to do with that. He obviously doesn't trust me when it comes to you."  
  
"Yeah, well, no one trusts us. That's why Tri....never mind. I don't know what it is about us that they just don't trust, but they don't. People see this connection that we have. I don't know what that connection is or why we can't see it or anything, but they see and seem to think that we have a thing for each other. Which we don't. I mean sure, I love you, but it's strictly as a brother and sister relationship."  
  
"I keep telling everyone that, but they don't seem to believe me. I don't understand why we can't convince anyone that we are not in love with each other! Ya know, it kinda pisses me off and gets on my nerves. I'm so sick of people asking me why I'm with Shane and not you."  
  
"Well, it seems you've stopped crying and I don't really feel like sleeping right now. Do you wanna go swimming?" I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Too bad I didn't bring my bathing suit though. I'll just have to stick my feet in there," I said as we rode the elevator down.  
  
"No, you are goin in with me. We'll be the only ones in there. We always are. You'll just have to strip down...." he said as we walked into the pool area. It was warm and steamy from the hot tubs and heated pool.  
  
"You just wanna see me in my underwear!" I joked.  
  
"Yeah baby!! WAHOO!" he exclaimed as he winked at me. I laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully. "Come on, let's get in there!" He began taking off he shirt and slipped out of his jeans, revealing a pair of dark blue boxer shorts.  
  
"I can not believe you are goin in there like that," I said with a smile.  
  
"Why? I mean, I could go in naked, but I thought that would look bad if someone happened to walk in," Jeff said before he divided in. He popped out of the water and smiled. "Come on. Get your ass in here before I have to get out and throw you in, fully clothed!"  
  
I laughed and began to take my clothes off. I sighed and walked to the edge of the deep end. I smiled and turned around to do a back flip into the water. I popped up and looked around for Jeff. I started to panic when I couldn't find him. Then, all of a sudden, I was pulled under the water. I struggled as I slowly opened my eyes to see a flash of black and purple go by me. I popped up, gasping for air, and quickly swam to him. He laughed as he started to swim away from me. I caught up to him and jumped on his back. He stood up in the swallow end and carried me on his back up the steps. We sat in the hot tub and relaxed.  
  
"Chris, grab Jeff's clothes and I'll get Casey's," Paul whispered to Chris Irvine. Chris nodded and quietly snuck into the pool area. They grabbed our clothes and ran out the door just as we climbed out.  
  
"Dude, they're so gonna kill us!" Chris said.  
  
"Oh well! This is gonna go down in the history of pranks for us!" Paul exclaimed as they sat in the lobby holding our clothes.  
  
"No one can beat us when it comes to pulling pranks. Poor Casey has no clue what she's up against. Jeff will know instantly though. Especially after he died the tips of my hair red that nite! Man that pissed me off. It's a good thing it went over well with people!"  
  
"No, man. It didn't. You look like a freak!" Paul laughed. Chris threw some clothes at Paul and he threw them back at Chris.  
  
"Jeff, where's our clothes?" I asked as we climbed out of the hot tub.  
  
"What do you mean? We put them on the chairs," Jeff replied looking around for them.  
  
"Jeff, they're not here. What the hell did you do with them?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What makes you think I did something with them? I haven't left your side the whole time!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Well, then where the hell did they go?!" I yelled back.  
  
"PAUL AND CHRIS!!!!" Jeff yelled. I looked at him curiously and he grabbed my hand. "Come on. The kings of practical jokes stole our clothes."  
  
"Excuse me, but I am so totally not goin out there like this!!" I exclaimed crossing my arms.  
  
"You want your clothes?" Jeff asked. I nodded. "Then you'll be coming with me!"  
  
"How do you know they have our clothes?" I asked as he pulled me along after him. We dripped a trail of water as we walked towards the lobby.  
  
"They like to play pranks on everyone. And I'm figuring this is your first time and a pay back for me dyeing the tips of Chris's hair red."  
  
"That's your fault?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't think he would keep and that people would go along with it!" he said as we found them in the lobby looking innocent. We stood in front of them with our arms crossed.  
  
"Ummmm....I think you two forgot to get dressed," Paul said seriously.  
  
"Yeah, clothes are welcomed here. PLEASE!" Chris said with a wince. "Actually, Case, you can walk around like that any time, but Hardy, put some damn clothes on!" "Chris, Paul, give us back our clothes!" Jeff demanded.  
  
"Why would we have your clothes?" Paul asked.  
  
"Because you two have decided that you are the kings of pranks. And this is just something you two would do to us!" Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah, so could you guys please give us back our clothes? We're cold," I asked politely.  
  
"Well, since you put it that way....no! Cause we don't have em!" Chris said.  
  
"Guys, seriously, this is cruel. Look at me. I'm in a soaked blue bra and purple panties! Please give me my clothes!" I asked roughly. Paul smiled and handed me my shirt and jeans. "Thank you so much."  
  
"Hey! What about me?!" Jeff exclaimed looking at the three of us.  
  
"Sorry Jeff, but you're on your own with this one." I smiled as I pulled my clothes on. I sat next to Paul and he put his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Come on guys. Please. I look like a freak!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Dude, you always looked like a freak, Mr. Skittles!" Paul said.  
  
"Hey man! Don't knock the hair!" I said.  
  
"Sorry, you look good with your hair like that!" Paul said kissing my cheek.  
  
"Thank you." I smiled as Jeff glared at us.  
  
"Come on. Dudes, I'm like frozen!"  
  
"Alright guys. Give him back his clothes. I feel bad for him!" I said standing next to Jeff. He slipped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Thank you!" he said as Chris handed him his clothes. He pulled them on quickly and he took my hand. We rode the elevator up to his room. "Are you tired?"  
  
"No, I've got some energy, why?" I asked.  
  
"What do ya wanna do?" Jeff asked as we flopped down on his bed together. I looked at my finger nails and smiled.  
  
"Well, I do need to do my nails. Look at them. The polish is coming off," I said as he took my hand to examine my nail polish. "What colors?" he asked standing up. He opened up a small case and looked through it. "Purple, black, white, blue, what?"  
  
"Ummmmmm.....how about all four and through in a green too!?" I said with a smile. He nodded and pulled them all out. He took out some nail polish remover and grabbed a tissue. After taking off all the old polish he began to apply a color to each finger. When he was done, I examined each finger and smiled. "Thanks. From now on, I'm coming to you to do my nails. I think you do a better job than I do!"  
  
"Yeah well, I've had a lot of practice!" Jeff said as I laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, so have I and I haven't done them this well!"  
  
"What can I say? I'm a natural!" He smiled and I laughed harder. "I guess you're feeling better?"  
  
"Yep, I think I am. Thank you. You really have turned this nite around." I kissed his cheek softly as he sat next to me.  
  
"Movie?" he asked reaching over me for the remote.  
  
"Yeah, sure. What else are we gonna do at 3:00 in the morning?" I asked with a laugh.  
  
About 10 minutes into End of Days we fell asleep. I had my head resting on his lap and he was uncomfortably leaning up against the head board of the bed. I woke up and stretched forgetting that I had fallen asleep on him. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me. I smiled and he smiled back.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," I said.  
  
"That's okay," he said through a yawn. "We had an eventful nite, didn't we?"  
  
"Yeah we did. I had a lot of fun. Even the whole deal with Chris and Paul was fun!" I said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah because you got your clothes back without many problems!"  
  
"Yeah, true!" I said with a laugh. "I guess I should go brave Shane, huh?"  
  
"Probably. He may be getting worried about you, since it is 3 in the afternoon!"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see ya later. Love ya, Jeff," I said as I walked out the door.  
  
"I love you too," he said with a sigh.  
  
"Casey, where have you been!? Trish said that you never went to her room!" Shane exclaimed as I walked into the room.  
  
"I know. Sorry," I said as calmly as possible.  
  
"So, where'd you go?" he asked softly.  
  
"I know this is gonna make everything that you yelled at me about last nite seem true, but I was in Jeff's room. Let me explain before you fly off the handle. Trish wasn't in her room when I went there and I knew everyone else would be out, so Jeff was the only one that came to my mind that would be in his room."  
  
"I see," Shane said.  
  
"You see? That's all you have to say? You're not gonna yell at me?" I asked shocked.  
  
"Nope. I know I was wrong last nite and I apologize."  
  
"I forgive you. Just next time listen to me before you jump to conclusions?" I said as we sat on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, I will." He kissed my lips softly and yawned. "I hardly got any sleep last nite. I was so upset and worried about you. I see Jeff did your nails. Good isn't he?!"  
  
"Yeah, he's great," I said softly. "Ya know, he really helped me out a lot last nite. When you couldn't or wouldn't I should say."  
  
"Case, I'm sorry. You already said you forgave me. Why do we have to go over this again?" Shane argued.  
  
"I'm not going over it again. I'm not saying anything about it. And I do forgive you!" I said.  
  
"Oh, sorry that I just jumped all over you again. Damn, I'm being an asshole lately."  
  
"I just wanna tell you that you really scared me last nite. I was honestly afraid of you!" I said.  
  
"Why? What did I do that was so scary?" he asked.  
  
"Shane, you were crazy. You grabbed me tightly and wouldn't let go. You hurt me. You really did. It just scared me cause I didn't think you could or would get like that."  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess I was just trying to make a point."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's okay. I'm fine. No harm done. Just please don't do it again?" I said.  
  
"Never. You have my word!" He kissed my cheek and held me close to him. 


	29. Memories

A/N: Oh my God!!! 95 reviews!!! Do ya'll even know how much you kick ass!!! And to Stacychicky, I never even thought of all those things!! lol The things you guys come up with about my story that I don't! lol That's why ya'll kick ass. lol Keep reviewing!!! (  
  
A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates.but the damn disk lost my chapter 29! Pissed me off cause I couldn't remember what was in that chapter and it was a pretty good one! So, ya'll will have to deal with this not so good chapter. I hate computers! lol  
  
  
  
"Wow, it feels so weird to be here," I said as we walked into the back entrance of the arena. Jeff walked up beside me and rested his arm on my shoulder.  
  
"Lots of memories here, huh?" Jeff said with a smile. I chuckled and looked around the back area. All the memories came back to me from Jim, to Matt, to Jeff, to Amy, to Denny's, even Seth.  
  
"Yeah there are!" I said.  
  
"We'll have to make a trip to Denny's tonite," Jeff smiled devilishly.  
  
"OH NO!!! Not a good idea!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" Shane asked walking up behind us. He pushed lightly on my back to move me, but I didn't budge.  
  
"It was just some fun that Jeff had with Case and a waiter," Amy laughed.  
  
"What?" Shane asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing. Jeff was just being an ass that nite," I said.  
  
"What nite?" Shane asked a bit frustrated.  
  
"I'm never an ass!" Jeff said pretending to be hurt.  
  
"The nite my life began. The best nite of my life! The only downside to it was that I met him!" I exclaimed with a laugh. Jeff's jaw dropped as he grabbed his chest. He fell to the ground and I stood over him laughing. "Get up. You know, you suck as an actor!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he said as I pulled him to his feet.  
  
"I really missed out on a lot cause I haven't a clue what the hell you are talking about!" Shane said.  
  
"Oh, it's just about Casey's first nite here. This is where her life seriously began!" Trish said with a smile as we walked to our locker rooms. I threw my stuff in the Diva's locker room and walked across the hall to the guys' room. I sat on a bench and sighed as Jeff turned to look at me.  
  
"Lots of memories here, huh?" Jeff said. I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Yeah. The only thing missing is the rain!" I laughed. Jeff reached behind his back and smiled that sadistic smile of his.  
  
"I thought you might say that, so I got this," Jeff said as he whipped out a supper soaker and sprayed me with it. I tried to shield myself from the water, but failed. I stood up as he began to laugh hysterically. I was dripping with water and he was having a good time.  
  
"Just wait Mr. Hardy. You'll get yours!" I said as I walked out of the locker room.  
  
"Case, what the hell happened to you? Did a rain storm come without the rest of us knowing?" Amy laughed as she passed me in the hall.  
  
"Jeff was being his normal ass self! He pulled out a super soaker on me!" I said as I walked into the empty Diva's locker room. "I can't believe he did that!"  
  
I laughed as I pulled out a towel. I dried myself off a bit and put a cd I burned into my cd player. I turned the speakers up as loud as possible and rocked out to Nickleback, Tool, Marilyn Manson, Slipknot, and many others. I jumped off the bench and began playing my own air guitar as Trish walked in the room. She walked over to the cd player laughing and turned it down. I stopped and turned to face her as she clapped.  
  
"Where's a camera when ya need one!?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh. Whatever," I laughed as I dug through my bag for my wrestling clothes.  
  
I was going for a whole new look. Something that really showed off my extreme style. I wore a pair of cut up baggy black jeans, white boy shorts, and a dark blue thong. I had on a cut up tight short green t-shirt with a tighter bright pink tank top under it. I put on my blue, green, purple, and black armbands. I smiled as I began to work on my hair, make- up, and paint. I pulled my blue and purple streaked hair into pigtail buns and pulled on a white bandana that I had written Angel on in black, green, blue, purple, and pink paint.  
  
"Wow, you are turning into Jeff more and more each time you go out there!" Trish laughed.  
  
"Well, everyone seems to want me to be like Jeff, so I'm going to be. Plus, I like all this!"  
  
"Ya know, Vince doesn't like all these changes," Trish said.  
  
"Why? It's not affecting my character any."  
  
"It does in a way. I mean, when you first came out, you wore all black and long sleeved shirts with your hair down. Now you wear colors, tank tops, t-shirts, and everything else. You're becoming less mysterious, MYSTIC ANGEL."  
  
"I guess you're right, but this is showing everyone who I am."  
  
"I know and we all love who you are. Just don't change your style too much."  
  
I smiled and walked towards the curtain. I waited for my cue on the monitor before I ran out there. Spike was out there and getting his ass kicked. I ran out and tried to save him, but Rico gave me one of his super kicks and I landed with a thud. When I "came to", 3 minute warning was walking back up the ramp and Jeff was lying in the middle of the ring in pain. Bubba was at his side yelling at Jamal and Rosey. I slid into the ring and helped Jeff up. The four of us walked up the ramp and backstage.  
  
"God, those things hurt!" I exclaimed rubbing my jaw.  
  
"Uh yes, the Rico super kick. Hurts like hell," Matt said with a smile.  
  
"Angel, why'd you go out there tonite?" Jeff asked as I leaned against a wall. I smiled as he stood in front of me with paint and sweat dripping down his face.  
  
"I don't know. You three are friends and you needed help. And I help out my friends," I said as I started to walk away. He grabbed my arm and looked back at him. He smiled and let me go.  
  
"Thanks. And you uh, you look great," he said. I nodded and walked away. I stood by the curtain and watched Trish and Ivory's match. After the match, Trish and Victoria began to argue. Then Victoria attacked Trish and I ran out. I grabbed the back of Trish's head and slammed her onto the steel stage. I looked at Victoria and smiled at her. She glared at me and scoop slammed me. I grabbed at my back and Trish slammed my head into the stage. She then went after Victoria and officials were being brought out to stop the three of us from brawling. The three of us went backstage grabbing different body parts. I walked to the guy's locker room to watch Eric Bichoff's announcement for the women's title belt.  
  
"Asshole! Asshole!" everyone chanted.  
  
"Don't start with me!" Eric exclaimed. "I'm changing the woman's title match for Survivor Series. It's not going to be a singles match between Mystic Angel and Trish Stratus. Now it's a three way hardcore match! It will be Trish, Mystic Angel, and Victoria!"  
  
The crowd erupted into cheers and I smiled. 'Fun' I thought. Shane grabbed my hand and we walked to the curtain. We stood waiting for the music to hit.  
  
"Why do you have on two masks?" I asked Shane. He smiled as we heard the beginning of his music.  
  
"JR, have you seen Mystic Angel's new outfit?!" King exclaimed joyfully.  
  
"Yeah, she's really turning into a member of team extreme!" JR replied.  
  
"All I can say is, THONG, THTHONG, THONG, THONG!" King exclaimed.  
  
"Oh good Lord King! She's young enough to be your daughter!" JR said.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to control myself if she was my daughter! WOO!"  
  
"Oh please!"  
  
Shane did his Hurricane pose and held my hand as we walked to the ring. We got in the ring and Shane immediately took off the top mask. I crossed my arms and watched him curiously as he climbed out to the ring. He walked to the barricades and placed the mask on a boy about 8 years old. I smiled and nodded in approval. He climbed back into the ring as Stacy and Test came out. I kissed Shane's cheek lightly and cheered him on as the match started. In the end Test got the win and Stacy made him do his "testicale" speech. I helped Shane up the ramp and backstage. I walked to the Diva's locker room to shower and change before going to Denny's with Trish, Shane, Jeff, and Amy. I was gathering my gear as Trish and Stacy walked out of the showers.  
  
"I hate you," I said to Stacy as she put lotion on her legs.  
  
"Excuse me?!" she said.  
  
"I wish I was as tall as you," I said with a smile.  
  
"At least you're not as short as Trish," she replied.  
  
"I'm not that short, LEGS!" Trish exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"I hate to tell you, but I'm not that much taller than Trish," I said.  
  
"Oh, really? I thought you were," Stacy said.  
  
"I'm not that short. I'm average height!" Trish argued.  
  
"Trish, we're average height," I said.  
  
"Right, Stace, you are the one that's not!" Trish exclaimed. Stacy laughed as I threw my bag over my shoulder. I walked out the door and stood with the others as we waited for Trish.  
  
"Let the fun begin!" Jeff smiled. I glared at him as Shane put his arm around me.  
  
"Jeff, I swear, if you do anything tonite, I will kill you!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I don't get it. I don't understand what's goin on!" Shane exclaimed.  
  
"You'll see if that waiter is there," Amy smiled.  
  
"Ames, you're not helping here!" I said.  
  
"Ready!" Trish announced walking out of the locker room. We walked out of the arena and towards the car.  
  
"I hope SETH is there," Jeff smiled.  
  
"Don't you even, Jeffrey!" I said pushing him slightly.  
  
"I'll TRY to behave myself," he said pushing me back. I fell off the sidewalk and twisted my ankle. I reached down immediately and grabbed at it.  
  
"OWE! DUMBASS!!!!" I yelled. Jeff rushed to my side and helped me up.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he asked seriously putting his arm around my waist.  
  
"That was my fuckin ankle!"  
  
"Jeff what did you do to my girlfriend?" Shane asked jokingly.  
  
"Shane, she's really hurt."  
  
"I'll be okay. I just need to wrap it again," I said with a sigh as Jeff helped me into the car.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you," Jeff said wrapping my ankle. I smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"I know. I'm fine. Don't worry about it."  
  
We got to Denny's and were escorted to a booth. OUR booth. I sat between Shane and Jeff studying the menu.  
  
"I don't know why you are bothering to read that," Jeff said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We all know what you want," Jeff smiled.  
  
"Oh? And what's that?!" I asked looking at him.  
  
"Can I get a chocolate shake? I'll have the sampler," Jeff said imitating my voice and actions like that nite. I hit him over the head with my menu and laughed.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" our waiter asked. I looked up at him and smiled. I immediately hid my face with the menu.  
  
"Holy shit. It's him," I whispered to Jeff.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't wanna see him?" Jeff whispered back. I glared at him as the he came to Jeff. "I'll order for you."  
  
"What can I get for you?"  
  
"I'll have a chocolate shake, a coke, the grilled chicken, and sampler with honey mustard," Jeff said. He grabbed the menu away from me and handed it to Seth as I buried my head into his shoulder.  
  
"What was that all about?" Shane asked as Seth walked away. I picked up my head and looked at him.  
  
"That would be Seth. The guy Jeff had a little fun with that nite," Amy said as he walked back to the table.  
  
I tried to hide my face as he placed the drinks down. "You guys are wrestlers, right?" he asked looking at me.  
  
"That's right," Trish said.  
  
"Casey?! It's me, Seth!" he exclaimed. I looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that would be me," I said.  
  
"Wow, you've changed. A LOT!" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I know. This is who I am though," I said.  
  
"So, you're a wrestler now?" he asked intrigued.  
  
"Yep. That's my job," I replied. He smiled and began to sit down with us. Jeff began to laugh as Shane looked at Seth curiously.  
  
"So, why didn't you ever call me?" he asked with a bit of hurt in his voice.  
  
"Well, I knew I wouldn't be here for a long time, so I didn't see the point," I said.  
  
"Plus she has a boyfriend," Amy piped in.  
  
"Oh, you do?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, she does," Shane said.  
  
"Dude, I didn't know you were interested in her. I thought she was completely single. If I knew you were gonna go for her, Jeff, man, I wouldn't have told you I was into her," Seth said standing. He put the try under his arm and stood there staring at us.  
  
"It's not me," Jeff said shyly.  
  
"No, I am," Shane said protectively.  
  
"Oh, sorry man. I'm sure your food is almost ready," Seth said walking away.  
  
"Get a little jealous?" Trish asked sipping her diet coke.  
  
"No, I don't know what you're talking about," Shane said putting his hand on mine.  
  
"Shane, you were a little over the top," I said.  
  
"Sorry that I don't like having my girlfriend fawned over like that!" Shane said.  
  
"It's okay. I thought it was sexy! Very hot," I whispered in his ear. A smile grew on his face as Seth came back with our food.  
  
After we ate, we went back to the hotel and to bed. Once I woke up in the morning I called Jessy and made arrangements to meet up with her and spend the day with her. Shane, Jeff, Trish, Amy, and I drove the three hours from Boston to the University of Southern Maine in Gorham. I took a deep breath as I got out of the car and a van pulled up next to us. Four muscular men got out and I smiled as the bigger of the four lifted me in the air.  
  
"How did ya'll know we'd be here?" I asked as he set me down.  
  
"Jeff called me," Matt said as he brought a very pleased, Amy, into his arms.  
  
"So, we wanted to surprise you," John said.  
  
"Yeah, the others are on their way to New Hampshire. Vince said that it would be okay as long as we were at the arena by 5:00," Rey said as Adam kissed my cheek.  
  
"Let me call my friend so we can get out of the cold," I said pulling out my cell.  
  
"How's she dealing with being here?" Adam asked Shane in a whisper.  
  
"She's been very quiet, but she wants to see Jessy," Shane replied.  
  
"Are we ready?" I asked pocketing my phone. They nodded and followed me to Jessy's hall. She stood there waiting as I walked up to her with my gang. She opened the door for us and led us up to her room.  
  
"I'm glad you came," Jessy said hugging me.  
  
"Me too," I said as the others stood in the doorway. "You know the guys."  
  
"Ummm.....yeah," she said with an unsure smile. I chuckled and pulled them in.  
  
"Well, this is Rey, John, Matt, his girlfriend Amy, Trish, Jeff, and of course you recognize Adam," I said.  
  
"You bet I do," she said under her breath.  
  
"And this is the love of my life, Shane," I said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Nice to meet you," they chorused.  
  
"So, what do you do at this place?!" I asked.  
  
"This," she said casually.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"This. We sit here, watch tv, and watch my roommate play X-Box."  
  
"No parties?" John asked.  
  
"Nope, none that I'm aware of," she said as someone knocked on the door. "Yeah!"  
  
The door opened to reveal a dark haired, hat wearing, big brown eyed guy. I instantly remembered him. Ben, Jesse's best friend, number one state high school wrestler in his weight class, and uniform number 2 on his high school football team. He stood about 5'7" and weighed about 175 lbs. And you guessed it, I had a crush on him.  
  
"Oh, party?" he asked stepping in the room.  
  
"No, just Casey and her family," Jessy said sitting on her bed.  
  
"Casey? Your best friend Casey? The one I met at my wrestling match?" he asked looking at each of us and stopping to stare at Trish.  
  
"Yeah, that would be me," I said shyly with a small smile.  
  
"Wow, you didn't look like this before!" he said.  
  
"I know. My job kinda changed me," I said.  
  
"That's right. You're a wrestler. We'll have to wrestle later. To see who's better," he said with a smile as he sat on Jessy's roommate's bed.  
  
"You gonna introduce us?" Adam asked.  
  
"OH! Yeah, sorry. Ben, this is my family. I'd like you to meet Rey, John, Adam, Trish, and Amy. The freak and egotistical ones are my bothers. Jeff, the freak and Matt, Version One. And Mr. Green Lantern is my boyfriend, Shane. Everyone, this is Ben," I said.  
  
"Okay....Anyways, Jess, where's Amy? I have a math question," he said.  
  
"At class. She should be back around 1:45," she said as he stood.  
  
"Okay thanks. Casey, come see me before you leave and we'll wrestle," he said standing close to me. He smiled and I nodded.  
  
"Wait. Why not now?" I asked. He nodded and we all followed him to his half empty room.  
  
"Case, I want pictures before you leave," Jessy said. I took off my coat and handed her my camera.  
  
"Right there. Knock yourself silly!" I laughed as Ben and I locked up.  
  
"Casey, go easy on him. Do technical moves!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Please, give me all you've got!" Ben said. I pushed him away and shook my head.  
  
"I can't. I could kill you with most of my moves."  
  
"Yeah, right. Wrestling is fake!" he laughed.  
  
"WHAT?!" the guys exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no. That's not good," I said as they closed in on Ben. "Guys, chill. He's not a fan. Non fans don't understand the pain we go through."  
  
"Have you ever been to a live event?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Nope. Don't care to either," Ben said.  
  
"Then shut your mouth. You have no right to judge whether it's real or not!" Matt argued.  
  
"Ben, I've seen them in action. They're brutal! Seriously, they go through a lot of crap," Jessy said defending us.  
  
"Oh come on! You just need to be a good actor!" Ben laughed.  
  
"Let's prove to him that it's not all fake," I said pulling Trish into the middle of the room. "This is gonna hurt like hell!"  
  
"Casey, this isn't a good idea. The floor is HARD! It doesn't give like the ring will," Trish said.  
  
"Alright, does one of you guys wanna show him what we do and love?!" I questioned putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"I'll do it!!" Adam said grinning that grin of his.  
  
Adam and I locked up as best as possible since he has that one foot of tallness over me! We went through chops, kicks, spears, suplexs, and body slams. It went pretty well, even though I did run into the desk. I even did the whisper in the wind off the spare bed. We were finally finished, I was dead, he was dead, and everyone was cheering. Even people that just wanted to see what all the commotion was about. Ben sat on his bed with a look of amazement on his face. I got to my feet through all the pain and walked towards him.  
  
"Still fake?" I asked sitting next to him. His big dark brown eyes looked right into mine.  
  
"No way. You guys really do put yourselves through a lot of pain," he said softly.  
  
"Yeah and that wasn't even half of what we do," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, normally I would be flying through the air in a flip, or bouncing off the ropes to do a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, or something like that. We go to bed exhausted with bruises, cuts, and anything else. Some even have to be rushed to the hospital for a concussion or broken bones or even worse. We kill ourselves out there because we want to make the fans happy and we love our job. I don't regret anything about this!" I said. The guys shook their heads in agreement.  
  
"I'm sorry that I judged you guys like that. I didn't mean to offend you," Ben apologized.  
  
"Why do we go explore Portland?! Jessy, Shane and I will go with you?" I said.  
  
"Can't. My piece of crap car doesn't work," she said.  
  
"Oh. Great. Well, ummmm..," I said thinking of our options.  
  
"Why don't you and Jessy come with me?" Ben asked.  
  
"Okay and the others can go how they got here," I said.  
  
"Case, I'd rather us go together," Shane whispered to me.  
  
"Shane, please. I don't get to spend anytime with Jessy," I pleaded.  
  
"Alright. I just don't trust him," Shane said.  
  
"Shane, he's got a girlfriend," I laughed.  
  
"OH! Wow, I feel stupid now. That's been happening a lot lately hasn't it?" Shane said.  
  
"Its okay, Sugar. I still love you," I smiled before kissing his lips softly.  
  
"Let's go get our shop on!" Trish laughed. Amy rolled her eyes and we all headed out the door. 


	30. We Are the Champions, My Friends

A/N: Believe it or not..Ben is actually like that. But he's the sweetest in the world! Yes....I'm in love with him.....but the bastard has a girlfriend! J/K He's a good guy and he would only say that to push my buttons anyways. And it's true though. I even get pissed about it when someone tells me it's fake..it's like, go to a show...really watch it...you'll see it's not! Lol  
  
A/N: Holy shit!! 100 reviews!!! I never thought I'd ever be up that high! Thank you all so much!!! You all deserve a cookie!! Lol But seriously, I love you all and thank you so much for all the positive feed back!  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I'm having my first pay per view match tonite," I said excitedly as I laced up my boots.  
  
"You totally deserve it!" Stacy said applying her makeup.  
  
"Ready to have our interview?" Trish said placing the women's belt around her waist.  
  
"Don't get too attached to that!" Victoria said grabbing a chair.  
  
"The three of us walked out of the locker room together and down the hall. Victoria and I stood beside the cameraman and watched as Terri interviewed Trish.  
  
"So Trish, tonites the big nite. Are you nervous at all? Your opponents are two new girls to the roster, but show a lot of promise," Terri said.  
  
"No Terri, I'm not nervous. Yes, Angel is very talented and Victoria is, well, crazy!" Trish said with a laugh. "But seriously, these girls do have a shot at beating me but I plan on delivering 100% Stratusfaction!"  
  
"You'll give anyone with balls 100% Stratusfaction! As long as you get higher in the business!" Victoria said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Terri asked shoving the mic in Victoria's face. Victoria looked down at her and pushed the mic away before holding up the chair.  
  
"Trish, tonite, not only will I have the belt, but that pretty little face of yours will be smashed!" Victoria said walking away. I walked up to Trish and Terri and looked at Victoria as she walked away.  
  
"What a nut!" I said with a laugh.  
  
"Angel, are you nervous at all? This is your first pay per view," Terri said.  
  
"Terri, I'm goin into a hardcore match! This is where I belong! I'm not nervous at all," I said. "But Trish, I'm sorry about all those run ins. Really I am. I hope we can still be friends after I win the belt."  
  
"Yeah Angel. I would love to still be friends, but there's one little problem with that. I'm keeping the belt!" Trish said.  
  
"Fine, whatever. Just be careful and good luck!" I said shaking her hand. I walked away as Terri continued to interview Trish.  
  
"Case, you're gonna rock out there," Matt said kissing my cheek.  
  
"I hope so Matty," I smiled.  
  
"Dad said he's taping it and will be cheering you on," Matt said as Jeff picked me up in his arms.  
  
"You're gonna be great kiddo," Jeff said.  
  
"I wish Mark and Shannon were here," I sighed.  
  
"Who says I'm not?" a soft southern voice said from behind me. I turned around and wrapped my arms around the long haired blonde's neck.  
  
"SHAN!" I exclaimed. "How was the wedding?"  
  
"Great, I just wish ya'll could have been there," he said with a bright smile.  
  
"I saw the picture on your website. Crystal looked beautiful," I said.  
  
"She is beautiful!"  
  
"CASEY!" Crystal yelled running towards me.  
  
"Crystal! Congratulations!" I exclaimed as we embraced in a hug.  
  
"Thanks! I just had to come with Shan to wish ya'll good luck," Crystal said.  
  
"It's good to see you both!" I said with a smile.  
  
"We loved the statue Jeff," Crystal said kissing his cheek.  
  
"I'm glad!" he replied happily.  
  
"Karen told me to tell you to call her. She'd love to go out with you," Crystal whispered in Jeff's ear.  
  
"I'll have to do that," he whispered back.  
  
"Casey, you're on in 5," a tech announced.  
  
"Well, here I go!" I said nervously.  
  
"You'll do fine," Matt said.  
  
I smiled as everyone game a good luck hug. I walked down the hall and stood with the girls.  
  
"Case!" Shane yelled running up to me.  
  
"The following match is a three way hardcore match for the women's title. Now entering the ring, the current women's champion, TRISH STRATUS!" Trish walked down the ramp to her new music.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked lifting my ladder.  
  
"I wanted to walk out with you. I'll announce with JR and King," Shane replied as "Halo" started. I smiled and he helped me carry out the ladder.  
  
"Now entering the ring from Cameron, North Carolina. Being accompanied to the ring by the Hurricane, MYSTIC ANGEL!" I held the ladder and kissed Shane before sliding into the ring.  
  
"Oh great! Here comes psycho bitch," I said to Trish as Victoria walked down with her chair.  
  
"Trish and I smiled at each other and double teamed Victoria. As Trish and Victoria fought it out on the outside of the ring, I set the ladder up inside the ring by the ropes. I climbed to the top and took them both out with the corkscrew moonsault. I quickly covered Trish and she kicked out on one. I got up and was nailed in the back with a chair shot by Victoria. I turned around and was drop kicked. Victoria picked me up by my hair and slammed me into the apron. I laid on the ground and Victoria went after Trish. Trish grabbed a trash can lid and hit Victoria's head. As Victoria wobbled, Trish slid her into the ring and threw a trash can in the ring. Trish got inside and was hit by the trash can. Victoria went for the cover, but I broke it at one. I folded the ladder up and moved it to the opposite side of the ring after whacking Victoria with it. I laid it on the mat and opened it. I jumped onto the ropes, jumped off onto the ladder in a springboard way, and did a flip onto Victoria. I called this Heaven's Light. She was laid out. Trish hit me with a standing clothesline. She grabbed the ladder and placed it on me. She came down on me with a leg drop and injured herself. She held her leg and Victoria delivered a couple kicks to her side. I slowly got up as Trish was whipped into the ropes. I held onto her arm and we clotheslined Victoria. I went onto the post and did Magic as Trish waited with a can lid in hand. I stood and was hit with it. I stood there dazed and was whipped into the corner. Trish used her forearm to hit me in the head. I pushed her away and jumped up to the second rope. I jumped off and brought her down in a tornado DDT. I threw Victoria out of the ring and nailed Trish with the trash can. I climbed up to the top of the post and pulled off Halo's Twist. I went for the cover and heard "Halo" sound throughout the arena. Shocked, I stood up and Shane was there to raise my hand. As I stood in the middle of the ring, I listened to the crow cheering and whistling. It was an amazing feeling.  
  
"And here's your winner. The new WWE Women's Champion, MYSTIC ANGEL!" Shane handed me the belt and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Congratulations champ!" he said happily. I smiled and held my belt up high. Blood lightly trickled down my face and all I cared about was showing off the belt. I got out of the ring and walked around it holding out my belt for the fans to touch. When I reached the ramp, Shane took my hand and we walked up the ramp.  
  
"I've never been so happy!" I exclaimed examining my belt.  
  
"Are you hurt at all? I mean besides the cut on your head," Shane asked concerned. I looked at him, smiling as Jeff lifted me in the air.  
  
"That was great!" Jeff said.  
  
"What the hell was that ladder move?!" Shannon asked excitedly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"Thanks Jeff. Shan that was Heaven's Light. Matty, I'm...well, I am injured. But that doesn't matter! I have a belt!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What's hurt?" Shane asked.  
  
"Well, it's my turn!" Jeff said kissing my cheek and walked away.  
  
"Case, what's hurt?" Shane asked.  
  
"Well, my chest from the ladder leg drop and my back from the chair shot. Nothing terrible," I explained not losing my smile.  
  
"Let's get you to the trainers," Shane said grabbing my arm.  
  
"No, I wanna watch Jeff's match," I said.  
  
"You can watch it in there. Come on, please?" Shane asked giving me his puppy dog look.  
  
I smiled and nodded as he pulled me into first aid. I laid on a stretcher and watched Jeff's match as the medic pried and prodded at me. My smile faded as I watched Jamal slam onto him. My eyes grew big as I threw my hands over my open mouth. My eyes watered as I stared at the screen.  
  
"Is..Jeff....is....," I stuttered as Shane instantly put his arm around me.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine. Don't worry, he's been through worse," Shane said trying to comfort me.  
  
"I hope so," I said as the medic placed a bandage on my head.  
  
"No serious damage done. But you will be in some pain from that leg drop. You'll be fine, just some bruising," the medic said. I nodded as we walked out of the room.  
  
"Jeff, oh my God!" I said as I ran up to him. I wrapped my arms around him as he struggled to walk.  
  
"I'm fine," he said painfully.  
  
"No, you're not fine. I'll walk you to first aid," I said as I supported him.  
  
"It's just some stomach pain. Partially my fault," he said as he sat on the stretcher.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"I haven't eaten all day," he replied looking straight into my eyes.  
  
"Jeff, I know more than most that doing that is not a good thing."  
  
"Now what are you talking about?" he asked as the medic began to look him over.  
  
"You never heard about that? Well, I went into a house show with nothing in my stomach. The last thing I ate was a spoon full of Matt's lasagna the nite before. So, I passed out during my match with John," I explained.  
  
"That's not good. Case, you shouldn't do that," he said.  
  
"And neither should you. Look, I don't want anything to happen to you. You mean too damn much to me," I said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, I have that affect on women!" he said with a cocky tone. Acting offended, I slapped his arm.  
  
"Come on Hardy, let's get you some food," I said as he stood off the stretcher.  
  
"No, you go spend time with Shane. I'm gonna leave early and go to bed," he said as we walked out of first aid.  
  
"Are you sure? Promise me you'll get some food?" I said.  
  
"I promise," he said kissing my cheek. I smiled and watched as he walked away. I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself as a chill ran down my spine.  
  
"Are you okay, Case." I turned around and looked up into the blue eyes of Jay Reso.  
  
"Nothing, what are you talking about?" I asked as he walked next to me down the hall.  
  
"You just shook when Jeff kissed your cheek," he said.  
  
"No, I didn't," I said with a smile.  
  
He began to laugh as we came to a stop. I looked up at him and he put his hands on my shoulders. "Yeah, right. I just can't wait for the day when it all explodes! Really I can't!" He kissed my forehead and walked away. I shook my head and walked up behind Shane.  
  
"Ready?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, are you?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.  
  
"Can we go to a movie?" I asked readjusting my title belt.  
  
"A movie? Now? But you have a match tomorrow. And you're injured. Shouldn't you be resting for it?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm not tired. PLEASE?" I asked with a pout.  
  
"Fine, can we at least go shower first?" he asked as we walked to the car.  
  
"No. If we stop at the hotel to shower, we'll never get to a movie."  
  
"Fine, I can never say no to that face," he said kissing my lips. I smiled as he ran his fingers down my cheek.  
  
"I'm so happy! I can't believe that I actually have the belt!" I said bringing it up to my lips. He chuckled a bit as we pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater.  
  
"What are we seeing?" he asked holding my hand as we walked in the theater.  
  
"Can we see The Ring?" I asked with a smile. He smiled and nodded as he paid for us to get in. We settled in the seats and I cuddled up close to him. He sipped the coke he had gotten and rubbed his hand up and down my back.  
  
By the end of the movie I was officially scared out of my mind. We got back to the hotel and I was on alert the whole time. My smile had long faded and Shane had to literally put me to bed. I woke up the next morning attached to Shane. He didn't seem to mind, he had his arms wrapped tightly around me.  
  
"Good morning, Angel," Shane said with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Morning," I said kissing his forehead.  
  
"Scary movie, huh?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Scary is an understatement," I said as he let me go and rolled on his back.  
  
"I've never seen someone so scared of a movie before!" he said with a light laugh.  
  
"Shut up!" I exclaimed getting up. I walked into the bathroom and took a much needed shower. I pulled on a pair of black low rise flares that I had decorated with glitter, paint, and shaped patches. On the butt of the jeans I had painted Angel on them and Mystic down the legs. I pulled on the tank that Jeff had created for me for the photo shoot and laced up a pair of combat boots. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail and walked out.  
  
"You're look gets more strange and different as time goes on!" Shane said as he gelled his hair.  
  
"But you love it," I said kissing his lips softly.  
  
"You bet I do!" he laughed. "Did you read the line up for tonite?"  
  
"No, who do I have tonite?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"Stacy. For the belt. In a bra and panties match," he said softly.  
  
"Excuse me? I don't believe I heard you correctly. Did you say bra and panties match?"  
  
"Ummmm.....yeah," he said.  
  
"What the fuck! I just had a hardcore match! And now they're putting me in this shit?! No, I won't do it. I said I would never do these kinds of matches and I mean it!" I stormed out of the room and ran down the stairs. I jumped into a cab and drove to the arena where I knew Vince would be having a staff meeting. I knocked on the door lightly and took a deep breath.  
  
"Casey!" Steph said bringing me into a hug.  
  
"Hey Steph. Is your father around?" I asked seriously.  
  
"Yeah, right inside. Why? Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, there is. I have problem with the match tonite," I said.  
  
"Okay, just give me a sec," she said walking away.  
  
"Come in Casey," her father announced. I walked in and he pointed to a seat next to him. I sat in it and he smiled at me. "Congratulations on last nite's win."  
  
"Thank you, Vince."  
  
"Steph tells me you have a problem with your match tonite?" I nodded as he stood. "I think I know what it is. You don't want to be involved in a bra and panties match."  
  
"Right. I mean, it's fine for some of the other girls, but it doesn't fit my character or my own personality. I said to myself from the very beginning that I would never do these kinds of matches. I'm better than this Vince!" I said.  
  
"Yes, you are much better than this. But unfortunately, Stacy isn't. She needs something to do. And since you're the champion now, you need to do this match with her. Things will get better. I promise. These matches will be very limited for you," he said sitting back down.  
  
"Daddy, are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, she is changing the minds of the men out there. Showing them that us women wrestlers are more than just good looks. We do have skill. Some more than the guys!" Steph said sitting on the other side of me.  
  
"Steph, every Diva goes through one of these matches. Might as well have her do hers now!" Vince argued.  
  
"I don't want there to be any problems. I'll take the match," I said quietly.  
  
"Good. You'll be fine out there. Steph, why don't you go round up some of the girls to give Casey some pointers," Vince said with a smile.  
  
"Yes Dad. Come on Case, we'll go find Trish and Stace," Steph said as we stood. I nodded and followed her out the door.  
  
"Steph, I really don't wanna do this. I don't have the body for this! I just don't feel comfortable doing this!" I said as we walked towards the Diva's locker room.  
  
"Girls, we have an issue. Casey is supposed to be in her first bra and panties match and hasn't a clue what to do," Steph said. Trish and Stacy looked up at us and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll help. You already know the rules. You just have to worry about the clothes," Stacy said standing.  
  
"And we can practice right now. Some of the guys are out there, but that'll get you used to all the fans!" Trish said putting her hand on my shoulder. I sighed as I sat down on the bench.  
  
"Now, I'll be wearing black, short, shorts and a tank top. You should wear something fairly loose so they can be taken off easily. Like a tank top and something spandexy," Stacy said. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.  
  
"I am not wearing any spandex pants!" I said.  
  
"Well, you could wear loose jeans, I suppose," Trish said.  
  
"If I don't wear a belt, I won't be able to walk down to the ring! All my jeans are way too big!" I said with a laugh.  
  
"What about shorts?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I could wear a pair of netted basketball shorts," I said.  
  
"Those would work! Do that and a shirt you don't mind getting ripped. It happens," Stacy said with a smile.  
  
"Aight," I said.  
  
"And wear pretty underwear!" Trish laughed. I smile and shook my head.  
  
"Shane dropped off your stuff earlier, so dig for some clothes and we'll go practice," Stacy said. I nodded and pulled out a dark blue pair of shorts. I ran down the hall and borrowed a black wife beater from Jeff and changed. Stacy and I walked down to the ring with Steph and Trish following us. Rob, Booker, Jay, Chris, Lance, and Andrew were standing around the ring talking.  
  
"Aight guys, we need to practice," I said.  
  
"Go for it!" Booker said.  
  
"We need to practice for a bra and panties match," Stacy said proudly.  
  
"SWEET!" Paul said walking down the ramp.  
  
"It's Casey's first one and she's not to comfortable with it all," Steph said.  
  
"Don't worry Case! You got an awesome body!" Jay said putting his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Come on guys. Please, don't make fun of this," I said.  
  
"Alright. We understand......go for it, but we wanna watch," Chris said with a smile as they all sat in metal chairs. I sighed as Stacy and I climbed into the ring.  
  
"Casey, don't worry. The most that'll happen tonite is that your top will get ripped off. I'm gonna be the one losing!" Stacy said with a laugh.  
  
I smiled and we locked up. After about an hour of having our clothes ripped off, we decided to stop and get into some real clothes so we could go out and sign autograph and do pictures. I got into the clothes I came to the arena in and walked out with Jeff, Shane, and Trish. I patted my belt proudly and walked down the line stopping at anyone that wanted to talk to me. Finally it was an hour to show time and we all needed to get ready. Jeff was still not 100% but insisted on goin out there anyways. I told Tommy to make sure that he didn't get too much time in because of his stomach problems. Tommy promised he would try to keep him out as much as he could.  
  
"I just found out you're gonna be interviewed on Byte This!" Trish exclaimed running up to me in the hall as I pulled up my arm bands.  
  
"Yeah, so?" I said.  
  
"That's pretty big!" Trish said excitedly. I nodded and walked away. I sighed as I stood next to Shane, Stacy, and Andrew behind the curtain.  
  
"You'll do fine out there! Don't worry," Shane said kissing my paint covered cheek.  
  
"I just hope I don't get too nervous about having my top ripped off," I said.  
  
"I'll be easy. Don't worry," Stacy said with a smile as "Legs" sounded. She and Andrew headed out there and into the ring. She grabbed a mic and began to speak. "Angel, you did a great job out here last nite. But that was your element. I believe it's about damn time for me to have that belt. So I'm challenging you to a bra and panties match for the women's title. That is, if you're woman enough!"  
  
"Stacy, I'm more woman than you'll ever be!" I exclaimed as Shane and I walked out together. The crowd cheered as I throw the mic down and ripped off my belt. I handed it to Shane and ran to the ring.  
  
I slid in and started delivering slaps to her chest. She back into the ropes and I whipped her into the opposite side. She came back and I put her into a tilt-a-whirl back breaker. I quickly ripped her shirt off and the crowd went nuts! She got up and started hitting me with the Diva slaps. She whipped me into the corner and pushed her foot up under my chin. The ref stopped her and she backed away as I grabbed my throat. She came back to me and whipped me into the opposite corner. I hit the post and she ripped Jeff's wife beater off me from behind. Again, the crowd went wild. I turned around and pushed her down. I bounced off the ropes and did a senton splash onto her. She slowly got up and I was ready with a dropkick. As she laid on the mat I climbed up the ropes and jumped off into a corkscrew. I quickly pulled her shorts down and won.  
  
"Here's your winner and still women's champion, MYSTIC ANGEL!" Shane jumped into the ring and tried covering me with his cape. I laughed as we got out of the ring.  
  
"Ya know, if you were gonna do that to my shirt I wouldn't have let you use it!" Jeff said walking up to me painfully.  
  
"Jeff, go rest! You're in too much pain!" I laughed as I walked by. I walked into the Diva's locker room and stopped short.  
  
"Hey Case, they were looking for you, so we had them come wait for you in here," Trish said.  
  
"Mel, Matt, hi!" I said excitedly as they stood. I went to hug them and decided it was better that I didn't because of the sweat and paint.  
  
"We just wanted to see you since you were in the state," Mel said. I smiled as she hugged me.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that cause now you're covered in my sweat and paint," I laughed.  
  
"That's okay. Nice job out there last nite. We were cheering you on the whole time," Mel said.  
  
"Thanks, ya wanna see the belt?!" I asked excitedly. She nodded and I grabbed it from Shane. I handed it to Mel and she and Matt got a good look at it.  
  
"Ready to see your nephew?" Matt asked walking to the bench.  
  
"Of course!" Matt picked up my new nephew, Luke, and brought him to me. "I probably shouldn't hold him right now. But I will eventually!"  
  
"True. But this is Luke Alexander," Matt said with a proud smile. I looked up at Shane and Trish and smiled.  
  
"You guys, look, this is my nephew Luke!" I said as they gathered around.  
  
"I know, we've met!" Trish said with a laugh.  
  
I spent some time with Mel, Matt, and Luke. Around 11:00 we all headed out of the arena and boarded our planes to go home. I laid my head on Shane's shoulder and slept the whole way to Raleigh. When we got there, the sun still wasn't up and I was more tired then ever. Shane, Jeff, Amy, and I got into Shane's Chrysler and tiredly drove to Cameron. We arrived at the Hardy house and decided to just leave our stuff in the car. We walked in the house, past Gil, and to our rooms. Amy went into her's and Matt's room, Shane and I into my room, and Jeff crashed in the hall between our rooms. 


	31. Yes Dad

"Shane, don't. It's too damn early," I said with my eyes shut as I felt a tongue lick my lips.  
  
"Case, it's not me baby," he replied as I felt him roll over.  
  
"Huh?!" I asked as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked into dark puppy dog brown eyes, but they weren't Shane's. I was licked once again and realized that I had a little beagle puppy sitting on my chest. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Shane exclaimed shooting up into a sitting position.  
  
"Where'd this beagle come from?" I asked excitedly as I wrapped my arms around it.  
  
"Surprise! And happy birthday Casey!" Gil said from my door way. I smiled and looked up at him.  
  
"Is this my surprise?!" I asked as the dog licked my face once again.  
  
"Yep. I've been calling her Luna. I hope that's alright," he said sitting on the corner of my bed. She jumped over to him with her tail wagging. He laughed as she licked his cheek. "Jeff told me that you love beagles and have always wanted one."  
  
"I have! I think they are the cutest in the world," I said.  
  
"Well, I hope you like her?" he questioned.  
  
"I love her! Luna, you said was her name?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I suppose you could change her name," he said.  
  
"No, I love it. Thank you so much!" I said kissing his cheek. "I really love her dad."  
  
"Dad?" he asked as his face glowed.  
  
"Yeah....is that okay?" I asked.  
  
"Of course it is! I just knew that you were calling Mark Callaway Dad immediately," he replied.  
  
"Well, he's still my dad, but so are you," I smiled as Luna laid down with her head resting on my leg.  
  
"That's good to hear sweetheart," he said kissing my forehead before he left.  
  
"Did you know about this?!" I asked Shane as he pulled on his jeans.  
  
"Possibly," he replied.  
  
"You did! Ass!" I said with a laugh.  
  
"I know," he smiled as he leaned on the bed to kiss my lips. "I'm gonna bring your stuff in and head home."  
  
"Do you have to?" I asked tilting my head to the side.  
  
"Yes I do. But I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. I believe my cats would like to see me!" I laughed and he pulled a shirt on.  
  
"Alright. I'm gonna miss you," I said with a pout.  
  
"I'm not gone yet! I'll leave after we, uh, well, ya know," he said wiggling his eyebrows me. I smiled and winked as he walked out the door.  
  
"OW!" someone yelled from the hall. I jumped up and ran to the door. Shane was laying face down on the floor with his legs on the back of Jeff. I covered my mouth as I burst out laughing. Amy rushed out and did the same. Luna thought it was a game and began jumping on the backs of the two guys.  
  
"What the fuck?" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"JEFFREY!!! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Gil yelled from downstairs.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in the hall, Jeff?" Shane said trying to stand but having no luck thanks to Luna. "Casey, Amy, stop laughing and help here!"  
  
"Sorry," I said through laughs. "Come here Luna." She looked up at me and ran to me. I picked her up in my arms and continued to laugh. Shane stood and we all stared at Jeff.  
  
"Jeff, why are you in the hall?" Amy asked trying to compose herself.  
  
"I WAS sleeping!" Jeff exclaimed as he sat up. He stretched and looked at us staring at him. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Most people don't sleep in the middle of hallways!" I exclaimed putting Luna down.  
  
"Yeah, well, it was either here or on the uncomfortable couch!" he said.  
  
"You could have slept in mine and Matt's room with me," Amy said as Jeff stood.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't really feel comfortable sleeping with my brother's girlfriend," he said crossing his arms. "I see you met Luna."  
  
"Yes I did! Thank you for telling Dad that I always wanted a beagle," I said giving him a hug.  
  
"I'll be right back, babe," Shane said running down the stairs.  
  
"It was no problem. You needed a dog anyways. Maybe I can get Liger back now!" he joked.  
  
"No, Liger will always be my dawg!" I said.  
  
"What was that? D-a-w-g? I can't even say it!" Jeff joked.  
  
"Shudd-up!" I said as Amy and Jeff laughed.  
  
"Alright, Angel. That's all of it!" Shane said throwing my stuff on the floor in the hall.  
  
"Thanks!" I said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Jeff, I put your stuff in the living room," he said with his hands on my waist.  
  
"Thanks man," Jeff said kissing Shane's cheek.  
  
"OH MAN!! Don't ever do that again!" Shane freaked out wiping his cheek frantically. I laughed as I put my hand on his face.  
  
"I love you," I said kissing his lips softly.  
  
"I guess I could leave a little later. Will you all excuse us?!" Shane said pushing me back into my room. I pulled away and shook my head.  
  
"No, you have to go. I'll talk to you tonite and see you tomorrow!" I said with a smile.  
  
"Alright. If you say so!" Shane said. "I love you!"  
  
"OH PUH-LEASE!" Jeff and Amy exclaimed in unison.  
  
I laughed and kissed Shane one last time. He left and the three of us walked down to the kitchen to enjoy some burnt pancakes made by Gil. I spent most of the day with Luna and Jeff. We took her for a ride on the four-wheeler to the lake. Her and Liger got along really well. He was like a brother to her in away. He even showed her the right way to chase the ducks! Later that nite, Jeff and I left Luna with Amy and Gil and drove to Raleigh to do some Christmas shopping.  
  
"I really don't know what to get anyone. Well, except for you and Trish. I'm clueless about Matt and Ames and even Shane!" I said as we walked through a clothing store.  
  
"Shane's easy. Give him you!" Jeff joked.  
  
"Hey now!" I laughed. "Seriously though."  
  
"Just get Matt a shirt. Amy, well, any clothes from Hot Topic would be good. And Shane....well, you'll figure it out. You are his girlfriend," Jeff said holding a shirt out and putting it up against me.  
  
"Okay, what the hell are you doing?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you and Trish are about the same size. So I figured whatever looks good on you and would fit you would probably fit her," Jeff said putting it back on the rack.  
  
"I hate to inform you, but I'm a wee bit bigger than she is!" I said with a laugh. I ran to a rack of shirts for men and shuffled through it. "OH!! Do you think Matt would like this?"  
  
"Ummmmm......as Matt Hardy Version 1.0, yeah. As Matt Hardy, the Matt Hardy, probably not!" Jeff laughed. I sighed and put it back.  
  
"I think I know what to get Shane," I said as I dragged Jeff out of the store and across the mall to a jewelry store.  
  
"And that would be my dislocated arm?!" Jeff joked as I let him go.  
  
"NO! A new chain. He lost his other one," I said as I looked in the cases.  
  
"Oh, so you mean I get to keep this?" he asked pointing to his arm.  
  
"I suppose. If you really want it!" I laughed. I pointed to a thick gold one and smiled. "What about this one?!"  
  
"If it were me, no....but since it's for Shane, yeah!" Jeff said with a smile. "So, you know what you're getting me, huh? Care to inform me?"  
  
"Nope. You won't find out till Christmas!" I said as I asked for the woman to take out the chain. She handed it to me and I looked at the price tag. "Jeff, look at this price and make sure I'm not seeing things."  
  
"It says 540 bucks. HOLY SHIT!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"That's what I thought. I love him, but not that much!" I laughed. The woman put the chain back and we left for another jewelry store.  
  
"I can't believe that was that much!" Jeff said.  
  
"I know. That was ridiculous!" I said as we looked in the cases. The man pulled out a thick gold chain, similar to the 540 dollar one. I looked at the tag and it was for 120. I smiled and showed it to Jeff. He took out of my hands and examined it.  
  
"Can I help you two?" a man in a nice pressed black suit said.  
  
"No, we're just looking," I replied politely. "Plus this guy is already helping us."  
  
"Does that catch your eyes?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, actually. I do like it," I said.  
  
"So do I," Jeff added.  
  
"I'm sorry but that's not for sale," he said taking it out of Jeff's hands.  
  
"Then why is it on display?" I asked.  
  
"I just is. We're thinking of getting more in. Now, there maybe some other stores that can cater to you," he said.  
  
"What are you saying?" I asked a bit offended.  
  
"Come Case. Let's just leave," Jeff said pulling on my arm.  
  
"No, I want to know what this man means!" I said ripping my arm out of his grip.  
  
"Please, we don't have anything that you'd like," he said.  
  
"Excuse me. We just said we were interested in that," I said pointing to the chain in his hands.  
  
"I know what you said. But we don't have any for sale," he repeated.  
  
"I'll just take that one!" I said reaching for it.  
  
"No you will not! Don't make me call the police!" he threatened.  
  
"Why would you do that? Do you think we were gonna steal it?!" I exclaimed. "Why would you think that?! Because we wear these clothes? Because we dye our hair bizarre colors? Is that why?"  
  
"Well, uh....."  
  
"Well, answer her!" Jeff demanded.  
  
"Yes, alright. Yes!" he exclaimed. "Now please leave!"  
  
"No! This is discrimination. I was gonna buy that for my boyfriend for Christmas. We're wrestlers with the WWE. We don't need to steal anything!" I argued.  
  
"You're superstars?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah, we are. And we were gonna buy that, but we suddenly changed our minds. Come on Case, we'll go do business else where!" Jeff exclaimed taking my hand. We walked out of the store and sat on a bench.  
  
"I can't believe that just happened. Nothing like that has ever happened to me before!" I exclaimed as Jeff put his arm around me.  
  
"They're just a bunch of assholes. Don't worry about it. We'll get a better chain for Shane someplace else that'll want our business," Jeff said.  
  
"You're right. But I have suddenly lost my will to shop. Can we go home?" I asked. He smiled and nodded as he took my hand and left.  
  
Jeff dropped me off and I walked in the house. Amy was walking into the living room with a cup of hot chocolate and smiled at me. I gave her a half hearted grin and began to walk up the stairs to my room.  
  
"Casey, what's wrong?" Amy called after me. I sighed and sat on the steps. "And why are you bagless?!"  
  
"Amy, Jeff and I just had the worst shopping experience ever in the history of.....us!" I said. She chuckled and sat on a lower step in front of me.  
  
"What's that supposed mean exactly?"  
  
"Jeff and I were shopping for a chain for Shane for Christmas. And well, I was really considering this one chain. But the manager came up to us and pretty much told us that if we didn't leave that he would call the police."  
  
"Oh my God. Why?"  
  
"Because I have black, red, and purple streaked hair and Jeff has black and blue hair. Plus our clothes," I said as I rested my chin on my fists.  
  
"Seriously?!" Amy exclaimed. I nodded as Luna came up and sat next to me. I patted her head and Amy stood. "Asshole. You should have told someone!"  
  
"Who was I gonna tell? Amy, I was already speaking to the manager," I said.  
  
"I don't know. I guess there really wasn't much you could do. But don't let some jerk like that ruin your love for shopping!" Amy laughed.  
  
"Me? Lose that? YEAH RIGHT!" I joked.  
  
"Casey, Shane called a little while ago," Gil announced from the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks! Now to get happy!" I said as I stood. I walked up the stairs with Luna right on my heels. I picked up my electric blue cordless phone and dialed his number.  
  
"Hello?" a woman answered.  
  
"I'm sorry. I must have dialed the wrong number."  
  
"That's quite alright dear," the woman said as we hung up. I shook my head and tried again.  
  
"Hello?" a woman answered again.  
  
"Hi. It's me again. I was wondering if you could tell me if this is Shane Helms' residence?" I said politely.  
  
"I'm sorry. No," she said as I heard a click.  
  
"Okay. What the hell is goin on here?!" I exclaimed as I tried once again.  
  
"Hello?!" a very aggravated woman said.  
  
"Okay, I know you must be getting mad. But, I'm Casey Piniarski and Shane is my boyfriend who I love dearly. Now, I have no clue who you are, but I know this is his number and I would like to talk to him," I said as nicely as possible.  
  
"Casey? Oh my! I'm a fool! Please forgive me. This is Shane's mother," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry. I must have sounded like a total pain!" I replied.  
  
"No, not at all dear. I'm Christine," she said.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Well, sort of!" I laughed.  
  
"I have to tell you. I'm looking forward to meeting you soon. You have my son quite flustered! In a good way. He's deeply in love with you. I'm just anxious to meet the girl in the pictures that I've seen. I must say that I've only seen some older pictures of you and you seem right for my son," she explained.  
  
"Oh, I've changed quite a bit since we first meet," I laughed.  
  
"So I've heard. Not just using a couple blue streaks! My son says that you're coming out of your shell and that he loves you more than ever. I'm hoping we can get together soon," she said.  
  
"MOM!" I heard Shane yell in the background.  
  
"That would be my cue to leave," she laughed. "It was good talking to you Casey."  
  
"You too!" I laughed.  
  
"Sorry about that Case," Shane said. "What did she say to you?"  
  
"Nothing that would hurt your rep!" I laughed. "Your mom seems like a great woman. I can't wait to meet her."  
  
"She can't either. She says fro me to pick you up tomorrow and the four of us can have dinner."  
  
"You don't sound too happy about that."  
  
"I'm just nervous."  
  
"Don't you think they'll like me?"  
  
"Of course I do! It's just that I've only had one other girl meet them and it didn't go too well. Plus they don't really like Jeff's style and the two of you are a lot alike."  
  
"Shane, your mother and I seemed to get along fairly well on the phone. Why would meeting face to face be any different?"  
  
"It probably won't."  
  
"Then stop worrying. Everything will be fine!"  
  
"Can you make brownies?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I told my mom all about the wonderful skittle brownies you made Jeff."  
  
"Okay, I'll do that tonite. You want skittles in them?"  
  
"Do you think I'm Jeff?! Could you put M&Ms in them?"  
  
"I suppose I can do that."  
  
"Thank you so much. I love you so much!"  
  
"Yeah, so I'm told!" I laughed.  
  
"Dress casually. We'll go to the Outback."  
  
"Okay. So my big baggy cut up jeans and cut up black wife beater!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"I'm just kidding! Don't worry. My Mystic Angel side will stay here."  
  
"I love that side of you. But I think it might scare off my parents!"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll dress like the Casey you originally met!"  
  
"Thank you baby! I love you Angel."  
  
"Love you too, Sugar. Now, I better go if you're gonna get those brownies!"  
  
"Alright, I'll be there at 3:00 so we can meet my parents in Raleigh at 5:00."  
  
"Can I drive?"  
  
"Yes, you can drive!" Shane laughed. I squealed with excitement and said goodbye.  
  
I put the phone in its cradle and ran into the kitchen. I searched through the cabinets and came up without any brownie mix.  
  
"Ames!" I yelled as I sat on the floor. "AMES!"  
  
"What?!" she exclaimed walking into the mess I made. "What the hell happened?!"  
  
"I'm meeting Shane's parents tomorrow and he wants me to make my brownies. But how can I do that if there's no mix?!" I spazed as I rocked back and forth.  
  
"Then let's go get the stuff you need." Amy smiled as she took my hand and pulled me to my feet.  
  
"Dad! Amy and I are goin to the store! Need anything?!" I yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Milk and eggs!" he yelled back.  
  
"Way ahead of ya!" I yelled as we walked out the door. Luna followed and jumped in Amy's car. "Luna, no. You stay here."  
  
"Case, just let her come. It's okay," Amy said as we got in. I sighed and we drove off.  
  
"M&Ms? I thought they were skittle brownies," Amy said as I threw a bag of M&Ms in a basket.  
  
"Shane wants M&Ms. Skittles are Jeff's thing," I replied.  
  
"You're nervous."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About meeting his parents," Amy said with a smile.  
  
"No, I'm not nervous. I'm never nervous!"  
  
"Case, girl, you're nervous!" Amy laughed.  
  
"Aight, Ames, I'm scared out of my mind. It's way past nerves!"  
  
"Why? His parents are really nice. You'll really like em."  
  
"I'm not worried about not liking THEM. I'm worried about them not liking ME!"  
  
"They'll love you. Everyone does."  
  
"But they're HIS parents! They don't have to like me for the simple fact that I'm with they're wonderful son!"  
  
"They're not like that. Trust me. If he loves you, they'll love you. And he loves you without a doubt! Girl, you have his heart totally!"  
  
"But that doesn't mean they'll truly like me."  
  
"Casey, it doesn't really matter if they like you or not! All that matters is that he loves you. And he does love you!"  
  
"I guess you're right. But you have to help me get dressed. I don't think I can do it without you!" I joked.  
  
"Probably not!" she said as we got into her car.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Case, what are you doin up?" Jeff asked walking in the back door.  
  
"I'm makin M&M brownies for Shane and his parents."  
  
"Ahh, meetin the rents for the first time?"  
  
"Yeah. What are you doin here anyways? Isn't it past your bedtime?" I asked as I mixed up the batter.  
  
"I was out for a walk with Liger."  
  
"And Liger would be....?"  
  
"At home," he said shyly. I chuckled and licked the spoon.  
  
"And the makes sense, how?"  
  
"I don't know. I figured I'd walk around at 3 in the morning and saw the light on here in the kitchen. Thought I'd stop in."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Yeah it is," he said sticking his finger in the batter. I slapped it and smiled.  
  
"I've worked too hard on these for your nasty paws to be all through it!"  
  
"I think I'm offended."  
  
"You think? And your head didn't explode? HOLY SHIT!" I joked. He picked up an egg and cracked it on my head. "You ass!"  
  
"Yeah, well," he said.  
  
"And to think, I went to all the trouble to make you these," I said putting a plate of skittle brownies under his nose. He reached for one and I pulled the plate away.  
  
"Okay, that was cruel," he said. I smiled sweetly and shrugged.  
  
"That's what you get for being an ass," I said putting the plate down.  
  
"PLEASE?!" he pleaded with a pout.  
  
"Jeffrey, don't you do that face with me. Shannon's the only one that pulls that face off with me," I said crossing my arms as yolk fell down my cheek and on the floor. "You do know that you will be helping me clean all this up, right?"  
  
"Please?" he said getting in my face.  
  
"UGH! Alright! Take em!" I said. He jumped up and down as I moved the plate down the counter for him to take one. He smiled as he took a big bite and half of it fell on the floor. "I can not believe you just did that."  
  
"Did what? This?" he said taking another brownie off of the plate and dropping it on the floor. His jaw dropped and he placed his hands over his mouth. "Did I do that?!"  
  
"You will die!" I exclaimed as I flung batter off the spoon and it hit the side of his face. His eyes grew wide in amazement as I stood there with my arms crossed, tapping the spoon on my shoulder.  
  
His lips curled into an evil devilish smile. He was thinking, thinking bad thoughts. He nodded slightly and picked up the measuring cup full of milk. He wiggled his eyebrows and threw the milk on me. It dripped off me and made a puddle on the floor. I picked up and egg, with the help of my softball skills, I nailed the middle of his forehead. Yolk dripped down his face as he opened a bag of brownie mix. He took a hand full and blew it onto me. Caked in mix, I picked up a hand full of batter I had just mixed and slammed my palm on his cheek. It slowly fell down to the floor. That was it, the end of the world. With a primal cry, he lunged at me with the jug of milk in one hand and an egg in the other. I screamed slightly and grabbed the bowl of brownie mix. It was an all out food fight. The kitchen was covered, as were we. He sat on my chest threatening to crack another egg on my face when Gil walked into the kitchen.  
  
"JEFFREY NERO HARDY! CASEY LEE PINIARSKI!!!" he yelled. Jeff immediately slid off me and sat next to me as we looked at Gil with fear in our eyes. "CLEAN THIS GOD DAMN MESS UP NOW!!!! THEN GO TO BED!!!"  
  
"Yes Dad," we said in unison. Gil threw a mop, bucket, and a couple sponges at us before retreating back to bed.  
  
"How is it that he scares me more than Mark?" I asked as I filled a bucket with water and soap.  
  
"I'm 25 and I'm still scared of him!" Jeff laughed.  
  
I shrugged and grabbed a sponge. I started scrubbing the counter while Jeff mopped the floor. When we finished the big jobs, we worked on the small crevices on the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jeff reach into the bucket. I kept working and sudden felt hot soapy water run down my face. I looked at Jeff and saw that he was kneeling with his hands over my head. He smiled and quickly went back to work innocently. I scooped up some water and threw it at him. I looked at the ceiling, as if to say, where the hell did that water come from. He soaked up water with the sponge and threw it at me. I gasped and pushed the bucket over onto him. He went to stand and slid back down to the floor. He laid on his back and I straddled his stomach. I took the bucket and with the water that was left in it, dumped it on his face. I smiled as we looked into each other's eyes deeply. I moved my face closer to his. I could feel his hot breath on my face. I gasped slightly and wiped his cheek with my hand as I pulled back. He looked up at me with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Umm....stray strand of hair," I said trying to smile. He nodded as I slid off him. I got up and began to clean up the mess we made once again. He stood and helped me. We glanced at each other and smiled.  
  
"I guess we're done," Jeff said leaning on the mop. I sat on the counter and blew a piece of hair out of my face. I nodded as I looked around.  
  
"Guess I should be getting to bed. I'll have to break it to Shane that we played with his brownies," I joked.  
  
"Yeah, guess so," Jeff muttered.  
  
"Jeff," I said. He looked at me and sighed.  
  
"I...I...I gotta go. Goodnite, Casey," he said as he walked out the door he came in.  
  
I put my head down and shook it as a tear rolled down my cheek. I pushed the others back as I jumped off the counter and threw the cleaning stuff in a closet. I walked up the stairs and Luna was asleep on the foot of my bed.  
  
"Hey girl," I said patting her head. Her tail wagged slightly as I sat down. I picked up a picture of Shane and me off my nitestand. I examined it and sighed as I pulled it close to my chest. "Luna, is it possible to love two men at the same time?" She tilted her head to the side as if she was in a thought process. "Your right. I'm just goin crazy. I don't love both of them. I definitely only love one of them." I smiled and placed the picture down. I crawled under the covers and drifted off into a content sleep as Luna curled up beside my head. 


	32. Meetin' the Rents

"Did Matt tell you about the cd I made for her?" Jeff asked Amy as they sat in the living room.  
  
"No, what cd?" Amy asked putting a spoon full of cereal in her mouth.  
  
"It was all love songs and I expressed how much I'm in love with her. I'm guessing she didn't listen to it cause I told her that I couldn't bear to see her with Shane. I'm glad she didn't, I don't think I could live without her," Jeff said. "I'd love to take it back, but I don't know what she may have done with it."  
  
"Oh Jeff. You really do love her, don't you?"  
  
"With all my heart and soul. But I know she loves Shane. And I know she's happy with Shane. I don't wanna be responsible for taking that away from her. I'd rather be without her than make her unhappy. She doesn't need that in her life."  
  
"Jeff, how do you know she doesn't really love you? How do you know she's just trying to hide it for the fact that she's part of YOUR family?"  
  
"I don't, but I'm almost 99% sure."  
  
"Maybe you should tell her. You may be surprised by what happens."  
  
"I can't. I just can't." He sighed and put his head down. "But it was so weird this morning. She was making those brownies of hers and we got into a food fight and then Dad made us clean it up. We started messing around with the water and stuff and she ended up on me. We were so close to kissing. I could feel her breath on my face. Amy, I just wanted her right there. I would have given anything to have just been able to, I don't know."  
  
"Fuck her?" Amy said causally. Her eyes slowly grew wide as she realized what she had said. Jeff burst out laughing as I walked into the room.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing!" they said together which made them laugh harder.  
  
"People around here get weirder everyday!" I said as I walked into the kitchen. I walked over to the counter and saw that there were rainbow colored brownies sitting on a plate covered in plastic wrap. I picked them up, smiled, and walked back into the living room. "Who did this?"  
  
Amy smiled and looked at Jeff. Jeff looked at me and shrugged. "The brownie fairy?" he joked.  
  
"Would this brownie fairy be about 6'1", 218 lbs, blue and black hair, have a sweet southern accent?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Ummmm.....no?" he said.  
  
"Thank you Jeff. I really appreciate it," I said placing the plate on an end table. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly. I kissed his cheek as I felt him pull me in closer.  
  
"Ah, Jeff, don't you have to go, do something?" Amy said standing.  
  
"No, don't think so," he answered not letting me go.  
  
"Jeff...." Amy said.  
  
"OH!! Yeah, I gotta go. Have fun tonite. They'll absolutely love you!" Jeff said he pulled away. He got up slowly and walked out the door.  
  
"Is there something I don't know about goin on around here?" I asked as Amy followed me into the kitchen. I sat on the counter and sipped a cup of coffee.  
  
"Not that I know of," Amy said rinsing out her bowl and placing it in the sink.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To get me dressed for tonite?" I asked as I slid off the counter. She smiled and nodded as we walked to my room.  
  
"Any ideas of what you wanna wear?" she asked as I sat on my bed, waiting to have clothes thrown at me.  
  
"Nope. I'm your canvas, paint me!" I laughed. She pulled out a pair of black flare pants and a light blue muscle tank.  
  
"Well, you wanna show them your personality, but you also don't want them to think you're a little, ummmm.....weird," Amy said pulling out more clothes as I changed.  
  
"No matter what I wear they're gonna think I'm weird. How many people do you know that dye their hair non-normal hair colors?" I asked as I looked at my full-length mirror. I cringed and began taking off the clothes.  
  
"Well, off the top of my head, three. You, Jeff, and Shane. But I know there are more. There must be!" she said as I put on a pair of khaki flares. I pulled on a black halter-top that was tied around my neck. I looked in the mirror and sighed. Amy turned around holding my light blue sweater duster and smiled. "That's it. You have to wear this. Complete with the black boots and this sweater duster.  
  
I smiled and finished my outfit. I put on my necklaces from Mark and Shane and the ring Shane had gotten me. Amy did my make-up in blues and I just threw my hair up in a half ponytail. I looked in the mirror and did a couple turns, fashion model style. Amy laughed as we walked down the hall.  
  
"You look great Angel," Shane said wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
"Thanks. You really think your parents will like this? Cause I could change," I said putting my hands on his shoulders.  
  
"You look great. They're gonna love you!" he said kissing my lips softly. I smiled and Amy handed me the brownies. "OH! You did make em! That's so sweet!"  
  
"I do what I can," I said casually as we got in his car.  
  
"My mom is so looking forward to these."  
  
"Well, I have a confession to make. I didn't make em," I said.  
  
"Oh? Who did? The brownie fairy?" he joked.  
  
"Weirdly, yes," I smiled.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked looking over at me.  
  
"Jeff did em. We kinda had issues last nite and he made them for me to make up for what we lost."  
  
"I don't get it, but I thank you both." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You're wearing Tommy Girl."  
  
"Yeah, always do."  
  
"Wanna take a trip to my house?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Greg, no. Your parents are waiting."  
  
"Jesus, you called me Greg!"  
  
"I know. I figured I'd do something different."  
  
"Don't do it again. Freaks me out!" I laughed as I drove on the interstate.  
  
"Do you honestly think your parents are gonna like me?" I asked as we got out of the car. She put his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. We walked to the long line that was out the door and waited.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Over here!" Shane yelled as a woman and man with dark hair walked up to us. I looked at his father and smiled as I saw how much they looked alike. The same smile, the same brown eyes, the same curly hair. Shane leaned down and hugged his mother who was about my height. I stood there and smiled, waiting for the introductions.  
  
"You must be Casey. I'm Christine," his mother said in a sweet southern voice. She immediately pulled me into a hug.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," I said.  
  
"Casey, this is my dad, Rob," Shane said as his father stuck his hand out for me to shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Helms," I said.  
  
"Rob, please call me Rob," he said with a smile.  
  
I nodded and we were seated in a booth. The nite was goin great. We were all getting along. My fears of his parents hating me had disappeared.  
  
"Case, show us that tattoo and belly ring of yours," Christine said as we waited for the check.  
  
"MOM!" Shane exclaimed as I looked over at him.  
  
"Oh, Greg, calm down. I was able to handle your piercing and tattoo. I think I can handle your girlfriend having one!" she laughed.  
  
"But Mom," Shane said.  
  
"Greg," Rob scolded.  
  
"What if she doesn't want to show it off?" Shane said putting his hand on mine.  
  
"Shane, it's fine. I don't mind. You know me, I'm always up for showing them off!" I laughed as I stood. I pulled the front of my shirt up somewhat and smiled as the star glistened in the light.  
  
"That's a beautiful ring," Christine complimented.  
  
"Thank you. Shane gave it to me," I said with a smile.  
  
"Looks like something he'd get for a girl," Rob muttered. Shane shot a death glare look at him as I turned around. I pulled the back of the shirt up slightly to reveal my dragon tattoo.  
  
"Looks like Jeff's," Christine said as Rob made a grunting sound.  
  
"I like it Mom," Shane said defensively as I sat down next to him.  
  
"Greg, I'm not saying that I don't like it, I just don't think that a girl should have a tattoo like that. That's a man's tattoo. Women should have sweet little hearts, roses, fairies, rainbows, butterflies, things like that," Christine explained.  
  
"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but that's not the kind of girl I am. I'm different and I'm proud of it. I've always wanted a dragon tattoo. One just like this. I understand that Jeff's is similar, but it expresses me."  
  
"Greg, I like her," Rob said simply. Shane blinked rapidly as his mouth grew wide.  
  
"YOU DO?!" Shane and I exclaimed. Rob and Christine broke out laughing.  
  
"Of course. She speaks her mind, she's independent. Every girl should be like her!" Rob said.  
  
"But the last girl that met you did the same and you hated her," Shane shocked.  
  
"Greg, that's because she was a bitch and slut," Rob said. Shane's mouth dropped to the table and rested there.  
  
"Greg, Maria, was, how do you kids put it now a days? Ummmmm.....playing you," Christine said.  
  
"Playing me?" Shane asked trying to regroup.  
  
"Yes, she was dating Michael at the same time," Christine said.  
  
"My brother Michael? My LITTLE brother Michael?" Shane said.  
  
"Yes, dear. And neither one of you knew it!" Christine said.  
  
"And, as far as we know, Casey here isn't doing that," Rob said smiling at me.  
  
"I sure as hell hope not!" Shane said.  
  
"Rob, dear, we better be going," Christine said as we climbed out of the booth.  
  
"I made brownies," I said softly.  
  
"You went to the trouble of making those brownies we've heard so much about? You really didn't have to do that," she said as we walked to Shane's car.  
  
"It really was no problem. I like making them," I said as I handed them the plate. They each took one and smiled as they bit into the creation that Jeff made for me. I bit my lower lip, hoping that Jeff made them well.  
  
"These are excellent! Mind if we take some for the road?" Rob said.  
  
"No, not at all," I said smiling. Shane put his arm around my waist and smiled.  
  
"It was great meeting you dear. You are a wonderful girl," Christine said pulling me to her. "Next time, wear something that you would normally wear. Not something Greg convinced you to wear."  
  
"But he....."  
  
"I know my son. He was afraid we wouldn't like you because of you clothing choices. Which is a load of crap!" Christine laughed. I smiled as she hugged her son. "Keep her around. I really like her."  
  
"I plan on it Mom," Shane said in her ear. Rob kissed the back of my hand and we watched as they drove off.  
  
"OH GOD!! I'm so totally glad that's over with," I said as I slid into the passenger side.  
  
"Me too. I put way too much pressure on you about all this stuff. I'm sorry baby," Shane said kissing my cheek.  
  
"That's okay. I put too much pressure on myself."  
  
"I knew they'd like you, but I guess I was still worried. It's a big step in our relationship."  
  
"Yeah, and just think. Next Thursday, we have another big step to go through," I smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about? I've already met your parents!" Shane laughed.  
  
"No, ass! I mean, Thanksgiving. We get to spend our first holiday together," I said.  
  
"Oh shit. I must have forgotten to tell you!! I have to be in the parade."  
  
"Parade? What parade?"  
  
"I'm on the WWE float this year in the Macy's parade." My smile faded and I sighed deeply.  
  
"You're not gonna be here?" I asked softly.  
  
"No baby, I'm not."  
  
"Ya know, I finally thought that I was gonna have a good holiday. The first ever! I guess I was wrong."  
  
"You will have a good holiday. You'll be with your family. You'll have Jeff, Matt, Ames, Gil."  
  
"But I want you! Shane, I want you there with me!"  
  
"I'm sorry baby. It's not gonna be able to happen."  
  
"That's alright. I'll have to do with it."  
  
"Well, what if I called up Vince and ask him if you can be on the float?!" Shane asked excitedly as we got out of the car.  
  
"He probably wouldn't want me there. Plus I won't have Jeff and Matt and Amy and Gil."  
  
"Casey, you can't have it all this time. I'm sorry. I want you to be there with me. Will you please let me talk to Vince? I'm sure he'd love to have you on the float. I mean, you are one of the biggest stars right now," Shane said as we stood on the porch to the Hardy house. "I'll call him right now."  
  
"I don't know. I think I should be with my family, but I really wanna be with you."  
  
"It's up to you. You are 19. You are an adult," Shane said pulling out his cell.  
  
"Alright, make that call!" I smiled. He pulled me close to him and dialed Vince's number. We walked inside and sat on the couch in the living room as they talked things over.  
  
"How'd things go?" Jeff asked walking in the living room wearing his dirt biking gear.  
  
"JEFFREY!!" Gil yelled from upstairs. I laughed as Jeff rolled his eyes. I followed him onto the porch and sat on the steps as he took off his gear.  
  
"How'd it go?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Good. It went good. They liked me and the brownies. Thank you."  
  
"Not a problem. I owed you for what I did to your other ones," he said with a smile as he helped me up. We walked into the living room just as Shane got off the phone.  
  
"Great news! Vince said he'd love to have you there!" Shane said with a huge smile.  
  
"REALLY!?" I exclaimed as I jumped into his arms.  
  
"What?!" Jeff asked confused.  
  
"I'm goin to New York City for the Thanksgiving parade with Shane! I'm gonna be on the float!!!!" I said excitedly.  
  
"What?!" Jeff exclaimed. "You're not gonna be here for Thanksgiving?!"  
  
"Nope! I'm gonna be in a parade!" I said with a smile.  
  
"But I figured you'd be here with the rest of us, your family, for the holiday!" Jeff said.  
  
"But I wanted to be with Shane."  
  
"Fine, I have to go ask Amy something. I'll talk to you later," Jeff said storming up the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Shane asked as I shrugged.  
  
"Let's go watch some tv in my room," I said as I pulled him up with me.  
  
"Can we bring the brownies?" Shane asked. I rolled my eyes as he grabbed the plate.  
  
Shane laid on my bed as I grabbed the remote. I flopped down on my bed and placed my head on my pillow. Shane grabbed the remote out of my hand and turned off the tv. I looked at him curiously as he moved his head down to my stomach. He smiled as he pushed my shirt up and kissed me softly. I giggled as his goatee tickled. He began sucking lightly around my belly ring. He kissed me below my belly button where star dangled. I felt a slight pull as Shane started to pull away.  
  
"Ow, Shane, that hurts. What are you doing?" I asked with a smile as I placed my hand on his head.  
  
"Uhhh...Case, I think I maybe stuck," Shane said as he tried pulling away again.  
  
"What do you mean? Stuck on what?" I asked.  
  
"My braces are connected to your belly ring."  
  
"WHAT?!" I exclaimed as I tried to sit up.  
  
"Case, don't. That'll just make it worse!"  
  
"Shane, what the hell!?!"  
  
"I don't know. I'm gonna try to get unstuck. Just hold still." Shane took his hands off my hips and put one lightly on my stomach and used the other to try and pry himself away.  
  
"FUCK!! Shane, this hurts!!" I yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm trying not to hurt you!" he yelled back as best as he could.  
  
"Oh my God!! What are we gonna do!?" I yelled as I cringed in pain.  
  
"What's goin in on.....oh shit!" Jeff said as he stepped in my room. Shane went to whip his head around to look at him.  
  
"FUCK ME!?" I screamed.  
  
"Sorry," Shane said.  
  
"I think I'll just be leaving now," Jeff said starting to turn around. "I really don't need to know that my little sister could be having sex!"  
  
"NO!!!!" Shane and I screamed. Jeff stopped and walked to us. "We're stuck."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Jeff asked.  
  
"We're stuck," I said embarrassed.  
  
"You're stuck?" he asked a little unsure.  
  
"Yes, we're stuck. Can you help?" I asked.  
  
"You're stuck?" he asked again. I nodded. "Together?"  
  
"Yes Jeff. Shane's braces are stuck to my belly ring," I said a little annoyed. Jeff's eyes bugged out before he burst into laughter. "There is nothing funny about this!"  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry," Jeff said trying to compose himself.  
  
"Thank you. Now, HELP!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Right," he said trying to pull us apart.  
  
About an hour later, Jeff was sitting on the floor laughing hysterically and I rubbed my stomach. Shane just sat on the bed with his head in his hands, too embarrassed to look at either of us.  
  
"Thanks Jeff," I said softly.  
  
"ANYTIME!!!" Jeff laughed as he walked out of the room.  
  
"I feel like an idiot," Shane said shaking his head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're you not just here an hour ago?!"  
  
"Shane, I'm sure things like that happen to a lot of people. Don't feel like an idiot cause you're not!" I said rubbing his back.  
  
"Right, its just and everyday occurrence!" Shane said sarcastically. "Casey, it doesn't happen everyday and it's not an everyday occurrence! No one I know has ever had that happen!!"  
  
"Whatever Shane!" I laughed as I laid down turning on the tv.  
  
"Guess that all kind of ruined the moment, huh?" he said leaning over me.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. We'll have to try another time!" I laughed. His head flopped down on my lap and I ran my fingers through his hair.  
  
"I love you," Shane said.  
  
"Love you too.....GREG!!!" I said. His head flew up and grabbed the kangaroo he gave me. He brought it back and nailed me in the head with it. I began laughing hysterically with tears streaming down my face. He eventually stopped and rested his head on my chest. "I'm sorry, I had to."  
  
"Yeah, I understand," Shane said with a laugh.  
  
"I'll never do it again."  
  
"THANK YOU!" he exclaimed looking into my eyes. I leaned down and kissed him softly.  
  
"No prob bob!" I joked as I rubbed my hands up and down his back. 


	33. We Are Family

A/N: This is a short chapter all. Sorry about that. The next one should be longer. We're about to see how much Casey means to everyone in this chapter. You'll see what I'm talking about. Thank you so very much for all the reviews!!! :)  
  
  
  
I pulled on my Mystic Angel flares and a sweatshirt. I sighed as I thought of all the cold I'd be felling later on. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and worked on my make-up.  
  
"Okay, we are not goin into the Antarctic!" Shane joked coming out of the bathroom in black leather pants and a sweater.  
  
"We might as well be! New York is a cold place in November and plus we're gonna be riding down a road on a float!" I said as I pulled out a pair of earmuffs and gloves.  
  
"I'll stick with my gloves and jacket."  
  
"Fine, freeze. See if I care!" I laughed. We pulled on our coats and he grabbed his mask. I grabbed my cell and room key before we ran off to join the others riding on the float in the lobby.  
  
"Alright, Shane, Case, on the ladder. Shane, you lean on the bottom and Case, you climb up and lean on the top," Vince ordered as we got into position. We all did as we were told and were soon riding down the streets of New York City.  
  
"How ya doin up there?" Shane yelled to me, teeth chattering slightly.  
  
"COLD!!!! VERY FUCKIN COLD!!!" I yelled back as he laughed. "I can't believe I'm in this parade. As a kid, I used to watch it with my.......oh fuck!"  
  
"What?!" Shane exclaimed turning to look at me. I carefully climbed down the ladder. I stood next to him and continued waving to the crowd. Shane put his arm around me and pulled me to his body.  
  
I smiled and through clenched teeth said, "I think, I believe, hell I know, I'm in trouble."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Shane whispered.  
  
"Shane, ever since I can remember I watched this parade on tv with my family."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Think about it. My family. My whole family. My parents."  
  
"Your parents? Oh shit!" he said as it all finally hit him. "Casey, they're bound to see you!"  
  
"I know. I can't believe I didn't think of all this earlier!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, what's goin on?" Vince asked as he gave the crowd that smug smile of his.  
  
"Here's a float sponsored by the WWE with the RAW superstars. We have Vince McMahon the owner, Triple H, The Hurricane, Mystic Angel, and many others," people announced as we rode past Macys.  
  
"Casey just realized that her parents are gonna find out where she is," Shane said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Paul exclaimed looking at us with wild eyes. "Casey, that's not good!"  
  
"I know. It didn't even hit me till I realized that I've been watching the parade since for like ever," I explained.  
  
"Well, they can't contact you right?" Vince asked.  
  
"As far as I know they can't," I said.  
  
"Then you shouldn't have any problems?" Paul said.  
  
"I don't know. Depends on if they want me back or not and if they noticed it was me," I said.  
  
"Case, if they haven't tried to find you before.....why would they now?" Paul asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know!" I said as we finally came to the end of the parade.  
  
"It's not like your sisters are gonna say anything about your phone number or where you're located, right?" Vince said in a caring tone.  
  
"They shouldn't. They said they wouldn't. I have no reason to believe that they would."  
  
"Well, what if they do try to take you back? Are you gonna go? Do you think they'll force you?" Paul asked.  
  
"They try to take me back I'm gonna fight. I don't wanna go back. Hell, I can't go back! And if they force me, well, I guess I'm gonna have to go. What else am I gonna do?" I shrugged as we walked into a warm Starbucks.  
  
"We won't let you go," Shane blurted out.  
  
"Right, we'll fight for you," Paul said.  
  
"You are one of my top superstars. You have a t-shirt coming out, two posters, and your career is soaring! I will not lose you!" Vince said putting a protective arm around me.  
  
"Casey, we would do what ever possible to keep you with us," Paul said kissing my cheek.  
  
"I'm gonna say this in the perspective of someone who's not your boyfriend right now. Casey, I love you. I don't know what I would do without in my life. I don't want to lose you," Shane said. "Now as your boyfriend, I say this. I love you with all my heart and can't bare to think of what life would be like without you. You are the best thing that has happened in my life. Baby, I can't spend a nite without you in my arms. I wouldn't be able to stand the thought that someone had taken you away from me. I will never ever let them take you away from me."  
  
"Casey, I'm not just your employer. Remember that. I'm a family member. An uncle if you will. You do mean a lot to me and the rest of my family. I mean, if you didn't, I wouldn't have told you to come eat dinner with us. But anyways, as a family member, I can tell you with all honesty that you'll be greatly missed. And I'll fight with everything I have to keep you in this family!" Vince said.  
  
"Thank you so much. You don't understand how much this all means to me to hear all this! This must be the first holiday that's actually gone my way!" I said as Shane ordered my French vanilla cappuccino.  
  
"Am I giving you and Shane a ride to the McMahon's'?" Paul asked as I sipped my drink.  
  
"Yeah, I believe so. If it's okay?" I said walking out of the store.  
  
"I'll see you all at my house at 3:00," Vince said as we walked in different directions.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. I'll meet you two at my explorer in an hour?" Paul said as I began jumping up and down to keep warm. "WHOA! Chill out! What's in that damn drink?!"  
  
"I'm cold okay?! I'm trying to keep warm."  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Paul laughed as he hugged me. "Don't worry okay. Everything will turn out fine!"  
  
"I hope so. See you in a few," I said as Shane and I walked into our room.  
  
"Are you gonna tell Jeff?" Shane asked.  
  
"About my discovery?"  
  
"Yeah, give him a heads up type thing."  
  
"No, I don't think so. You know how worried he'll be. And then Matt. Oh my God. If he finds out, he'll move himself to RAW and attach himself to me. You know what he's like with me!" I said with a laugh.  
  
"But Case, don't you think they should know?"  
  
"Yeah, but not yet. Okay? I'll tell Jeff when we get back tomorrow. I think it's better that way."  
  
"Alright. If you think so," Shane said as we packed up our stuff. I sat on the bed and sighed deeply. "Are you scared?"  
  
"Wouldn't you be?"  
  
"Yeah, and I am. I'm petrified."  
  
"You're not the one that has to worry about being taken away from your family."  
  
"No, I'm the one that has to worry about the one I love being taken away. Casey, I meant what I said earlier. You are the best thing that has happened to me. I've never been with someone like I am with you. You are the only girl for me. And I know this after only 3 months."  
  
"Shane, I feel the same way. All you have to do is promise me that you're not gonna let me go without a fight," I said. He walked over to me and kneeled down. He took both my hands in his and looked up at me.  
  
"I'll fight for you until I die. I will fight for you until I take my last breath of air. I will never stop fighting for you until I get you back," Shane said.  
  
"Thank you," I said softly. He smiled and stood to continue packing things up.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe how much I ate today!" I said to Shane in the guest room Linda had set up for us.  
  
"I know. It was great wasn't it?!" Shane laughed as he relaxed into the tub of the bathroom. "Are you gonna join me or what?!"  
  
"Just a sec," I called back to him as I brushed my hair. From my bag came the Hardy Boyz entrance music and I dug through it for my cell. "Hello?"  
  
"Casey, we have a problem."  
  
"Mel? What's wrong? Are Luke and Matt okay?" I asked frantically. Shane walked up to me dripping in water with a towel wrapped around him.  
  
"We're all fine. You're the one who's not."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked as I sat on the bed hard. Shane sat next me and put his hand on my knee.  
  
"I talked to Mom today right after you all were on tv. She saw you. She recognized you. She wants to know what the hell is goin on!"  
  
"You didn't say anything did you?"  
  
"No, I told her that I saw you in the parade, but I'm just as confused and stuff as she is. I think she bought it."  
  
"I'm completely screwed aren't I?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. There's no way she'd go out looking for you. I wouldn't think so anyways. I just wanted you to know that she knows you're in the WWE now."  
  
"Thanks Mel. I gotta go. Early flight tomorrow. Goodnite." I said hanging up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shane asked.  
  
"My mom knows," I said looking at the floor. Shane put his arm around me and pulled me into his wet body.  
  
"So, what now? Tell Vince?"  
  
"No, not until something happens. I don't want anyone worrying about me."  
  
"Why don't you lay down and get some sleep. We'll talk more about this in the morning," Shane said as he pulled the covers over me. He crawled in, towel included, and held me tightly.  
  
"Casey, Shane, wake up!" Vince's voice echoed in our ears. I opened my eyes and saw him standing in the doorway. I sat up and Shane followed. "Casey, I think your mother knows about you."  
  
"She does. My sister called me last nite and told me. But why do you think she knows?"  
  
"Because my secretary called me this morning and told me that there was a lady there looking for you. Claiming to be your mother," he said as my eyes grew big.  
  
"Oh shit! What the hell am I gonna do?"  
  
"Fight," Shane said. "We fight for you."  
  
"I called the Hardys this morning right when I found out. And Mark. They all said they're on there way here to help keep you. I'm goin down to my office now to keep her there as long as possible. The Hardys will be at the building in 2 hours. Mark won't be here till late tonite," Vince explained. "I don't want you there until the Hardys get there. You two will go with Paul and Steph to pick them all up. Casey, I'm gonna try and keep you away from her. I don't want her to see you cause then she could be more intent on getting you back. I'm telling you right now that I intend to do whatever possible to keep you with us."  
  
"Thank you so much. I'm gonna go shower and get ready. Shane, could you grab my Cotton Candy pink, Atomic Turquoise, and Mystic Heather dye out of my bag. I'm gonna show her that I'm not Casey Piniarski anymore. I'm Casey Hardy, aka Mystic Angel. The extreme one!" I said standing. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was done, Shane had the sink all set up for me to dye my hair. When I had finished, my whole head was covered. There was no more blonde showing through. I smiled at my creation and dressed in a pair of low-rise black jeans and a cut up white wife beater over a black long sleeved shirt. I pulled on my boots and was ready to go.  
  
"Well, are you okay with goin?" Paul asked walking into the room. "Holy cow!! What happened to you?"  
  
"I'm gonna show her that I'm extreme. I'm not the Casey she knew. That this is who I am. And yes......no, who the hell am I kidding, I'm not ready at all!" I said breaking down into tears.  
  
"Casey, you're not even gonna see her. None of us are gonna let her near you," Shane said holding my hand.  
  
"Come on, lets go to the airport," Paul said wrapping his arm around my waist.  
  
"CASEY!" Jeff yelled as he ran through the terminal. I wiped my eyes and put on a smile for him. "Oh Casey." He pulled me into him as Matt, Amy, and Gil followed.  
  
"Why didn't you call us yesterday when all this started?" Matt asked wrapping his arms around me tightly.  
  
"I didn't want to worry anyone."  
  
"Casey, you're my daughter no matter what, okay? And I'm not gonna let them take you from me!" Gil said kissing my forehead. I rested my head on his shoulder comfortably as Amy walked up and put her hand on my back.  
  
"You're my girl. I love you. You're the sister I never got to have. I'm not gonna lose you now," she said as Gil let me go.  
  
A smile broke through my tears as we packed ourselves into the van. I rested my head on Matt's shoulder as he rubbed my back lightly. Shane just held my hand the whole time. When we went up to Vince's office we could hear yelling. But it wasn't Vince's or my parents, it was Mark. Stephanie took my hand as Shane gave me a reassuring kiss. Steph pulled me into a conference room and sat next to me on a couch.  
  
"My father is gonna take care of all of this. I know he will," Steph said.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Mrs. Piniarski, I'd like to introduce you to Casey's family," Vince started. "Mark Callaway and Gilbert Hardy, her fathers. Jeff and Matt Hardy and Paul Levesque, her brothers. Amy Dumas, her sister. And Shane Helms, her loving boyfriend."  
  
"I don't care who you all are. I'm here to take back my daughter. Get her here now!" my mother ordered.  
  
"No," Shane said.  
  
"No? NO?!" my mother yelled.  
  
"He's right. No. We love her more than anybody. She came to us. We took her in when she needed a family. We are her family," Matt said.  
  
"I'm her mother. She's my daughter and I have the right to see her."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. She doesn't want to see you. And we're not going to let you," Mark said sternly.  
  
"You don't scare me!"  
  
"Ma'am, she is the most important person in our lives. You can not take that away from us," Gil said politely.  
  
"Hell, we're the most important people to her. You can't take that away from HER!" Jeff said.  
  
"Give me back my daughter."  
  
"She can't leave," Vince said in a business like tone. "She means too much to my business. She has signed a contract. If she leaves now, I have the power to sue her."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Try me," Vince said getting into my mother's face.  
  
"Look, we love her. We've gotten attached to her. We gave her a home. How could you make your daughter leave something she loves so much to go back to something she hates? If you truly loved her, you wouldn't dream of doing that to her," Amy pointed out.  
  
"Let me see my daughter."  
  
"No," Shane said. "You're not going to see her."  
  
"She's not your daughter in her heart and ours. She's my daughter and I'm not going to allow you to get near her," Mark said.  
  
"She's also my daughter. She lives in my house. She eats my food. You'll not see her as long as I'm standing in this spot," Gil said strongly.  
  
"Casey is now 19 years old. By law, she's an adult. She has the power to do what she pleases. If it pleases her to see you, she'll see you. BUT it doesn't, so you won't be seeing her anytime soon," Jeff said.  
  
"All you people care about is how much money she's bringing in for you anyways," she said directly to Vince.  
  
"Yeah, she is bringing in money to my business. But she's also loved by many. From day one she has been in my mind as a family member. Not as strongly maybe as in Mark's mind, but a family member nonetheless. I called her my niece just recently. She was at my house enjoying thanksgiving, until you showed up! I want you out of my building and away from her immediately. Before I have you arrested," Vince said. My mother growled a bit and walked out of the room.  
  
"Dad!" I cried as I ran into Mark's arms.  
  
"Darlin, it's alright now. She's gone," he said holding my tightly.  
  
"I heard. I heard it all. I never thought I'd mean so much to a group of people," I said.  
  
"If we have to, the next time we have a conflict, we'll bring in the whole company. Rey, Trish, Nora, Adam, John, Andrew, everyone!" Vince said.  
  
"Hopefully there won't be a next time!" Shane said.  
  
'Please, God, don't let her come back. Don't let her take me away from these people,' I thought as Mark continued to hold me. 


	34. Depression

"Where's Case?" Shannon asked walking into the Hardy living room.  
  
"Haven't seen her all morning," Matt answered staring at the screen of his new computer.  
  
"We wanted to show ya'll a tape of the wedding," Crystal said taking a seat next to Amy.  
  
"What about Jeff? He wasn't home and neither was Liger. I think he took his motorcycle somewheres," Shannon said flipping the channels on the tv.  
  
"Haven's seen him either. I'm assuming Case is still sleeping," Amy said having a tv channel war with Shannon.  
  
"Would she honestly sleep till 1:00?" asked Crystal through giggles.  
  
"She hasn't been sleeping well since the whole deal with her mom. Shane had to go home just to get some sleep," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, he's been really great with all of this. He's stayed up with her and everything," Gil said stepping inside the room.  
  
"She stayed in out room last nite. She wanted Jeff to come over and stay with her, but he couldn't because he had plans or something," Matt said swiveling in his computer chair.  
  
"His date with Karen," Crystal said.  
  
"Is that what it was? He wouldn't tell Casey which made her more upset about things," Matt said.  
  
"How do you not know if she's awake or not? You said she slept with you two," Shannon said.  
  
"I think she went to her room in the middle of the nite cause she wasn't there when we woke up," Amy replied.  
  
"Maybe someone should check on her?" Crystal suggested.  
  
"We'll let Shane do that when he gets here," Matt said. Crystal nodded and focused on the tv.  
  
  
  
"Thought you might be here," Jeff said walking up to me. I looked up at him from my seat on the grass as Luna and Liger jumped in the water. Jeff sat next to me and we focused on the lake. "I called your cell this morning and when you didn't answer I went down to my garage to find the dirt bike only you use gone."  
  
"I just wanted to get away. It's peaceful here," I said.  
  
"I know. Are you okay?" he asked as we looked at each other. His eyes held concern and worry. Mine were just droopy.  
  
"Uh-huh," I answered turning my attention back on the lake.  
  
"How long have you been here? You don't look like you even slept," Jeff said putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked into his eyes and let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Since 3:00.....this morning," I said.  
  
"Weren't you cold?"  
  
"I brought a blanket and coffee with me. I just couldn't sleep and didn't know what else to do," I explained.  
  
"Have you slept?"  
  
"Yeah, about three hours in two days," I said softly.  
  
"Casey, this isn't you. This isn't the girl I know. Ever since the whole thing with your mom you've been depressed. And I think it's gotten worse. Why?"  
  
"It's December 1st," I answered in almost a whisper.  
  
"December 1st?" Jeff repeated. "OH!! Your grandfather died on December 1st, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's not just that. It's been 6 years and he died on this day exactly. He died on Sunday December 1st," I explained sadly.  
  
"Oh wow. I guess you have a good reason to be like this, but Casey, it's been 6 years. Don't you think it's time to move on?"  
  
"Jeff, he was one of two people in my life that believed in me. When he died, that was it. My life seemed to end. Why do you think I don't like Christmas?"  
  
"Casey, I know you had a connection with him, but we all believe in you. All of us are 100% behind you. He wouldn't want you to be like this, now would her?" Jeff asked putting his arm around me.  
  
"No, I guess not," I said dropping my head. He put his hand under my chin and raised it so we were eye to eye.  
  
"I know he wouldn't. Now, come on," Jeff said standing.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me to my feet.  
  
"First we're goin to get some food. Then we're goin to the park. Then to the movies. Then, you are goin to spend the nite with me so I can make sure you sleep. It'll be like a slumber party. We'll sleep in sleeping bags in my living room. Maybe have S'mores?" Jeff said whistling for ht dogs. We got on our bikes and headed for his house.  
  
  
  
"Feeling refreshed, Shane?" Amy joked as he joined everyone in the living room.  
  
"I'm feeling great! How's Casey?" he asked leaning against the wall.  
  
"Don't know. She's still asleep," Shannon said.  
  
"She's still asleep?" Shane asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, she deserves it all," Matt said.  
  
"Shane, why don't you go check on her?" Gil said.  
  
"I think I will," he said beginning his walk upstairs. He knocked on my door lightly and opened it quietly when I didn't answer. "What the hell?! Casey!"  
  
"Is something wrong?" Matt asked running upstairs.  
  
"She's not here man. She's gone!" Shane exclaimed pushing Matt aside.  
  
"Where are you going?" Matt yelled after him.  
  
"Jeff's!" Shane yelled back as he ran out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"Matt, what's goin on?!" Amy asked looking up the stairs at Matt.  
  
"Casey's not here," he answered walking towards her.  
  
"Excuse me?! Where is she?!" Gil exclaimed rising to his feet.  
  
"Dad, calm down. Shane's on his way to Jeff's. I'm sure she's fine," Matt said.  
  
"I hope you're right. I'd feel a lot safer, and I'm sure Mark would agree with me, if you were with her. Protecting her," Gil said.  
  
"Dad, she's got Jeff and Shane protecting her," Matt replied.  
  
"You know how Jeff can be. And Shane's too blinded by love to react properly if her mother happened to steal her away. But if you or Shannon were there, you'd be able to protect her," Gil said concerned.  
  
"I'll talk to Jay, Chris, and Andrew. She'll be well protected," Matt said.  
  
"Plus I'll be there," Amy piped in.  
  
"I know. Just promise me ya'll will look after her at all times?"  
  
"Of course," Matt, Amy, and Shannon said.  
  
"She's not there. And neither is Jeff. I saw Liger, but no Luna. And the vette is gone," Shane said breathless.  
  
"That's just great!" Gil exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"They must be together," Crystal said.  
  
"Matt, call your brother's cell," Gil said as Matt dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?" Jeff answered.  
  
"Jeff, bro, Casey's gone," Matt said.  
  
"Oh?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"Is she with you?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Jeff said.  
  
"Watch out for her, okay?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Make sure she sleeps and that she's ready to fly to Texas tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll do that, but I'm in the middle of something right now. I'll have to call you back."  
  
"Jeff, tell her, we love her."  
  
"I will. Bye."  
  
"Matt calling to check up on me?" I asked as Jeff hung up.  
  
"No. Just a friend."  
  
"Jeff, tell me the truth. They were worried and Matt wanted to make sure you were babysitting me."  
  
"They love you. WE love you," Jeff said placing his hand on my knee.  
  
"I know, but I'm 19. I'm an adult. I don't need people babysitting me."  
  
"We're not babysitting you. We're protecting you from your mother kidnapping you."  
  
"Well, in that case, thank you."  
  
"No prob kiddo," Jeff said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't you call Shane to let him know you're okay?" Jeff asked as I pulled a sticky gooey s'more off a plate.  
  
"You're probably right," I said reaching for Jeff's phone.  
  
"Hello?" Shane said.  
  
"Hey!" I said. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Angel, I'm so glad you called! Are you okay? Where are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine. No need to worry. I'm at Jeff's and spending the nite."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Sugar."  
  
"Did you get any sleep?"  
  
"No, I'm hoping tonite will be my nite."  
  
"Then get to it. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"That was short," Jeff said.  
  
"He really wants me to sleep," I said with a shrug.  
  
"Then hop to it young lady!" Jeff demanded. I hit him with my pillow and he followed with a pillow shot of his own. 10 minutes later, he was out of breath and I stood victorious.  
  
"Don't mess with the queen!" I laughed.  
  
"I'll remember that!" Jeff replied gasping for air.  
  
"Did I ever thank you for today?" I asked getting comfortable in my sleeping bag.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, thank you. You really helped take my mind off of things," I said as he settled into his sleeping bag next to mine.  
  
"I had a lot of fun. I still can't believe you got me to go down that slide!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that was priceless!" I said with laughs of my own.  
  
"Goodnite babe," Jeff said leaning over to kiss my cheek. I let out a sigh of contentment and shortly fell asleep.  
  
"You're coming with me!" my mother yelled as she grabbed my hand. I tried to pull away, but her grip was too tight.  
  
"You're not taking her away from me!" someone yelled as they pulled on my arm. I looked over at the rainbow.  
  
"I'm taking her and you'll never see her again!" my mother yelled pulling me away from the rainbow. I reached for him as she dragged me away.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" I screamed as tears fell down my face. The rainbow watched as I was taken away. He cried and turned into colors of gray, black, and dark blue.  
  
"NO, no!! Let me go!!" I pleaded as I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Case, wake up," Jeff said as I shot up into his arms.  
  
"Don't let me go. Please don't let me go!" I exclaimed as he rubbed my back gently.  
  
"Shh....you're okay. I'm not going to let you go." I cried on his shoulder like I had so many times before and like the good friend he was, he sat there just holding me. "Casey, what happened? You were freaking out in your sleep."  
  
"I had a dream. Oh God Jeff, it was horrible. My mom was trying to take me away," I cried.  
  
"She's not going to take you away. I won't let that happen. I promise."  
  
"Will you.....can you....would you....."  
  
"Hold you tonite?" Jeff said finishing my sentence.  
  
"Please?" I asked softly.  
  
"Will that make you feel better?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I'd love to." We laid down together and he held me tightly, protectively, as we fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"How are you doing Case?" Trish asked as I pulled on my boots.  
  
"Alright I guess," I said quietly as she sat next to me on the bench.  
  
"Maybe you should take a vacation or something. I'm sure Vince would be happy to give you time off to regroup," she said.  
  
"I can't. I have matches," I said beginning to work on my paint.  
  
"Ready, kiddo?" Jeff asked poking his head through the door.  
  
"Yeah, just let me put my championship belt on," I said with a proud smile. Trish walked out the door and pulled Jeff aside.  
  
"Is she okay?" she asked.  
  
"No, not yet. But I think she will be. Don't worry. We all have it under control," he said giving her a reassuring hug.  
  
"Ready," I said as I linked arms with Jeff. Trish stood in the hall with her arms crossed, watching us walk away.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this new move of yours?" Jeff asked as we stood with Victoria and Steven.  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'm gonna yell out imagI-hell and you'll cup your hands."  
  
"I know how to do it," he said as his music hit. We walked out banging our heads to the beat of the music together. The crowd rose to their feet and moved with us. We walked down the ramp together, him saluting the crowd and I waved to them. Hitting some hands as I went down.  
  
"The following match is an intergender tag team match. Entering the ring first from Cameron, North Carolina, Jeff Hardy and Mystic Angel!" We stood on each of the posts just as Victoria's music hit. "And their opponents, Victoria and Steven Richards!" I handed my belt off to the ref and he set it on the edge of the apron for someone to move.  
  
Jeff and Steven started things off. Victoria stood in her corner, with her sadistic look, staring at me. I cheered on Jeff as he gave Steven a floating neck breaker. Jeff ran to me and tagged me in. "IMAGI-HELL!!!" I screamed. Jeff cupped his hands and I put my foot in his hands. I rested my hands on his shoulders and jumped at the same time he pushed me in the air. I did a corkscrew into a senten on Steven. The crowd let out this huge pop as I went for the cover, but he kicked out on two. I got up and pulled him to his feet. I hit him with a couple chops and whipped him into the ropes to do a hurrcanrana. I went for the cover and almost had him when Victoria did a drop kick into my head. The ref pushed her out as Steven got up and began to kick me. I got up and was whipped into the corner where he did a series of chops. The ref made him get off of me and when he came back to me, I turned and his head hit my shoulder. I climbed up to the top of the post and brought him down in a tornado DDT. I went for the cover and got the two count. I tried arguing with ref and was drop kicked in the back. Steven tagged in Victoria as I laid on the mat. Victoria flipped over the ropes into a leg drop. She covered me and I kicked out on one. She pulled me up to my feet and did a standing clothesline. I tried crawling for Jeff, but she grabbed my angle and pulled me back. She pulled me to my feet and whipped me into the ropes. She bent down and I kneed her in the head. I did an elbow drop onto her back and turned her over. I did a lion sault onto her and she rolled out of the way. We both tried to make our way to our partners. She got to Steven first and I tagged in Jeff. Jeff went in and clotheslined Steven right away. Jeff did a leg drop and pulled him to his feet. He whipped him into the corner and Steven bounced off, dazed. Jeff ran up the post to perform whisper in the wind. He went up on the post and did a swanton onto him. Jeff covered him and got the win. I jumped into the ring and hugged him tightly. "And here are your winners. Jeff Hardy and Mystic Angel!!"  
  
"Great match," Rob said passing by us in the hall. We nodded as we sipped our water.  
  
"You pulled off that new move really well. And you only worked on it today," Jeff said.  
  
"I know. I was kinda surprised it went so well," I said as Shane walked up to us. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Good job out there. You never cease to amaze me," he said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," I said as Jeff began to walk away. "JEFF!"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked turning to look at me.  
  
"Are you gonna tell me about your date?" I asked crossing my arms.  
  
"Date? What date?" he asked.  
  
"The one you had Saturday nite. That's right. I know that's what you were doing."  
  
"In that case....nope," he said smiling before walking away.  
  
I shook my head and walked into the diva's locker room to change and get ready to leave for the hotel. Shane drove me to Mark and Sara's house. Shane was instantly attached to Kalista. And I think she liked him just as much!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I lied.this one was short too! Lol But the next chapter will be all Christmas and New Years. We're movin on up! Lol Thanks again for all the reviews!! They mean absolutely everything to me! 


	35. Very Scary Christmas

"Casey, get your ass up!!!" Jeff exclaimed jumping on my bed. I groaned and put my pillow over my head. "I'm not gonna stop until you get up!!"  
  
I groaned as I threw my pillow at him. I watched as he pretended to fall off my bed, wounded. I looked at the clock with wide eyes and settled back into my nice, warm, comfy bed. "Jeff, there aint no way in hell I'm getting up at 7:00 in the god damn mornin," I said with a touch of a southern accent.  
  
"Whoa there. Could you repeat all that?" he joked.  
  
"Shut up and give me back my pillow!" I exclaimed ripping it out of his hands.  
  
"Come on!!! It's Christmas!!! Santa came!!!" Jeff said excitedly like he was a five year old boy.  
  
"I haven't believed in Santa since I was like 10, sorry to disappoint you!" I said wrapping myself in my blankets.  
  
"Come on!!! It's Christmas!!! There are tons of presents under the tree for you!!" he said in hopes of me getting up in the near future.  
  
"Who the hell would get me gifts?!" I said sitting up.  
  
"Come down and find out!! PLEASE???!!!" he pleaded with his soft green eyes staring deep into mine. I groaned and flopped back down on my bed. "Don't make me get Matt in here."  
  
"Oh I'm scared. See me shaking," I said sarcastically. I closed my eyes and heard him walk out of my room. 'He gave up. Thank God!' I thought to myself. My thoughts were rattled when I was lifted out of my bed. Someone had grabbed my feet and another had grabbed my hands. I opened my eyes and saw that Jeff and Matt were carrying me down the stairs. "What in the hell are you doin?"  
  
"I warned ya!" Jeff said with a laugh.  
  
"I hate you both!! Ya'll suck!" I exclaimed as they placed me on the couch in front of the lit up Christmas tree. It was a beautiful sight. Jeff, Matt, Gil, Amy, and I had decorated it together with hot chocolate and cookies nearby. It was a fun time. I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun decorating for Christmas, a holiday that I wasn't even fond of. I looked around and the floor of the living room was flooded with presents. On the mantel place, stockings hung, filled with little gifts. I had help Gil hand up one for Matt, Jeff, and Amy. I looked down the line and saw one hanging for me between Matt and Jeff's.  
  
"Good morning!! And Merry Christmas!!" Amy said cheerfully as she walked into the living room in her short pink tank top and matching shorts that she often wore to bed. I looked up at her and couldn't help but smile at her happiness.  
  
"Merry Christmas sweetie," Matt said kissing her cheek lightly. Amy giggled as if she were a little 10 year old girl getting her first kiss from a boy.  
  
"Merry Christmas all!! I have hot chocolate for all of you," Gil said happily as he handed each of us a mug. Jeff reached for a bright blue mug and Gil slapped his hand away. "This is for Casey. Extra marshmallows, just how she likes it!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Move over there princess!" Jeff joked as I moved over to allow him to sit next to me.  
  
"Matt, I believe it's your turn to play Santa," Gil said sitting in an arm chair. Matt walked over to the pile of gifts and looked through them. Amy sat on the floor next to him sipping her drink.  
  
"Wait, why don't we let Casey do it this year?" Jeff suggested putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. Matt stopped and looked up at his father then to me.  
  
"If she wants to do it, she's more than welcomed to," Gil said.  
  
"No, that's okay. I'd rather not. Not my job, never was at home, never will be," I smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?" Matt asked putting his hand on my knee.  
  
"Positive and Jeffrey, I swear if you make a smart ass remark about what I just said, I'll kick your ass. It's too early to be pulling that crap," I said as Jeff shut his mouth and smiled. I rolled my eyes as Matt began handing out gifts.  
  
"Casey, I love this shirt!! It's great, thank you!" Amy said reaching up to hug me. I smiled as I opened mine from her. It was the same shirt I had given her. I laughed as I held up the black t-shirt with a red horizontal stripe to me. "I told you I loved it!"  
  
"I don't believe this! This is great! I guess great minds do think alike!" I said.  
  
"Do you know how long it took me to convince her to give that shirt to you?" Jeff said. "I swear, Casey stood in that store for like an hour debating whether to give it to you or keep it for herself!"  
  
"I had the same problem with Amy!" Matt laughed as he opened a gift from me. "A new gold chain! Thanks Case!"  
  
I smiled as I watched Amy open a ring that Matt had given her. Jeff opened up a shirt and watch that Matt and Amy had gone in together to buy him. Gil opened up the gift I had gotten him. I waited in anticipation for his reaction.  
  
"Casey, this is really sweet of you, honey," he said with a proud smile. He examined the frame I had decorated. I had put a picture of his three kids in it and I watched as his eyes weld up with tears. "I love it."  
  
I smiled happily as I opened gift that he had gotten me. It was an art kit. A nice art kit. Came with everything, markers, crayons, pencils, pens, paper, etc. It was chalk full of everything I would need.  
  
"Matt, can I give this to her?" Jeff asked picking up a gift wrapped in shiny blue paper. Matt smiled with a nodded and Jeff turned to me.  
  
"I had a really hard time deciding what to get you. I wanted to get you something that I felt expressed how special I thought you were. So, I got you something that we both love. Now, to get this gift, you have to follow the clues. You'll get a new one each time you get to one," Jeff said with a sly smile. I raised an eyebrow and took the small box from him. Inside was a piece of paper with his writing on it.  
  
I read the clue out loud, "This is an easy one. Go to the place where the food fight happened. That's where you'll find your next clue to your destination." I looked at Matt and he shrugged.  
  
"Jeff, why don't we do this after all the gifts are done," Gil suggested.  
  
"But Dad, I'm really anxious to get her to her present," Jeff whined. Gil gave him a stern look and Jeff rolled his eyes to signal that he gave in. I chuckled and held the box tightly in my hand. Jeff opened the gift I had gotten him, one was a cd filled with songs I burned, a thumb ring with our names engraved in it, and some fuzzy dice for his car. He pulled out a piece of paper and read it out loud. "I got you another gift, so don't think that I was being cheap. Yes, I know that's what was running through your head. The rest of your gift is in your garage. I just hope you like it. I hope you really like it! Love always, Case."  
  
"I guess you'll have to go to it after all the gifts too!" I said with a laugh.  
  
"Jesus, now I'm all curious!" he laughed. I nudged him and we enjoyed the rest of the morning opening gifts.  
  
  
  
"When's Shane coming out?" Amy asked doing her hair in the bathroom as I showered.  
  
"Around 5 for dinner," I replied as I reached for a towel and wrapped it around my body.  
  
"That's good. Have you guys exchanged gifts?" she asked as I stood next to her looking in the mirror.  
  
"Nope. Tonite. I can't wait to see what he got me. He said he's nervous about giving it to me. He's not sure what I'll say about it," I said combing my hair.  
  
"Oh? What do you think it is?" she asked sitting on the counter.  
  
"I don't know. But to tell you the truth, he's kinda got me freaked out about the whole thing," I said with a smile. I walked out of the bathroom and Matt walked in.  
  
"Matt, what's Shane giving Casey?" Amy asked curiously. Matt looked over at her and saw a worried look on her face.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think it's jewelry," Matt replied. "Why?"  
  
"No reason, really," she said with the same worried look.  
  
"Amy, what's wrong?" Matt asked.  
  
"I just have a feeling Shane's gonna get crushed tonite and Casey's gonna get scared. Matt, I'm afraid all hell is gonna break lose tonite," she said hoping down.  
  
"Why? What gives you that feeling?" Matt asked putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just really worried," she said as Matt brought her into his arms.  
  
"I'm sure everything will be fine. No one is gonna get hurt," he said trying to sooth her.  
  
"Ready to get our gifts?" Jeff yelled up the stairs. I threw on my leather jacket over a sparkly black tank top. I straightened out my black skirt and tightened my knee high boots. I looked in the mirror and was in awe at how rocker chick like I looked. Jeff stuck his head in my room and smiled. "Come on sl...whoa!"  
  
"Yeah, look at me. I look like I jumped off of Rolling Stone or something," I laughed as he walked in. "Even my hair looks rocker like!"  
  
"Girl, your hair always looks rocker like!" Jeff laughed. 'God you look gorgeous!' Jeff thought as he looked me up and down. "You look great."  
  
"You think so?" I asked a little unsure.  
  
"Yeah! It's totally you!" Jeff said.  
  
"I mean this is my first Christmas with Shane. I want to look special for him. Do you think he'll like this?" I asked.  
  
"Oh hell, Case! I like you like this! I have to be honest with you," Jeff said turning me around to face him.  
  
"Jeff, can I speak to you?" Matt asked sticking his head in the room.  
  
"Man, wait. I have to tell Case something," Jeff said.  
  
"NO! Now, Jeff," Matt said sternly. Jeff nodded and walked into the hall.  
  
"What?!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"What the hell were you doin in there?!" Matt exclaimed in a whisper.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeff asked confused.  
  
"Jeff, you were pretty much coming on to her!" Matt whispered.  
  
"Bro, leave this alone. It's none of your business," Jeff said walking back into my room.  
  
"What were you gonna say?" I asked with an innocent smile. Jeff looked back at Matt who had his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. He looked back at me and smiled.  
  
"Nothing, never mind. Let's go get your present," he said taking my hand. We walked into the kitchen and I found the next clue on the kitchen floor.  
  
"You found me! Clue number 2!! Wahoo! Are you a smart bunny! Now, on to the next. I'm in a place where music blares. If you can find me, I'll be very impressed!" I read allowed.  
  
"Ready?" Jeff asked with a smile.  
  
"You recording studio," I said with a smile of my own. His faded and his mouth dropped.  
  
"How'd you figure it out that fast?!" Jeff asked shocked. I just grabbed his hand and led him to his house.  
  
"I suppose you can get your gift too while we're here," I said as we walked into the garage. Sitting on his dirt bike was whole new gear. He ran to it excitedly and I crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
"Dude, this is great!! Thank you so much!!" he said running to me and picking me up in his arms.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," I said happily as he kissed my cheek.  
  
"Now, on to your gift. Go ahead and into the studio. I'll be right behind you," he said. I smiled and walked away. I walked into his studio and sitting on a synthesizer was a note.  
  
"You know where I am. It's your gift. Out to the place you go to think. Get ride from some hot guy and head on out to your final destination!" I read. I smiled as I shook my head. I walked back outside and Jeff sat was waiting on his four-wheeler. He motioned for me to get on.  
  
"Where to my lady?" he asked.  
  
"The lake," I smiled. He nodded and we were off through the field. We stopped next to the lake and by the bench was a huge thing covered by a blue tarp and red bow.  
  
"There you go," Jeff smiled.  
  
"What did you get me?" I asked as I walked over to it.  
  
"Look," he said. I smiled and ripped the tarp off to reveal a bright shiny blue mustang convertible. I stumbled backwards and almost fell on the ground in shock, but Jeff caught me.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" I screamed.  
  
"I'm guessing you like it?" Jeff asked. I turned around and jumped into his arms. I kissed his face all over and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I LOVE IT!!!"  
  
"It's not brand new. It's a 95. But in excellent shape. It's an automatic cause I know you like those better. I installed a cd player and brand new sound system," he said as he set me down on the ground next to the car.  
  
"Thank you so much!!!" I exclaimed not wanting to let go of him.  
  
"Well, I know you're goin for your license tomorrow and you'd be needing a car. So I thought instead of you driving my precious vette all the time, I'd get you your own car," Jeff said.  
  
"Now I really feel like a cheap person," I said as I pulled away. I kept my hands on his shoulders and looked into his green eyes.  
  
"No, don't. I love what you got me. I was actually looking at the same gear in a store the other day. But I thought it was too expensive," Jeff said softly.  
  
"Too expensive? Dude, this car is too expensive!" I said with a laugh. "Thank you. You have truly made this the best Christmas ever."  
  
"Your eyes are so.....beautiful. They're bright blue," he said tilting his head to the side.  
  
"They are?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, they are," Jeff said softly pulling me close to him. I watched him bring his face closer to mine and I immediately pulled back.  
  
"Can I drive it?" I asked. He nodded and held out the keys. I smiled and snatched them out of his hands. I climbed in and he covered the four-wheeler with the tarp. "Top down?"  
  
"It's a little too cold, don't ya think?" Jeff asked as he got it.  
  
"I guess you're right," I said with a pout. Jeff sighed and zipped up his coat.  
  
"Alright. Go for it!" Jeff exclaimed. I squealed in excitement and hit the button. I cranked the radio and put in my Nickelback cd. I drove up the Hardy's driveway just as Amy, Matt, and Gil ran out.  
  
"Holy shit!" Matt exclaimed as he looked over the car.  
  
"Isn't it awesome?" I asked.  
  
"It's gorgeous!" Amy exclaimed. "Can I sit in it?"  
  
I nodded and watched as everyone gawked over the car. "My gift from Jeff," I said with excitement.  
  
"Bro, how did you get it?" Matt asked.  
  
"I got a good deal from Sean," Jeff answered.  
  
"Car dealer Sean?" Gil asked.  
  
"Yep. I told him what I wanted and he gave me an excellent deal," he explained.  
  
"Jeff, this must have, ummm, set you back a bit," Matt whispered pulling him off to the side.  
  
"Yeah, but it's all worth it to see her this happy," Jeff said walking up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.  
  
"I can't wait to show Shane!" I exclaimed. Jeff's arms dropped and he sighed before walking away.  
  
We all eventually walked into the house when we all got too cold. When Shane arrived I met him outside and showed him my car. He was all excited, but not about the car. He loved my outfit although he did say he couldn't wait to get me out of it! We settled into the dining room and ate dinner around 5:30. Matt and Amy had cooked the whole thing. Matt really out did himself. When we had finished Shane and I went into the living room to exchange our gifts.  
  
"Okay, open this first. It's a joke gift," Shane laughed. I smiled and did as I was told to reveal a VERY revealing outfit. It was a black lace teddy that should have only cost like 2 bucks for the amount of fabric. I laughed and hit Shane with it.  
  
"Okay, open mine," I said handing him a rectangular box. He ripped off the paper in anticipation and opened the black velvet jewelry box. Inside was a silver link chain. He took it out and put it on immediately. He smiled and kissed me passionately.  
  
"Okay, your turn," he nervously handed me a small box. I took off the paper and opened the small jewelry box. Inside was a silver diamond ring. I put my hand over my mouth and looked at Shane.  
  
"It's beautiful," I said. He took the box out of my hand and got down on his knee. He held my hand in his and smiled at me.  
  
"Casey, I know we've only been together for a little over four months. But I love you more than anything in this world. I know I would never be happier with anyone else. I need you in my life forever. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" his voice shook when he spoke. I took my hand out of his and stood, shaking slightly. "Casey?"  
  
"Shane, I'm not ready for this. I'm 19 years old! I can't marry you. What makes you think we're ready to get married? I'm sorry Shane no. I can't do this. Maybe we're moving too fast. We should slow things down. I'm sorry Shane, but maybe we should just break up for awhile," I said as tears streamed down my face. I ran out of the living room and up to my room. I slammed the door and fell onto my bed.  
  
"Casey!" he yelled after me.  
  
"Man, are you alright?" Matt asked his best friend. Shane turned to face him, tears welling up in his eyes. "Dude, what happened?"  
  
"I.....I gotta go. I'll, man, dude, I'll talk to you later," Shane stuttered as he fought back tears. I heard him slam the door to his car and I watched him drive away. There was a knock on the door and I knew I couldn't face anyone.  
  
"I don't wanna talk to anyone!!! Just go away!!!" I yelled as I held onto the kangaroo Shane had gotten me tightly.  
  
"Casey, come on. Let me in. It's Matt."  
  
"No, please," I said through tears, unsure if he could truly understand me.  
  
"Too bad Case, I'm coming in," Matt said slowly opening the door.  
  
"Matt, why didn't you just go?" I asked as he sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair trying to sooth me.  
  
"Will tell me what's wrong? You're in here crying hysterically to the point where I can barely understand you. And I just watched as my best friend ran out of the house almost in tears himself. What's goin on?" Matt asked softly.  
  
"He asked me to marry him," I said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He asked me to marry him!" I said louder. Matt stopped stroking my hair. He took a deep breath and began stroking my hair again.  
  
"What's the problem with that?" he asked.  
  
"There are tons of problems!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down. Tell me what the problems are," he said.  
  
"First off, we've been dating for 4 months. Would you get married after 4 months? Second, I'm 19. I'm too young for all this!! Third and finally, I'm not ready for this! Not at all," I explained.  
  
"Is that it? There's no other reasons? Like another guy or something?" Matt asked.  
  
"No. Who else would I be in love with? I do love him Matt. I love him so much. That's why it was so hard for me to break up with him," I said.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Matt exclaimed pulling away.  
  
"I broke up with him. He scared me. He scared me so much!" I said crying harder, if that was even possible.  
  
"Oh my God. No wonder he was such a mess when he left. Listen, Case, you have nothing to be afraid of. He loves you so much. He doesn't want to lose you. I think you may have just broken his heart. Listen, you should have just told him that you weren't ready. He would have understood. He would have taken it back, saved it for later. You didn't need to break up with him."  
  
"But Matt, I was so scared that this was all moving too fast. I mean, sure, I wanna get married......SOMEDAY. But now is just too damn soon!" I said.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you see yourself with him in the future?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you see yourself marrying him?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I do."  
  
"Then tell him all this. I know you don't want to be without him. I know you didn't really want to break up with him Get him back. Case, if you don't, this may be the worst thing in your life."  
  
"I know Matt. I'll think about it," I said.  
  
"That's my girl," he said kissing my cheek and standing up. He walked to the door.  
  
"Matt, thank you," I said. He smiled and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Hey, ya wanna talk to me now?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Not really," I said. Jeff stopped and looked at me with hurt in his eyes. "Could you just hold me?"  
  
"That's what I'm here for," he said with a smile as he jumped onto my bed. "I do wish you'd tell me what's wrong though."  
  
"Shane asked me to marry him and I got scared and broke up with him. That's the short version cause I don't really wanna go through the long one," I said as I cuddled up to him.  
  
"Wow....I'm shocked."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Both!" he exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"Matt told me to rethink all of this and take him back. But I'm just so scared," I said.  
  
"Don't be scared. Shane loves you. He'd understand that you're not ready for this kind of commitment. I agree with my brother that you should go back to him....or take him back. Whatever," he said.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Listen, you're gonna need a date to our Mertile Beach New Years party. And who's a better date than Shane?" Jeff asked.  
  
"You?" I asked.  
  
"No, Shane. I've got a date," he blurted out.  
  
"You do?" I asked slightly hurt.  
  
"Yeah, you'll meet her on New Years. I think you'll like her," he said trying to smile.  
  
I nodded and cuddled into him more. I fell asleep in my clothes and knew he did too. It was a comfortable place for me. I just felt so safe in his arms. Nothing could change that. I knew I had to take Shane back. I just felt like an idiot to admit that. My thing was, what if he doesn't understand. Or what if he didn't want me back. What the hell would I do then? That's when I decided that after I went for my license, I would drive over to Shane's and talk to him. I just hoped he would listen.  
  
  
  
"Well?" Jeff asked as I walked into the Department of Motor Vehicles after my drive.  
  
"Pedestrians watch out, cause Casey is on the road!" I exclaimed jumping into Jeff's arms.  
  
"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Jeff said putting me on the floor.  
  
"I would love to go out and celebrate with you, but I kinda need to settle something," I said as we walked out to the car.  
  
"That's cool. Drop me off at home and go see Shane. Make things right again," Jeff said.  
  
"I just hope he'll forgive me and take me back."  
  
"Casey, he'd be stupid to not take you back."  
  
"Or very smart. Cause then he'd never get his heart broken again."  
  
"I would bet my life that he would be the most miserable person without you."  
  
"You think so?" I asked as he nodded.  
  
"I know I would be," he muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, just talking to myself."  
  
"Isn't that my job?" I laughed.  
  
"Not today," he said seriously. I shrugged and continued to drive.  
  
I dropped Jeff off at his house then went home to get my cell phone and to tell Dad where I was going. I drove to Smithfield in about 2 hours and pulled into his driveway. I sat in the car for awhile trying to think of what to tell him. I was trying to psyche myself up really. After about 5 minutes I decided that it was now or never and I was taking the now side. I slowly walked to the front door and rang the bell. I heard him walking through the house and the door slowly opened.  
  
"Case. What are you doing here?" he asked. He was in just a pair of boxers and his hair was messed. His eyes were red and blood shot. He looked as if he had been crying.  
  
"I was hoping we could talk," I said softly.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Come on in," he said moving back to let me in. He shut the door behind me and led me into the living room. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"About last nite," I said.  
  
"I think you made it very clear that you didn't want to be with me. I'm fine with your decision," he said hurtfully.  
  
"No, Shane, you don't understand."  
  
"Then tell me what I'm misinterpreting!"  
  
"Shane, please don't yell at me."  
  
"Well, I'm so sorry Casey, that I'm not all hunky dory."  
  
"Shane, can I just explain stuff?"  
  
"Fine, go for it."  
  
"Last nite when you asked me to marry you, it, well, it scared me. I'm not ready to marry anyone. I'm 19 years old. I don't wanna get married at this young of an age. Besides, I don't think 4 months is really a good time span to be thinking about it anyways. Are you with me?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm with ya."  
  
"Okay. I didn't want to break up with you. Really I didn't. It's just that the fright of all this scared the crap outta me. I didn't know what else to do. And I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Believe me, I was hurt too! I love you so much. SO SO SO MUCH!!!" I said as tears began to sting my eyes.  
  
"Why would you break up with me if you loved me so much?"  
  
"I don't know. Like I said, I was just scared." A tear rolled down my cheek and I fully expected him to take me in his arms and kiss them away. But he didn't. He sat there staring at me.  
  
"Shane, I know I was an idiot. I know I made a stupid mistake. And I'm so sorry. I'm sorrier than you could even imagine. I love you. Really I do. And I don't know if I could stand being without you."  
  
"Casey, you really hurt me. I've never cried over a girl before but some how you managed to do it. I don't know what to tell you," he said as he put his head in his hands.  
  
"Shane, Sugar, baby, I love you. Will you please take me back? Even though I'm a fool and should be shot for what I did to you." He looked up at me and walked over to me slowly. He sat next to me and ran his hand down my cheek. He cupped my chin in his hand and held it up.  
  
"Angel, I love you and always will. I'd be an idiot to not take you back. Of course I want you back in my life." I smiled as he pulled me close to him. Our lips connected in a sweet passionate kiss that only we could share. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," I said as we kissed once more.  
  
"Okay, I gotta know. How the hell did you get over here without Jeff, Matt, Amy, or Gil in the car?"  
  
"I drove by myself," I said smiling.  
  
"Does that mean you did it? You got your license?!" I nodded and he held me tightly. "That's wonderful!! Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks," I said. "Shane, can we go back to the way things were?"  
  
"I'd like that very much. But now I have to get you a new Christmas gift!"  
  
"Shane, you are my Christmas gift!" 


	36. It's Electric!

"Okay, so, what exactly do we need for this tradition ya'll have?" I asked as Jeff drove to the supermarket.  
  
"Food!" Jeff exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"Is this a camping trip? Like out in tents and crap?" I asked.  
  
"Nope, we have a little beach house that we rent. But we do most of our time on the beach. There's a fire goin, the water crashing up on the shore, everyone huddled together, ALCOHOL!" Jeff said.  
  
"Ah, I see. There will be electricity in this little house, right?"  
  
"Yeah. There's a fridge, bathroom, shower, running water. All the comforts of home. Don't worry," Jeff said with a smile. We got out of the car and walked into the packed store. Some how we had gotten everyone's attention because they all stopped and stared at us.  
  
"Jeff, is there something on my face?"  
  
"No. Mine?"  
  
"No....then why the hell are they all starin at us?" I asked in a whisper.  
  
"Don't know. Let's just get our stuff," he said grabbing a cart and pushing it with one hand as he put his free arm around my waist.  
  
We threw in random things. Cases of soda, chips, dips, cookies, marshmallows, graham crackers, chocolate bars, hamburgers, hamburger buns, and every other food imaginable. We even got skittles!  
  
"Okay, now I want you to make those brownies!" Jeff said.  
  
"Ummm...no. Remember the last time I did that?! It ended up all over the damn kitchen!" I said as we examined the coolers filled with beer.  
  
"Come on.....please? I'll help you," he pleaded.  
  
"Dude, that was the whole problem!" I exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"PLEASE?!"  
  
"Aight, but you definitely have to help!" I said.  
  
"SWEET! Karen's gonna love em!" he said excitedly as he threw a case of Bud light, Heineken, and Schmernoff.  
  
"Karen? Oh, you....your date," I said looking at the floor.  
  
"Yeah, I think you'll really like her," he said putting his hand on my face.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," I said softly.  
  
"Why do you sound so sad about all this?" he asked raising my head up to look at him.  
  
"I'm not. Don't be crazy," I laughed.  
  
"There's something wrong. I know there is. What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Casey, I know you and know there is something wrong. Now what..."  
  
"JEFF!! Drop it!" I snapped.  
  
"No, Casey, I'm not gonna drop this. Tell me what's goin on!" he demanded.  
  
"Damn it Jeff!! There is nothing wrong!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not dropping this!"  
  
"Well that's too damn bad!" I yelled as I stormed off.  
  
"You piss me off so bad sometimes!" Jeff yelled. Again we had the attention of the whole store.  
  
"I piss you off!? Fuck that!" I yelled.  
  
"Casey, don't you walk away! Get your ass back here!"  
  
"ASSHOLE!!" I screamed back at him.  
  
"SLUT!!!" he screamed and immediately he covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
"What?! You did not just call me that!" I screamed near tears.  
  
"Oh shit Case. I'm so fuckin sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" he said as he left the cart and walked to me. I shook my head and backed away.  
  
"No. You did. You seriously meant it," I said through clenched teeth as he tried to put his hand on my shoulders.  
  
"No, I swear. I didn't mean it. It just came out. Really. I didn't mean it!" he said as I backed up into a shelf.  
  
"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it," I said choking back tears.  
  
"Come on Case. Let's just finish shopping and we'll talk about this later at home," he said.  
  
"No, we won't. I'm goin to get a cab," I said as I pushed him away.  
  
"It's too expensive!"  
  
"I honestly don't give a shit!" I said grabbing my bag and starting for my way out of the store.  
  
"Come on Case, be reasonable," he said following me.  
  
"You called me a slut Jeff. A fuckin slut! That's not a good thing!" I said turning to face him.  
  
"I know. And I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it. You know I didn't. I would never mean something like that. I love you," he said as I let him take me into his arms.  
  
"You know how I feel about that!" I said as I let a tear go.  
  
"I know. I was just pissed. It just popped out. I would never seriously call you that. Cause you're not. You're really not!" he said as he pulled away. "Listen, don't cry over this. Please? It's supposed to be a good time tomorrow nite. We don't really need to have this kind of tension and stuff."  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry, I over reacted."  
  
"No, you didn't. You were right to act the way you did. I was in the wrong here, not you," he said wiping my tears. "Let's finish this shopping."  
  
"Okay. Sure," I said as we walked back to the cart.  
  
"Well, aren't you two the cute couple!" a woman said walking up to us.  
  
"We're not a couple," I said with a smile.  
  
"Your hair matches and everything! So damn cute!"  
  
"Ma'am, we're not a couple," Jeff said.  
  
"It just tore me apart to see two kids like you, so in love, fighting."  
  
"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Jeff and I shouted.  
  
"But it did turn out to be a happy ending. Making up and all." Jeff sighed as my face began to get warm with anger.  
  
"We're.."  
  
"Yeah, we're in love," Jeff said putting his arm around me. I looked up at him and he just smiled.  
  
"Awe, now that's what I like to see!" The woman walked off and Jeff began to laugh.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Oh come on. There was no point in arguing with that lady!" he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you're right!" I said.  
  
"So, sweetheart, baby, honey bunch, Mike's hard lemonade?" he asked picking up a case.  
  
"Yes, honey. I think that would be good," I smiled. "Are we ready to go Jeffy Weffy?"  
  
"Okay, that's a little much!" Jeff said as we burst out laughing.  
  
"Some people are so bizarre!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, you're one to talk!" Jeff said lifting a chunk of my multi- colored hair.  
  
"Well, you can't say anything either, SKITTLES!!!" I laughed.  
  
Jeff paid for everything and we loaded the car. We drove home, laughing about the events that had happened.  
  
"Shane's taking you, right? Cause I'm goin out with Karen tonite, then she's spending the nite, and I don't want you to feel like the third wheel or anything. And Matt and Any are already down there getting things ready. Shannon and Crystal are stopping of at his parent's house. And you don't know Sean and Ryan," Jeff said.  
  
"Jeff, that's fine! Shane's coming over tonite," I said putting my hand on his.  
  
"Okay, good. I was really worried," he said.  
  
"Don't be. I'll be there! Definitely!" I smiled and he seemed to have relaxed.  
  
We arrived at his house and I helped him bring everything in before driving myself home. I got out of my car and saw Shane sitting on the steps.  
  
"What are you doing sitting out here?" I asked as he grabbed my waist and he pulled me to him. I put my hands on his head as he buried his head into my stomach. "Hey, what's all this about?"  
  
"I don't know. I just missed you," he said as he pulled away.  
  
"We just saw each other yesterday," I smiled.  
  
"I guess losing you for that day made me realize how much you really did mean to me," he said.  
  
"I love you," I said kissing his cheek.  
  
"I love you too," he replied as he took my hands and stood. We walked into the house and up to my room where we laid in each other's arms and fell asleep.  
  
"Casey! Shane! Pizza's here!" Gil yelled bringing us out of our peaceful slumber. I stretched and we walked down to the kitchen. "I rented some movies to watch together."  
  
"What ones?" I asked.  
  
"Ice Age and Monster's Inc. Then I got some for you two. Interview with a Vampire and Blade II," Gil answered.  
  
"Thanks Dad," I said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Okay, Gil, where's the pizza?" Shane asked.  
  
"In the living room. So we could eat and watch tv," Gil smiled.  
  
Gil sat in his arm chair and I sat on the floor with my legs curled under me. Shane sat on the couch and we began our movie nite.  
  
When Ice Age finished, Gil said goodnite and left us alone. Shane popped in Blade II and rubbed my shoulders from his seat on the couch. When we started Interview with a Vampire, I curled up next to him on the couch.  
  
"I'm kinda anxious to meet this Karen girl Jeff's got," Shane said rubbing my arm.  
  
"I'm not," I blurted out.  
  
"You're not? Why?"  
  
"Well, umm, I, uh, I don't know," I sighed.  
  
"You two are so strange!" Shane said.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Neither one of you likes to hear about the other being in a relationship."  
  
"Maybe we're both afraid of losing our friendship."  
  
"Yeah, right," Shane muttered.  
  
We had fallen asleep on the couch towards the end of the movie. Gil woke us up at 6 in the morning so we could get there by 3. We decided on taking Shane's car. He started the drive and it wasn't long before I had fallen asleep.  
  
"What's goin on?" I asked as we came to a stop.  
  
"Lunch babe. I'm so hungry! Plus we're meeting Sean and Ryan."  
  
"Okay, so who are these Sean and Ryan people?" I asked as we walked into the McDonalds.  
  
"Sean is the guy that's responsible for your car and Ryan is a friend of Matt's from high school and then we became pretty good friends," Shane explained as he grabbed my hand. Shane ordered our food while I went and found a table. I was sitting there for about 5 minutes when a couple of good looking guys walked up to me.  
  
"Are you Casey?" one of them asked. He was about Jeff's height with dark brown spiky hair. He had piercing blue eyes and an eyebrow ring.  
  
"Yeah, you fans?" I asked. They chuckled a bit and I must have given them one of my weird looks cause they instantly stopped.  
  
"Not really. I'm Ryan. Friends of Matt's," he said extending his hand. I smiled and politely shook it.  
  
"And I'm Sean. How do you like the car?" he asked as they sat down.  
  
"I love it. It's great!" I said as Shane came over with a try full of food.  
  
"I see you guys have met my girlfriend, Casey," Shane said kissing my cheek. I grabbed the chocolate shake off of the try and started on it right away. "Who as you can see has an obsession with chocolate shakes!"  
  
"I do not!" I exclaimed with a mouth full of shake.  
  
"RRRIIIIGGGHHHTTT!" Shane laughed.  
  
We ate our lunch and I got to know the guys. Sean and Ryan followed us the rest of the way. We finally arrived around 3:30 and were greeted by Matt and Amy. They helped us carry our gear inside and we relaxed on the beach. It was a beautiful sunny day with the temps being about 65 degrees. I was in heaven! Being from Maine you get 10 degree weather on December 31!  
  
"Are things with you and Shane still okay?" Amy asked as the two of us left the guys to do their guy stuff and walked down the shore in our bare feet.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. But Amy, I think things are about to get bad between Jeff and I," I said stopping to look out to the water. Amy stopped and put an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"I don't wanna meet this Karen girl. Seriously I don't," I said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's the thing. I don't really know," I said as I turned to face her.  
  
"Are you afraid of losing him? He'll always be your friend. I don't think you have to worry about that," she said with a smile.  
  
"I don't know. Every time I think of him with this girl, I get a pit in my throat and I feel sick," I said.  
  
"Casey, you're not gonna like what I have to say about this, but this sounds like you're jealous and may just like Jeff."  
  
"Well, of course I like Jeff," I said.  
  
"No, Case, I mean LIKE him. More than a friend or whatever ya'll are callin yourselves."  
  
"Amy, our relationship is not like that. He's my brother. That's it. Nothing more. I dunno, maybe I'm just coming down with a cold or something," I said as Shane ran over to us.  
  
"Cold? Did you just say you think you're getting a cold?" he asked putting his arm around my waist.  
  
"Yeah, but it may just be allergies or something," I said as we walked down the beach back to the house leaving Amy.  
  
"Ames, you coming up here to greet Shan and Crystal?" Matt asked running towards her. "Oh no. What's wrong now? I'm almost afraid to find out cause you were actually right the last time."  
  
"Matt, Case just told me that she's not looking forward to meeting Karen. That every time she thinks of her and Jeff being together she gets a pit in her throat and she feels sick," Amy said.  
  
"Oh, wow. That's ummm.....well, yeah. What are we gonna do about those two? At least Jeff can admit that he loves her. She can't even do that!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Matt, this is not something to laugh about!" Amy yelled as she stormed off to greet Shan and Crystal.  
  
I was in the house writing in my journal when Jeff and Karen arrived. I knew they had gotten there, but I was just trying to avoid the whole situation. I wanted to put off meeting Karen as long as possible. Then, I heard the voices getting closer. They were in the house and I just tried to hide.  
  
"Casey!" Jeff yelled. I knew he was looking for me, but I stayed lying on the couch as still as possible. "Casey, there you are!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Jeff," I said sitting up to look at him.  
  
"Come on outside and meet Karen," he said grabbing my hand.  
  
"Well, I was kinda in the middle of writing," I said picking up my journal.  
  
"Come on. I really want you to meet her! I swear you'll love her!" he said with a large smile on his face. I had to give in, there was no way I couldn't. I sighed and let him pull me outside. As I walked down the steps I was shocked to see her. She was about my height and had the same body type as me. Her hair was blonde with blue and purple streaks and in a ponytail. She had blue eyes and wore glasses much like the ones I wear when I don't have my contacts in. She wore a pair of blue faded flares, a black two row grommet belt, and a tank top that said Princess across it.  
  
"Holy shit! Does she look like Casey or what?!" Matt exclaimed in a whisper to Amy.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing!" she responded.  
  
"Karen, this is Casey," Jeff said.  
  
"Oh my God! It's so great to meet you! I swear I know everything about you. Jeff talks about you all the time," she said embracing me in a hug.  
  
"Oh really? Good things I hope," I said.  
  
"Oh yes! Definitely!" she laughed as she pulled away. "It sounds like we have a lot in common."  
  
"Oh?" I said as I back up into Shane. He instantly wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head.  
  
"Yeah, our creative ideas, obviously our clothing and hair styles, our love for Jeff here, and music," she said.  
  
"Oh, I see," I said.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to just hang out with you for awhile and talk. We could probably be great friends!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Maybe!" I said looking at Matt for some help.  
  
"Alright! Who's ready for some food!?" Matt announced. Everyone cheered and the guys went to work on the fire and grill.  
  
"Is this your cd collection?" Karen asked me as us four girls sat in the living room.  
  
"Ummm, some of em," I said as she peeked through the cds.  
  
"I think I have every single one of these! How weird is that?!" she said. I smiled as Amy handed me a lemonade. I mouthed 'thank you' to her and she nodded.  
  
"You girls gonna get off your asses to help us?!" Ryan exclaimed.  
  
"Doesn't look that way," Crystal said as I laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing at?!" Matt exclaimed as he walked over to me.  
  
"Your face," I joked.  
  
"OUCH!" the others exclaimed.  
  
"Oh really?!" Matt said as he put his arms under me, lifting me off the couch. He carried me out of the house and down the beach.  
  
"Where the hell are you taking me?" I asked as he just let out an evil laugh. I looked out towards the water and realized it was coming closer and closer. Then, all of a sudden, he let me go and I fell right into the water. He stood there laughing as I stood up dripping with water from every part of me.  
  
"MATTHEW MOORE HARDY!!" I screamed as I chased after him.  
  
"That'll teach ya to make fun of me!" he laughed as he ran behind Amy.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Crystal exclaimed as Shane wrapped a towel around me.  
  
"Pretty funny, huh?" Matt asked still laughing. Sean and Ryan were laughing right along with him, but everyone else just stood staring at him. Then Amy hit him hard.  
  
"That was an asshole thing to do, Matthew!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, I thought it was funny," he said as his smile faded. He walked over to me and I looked right past him. "I'm sorry Case. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," I said coolly.  
  
"I just thought it was funny," he said. I smiled at him and put my arms around him.  
  
"I know. To tell you the truth, it was pretty funny," I laughed.  
  
"So, you're not mad at me?" he asked as we pulled away.  
  
"No, not at all," I said as my teeth chattered.  
  
"Come on, before you freeze in those clothes," Crystal said putting her arm around my waist and pulling me into the house. I quickly changed and got dried off. I put a blanket around me and walked out to join the others. Shane kissed my cheek and handed me a plate with a burger on it.  
  
"Hey, Casey, what's this?" Karen asked as a woman with a deep voice came from the boom box Jeff had brought with him. I sipped my lemonade and listened closely. I smiled and started banging my head to the sound.  
  
'Unclean. Unclean. Filthy. They can't get a scent of me!' Jeff joined me in the head banging as did Crystal and Shannon.  
  
"You guys, this shit is horrible!" Matt complained.  
  
"She rocks!" I said.  
  
"She?!" Amy exclaimed. "Are you sure?!"  
  
"YEAH!!" the four of us said together.  
  
"So, who is she already?" Karen asked a little annoyed.  
  
"Her name is Otep! She's got a rockin style. Totally into her since I heard her at Ozzfest," I said.  
  
"Yeah, that's where I got into her too," Jeff said as the song ended.  
  
"I don't think I like her," Karen said walking over to Jeff.  
  
"No one cares," I said under my breath.  
  
"You honestly like her?" Karen asked me.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Her, Kittie, Soil," I said.  
  
"I've never heard of any of them," she said.  
  
"Guess we're not that a like after all," I said as I sat on the sand next to the fire.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Shane asked sitting next to me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't like this chick," I said.  
  
"Karen? Why? She's just like you," he said.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't."  
  
"Casey, you really think you're gonna lose him!" he said with a smile.  
  
"That must be it. I mean, we are inseparable. The only time I've been near him when he's had a girlfriend is that little thing with Trish. But she's like my sister too, so I guess that's why it didn't bother me. But the fact that I don't know this girl gets to me," I said.  
  
Shane put his arm around me tightly and we stared at the sky together. By the time 11:30 came around, we were all a little buzzed and were looking forward to the new year. We were all dancing around on the beach, Jeff and Shannon even jumped in the water to be stupid.  
  
"Hey ya'll! Body shots time!" Crystal announced as she brought out a tray with the normal body shot ingredients. "Shannon, get your ass over here!"  
  
Shannon ran over to her and licked her neck so the salt would stick. When he was done she did the same to him on his chest. When mine and Shane's turn came around he put the salt on my chest since he was a little more then buzzed at this time. And I was just buzzed enough to not care!  
  
"Hey, why don't you and Jeff do one?" Sean suggested. The two of us shot him a dirty look and then looked at each other.  
  
"Yeah, go for it!" Shane said with a smile. He was obviously too out of it, or he wouldn't have been so willing.  
  
"I don't mind. Go ahead if you want!" Karen said. Jeff and I sighed at the same time and walked towards each other. I licked his neck and applied the salt taking salt and shot I went for the lemon that he had in his mouth. I went to suck the juice out of it and it fell to the ground. Our lips connected and an electric shock seemed to run through both of us. We quickly pulled away and decided that we had had enough body shots for one nite.  
  
Finally it was 11:58. We all huddled together with champagne in hand. We listened to a local radio station begin the count down. I held onto Shane as we looked into each other's eyes. The DJ announced midnite and we kissed passionately. We drank up the champagne and moved onto the beer once again. We all were passed out on the beach or in the house by 3 in the morning. I knew that we were all gonna regret what we did in the morning. But I think all the fun we had made up for it! I did avoid Karen for most of the nite. But caught her and Jeff kissing which was bad. When we all finally woke up it was 2 in the afternoon. I woke up on the beach with Shane on one side of me and Ryan on the other. Shane had his arms wrapped tightly around me. I squinted as the sun was too bright for my poor hung over eyes. I groaned just as everyone began waking up. I stood up and wanted someone to shoot me. I pulled on my sunglasses, Yankees hat, and climbed into the back of Shane's car with a blanket over me. We all headed home and I just slept as much as possible. It was definitely one nite that I wouldn't forget, hopfully!  
  
A/N: The song in this chapter is by Otep called "Unclean". I highly suggest ya'll download it. Kick ass song!! Well, if you're into hard rock that is. It's quite hard so beware! Lol 


	37. Stomach Flu or Food Poisoning?

A/N: So, ya'll liked that chapter? Lol Pretty excited about the kiss? Just remember that it was a drunken kiss and the lemon fell. Lol That's my story and I'm stickin to it! Lol  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, Case, my boyfriend made me listen to a song during vacation and it instantly made me think of you and Jeff," Trish said as we got ready for our house show in Hawaii.  
  
"Oh?" I said a little distantly.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you've already heard it. But here, listen to it!" she said excitedly putting a cd in the boom box that I had started carrying with me. A rock sound came from the speakers and I smiled as I listened to the words. I began to laugh as the chorus started.  
  
'They call us problem child  
  
We spend our lives on trial  
  
We walk an endless mile  
  
We are the youth gone wild  
  
We stand and we won't fall  
  
We're the one and one for all  
  
The writing's on the wall  
  
We are the youth gone wild'  
  
"Oh my God, who's playing Jeff and Casey's song?" Amy laughed as she walked in the locker room.  
  
"See? It's so you two!!" Trish said as the song ended.  
  
"I have to agree with you. It really is. Who is it?" I asked pulling up my armbands.  
  
"Skid Row? I think that's what Tim said their name was," Trish said.  
  
"Thought it might be," I said as I hooked my championship around my waist. "Well, here I go."  
  
I walked down the hall and Shane met me behind the curtain. I gave Nora a good luck hug. And "Halo" started. The crowd gave me a huge pop before I even walked onto the ramp. Shane held my hand as we walked down the ramp. I flipped over the ropes and held up the belt to show the fans. I handed the belt to the ref and waited for Molly to walk out. She got some heat as she waved her finger at me. She held a mic and gave me that "I'm the holy Molly Holly and I'm very disappointed in you" look.  
  
"Angel, when you first came here I figured you were different from the other girls, like Trish and Stacy. But I see you're not. You may have the talent but your choice of clothes is something to be frowned upon. What you used to wear was a lot more expectable!" she exclaimed.  
  
"And what the hell is wrong with the way I dress?!" I exclaimed looking around at the crowd.  
  
"At least you're a little better than Trish and Stacy by not wearing those low cut shirts! But you wear these tight little things that show off your, navel!" I narrowed my eyebrows at her and began to laugh.  
  
"Whateva!! Just bring it on!" I exclaimed as she slid into the ring, dropping the mic on her way in.  
  
The moment she stood I hit her with a drop kick into a back flip. She stood quickly and used a snapmare on me. I stayed down and did a Russian leg sweep. She went down and I instantly preformed a moonsault off the top rope. I quickly hooked her leg and she kicked out before the count even started. I pulled her to her feet and whipped her into the corner. I closelined her and bounced myself off the ropes to do an elbow drop. I rolled off her and she slowly got up as I played to the crowd she did a belly to back suplex into a bridge and got a two count. I she pulled me to my feet and whipped me into the ropes. On my return I stopped and as she was bent down and pulled her into a DDT. I quickly went for the cover and got the win.  
  
"Angel! ANGEL!!!" the crowd chanted as the ref handed me my belt. I smiled and held it up as Shane climbed into the ring. Shane wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly as the crowd got louder. "Halo's Twist! Halo's Twist!!"  
  
"Shane, what do I do?" I whispered.  
  
"Get Nora back on the mat and go up for it!" Shane said with a smile.  
  
"Molly, I'm not through with you yet!" I said as put her into a release German suplex.  
  
"Casey, what are you doin?" she whispered.  
  
"Halo's Twist!" I said. I climbed up to the top of the post and saluted the crowd. I cried out "Halo's Twist" and landed it perfectly. Shane helped me up and we walked out of the ring and up the ramp.  
  
"Whoa! I don't think I've heard a rookie get that kind of response!" Rob said as he walked up to us.  
  
"I know. I was just in as much shock as everyone else!" I said with a smile.  
  
"I mean, the crowd seemed to be into you from the very start of your career, but they've only gotten more excited about you!" Rob said giving me a hug.  
  
"This is why I love this job," I said.  
  
"Because of the audience?" Shane asked.  
  
"No, because of the hot guys giving me hugs all the time!" I joked. Shane just rolled his eyes as Rob and I laughed.  
  
"Goodness! They're still goin ape for you, Case," Nora said walking up to us.  
  
"Am I going to be able to do my match tonite or what?" Andrew said as he stood next to Nora.  
  
"I don't know man. I think they'd rather see Casey out there again!" Rob laughed.  
  
"Well, wish me luck! I just hope they don't boo me for not being a 5'5" 150 lbs girl!" Andrew smirked.  
  
"Oh shut up! The girls will love you anyways. Sexy man!" I joked as he bent down to kiss my cheek.  
  
  
  
"How long has it been since we last slept together?" Shane asked as we drove to the hotel.  
  
"Last nite. Don't you remember holding me so tight I could barely breathe?!" I laughed.  
  
"No, I mean had sex," he said.  
  
"Oh, I, well, I don't know. Why?" I asked.  
  
"I was just curious. Are we drifting?" he asked.  
  
"Drifting? What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I mean, we always sleep together but we never SLEEP together anymore," he said.  
  
"Is that really a problem?" I asked looking at him. He put his hand on my face and smiled.  
  
"No, of course not. I was just saying that we never have sex," he said.  
  
"Could you give me a back rub when we get back to the hotel?" I asked.  
  
"Of course," he smiled.  
  
  
  
"Hey Lita," I said walking into one of the locker rooms.  
  
"Hi Angel. What's up?" she asked.  
  
"I was looking for Jeff. Do you know where he is?" I asked.  
  
"I think he's in the hall stretching," she said with a smile.  
  
"Okay, thanks. I'll see ya later," I said walking out and down the hall. "Jeff!"  
  
"Oh, hey Angel," Jeff said.  
  
"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"Well, we're good friends right?" he nodded as he put his hands on his hips. "And we're really good tag team partners, right?"  
  
"Yeah, we really are."  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe get back onto the Team Extreme thing. I mean, I'm no Matt Hardy. Or Lita. But we seem to mesh with our styles. I would love to be partners with you and try for the tag team championship belt. Jeff, I think we could do it together!" I explained. "So, what do you say?"  
  
"I think it's a great idea."  
  
"I understand if you don't want to because I'm still a rookie and all.  
  
"Angel, listen to me. I would love to be your partner. I would love to win the tag team belts with you," he said putting his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Really? Cause like I said, I'm still just a rookie."  
  
"Angel, you're very talented. You're the woman's champion. You're not just a rookie. You've got more talent than most rookies," he said.  
  
"Thank you so much! I can't wait to start working with you. I gotta get to my match against Victoria now. I'll see ya later," I said as I kissed his cheek and walked away. He watched me walk away and crossed his arms.  
  
  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall. It's for the woman's championship belt. Now entering the ring, the current woman's champion, from Cameron, North Carolina, MYSTIC ANGEL!!" I slid into the ring and waited for Victoria to enter the ring. She immediately slapped me. I stared at her sadistically and scoop slammed her. She quickly got to her feet and I did a standing clothesline. I bounced of the ropes and did a leg drop onto her chest. I went for the cover and got the one count. We both got up and I delivered a couple forearms to the head, backing her into the post. I backed up and went for the spear. I put her on the top of the post and went for the superplex but she pushed me off and did a moonsault. She went for the cover and got a two count. She pulled me to my feet by my hair and put me into a headlock. I elbowed her in the head pusher her into the ropes. As she bounced back I did a belly to back suplex into a bridge. I went for the pin and got the three count. The ref raised my hand in the air as I raised my belt with the other. I was walking up the ramp with Shane, who had run out to congratulate me, when I was hit in the back of the head with the steps. I hit the ramp hard and Shane turned me over on my back. Victoria walked up the ramp and stopped to lick Steven Richards face before disappearing.  
  
"Case, are you alright," Shane whispered as my eyes started closing. He held my hand tightly.  
  
"Shane, I." I blacked out just as Shane lifted my head up to rest on his lap.  
  
"Oh shit!" Shane exclaimed as a bunch of officials and medics came out.  
  
"Shane, come on. Let us do our job," one of the medics said as they lifted me onto a stretcher. They carried me into the back and into the trainer's locker room.  
  
"Is she alright?" Victoria asked running into the room.  
  
"I...I don't know," Shane cried as he continued to hold my hand.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit her that hard," Victoria said.  
  
"Shane! What's goin on?" Jeff exclaimed. Shane just shrugged.  
  
"She needs to be taken to the hospital for tests. She's got a large cut on her forehead from the fall on the ramp and we believe she has a concussion," one the medics said.  
  
"How is she?" Chris Irvine asked running in with Andrew and Jay right behind him. Trish wasn't too far behind.  
  
"We have to take her to the hospital," Amy said as I was moved out of the room and into the back of an ambulance.  
  
"Shane, are you coming?" a medic asked. He nodded and jumped in the back with me.  
  
"We'll be right there man!" Jeff yelled as the doors shut. "Amy, Trish, you two coming?"  
  
"Yeah, of course," Trish said as they jumped into his rental.  
  
"The three of us will be there after the show," Andrew said as he, Jay, and Chris began to walk back into the building.  
  
  
  
"Shane, why don't you go get something to eat? I'll stay here with her," Jeff said walking into the hospital room.  
  
"I don't wanna leave her."  
  
"She'll be fine. I'll be with her. You need to go eat something."  
  
"Alright. Are the others still here?" Shane asked standing up from the seat next to my bed.  
  
"No, they went back to the hotel. I convinced them that they couldn't do anything for someone who has a concussion and is out for the time being," Jeff said taking Shane's place in holding my hand.  
  
"I'll be back in a little while," Shane said walking out the door rubbing his head.  
  
"Oh Case, would you please wake up?" Jeff pleaded. He put this head down next to mine and my eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Jeff?" I said groggily.  
  
"Case?!" he exclaimed sitting up immediately.  
  
"Where am?" I asked looking around the room. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Victoria hit you in the back of the head so you hit the ramp and now have stitches on your forehead. And you have a concussion. You blacked out kiddo," he said.  
  
"Really? So where am I now?" I asked still a little out of it.  
  
"Ummmmm.....well, you see. Babe, you're in the hospital," Jeff said.  
  
"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, you're in here for the nite," Jeff said as I ripped my hand out of his. I quickly sat up and pulled the covers off of me.  
  
"Get me out of here, NOW!" I yelled.  
  
"Case! You're awake!" Shane exclaimed running to me as a dizzy spell hit. He caught me and brought me back to the bed.  
  
"I want out of here!" I cried.  
  
"I know baby. But you can't. They want you to stay in here for the nite. First thing in the morning, I'll get you out. I promise," Shane said holding me close to him.  
  
"I don't wanna be here."  
  
"I know, I know," he whispered as he stroked my hair. "Why don't you lay back down and get some rest?"  
  
"I can't. Not knowing that I'm here now," I said.  
  
"Casey, we're both here for you. Nothing is gonna happen to you. I know your issue with this place, but you have plenty of company and you're gonna be fine!" Jeff said sitting on the other side of me. He rubbed his hand up and down my back. "Please just lye back down and get some rest."  
  
"Will one of you stay the nite with me?" I asked as I crawled back under the covers.  
  
"Of course," they both said.  
  
"I mean, Shane will stay with you. I'll go back to the hotel and get some rest," Jeff said leaning over me with my hand in his. "I love you kiddo." He kissed my cheek and left.  
  
"Shane, can you fit in the bed with me?" I asked.  
  
"I'll sure as hell do my best to try," he smiled as he crawled in next to me.  
  
  
  
"How ya doin kid?" Paul asked as I stood at the vending machine of the hotel.  
  
"Alright I guess. I have a massive head ache and I have some dizzy spells," I said softly.  
  
"Well, then, shouldn't you be resting?" he asked.  
  
"I've been resting for two days now. I wanna go out and do something. I spent an hour convincing Shane to let me come out here to get a snickers," I said with a smile.  
  
"He's just taking care of you. He loves you," Paul said putting his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"I know, but I'm not helpless. I can take care of myself," I said with a shrug.  
  
"Take care. You need to get back out in that ring!" Paul said kissing my cheek softly.  
  
"Thanks, and I'll be out there before you know it!" I smiled.  
  
"I know you will because you have got to be one of the strongest people I know!" he said walking away. "OH! I almost forgot. Steph left me your merchandise for you to look at. Do you want me to run em over or do you wanna just come to my room?"  
  
"You had better bring them to me. I think if I leave this room one more time, Shane may just have kittens," I laughed as I put my hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Alright, I'll be over a little later," Paul said. I nodded and walked into the room.  
  
"I was getting worried," Shane said.  
  
"What, was I gone all of like 5 minutes?" I asked as I sat on the bed.  
  
"I thought you might have gotten dizzy and fallen," he said putting his arm around me.  
  
"Shane, I'm fine. You don't need to baby me just because I have a concussion and some stitches," I said taking a bite of my snickers. "Oh, Paul's coming over a little later to show me how the merchandise of mine came out."  
  
"That's good," he said as I stood to walk to my lap top case. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, since you won't let me go anywhere's, I'm gonna update my website," I said with a smile.  
  
'Hello All! I hope your holidays were as good as mine were! I actually got a new car from my best friend and surrogate brother, Jeff Hardy. It goes great with the license I got the day after Christmas. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ME! lol I also got a lot of other great stuff. I got a new belly ring from my lovely boyfriend Shane. I'll be showing that off very soon. It's a silver banana bell design with a blue gem and two dolphins hanging down. I'm even thinking of getting a second hole in my ear. Like I need another hole in my head, right? lol  
  
I'm sure you all saw that hit from Victoria that I received the other nite. I was rushed to the hospital because I did black out. But I'm fine now. Just an over nite stay in the hospital with Jeff and Shane by my side. I came out with a few stitches and a concussion. Nothing serious. I'm still suffering from dizzy spells, but Shane's not letting me leave the hotel room, so I can't hurt myself by falling. lol I'll be back in the ring in no time.  
  
Now, be on the look out for some of my own merchandise. I get to look at the stuff today. Should be good stuff. I'm really anxious to see how it all turned out. I mean, you all saw the pictures from my photo shoot. And those pictures turned out okay. I just hope that all the merchandise turns out just as good.  
  
I suppose I should get back to resting. Thank you all for your concern! It means a lot to me! LATA!!  
  
Love always, Casey aka Mystic Angel'  
  
"That was a good entry," Shane said.  
  
"Were you reading over my shoulder?" I asked as I closed my lap top.  
  
"Uh-huh," he replied as there was a knock on the door. Shane got up and answered it to have Paul walk in carrying a box.  
  
"Holy shit. What the hell did they make?" I asked as he set it on the bed in front of me.  
  
"Take a look. I'll think you'll like it all," Paul said sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
I opened the box full of shirts, posters, trading cards, key chains, a baseball cap, and bandana. The one of the shirts was black and had my picture on it. The other was dark blue with HEAVEN NEVER LOOKED SO GOOD in light blue on the back with my picture under it. The trading cards had my information on it and so did the key chains. The baseball cap looked much like the dark blue shirt and so did the bandana.  
  
"I do like em. Especially this shirt," I said holding up the blue one.  
  
"Yeah, Steph and I liked that one too," Paul smiled.  
  
"This stuff looks great. I bet it's all gonna be sold out in no time!" Shane said as he kissed my cheek.  
  
"Well, tell Steph thank you," I said as Paul picked up the box.  
  
"Keep that shirt. They already have copies of everything," Paul said throwing me the blue shirt.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see ya later."  
  
"You sure will. Get better kid." Paul walked out of the room and sat on the bed looking at the shirt.  
  
"Well, put it on!" Shane said helping me out of my shirt. I pulled the new one over my head and smiled.  
  
"I love it."  
  
"It looks great on you," Shane whispered wrapping his arms around me.  
  
  
  
"Angel, I want that belt. It should be mine! You didn't deserve to win!" Victoria complained. "I'm challenging you to a match for that belt at Royal Rumble!"  
  
"Well, you're just lucky that I'm accepting your challenge. I know you don't have a chance at it. It belongs around my waist and it looks hella good too!" I smiled as I walked out onto the stage.  
  
"I already cut up that pretty little face of yours. I'll do worse at Royal Rumble!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You can try, but I doubt you'll have much luck!" I said as the crowd cheered.  
  
"Luck?! I don't need luck!" she laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked to the backstage.  
  
"Casey, are you sure you can wrestle Sunday nite?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Of course. I'm perfectly fine. Well, mostly. But I think I just have some stomach virus or something," I said. "Hold that thought!"  
  
"Case!" Jeff yelled after me as I ran into the Diva's locker room. "What the hell is wrong with her?"  
  
"Wrong with who?" Chris Irvine asked.  
  
"Casey. She's been like sick or something. Always running off to the bathroom. I don't know," Jeff said with a shrug.  
  
"Probably just a stomach flu or maybe even like food poisoning," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, probably," Jeff said as he retreated to the locker room.  
  
"Case, are you alright?" Trish asked walking towards me.  
  
"No, Trish, I'm not," I said.  
  
"You've been sick for like 3 days now. Don't you think you should see a doctor?" Nora asked.  
  
"No, I'm scared of what they might tell me," I said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trish asked.  
  
"I think, I think I might be pregnant," I said. The stared at me as I lowered my head so I was looking at the floor. 


	38. You're what!

"What?!" Trish exclaimed. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant," I said I started to cry. Trish sat next to me rubbed my shoulders.  
  
"Shane? Aren't you on the pill or something?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"No. But we use condoms most of the time. Actually, all but one time. He was giving me a back rub and we just got into it. So using a condom never crossed our minds. I'm so scared," said.  
  
"Oh Casey, it's gonna be alright," Nora said kneeling in front of me.  
  
"How? I have probably just fucked up my whole life!" I said.  
  
"How? You could be having a baby with the man you love. How is it really that bad?" Nora asked as she took my hands.  
  
"I can't wrestle, maybe Shane doesn't want a kid, and I'm not ready to be a mother."  
  
"Have you told Shane?" Trish asked.  
  
"No, I'm too scared."  
  
"You're gonna have to tell him soon and get tested. He needs to face the responsibility too," Nora said.  
  
"I can't. I don't want him to break up with me."  
  
"I don't think he will. He loves you too much for that to happen. But you need to get tested right away to make sure. Cause if you are, you need to tell Vince and stop wrestling for a while," Trish said.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Jeff asked walking in the room.  
  
"Nothing," I said as I dried my tears.  
  
"You're crying. There's something wrong. Come on, let's go talk," he said pulling me to my feet. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked out of the locker room. We walked into a smaller room that was used for equipment and sat on the floor. "Now tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
"Jeff, trust me. I can't."  
  
"You can always tell me anything. It's not like you're gonna tell me your pregnant or something," he laughed as I looked at him shocked. "You...you're not....right?!"  
  
"I think I might be," I said.  
  
"Shane's?"  
  
"Of course Shane's. I haven't had sex with anyone else!" I exclaimed a little angry.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. Have you said anything to him about this?"  
  
"No, I'm not even sure that I am."  
  
"But there's a possibility?"  
  
"Yeah, there's a possibility."  
  
"Let's go to a store and get you a test," Jeff said as we stood. He grabbed my hand and we walked to our locker rooms to grab our stuff. Then we headed off to a Rite Aid. Jeff held my hand the whole time as I picked up a pregnancy test.  
  
"So?" he asked as I sat on his hotel bed.  
  
"I don't know. We have to wait a little while," I said as I started to cry again. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.  
  
"Casey, I'm so sorry," he said as he stroked.  
  
"Why are you sorry? You're not the idiot that's pregnant."  
  
"I'm just sorry that you're goin through this whole situation."  
  
"Well, you're with me, so that makes it all better."  
  
"I'll always be with you," he said as I got up. I walked into the bathroom and looked at the test.  
  
"Fuck!" I screamed. He ran into the bathroom and saw me sitting on the floor with my knees tucked under my chin, crying and rocking back and forth.  
  
"No," he said. "No, this is wrong."  
  
"I'm pregnant!" I yelled as he held me tightly.  
  
"We're goin to tell Shane....NOW!" he said lifting me to my feet.  
  
"I can't. I just can't," I said.  
  
"Yes you can." He pulled me to my hotel room and kissed my check before pushing me inside.  
  
"Hey baby," Shane said looking up at me from his lap top. I looked at him with my eyes red and my cheeks tear stained. "Oh shit. What's wrong?"  
  
"Shane, I have something to tell you," I said as I walked over to him. I took his hands in mine.  
  
"Your mother. She's back isn't she?" he asked.  
  
"No. No she's not. Not that I'm aware of."  
  
"Oh, then what's got you so upset?" he asked tilting his head to the side.  
  
"You know how I've been sick lately?" He nodded his head and I took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay, you remember that nite when you gave me a back rub and it went too far?"  
  
"Oh boy do I ever," he said with a smile.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant. So I took a test and it came up positive.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Shane, you're gonna be a father," I said.  
  
"I'm what?"  
  
"I understand if you don't wanna be with me. I understand if you don't want to worry about all this responsibility. It's fine if you want to just turn around and leave me, I completely understand."  
  
"Whoa! Case, babe, my angel. I love you. It's just as much my responsibility as yours and I plan to be there with you every step of the way. Sure, I always wanted kids, but I never expected them this early. I don't know. I'm excited though. And first thing in the morning we are goin to the hospital and getting you tested for real. There's always that chance that you're not pregnant," Shane said embracing me in a hug.  
  
"Really? You're not mad?" I asked as we pulled away.  
  
"No, why should I be?"  
  
"I love you," I said as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
"I'M NOT PREGNANT!!!" I exclaimed happily as I ran out of an examination room and into the waiting room.  
  
"WHAT?!" Shane exclaimed as I jumped into his arms.  
  
"We're not gonna have a kid!!" I said with large smile as he swung me around. I kissed his lips passionately.  
  
"I thought..."  
  
"Yeah, so did I. But the test was wrong. It was just a stomach virus. I'm fine. We're not gonna have a baby," I said as I began to cry tears of joy.  
  
"Wow. This was such a scare. I mean, I would have accepted the baby with open arms. But I'm relieved that we're not gonna have a kid," Shane said.  
  
"And I'm on the pill now. I figured it'll give us that extra protection if something like that nite ever happens again," I said as we walked out of the hospital with my prescription in my hand.  
  
"That's good thinking. Let's get that filled. God, you don't know how happy I am," he said as we drove to the Rite Aid.  
  
  
  
"Well?" Jeff asked as I walked into his room.  
  
"Not only am I NOT pregnant, I'm also on the pill!" I said as he picked me up in his arms.  
  
"I'm so glad to hear that!" he said.  
  
"Believe me when I say me too!" I laughed.  
  
"Told anyone else?" he asked as he placed me on the ground.  
  
"Nope, only you and Shane know," I said with a smile.  
  
"Trish is really worried. Go tell her as soon as possible."  
  
"I'm actually on my way to her room now. I just had to tell you first. You are my big brother after all," I said punching his shoulder playfully as my cell rang. "Hello?"  
  
"What the hell do I hear about you being pregnant?!" Mark exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Dad," I said innocently. 'Mark' I mouthed to Jeff and he nodded with a smile.  
  
"Don't hi dad me! Now, tell me what the hell Matt Hardy was talking about," he demanded.  
  
"I thought I might have been. But I'm not. It was just a stomach virus. No worries," I said.  
  
"It better have been just a stomach virus. I would have had to ring Shane's neck for this," he said.  
  
"No you wouldn't have," I said with a laugh.  
  
"Casey, I'm not joking. I would have killed him," he said sternly.  
  
"But Dad, it would have been just as much my fault as his," I said.  
  
"I know, but I can't get mad at you," he said.  
  
"Well, you don't need to be mad at all. It was just a stomach virus," I said.  
  
"Alright, then I'll let you go. Kalista needs to be changed," he said.  
  
"The Undertaker changing a diaper. How whacked is that?!" I laughed.  
  
"Haha, very funny," he said.  
  
"I love you Dad."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"That is whacked," Jeff said as I hung up.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That the undertaker is changing a diaper," Jeff laughed.  
  
"I know," I said as my phone rang again. "Jesus, what is this, let's call Casey day?! Hello?"  
  
"Please tell me my brother was on crack when he called me last nite telling me you were pregnant," Matt said.  
  
"No, he wasn't on crack."  
  
"You're pregnant?!" Matt yelled. "God Case. I thought you were smarter than that! Hell, I thought Shane was smarter than that!"  
  
"I was pregnant," I said seriously.  
  
"What the hell are you guys thi.....wait...was? How the hell does that work?"  
  
"It doesn't.....well....not really," I laughed.  
  
"Casey, tell me what the hell is goin on," Matt said.  
  
"I'm not pregnant."  
  
"Then why did Jeff tell me that you were?"  
  
"Because last nite we all thought I was."  
  
"And some how it's gone today? Sorry Case, but it doesn't work that way."  
  
"No, Matt, listen. I took a home pregnancy test last nite and it came up positive. Then Shane made me go to the hospital to get a professional one done and it was negative. So, it's all good."  
  
"Oh thank God! I was really worried for a second there."  
  
"I know, so were the rest of us!" I laughed.  
  
"I hope you've gotten yourself some other type of protection," he said.  
  
"Don't worry Matt. Everything is perfectly fine," I said.  
  
"Good, I gotta go get ready for the show now. I'll talk to you later. I love you kid," Matt said.  
  
"I love you too," I said before we hung up. "YOU TOLD MATT?!"  
  
"Well, he is your brother too!" Jeff argued.  
  
"Gees, why do I even bother telling you stuff Jeff?"  
  
"I thought he should know. He's family. He loves you just as much as I do!"  
  
"Whatever! I'm goin to Trish's room now. Bye Jeff," I said storming off.  
  
"Case! Oh my God, what happened this morning?" Trish asked letting me into her room.  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna have a baby and I'm on the pill. So, it's all good!" I said with a smile.  
  
"That's so good to hear!" she said hugging me.  
  
"Everything's fine?" Nora said walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"YEP!" I exclaimed.  
  
"That's excellent!" Nora said as she ran to me and giving me a hug.  
  
"I know. Shane and I are all excited about it too!" I smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you guys are. Ya know, Amy was pretty upset that you never told her something was wrong. I told her everything though, I hope that was alright," Trish said.  
  
"I suppose so. But I really didn't want it getting out. Oh well, I'll have to go tell her everything is okay," I said walking out the door and to Amy's room.  
  
"Hey girl!" she said giving me a hug. "Jeff just told me everything's okay."  
  
"Jesus, that boy has a big mouth! I was just coming to tell you that everything was okay," I said.  
  
"He means well," Amy said.  
  
"I know, but sometimes he just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. But anyways, I just came to tell you all that. I gotta get some training in," I said.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later," she said. I waved to her and went down to the hotel gym to get a couple hours of workout time.  
  
  
  
"I'll be right back, I just had to tell Vince that I think the story line that he's got me in is excellent," I said jumping out of the car and running into the building. I rode the elevator up and walked down the hall to Vince's office. The secretary wasn't there so I just walked in.  
  
"Ma'am, she's more my daughter than she'll ever be yours!" Mark yelled. I stood in the doorway shocked and surprised.  
  
"She will always be my daughter and I want her back. I'm not leaving here without her this time," my mother yelled back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked walking the room and towards Mark.  
  
"Darlin, leave, now. Go to Shane," he said trying to push me away.  
  
"No, I'm gonna end this once and for all!" I yelled.  
  
"Casey, I think we have it all covered," Vince said.  
  
"Casey, come on. You're going home," my mom said grabbing my arm. I ripped it out of her hand and stood planted next to Mark who put his arm around me.  
  
"No. I'm not leaving with you EVER!" I yelled.  
  
"Yes you are. You are getting rid of all that shit in your hair," she said getting in my face.  
  
"No I'm not. My home is in North Carolina. Not in Maine. My home will never be Maine. You are no longer my mother. And never really were!" I yelled.  
  
"Come on now! We're going!" she yelled.  
  
"You're not taking her anywhere's," Adam said walking into the room.  
  
"Adam, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Helping you I would say," Adam said giving off his award winning smile.  
  
"And who the hell are you?!" my mother exclaimed.  
  
"I'm one of her trainers," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I see you did a fine job of that!" she exclaimed pointing to my stitches.  
  
"It happens in this business. You can't avoid injuries!" Mark yelled.  
  
"Adam is one of our best wrestlers. He trained her to the best of his abilities. She's still learning, training almost everyday," Vince said.  
  
"And loving every painful moment!" I yelled.  
  
"And I'm not gonna let you take someone I call my sister away," Adam said.  
  
"You can't stop me," my mother smiled.  
  
"You wanna bet?" Adam and Mark said in unison.  
  
"Can't you see that I'm wanted here? That I'm more loved here than I've ever been? Why can't you just leave me alone?!" I yelled.  
  
"You're my daughter. You belong at home with your parents," she said.  
  
"Mark is my father. I love him so much. Sara's my mother figure. And I have a wonderful baby sister that I love with all my heart. Kalista Love," I said.  
  
"He is not your father," she said.  
  
"Like hell I'm not! I have loved her since the moment I met her. She's always been my little girl and always will be."  
  
"Mark told me something that you've never said. Hell, he tells me a couple things that you've never said to me! He's told me he loves me more times than I can count and he's told me that he's proud of me. Not once have you ever done that!"  
  
"We're all proud of her. Everyone of us guys," Adam said standing behind me and putting his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"I can't believe this. You would go against your own mother?" she said shocked.  
  
"If it meant my happiness then yes. And this is all about my happiness. I have never been so happy before in my life than how happy I am here," I said sternly.  
  
"This is bull shit. Complete bull shit. You have brain washed her or something!"  
  
"Ma'am I have done no such thing. This is all up to her. She could have gone back home to you, but she didn't. She chose to be here. And I'd expect you to be behind her 100%," Vince said stepping between my mother and I.  
  
"Judy, leave. Now. I don't want to see you again. And in the chance of that happening, I'll be the one coming to you," I said moving in front of her. My mother just stared at me, eyes blinking furiously.  
  
"I think you heard her. She told you to leave," Adam said.  
  
"Bull shit, complete bull shit!" my mother yelled as she walked out the door and passed Shane.  
  
"What the hell? Casey, are you alright?" he said running in and wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got rid of some excess baggage," I said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, gees. I knew it was taking you just too long to do what you had to do," he said kissing my cheek.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks to the help of Dad, Adam, and Vince," I said looking at each of them.  
  
"It was no problem Darlin. I would never let them take you away from me, Sara, and K," he said kissing the top of my head.  
  
"And you are my sister. You really are the sister I never had. And I mean I do have to share you with like the whole roster, but I don't care. You'll always be a part of my life. I can't even imagine not having your smile shining when I see you. I can't imagine not being able to look into those blue eyes you have. I loved training you. You pull off that spear better than me some nites," Adam said as I started to blush. "I'd miss you're wild and crazy hair and listening to music with you whenever we're together."  
  
"Awe, Adam, that's so sweet of you. I love you man!" I said hugging him tightly.  
  
"I love you too," he said kissing the top of my head.  
  
"And Vince, thank you for standing up for me. You could have told her to take me cause I'm too much trouble or something. But you didn't," I said.  
  
"I could never do that to you or my superstars. You don't deserve that family. You belong in this one!" he said ruffling my hair.  
  
"Ready to go to Boston?" Shane asked taking my hand.  
  
"Yeah....oh! Vince, I came up here to tell you that I can't wait to start this new story line. Should be very interesting!" I said with a smile.  
  
"I had a feeling you might like it! You'd better get going. You should get some training time in with all your trainers!" Vince laughed.  
  
"Right! I'll be right behind you guys," Adam said with a smile as Shane and I walked out the door.  
  
"What's this story line she's talking about?" Mark asked.  
  
"You'll see. I have a feeling it's gonna change a lot of things," Vince laughed. 


	39. Good Luck

"Jessy?!" I asked as I walked down the hall towards a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and a thin athletic body. She looked at me and smiled brightly. I ran to her and hugged her. "What the hell are you doin?"  
  
"Well, I called Mr. McMahon's office and spoke to him directly about getting tickets for the show and he said that I was already on the list for 4 people. So, here I am!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Case, do you want me to take your bags?" Shane asked already hoisting my bags on his shoulders.  
  
"Thanks babe," I said kissing his cheek. He walked away and Jessy shook her head.  
  
"It still amazes me that you're here. With these guys!" she said with a laugh.  
  
"I know, me too!" I said as we walked towards the Diva locker room. "Anyways, 4 people? Who's here?"  
  
"OH! Me, Jesse, Kristen, and Ben."  
  
"Whoa. Did I just hear you right? Did you just say Ben?" I exclaimed stopping her in the hall making one of the guys run into us.  
  
"Hey, kiddo, use tail lights the next time you stop short," a man laughed from behind us.  
  
"Sorry, Rey," I said as he kissed my cheek.  
  
"That's okay, chica," he said walking away.  
  
"Wow, I didn't realize how short he was," Jessy said as we walked on.  
  
"Anyways, Ben's here?!" I said.  
  
"Yeah, after that little show you and Adam put on he got quite interested in seeing it in person," she said as we walked in.  
  
"Casey!" Kristen ran up to me and hugged me. Her shoulder length brown hair was pulled into a messy pony tail and she stood about my height with her 2 inch heel boots.  
  
"Hey! It's good to see you. I missed you when I was up," I said.  
  
"Yeah, I was in class and really couldn't miss it. So, when Jessy told me about this, I'm like hell yeah I'm coming!" she laughed.  
  
"I'm glad ya did come. Hey Ben," I said as he stood up.  
  
"Hi, I just had to come see you guys in a real ring. I'm interested in how you guys really wrestle," he said with a smile. He tilted his head as he looked at me. "What's that from?" He pointed to the bandage on my head covering the stitches.  
  
"Stitches. She got nailed in the back of the head with steel steps and landed on the ramp face first," Jessy said casually as she sat on Jesse's lap. We all looked at her with raised eyebrows and curiosity. "What? So I watch RAW every now and then. Case, you got me into it!"  
  
"Sorry," I said with a slight laugh as I dug through my bags. "I really am glad ya'll are here."  
  
"We heard about your mom," Jesse said.  
  
"Oh? You did?" I asked keeping my head down.  
  
"Yeah. Is everything okay now?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure it is. Or at least I hope it is," I said with a smile as I looked up.  
  
"Why didn't you call me and tell me your damn mother was back?!" Jeff yelled bursting into the locker room. He looked around at everyone and his face began to take on a slight pink color. "Oh, hi, everyone."  
  
"Well, that would be ONE reason!" I laughed as I gave him a hug. "Don't worry, everything is fine. It's all fixed."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked with his bright green eyes glistening in the light of the room.  
  
"Totally," I said giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
"So, what are ya'll doin here?" he asked as he sat in a metal chair. I next to Ben on a bench as I dug through my bag for my wrestling gear.  
  
"We got tickets to see Casey," Jessy said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Jeff this is Kristen. Kristen, this is Jeff Hardy," I said introducing them. They nodded at each other with smiles. "How did you guys find your way to the locker room?"  
  
"Amy," Jesse said.  
  
"I see. Where is she now?" I asked.  
  
"Said she was gonna go visit her boyfriend," Kristen said with a shrug.  
  
"Matt," I laughed.  
  
"Well, you guys came on an exciting nite. The Royal Rumble. Tonite we find out who goes for the big titles on each show," Jeff said.  
  
"And we get to see Casey keep that belt of hers," Jesse said.  
  
"Yeah, I hope we do!" I said with a smile.  
  
I went in the back and quickly changed into my wrestling gear. Tonite I was wearing my black jeans with Mystic Angel written on them, a short tight bright blue tank top with a white wife-beater that was cut into a midriff. I had put a glow in the blue barbell in my belly button and pulled on white and blue armbands.  
  
"Whoa, talk about split personalities!" Ben exclaimed as I walked out.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked as I pulled out my bandana, boots, makeup, paint, and HEAVEN NEVER LOOKED SO GOOD t-shirt.  
  
"Your outfit. Every time I see you you're in a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a tank top," Ben said.  
  
"That's me too. But I'm more about these types of clothes lately. Just depends on my mood I suppose," I explained as I pulled my boots on.  
  
"Plus this is her character. The always changing Mystic Angel," Jeff added.  
  
I smiled as I finished getting ready, using dark eyes, painting designs on my face and neck, and pulling my hair into pigtails. I pulled my t-shirt over my head and nodded at myself in the mirror.  
  
"Case, want me to walk down with you?" Shane asked walking into the room. "Party?"  
  
"You don't have to go out. Stay back here and focus on the Royal Rumble," I said kissing him softly. Then I smiled, getting an idea.  
  
"Oh no," Jeff said.  
  
"She's got an idea in her head," Jessy said.  
  
"This can't be good," Shane said putting his hands on my hips.  
  
"Oh would ya'll stop!" I laughed. "Since Shane's not coming out with me, does one of you want to join me? We could make you into a family member or something."  
  
"I'm out. You know how I am about being in front of people like that," Jessy said.  
  
"And I'd rather stay with Jessy," Jesse said kissing her cheek.  
  
"As much as that sounds like fun, it's not my kind of thing," Kristen said as I looked at Ben.  
  
"Ben? You interested?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. Why not? It'll give me a closer view of what's goin on. What do I have to do?" he asked standing and walking towards me.  
  
"Just walk out with me and cheer me on. Nothing major. Come with me and we'll tell the announcer and commentators," I said as I led him out of the room.  
  
"Do I need to cheer anything special?" he asked.  
  
"Ummm....just use Angel, maybe through in a couple let's go sis here and there," I smiled as we walked down the hall.  
  
"Sister? We don't really look like a brother and sister," he said.  
  
"Okay, then what relation should you be to me?" I asked as we reached a locker room used by the other stars.  
  
"How about just friends?"  
  
"I think I like the brother and sister deal better," I replied as I knocked on the door.  
  
"Casey, what brings you here?" JR asked allowing Ben and I into the room.  
  
"Well my friend, Ben, is going to accompany me to the ring tonite so I was wondering if ya'll could announce him?" I questioned.  
  
"Anything for you kid," King said looking up at me.  
  
"How should I announce him?" Lillian asked.  
  
"Just say that I'm being accompanied by my brother, Ben," I answered she nodded and wrote it down on paper.  
  
"What would you like us to say?" JR asked.  
  
"Oh, whatever. Go with the flow! Whatever comes to your mind," I said with a smile.  
  
"Great, we'll see you out there then," King said as Ben and I walked out.  
  
"Hold on a sec, I just have to stop in here and say hello to a few guys," I said opening the door. Ben waited outside for me as I walked into the Smackdown guy's locker room.  
  
"Case!" Kurt said quickly tightening his towel. "You haven't changed!"  
  
"And you expected me too?" I asked with a laugh as I walked over to give him a hug.  
  
"Championship match tonite?" Chris Benoit asked.  
  
"Yeah, kinda nervous. I'm not ready to lose this baby yet!" I said.  
  
"Well, miss thang, how does it feel to have your first few stitches," Jamie Noble asked.  
  
"Well, it sucks. But I think I'll live," I said as John Cena put his arm on my shoulders.  
  
"Ya know, I missed ya like hell," he said.  
  
"Yeah well, keep up with that damn stupid ego and I'm not gonna like you much anymore!" I said as he brought me into a hug.  
  
"Would you put my girl down? Jesus," Shannon said walking over to me. "Are the guys in your locker room?  
  
"Well, if you mean Jeff and Shane, then yes. I don't know where anyone else is," I said as I hugged him tightly.  
  
"I have to know, what do you think of Jeff's new girlfriend?" Matt asked walking up behind me.  
  
"Do you want the truth?" I asked. Matt nodded and I took a deep breath. "Shan, I know she's friends with you and Crystal, but I just don't like her. There's just something about her that bugs the hell outta me!"  
  
"Yeah, I have that problem too," Shan and Matt said together.  
  
"Well, that was insane!" I laughed as they looked at each other.  
  
"Man, we've been hanging together far too much!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Casey, you ready to go?" Ben asked peeking his head through the door.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. Come on in," I said with a smile. "Everyone, this is Ben. He's a friend from Maine. Ben, you know some of the guys and well, there are just too many for me to introduce you to all of them."  
  
"Hey," they all said with a nod. I rolled my eyes and looked at Matt.  
  
"Matt, where's Adam? I wanted to see him today," I said.  
  
"It's always about Adam. Does she ever want to see us all that much?" John said.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOO," all the guys teased.  
  
"Grrrrr," I growled.  
  
"He's probably with Jay. Go check the RAW locker room," Matt said.  
  
"Okay, thanks. Good luck tonite guys!" I said as Ben followed me out of the room.  
  
"She's such a weird girl," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, but we all love her," Kurt said with a smile. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey guys, is Adam around?" I asked walking into the RAW locker room.  
  
"Right here kiddo," he announced raising his hand. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him close to my body, embracing him in a hug. I pulled away and smiled at him. "Well, what was that for?"  
  
"It was a thank you for earlier," I said.  
  
"Well, I'll talk one of those at anytime!" he said with the famous Edge smile.  
  
"Hey, I don't get one?!" Jay whined.  
  
I looked at Adam and he shrugged. "Aight, I suppose so, because I don't want you to go and have a temper tantrum on us!" I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"Casey! Are you giving out free hugs?" Chris Irvine asked.  
  
"Oh, didn't you know? She's always giving out hugs and much more!" Randy said walking out the door.  
  
"Fuckin asshole!" I yelled after him. Ben leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Wow, what's up his ass?" Jay asked.  
  
"His head?" I blurted out.  
  
"That'll work!" Scott Levy laughed.  
  
"Okay, who wants a hug?!" I joked. About half the locker room raised their hands. I laughed as I went down the line hugging each guy.  
  
"You listened to my Fozzy cd right?" Chris asked as I hugged him.  
  
"Would you shut up about your damn band!? She doesn't wanna listen to that crap!" Scott yelled.  
  
"Actually, I don't mind them. Yes I listen to them. Sometimes while I warm up. You know how I am when I'm warming up. I'm in my own little corner listening to my walkman!" I said.  
  
"Good, I'm glad to hear it," Chris said proudly. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Ben.  
  
"I'll talk to you guys later. Good luck tonite!" I said as we walked out the door.  
  
"Anymore stops?" Ben asked.  
  
"Just my locker room," I replied.  
  
"Casey, you guys are goin on in about 15 minutes," Amy said walking out of the locker room.  
  
"Seriously?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, hey, don't be nervous. You've been in a couple pay per views. This one's no different from them!" she smiled bringing me into a hug.  
  
"I know, but it's for my belt!" I said with a pout.  
  
"You've got girl. I don't think Victoria's gonna take it from ya," she said as she walked down the hall.  
  
"Where'd everyone go?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, your friends?" Trish asked. I nodded as I grabbed my belt, walkman, and Soil cd. "They went out to their seats."  
  
"Okay, that's cool. Ben, I'm gonna go stretch. You can either stay here and wait for me to come get you or just go with Victoria," I said standing in the door way.  
  
"I'll just wait for you to come and get me," Ben smiled. I nodded and walked down the hall to my own little secluded area.  
  
"She's pretty popular around here isn't she?" Ben said sitting on a bench.  
  
"Case? Oh yeah. Pretty much everyone here loves her. There's one that doesn't, but that was caused by a bad break up," Trish said with a smile. "They told me you're goin out there tonite with her."  
  
"Yeah, she asked and I agreed. Figured it would give me a better look at what you all go through," Ben replied.  
  
"Just watch out for Victoria. She has a tendency to go a little overboard!" Trish laughed.  
  
"What do you mean, overboard?" Ben asked curiously.  
  
"She may get a little too into the match and start hitting people with chairs," she said.  
  
"Really? You can do that?!" Ben exclaimed.  
  
"Of course! Well, not in this kind of match. She's not supposed to anyways. But that's how Case won the belt in the first place. In a hardcore match. She's all about those," Trish said walking towards the door. "Casey should be back soon. She just needs her 5-10 minutes alone."  
  
"Case, are you done?"  
  
"YO!!! CASE!!" I looked up at Matt and Jeff and smiled. I pulled my headphones down around my neck and stood.  
  
"Sorry, did ya'll need something?" I asked.  
  
"We just wanted to wish you good luck tonite," Matt said hugging me tightly.  
  
"Yeah, be careful out there. And watch out for your friend. Make sure Victoria doesn't get carried away," Jeff said. I laughed a little and looked into his eyes before kissing his cheek.  
  
"Don't worry, all will be okay," I said. "Now, I gotta go. Ben's probably freaking out."  
  
"Wait, Case," Jeff said. I turned and looked at him as he held out his fist. I tilted my head and he opened his hand. "Where this tonite. It's always given me good luck."  
  
"Jeff, it's your Hardy Boyz necklace. I can't take this. What if I break it?" I asked closing his fist over it.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I want you to have good luck and this always worked for me," he said walking behind me.  
  
"Jeff, please. I don't want it to get ruined if it's always brought you good luck," I said as he placed it around my neck.  
  
"You're wearing it and that's all there is to it!" he said as he turned me around. He lifted it up in his hand and smiled. "Looks better on you anyways."  
  
"Thanks," I said softly as he put his hand under my chin. My breathing became slow and shallow. His face came close to mine and his lips were almost on mine.  
  
"JEFF!" Matt yelled. Jeff instantly pulled away and I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm wear it proudly," I said as I ran off for the locker room. I burst inside and closed my eyes tightly.  
  
"Is it time?" Ben asked. I opened my eyes and tilted my head.  
  
"OH!! Yeah, sorry. Lets go," I said throwing my walkman in my bag. We walked out the door and waited next to Victoria and Steven Richards.  
  
"Be careful tonite. Both of you," Steven said.  
  
"We will," Victoria and I said in unison with a sadistic smile on our faces.  
  
"Be afraid. Be very afraid when they get that smile on their faces," Steven laughed as "Halo" went off. I cracked my neck and hit Victoria's fists with mine.  
  
"Let's go," I smiled at Ben.  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the women's championship belt. Entering the ring first, being accompanied to the ring by her brother, Ben. The current women's champion, from Cameron, North Carolina, MYSTIC ANGEL!" The crowd let out a thunderous roar as Ben and I stood at the top of the ramp. I smiled as I cracked my neck and rolled my shoulders.  
  
"Wow JR. Look at Angel's shirt! Aint that the truth!" King exclaimed as Ben followed me to the ring.  
  
"You know she makes her own clothes!" JR commented as I took off my t- shirt and handed it to Ben. I stood on the top of the post and saluted the crowd.  
  
"Thank God for that! She looks absolutely hot in those tank tops! Look at that belly ring!" King said happily.  
  
"Yes, and we're being introduced to her brother tonite. Ben, from Maine. He wanted to be here for his sister's match. Great kid," JR said.  
  
"The hell with Ben. Give me puppies!" King said as Victoria walked out onto the stage.  
  
"And here comes the psycho with the psycho," JR said.  
  
"Hey, Case, when did you get a tattoo?" Ben asked as we stood off to the side, giving the two crazy people room.  
  
"A little while ago," I whispered. "Now, get out of the ring."  
  
Ben nodded and slid out like Steven did. I looked at Victoria and we began to circle each other. I heard Ben begin to cheer for me and I smiled as she attacked me with a chop. I looked at her shocked and growled before we locked up. I moved around her and did a German release suplex. I got up quickly and went for a surf board stretch. She some how got her foot on the rope and I let go. I pulled her to her feet and whipped her into the ropes. She came back and I clotheslined her. I did a back flip onto her and went for the cover only getting a one count. I pushed her down as I got up. I stood over her waiting for her stand. She got up and I did a dropkick into a back flip. We got up at the same time and she scoop slammed me. She did her own back flip and went for the cover. I kicked out after one. She pulled me up by my hair and whipped me into the corner. She set herself up for a spear and I moved out of the way. She stood up grabbing at her shoulder and I went for the whisper in the wind, but she moved. She went up to the top and did a moonsault. She went for the cover and got the two count. I slowly got up and she started to whip me into the ropes but I reversed and she went instead. I did a hurracanrana and did a lion sault. I went up for magic and got the two count. Frustrated I pulled her to her feet and did a sidewalk slam. I pulled her up to her feet and did a belly to belly suplex and went right into a snap suplex. I did Shane's shinning wizard and she laid down on the mat. I went for the cover to only get two. We stood and she pulled me into a neck breaker. She began to kick me as I laid on the mat. She bounced off the ropes and did a senton splash. I was pulled to my feet and she whipped me into the ropes. She hit me with a drop kick and went for the cover. I kicked out after two and heard Ben cheering louder for me. 'He's really getting into this' I thought as I put Victoria into a running bull dog. I turned her over and went up to do Halo's Twist. The crowd screamed louder as I flew through the air. She rolled out of the way just as I hit the mat. She pulled me to my feet and pulled me into her neckbreaker. I laid on the mat as she covered me for three.  
  
"And your new WWE women's champion is VICTORIA!!!" Ben slid into the ring and kneeled next to me.  
  
"Holy shit. Are you okay?" he whispered as Victoria and Steven celebrated in the middle of the ring with a lick to the face.  
  
"Yeah, just move out of the way," I whispered back. I opened my eyes to see Victoria standing over me with a chair in her hands.  
  
"I told you that I was gonna mess that pretty little face of yours up!" she yelled as she raised the chair above her head. I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for the connection of my face and the chair. I opened them to see Jeff ripping the chair out of her hands.  
  
"You're alright. I told you the necklace was good luck," Jeff smiled as he picked me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my head into his chest as he carried me up the ramp. Ben followed us as Jeff's music blared throughout the arena.  
  
"If the damn thing was such good luck then I would have won the damn match!" I exclaimed as Jeff put me down. I rubbed the back of my neck as I followed him to the locker rooms.  
  
"Whoa, wait, you're alright?" Ben asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm okay. Just a sore neck. Nothing major," I smiled as I took off Jeff's necklace and the cameras came up to us.  
  
"No, Angel, you keep it," Jeff said as he pushed my hand away.  
  
"Thanks, Jeff," I said as he put it back on me.  
  
"Angel, can I get a few words with you?" Terri asked running up to me.  
  
"I suppose," I said as Jeff stood next to me rubbing my neck.  
  
"You just lost the belt to Victoria. How do you feel right now? Are you going to get revenge tomorrow nite on RAW?" Terri asked.  
  
"I hate the fact that I lost the belt, but it's time to move onto bigger and better things. Like the tag team titles. With my partner Jeff Hardy. We're gonna be the new team extreme. Losing the women's title means that I can now concentrate on my partnership with Jeff," I said.  
  
"What did having your brother out there with you tonite mean for you?" she asked.  
  
"A lot. He and I are very close. Having him cheer for me helped me through the match," I said as I rested my arm on Ben's shoulder.  
  
"Now Jeff, why'd you just rescue Angel out there? Is there something going on between the two of you that we're not aware about?" she asked.  
  
"Now Terri, trying to get her and the Hurricane broken up?! Terri, it was an act of friendship. An act of partnership. She's my partner now so I have to look out for her. Just like I hope she'll look out for me if I'm ever in trouble," Jeff said taking my hand in his. I smiled up at him and saw a happiness in his eyes. There was more to what he was saying than what I knew.  
  
"Terri, we're going to become the first inter gender tag team champions. And there's no one I'd rather do it with than Jeff," I said as I walked off.  
  
"Well, uh.....thank you," Terri said with a shrug as the guys followed me.  
  
"Oh, Ben, you can head out and watch the rest of the show with the others, if you want," I said as I grabbed a bag of ice from first aid.  
  
"Okay. Thanks for letting me go out there with you. It was a lot of fun. And I'm sorry I ever judged you guys. That was amazing," Ben said.  
  
"That was nothing. I wasn't at my best for some reason tonite. The guys are much better than me anyways. If you want to be amazed, watch them closely," I said with a smile as I put the ice on my neck. "Oh God that feels good."  
  
"I'll see you after the show then," Ben said walking off.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jeff asked as I tried to roll my head.  
  
"It's really sore," I said as I followed him into the RAW locker room.  
  
"Do you want me to rub it for ya?" Jeff asked as I sat on the floor.  
  
"Could you?" I asked.  
  
"That was an excellent match Case," Rob said as he headed out the door.  
  
"No it wasn't. I should have gotten her," I said shaking my head slightly. "Ow."  
  
"It was a good match. She was definitely on it tonite though," Jeff said putting turning the tv up before sitting behind me on the bench. He lightly began working my neck.  
  
"MMMMMMM.....that feels so good," I said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, it does," he muttered.  
  
"So, I guess we start everything tomorrow nite, huh?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm kinda excited. Should be interesting," Jeff said as he began working on my shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, I'm excited too. But Shane's not gonna be too happy. When he read over the script he wasn't too impressed. But I was jumping off the walls," I laughed.  
  
"Yeah, so was I." 


	40. Youth Gone Wild

A/N: Okay, pissed off again. Once again I was screwed over by my disk and can't remember what I put in the original chapter! So freakin frustrating! It started out as a pretty good chapter too. And then it goes and tells me there's a problem with it! UGH. So, now you don't get the good chapter again and I'm really sorry about that!  
  
  
  
  
  
"When did you get a tattoo?" Jessy walked into the locker room as I toweled my hair dry. I looked at her and smiled. Stacy walked by us with that bubbly smile of hers towards Andrew who was standing in the doorway. I waved at him and he nodded as he placed his arm around Stacy's waist.  
  
"Awhile ago. Did you wanna see it?" I turned around and lifted up the back of my dark blue tank top. "I have my belly button pierced too. Did ya realize that?"  
  
"When Ben told me about the tattoo I was a little shocked. I knew you always wanted one but I guess I never really thought you'd go through with it." She continued to examine it.  
  
"Yeah, well, I absolutely love it!" I smiled.  
  
"You've changed. Ya know? I mean, you're not the quiet and sometimes shy girl you used to be." I turned around to face her. "She always used wear baggy t-shirts and jeans with sneakers. Always had her hair in a ponytail. She always complained about dressing up. You're not that girl anymore. I don't even know who the real you is anymore."  
  
"I know I've changed. A LOT! But this is me. And so was that. Yes, I'm more outgoing. Yes, I'm more adventurous. Yes, I'm not shy anymore. And yes, my clothes have changed drastically. The one thing that has stayed the same is how much you mean to me. Jess, you are my family. You always have been. My personality is still the same as it used to be. Just a little strong. This is me. You've always known that deep down. I'm just around people now that will accept that. That's why it's coming out like it is. Do you think I would have been accepted at Central looking like this? Hell no!" I looked at her and noticed her eyes begin to well up with tears. "And I swear I will kill you if you start crying cause then I'm gonna start crying and I just put some eyeliner on!"  
  
"Sorry, I'm trying not to. Really!" she laughed as Kristen came dancing into the room.  
  
"Are we goin to party or what?!" she announced as Ben, Jesse, Jeff, Shane, Matt, and Amy followed her in.  
  
"Party?" Jess and I asked in unison.  
  
"Yeah, let's go check out the nite life around here!" Kristen said excitedly.  
  
"Alright. Make a quick trip to the hotel to change and stuff. Then we'll go round up some more people and get our groove on!" I laughed as Shane kissed my cheek. He hoisted one of my bags on his already full shoulder and we walked out of the locker room.  
  
"You guys got a room someplace right?" Jeff asked as we loaded up Shane's rental car.  
  
"Yeah, there's a hotel right around the corner from here. It's run down, but really cheap," Jesse said.  
  
"OH SHIT! You are not going there. You'll be staying with us. We'll sneak you into our rooms," I said crossing my arms.  
  
"It's not a big deal. The room was like 25 bucks," Ben said.  
  
"No, you don't understand. One I ran away and came here, I went to that hotel. And it was the scariest thing I've ever done. It was so horrible there. Please just stay with us? It would make me feel a lot better about things," I said leaning against the car.  
  
"Was it really that bad?" Ben asked.  
  
"It was totally unsafe," Jeff answered.  
  
"Alright then. We'll stay with you guys," Jesse said.  
  
"GREAT!!!" I said as I got into the car. The others followed Shane, Jeff, Matt, Amy and I to the hotel. We showed them up to our rooms and we split up. Kristen, Amy, Jessy, and I got ready in mine and Shane's room. While Shane, Matt, Jeff, Ben, and Jesse got ready in Jeff's room. About a half hour later us girls were done and waiting on the guys.  
  
"Case, wanna come with me to see if anyone wants to come with us?" Amy asked as she started out the door.  
  
"Sure. You guys can play on my lap top while I'm gone if you want. It's pretty easy to use. Oh and go to my website extremecarolina.com. I think you'll find some very entertaining pictures on there!" I laughed as I followed Amy out the door.  
  
"I really like your friends. Well, Kristen kinda gets on my nerves. She's just too peppy," Amy said as we walked down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad they drove down to spend sometime with me. I really miss them. Jessy and were like sisters growing up. She actually told me today that she thought I was changing and that she didn't know who the real me was," I laughed.  
  
"Case, you have changed. Even in the amount of time that I've known you. And I couldn't imagine you being any other way!" She wrapped her arms around me in a hug before knocking on a hotel room door.  
  
"Hey girls. What's up?" Jay asked opening the door wearing a pair of nice black jeans and a skin tight tan t-shirt. His hair was pulled back as best as possible and he smiled.  
  
"Hey, we were wondering if you wanted to go out with us tonite," I said as he allowed us into the room he was sharing with Chris Irvine. "You too Chris."  
  
"Well, to have you two girls by our side tonite would be our pleasure!" Chris smiled egotistically. "And of course you should be honored that we accepted."  
  
"OH PUH-LEASE!" Amy and I said together.  
  
"Besides, it's not just us. Shane, Jeff, Matt, the Jesses, Kristen, and Ben are coming too. We were just rounding up a bunch of people to come out with us," Amy added.  
  
"Oh, I see. Now, I'm hurt," Chris said sitting on his bed sulking.  
  
"Would a hug make you feel better?" I asked walking over to him.  
  
"You know it would!" he replied with his arms stretched out to me.  
  
"Hey, Jay, Chris wants a hug!" I joked.  
  
"WHAT?!" they exclaimed as I began to laugh.  
  
"Just kidding," I said as I gave Chris a big hug. He threw me down on the bed and kissed my forehead as he leaned over me. We laughed as he pulled me up.  
  
"So? You guys in or what?" Amy asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah, sure why not?" Jay said.  
  
"Just give us 10 minutes to get ready," Chris said digging through his bag for clothes to wear.  
  
"Alright. Meet us in Casey and Shane's room," Amy said as we walked out the door and continued our search for party people.  
  
"Is Sean O'Haire here?" I asked as we stood outside Adam and Kurt's room.  
  
"Possibly. Why? Like him or something?" Amy joked as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Well, he is a massive hottie," I laughed as Kurt opened the door.  
  
"Thank you. I know I am. It must be the gold medals, right?" Kurt asked as we walked inside his room.  
  
"Oh yes. The medals just make all the girls hot from within!" I laughed.  
  
"I knew it!" Kurt laughed. "So, what brings you two here?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? They couldn't stay away from my awesomeness!" Adam said walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"That's it. You got us all figured out. What am I going to tell Matt?!" Amy joked.  
  
"Haha. Very funny," Adam said ruffling up Amy's hair.  
  
"Hey now, not the hair. We're goin out tonite," I said.  
  
"TOGETHER?!" Kurt and Adam exclaimed.  
  
"What is it with guys?! Jesus," I said.  
  
"Yes and no. Yes we're both goin out tonite, but with a few other people AND our boyfriends," Amy said.  
  
"And we wanted to know if you two wanted to join us," I said.  
  
"I would, but I'm expecting a call from Karen," Kurt said.  
  
"I'll go out with you guys," Adam said throwing his leather jacket on.  
  
"Great. Come on, we're goin to gather more people," Amy said as we waved to Kurt and walked out the door.  
  
"So, who else are you guys getting to go?" Adam asked as he put his arms around our shoulders.  
  
"John? Maybe Rey? Ummmm....Rob? Oh, we should ask Jamie and Nidia. And Stacy and Andrew. Plus Torrie and Peter," I said as we stopped in front of John's door.  
  
"Case, you may want to leave for this one," Amy said bringing her hand up to knock on the door.  
  
"Why?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Because of who's rooming with John tonite," Adam said putting his arms protectively around me.  
  
"Hello?" Randy asked opening the door. I scowled at him and turned away. "Can I help you two with something?"  
  
"Ummm....there's three of us," Adam said.  
  
"Oh? Who else is there?" Randy asked.  
  
"Adam, don't bother. Just get John so we can be on our way," I said coldly.  
  
"Is John around?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're all goin out tonite and wanted to know if he wanted to come with us," Adam added.  
  
"No, sorry. He went out with Stacy and Andrew. I think they were meeting up with Dawn Marie and maybe Jamie and Nidia," Randy answered.  
  
"Okay, thanks," Adam said as we walked away.  
  
"You two really don't like each other do you?" Adam said pulling me close to him as we walked.  
  
"Nope, hate each other. He's an ass," I said with a smile.  
  
"Maybe we should just head back to the room. I mean, I'm sure the guys are done and your friends are probably getting bored and Chris and Jay will be waiting for us," Amy said as we turned around to go back to my room.  
  
"I can't believe you put up those pictures from when you were up," Jess said as she closed the top down on the lap top.  
  
"I had to. They just belonged on there. Don't ya just love the one with me and Ben?" I laughed.  
  
"Which one? There was like two," Kristen said.  
  
"The one where I have him in a head lock and he's lifting me up on his back," I smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that was cute. I bet Shane wasn't too impressed though," Jessy said.  
  
"Not at all!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Not at all what?" Jeff asked walking into the bedroom.  
  
"Nothing," I said shyly. I looked at Shane and smiled as he swept me up into his arms and kissed me passionately. "What was that for?"  
  
"Just because, I don't know. I love you." He put me back on the floor and kissed me once again. "Wow, you look beautiful tonite."  
  
"Thank you very much," I said as I turned around for him. I was wearing something totally uncharacteristic for me. I wore a silver mini skirt that Sara had gotten me for Christmas and my black halter top that had a ring that went around my neck. The top was semi short and showed off my belly button ring and tattoo. I changed my belly button ring to one that was a silver butterfly dangling down with two purple gemstones. I had on my black knee high boots and my hair was down and slightly curled, thanks to the help of Amy. I had glitter all over my body and my eyes had silver eye shadow on them.  
  
"Where's the party at?!" Jay announced as he walked in.  
  
"We're goin, we're goin," I said with a laugh as I took Shane's hand and we all walked down to the cars.  
  
"How are we gonna do this? We need designated drivers," Matt said very responsibly.  
  
"Matt, we have four people here who can't drink," I said.  
  
"Oh yeah! Sometimes I forget that you can drink but your friends can't," Matt said as we got into the cars.  
  
"What does he mean that you can drink?" Jessy asked.  
  
"I have a fake id," I whispered with a smile.  
  
"SNEAKY!" she laughed as she got into her new grand am with the others.  
  
Shane, Jeff, Matt, Amy, and I led the way to one of the best clubs we could think of in Boston. Once there we paid the cover charge and us girls went right to the dance floor. All the guys except Ben and Jesse went off to the bar to get us girls that could drink, drinks. Ben and Jesse stayed to supervise us. Jessy eventually stopped and walked to her boyfriend and stood with him.  
  
"Hey, I got you a beer," Shane said as he wrapped his arm around my waist from behind me. I felt him rub up close to me and I took the drink from him I took a sip as we began to grind to the music. I looked over at my friend Kristen, who seemed to be having a fun time dancing with Jeff. Adam had finally dragged Jessy on the dance floor. Chris had joined Shane and I, while Jay danced with Amy and Matt. It seemed that the only people not having a good time were the only two people that didn't like to dance in the first place. Jesse and Ben sat off to the side watching all our stuff.  
  
"Shane, do you mind if I go ask Ben to dance? He seems so, I don't know, lonely?" I whispered as we danced close together.  
  
"I suppose so. I'll keep Jesse company," Shane said as we walked over to them.  
  
"Ben, ya wanna dance with me?" I asked reaching for his hand. He nodded and we walked onto the dance floor.  
  
Ben wasn't a good dance like Shane. But he did have a good time making a fool of himself and making us all laugh. He was just one of those guys that was willing to lay it all out there and didn't care what anyone said about it. After a few songs we all decided to take a break and sit down. Jeff, Shane, Matt, Amy, and I were all working on our 3rd drink and I was feeling the affects of it heavily. I did a body shot with Shane and we all decided it would be a good idea to go out and get something to eat. So, the only place we thought of that was open at 3 in the morning was Denny's. Jesse drove Shane's car while Ben drove Adam's. Jessy followed us in her car to Denny's and we all gathered at a big table.  
  
"This has been a blast!" I exclaimed as we ordered.  
  
"Yeah it has. I'm glad ya'll could make it down here," Matt said.  
  
"When do you guys have to be back? Actually when do any of us have to be leaving?" I asked with a laugh.  
  
"Baby, we have to be in New Hampshire by 2 in the afternoon," Shane answered.  
  
"And we're skipping our classes," Kristen said.  
  
"Our flight lives for Utah at noon," Adam said as he slipped his hand on my knee. He smiled as me and squeezed it lightly.  
  
"I wish this didn't have to end," I said sadly.  
  
"We'll definitely have to do it again real soon," Ben said with a smile. I nodded happily, actually it was probably more of a drunken happiness, but what does it matter?!  
  
We finished up our "breakfast" and went back to the hotel. There were people all over the place in mine and Shane's room. We had decided to stay up and order some ice cream and video games. We were all passed out by 6 in the morning.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"Whatever the hell that thing is.....KILL IT!" I yelled as I tried to open my eyes. It was the toughest thing I ever tried to do. I was definitely hung over and not impressed about it.  
  
"Sorry, that would be my watch," Jesse said switching it off. He stretched and began waking Jessy, Kristen, and Ben up. "We gotta get going. It's 9:30."  
  
"Please tell me you did not just say that it's 9:30," Adam said.  
  
"Yeah, man, he did," Jay answered.  
  
"Oh fuck! I gotta get packing. I'll see you all later. Bye Case. I love you kid," Adam said kissing my cheek.  
  
"If you really loved me, you wouldn't talk so loud!" I said covering my head with a pillow.  
  
"Well, we might as well leave with everyone else," Jeff said as he stretched from his bed in the bathroom.  
  
"Why'd you sleep in the bathroom bro?" Matt asked walking over to him.  
  
"Seemed like the only spot not taken at the time," Jeff answered.  
  
"How are you not so blah? You drank just as much as me," I said as I pulled myself up to my feet.  
  
"I don't know. It must be the weight and the fact that I'm a guy or something," Jeff replied as he looked at me. He burst out laughing and almost fell on the floor in doing so. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side.  
  
"And what is your issue?" I asked walking closer to him. I looked around at everyone and slowly each one began to laugh. "I'm getting a complex here!"  
  
"Hun, go looking the mirror," Amy said through her laughter. I pushed Jeff out of the way and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Oh great! I look like raccoon girl!" I exclaimed as everyone laughed harder. I scowled and began washing my face off.  
  
"No, keep it....it's a good look for you," Matt joked.  
  
"I hate you," I said with a smile.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Ben asked as they all tried to compose themselves. Kristen, Jesse, and Jessy nodded. I sighed deeply as I walked out to say goodbye to them.  
  
"I'll see you guys soon. I promise," I said waving goodbye to them. Jessy stayed back and took a deep breath.  
  
"I hate this. I miss you so much. I really hate not being able to just turn around and see you there," Jessy said pulling me into a hug.  
  
"I know. Me too. Hey, have you talked to Amy at all?" I asked.  
  
"Not really. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering what she's up to. Maybe I'll IM her or call her. If you talk to her, let her know that I'm still around and asking about her," I laughed.  
  
"Will do! Bye Case," she said walking out the door.  
  
"You two were really close weren't you?" Jay asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! Totally close. She's my sister. Seriously, growing up, her house was like another home for me!" I laughed as I walked into the bathroom to shower.  
  
"Hey Case!" Jeff yelled over the running water of the shower.  
  
"YEAH?!" I yelled back.  
  
"Can I come in? To talk? There's no one here! They all left me!"  
  
"Sure!" I heard the door creek open and watched him sit on the sink counter through the shower curtain.  
  
"Do you think this angle that we're goin into is gonna change our friendship?" he asked with a sigh.  
  
"No. Nothing could change our friendship. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, it's just something different that we've never had to experience as friends," he said.  
  
"Stop worrying. It'll give you gray hair!" I joked.  
  
"You give me gray hair!" he laughed.  
  
"I try!"  
  
"What do you think of Karen?" he asked with an almost excited tone.  
  
"Truthfully?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course!" he replied.  
  
"Well, I don't know. She's ummm....well, I don't know. I'm a little unsure of her. There's just something that I don't like about her. I can't really explain it. Like she was all about what I liked and what I wanted. It's like she was trying to be like me to a point. But with certain things it was almost like I was being out casted by her for liking something she didn't," I said.  
  
"So, you don't like her?" he asked hurtfully.  
  
"Sorry Jeff. No, I don't. Not really. But I don't know her like you do. She could be the best girl ever," I said as I turned off the water. "Can you hand me a towel?"  
  
I heard him giggle a little before sticking a small face cloth behind the curtain. I ripped out of his hands and threw it back at him. "HAHA!! Very funny. Ass!" I laughed as he put a regular sized towel behind the curtain. I wrapped it around my body and pulled the curtain over. I rung out my hair one last time and flipped it over my shoulder. I stepped out of the tub and stood in front of Jeff. His eyes were as wide as could be and his jaw seemed to hit the floor. I put my hands on my hips and gave him a half smile. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"I....ummmm...errr....aaahhhhhh....what?" he said. I laughed as I rolled my eyes. I picked up my comb and walked out into the bedroom with him following me closely.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked as I sat on the bed combing out my hair.  
  
"Ummmmm.....I uh....well....I...."  
  
"Oooookkkkkaaaayyyyy," I said as I turned my boom box on. Trish had left her cd with Skid Row in the player and it started blaring from the speakers. I looked up at Jeff and smiled. He gave me an unsure smile as I stood up and began rockin out to "Youth Gone Wild". I grabbed his hands and made him start dancing with me. He finally got into it as we kept dancing closer and closer. The song changed to a Christina Aguilera song, "Can't Hold Us Down", and we continued to dance. It was getting to the point where we were dancing like couples would dance. It was weird, but it felt so right at the same time.  
  
"Ummmm....are we interrupting something?" Amy asked as her and Matt walked in the room. Jeff and I immediately jumped away from each other as if one of us caught on fire.  
  
"No, why would you think that?" I asked as Jeff hurried out the door. Matt followed him closely.  
  
"Oh no reason except for the fact that I thought the two of you might be GETTING IT ON in here soon!" she laughed. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed some clothes out of my bag.  
  
"Bro, what the hell do you think you were doin in there?!" Matt yelled as he spun his brother around.  
  
"Matt, I can't do this anymore. I'm completely in love with her. I want her more than anything in this world. Ya know, I've always been able to get pretty much anything I've wanted in life...but I can't have her. And I'll never have her. I don't know how I'm gonna be able to do this new angle with her. Bro, I just can't do all that I'm supposed to do with her," Jeff said as he slid to the floor and leaned his head against the wall. Matt sat next to him and put his hand on Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"I know Jeff. But you have to get over her. She's in love with Shane. You know in your heart that they'll be getting married. It's so obvious," Matt said.  
  
"Then why do I feel this connection with her whenever we're together? And I know she feels it too. I can feel it off her!"  
  
"I don't know maybe she does have some feelings for you. But her feelings for Shane over ride the ones she has for you. I'm sorry bro." Matt stood after patting his younger brother on the shoulder. Jeff sat there with his back resting on the wall and his head down, looking at the floor.  
  
"But we even have a song. We are youth gone wild. She and Shane aint got nothing like that. We belong together! We share something that they don't. God! Why are you so cruel! You bring this angel into my life and then take her away! How can you do that?!" Jeff put his hands on the back of his head and thought about his life and how it would be without me. 


	41. Who Do You Love

"Angel, I'm Gregory Helms. Reporter for the Daily Globe. You're in a tag team match with Jeff Hardy instead of that great superhero, The Hurricane. What's up wit dat?!"  
  
"Gregory, it's simple. Jeff and I are great partners. That's all there is to it!" I said pulling on my arm bands and walking out the door, leaving Gregory to rubbing his goatee.  
  
"Case, good luck tonight," Chris said kissing my cheek softly. "How are you feeling tonite, raccoon girl?"  
  
"I'm aight, but if you call me raccoon girl again I'll have to kick your ass," I answered.  
  
He chuckled and walked away. I walked up to a crouching Jeff and put my hand on his shoulder softly. Surprised, his head sprang up and looked at me. A smile slowly crept across his face as he stood.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" he asked.  
  
"Totally," I said.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to just ask Vince to have you partner up with Shane?" Jeff asked grabbing my hands.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" I asked starring into his crystal green eyes.  
  
"Casey, I know you still have feelings for him," Jeff answered looking at the floor.  
  
"Jeff, I can't lie to you. I still have SOME feelings for him. But I don't love him." Jeff looked at me with a smile on his face.  
  
"And who do you love?" he asked.  
  
"You Jeff and only you!" I kissed him passionately. I ran my hands through his soft multi-colored hair. He put one hand on the back of my neck and grabbed my ass with his other hand.  
  
"I love you Casey. You're the one for me. I want to marry you. Will you be my wife?" Jeff asked holding my hands tightly in his.  
  
"Jeff, I would love to be your wife!" I responded with a smile.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Jeff exclaimed sitting up in his bed. He rubbed his face with his hands and looked at the clock. "Oh God. I have to stop this angle before it gets too far into it." Jeff climbed out of his bed and jumped in the shower.  
  
"Casey, I want you to be my wife, but I don't think you love me like you say you do. I think you still love Shane." I looked at the back of my mysterious rainbow. I sighed deeply as I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly.  
  
"I love you. Not Shane. He's my past. You're my present and future. And if you'll have me, I'd be honored to be your wife," I said kissing his neck lightly. I moved my hands around to the front of him and rubbed them up and down his chest.  
  
"Casey, get up. We leave for Mississippi in 2 hours," Shane announced snapping me out of my dream. I groaned and moaned as I slowly crawled out of the bed and made my way into the bathroom.  
  
I sat next to the window on the plane next to Shane. I looked out the window and thought about how RAW was gonna go for Jeff and I. I sighed as Shane rested his head on my shoulder and began to snore quietly.  
  
"Jeff, what's wrong man?" Chris asked in a whisper. Jeff lifted his head off the window and looked at him.  
  
"Nothing really," he replied.  
  
"Man, ever since you and Casey started this weird angle you've been kinda messed up," Chris said.  
  
"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong." Jeff focused his attention on the clouds floating by.  
  
"Whatever you say," Chris said with a shrug as he pulled his headphones on. Jeff glanced over at him as he closed his eyes and banged his head along with the beat of Fozzy. Jeff sighed and rested his head on the plane window before falling into a restless sleep.  
  
"Hey Angel, I wanted to give you something before we went out there tonite for the tag team titles against the Dudleyz. It's kinda a Valentine's Day gift, even though it's a little early. But anyways, here," Jeff said handing me a gift wrapped in silver wrapping paper. I smiled as I ripped the paper off of a small gift box. I opened the box to reveal a bracelet made from colorful yarn. "It's a friendship bracelet. I made it myself last nite. One for you and one for me."  
  
"It's great Jeff. Thank you so much. I absolutely love it," I said as I allowed him to tie it on my wrist. I leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Good luck tonite," Rob said as he walked up next to us in the hall.  
  
"Oh, hey, thanks man. You too," Jeff said shaking Rob's hand.  
  
"Just be careful out there. Watch out for the tables," Rob said.  
  
"We'll try," I said as Jeff and I walked away together.  
  
"Are you ready for this, Case?" Jeff asked as I stood next to Marc.  
  
"Yeah, sure," I said staring at the back of the curtain.  
  
"We'll try and go easy on you two tonite," Marc said with a smile. "And good luck."  
  
"We don't need your good luck!" I said with a New York accent to match his. He chuckled as he put his arm around my neck and pulled me into him. "Watch the paint there buddy!"  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the Tag Team Championship. Entering the ring first, weighing in at a combined weight of 515 lbs. The current WWE Tag Team Champions, THE DUDLEY BOYZ!" D- Von and Bubba walked out to a huge pop. They were definitely one of the best tag teams ever and it was an honor to go up against them. They walked down the ramp to the crowd already chanting "WE WANT TABLES." It was gonna be a tough nite.  
  
'Since I was born they couldn't hold me down Another misfit kid, another burned-out town'  
  
I chuckled a bit as Team Extreme's new song began. Jeff tilted his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow. He shook his head slightly and laughed himself.  
  
'Never played by the rules I never really cared My nasty reputation takes me everywhere'  
  
"How much does this song fit us?!" he exclaimed as we stepped onto the stage. There was silver, purple, green, and blue pyro falling from the top of the screen.  
  
'I look and see it's not only me So many others have stood where I stand We are the young so raise your hands'  
  
The crowd gave us a massive pop as we banged our heads to the beat of our music. The crowd began to sing along to the chorus as we ran down the ramp slapping hands.  
  
'They call us problem child We spend our lives on trial We walk an endless mile We are the youth gone wild We stand and we won't fall We're the one and one for all The writing's on the wall We are the youth gone wild'  
  
"Now entering the ring from Cameron, North Carolina. The new Team Extreme, MYSTIC ANGEL and JEFF HARDY!" We slid into the ring next to each other and jumped onto the posts giving off the gunz. We had a stare off with the Dudleyz in the middle of the ring before I hit fists with Jeff and got out of the ring. I pounded on the post to get Jeff fired up as he went up against Bubba. Jeff was getting the Bubba shuffle as the crowd started chanting for tables again. I turned around and glared at them all. 'No way in hell am I goin through a table tonite!' I thought as I rubbed my stomach. I had received bruised ribs the nite before from a table match against the Dudleyz at a house show. Jeff had Bubba down and he tagged me in.  
  
"IMAGI-HELL!!" I yelled as Jeff lifted me in the air. I landed on Bubba and went for the cover. He kicked out on the two count and I let him get to his feet. I dropped kicked him and he stumbled backwards into the ropes. I ran at him in a cross body and he went over the ropes. D-von climbed in and came after me, throwing out chops. Jeff came in and helped me out. We began to double team him as Bubba came back in. He grabbed my arm and whipped me into the ropes as the ref pushed Jeff and D-von out. I ran at him and he back body dropped me. Bubba and D-von got ready for the wass-up headbutt, but I moved my way out of his hold and scrambled to get to Jeff. I rolled out of the ring and Jeff flew in at Bubba. Bubba quickly tagged in D-von. Jeff and D-von went at it for awhile. Jeff was down and the Dudleyz saw their chance. Bubba bumped me off the apron and I fell hard on the mats.  
  
"D-VON!!! GET THE TABLES!!!" Bubba yelled hitting his partner's chest. D-von slid out of the ring and dove under it to grab a table. I slid into the ring, holding my stomach, and drop kicked Bubba in the back. The ref was too busy yelling at D-von to get back in the ring. Jeff and I double teamed Bubba and by the time the ref had turned around, I was out of the ring and Jeff had Bubba's leg hooked. The ref began the three count.  
  
"And here are your winners. The new tag team champions, TEAM EXTREME!!!" I jumped into the ring and jumped into Jeff's open arms. I placed my lips roughly on his and slid down his body. The ref split us up and handed us our new belts. He raised our hands in the air as "Youth Gone Wild" played. We walked out of the ring and up the ramp, waving at the fans on our way.  
  
"Tag team champs!" I exclaimed hugging Jeff tightly.  
  
"I never really thought I would get this belt without Matt," Jeff said holding the belt up.  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm not Matt," I said sadly.  
  
"Angel, no, don't be. I'm glad I won this with you. Really, I am," Jeff said throwing his belt over his shoulder and putting his hands on my arms.  
  
"I'm glad that I won them with you too," I said softly. We slowly moved towards each other and kissed softly. I pulled away and looked at him with my eyes wide in shock. "I can't do this!"  
  
I ran off and Jeff hung his head. I ran all the way to the Diva's locker room and threw my belt against the wall as well as my fist. "UGH!!!!" I screamed as Trish came out of the showers in a towel.  
  
"Whoa. What's the matter girl?" she asked as I pulled a towel out of my bag. I glared at her and stormed off to the showers.  
  
"NOTHING!" I yelled.  
  
"Okay, whatever," she said crossing her arms.  
  
"CUT!" I walked out of the shower area and looked at Trish with a tear rolling down my cheek.  
  
"Casey, are you alright?" she asked walking over to me and putting her arms around me in a hug.  
  
"I hurt so bad," I said as I tried to hold in my tears.  
  
"What hurts?" she asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"My ribs." She sat me down on the bench and I cringed in pain. I hunched over as I held in my tears.  
  
"I'm gonna go get one of the medics. Stay here," she said running out the door.  
  
"Case?" Stacy said picking her head in the door. "Hey! I wanted to...are you alright?"  
  
"No, but Trish is goin to get help," I said holding onto my stomach.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"My ribs. They hurt so bad," I cried.  
  
"It's gonna be okay," she said putting a comforting arm around my back.  
  
"Case!" Shane yelled running into the locker room. He crouched down in front of me and held my hands. "Trish told me that you're ribs are bothering you. Were they before the match?"  
  
I just stared at him with pain in my eyes. I swallowed hard and he moved a piece of blue hair out of my face. "Baby, tell me the truth. Were they hurting before?"  
  
"Yes, they were," I replied.  
  
"Oh, Case. Why didn't you tell someone?" he asked brushing my cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"I wanted to wrestle tonite. I wanted the titles," I cried.  
  
"I understand that, but if you're injuries are giving you enough pain to make you cry than you should have informed someone," Shane said.  
  
"Casey?" Nick, one of the medics, said as he walked in the room with Trish right behind him.  
  
"Hey," I said through the pain.  
  
"Your ribs again?" he asked as Shane moved to allow him to kneel in his spot.  
  
"Yeah, worse than last nite," I said as I let a tear slip down my face.  
  
"Well, that fall to the mat will do that to you," Nick said as he laid me down on the bench. He pulled my shirt up slightly and began squeezing and pushing on my stomach. "Were they really bothering you this afternoon or this morning or even an hour before you went out?"  
  
"Yes," I replied.  
  
"And you didn't tell anyone?" he said looking at me.  
  
"No."  
  
"Casey, you are going to really injury yourself if you continue doing this. First it was your neck, then your wrist, then your back, and now your ribs. I'm sending you to the hospital to get x-rays done. I still think they're just bruised, but there's always that possibility that there is more and worse damage. Especially since you didn't tell anyone," he said with a sigh as he pulled down my shirt. He helped me into a sitting position and Shane sat next to me. "I'll see you all later."  
  
"Thank you Nick," Shane said slipping his arm around me softly. "Come on baby. Let's get those x-rays done."  
  
I nodded and Shane helped me stand as we walked out of the locker room. Jeff was leaning up against one of the metal cases that held supplies and wiping off his face. He watched walk by and knew something was up. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked with concern.  
  
"I have to take Case to the hospital to get x-rays done. Could you possibly grab our stuff?" Shane asked not bothering to stop.  
  
"Yeah, sure, but what's wrong?" he asked running up beside us.  
  
"Casey's ribs are bruised and they're really bothering her so Nick thinks that x-rays should be done," Shane explained.  
  
"Okay, be careful. I'll see you both at the hotel then," Jeff said with a sigh.  
  
I sat in an examination room with Shane holding my hand tightly waiting for the results to come back. We sat there for about 10 minutes before the doctor came in carrying a folder.  
  
"Well, I have good news. No ribs are broken, but they are severely bruised. There's nothing I can really tell you to do except take it easy. Stay out of the ring, but I know you wrestlers well enough to know that you're not going to listen to me. But if you don't take at least a couple days off, you could injury yourself much worse. Please just be careful and cautious," the doctor explained.  
  
"Thank you," Shane said as he helped me off the table. We left the hospital and went back to the hotel. "Case, you're taking these next two house shows off. You are going to permanently injury yourself."  
  
"Shane, I'll be fine. I just need to rest tonite and I'll be fine for the house show tomorrow," I said as I laid down on the bed slowly.  
  
"I'm going to get our stuff from Jeff's room. I'll be right back." He shook his head before leaving the room.  
  
I fell asleep while he was gone and didn't wake when he got back. I was so exhausted and in too much pain to care about waking up. I didn't hear anything that was said or done in that room.  
  
"Matt, you got the ring for me?" Shane whispered as he talked to Matt on the phone.  
  
"Shane, are you sure you wanna do this?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah, man, of course. I think she may say yes this time," Shane replied.  
  
"I hope you're right man, cause I don't want to see you upset or hurt again," Matt said.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll pick up the ring from you tomorrow at the arena."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there."  
  
"Good. So, how does it look?" Shane asked excitedly.  
  
"Man, it's beautiful. I, I got one too. One designed for me I mean. Well, not for me, but you get it," Matt said with a chuckle.  
  
"Are you thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing?"  
  
"Yeah, man, I am. Valentine's Day. She's coming home Thursday nite and will be in Cameron with me till Sunday. I just hope she's ready for this commitment."  
  
"I'm sure she is. Don't worry man. We are gonna be marrying the women of our dreams in no time," Shane said as I rolled over with a groan.  
  
"Shane?" I asked a little groggy.  
  
"Yeah, baby?" he whispered.  
  
"Are you coming to bed or what?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming." I rolled over and fell back to sleep. "I'll see ya tomorrow Matt. Bye."  
  
"Who were you talking to at 1 in the morning?" I asked.  
  
"Matt. Just some business," he answered with a smile as he crawled in next to me. He carefully wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the short chapter and long wait for it. Finals are coming up and I've been having some spontaneous adventures with one of my friends. So it's all been kinda hectic around here. I may get a chapter done this week. If not, I'm sorry and you'll definitely have one after Thursday. Christmas will probably be filled with chapters cause I don't have anything to do for my vacation except sit around and watch boring tv and play video games. Lol So, anyways, thanks for the reviews like normal and I'll try and get another chapter out to ya'll!  
  
  
  
  
  
"What 


	42. Too Good To Be True

"Sweetie, wake up," Shane said waking me from my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes as he kissed my forehead lightly. "Happy Valentine's Day!"  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day," I said with a yawn. I sat up and he placed a plate of heart shaped French toast on my lap. "What's this?"  
  
"Breakfast. I had room service bring it up," he said as he sat next to me to eat his own food. He flipped the tv on and watch cartoons on the Cartoon Network.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Breakfast. It was very sweet of you," I said kissing his cheek.  
  
"That's because I'm made of Sugar," he smiled proudly.  
  
"You sure are," I laughed.  
  
"I have the whole day planned for us," he said.  
  
"Oh?" I question curiously.  
  
"Yep. First the movies. Then I'm taking you to the spa so you can get yourself all made up and pretty for our romantic dinner tonite. Stacy's gonna go with you. Then you two are gonna go shopping for a dress for dinner. Remember that it's fancy. I'll even be wearing a suit. Not a tux, but a suit! All on me and Andrew," he said. "Then we'll go to eat and come back here to, well, I think you know."  
  
"Yeah, I think I have somewhat of an idea," I laughed. I walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I pulled on a pair of baggy flare jeans and a blue babydoll t-shirt that said Angel on it in black letters. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and put on some foundation.  
  
"Ready to go?" Shane asked pulling his leather coat on. I nodded with a smile as he helped me with my jacket.  
  
We got into the car and drove to a nearby movie theater. After the movie we met up with Stacy and Andrew at the spa. I kissed Shane before walking in the building with Stacy.  
  
"We don't get to spend much time together like this, do we?" she asked as we laid on tables to get massages.  
  
"No, we don't. This is great though. I've never been to a spa before," I said.  
  
"I go whenever I can. It's great to just be able to pamper yourself like this," she said.  
  
"What else are we getting done?" I asked.  
  
"Facials, hair, make-up, nails, and a foot massage," she answered.  
  
"mmmmmm.." I moaned as a man worked on my back.  
  
We relaxed and after about a half hour of our body massage we moved onto getting facials and our nails done. Stacy and I got to know each other better. She was a really cool person just not my Trish. She was and always would be my best friend. Our day at the spa ended at 4 and we were off to the mall to pick out dresses.  
  
"So, what are you and Andrew doin tonite?" I asked as I looked through a rack of casual dresses.  
  
"The same thing you and Shane are doing. Oh, you definitely will need something fancier," she said pushing me to a rack of longer dress.  
  
"Ya know, my clothing style has changed so much. Like, it doesn't really bother me anymore to just throw on a skirt or dress. I used to hate it and always complain. It's amazing how our tastes and styles can change so much in a short amount of time," I said as I held up a knee length black sleeveless dress to myself.  
  
"No, you don't want one like that. How bout this one?" she asked handing me a light purple dress that was knee length and spaghetti strapped.  
  
"Purple's not really my thing," I said with a laugh as she put it back.  
  
She was the first to find a dress. Hers was a pastel pink that was strapless. It went down to her thighs and had a trim of pink flowers at the bottom. She got a pair of black slip on shoes that had little flowers on them. After about an hour, I finally found my dress. It was black and went down to my knees where it triangled. It was spaghetti strapped with light blue flowers on them. My shoes were black strappy party platforms that had a 4 ½ inch heel. By the time we made it back to the hotel it was 6:30 and our dinner was at 7:00. I said goodbye to her and walked into mine and Shane's room. He was sitting on the bed watching tv, already to go. I changed quickly and added hairspray to my already loaded head. My hair was up in bun with stray chunks of hair that were in curls. What would be my bangs, if I had any, were in curls at the side of my face. I put in large silver hoops as Shane banged on the door.  
  
"Just a sec!" I yelled. He didn't bother to wait and opened the door. He stood in the doorway and stared at me in awe.  
  
"You look....wow," he said simply.  
  
I turned to him and smiled as I said, "Thank you." I pushed him aside and sat on the bed to put on my shoes.  
  
"Here, let me do that for you." Shane kneeled down next to my feet and slipped my shoes on my feet. He rubbed his hand up my leg slightly and I smiled. He rubbed my foot lightly and I giggled quietly. He looked up at me in curiosity and then grinned slightly. He brushed the bottom of my foot lightly and I curled my toes under as I began to laugh. He looked up at me devilishly and looked back at my foot letting out an evil laugh.  
  
"Shane, I swear, if you even think about it, I'll kill ya!" I threatened.  
  
"Think about what? I don't know what you're talking about," he said innocently.  
  
"Bull shit. Come on, just put my shoe on," I smiled.  
  
"Hmmmm...."  
  
"Shane, don't you dare!" He smiled at me and continued to slip my shoe on.  
  
"What did ya think I was gonna do?" he asked as he helped me with my jacket.  
  
"Oh don't pull that shit with me. I know exactly what was goin on in that head of yours!" I slapped his shoulder playfully as we left the hotel.  
  
"I have a reservation under the name Helms," Shane told the hostess as he held my hand tightly. We walked into the big dinning area that was filled with beautiful orchestra music, candles, and chandeliers. Shane pulled out my seat for me at the small round table we were seated at. In the middle of the table were two candles burning brightly. A bottle of wine sat off to the side and there was a red rose sitting on my plate. I picked it up and smiled as Shane sat down. "I called it in earlier."  
  
"This place is beautiful," I said softly as Shane reached across the table to hold my hand. "But isn't this place rather expensive?"  
  
"Honey, nothing is too expensive for you." He kissed the back of my hand lightly as the waiter came over and poured wine in our glasses. Shane ordered for me and the waiter walked away to put them in.  
  
"I love you," I said with a never ending smile on my face.  
  
"I love you too. I got you something," he said reaching into his jacket pocket. I tilted my head to look at him as he handed me a black velvet box.  
  
"Oh Shane. You really shouldn't have gotten me anything. I don't deserve it," I said as I tried pushing it back at him.  
  
"Casey, you are the love of my life. You deserve this and much much more. More than probably I'll be able to provide for you, but I'm goin to try and give you everything deserve," he replied pushing the box at me once again.  
  
"Shane, you're all I need. I don't need anything else. And the truth is that I probably don't deserve you. You are just too good for me," I said as I lifted the top of the box up. "Oh my."  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked curiously as I pulled out a silver heart locket.  
  
"Shane, this, this is great. I love it! And you!" I said as he stood up and walked over to me. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly.  
  
"Open it." I raised my eyebrows as I pried open the locket. On one side was a picture of Shane and on the other....Jeff.  
  
"Shane, I don't know what to say." I held the locket in my hand, looking at the pictures. Shane reached around and clasped it around my neck. He closed it before walking back to his seat, touching my skin softly. "I understand the picture of you, but why Jeff?"  
  
"If you don't want him in there you can change it. Personally, I wouldn't want freak boy in there either, but that's just me," he joked. I looked at him with a serious expression and he sighed. "Well, I just figured that we're the two most important men in your life. We both love you and we both know you love us."  
  
"I do love you both. And you both are the most important people in my life. Not just men, but people in general. No one has ever cared for me like you and Jeff has," I said as he picked up his wine glass.  
  
"Toast?" he questioned. I smiled and lifted my glass. "To life, family, friends, and love. Forever in love, for better and for worse." We clinked glasses and sipped the wine.  
  
"This has been the best Valentine's Day of my life. Thank you," I said with a smile as we began to eat our meal.  
  
"Will you excuse me for a moment? Bathroom," Shane smiled as he left the table. I smiled as I watched him walk away. I continued to eat as my cell rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey baby," Jeff replied happily.  
  
"Hey! Happy Valentine's Day!" I said excitedly.  
  
"Thanks! You too! Did you get your gift from Shane yet?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah!! I love the locket. It's beautiful. And I love that it has my two favorite people in it!" I said with a laugh.  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"Jeffy, come on back in here!" I heard Karen say in the background.  
  
"Just a sec honey!" he yelled back.  
  
"You'd better go, JEFFY!" I exclaimed coldly.  
  
"Hey now, what was that for?" he asked. His tone changed, no longer was it an excited happy tone, but an upset almost angry one.  
  
"Nothing. Just have fun with Karen," I said.  
  
"I called for a reason you know," he said angrily.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to know what you and Shane were doing tonite," he said softly.  
  
"Jeffy!" Karen whined.  
  
"We're out at dinner right now then goin back.....never mind," I said with a giggle.  
  
"Oh, I see!"  
  
"And you hot stuff?"  
  
"Me? What about me?" he teased.  
  
"Yeah, you! What are you and Miss Kare Bear doin tonite?"  
  
"Kare Bear, I like that," Jeff replied softly.  
  
"Jeffy!"  
  
"Just a second Karen, damnit!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"So, are you gonna tell me your plans or not?" I asked with the thoughts of trouble in paradise in my head. 'Maybe things aren't so good between him and Karen. That would make my life a hell of a lot better. Oh Jesus Case. What are you saying?! Dumbass.'  
  
"Casey! CASEY?! Earth to raccoon girl!" Jeff exclaimed breaking through my thoughts.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Where the hell were you? It's like you were in a whole new dimension or something. I think you need to come back down to earth!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"So, what are you doing tonite?"  
  
"Girl, listen, I just told you. I'm not gonna go through all that shit again!"  
  
"Fine, ya big baby!" I teased.  
  
"Don't start," he laughed.  
  
"JEFFY! Get your fuckin ass off the phone and come upstairs with me! OH!! And get that damn dog out of here!!! Jesus, I hate dogs!" Karen yelled.  
  
"I guess I'd better go," Jeff sighed.  
  
"Is she talking bout Liger? Hell she better be talking bout him cause if she's talking bout my Luna I'm gonna have to lay a Halo's Twist on her fucking ass!" I exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Don't worry. It was about Liger. I'm gonna go now. Before she explodes."  
  
"Alright. Have fun tonite."  
  
"Yeah you too. BUT NOT TOO MUCH!!!"  
  
"Damn, there goes those plans!" I laughed.  
  
"Love ya kid."  
  
"I love you too JEFFY!!" I teased.  
  
"UGH! Bye," he said as I heard a large crash and the phone click off.  
  
"Jeff?" Shane asked sitting down.  
  
"Yeah. Took you long enough. I almost thought you were drowning or something!" I laughed.  
  
"Yeah, long line. Those men's rooms can be a pain!"  
  
"Oh bull shit!"  
  
"Okay, so the guy handing out the towels intrigued me!"  
  
"Yeah, okay. Now that, I would buy," I said with a wide smile.  
  
"God, I love your eyes," Shane said staring at me.  
  
"Oh? You do, do you?" I joked.  
  
"I'm serious. Casey, your eyes are so, wild. One minute they're gray and the next they're this incredible blue color. Like they are now. They're so bright and light. It's amazing. It's like they hold excitement. It's almost like I can see your life in your eyes."  
  
I lowered my head as I felt my face begin to get hot. I was blushing and I knew it. He got out of his seat and kneeled down next to me. He put my head in his hands and raised it so we were eye level. "Shane, come on. They're not amazing. Nothing about me is amazing," I said with a small smile.  
  
"Casey, listen to me. You are beautiful. You are such a special person. I can honestly say that I'm a better person by knowing you and an even better person by being able to love you. I don't know why you have this thing in your head that tells you that you're not special or beautiful or wonderful or whatever, but I'm gonna get that out of there. Because you deserve to believe that you are." He kissed my lips lightly and smiled.  
  
"Shane, you are the best thing to come into my life. Really you are. No one else has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. It's like I'm a queen or something," I said as he sat back down. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly across the table.  
  
"Angel, you are my queen. You are queen of the angels. My job, hell, my purpose is to make you realize all this."  
  
"I love you so much," I said as my eyes began to water.  
  
"Baby, I love you too, but why are your eyes all watery? Why do you look like you're on the verge of tears?"  
  
"I don't know. I honestly don't know," I said with a shrug as the waiter handed Shane the check.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Shane said leaving cash on the table and grabbing my hand.  
  
As we walked down the hall to our room, Shane began to get antsy. We stood in front of the door to our room and he covered my eyes with his hands. "Shane, what are you doing?"  
  
"I want it to be a surprise!" he said excitedly. "Now, keep your eyes closed while I get things totally ready."  
  
I heard the door creak open as I closed my eyes. I saw the faint flickering of lights and the sounds of quiet music playing. Shane pulled me into the room and I heard the door shut behind me before he said, "Okay, open your eyes."  
  
"Oh my God," I said faintly as I looked around the room. Candles were lit all over the room, roses were all over, and rose petals were thrown all over the bed. Shane kneeled down in front of me and held my hand in his. I looked down at him and an instant fear leaped through my body. I felt myself tense up and my body start to shake as he held out a black velvet jewelry box.  
  
"Now, the last time I did this, it didn't go as planned. I'm hoping it'll be different this time. Baby, we've been together for 6 months now and I think we're pretty in tune with each. I love you with everything I have. You mean the world to me. You are more than I could ever imagine and you keep getting more amazing as time goes by. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure this isn't a dream because I just never thought a girl like you would ever come into my life. You are a dream come true. And it would be an honor if you would please consider marrying me." He opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond placed on a platinum band.  
  
"Shane, no. I can't marry you. I'm 19 years old. And I do love you with all my heart, but I'm not ready to marry you. I don't want to hurt you and I'm not gonna make the same mistake as last time. But I hope you can understand where I'm coming from right now. But please, Shane, if you still have these feelings, ask me again in the far future," I said as I saw a tear slip down his cheek. He closed the box and stood slowly. "Now that I have ruined this beautiful romantic nite."  
  
"No, you haven't ruined it. Not at all. I guess I kinda expected that answer. But I was just really wishing you'd say yes. I totally understand. And I'm sure I'll always have these feeling for you. I didn't do the room this way just for this proposal. I did this for you. Now, I don't know how you lost it and don't wanna know, but I know when we did it, it was wrong. I didn't want our first time to be so, well, non romantic. This is how I always pictured it. So, I was kinda thinking that we could go back to that first nite we spent together and redo it the right way." He had a mile long smile on his face and all I could do was put my hand on the side of his face.  
  
'I hurt you and this is how you react. You are too good to be true,' I thought as I smiled at him. He pulled me to the bed and we kissed passionately. He ran his hands down my body as we slowly undressed each other. His lips touched every part of my body and made me feel like I was in heaven. That nite, it was more than just sex. He was making love to me. It was special and something I had never felt with him before. 'Could he be the one? His he my rainbow? Am I making a big mistake by not marrying him now?' I thought as he held me tightly. I looked over at him and smiled as he snored his big heart out. I rested my head on his bare chest and he moved me into his body more.  
  
As I slowly began to wake, I had to look around the room to make sure it wasn't a dream. It was all too good to be real. Setting on my chest was the locket Shane had given me. I opened it smiled as I looked the pictures. I loved both of them so much. One was my wonderful boyfriend and the other was.....well, my brother I suppose. These days I'm not quite sure. But Valentine's Day did clear about a lot of things that I had floating around in my head. Shane was just so gentle with me last nite and it was a wonderful experience that you only have once. Or at least that's what I thought.  
  
"Hello?" I said as I answered my ringing cell phone. Shane turned on his side with a groan and I just rolled my eyes with a light chuckle.  
  
"Girl, I have the best news ever!"  
  
"Amy? What's up?" I asked as I sat up in the bed. I pulled the sheet up over me as I stood, walking into the bathroom.  
  
"You will not believe what happened to me last nite!" she exclaimed with excitement in her voice.  
  
"And you won't believe what happened to me!" I laughed.  
  
"You go first."  
  
"Shane asked me to marry him again," I said.  
  
"Oh no. Is he okay? Are you okay? You broke up with him again didn't you?" she questioned.  
  
"No, everyone is just great! But I'm not marrying him anytime soon," I laughed. "I just couldn't believe he would ask me again like that!"  
  
"Yeah, well he does love you completely!"  
  
"Okay, now onto you."  
  
"Well, something similar happened to me last nite!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"MATT AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!" she screamed.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" I screamed back in excitement.  
  
"He asked me to marry him last nite and I said yes!!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD!! THAT'S SO AWESOME!!!" I exclaimed as Shane burst into the bathroom. His hair was messed up and his eyes were barely open. He held a blanket around his waist loosely as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"SHHH!!" he exclaimed as I let out a laugh. He shut the door as he walked back out.  
  
"Woke up sleeping beauty?" Amy joked.  
  
"Woke up a sleeping something!" I laughed.  
  
"Casey, you can't tell anyone. We wanna tell people. Okay?"  
  
"Of course. I totally understand! My lips are sealed," I said happily.  
  
"Casey!! Babe!! Can you believe I finally asked her?" Matt exclaimed. I could tell from his voice that his smile was from ear to ear.  
  
"It's about time there Matt!" I laughed.  
  
"I know, I'm so happy!"  
  
"You deserve to be!"  
  
"So? What about you and Shane?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Case, I know all about him asking you again. He asked me to get him the ring," Matt said.  
  
"Oh, well, I turned him down, but not like last time. Everything is fine. You don't have to worry about anything. I didn't screw anything up this time!" I laughed.  
  
"That's good to hear babe. Listen, I gotta go. Gotta go see that brother of mine!"  
  
"Ummm...yeah, he had Karen over last nite. Is it really bad if I want to kill her?" I asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so as long as it's okay for me to feel the same way," Matt laughed. "I'll talk to you soon, kiddo."  
  
"Love ya Matt."  
  
"Love you too!"  
  
I walked out of the bathroom and Shane was laying on the bed with his face buried in the pillows. I laid down on his back and he let out a sigh of content. I smiled as I pulled the sheet over me and fell back to sleep.  
  
"Ummm...Case, baby, you gonna get up today? We have to go get Jeff and Amy from the airport in an hour," Shane said touching my shoulder lightly.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked with a yawn.  
  
"About 4:30," he smiled.  
  
"In the afternoon?!" I exclaimed sitting up.  
  
"Yeah, babe. In the afternoon," he laughed as he sat next to me. "We had a really special nite last nite. Or at least I thought it was special."  
  
"Oh Shane, it was special. Very special," I said quietly. He rubbed my shoulders softly as he kissed my neck.  
  
"I can't believe I love someone this much," he said.  
  
"Me either," I said softly tilting my head to the side and closing my eyes as I took in his smell. "SHANE! Stop, I have to get ready. They land in what? An hour?"  
  
"Yeah, true. Better get in that shower," he said removing his hands from my body. I smiled as I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I closed the door over, leaving it open a crack, and jumped in the warm shower. Shane had walked in the bathroom a couple times to fix his hair, wash his face, etc, but I knew he just wanted to see me in the shower. I pulled on a pair of baggy black jeans, a tight blue tank top that I cut into a midriff, and my boots. I threw my Yankees hat on and put my glasses on before we got in the car and left for the airport.  
  
"Shane, could you get me a mocha frap?" I asked sweetly as we walked by a Starbucks in the airport.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Go wait for them and I'll be right back. You want a Tall right?" he asked walking into the shop to wait on the long line. I nodded with a smile and walked to the waiting area for Jeff and Amy's gate. I sat in one of the seats and yawned as I watched people walk by me. I watch one particular family. There was a mother, a father, a daughter about 16 years old, a son about 14 years old, and another daughter about 12 years old. They all seemed to be playing a card game together and having a good time. They were definitely a tight family and I just wished that my family had been like that.  
  
"Oh Case, what the hell are you saying. Your family is like that!!!" I spoke aloud.  
  
"Are you Angel?" a little voice said to me. I looked in front of me and a little girl about 8 years old stood in front of me.  
  
"Yeah, that would be me sweetie," I said softly.  
  
"Can I have your autograph? You're my hero!" she said excitedly as she held out a notebook and marker. I smiled at her and took them both.  
  
"I've never been someone's hero before. What's your name?"  
  
"Lindsey," she replied with a giggle. I chuckled as I signed a page of her notebook. I closed it and handed it back to her. "Can I have a picture too?!"  
  
"Of course! I would love to be in a picture with someone as polite and kind as you!" I said as she grabbed my hand. She led me over to the family I had been watching and pulled on her mother's t-shirt.  
  
"Lindsey, sweetheart, what is it?" she asked in a caring tone.  
  
"Mommy, look who I found! It's Angel! The wrestler!" she said excitedly as her mother looked up at me. I smiled at her and held out my hand.  
  
"Well, Angel, nice to meet you," her mother said politely.  
  
"Nice to meet you as well. Lindsey wanted a picture with me, is that okay?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yes!! She would love that! She's such a big fan of yours!" her mother laughed.  
  
"Personally, I like Jeff hardy better," the older of the children said.  
  
"No way Meg! Chris Benoit is the best!" the boy argued.  
  
"The Hurricane is so cute!!!" the other girl said.  
  
"Yeah, they're all really great guys," I laughed.  
  
"Wow! You're Angel! You're so hot!" the boy said standing up.  
  
"Ummm....thank you," I said in embarrassment.  
  
"Jamie!" they're father exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, that was rude of me," he apologized as his face grew red.  
  
"That's okay. Really, I don't mind. I've kinda gotten used to hearing that!" I joked as I nudged his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Can we do a family type picture?" they're father asked.  
  
"Of course. It would be my pleasure," I replied as he took a camera out of a book bag and handed it off to who he thought was a stranger. I squinted at the coffee carrying stranger and realized that it was Shane. I shook my head as he winked at me. I stood between the parents and held Lindsey in my arms. The other children gathered around as best as they could and Shane took the picture.  
  
"There ya go," Shane said with a smile as he handed back the camera and handed me my coffee.  
  
"Thanks Sugar," I said before taking a sip.  
  
"Oh my God!!! You're Shane Helms!! You're the Hurricane!" one of the girls announced.  
  
"Guilty!" Shane joked slipping his arm around my waist.  
  
"Can I have your autograph?" she asked excitedly as she ripped the notebook and marker out of Lindsey's hands.  
  
"Sure, anything for a fan as beautiful as you," Shane grinned as he put his autograph under mine to Lindsey.  
  
"Thank you so much," I said as I kissed Lindsey's cheek.  
  
"No, thank you!" she said in a quite sweet voice. Shane and I walked away towards the gate as people walked out the doors into the terminal.  
  
"That had to have been the cutest little girl!" I said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah she was pretty adorable. That whole family was really nice," Shane replied as I saw a blue and purple haired man walking towards us with a red headed woman with a glowing white light around her.  
  
"Jeff!" I cried as I ran into his arms.  
  
"Hey baby! How you doin?" he asked as he set me back on the floor. He kissed my cheek as I looked into his eyes that were covered by sunglasses.  
  
"Hey, take those off so I can look into your green eyes!" I laughed as I took them off to reveal a black and blue right eye. It was puffy and a little swollen. I stepped back as I covered my open mouth. I touched his face lightly as he winced a little in pain. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Nothing, never mind. I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me," he said taking his glasses back and walking past me to Shane.  
  
"Dude?" Shane said.  
  
"No man, don't start!" Jeff said walking past him and slipping his glasses on.  
  
"Well, girl! Let's see it!" I said excitedly turning to Amy with a big smile on my face. She held out her hand to show off her teardrop diamond on a shiny gold band.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.  
  
"It is. I love it!" I said hugging her tightly. "Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks!" she said with a smile. "Casey, I know we've only known each other for about 7 months, but I think we're like sisters right?"  
  
"Yeah, of course!" I said excitedly.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Cause I was hoping you'd be my maid of honor?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Are you serious?! You want me to be your maid of honor?!" I asked happily.  
  
"Yeah, if you want to be that is," she said with an unsure smile.  
  
"Oh my God!! I would love to!!" I said hugging her tightly once again.  
  
"Really? Cause you don't have to say yes if you don't want to be."  
  
"No, I so totally want to be." She smiled at me before grabbing my hand and leading me to Shane.  
  
"This is the best girl ever. Love her unconditionally!" Amy said kissing Shane's cheek.  
  
"Ames, I already do," Shane said taking my hand.  
  
The ride back to the hotel was quiet. I wanted to bring up Jeff's eye, but I didn't want him mad at me, so I stayed quiet. Amy was too busy thinking of things for the wedding. At the hotel Jeff rushed up to his room and the three of us went into the little hotel restaurant.  
  
"I can't believe you're getting married Amy," Shane said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, neither can I, but I'm so totally happy!" she said with a smile.  
  
"So totally?" Shane questioned with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah....why?"  
  
"You and Case have been hanging out way too much! That's one of her lovely sayings!" Shane laughed.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Maybe I should copyright it!" I joked.  
  
"Oh please don't! I wouldn't be able to pay for the wedding!" Amy laughed.  
  
"How did Jeff react when he heard the news?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, he was ecstatic! He's just as excited as we are!" Amy laughed.  
  
"Ames, truthfully, what happened to his eye?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, he's been wearing his sunglasses the whole time and never said anything. To be honest with you, I didn't even know there was a bruise under there," Amy responded. I sighed as I watched a man walk into the restaurant. He wore old raggy jeans and a North Carolina tar heels' jersey. He had a baseball cap on and sunglasses. I saw his blue hair coming out underneath it. I shook my head as he was seated a table by himself.  
  
"I'll be right back," I said walking over to the guy. "Why don't you come sit with us?"  
  
"I didn't know you all were here," he replied.  
  
"Jeff, you looked right at us. What's goin on?" I asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"Nothing," he responded.  
  
"Nothing my ass! You're not eating with us, you're wearing sunglasses every place you go, and you're not really talking to me. Please tell me what battering ram hit you," I pleaded.  
  
"Karen," he said quietly.  
  
"What? I didn't hear you right. I thought you just said Karen!" I laughed as I thought about the petit woman punching him. I looked at him as he took off the sunglasses.  
  
"I did say Karen. We got into a fight last nite once I got off the phone with you and she punched me," he explained as I looked at him shocked. "Don't look so shocked. You did the same thing to me!"  
  
"True. I don't understand why she would hit you though, I guess," I said. "What were you fighting about?"  
  
"You mainly. She was pissed cause I didn't get off the phone with her sooner. Definitely not happy! I just told her to chill and that I just missed talking to you and stuff. She did not like that. Thought I didn't want to spend time with her. That you're more important and some crap. I mean, sure you're important, but I'm dating Karen, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, so she punched you over me?" I questioned with a smile.  
  
"Pretty much!" he laughed.  
  
"You broke up with her, right?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"No. Never crossed my mind. I really like her Case. I know you don't like her. Or Matt. Or really anyone else, but I do. I'm not gonna just break up with her over one stupid fight," he answered.  
  
"But she hit you!" I argued.  
  
"I know, but she apologized and everything. No real harm done," he said with a smile.  
  
"Jeff, you don't need that shit. How do you know she's not gonna do it again?"  
  
"I don't. But if and when she does, that's when I'LL deal with it. You don't have to worry about anything but being with Shane and your responsibilities to Amy as her maid of honor!"  
  
"Sorry that I care!" I said as I stormed off to sit back with Shane and Amy.  
  
"Casey! Come on! Don't be like that!" Jeff yelled. I looked back at him and shook my head. I rolled my eyes as he put his sunglasses back on and I sat down next to Shane.  
  
"Who was that?" Shane asked curiously.  
  
"Jeff. Karen gave him the black eye," I said.  
  
"Why?!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"They were fighting over me and him talking on the phone last nite I guess. I don't really understand it either, but oh well. Not my problem as he told me!" I exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Did they break up? Please tell me he got some sense into his head and dumped her," Amy pleaded.  
  
"Sorry Ames, but he's still senseless," I replied.  
  
"Damn it! God, I hate that girl. She really is a bitch. Matt and I had lunch with them yesterday and I just wanted to smack her. She had Jeff running all over the place for things. It was really pissing me off!" Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, well he likes her. He's not gonna give that up. You know how he is when it comes to girlfriends," Shane said.  
  
"Yeah, completely and totally stupid!" Amy replied.  
  
"I just hate to see him hurting like that, ya know? God, why did she do that to him?" I said.  
  
"I don't know baby. See they can't always pin abuse on us men. It's sometimes the women too!" Shane said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But why can't he see that it's abuse?" I asked.  
  
"Cause he's blinded by whatever she may be giving off. Give it time, he'll eventually see her for what she really is!" Amy said.  
  
"A bitch in disguise!" the three of us said together. We burst out laughing and Jeff whipped his head around to look at us. We stopped laughing and he turned back around. I looked at Amy and we started laughing again.  
  
"We really do need to take some time off from each other," Amy laughed.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding! We really are starting to act alike!" I said laughing with her.  
  
"You two amaze me!" Shane said as he rolled his eyes at us.  
  
"Come on Ames, lets go do some wedding planning!" I said taking her hand and pulling her along with me. 


	43. Monday Nite Breakup

A/N: Hey! How bout that twist that I threw in there?! I know, ya'll think Karen is a bitch. I do too! Lol Don't worry, she'll get it eventually! Oh, thanks for the reviews!! Greatly appreciated like normal!!!  
  
  
  
I sat on the edge of the bed in the hotel thinking about the Jeff and Karen situation. It had been a month since the first black eye and things hadn't gotten better. She had begun beating him anytime they got in a fight and Jeff, being the gentlemen he is, just took all the crap. She had given him many bruises, he stopped wearing tank tops because of them. His arms were all red from bite and scratch marks. She had given him a fat lip and another black eye. Probably the worst injury he had received was the one she had given his mental stability. Jeff hardly came out of hiding and was always quiet. He barely talked to me! He hardly greeted his fans and when he was approached by one, he signed whatever they wanted without a sound and ran away. It was killing me to see him like that, but what could I do about? With that thought, I ran to the wall and punched it as hard as I could, leaving a dent and my hand throbbing.  
  
"Casey?!" Shane exclaimed running out of the bathroom with a hotel towel around his waist. I sat on the floor with a thud, sobbing as I held my hand. He put his arms around me as he sat next to me. "Jesus, Case. What the hell did you do?"  
  
"That fucking bitch. I'm gonna kill her," I said, my voice full of rage.  
  
"Whoa. Wait a second there. Who are you gonna kill?" he asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
"Karen. She's killing him Shane," I said as I put my head on his bare shoulder. He stroked my hair soothingly as I cried on his shoulder.  
  
"I know baby. I wish there was something we could do too, but there isn't. If he can't see that there's a problem then we can't really help. So, there's no use in punching the walls," Shane said as I lifted my head. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead as I sighed.  
  
"I know, but it still pisses me off!"  
  
"Me too!" He smiled at me before pulling me to my feet. "Now that's the second time you've done this. Keep it up and you'll break you hand! Let's get you some ice."  
  
  
  
"What happened, kid?" Chris asked as he stopped me in the hall of the arena. I looked at my bandaged hand and up at him as I gave him a slight smile.  
  
"I punched the wall."  
  
"AGAIN!?" Chris exclaimed. I chuckled as I kissed his cheek.  
  
"Yes, AGAIN!" I laughed.  
  
"Okay, definitely changing your nickname," He laughed. "You're now gonna be known as killer!"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose that fits!"  
  
"So, what was your reason this time?" he asked slipping his arm around my waist and we began walking down the hall together.  
  
"Jeff. What else?" I said letting out a quiet chuckle. We stopped in front the Diva's locker room and he placed his hands on my hips.  
  
"That girl still with me?"  
  
"Yes. The bitch."  
  
"I really wish I knew what was goin," he said with a sigh.  
  
"Dude, it's all just a big mess."  
  
"Irvine! Get your filthy hands off my girl!" Shane joked as he walked towards us.  
  
"Sorry man! She's just so damn hot!" Chris teased as he pulled me closer.  
  
"Am I gonna have to fight your ass for her?!" Shane said playfully punching Chris's shoulder.  
  
"Name the time and the place you......pussy!!!" Chris joked.  
  
"Oh, I'M the pussy?! In the words of the Rock, 'Just Bring It!'" Shane said, complete with hand motions.  
  
"I may be King of the World, but I'm no idiot! You can have her!" Chris laughed, throwing his hands up in defeat.  
  
"You don't love me anymore?" I asked as my lips formed a pout.  
  
"I love ya killer, but your boyfriend here is insane!" Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess he is!" I joked as Shane wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"I'll see the two of you later," Chris smiled before kissing my forehead. "No more punching walls, okay killer?"  
  
"Sure Chris. I'll try to stop myself," I laughed as he walked away.  
  
"Ya know, you really need to. You'll seriously injure yourself," Shane said as we walked into the locker room.  
  
"What'd you do now Case?" Trish asked placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"She punched the wall," Shane replied.  
  
"AGAIN!!?" Trish, Nora, Stay, Andrew, Matt, Marc, and Devon exclaimed together. I burst out laughing as I threw my bag on the bench.  
  
"Is there a party goin on in here?" Jay asked peeking his head into the room. I placed my Christina Aguilera Stripped cd in the boom box. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room.  
  
"When I'm in here, it's always a party!" I exclaimed as I began dancing with Jay in the middle of the floor.  
  
"That's true. It's never a dull moment when you're around!" Marc laughed.  
  
"I don't' wanna break up this party or whatever, but we do have a show in an hour!" Matt announced as we all seemed to look at our watched. I sighed as I walked over to the boom box to change the cd to Nickelback. Trish, Stace, Nora, and I pushed the guys out and began dressing for the show.  
  
"Case, what's goin on with Jeff?" Nora asked as Amy walked in.  
  
"UGH!! I'm done! I'm finished! I'm done trying to talk to that boy!" Amy exclaimed sitting herself in one of the metal chairs and crossing her arms.  
  
"Who you talking bout Ames?" I asked pulling my paint covered, cut up, black wife-beater over my bright blue athletic top.  
  
"Take a guess," she said coolly.  
  
"Jeff?" we all guessed.  
  
"Very good! Mr. Personality had just totally pissed me off!" she exclaimed.  
  
"How this time?" Stace asked.  
  
"He just informed me that he wouldn't be able to be Matt's best man!"  
  
"WHAT!!!?" I yelled.  
  
"Yeah, so now you understand why I'm so pissed."  
  
"Oh that's it! He's gonna fuckin listen to me!" I yelled angrily as I stormed out of the room. I burst into the guys' locker room and found Jeff sitting in the corner, curled in a ball, listening to his walkman. I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips. He looked up at me sighed. "Jeff! You are gonna fuckin talk to me right now!"  
  
"Talk to Amy, I see," he said softly.  
  
"Yeah, I did. And now you're gonna listen to me and we're gonna talk!" I yelled as he stood slowly. He winced slightly in pain as I grabbed his black and blue covered arm. I dragged him into an empty locker room and sat on the bench. I grabbed a nearby chair and sat on it backwards, facing Jeff.  
  
"What?" he asked softly.  
  
"Jeff, I'm sick of this shit!" I yelled. I ripped the sunglasses off his face and held them in my hand tightly.  
  
"Case, I don't wanna hear it," he said sternly, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Well, that's too damn bad cause you're gonna listen to what I have to say."  
  
"I get enough lectures from Matt and Amy. If you were truly my friend you would drop it!"  
  
"Bull shit! Being your friend mean I can't drop it!" I said angrily. I sighed and took his hand, softly holding it in mine. I looked into his green eyes and began to cry. I used to see joy, happiness, confidence, and excitement for life in them. Now they held fear. He was scared and I knew it was because I was touching him. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and not let go, but I knew that would scare him out of his mind. His spirit had been killed. I let go of his hand and covered my open mouth. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what?" he asked with a shrug.  
  
"For what's happening to you! Jeff, I'm sorry that you can't see what's happening to you. None of this should be happening to someone like you!" I said softly.  
  
"Casey, nothing's happening to me," he said.  
  
"Jeff, I can see the fear in your eyes. You're scared to have me touch you, even though you know I would never hurt you."  
  
"I'm not scared to have you touch me! Where would you get that idea?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
"If I was being abused like you are, I'd be scared too!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Abused?!"  
  
"Jeff, she's fuckin abusing you!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Karen."  
  
"Oh, don't start this again."  
  
"Baby, it's not normal for someone to be all bruised and scratched up. And it's not normal for you to be acting the way you are!"  
  
"She's not abusing me!" Jeff argued.  
  
"Bull shit Jeff!" I said standing up. I sighed deeply as I sat back down. "That's not what I pulled you in here for."  
  
"Alright, then why?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Why did you tell Amy that you're not gonna be Matt's best man?"  
  
"I can't handle the responsibility," he answered.  
  
"Bull Jeff! He's your brother. You only have one chance for this to happen!" I said dropping my arms to my sides.  
  
"Listen, we have to finish getting ready for the show," Jeff said standing.  
  
"But Jeff!" I yelled after him as he left. I shook my head as I slowly followed him. I walked into the Diva's locker room and Amy walked to me. She gave me a hopeful look. I frowned and shook my head slowly.  
  
"Asshole!" Amy screamed.  
  
"Ames, it's not his fault. If you're gonna blame anyone, blame Karen," I said sadly as I put my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know. I just wish he'd realize what's goin!" Amy said walking away.  
  
"Case, come on girl!" Shane yelled peeking his head in the room. I smiled as I followed him down the hall. I sat on an equipment case looking down at my tag team title belt.  
  
"Hurricane!" I exclaimed as he began to walk by. He stopped and looked at me, flashing me a heroic smile.  
  
"Angel, I was just looking for you," he said as I kissed his cheek. "I wanted to let you know that I'm challenging Jeff to a match tonite."  
  
"Whoa! What?" I said with a scowl.  
  
"Baby, he's trying to steal you away from me. I refuse to let that happen so I'm gonna challenge him to a match. Plus, he kisses you way too much!" he answered putting his hands on my legs.  
  
"But I don't want you two to fight! Please Hurricane, let it go and I'll talk to him!" I pleaded.  
  
"Sorry Angel, but talk time is over!" he said walking away.  
  
"Hurricane!" I yelled as Jeff walked up to me.  
  
"Hey Angel," he said with a smile.  
  
"Jeff, I'm gonna warn ya right now. Hurricane's pissed! He's gonna challenge you to a match tonite," I said as he lifted me off the case.  
  
"I can handle him," Jeff shrugged.  
  
"Jeff, Angel, glad I found you," Sean Morley said running up to us.  
  
"What's up Sean?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Mr. Bischoff wants to see you two in his office. NOW!" he said before running off. Jeff and I looked at each other and then walked to Eric's office.  
  
"You wanted to see us?" I asked as we walked into his office.  
  
"Jeff, Angel, please come in," Eric replied as Jeff shut the door behind us.  
  
"Hurricane! Why are you in here?" I asked.  
  
"I wanted to get the match okayed," he replied glaring at Jeff.  
  
"And I have. So tonite will be The Hurricane vs. Jeff Hardy," Eric said.  
  
"So why am I here?" I questioned.  
  
"Well, you see, beautiful Angel, you are the prize!" Eric smiled devilishly.  
  
"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"That's right Angel. They'll be fighting for you! Whoever wins, wins you!" Eric said giving an evil laugh.  
  
"So what am I supposed to do? Hang off a pole?! Hang over the ring?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Those aren't some bad ideas," he smiled as I crunched up my nose in disgust. "But no. You have a very important job tonite. You'll be deciding who gets you. Angel, you'll be the special guest referee!"  
  
"What?! No! I won't choose between my best friend and boyfriend!" I screamed.  
  
"Well, how about this? If you don't, you'll be on the first flight back to Cameron!" Eric yelled.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it. Are there any rules I need to follow?" I asked angrily.  
  
"Nope and I'll even let you interfere in the match! You can help whoever you truly love," he said with a laugh. "Now, LEAVE!!"  
  
I followed the guys out of his office and watched Jeff walk away. "Angel, tonite Jeff leaves you alone!" Shane said kissing my lips softly.  
  
I watched him walk way as I crossed my arms and said, "But what if I don't want him to?"  
  
"CUT!" I took a deep breath and walked into the Diva's locker room. I pulled the cut up ref shirt out of my bag and placed it on the bench. I stared at it and sighed as I sat on the floor.  
  
"Casey, what's wrong?" Nora asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking," I replied looking up at her. She gave me that Molly Holly smile and I chuckled.  
  
"That could be dangerous," she teased.  
  
"Yeah probably!" I joked.  
  
"Come on Case!" Shane yelled through the door. I stood and pulled the black and white ref shirt over my head. I smiled at Nora and left the room. I kissed Shane's lips before walking to the curtain.  
  
"Go easy on Jeff," I whispered.  
  
"I'll try," Shane whispered back as "Halo" started. I walked out as my new silver pyro fell onto the stage.  
  
"Now entering the ring, one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and member of the New Team Extreme. The special guest referee MYSTIC ANGEL!!" I walked down the ramp, waving at the audience. I got onto the posts and did the gunz.  
  
'STAND BACK! THERE'S A HURRICANE COMING THRU!'  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall for...ummm...Mystic Angel! Now entering the ring, the challenger weighing in at 215 lbs, Mystic Angel's current boyfriend, THE HURRICANE!" Shane posed on the posts and stood next to me in the middle of the ring as Jeff's music went off.  
  
"Now entering the ring, weighing in at 218 lbs from Cameron, North Carolina. The other half of the WWE Tag Team Champions, JEFF HARDY!"  
  
Jeff entered the ring and Shane glared at him. Jeff got on the post and Shane punched his back. I signaled for the start of the match. I stayed unbiased for most of the match until Shane set up Jeff for the vertebreaker. "JEFF! VERTEBREAKER!!" I screamed. Jeff countered and pulled the twist of fate on Shane. Jeff quickly went up top and landed a perfect swanton. Jeff went for the pin. "1...2...3!!"  
  
"And here's your winner, JEFF HARDY!" I jumped back as Jeff slowly stood. He walked towards me and I rolled out of the ring and up the ramp.  
  
"Oh God! What have I done?!" I exclaimed as I paced back and forth.  
  
"Angel! What the hell was that?!" Shane screamed as he stormed up to me.  
  
"Hurricane, I don't know. I....I'm sorry!" I said.  
  
"So, that's it, huh?! You want Jeff, huh?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I don't' know what I want."  
  
"Then let me make this easier for you! We're through!" Shane stormed off and all I could do was watch.  
  
"Angel! Thanks for the..."  
  
"Jeff, no!" I interrupted. I walked off and Jeff sighed.  
  
"CUT!"  
  
"Wow, that was a scary feeling," I said as I stood next to Shane.  
  
"What was, baby?" he asked placing his arm around me.  
  
"Hearing you break up with me," I answered.  
  
He kissed my cheek and said, "Believe me when I say that you'll never hear that again!"  
  
"Good, cause I would have had to kick your ass!" I laughed. I gave him a kiss as I walked into the Diva's locker room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?" I said as I answered my cell.  
  
"Hey kiddo."  
  
"Hi Matt. How's it goin?"  
  
"Alright I guess. But have you, uh, heard the news?"  
  
"About Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh and good job reefing tonite."  
  
"Thanks and yeah. I yelled at him about it."  
  
"Case, what am I gonna do about him? He wont talk to Shannon and Dad's really worried about him."  
  
"We're all worried, but he won't listen to us!" I said.  
  
"I miss my brother."  
  
"So do I Matt."  
  
"Hold on. Shannon wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hey Case," Shannon said in his deep southern voice.  
  
"Hi Shane," I said giggling.  
  
"Can you talk some sense into that friend of ours?"  
  
"I've tried. Believe me! He just won't listen."  
  
"I miss him."  
  
"We all miss him. Shannon, don't tell Matt, but I noticed something in his eyes today when I was holding his hand."  
  
"Oh? What?"  
  
"Fear. Shannon, he's scared of me touching him. I just started crying for him," I said as tears began to roll down my cheeks.  
  
"I can't believe what that bitch has done to him! Crystal had no idea she was like this. If she did, she would have never set them up! She feels like it's her fault or something."  
  
"It's definitely not her fault. It's all Karen's fault!"  
  
"I gotta go. Take care of him, please Case?"  
  
"Always!"  
  
"Love ya Chica!" I heard Rey yell.  
  
"Love ya too!" I yelled back.  
  
"See ya Wednesday Case," Shannon said with a laugh.  
  
"As you can tell, we all miss you," Matt laughed.  
  
"I miss you all too. Tell Adam that I love him."  
  
"Sure thing. Anyways, I'll see ya Wednesday," Matt said.  
  
"I love ya Matty!"  
  
"Love ya too, kiddo!"  
  
"What's up with Matt?" Shane asked coming out of the hotel bathroom.  
  
"Worried about Jeff like everyone else," I said sadly as Shane wrapped his arms around me. We laid back on the bed together and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"Is that all you do? SLEEP!?" Matt yelled jumping on my bed.  
  
"Matt, as much as I love you, I will kill you if you don't stop!" I said groggily. He crawled up the bed and sat next to me, leaning against the headboard.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to tell my three friends to go home cause you don't wanna see em," he said folding his hands and resting them on his lap.  
  
"Friends? You have friends?" I teased as I looked up at him.  
  
"Ha Ha. Always the comedian!" he said sarcastically. "Anyways, my friends came home with me just to see you. But if you don't wanna see em, I'll go tell em."  
  
"Wait. I'm getting up." Matt smiled and kissed the top of my head. I followed him slowly down the stairs. Matt moved into the living room, giving me a clear view of his friends. I squealed with joy and ran into their open arms.  
  
"Hey Case!" I looked up at the 6'4", long wavy blonde Canadian, as he lifted me up off the floor.  
  
"ADAM!" I exclaimed happily as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me tightly before putting me back on the floor.  
  
"Are you gonna hug me or what, Chica?"  
  
"I would never leave you out Rey!" I kissed his cheek before moving onto the third man. "Hi John."  
  
"I missed you so much!" he said as he lifted me into the air. He held me tightly in his big arms.  
  
"What are ya'll doing here?" I asked as I continued to cling to John.  
  
"Well, I decided to make a pit stop here before goin to Florida to see my Alannah," Adam said with a smile.  
  
"And Rey and I have a signing in Raleigh," John answered as I slid down his body onto the floor.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you all! How long are you here for?" I asked as we sat in the living room.  
  
"Just for about 2 hours hon," Adam replied slipping his arms around my shoulders.  
  
"How's it feel to have tag team gold?" Rey asked.  
  
"Well, it'd be great if it wasn't for my partner," I answered.  
  
"What's wrong with him now?" John asked.  
  
"It's still Karen, I said with a sigh.  
  
"When is he gonna realized that you're the perfect girl for him, Chica?" Rey asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Rey, don't start that shit!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Alright, sorry," he said still smiling.  
  
As the day went on, I kept getting a feeling in my stomach. In the beginning I just pushed it off, assuming it was because Rey, John, and Adam were leaving, but deep down I knew it wasn't. By 2:00 it had become the worst feeling ever. Dad had gone out with some friends and would be gone for the rest of the nite. Amy and Matt went out and were going to see her parents so they probably wouldn't be back that nite either. Shane was busy with his brother so I couldn't go visit him either. I was down to Jeff. When his name popped into my head, my stomach did flips, nervous and scared flips. I decided that I was gonna go over to his house and see what he was up to and ask if he wanted to do something together. So, I pulled on my dirt bike gear and headed off to his house through the mud and dirt. 


	44. Beatings

"Karen, come on, please!" Jeff pleaded as Karen backed him into a corner in his kitchen. She held up a butcher knife as she walked towards him. "Come on, I won't go see Shannon without your permission again. I promise!"  
  
"But Jeffy, you were supposed to take me to the mall today," she said sweetly.  
  
"I know. And I will. I just wanted to see my best friend," his voice trembling in fear as he spoke.  
  
"I told you not to go anyplace without my permission," she yelled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Hey Jeff!" I yelled happily as I got off the bike. I placed my helmet on the seat and began walking up the steps. The feeling had gotten stronger as I got closer to the door. I listened closely and could hear Karen screaming at Jeff.  
  
"KAREN!! NO!!! Please!!!" Jeff screamed. Karen got closer to him and brought the knife down towards his arm. I tried to open the door but found it locked.  
  
"Jeff!! Hold on!!! I'm coming!!!" I screamed as I frantically unlocked the door with the spare key he had given me. I didn't bother to wipe my feet or take anything off as I ran through the house.  
  
"Jeff, you should have just listened!" Karen laughed as I ran into the kitchen.  
  
"JEFF!!" I screamed as Karen turned around to face me. Her face was red with anger as she held the knife up high. I glanced over at Jeff and saw him holding his arm. There was a light trickle of blood falling down his arm where she had obviously cut him.  
  
"Casey!! I'm so happy to see you!" Karen said joyously. She put the knife on the counter and walked towards me.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me!" I said angrily as I balled my hands into tight fists.  
  
"Ya know, we really should hang out this week while ya'll are home!" she said getting closer with each word.  
  
"Karen, I swear, if I EVER catch you hurting Jeff again, I'll kill you!" I yelled furiously.  
  
"Hurt him?!" she laughed. "I would never hurt him! I love my Jeffy!"  
  
"Case, please just go. I can handle this," Jeff said softly. Just then, Karen turned on him and brought the knife back into her hand.  
  
"Who the hell told you to speak!?" she screamed as Jeff backed into the corner once again. I ran up behind Karen and whipped her around. I stared at her as she looked back at me, eyes full of anger.  
  
"Leave Karen!" I yelled.  
  
"Who's gonna make me? Obviously not that pathetic pile of human that I call boyfriend. And you wouldn't dare try to make me," she said bringing the knife up between our faces.  
  
"Ya wanna bet?" I said calmly. She gave me a sly smile before pulling the knife back. She flung it towards me, but I caught her arm in my hand and pushed her down to the floor. I stood over her and nodded as she scrambled to get the knife. I kicked the knife out of the way and allowed her to stand. "GET OUT!"  
  
"NO!" she screamed as she ran at me, arms flailing. Before thinking, I got in position for DDT. She hit the floor hard, not knowing how to block or protect herself from a move like that. I straddled her as she laid on the floor grabbing at her head. I grabbed her shirt and pulled her up so she was looking at me.  
  
"GET OUT! AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK!" I screamed as I threw her down to the floor. I stood and walked over to Jeff, who was huddling in the corner, scared for his life.  
  
"No, I won't leave. Only Jeff can tell me to leave and he wouldn't ever because he loves me," she said confidently. I looked at Jeff with pleading eyes and he nodded.  
  
"Karen, leave. Leave now!" he said bravely. I smiled as her jaw dropped to the floor in surprise. She made a growling noise before walking out of the kitchen. She slammed the door shut and we heard her tires squealing down the driveway.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked softly as I looked into his green eyes, that started returning to their normal state.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you. I'm sorry that I didn't listen when you told me that she was abusing me. I'm glad you came when you did. I was so scared. I actually thought she might kill me," he said softly.  
  
"I know, me too! I'm just glad I could stop her. Come on, lets go to Dad's and get that arm cleaned up and stuff," I said with a smile as he took my hand in his. I put my bike in his garage and we jumped in his vette.  
  
"So, how does it look?" he asked as we stood in the kitchen. I began washing it out water and watched him wince with each wipe.  
  
"It's not deep. Just a scratch. No stitches," I said smiling at him. I grabbed a gauze pad and taped it to his arm with some antibacterial ointment.  
  
"Thanks nurse Casey," he joked as he smiled at me.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you back to normal," I said as I cleaned up. He leaned against the counter and watched.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting there. It's gonna take me awhile. What I need is a good friend that'll stand by me and help me through it," he said.  
  
"You've got one right here. I'll always be there to help you through anything!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his arms slowly around my waist and hugged me tightly. "I really missed you."  
  
"I missed me too!" he laughed. "So, why were at my house anyways?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you wanted to do something with me tonite. Ya know, hang out," I said as we sat in the living room.  
  
"Oh? Why? Where is everyone?" he asked.  
  
"Dad's out with some friends, Amy and Matt are out with her parents, and Shane's out with his brother," I replied.  
  
"So, they'll be gone the whole nite?" he asked.  
  
"As far as I know they will be," I said as he stood.  
  
"GREAT!! What's Dad got to drink in this place?" he asked opening the fridge.  
  
"Soda? Juice? Ya know, the normal stuff," I answered turning the tv on.  
  
"No, I mean alcohol. I need something after that whole ordeal," he said with a laugh.  
  
"There should be some Sea Dog in there," I said as he walked back in the living room with two beers in his hand. He tossed me one and laid down on the floor.  
  
"Remember New Year's eve?" he asked.  
  
"Most of it!" I laughed.  
  
"Well, that's my goal for tonite. Getting as drunk as possible!" he laughed.  
  
"I don't think that the two of us should be getting drunk after that body shots episode!" I joked.  
  
"Hey, the lemon fell!" he said defending himself.  
  
"Yeah right! What a great time for it to fall!" I laughed as I hit his shoulder with a throw pillow.  
  
"Ow!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized.  
  
"That's okay, no biggy," he smiled.  
  
"Ya know, everyone's gonna be happy to hear that you dropped Karen," I said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"We've all been seriously worried about this whole relationship."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm just glad it's all over with."  
  
"Casey, I know," he said putting his hand on my knee and squeezing it softly.  
  
"Can we get back to normal soon?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hoping."  
  
"I just have to know, how did you not see what was happening to you?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I was just too happy that I had someone in my life that supposedly loved me," he replied. "And I was scared to have you touch me Monday nite. I really was. Scared to death. I knew deep down that you wouldn't hurt me, but I just couldn't stop seeing you as Karen. You two were so much alike, except for the beating thing, and it just scared me that you would hit me for whatever reason."  
  
"I KNEW IT!!" I joked. He rolled his eyes at me and laughed.  
  
"Yes, you were right once again!" he said.  
  
"I knew it. Cause I'm always right!" I said laughing.  
  
"Yeah you are! And you like to point it out too!"  
  
"That's right! Bow down to the queen!"  
  
"Who said you were queen?"  
  
"What did you say?" I asked pretending to be hurt by his comment.  
  
"I love you babe," he said with a smile.  
  
"I love you too," I said kissing his cheek softly. I stared into his green eyes and sighed as I took a sip of my drink.  
  
"Ya know, you left a mess in my house from your boots!" he said.  
  
"Oh well, excuse me. The next time you need your life saved by me I'll remember to shower and whatever before I help you out!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Alright, you do that!" he laughed. "Do you mind if I stay here tonite?"  
  
"No, not at all. It'll be good to have the company," I smiled as he stood. "Where are you goin?"  
  
"To get more alcohol! I'm gonna make sure that neither of us remembers this nite!" he said as I laughed.  
  
Later that nite, after we had pretty much drank the whole house, we fell asleep on the floor in each other's arms. We never heard Dad come into the house. We never felt him throw a blanket over us. And we never heard him say how we belonged together, but that was probably for the best since we would have argued with him anyways.  
  
"Are you two going to get up today?" Amy asked as she sat on the couch. I looked up at her and cringed at the sunlight shinning through the windows.  
  
"Not planning on it," Jeff answered as he snuggled up closer to me.  
  
"You two must have some hang over," Amy said, as she looked around at all the empty bottles on floor.  
  
"You could say that," I said as I covered my head. I heard her laugh lightly as she walked out of the living room.  
  
"Ya know, we should probably just face the world," Jeff said poking my side. I made a groaning noise as I threw the blanket off us.  
  
"Alright, I guess I could try to get up," I said softly as we stood slowly.  
  
"Son, what happened to your arm?" Dad asked.  
  
"Long story Dad," he answered as he smiled at me.  
  
"Casey, what's he talking about?" Dad asked as Jeff walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Karen," I said quietly.  
  
"Oh no. Is he okay?" he asked pulling me into the kitchen.  
  
"No, but he will be. He threw her out last nite. It was horrible Dad. She would have killed him if I hadn't shown up when I did," I said as my eyes began to water.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked walking in.  
  
"She went after him with a butcher knife."  
  
"WHAT?!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Chill Matt. It's okay, I'm fine," Jeff said walking up to us.  
  
"Jeff, what the hell happened?" Matt asked.  
  
"I went to see Shannon yesterday without asking her. And she got pissed cause I also promised to take her to the mall. Well, she picked up the knife and came after me with it. But Case burst into the kitchen just as Karen sliced my arm and kicked her ass!" Jeff explained.  
  
"I just pushed her to the floor and did a DDT. Nothing heroic or anything," I said modestly.  
  
"Case, you saved my brother's life! That was heroic!" Matt said hugging me tightly.  
  
"I did what I had to do. You would have done the same thing," I said as he let me go.  
  
"Yeah, but still. You saved his life," Amy said joining us.  
  
"So, she's gone for good, right?" Dad asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's gone," Jeff smiled.  
  
"My brother can smile!" Matt said bringing him into a playful headlock.  
  
"Come on Matt! My head hurts!" Jeff pleaded through laughs.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower," I said as I began walking up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Jeff said. I gave him a strange look and he began to laugh. "In my own house, SICKO!"  
  
"Whateva!" I said as he laughed harder.  
  
"I love that!" he said as he began walking out the door. "I'll see ya later?"  
  
"Totally, for sure!" I said as I continued to my room and the bathroom.  
  
After my shower, which turned into an hour-long bubble bath, I pulled on a pair of ratty jeans and my Yankees t-shirt. I put my hair into a messy ponytail and put a bandana on. When I went into the living room Shane was sitting on the couch talking to Jeff, Matt, Amy, and Shannon.  
  
"Took ya long enough!" Matt complained.  
  
"Well, she did stink the house up!" Jeff joked.  
  
"Ass!" I said sitting on Shane's lap. I kissed him lightly and smiled.  
  
"Well, she sure as hell smells good now!" Shane laughed.  
  
"Ya'll are like ganging up on me or some thing!" I said.  
  
"Oh you know I love you!" Shannon said picking me up off Shane's lap.  
  
"I know YOU love me, but I'm not so sure about those two!" I said pointing to Jeff and Shane as Shannon sat me on his lap.  
  
"WHO?! US?!" they said in unison.  
  
"No, the man down the street!" I teased.  
  
"Oh, she's talking bout you Jeff," Shane laughed.  
  
"Oh be quiet!" I laughed. "If ya'll are gonna be mean to me, I'll just stay right here on Shan's lap!"  
  
"Like he'd want your stinky ass on there!" Jeff joked.  
  
"Jeffrey, just remember who you have to get into a ring with," I said devilishly.  
  
"Yeah, as your tag partner," he replied.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't beat you up just a bit!" I laughed.  
  
"You wouldn't," he said.  
  
"Try me!"  
  
"Alright, I sorry!" he said in a babyish tone.  
  
"You better be!" I said with a laugh.  
  
"Then come on over here!" Jeff said pointing to his lap.  
  
"NO! Can't have her!" Shannon said wrapping his arms around me tightly.  
  
"Sorry, Shan has spoken," I said putting me arm around his shoulders. I placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled.  
  
"Why can I never keep my girl? She always goes for the hot guys!" Shane said with a pout.  
  
"Then why is she dating you?" Matt joked.  
  
"Oh man! Those are fightin words. Get your ass off that floor and don't even try to hide behind your girlfriend!" Shane said standing. Matt stood slowly and got right in Shane's face.  
  
"Why would I hide behind Amy?" he asked.  
  
"Cause she's a very scary wo-man!" Jeff responded with a laugh as Amy slapped his leg.  
  
"Come on man. You, me, right here, right now!" Shane ordered.  
  
"Let's go Matt! Let's go Matt!" I chanted. "We want Mattitude! We want Mattitude!"  
  
"Hey!! Who's side are you on now?!" Shane said as Matt brought him into a headlock.  
  
"Matt's," I said quickly as a smile crept across my face.  
  
"Alright, I give. I'm obviously not man enough for Casey," Shane said sniffling.  
  
"That's right! You're not man enough!" Matt teased, slapping him on the back.  
  
"I'll just gonna go to my lonely house with my two cats and weep while watching Dirty Dancing!" Shane said throwing his hand up to his forehead and walking towards the door. I jumped out of Shannon's arms and ran to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.  
  
"I love you Sugar!" I said kissing the back of his neck softly.  
  
"I don't believe you," Shane said throwing his head up in a snobbish way.  
  
"I love you Sugar," I said as I nibbled on his ear lobe.  
  
"Nope, not convinced," Shane said as his voice began to raise.  
  
"I love you Sugar," I said as I sucked on his neck softly.  
  
"Aight, I'm convinced. Your room?" Shane said as turned and began dragging me up the stairs.  
  
"Sorry, not in the mood," I teased.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that to me!" Shane squeaked.  
  
"Dude, did you just squeak?!" Jeff asked as he, Matt, Shan, and Amy laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, he squeaked!" I laughed as I sat down next to Jeff on the couch.  
  
"If she was doing to you what she was just doin to me, you'd squeak too!" Shane said defensively.  
  
"So, where's Dad at?" I asked.  
  
"He's with my parents having lunch," Shannon said.  
  
"Where's Crystal?" Amy asked.  
  
"She's out with her sister shopping. Apparently, she doesn't do that enough," Shannon said with a laugh.  
  
"Girls can never get enough shopping," Matt said.  
  
"Oh like you're any better Mr. Where's the nearest mall!" Amy teased.  
  
"She's got you there, bro," Jeff said patting Matt on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh don't even! You're just as bad!" I pointed out. "Hell, all ya'll are like that!"  
  
"We are not!" Shannon said.  
  
"Oh yes you are hon!" Crystal said walking into the living room. "Hey all!"  
  
"Hey Crystal!" I said as I stood to give her a hug.  
  
"How ya doin Jeff?" she asked before kissing his cheek softly.  
  
"I'm doing okay. Things will only get better with time," he replied with a smile.  
  
"True," Crystal said before joining her husband on a chair.  
  
"How was shopping baby?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Great! I got some stuff for the new room," she said.  
  
"New room?" I questioned.  
  
"Yeah, we've added a new guest room," Crystal responded. "Matt, how's the house coming?"  
  
"SHHHHH!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"House?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, you haven't told her yet?" Crystal asked.  
  
"No, I haven't, but I guess I have to now," Matt said with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, ya do!" I exclaimed with anger in my voice.  
  
"I'm building a house Case. I just started on it. I have to move out eventually. I'm 28 years old! It doesn't look too good for me to still be living with my dad in my childhood bedroom!" Matt said.  
  
"I guess I can see that," I said sadly.  
  
"Hey now, don't get all upset!" Matt said kneeling in front of me.  
  
"But you're gonna be leaving me," I said.  
  
"Yeah, but not for at least a year," he said.  
  
"Amy, are you moving in with him?" I asked looking at her.  
  
"Yeah sweetie, I am. It only seems right. I mean, I am gonna be his wife!" Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose," I said looking down at my hands that were resting in my lap.  
  
"Kiddo, listen, I have a something that I wanna tell you about this house," Matt said raising my chin so I was locking eyes with him.  
  
"Oh?" I said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I have a special room being built. And, well, it's for you. You're gonna have your own room in my house so you can come over whenever you want!" he said happily. A small smile began to grow as I wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"Really? You'd do that for me?" I asked.  
  
"Of course! You are my sister! Plus it's in the plans and everything!"  
  
"Thank you!" I said as we parted. "So, where is this little love shack gonna be?"  
  
"LITTLE?!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, it's far from little!" Shane laughed.  
  
"Anyways!" I said with a laugh.  
  
"It's just down the road a bit. The three of us all in like a little triangle type deal," Matt said.  
  
"Really? Great! So I can bounce from house to house!" I said happily.  
  
"Hey, who said you could come to my house?" Jeff joked.  
  
"For someone who just had his life saved he isn't being too nice to the heroine!" I said as I crossed my arms.  
  
"Ya know I love ya!" Jeff said kissing my cheek.  
  
"Really? I couldn't tell," I said with a pout.  
  
"And you love me too. Come on, just admit it!"  
  
"Aight, I love you. You are one hot babe!" I said sarcastically. "Seriously though, I do love ya man!"  
  
"Thought so!" Jeff said with a laugh. 


	45. Ladders

"The following match is a ladder match and is for the WWE Tag Team Championship. Entering the ring first, from Cameron, North Carolina. The current champions, THE NEW TEAM EXTREME, JEFF HARDY AND MYSTIC ANGEL!!" Jeff and I walked down the ramp holding up our belts to the fans. We slid into the ring and stood on the posts. "Now entering the ring weighing in at 215 lbs, from Smithfield, North Carolina, THE HURRICANE!!" I stood close to Jeff as Shane walked down the ramp. We stared at each other painfully with sadness in my eyes and anger in his. I sighed as Jeff put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "And his partner, weighing in at 270 lbs, from Hilton Head, South Carolina, SEAN O'HAIRE!"  
  
Jeff and I looked at each other as all 6'6" of Sean entered the ring. Simultaneously we took off the new Team Extreme shirt we were wearing. We threw them out into the crowd and hit fist before bell rang. I immediately slid out of the ring and grabbed a painter's ladder as Jeff tried to hold Shane and Sean. I got back into the ring and picked up the ladder, jamming it into Sean's back. He turned around and I held the ladder across my chest as I ran at him, knocking him to the mat. I placed the ladder on top of him and did a leg drop. I stood up and ran to help Jeff with Shane, carrying the ladder with me. I set the ladder up and climbed to the top. I did a moonsault off the top, landing right on Shane. Sean picked me up and suplexed me onto the mat. Jeff grabbed another ladder and slid it into the ring. He opened it up and started climbing up towards the belts while Shane was recovering from a nasty neck breaker and Sean continued to kick my ass. When Shane finally stood he ran to the ladder and pushed it over, throwing Jeff over the ropes and out of the ring. Shane followed and took out all his aggressions on him. I had reversed a DDT by Sean and whipped him into the corner. I ran over and did whisper in the wind. I pulled a ladder over to the ropes and stood on the top rope. I jumped down onto the ladder and spring boarded onto Sean using Heaven's light. I set up the painter's ladder under the belt and began to climb. Shane slid into the ring and pulled me down. He stood over me and pulled me to my feet. We stared at each other for some time before I was nailed in the back by a drop kick from Sean. Sean began yelling at Shane as I stood up and Jeff climbed into the ring. We bounced off the ropes and clotheslined them. Jeff and I looked at each other before climbing up ladders we had set up next to each other in front of Shane and Sean. I looked at Shane and yelled, "I'm sorry!" as Jeff and I jumped off the ladders onto them, Jeff doing a swanton and me doing halo's twist. I smiled as we both began climbing up the painter's ladder. We grabbed the belts at the same time just as Shane and Sean slammed into the ladders. I landed on Jeff as "Youth Gone Wild" started to play. I looked down at Jeff and wrapped my arms around him as Sean began to get pissed off and hit Shane with a standing clothesline. He climbed out of the ring and up the ramp as Jeff and I got up. "And here are your winners, still Tag Team Champions, THE NEW TEAM EXTREME!!!"  
  
"Angel, Jeff, you managed to retain the belts. How are you two feeling after that match?" Terri stopped us in the hall. Jeff slipped his arm around my waist as we stood to talk to her.  
  
"Terri, we feel great! We are both skilled when it comes to ladders and we are the perfect team!" Jeff said happily as he kissed my cheek lightly.  
  
"Angel, you just beat your ex-boyfriend. Did you feel bad about going into this match against him? And then beating him?"  
  
"Of course I felt bad. I was in love with him and he went and got all jealous because of my friendship with Jeff. Going into the match I kept telling myself that I wasn't going to get caught up in all those feelings that I once had and still have for him. Jeff and I had discussed it and decided that I would concentrate on getting the belts and keeping Sean away while he concentrated on Hurricane. And I think it worked out well."  
  
"I would say so. You two are the champions!"  
  
"That's right. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're goin out to celebrate!" Jeff exclaimed as we walked away.  
  
"I can't believe what just happened," Shane said to himself as he walked down the hall rubbing his neck.  
  
"Hurricane, what the hell was that?! You lost us the belts!" Sean yelled stopping him in the hall.  
  
"Look, Sean, I don't know what happened. And it wasn't just me that lost it for us, you helped too," Shane said angrily.  
  
"Bull Shane. You let your feelings for that bitch get in the way!" Sean said pushing Shane against the wall.  
  
"Don't you ever call her a bitch! She's not a bitch!" Shane yelled standing up tall and pushing Sean away from him. Sean looked shocked as Shane stormed off.  
  
I walked into the Diva's locker room and took a quick shower. I pulled on the clothes I was given by Matt and Jeff the day I met them. The athletic pants from Jeff and the Hardy Boyz shirt from Matt. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. 'Wow, I've changed so much,' I thought.  
  
"What's the matter?" Trish asked as she walked into the locker room with her newly won Women's belt. I looked at her when she broke my thoughts. I smiled and walked over to my bag.  
  
"I see congrats are in order," I said as I put my belt into my duffle bag.  
  
"Yeah, I am AGAIN, the women's champ!" she said triumphantly. "But I ask again, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing," I said smiling slightly.  
  
"Come on Case, you can tell me," she said placing her hand on my back.  
  
"I was just looking at myself in the mirror, thinking about how much I've changed," I said with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, but it's all good. You've changed drastically in a good way," she said as she grabbed her shower stuff out of her bag.  
  
"Yeah, I mean look at my body. I was 3 sizes bigger than I am now. I can't even wear my old jeans. And my hair is much longer. It's gone from shoulder length to the middle of my back. In which I have to cut it off, cause I'm sick of it," I said with a laugh.  
  
"You can't get your hair cut. I won't allow it!" Jeff said walking into the locker room with Shannon right behind him, carrying his light heavyweight belt on his shoulder.  
  
"And who's gonna stop me?!" I said placing my hands on my hips.  
  
"ME!" Jeff, Shannon, and Trish exclaimed. I let out a laugh and shook my head.  
  
"It's not like I'm gonna cut it Nora style," I said.  
  
"What's wrong with Nora style?" Nora asked sounding slightly offended.  
  
"Nothing, it's just not for me. I was just gonna cut it to the length it used to be! That's all. Don't have a cow ya'll," I said as I threw my bag over my shoulder. I winced as a sharp pain shot through my shoulder. I quickly dropped my bag and rubbed my shoulder. "God damn it!"  
  
"Case, you really should get that looked at," Shannon said as he picked up my bag and placed it on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing," I said as I hooked my arm with his. "See ya girls lata!"  
  
"Bye Case, I'll talk to ya tomorrow," Trish said as Jeff, Shan, and I left.  
  
"Excited about our signing tomorrow?" Jeff asked as we walked down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, plus I get to throw out the first pitch of the Yankees and Red Sox game!" I said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, if your arm will allow it," Jeff said.  
  
"My arm aint stopping me!! I've always wanted to do something like this and now's my chance!" I said with a smile as we walked out to the car. "Are you sure Shane didn't want me to wait for him?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry, he has a flight to catch tonite and wanted you to get some rest," Shannon answered.  
  
"So, you'll be staying with me," Jeff said.  
  
"Oh yeah! OH BABY!!" I joked nudging his shoulder.  
  
"So, why does Shane get to go home, but the rest of us have to stay here for the house show tomorrow?!" Shannon asked sounding a bit aggravated.  
  
"He's getting his neck looked at. The problems haven't subsided so I finally convinced him to get it looked at," I explained.  
  
"Shouldn't you go with him and get that shoulder looked at?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Jesus Shan, drop it. I'm fine. I'm sure I just pulled a muscle and it'll be better with some heat, okay?" I asked testily as I walked into the hotel room I was sharing with Jeff.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, bro," Shan said giving Jeff a hug.  
  
"Shannon, don't start!" Jeff laughed as he walked in after me. "You better get that arm healed up for Sunday nite. Big pay per view!"  
  
"I know, Wrestlemania!" I exclaimed. "I just hope this ladder match doesn't kill me. I haven't been doin too good lately with em."  
  
"You're doin fine. Don't worry. We'll retain the titles and all will be fine!" Jeff said.  
  
"I don't know. Do you honestly think Vince will let us keep em any longer? We've had them for a month!"  
  
"Ya never know babe!" he said as I flopped down on the bed while he changed. He walked out in blue and green plaid boxers with his hair pulled back as best as he could. He sat down next to me on the queen-sized bed, legs stretched out in front of him and his back up against the headboard. He smiled as he let a sigh slip out of his lips. He slipped his arm around me and began to pull me close to him.  
  
"Hey now!! Stay on your side!" I joked nudging him away. I stared at the tv as he continued to pull me towards him. I let out a sigh of exasperation and pushed him harder than I truly intended to. I didn't look at him until I heard the thud of him hitting the floor. My eyes grew wide in surprise as I leaned over the size of the bed. I tried to hold in my laughter as I looked at him sitting on the floor laughing hysterically.  
  
"Thanks!" he said through his laughter.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to! Are you okay?" I asked as I chuckled lightly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just help me up, would ya?" he asked as he grabbed my arms. With one quick pull, I was down on top of him laughing hysterically. "That's what you get for pushing me off the bed!"  
  
"Well, if you had just stayed on your side it would have never happened!" I laughed as I stared into his shinning green eyes. The bruises on his face had become just little marks. He smiled at me as he put his hands on my back. He ran them up and down under my shirt, I shivered with each touch. I ran my hand slowly through his hair as our faces grew closer together.  
  
"I uh, we should uh, we should get some sleep," Jeff said softly as he pushed me off him lightly. I nodded as I helped him to his feet. I climbed over the bed and laid down on my side, facing the wall. I sighed as I felt him crawl in next to me. He pulled the covers over us and clicked the tv off. "Good nite Case."  
  
  
  
"You two are my favorite tag team!!" a girl exclaimed as she stood in front of Jeff with her New Team Extreme poster. I smiled at her with a nod and signed it for her before she moved onto Jeff. I rolled my head back and stretched as the last kid walked up to us.  
  
"Good luck Sunday! I know you two are gonna kick RVD and Y2J's asses!" the boy said. I smiled at him as I signed a picture of myself for him.  
  
"We hope to," Jeff replied with a smile.  
  
"Are you two dating in real life?" the kid asked. I glanced over at Jeff and noticed he looked like he was a deer that had just been struck by an 18-wheeler.  
  
"No, we're not. We're not even dating on the show!" I answered with a laugh. The boy smiled at me before walking away.  
  
"Oh man, what a day!" Jeff said exhausted.  
  
"Casey, they're ready for ya!" one of the security guards announced. I stood up from the table and walked around it. I smiled at Jeff and took a deep breath.  
  
"Wish me luck!" I said nervously as I began to walk down the hall of Yankee stadium.  
  
"You'll do fine!" Jeff said. I waved back at him and walked out onto the field.  
  
"And here to throw out the first pitch is WWE superstar, MYSTIC ANGEL!!" I walked out to the pitchers mound waving at the crowd as a man announced my entrance. I shook hands with the starting pitcher of the game, Andy Pettite. I smiled at him as he handed me the brand new white baseball. He was my favorite pitcher of my favorite team. I grew up loving the Yankees and I was proud to be a fan. I wore my Yankees t-shirt and hat proudly as I looked at the catcher, Jorge Posada. This was the moment I had been waiting most of my life for. The chance to be on a professional baseball field. My instincts told me to pitch it under hand as if I was in a softball game, but told myself no and pulled back my arm, aiming for Posada, to me the best catcher ever! I took a deep breath and released the ball, pitching it like a professional. Posada caught it in the strike area and I jumped up with excitement as the arena erupted in cheers and screams. I shook hands with Pettite one last time and ran over to Posada who was waiting to congratulate me.  
  
"Great pitch! One of the best I've seen by non players," he complimented handing me the baseball.  
  
"Thanks, I actually used to play softball," I said with a smile. I looked at the ball in my hand and tilted my head to the side. "Why did you give this to me?"  
  
"You deserve it! We don't need it. Go ahead and keep it!" he replied. I nodded at him before making my way back to Jeff.  
  
"Awesome pitch!" Jeff said wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
"Thanks! It was so awesome to finally get to do that!" I said happily.  
  
"So, ready to leave now?" he asked.  
  
"Hell no!! I'm watchin this game man! This is baseball!! It's like the all American sport or something!" I exclaimed happily as he burst out laughing. I put my hands on my hips as a scowl formed on my face. "What?!"  
  
"You're such a ditz!" he laughed. My jaw dropped as I felt I should be offended by his comment. "Baby, I mean that in a good way!"  
  
"How can that be meant in a good way?!" I said.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I think it's kinda cute on you," he said quietly as the crowd got louder due to a double play and the third out.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, never mind. Let's just go watch the game," he said with a sigh. I shrugged as I took his hand and walked out to our seats.  
  
"How was the game?" Shannon asked as we walked into the guys' locker room.  
  
"It was great! I loved it!" I said flopping down on a bench.  
  
"Who won kiddo?" Andrew asked.  
  
"My Yankees, DUH!" I said with a laugh. He shook his head at me and walked into the showers.  
  
"I'm so glad I moved to RAW. It's so great here," Shannon said happily as he brought his belt up to his lips.  
  
"Yeah, we're glad to have ya bro!" Jeff said patting Shannon's shoulder.  
  
"Good thing they brought back the light heavyweight belt, huh?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, otherwise I'd be pushed to the back of things, wouldn't I?" Shan said with a laugh.  
  
"I miss Shane," I said sadly.  
  
"Oh honey, we ALL miss Shane," Rob teased.  
  
"Shut up!" I said slapping his arm playfully. "So, who's gonna be invading RAW Monday nite?"  
  
"I don't know. I heard maybe Kurt or Chris," Rob said sitting next to me on the bench.  
  
"Really? I'd love to have Kurt over here. That would be great," I said with a smile.  
  
"I actually heard Mark might come," Shannon said. "At least that was the talk a couple weeks ago before I invaded and took the belt from Shane!"  
  
"I hope it is Dad!" I said excitedly.  
  
"Ya know who I wish hadn't moved to Smackdown?" Jeff said with a sigh.  
  
"Ames," Shannon and I answered.  
  
"Well, we better get ready for our match," Jeff said as he walked over to his bag.  
  
"I'll see you two for the match," I smiled as I walked to the Diva's locker room  
  
I dug through my duffle bag for a black skirt with blue flames going around the bottom and my light blue midriff tank top. I pulled on my black knee high boots with white flames on the toes and put my hair in little pigtails. I covered myself in glitter and put large silver hoops in my ears.  
  
"Valeting tonite?" Trish asked as she walked into the locker room.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately," I said with a sigh. "Thought I'd give off a new look tonite. What do ya think?"  
  
"You look great! I think you're the only one that can pull off a look like that," she laughed.  
  
"Sometimes I don't think I can even pull off a look like this. But I suppose it fits my character and crap. I guess I kinda like it too," I said with a small smile.  
  
"Where's our extreme chick?!" Shannon asked as he and Jeff walked into the locker room.  
  
"I'm here. Just a sec," I said as I put my belt over my shoulder. I smiled at the guys and linked arms with Shannon. We walked down the curtain and waited as RVD joined Jericho in the ring. Jeff's music went off and he took my hand as the three of us walked out.  
  
"Now entering the ring, being accompanied by Mystic Angel, at a combined weight of 393 lbs, JEFF HARDY and SHANNON MOORE!!" I stood off to the side as they slid into the ring. Jeff and Rob started the match off and the crowd was loving it. I banged on the apron cheering my boys on as Rob and Chris were winning. I had full support from the crowd as the arena seemed to shake. Jeff and Shannon pulled off poetry in motion, but it was the last move they were able to do before they got totally beaten by the team of Mr. Monday nite and The Whole F'N Show. I kneeled down next to Jeff and helped him into a sitting position. Jeff looked up at me and pulled my head down towards his. His lips connected with mine in an unexpected kiss. The crowd seemed to think it was all for show and cheered for it, but I was shocked and wasn't sure what really to do. When we parted, Shannon and I helped Jeff up the ramp and in the back.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" I screamed slapping Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"I thought I'd throw something in there! I mean come on! The fans were loving it! Right Shan?" Jeff said looking towards his friend for help.  
  
"Look man, don't get me into this! I want nothing to do with it!" Shannon said throwing his hands up in the air before walking away.  
  
"It's not like I was straying away from the storyline or anything!" Jeff argued as he walked down the hall.  
  
"I don't give a shit! You could have warned me instead of planting your lips on mine!" I yelled chasing after him.  
  
"Whatever Case! Next time, I'll make sure to do that!" he said slamming the locker room door in my face.  
  
"ARG!!" I screamed as I stormed off down the hall towards the Diva's locker room.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for the crappy and short chapter. I had a really bad case of writer's block and just now getting over it. The next chapter I promise with be better and longer. Or at least I hope. And I hope it won't take me as long to post either!! 


	46. Momma Said Knock You OUT!

"Matt, bro, I did the stupidest thing ever tonite!" Jeff said over the static of his cell phone.  
  
"On no, what?" he asked worried.  
  
"I umm....well, I.....dude, I kissed Casey," he said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought I just heard you say that you kissed Casey," Matt laughed.  
  
"I did just say that. Cause I did. And bro, I've been wrong this whole time!" Jeff said.  
  
"Jeff, what the hell were you thinking?!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"I wasn't, but you have to listen!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"What Jeff?"  
  
"Well, I kissed her after my match tonite, while she was helping me up," Jeff started. "And she's so pissed. I completely expected to feel this kinda of connection between us. Ya know?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"And well, I was wrong. There was nothing on her end of the kiss. It was completely emotionless," Jeff confessed.  
  
"Now are you ready to drop this whole thing?!" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I just hope she forgives me. I of course didn't warn her about it and now she's completely pissed off at me. I don't know what to do. I mean, I know I shouldn't have kissed her, but I just had to. And it seemed as though it went along with the damn storyline. I told Vince I didn't want to do this!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Just chill bro. It may take a while but ya know she can never stay mad at you! Just give her sometime," Matt said.  
  
"Bro, you don't think I could have just completely hurt her relationship with Shane, do ya?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know. Jeff, what you did may have just put a strain on it, but I think he may understand. Just tell him it was for the storyline. He knows you two will be makin out in no time anyways," Matt said.  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"Jeff, are we gonna be leavin anytime soon, or what?" Shannon asked shouldering his duffle bags.  
  
"Yeah man," Jeff said nodding at him. "Go get Casey."  
  
"So, you two are still gonna share a room?" Matt asked as Shannon left the locker room.  
  
"Who else would she stay with?" Jeff asked as he gathered his gear together.  
  
"Trish maybe?" Matt pointed out.  
  
"No, Tim's here."  
  
"Hmmm.....well, I guess you are her last resort."  
  
"Yeah, gee, thanks man!" Jeff said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, that'll teach ya to kiss a taken girl!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Whateva!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"I see you've been learning new words from Case," Matt said continuing his laughter.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Jeff said confused.  
  
"Whateva!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Oh gees! Well, if you're done making fun of me, I'm gonna go now!" Jeff said.  
  
"Alright, later bro! Be good!" Matt said. Jeff rolled his eyes and hung up.  
  
"Ya ready to go Kiddo?" Shannon asked peeking into the Diva's locker room.  
  
"Ready to go where?" I asked angered.  
  
"Ummm, how about the hotel?!" Shannon said walking in.  
  
"Why would I go to the hotel? No one to stay with," I said putting my head down.  
  
"Jeff maybe??!" Shannon said.  
  
"I'm not stayin with that asshole!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Whoa!! Easy there killer!" Shannon teased.  
  
"Shannon, can I room with you?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"Sorry babe, can't. I'm already rooming with Jay," Shannon said.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll be staying here," I said with a shrug as laid down on the hard cold floor of the locker room.  
  
"Come on Case. Don't be like this. It was just one stupid kiss!" Shannon said sitting next to me on the floor.  
  
"There was no God damn reason for it!" I argued.  
  
"There's something more goin on than what you're letting on," Shannon said.  
  
"What are you talkin bout?" I asked throwing my NY accent out there.  
  
"Casey, give me the truth. Do you have feelings for Jeff?" Shannon asked.  
  
"God no!! Jesus Shan!" I said sitting up.  
  
"Truthfully?"  
  
"Yes, truthfully!"  
  
"Then there's no reason for you to go all bitchy from this kiss," Shannon said.  
  
"What's Shane gonna think when he hears about it?" I asked.  
  
"First off, why does Shane have to hear about?"  
  
"He's gonna hear about it from someone! No one can keep secretes around here!"  
  
"True. Okay, then why wouldn't you be able to tell him that it was for the storyline?"  
  
"Because....because....."  
  
"Because nothing! All you have to do is explain that it was part of the storyline," Shannon interrupted as he placed his hand softly on my leg.  
  
"I suppose, but I still think Jeff's an asshole."  
  
"Are we goin?" Jeff asked walking into the room. I looked at Shannon then at Jeff and scowled.  
  
"Yeah, we're goin," Shannon said helping me up. I grabbed my bags and followed them out of the arena. I jumped into the back of the car, pushing Shannon out of the way, and crossed my arms over my chest as we drove to the hotel.  
  
"Are you gonna speak to me?" Jeff asked as I threw my bag down on the floor of the hotel room. I gave him a nasty look and walked into the bathroom to change. "Okay, guess not!"  
  
"I would fuckin speak to you if you hadn't kissed me!" I yelled to myself.  
  
I walked out of the bathroom and saw Jeff was already stretched out on his side of the bed. I sighed and grabbed a couple pillows before laying down on the floor on my own bed. I rolled over on my side and waited for him to say something, like I knew he would.  
  
"Why are you down there?" he asked. 'And, it starts,' I thought.  
  
"Because I don't want to be next to you in the bed," I replied.  
  
"Why? Are you that pissed at me?!" He asked.  
  
"I am massively pissed at you Jeff!" I yelled as I sat up to look at him.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. Majorly sorry. I should have warned you about the kiss. It was wrong of me just to plant that on you!" Jeff said leaning over the side of the bed.  
  
"Whateva! I'm gonna sleep here on the floor and you can have the bed." I laid back down on my side and waited for more.  
  
"Casey, please. Next time I promise I'll say something to you. I'll prepare you for it. But this was seriously a spur of the moment type thing. If I knew you were gonna be like this, I would have NEVER done it!" he said. I sighed deeply as I looked up at him.  
  
"I guess the whole reason I'm so mad is because I don't know how Shane's gonna react. I don't want him to think it was more than the stage kiss that it was!" I said.  
  
"I know. I'll talk to him about it, if ya want."  
  
"No, I don't think I'm gonna even bring it up. I'll wait till he does it."  
  
"Yeah, that maybe for the best. Now, are you gonna come up here and sleep with me or am I gonna have to go down to you," he said giving me a playful smile. I shook my head and stood carrying my pillows with me. "Would you have honestly slept on the floor tonite?"  
  
"Yeah, but I knew you would apologize your heart out!" I laughed as I laid down next to him. "But seriously, don't touch me tonite, cause I am still pissed!"  
  
"Hands off, gottcha!" Jeff said as got as close to me as possible without touching me. I heard him begin to whimper in my ear.  
  
"UGH! Alright!! Fine, you can put your arm around me!" I gave in with a laugh as he squealed in excitement. He draped his arm over me and held me tightly. I chuckled a little but felt very content in his arms.  
  
  
  
"Tonite's the nite!" I said as I followed Jeff and Shannon into the locker room. I sat down next to Chris and he slipped his arm around me, giving me a light squeeze.  
  
"So, did ya'll miss me or what?!" Amy exclaimed as she burst into the room. I shot up and ran to give her a hug. "I know you have!"  
  
"Oh shit girl! Of course I have!!!" I exclaimed hugging her tightly.  
  
"Can I get a hug in?!" Jeff said pushing me out of the way.  
  
"So, if you're here, than Matt's here!" I said running out the door and down the hall to the Smackdown locker room.  
  
"Nothing changes with you does it?!" Kurt exclaimed as I burst into the room.  
  
"Not ever!" I said jumping in his open arms.  
  
"Darlin, you come over here and give your father a hug!" Mark said as Kurt and I broke apart. I ran over to him and he picked me up off the floor. He placed a kiss on my cheek and I smiled brightly as Matt and Adam walked through the locker room door.  
  
"I missed you so much Dad!" I said happily as he place me back on the floor. "How's Sara and K?"  
  
"They're excellent. How are you doing?" he asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"I'm fine. Nothing wrong at all," I said with a smile as I lightly rubbed my shoulder.  
  
"Can we get our hugs now?" Adam asked with that famous Edge smile on his face. I walked over to him and started to hug him, but moved onto Matt instead. "Hey now! That hurts Kid. That hurts!"  
  
"I'm just playin! I missed ya Adam," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.  
  
"And you didn't miss me?!" Matt complained.  
  
"Yes Matt. I missed you too, but I live with you!" I pointed out.  
  
"Fair enough!" Matt laughed as he moved past us.  
  
"How ya been Kiddo?" he asked as I let him go.  
  
"Great," I said.  
  
"Except her shoulder pain," Shane said as he walked in.  
  
"Shoulder pain?" Adam questioned.  
  
"Yeah, shoulder pain," Shane said as he kissed my cheek lightly.  
  
"What shoulder pain?" Adam asked concerned.  
  
"It's nothing. Probably just a pulled muscle. No biggy!" I said with a smile. "How's your neck doin?"  
  
"Fine. I'm just takin it easy baby. Be right back in ring tomorrow!" Shane replied.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. Ya know, I missed you," I said with a pout.  
  
"I missed you too!" he exclaimed sweeping me up into his arms and kissing my lips softly.  
  
"OH GEES!!" half the locker room yelled. Shane put me down as we laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go get ready for my match tonite. I'll talk to you guys later!" I said as I led Shane out of the room.  
  
"I guess I'll see ya after your match then, huh?" Shane said as I held both his hands in mine.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the real reason I got us out of that room!" I said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Come on. We are gonna go have some fun in the Diva's locker room while we can!" I laughed as I led him into the locker room. I stopped short when I saw that Trish and Tim had the same idea.  
  
"Oh shit!" Tim exclaimed as he buttoned up his shirt quickly.  
  
"Sorry!" I apologized.  
  
"That's okay," Trish smiled as her face began to turn from its crimson color back to its natural color.  
  
"I guess we weren't the only one with this idea, huh?" Tim laughed. I shook my head shyly as I sat down on the bench.  
  
"I think I'll go and let you get ready for your match babe. Come find me after, okay?" Shane asked before kissing my lips softly. I nodded with a smile and he left with Tim following.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to Torrie. Ya wanna come?" Trish asked with her hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Nah. I think I'll stay here and focus on tonite's match," I said as she shrugged and walked away.  
  
I sighed and turned on Christina Aguilera in the boom box I carried with me. I turned it up as loud as possible and changed into my wrestling gear. Tonite I was wearing a plain dark blue athletic tank top with baggy black jeans. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail of blonde, bright blue, and pink. The cd came onto "Dirrty" and I immediately started singing and imitating the dance moves that go along with it. I had officially slipped into my own little world. It wasn't until I felt hands on my hips that I realized that someone was in the room with me. I turned around in shock as they started to laugh. I slapped their arm and scowled at them as they continued to laugh.  
  
"Let's get Dirrty!" they imitated.  
  
"Shannon, you're such an ass!" I said slamming myself on the bench and crossing my arms over my chest. "Jeffrey!! You're already on thin ice with me!! You better stop laughing!"  
  
"Sorry," Jeff and Shannon chorused.  
  
"You scared the crap outta me!" I said as Shannon slipped his arm around me. I thought I was the only one in here!"  
  
"I know, that's what made it so fun!" Shannon laughed as I elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Ya know, one of these days we're gonna be put in that ring against each other and I'm gonna remember this time and go all out on your ass!" I threatened.  
  
"I know, but it was definitely worth it!" Shannon said.  
  
"I was definitely entertained by it!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Well, it doesn't take much to excite you!" I yelled.  
  
"I totally wish I had a camera to catch the look on your face! PRICELESS!!" Jeff laughed. I rolled my eyes as I shook my head slowly.  
  
"Mystic Angel and Jeff Hardy are up in 5!" we heard a tech yelled in the hall. Shannon followed us out of the locker room and wished us luck as we continued to the curtain.  
  
"Be careful tonite! We don't wanna rush one of you two to the hospital tonite!" Chris laughed.  
  
"We'll try!" Jeff and I said in unison with matching devilish smiles on our face.  
  
"Dude, just quit. They'll never take it easy out there!" Rob laughed.  
  
"Oh you're one to talk!" I exclaimed nudging his shoulder lightly as "Youth Gone Wild" began to echo through out the arena.  
  
"The following match is a ladder match and is for the WWE Tag Team Championship! Entering first, the current Tag Team Champions. Both from Cameron, North Carolina. THE NEW TEAM EXTREME, JEFF HARDY and MYSTIC ANGEL!" Jeff walked under the ladder that was set up outside the ring and I planted a kiss on it's cold metal. We stood in the middle of the ring looking up at the belts, waiting for our opponents to arrive.  
  
Just as Rob entered the ring I was there to deliver a drop kick into his chest to start off the match. We both scrambled to our feet at the same time and I suplexed him back down to the mat while Jeff battled it out with Chris on the ground. Chris was the first to grab a ladder and slide it into the ring, which happened to hit my feet causing me to fall to the mat. Rob did a back flip onto me before pulling me to my feet. Chris picked up the ladder and ran at me with it but I ducked causing him to hit Rob. Jeff slid into the ring with a ladder of his own and we ran at Chris with it as a team. With both of them down, we set the ladder up in the middle of the ring and began to climb up. We got to about the 4th rung when Chris German suplexed me off and Rob knocked the ladder over, throwing Jeff out of the ring. Rob and Chris double-teamed me as Jeff tried to summon up all his strength to help me. I bounced off the ropes and clotheslined then both as Jeff climbed up on top of one of the posts to do a leg drop on Chris. I pulled Rob up and whipped him into the ropes. I bounced myself off the ropes and did a head scissor takedown. I then flipped off the top rope in a moonsault and landed on top of him. Jeff threw Chris out of the ring and helped me set up the painter's ladder in the middle of the ring. Rob got up and whipped me into the post. He then delivered a bunch of forearm shots to my head before I pushed him off me. I jumped up onto the post and did a corkscrew moonsault onto him. He laid on the mat as I went back up to do Halo's Twist. Chris got onto the apron and was about to push me off when Jeff noticed and hit him in the head with one of the other ladders. Chris fell to the ground and I was clear to do my move, but Rob put his knees up and jammed them into my stomach. I rolled off of him and he went right into the rolling thunder as Jeff dealt with Chris out of the ring. Rob started to climb the ladder for the belts but I got to my feet and hit it with a drop kick, pushing it over and throwing him out. I jumped onto the top rope as he stood up and took him down with a hurricanranna. I slid back in the ring as Chris had Jeff in the Walls of Jericho. I ran at him and hit him with a clothesline. I picked him up and whipped him into the ropes. When he came back at me I pulled him into a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. So, we had Rob and Chris out. We quickly set up the ladder and as a team we tried to rush up to the belts. We were touching them with our fingertips as we heard the crowd begin to scream and gasp. I looked at Jeff with a worried look but continued to climb for the belts when the ladder was pushed over and we flew out of the ring. Jeff landed on his back and I was next to him on my stomach, draping my arm over his stomach. Matt and Lita stood in the middle of the ring with large smiles on their faces. Matt set up the ladder while Lita helped Chris to his feet. He saw the ladder and us out of the ring and climbed it quickly. He grabbed the belts victoriously, making Jeff and I lose our championship belts. Matt and Lita stood over us as Matt grabbed a microphone.  
  
"Hey bro! Guess who's back!!" Matt laughed. I slowly looked up at him and mouthed 'Matt?' before blacking out again. "I know you can't properly welcome Lita and I back because of your unfortunate twist of fate. But don't worry, we'll be back tomorrow nite! That's right! We're invading RAW tomorrow!" Matt threw down the mic and exited up the ramp with Lita wrapped in his arms tightly. Jeff and I were put on stretchers and carried to the trainer's room.  
  
"I knew this ladder match was gonna go too far!" I faintly heard Nick say.  
  
"Shane," I said quietly as Nick prodded at me.  
  
"I'm right here, Angel. Right here," he whispered kissing my hand gently.  
  
"Nick, how are they?" I heard Amy say.  
  
"Well, they blacked out, but Casey seems to be regaining consciousness. Jeff on the other hand seems to be out," Nick explained.  
  
"Come on you two! You can do it!! Wake up!" Matt shouted.  
  
"AH! ARG!" I groaned as I opened my eyes.  
  
"Casey?!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Ow, my arm. My arm," I said in a painful whisper. I grabbed at my right arm as my stomach began to hurt. "ARG!"  
  
"Bruised ribs," Nick said confidently. "Casey, honey, let me see your arm." He held onto my arm carefully examining it. "I think it's dislocated. They need X-Rays. Both of them!"  
  
"There's an ambulance waiting," another trainer announced. Before I knew it, Jeff and I were being moved. We were lifted into the ambulance with Shane and Matt by our side.  
  
"How are they?" Rob asked limping into the locker room with Chris right behind him holding onto his own arm.  
  
"They're being rushed to the hospital. Case woke up, but Jeff is still out," Amy explained with a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"That was a brutal match," Nick said examining Chris's arm while another trainer examined Rob's swollen knee.  
  
"It's good to have you back Ames," Chris said.  
  
"Thanks. How's your chin? I saw that shot with the ladder."  
  
"It's okay. No real damage. Wasn't a hard hit," Chris replied. "Just go Amy. You need to be with them."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you guys later!" she said running out the door. She stopped in the locker rooms and grabbed all our stuff before heading to the hospital.  
  
  
  
"We lost the belts, didn't we?" I asked Shane sadly.  
  
"Yeah, baby, you did. I'm sorry," he replied as he held my hand tightly.  
  
"Is Jeff alright?" I asked choking back tears.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine."  
  
"Shane, is he alright?!" I asked in a harsh tone.  
  
"He's still out. He's got a broken rib and a concussion," Shane said with his head down.  
  
"Are Matt and Amy here?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're with him right now," he answered as I began to get out of the hospital bed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I have to go to him. I have to tell him that I forgive him about the kiss!" I said urgently as I put my hand on the doorknob painfully. I crouched over in pain as Shane ran up to me. "What's wrong with me?!"  
  
"Hun, you have a few bruised ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a concussion. You need to lie back down," Shane said ushering me back to the bed.  
  
"No, I have to be with Jeff!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my head in pain.  
  
"Fine, we'll go see him. Come on," he said sitting me down in a wheel chair. He pushed me down the hall to Jeff's room. Matt was sitting on one side holding onto his baby brother's hand while Amy stood back and stared at Jeff with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Is he okay?" I asked softly. Matt looked up and a smile graced his face.  
  
"He'll be alright once he wakes up, kiddo," he replied. Shane wheeled me over to him and Matt placed his arms around me carefully. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine in time," I said sadly.  
  
"Ames, are you alright?" Shane asked putting his hand softly on her shoulder. She turned and looked up at him before she burst out in tears. He pulled her into him and she cried heavily on his chest. Shane rubbed his hands up and down her back and through her hair, trying to sooth her.  
  
"Is Amy gonna be okay?" I asked Matt as Jeff stirred a little, but didn't wake.  
  
"She will be. She's just a little upset. Things like this always bother her. You would think she wasn't used to the injure factor in this business," Matt joked but he couldn't really smile. He was hurting far too much.  
  
"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over with. You all need to leave now," a nurse said peeking her head in the door.  
  
"Can't we stay the nite? He's my brother," Matt pleaded.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. It's against hospital policy," she said politely. Matt stood slowly and shook his head. He leaned down and kissed my fore head.  
  
"Watch after him for me?" Matt said obviously trying to keep his tears at bay.  
  
"Of course!" I cried. He wiped my cheeks softly and smile lightly before taking Amy away from Shane and walking out of the room.  
  
"Do you want me to take you back to your room?" Shane asked as he crouched down next to me.  
  
"No, I wanna stay with Jeff," I said as a tear rolled down his cheek. I kissed it away and smiled. "I'll be fine. Go. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"I'll be here the moment they let me in!" he said before kissing my lips passionately.  
  
"I love you Shane," I said as tears rapidly fell down my cheeks.  
  
"I love you too my Angel," he replied as he walked out of the room leaving just me and Jeff together.  
  
"Jeff, if you can hear me, wake up. Please. We may have lost the belts tonite, but if you just wake up now, we can get em back! I know we can! I need you Jeff. I need you to wake up! Please, please just open your eyes and tell me you love me!! Come on! Please! I love you so much baby!" I sobbed putting my head down next to his. I put my arm over his chest lightly and cried.  
  
"Miss, it's time to go back to your room now," the nurse said. I looked up at her with tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Please let me stay with him tonite?" I pleaded.  
  
"I don't know. We're not really supposed to let patients do that," she said unsure.  
  
"Please. I won't be any trouble."  
  
"Alright. I'll go get you a blanket and pillow," she said turning to leave.  
  
"No, don't. I'll just sleep in the bed with him," I said trying to stand. She nodded and helped into the bed next to him. I put my head on his chest and sighed as the nurse left, shutting off the light. "Jeff, I'm sorry about the way I over reacted about the kiss. I totally forgive you for it. Please wake up!" I cried myself into a sound sleep and didn't feel him bring his arm up resting it on me, holding me close. I didn't feel him kiss the top of my head softly or even hear him whisper 'I love you' to me. I was completely out and completely content in the position I was in. 


	47. Home Sweet Home

A/N: I just want to thank all of you for your reviews! It really means a lot to me! I'm glad I could make a story/book lol that has gotten ya'll addicted. I never thought that I would be able to do that! It's so totally awesome to hear all that good stuff! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!  
  
  
  
"Thank you for watching over me." My blue gray eyes connected with his bright green ones. He smiled through his pain and touched my bruised cheek lightly.  
  
"You're awake," I smiled happily.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"It's about time! We were all worried about you!"  
  
"I love you Case," he blurted out.  
  
"I know. Me too," I said as he kissed the top of my head. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Well, aside from this massive concussion and my broken rib, I would say I'm doin pretty damn well," he laughed hurting himself.  
  
"Yeah, I know the feeling. I'd like to introduce you to my dislocated arm," I said pointing to my arm that hung in a sling.  
  
"BRO!! You're up!" Matt ran into the room and hugged Jeff carefully. Amy, Shane, Adam, Chris, and Mark followed.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to Case," Jeff answered smiling down at me.  
  
"How are you doing Angel?" Shane asked taking my hand in his and placing a soft kiss on my forehead.  
  
"Alright, I suppose," I replied as Mark walked over to me.  
  
"Darlin, Vince wanted me to tell you both to get better, but also that you'll have the time off to get better. You and Jeff will be leaving tonite for home," Mark explained.  
  
"I get to go home?" I questioned.  
  
"Yeah, kiddo, you do," Adam smiled. I looked at Shane and kissed him softly.  
  
"You just get back to me and now I have to leave you," I said.  
  
"Yeah, but to get yourself better. You need the time off," Shane said with a smile.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you," I said.  
  
"Well, I'll call you all the time and IM you. You can call me anytime you want! Day or nite," Shane said.  
  
"I know. How long do ya think I'll be out for?" I asked looking around at everyone.  
  
"Oh, about a month," Chris responded. "Your injuries are pretty bad."  
  
"You'll be back before me," Jeff added. "I'm out for at least 2 months, I would say."  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of time away from you all," I said smiling slightly.  
  
"Well, Adam, we best be leaving if we're going to make it to the house show tonite," Mark said.  
  
"Yeah, true. Take care kid. I love ya. Call me if you need me. I'll be there in a second!" Adam said kissing my cheek carefully.  
  
"I love you Case. Get better!" Mark demanded with a laugh. I nodded as he kissed the top of my head. I watched them leave the room and my eyes drifted over to Amy who stood back with her arms crossed over her chest, hugging herself tightly.  
  
"Ames, you can come closer," I said.  
  
"I, I, I'm gonna get some coffee," she stuttered as she turned around as fast as possible and left the room.  
  
"Matt, is she alright?" I asked.  
  
"She's blaming herself for you guys being in here," he responded.  
  
"Why?" I asked shaking my head.  
  
"Because they were the reason you guys fell off the ladder," Chris answered.  
  
"Huh?" I said with a baffled look on my face.  
  
"Amy and I, well, we're the ones invading RAW tonite. And to make our comeback really mean something, we lost the belts for ya," Matt said. "We pushed the ladder over while you two were climbing up to get the belts. We never expected you guys to get this injured. We're so sorry."  
  
"Well, shit happens. It's definitely not Amy's fault," Jeff said.  
  
"Chris, how are you and Rob doin?" I asked.  
  
"We're in so much better shape than the two of you! We got out of there with a bruised shoulder and a swollen knee," Chris smiled as Amy entered the room.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She burst out in tears just as the words escaped her mouth.  
  
"Ames, it's not your fault. You did what you had to do. Don't be sorry about anything," I said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll live through this. We're strong!" Jeff smiled.  
  
"I can't help but apologize. You both are in here because of me!" she said walking towards the bed.  
  
"Amy, listen to us. It's okay! They're not that bad of injuries! We'll be back in that ring in no time!" I said.  
  
"Well, your flight leaves in 2 hours. We should get your release papers and prescriptions so we can get you two to the airport," Shane said with a slight tone of sadness in his voice. I smiled at him as Matt got up to get the nurse.  
  
Matt, Amy, and Shane took us to the airport. The ride was silent except for the sobs that came from Amy. I put both mine and Jeff's carry on bag over my shoulder and helped him into the terminal. The others carried our other bags. We checked our bags just in time to hear our plane being called. I kissed Amy's cheek softly as she continued to cry. Matt hugged Jeff carefully and walked over to me.  
  
"Casey, Jeff's still not in the best shape ever. Watch him carefully. And make sure he rests! I love you Kiddo," Matt said hugging me loosely. I sighed in his ear as he kissed my cheek. He walked over to Amy and tried to comfort her as Shane wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"I love you Shane. Be careful," I said with tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. He kissed one away and smiled at me.  
  
"Hey, no tears. Okay beautiful? You can see me tonite on RAW and I'll call you after the show. I love you so rest up," he said kissing my lips tenderly.  
  
"Alright. Make sure Amy gets over this thing. Get it into her brain that she didn't cause this!" I said with a laugh.  
  
"Easier said than done babe," he laughed. "You'd better go. I'll call you."  
  
"Okay! I love you guys!" I said as I walked over to Jeff to help him walk.  
  
"OH!!! CRYSTAL WILL BE PICKING YOU UP!!!" Matt yelled to us. I waved back at him before we boarded the plane.  
  
"Wow, look at us. We're a mess," Jeff joked.  
  
"I know. How do we always get these things to happen to us?" I laughed. Jeff shrugged before he leaned over and kissed my cheek. "What was that for?"  
  
"Just for watching over me last nite and for forgiving me," he smiled.  
  
"You were awake?!" I exclaimed shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I was awake," he laughed.  
  
"Why didn't you let me know?"  
  
"I thought you needed the sleep. Plus you just looked so peaceful. Like a real angel," he said looking out the window.  
  
"Well, I guess that kiss proved that nothing can split us up, huh?" I said softly.  
  
"Case, I always knew nothing could split us up. We're the inseparable duo!" he laughed.  
  
"I guess we really are. Even when we get injured!" I joked. "It'll be good to go home for awhile, won't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I've kinda been craving to go home," he said.  
  
"Me too. It's weird. I've never wanted to go home like this before. It's almost like I'm home sick. But then again, with the way my old home was, why would I have been home sick?!" I laughed.  
  
"True. Maybe I'll see about stayin in Matt and Amy's room while I'm there. Just so I can have some company and you can have some company when Dad goes out," he said looking into my eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice," I smiled before slipping on my headphones. He nudged my shoulder lightly and I looked over at him with a questioning look.  
  
"Whattcha listenin to?" he asked.  
  
"Our Lady Peace," I answered slipping then down around my neck.  
  
"Can I listen with you?" he asked. I nodded as we rested our heads together on the back of the seats. He pulled his side of the headphones over his head and we began to listen to the music together.  
  
"Oh my God! Shannon told me it was pretty bad but he didn't tell me it was this bad!" Crystal said running up to us in the airport. I smiled at her as she kissed Jeff cheek and hugged me carefully. We walked over to luggage claim and grabbed our bags before she drove us home.  
  
"Thanks for getting us," I said breaking the silence in the car.  
  
"No problem. Are you guys doin alright? Do we need to stop and get anything?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, we're good. We just wanna go home," Jeff said placing his hand on my stomach softly as I rested my head on his lap.  
  
"Gil's pretty worried about you guys," she said.  
  
"I'm not surprised. That's Dad for ya," Jeff said letting out a quiet chuckle.  
  
"He would have picked you two up if it wasn't for the fact that he had to pick Luna up from the vets," she said. My eyes shot open as I looked at Jeff with concern in my eyes.  
  
"What happened to her?" Jeff asked calmly for me.  
  
"She got her foot caught in a hole and he was afraid that something happened to it cause she was limping. But she's fine, nothing serious. Just a bruise," she answered.  
  
I relaxed and closed my eyes again, drifting into a light sleep. I slept the rest of the way home and it felt as though Jeff did the same. I woke up just as we began driving up the driveway. I sat up to see the house come into view. Crystal turned off the car as Gil ran out to greet us with Luna and Liger right on his heels. I slowly and carefully got out of the car as he rushed up to me.  
  
"Go right on inside the house and up to your room. Crystal and I will carry in your stuff. Bring Jeff with you. He'll stay in your room for the time being so you two won't be lonely. Now go!" Gil demanded as he hugged me. I laughed quietly at his demands before wrapping my arm carefully around Jeff's waist and helped him into the house and up the stairs to my room. We sat on the bed and waited for our stuff to be brought up to us.  
  
"I just wanna change into some comfy clothes, lie down, and watch RAW," I said with a sigh.  
  
"I'm right there with ya babe," Jeff laughed as Gil and Crystal brought our stuff in.  
  
"I already got some of your clothes Jeff. Do you need me to help you change?" Gil asked holding out a pair of sweats and a faded black wife- beater. Jeff shook his head and took them from his father.  
  
"Casey, do you need any help?" Crystal asked as I took out a pair of lounge pants and a loose short tank top. I shook my head no and she smiled before walking out with Gil following her. I shut the door behind them and tried to change my shirt.  
  
"Ow!" I exclaimed getting my dislocated arm caught. Jeff walked over to me and smiled as he carefully worked my shirt over my head and helped me put my other one on. He kissed my shoulder softly and I smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Can you get your pants?" he asked as I fought with the buttons on my jeans. I shook my head as he chuckled and carefully undid them. I slipped out of them and pulled up my lounge pants. He tied the strings and then worked on his own clothes. He got it done himself without much problem and we relaxed on my bed. I turned on RAW as Gil knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Jeff and I announced. Gil came in with a laugh carrying a try with cookies and two glasses of chocolate milk.  
  
"I thought you might want a snack," he said setting the try between us.  
  
"Thanks," we said in unison causing him to laugh again.  
  
"I'm going to say goodnite now. If you need anything just holla," he said shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Well King, it was definitely an amazing nite last nite at Wrestlemania!" JR said as RAW began.  
  
"Yes it was JR. A lot of things happened last nite. Including an incredible but brutal ladder match," King responded as Shane's music began. "But we'll get to that a little later. Right now we're setting up for action on what promises to be an eventful RAW!"  
  
"Well lookie here! You're boyfriend is on!" Jeff teased. I focused my attention on Shane and his match against Sean O'Haire, blocking out Jeff's jokes. In the end, Sean was victorious, but that was okay cause I got to see my Shaney from the block!  
  
"Well King, let's talk about the brutal ladder match that took place last nite and put two very talented superstars in the hospital. Let's take a look at what happened last nite," JR said as they went to a clip of the match. The whole time they replayed the match, sharp pains went through my stomach. I just couldn't watch it. I looked away for most of it until I heard that thunderous roar come from the crowd like I heard last nite. I looked up at the tv in time to see Jeff and I fly through the air and land with a painful thud, lying on the floor pretty much motionless. I watched as Chris grabbed the belts and as Matt and Lita stood over us with smug smiles on their faces.  
  
"Hey bro! Guess who's back!!" Matt laughed. I watched as I slowly looked up at him and mouthed 'Matt?' before blacking out again. "I know you can't properly welcome Lita and I back because of your unfortunate twist of fate. But don't worry, we'll be back tomorrow nite! That's right! We're invading RAW tomorrow!" Matt threw down the mic and exited up the ramp with Lita wrapped in his arms tightly. Jeff and I were put on stretchers and carried to the trainer's room.  
  
"Oh my God," Jeff and I said together.  
  
"That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen," I said covering my mouth with my hand.  
  
"That was, that was, hell I don't know what that was!" Jeff said.  
  
"Scary Jeff. That was fuckin scary!" I exclaimed as the clip ended.  
  
"Wow JR. Can you believe what the eldest Hardy brother did to his baby brother and his once Mfer?" King asked.  
  
"And to add Lita into that mix. She was Angel's best friend and was like a sister to young Jeff. It was definitely a shock!" JR said.  
  
"And now they have both invaded RAW! Who next?! Stone Cold Steve Austin's return?!" King joked.  
  
"Well folks. To give you an update on what happened later last nite, Angel and Jeff were sent to the hospital where Angel woke up shortly after she arrived there, but Jeff was out for most of the nite. Both received major concussions. Angel had a dislocated shoulder and bruised ribs. Jeff received a broken rib. We just got word that they were released from the hospital this morning and sent home. So, if you're watching, we wish you two a fast recovery!" JR said.  
  
"JR it sounds like Terri is with the people that caused this to happen. Let's go to her," King said.  
  
"That's right King. I'm standing here with Matt Hardy and Lita. Now, what caused you to do that to your brother and best friend?" she asked curiously. Matt's mouth formed an evil grin as Lita stood next to him with a blank look on her face.  
  
"Well Terri, it's like this. If my brother Jeff had just a little bit more Mattitude then he wouldn't have suffered such an unfortunate twist of fate. As for Angel, well, that was revenge for leaving me like she did to come to RAW with her then boyfriend the Hurricane. If she had stayed with me, I know she would have been my number one Mfer," he replied.  
  
"But Matt, you sent them to the hospital for what you did. Aren't you sorry just a little bit?"  
  
"Not at all! They deserved it. They should have been practicing some Mattitude, Terri. Now they'll know better!" Matt said as RVD and Jericho walked up to them.  
  
"Matt, thanks for the help last nite man," Rob said holding out his hand to Matt. Matt just looked at it and smugly nodded it off.  
  
"I didn't help you guys. I helped myself! This was all to tell people that they should all practice Mattitude!" Matt said.  
  
"Whatever man. All I know is that you two were the reason we won last nite!" Rob said as Jericho patted the belt that hung off his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, even though we could have done it without your help! We had them right where we wanted them," Jericho said egotistically.  
  
"Anyways, we just wanted to welcome you and Lita back to RAW," Rob said as he and Jericho walked off. Matt smiled before putting his arm around Lita and leading her off.  
  
"Can you believe how bad of a heel Matt is?!" I said.  
  
"He's a good heel Case," Jeff responded.  
  
"Yeah, I meant bad as in evil. Not bad as in not good," I said as he laughed.  
  
"Just think, I get to spend my time sorting out your sentences!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" I asked slightly offended.  
  
"You just say simple things in complex ways. That's all," he said.  
  
"UGH! Whateva," I said.  
  
"Oh don't get started on that word! I said that to Matt the other day and he called me on it!"  
  
"Well, excuse me!" I said.  
  
"Your accent is really starting to rub off on some of us. Like me and Amy," Jeff laughed.  
  
"Well, have you listened to me lately?! I sound as if I should be on He Ha!" I laughed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? You raggin on our accents?!"  
  
"No, not at all. They're great if you're a Tennessee livin, cousin lovin, redneck, hick!"  
  
"Oh no you didn't! Most women happen to love our accents!" Jeff argued playfully.  
  
"Whose most women? The only people I can think of that would love your accents are the same Tennessee livin, cousin lovin, redneck, hicks!" I laughed.  
  
"If it wouldn't cause me pain, I'd kick your ass right now!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Sucks to be you then don't it!" I said as tears started streaming down my face from laughter.  
  
"Just wait until I get all healed up! Then your ass is grass!" Jeff laughed. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on his chest. "Do you honestly not like our accent?"  
  
"No, I'm playin wittcha. I think they're adorable! I mean look who I'm goin out with. Shane must have the thickest southern accent ever!" I laughed.  
  
"He does have a thick accent, doesn't he?" Jeff laughed as I nodded. We sighed together as we finished watching RAW. I didn't stay awake long enough to talk to Shane on the phone. The events of the past couple of days just wore me out. But I knew he would understand. Jeff and I just slept together in each other's arms like we had in the hospital the nite before. 


	48. Boredum

"UGH!!" I exclaimed as I dropped the PS2 controller on the floor. Jeff leaned back and stared at me with eyebrows raised.  
  
"And what just crawled up your pants?!" he asked.  
  
"I'm so freakin bored!! I seriously need to get out of here and do something! Let's go dirt biking!" I said with hope in my eyes. Jeff just threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, says the girl with her arm in a sling!"  
  
"Okay, so we can't do that! But God! We must be able to do something besides play video games, watch tv, and watch movies all damn day!" I said restlessly.  
  
"Sorry babes. Your arm isn't healed yet, plus you're still sore with your bruised ribs! And me, well, I still can't move right because of the damn broken ribs," he said sounding almost as frustrated as me.  
  
"I just wanna get outta here!" I whined placing my head in Jeff's lap.  
  
"Well, ya know what we could do?" he said mischievously. I looked up at him with a questionable look on my face.  
  
"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what?" I said sitting up.  
  
"We could go on a creation spree," he answered.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked.  
  
"We just get Dad to take us to the art store and to a Wal-Mart. Grab some supplies and go all out! We could make ourselves some new wrestling outfits," Jeff explained with excitement in his voice.  
  
"Do ya think he'd take us? With the way we still are?" I asked.  
  
"I don't see why not!" he said as he ran his hand through my hair. "And maybe go to my house and grab some of my hair dye. You need to redo it. Your head is turning brown!"  
  
"Jeff, my natural hair color IS brown!!" I laughed.  
  
"Well, there's nothing extreme about that! We'll just bleach it and dye it over for a whole new look!" he said. "So? What'd ya say?"  
  
"Aight. Let's go see if Dad will take us into the city!" I said as I helped him to his feet. Still needing someone to help him places, I wrapped an around his waist and led him down the hall and down the stairs to Dad's study.  
  
"Kids, what are you doing up and about?" Gil asked taking off his reading glasses and putting the paper down. Jeff and I sat in the leather chairs that were placed in front of his desk.  
  
"Dad, we've been pretty good about being here right? Really no trouble? Don't really ask for much? Right?" Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah, I would say you've been pretty good patients. But what's this all about? You two should be resting," Gil said with a smile.  
  
"That's what this is all about," Jeff stated.  
  
"Dad, we love being here with you, really we do. But we're goin nuts! We need to get out and do something! All we've done for the past two weeks is play video games and watch tv. IN MY ROOM!! We seriously need a change of scenery," I said.  
  
"What do you mean? Do you wanna move into Jeff's house for awhile?" Gil asked.  
  
"No, Dad. That's not it," I said.  
  
"Than what is it? What do you wanna do?" he asked.  
  
"Dad, Case and I want out! We want you to just take us to the art store and a Wal-Mart and then to my house!" Jeff demanded.  
  
"I don't think so kids. You two still aren't in any shape to be running around," Gil said as I put on a pout of sadness. "Casey, don't give me that look! Jeff, tell your sister not to give me that look."  
  
"Sorry Dad. But we're just too damn bored. And I think that this look will help us get out of this house!" Jeff said crossing his arms carefully over his chest.  
  
"Fine! Go get dressed!" Gil said giving in to our demands. He put his glasses back on and laughed as we walked back to my room.  
  
"Good pouting back there!" Jeff said patting me on the back.  
  
"Thanks, took years of practice!" I laughed. I walked to my closet and began digging through it as Jeff carefully pulled on a pair of baggy blue jeans and baggy Marilyn Manson t-shirt. I turned around to face him as he began slipping into a pair of already tied sneakers.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I have been stuck in this place for so long that I don't even know what to wear in the outside world!" I exclaimed as he laughed. He moved me out of the way and stepped into my closet.  
  
"Good Lord! Shoes much?! How many pairs of shoes DO you own!?" he teased as he threw a pair of black flares at me.  
  
"I lost count!" I shot back. "But I do wear em all!"  
  
"How is that possible!?" He threw Adam's sweatshirt at me and I smiled.  
  
"How is it possible that you can have ever color of the rainbow in your hair at one time?!" I questioned. He glared at me as he picked out a pair of old ratty sneakers and my Yankees hat.  
  
"How's that for an outfit?"  
  
"I think it just might work!" I laughed as I began changing.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" he asked walking towards the door.  
  
"For what reason?" I asked with half my shirt off of me.  
  
"Because you're changing," he pointed out.  
  
"And I can't do it by myself because of my arm! Besides, you dressed me the first nite! And we went swimming with each other in our underwear. I think you bein in here would be perfectly fine!" I laughed as he walked over to help me get dressed.  
  
"You kids ready?" Gil yelled as Jeff pulled my hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Come on in Dad," I said.  
  
"Son, I don't know if I like the idea of you doin women's hair," Gil joked watching Jeff tightening the ponytail.  
  
"Someone's gotta do it! Might as well be me!" Jeff laughed as he placed the hat on my head.  
  
We followed Gil to the car and sat in the backseat together, making Gil joke about being our personal driver. We stopped off at Wal-Mart and picked up a couple t-shirts, long sleeved shirts, and wife-beaters. We got a few pairs of jeans and some scissors that cut in designs. When we got to the art store, Jeff and I headed straight for the fabric paint and where they usually put the bandanas. We loaded up with about 40 bucks with of stuff and decided to leave before we realized we needed more crap. Before driving us home, Gil took us to McDonalds and got us some grub!  
  
"What'll you have Case?" Gil asked as we approached the cashier.  
  
"Can I have the biggest chocolate shake they have?" I questioned sweetly.  
  
"Of course," he chuckled.  
  
"And the crispy chicken?" I smiled.  
  
"Yes! Now Jeff, what do you want?" Gil asked.  
  
"Hmmmm.....can I just get the big mac meal supersized?" he asked. I rolled my eyes as Gil nodded and order the food. Jeff and I found a booth to sit at and waited.  
  
"Hey Case look at this!" Jeff laughed before throwing a nasty old French fry in my lap.  
  
"EWE!! That's so gross! Jeffrey!" I yelled throwing at back at him. He picked an ice cube out of his soda and threw it at me. He laughed harder as I curled my lips into an evil grin and threw it back at him. "Just wait Hardy. You must have forgotten who you're staying with. I can make your life a living hell!"  
  
"Food's here," Gil announced sitting down next to me. I grabbed my shake and took a big sip from it.  
  
"What is with you and chocolate shakes?!" Jeff asked biting into his big mac.  
  
"What's with you talking with your mouth full of food?!" I exclaimed as he opened his mouth to show off the half eaten food. "UGH! Grow up!"  
  
"Jeff, close your mouth! I raised you better than that!" Gil ordered. I stuck my tongue out at him triumphantly and he did the same to me. "Jeffrey! Stick that tongue out once again and I'll cut it off!"  
  
"But Dad! She did it first!" Jeff whined.  
  
"But Dad.....but Dad!" I mimicked.  
  
"Casey, don't start!" Gil ordered.  
  
"HA!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"That's it! This is the last time I take the two of you to McDonalds!" Gil said getting fed up with our childish antics.  
  
"Sorry Dad," Jeff and I said together.  
  
"That's better. Now eat up!"  
  
  
  
"Ya know, this is the first time I've ever bleached my hair and I must say, I'm a little nervous about it!" I said as Jeff and I sat in the bathroom doing my hair.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll look fine!"  
  
"If I keep doin this shit to my hair, I'm gonna kill it!" I spazed.  
  
"Casey, chill. You have beautiful hair!! You always will!" he said. "Okay, now what do you want for colors? And do you wanna just streak it through the blonde or cover it all up?"  
  
"Oh, whateva. You decide. I'm your living breathing painting."  
  
"Oh that could be dangerous!" Jeff laughed evilly. "How about we just streak a bunch of colors through. Not cover your whole head. Leave the blonde to show through somewhat."  
  
"That's fine. Now what colors are you using?" I asked nervously.  
  
"How about Atomic Turquoise, Mystic Heather, Enchanted Forest, New Rose, and Black & Blue?"  
  
"Whateva!"  
  
"Alright! Let's get to work!"  
  
A couple hours later I had a whole new hair color. Hell I had a couple new hair colors! I loved it though. It was a lot of fun and I looked really good. After that we were pretty worn out from the days events and decided to rest for awhile. Sleep, nap, whatever. When we woke up Shane had called three times and sounded pretty upset. So I thought it would be a good idea to call him back.  
  
"What the hell is this that I hear about you and Jeff?!" he freaked out.  
  
"What ARE you talking bout?" I asked a little confused.  
  
"I just got word that you and Jeff shared a pretty heated kiss while I was home!"  
  
"Who'd you hear that from?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Marc," he replied.  
  
"My Dad Mark?"  
  
"Casey you're stalling! And no, Marc, Bubba Marc," he answered sounding a bit irritated.  
  
"OH!! How is Marc?" I asked.  
  
"CASEY!!" he yelled.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Now, what the hell is this kiss all about?!"  
  
"Well, what do you know about this whole thing? What did you hear?"  
  
"That you two kissed! Damn it Case!"  
  
"So that's it? You didn't hear about how it was during a house show? Or that it was an add lib for the storyline?!" I yelled back.  
  
"It was?" he asked a little unsure.  
  
"Yeah, it was. There was nothing heated to it! We weren't in the middle of the hall makin out or anything! Jesus Shane!"  
  
"Well, I, I'm sorry I jumped all over you for something that you didn't really do," he said sounding slightly embarrassed.  
  
"That's okay. I guess I should have told you about it. But I knew you would over react like this," I laughed.  
  
"Gees, I feel like a total idiot. You must think that I don't trust you or something," he said.  
  
"No, not at all. I know you trust me. You just don't trust Jeff."  
  
"NOT TRUST ME?! BUT I'M VERY TRUST WORTHY!!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Tell him I said hi," Shane said.  
  
"Shane says hi," I laughed pulling the phone away from my mouth.  
  
"Hey Shaney!" Jeff joked making kissing noises in the background.  
  
"You really need to keep those drugs away from him. They affect him in weird ways. VERY weird ways!" Shane laughed.  
  
"This time I can officially say that it's not the drugs! We're just getting a little bit of cabin fever. We had to convince Dad to take us out to the art store and Wal-Mart just so we could get some stuff to do! And Jeff even redid my hair," I said.  
  
"What do you mean REDID your hair?"  
  
"Well, I'm now bleach blonde with five different colored streaks," I answered.  
  
"Oh gees! I can only imagine!" he laughed. "How are you doin anyways?"  
  
"Well, doesn't look like I'll be back in two weeks. My arm is taking a little longer to heal. But my ribs are doing okay. They're almost all healed up," I replied.  
  
"And Jeff? How's he doin?"  
  
"His ribs are healing fairly well. They still bother him though. So he'll probably be coming back when I do. But we still don't know when that'll be."  
  
"Well, I'll let you go so you can continue to rest."  
  
"Oh gee thanks! Like I don't rest enough?"  
  
"Anyways. I love you Angel. Get better! And I'm sorry for my stupid jealousness!"  
  
"That's okay. I love you too," I answered.  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO SHANE!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"It's official. The hair dye has finally gotten to him," Shane teased. "PLEASE don't let it get you too!"  
  
"I'll try and resist the urge to go into the dark side!" I joked.  
  
"Love you baby."  
  
"Love you too. Bye!" I put my cordless phone back on its cradle and hit Jeff in the head with a pillow. "You are such a freak!"  
  
"I try!"  
  
"Believe me Jeff, you don't need to try hard!" I laughed.  
  
"And neither do you!" he laughed bringing me into his arms. "I love you, ya know that?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I love you too," I smiled.  
  
"No, see, you don't know. You have no clue," Jeff said.  
  
"What are you talking about, freak boy," I laughed.  
  
"Casey, I really...."  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!" Matt and Amy yelled bursting into the room.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! What are you two doin here?!" I exclaimed as they gave each of us a hug.  
  
"We have a house show in Raleigh and thought we'd come visit you for the day, well nite. We leave tomorrow morning," Matt answered.  
  
"Where's...."  
  
"Shane?" Amy interrupted. I nodded. "He has a signing tonite in Charlotte."  
  
"I just spoke to him! Why didn't he tell me?!" I said.  
  
"How are you two doing?" Matt asked.  
  
"Besides goin insane with boredom?" Jeff asked. "Well, we're doin alright."  
  
"What have you two been doing?" Matt asked.  
  
"NOTHING!! Absolutely nothing!!" I laughed.  
  
"Besides a new dye job?" Amy laughed picking up a chunk of hair in her hand.  
  
"Yeah, besides that!" Jeff said. "How do ya like it? It's my creation."  
  
"It's pretty good. Nice job bro," Matt said with a smile.  
  
"He even dressed me today," I said.  
  
"That's right. I am THE man!" Jeff said proudly.  
  
"What do you mean dressed you?" Matt asked worriedly.  
  
"He picked out my clothes and stuff," I said casually.  
  
"And stuff?" Amy asked. "What exactly have you guys done?!"  
  
"Amy! Get your mind out of the gutter!" I laughed. "I can't really dress myself because of my arm. So Jeff helps. It's no biggy!"  
  
"Does Shane know about that?" Matt asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"NO?!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Don't you think he'd be a little upset about his girlfriend, who he loves dearly, being dressed by his friend?" Matt asked.  
  
"Do you think I care?! I mean of course I love Shane. With all my heart. But he doesn't rule my life. And Jeff is my best friend. We go swimming together all the time.....in our underwear! So this is no different!" I exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Calm down. Alright, gees," Matt said.  
  
"Anything you two wanna do tonite?" Amy asked.  
  
"We wanna get out of here!" Jeff and I exclaimed together.  
  
"Alright, are you two sure you're up to it?" Matt asked.  
  
"Dude, please, rescue us!" Jeff pleaded.  
  
"Alright. Where do you two wanna go?" Matt asked.  
  
"Anyplace. Just out!" I said.  
  
"Are you two still taking those pain killers?" Amy asked.  
  
"Nope, unfortunately," I laughed.  
  
"Then let's go out to a bar," Amy suggested.  
  
"Thank you so much Ames! We owe you one!" I said giving her a hug.  
  
  
  
A/N: The colors used in this chapter are original colors come up with by Manic Panic. If any of ya'll are into that hair dyeing thing, go to their website and ask for a catalog. They also carry nail polish and every color imaginable and eye shadows and blushes and other makeup. 


	49. Forgotten

"Guess who's......back." I looked around the empty Diva's locker room and sighed. "Well, this isn't what I expected!" I placed my gear next to Stacy's on the bench and left for one of the guy's locker rooms.  
  
"I'm......what the hell!?" I exclaimed as I walked out of the locker room and towards the ring. That to was empty. There was no one in the arena, no one at all!  
  
"Hey babes, what's up?" Jeff asked answering his cell phone.  
  
"Well, I'm at the arena and I know I'm not in the wrong place cause everyone's stuff is here, but the owners of that stuff aren't!" I said.  
  
"No one? Did you go down to the ring?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm there now," I answered sitting in the middle of the ring.  
  
"Let me guess, you're sitting inside the ring. Right in the middle with your knees brought up so you can rest your chin on them, right?" he guessed. I looked down at myself and smiled.  
  
"No, what would make you think that?!" I said.  
  
"Because I know you. So I know that that was a lie and you really are sitting like that," he laughed.  
  
"Alright, so maybe I am! But what I wanna know is where is everyone?"  
  
"Sorry, can't answer that. Have you called anyone?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I called Trish before I got off the plane. I had to leave a voice mail."  
  
"Maybe she hasn't heard it yet."  
  
"But that doesn't tell me why there's no one around! Like there aren't even any tech people. No security guards. No nothing! I didn't even need to have anyone check my pass!"  
  
"Just go wait in one of the locker rooms. I'm sure they'll show up sooner or later."  
  
"I guess you're right. I'm goin," I laughed as I climbed out of the ring.  
  
"How was the flight?"  
  
"It was a little weird being on it by myself. No one to travel with. I've always been with either you, Shane, or Matt. This is bizarre!"  
  
"I'm sure it was. I wish I could have gone. Just one more week and I'll be back," Jeff said happily.  
  
"I know, but until then, I'll be kicking Amy's ass so that we can team up and get both of them!" I sat on the bench next to my stuff and crossed my legs.  
  
"I gotta go. Dad wants me to go down to Matt's house to make sure that it's goin okay."  
  
"Okay. Have fun."  
  
"Hey, I'm sure that they'll show up soon. Don't worry."  
  
"I love you Jeff."  
  
"I love you too babe."  
  
"Where the hell is everyone?!" I exclaimed to myself as I slipped my Disturbed cd into the boom box. An hour later and onto my Rob Zombie cd, there was still no one around.  
  
"Casey?! Oh my God! You're back?!" Trish exclaimed running up to give me a hug.  
  
"Yeah, I called and told you that I was coming in today. Where was everyone?"  
  
"We all got here really early this morning then went to the theme park down the road. You should have been there. Andrew got sick on the roller coaster! He got such a ribbing from Sean," she laughed as Stacy and Victoria walked in.  
  
"Casey! What are you doin back?" Stacy asked hugging me tightly.  
  
"I'm cleared to wrestle tonite. I'm challenging Amy tonite."  
  
"Who's challenging me?" She looked at me with her eyes wide and hugged me tightly. "I didn't know you were coming back today!"  
  
"Yeah, neither did anyone else!" I said as we broke apart. "I would have thought you would have known, I mean, I am challenging you tonite."  
  
"You are?! Are you sure Vince knows you're back tonite?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, with the way this nite is goin I wouldn't be surprised if he had forgotten," I said with a half-hearted chuckle. "Where's that lovely boyfriend of mine?"  
  
"Shane's probably down at the ring goin over some stuff with some of the guys," Victoria answered.  
  
"Thanks, guess I'll see ya'll later!" I said walking out of the room and goin towards the ring.  
  
"Casey?!" Paul exclaimed sliding out of the ring.  
  
"Hey," I said as he picked me up in his arms.  
  
"What are you doin back here?" he asked.  
  
"I'm starting to think that ya'll have forgotten about me," I said sadly.  
  
"How could we forget about you?!" Rob asked taking his turn in the hug line.  
  
"I don't know. You guys tell me!" I said rolling my eyes. "Hey Sean, I heard you were making fun of Andrew. Well done."  
  
"Thanks kid. Welcome back. Things haven't been the same without you," he said lowering me down to the floor from his hug.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Case?! Angel! What are you doing here?" Shane exclaimed happily picking me up in his arms.  
  
"You know what I'm doing here. I told you a week ago that I was gonna be here tonite! What the hell is wrong with ya'll? It's like you really forgot that I was even comin back!" I exclaimed.  
  
"No baby. We didn't forget about you. I guess we just got used to you bein gone that you bein back tonite comes as a shock to us. How are you feeling?" Shane asked.  
  
"I'm feeling fine. But I'm gonna go get ready for the show tonite. I'll see you later," I said with an aggravated tone.  
  
"Oh man, she's pissed at you!" Andrew said.  
  
"I know. I can't believe I forgot she was comin back tonite!" Shane replied.  
  
"Don't let her know you forgot otherwise you'll be goin without IT for quite sometime there buddy," Andrew said hitting Shane's shoulder playfully before walking away.  
  
When I got back to the locker room I pretty much ignored everyone. They all figured I was getting into my "zone", but I was just really pissed at everyone. No one even commented on my hair! I changed quickly into my newly designed baggy jeans and t-shirt. The shirt had Angel cut out on the back and was splattered with glow in the dark paint. The jeans were splattered in black, blue, purple, green, and silver paint with the back pockets cut off. I pulled on a painted bandana and put glitter all over my face. I pulled on my boots, grabbed my walkman and cds, and went to find a little corner in the hall to get away from it all. A half-hour into the show and I was called out to go to the ring to challenge Lita. "Halo" started and my pyro went off causing the arena to quake with cheering from the fans. I was back, I was home. I walked down the ramp waving to the people and flipped into the ring doin my normal entrance.  
  
"Well....I'm bbbbaaaaaaaaaacccccckkkkkk!" I said with a laugh. "That's right. I'm all healed up. True my shoulder is still sore, but that's to be expected from it being dislocated. But I'll live. I'll move on. But I'm here by myself tonite. My partner, my best friend, my BOY friend, is still at home. He's still trying to recover. He hopes to be back next Monday nite. I hope he comes back next Monday nite. Now, I don't remember much from our match at Wrestlemania. All I know is what I've watched on RAW. And I know that me and my partner were ambushed by our once best friends, Matt and Lita. I don't know why they did what they did and frankly, I don't care. But tonite, I plan on getting some revenge for what happened. I'm not stupid enough to take on both Matt and Lita by myself. But I am goin to challenge Lita to a match, tonite, right here on RAW. So, Lita, come on out here and tell me if you except!"  
  
"Welcome back Angel! It's so good to see you all healed up!" Lita said walking onto the stage. "And I'm sorry that Jeff isn't back. But did I hear you right? Did you say that he's your boyfriend?"  
  
"I don't see what that has to do with anything. But yes, I did say that."  
  
"Well, congrats! I knew it would happen sooner or later. And just to let you know, your ex, the Hurricane, is still in love with you! Bet you didn't know that, did you?!"  
  
"No, but that has nothing to do with anything!"  
  
"Well, you see, it does. He's my friend. He's a very good friend. And you, Angel, hurt him. You hurt him so badly. He still defends you! But I'm going to give you something he should have done months ago. AN ASS KICKING!! I accept your challenge. Not because I want to wrestle you, but because I want to make your life a living hell by sending you back home with more injuries for what you did to my best friend! I'll see you later tonite, Angel!" She threw down the mic and walked away.  
  
"Yeah, welcome back Angel," I said to myself before climbing out of the ring and retreating up the ramp. I went back to my little corner of the hall and began my stretching. Before the match, I ran back to the locker room and grabbed the Hardy Boyz necklace that Jeff had given me. I waited with Amy silently behind the curtain.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry that I forgot you were coming back," she apologized.  
  
"Uh-huh," I said bending backwards to crack my back.  
  
"I'm glad you're back. It really hasn't been the same without you," she said as my music went off.  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh. Good luck out there," I said as she held out her fists for me to hit with mine, but I just walked past her and onto the stage.  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the challenger from Cameron, North Carolina. MYSTIC ANGEL!!" I stood in the middle of the ring and waited for Lita's arrival. She slid in the ring and we had a stare off before she slapped me. I glared at her and pushed her down onto the mat. I picked her up into a suplex. I started to do a back flip onto her but she rolled out of the way. She pushed me into the ropes and brought me down into a bulldog.  
  
"Whoa!! Stop you two!!" a voice echoed through the arena. Lita and I both stopped the match and looked up at the ramp where the Hurricane was standing. She helped me to my feet and we stared at him with our arms crossed. "Look at you two!! Lita before you left for Smackdown to be with Matt, you and Angel were best friends. And Angel, I'm not mad at you for being with Jeff. I'm the complete opposite! I think you two are great for each other! You make a much better pair than the two of us ever did! I wish you two the best of luck. And Lita, I appreciate what you were trying to do for me, but I don't need you fight my battles. Please just stop the fighting! You don't belong to be enemies. You belong to be friends like you used to be!"  
  
Lita grabbed a mic from one of the techs and began to speak. "Angel, Hurricane's right. We shouldn't be fighting. I realized I did you and Jeff wrong for pushing the ladder over and I'm sorry. I got caught up in being with Matt again and the whole Mattitude deal. And I should have never butted into what is obviously none of my business between you and the Hurricane. I'm sorry Angel. If you can ever forgive me for what I did, I'd love to be friends with you again."  
  
I took the mic from Lita and smiled. "Li, you know I'm not the kind of person to hold a grudge! Okay, so maybe sometimes I am. But with this, I think I'm willing to forgive and forget. I think it would be great to be friends again. Hurricane, why don't you come in here. I think we have some things to discuss."  
  
"Angel, I really don't have anything to say to you. I said what I came to say and now I'm leaving," he responded.  
  
"Hurricane, I said come in here. Please, get in this ring," I said forcefully. He sighed and did as I requested. He stood in front of me and without warning, I kissed his lips roughly. He gave me a look of bewilderment and I smiled playfully.  
  
"What was that?!" he questioned.  
  
"Truth is, Jeff and I really aren't together. I just wanted to get under some people's skins. I really wanna be with you and only you. I love you," I said taking his hand in mine. "Will you please take my stupid ass back?"  
  
"Sorry Angel. I just can't do that. You truthfully hurt me too much. Although you didn't mean too and I probably put some of those emotions on myself, I just can't bare to go through all that again. You do belong with Jeff. It's obvious how well of a team you make. We never made a very good team. So, I think it's just best that we remain friends. I'm sorry," he said as he began walking away.  
  
"Well, I can't say that I'm not upset about this, but you shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one that should be sorry. So I am. You deserve much better than me. And I'd feel privileged if we could be friends."  
  
"Yeah, I'll have your back. If you have mine," he said. I smiled at him and smiled as Matt walked out clapping.  
  
"This is all very sweet. But I see you all lack what I have. And that's Mattitude. You three have NONE!!! Lita, I'm surprised in you. I thought you'd be my follower. My number one follower. But I guess I was wrong. You're just as hopeless as these other losers around here."  
  
"Matt, what's wrong with you!?" Amy exclaimed ripping the mic out of my hands.  
  
"What's wrong with me?! I'm not the one who's lacking something important. I'm sorry, but Lita we're through and that is an unfortunate twist of fate!" Matt walked off and the three of us stood in the middle of the ring dumbfounded. Then I took the initiative and grabbed the mic back.  
  
"Matthew Moore Hardy! Get your scrawny wimp ass back out here!" I yelled as Matt backed up and to the spot he was standing in before.  
  
"Yes Angel?"  
  
"I think I speak for all of us when I say we're all sick of your damn attitude! Or whatever it is you call it!"  
  
"MATTITUDE!!"  
  
"WHATEVA!" I replied. "Anyways, I'm challenging you to a match at Backlash. But not any old singles match. It's gonna be a tag team match, if you can get some partners that is."  
  
"Of course I can find a partner."  
  
"I said SOME PARTNERS!! Plural, not singular. It'll be me, Jeff, Lita, and the Hurricane against you and whoever may be stupid enough to be partnered with you!"  
  
"Wait! Angel, you can add one more to that list. This light heavyweight champion wants in!" Shannon announced standing next to Matt. "After all the crap you've done to me. I want a chance to get back at you!"  
  
"Fine, we'd be glad to have you on board! So that means, Matt that you have to find four partners for Backlash. Think you can do it?" I questioned.  
  
"I know I can do it! Who wouldn't want a chance to be partnered up with Mattitude himself. Version One, Matt Hardy!" He turned towards a smiling Shannon and walked off towards the back. Shannon smiled up at us and we smiled back before getting out of the ring and leaving.  
  
"That was great Case. You haven't lost a thing!" Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, right, whateva!" I said as I walked by them.  
  
"Oh, she's still pissed," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah she is. Do you think she'll ever get over it?" Shane asked.  
  
"Eventually," Matt answered.  
  
"Ya know, I remembered she was coming back tonite," Shannon said proudly.  
  
"Well, then she can stay with YOU tonite!" Shane laughed.  
  
"I don't want the moody one!" Shannon complained.  
  
"Hey, if you remembered than she shouldn't be mad at you, right?" Amy pointed out.  
  
"But she'll be mad at me cause I went with ya'll to that theme park!" Shannon said.  
  
"Sucks to be you tonite then, don't it?!" Matt laughed as he, Amy, and Shane walked off.  
  
"Oh come on guys! Please!! Don't do this to me!" Shannon whined as they stopped and turned back towards him.  
  
"GOTCHA!" they yelled as they ran back to him and pig piled him.  
  
"Don't you guys EVER do that to me again!" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Ya know, you guys don't have to wait till I'm gone to rag on me. You can do it while I'm right with you!" I yelled with a pout and crossing my arms across my chest.  
  
"Awe, come here baby!" Shane said as he opened his arms to me. I walked into them as they closed around me. "I missed you so much."  
  
"Well, it's about time ya'll showed that!" I cried.  
  
"WE LOVE YOU CASEY!!" they announced they wrapped me into a big group hug.  
  
"Aight, aight! Enough of this sappy stuff!" I said pushing them away with a laugh.  
  
"Come on girl, lets go get ready to leave this place! Maybe we can talk our boys into taking us out tonite to party!" Amy hinted. I laughed as she put her arm around my shoulders and led me off to the locker room.  
  
  
  
"So they were all at a theme park?!" Jeff asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, they got to the arena early to drop off their gear and all went to the park. Can you believe that?!" I exclaimed as Shane and I walked through the airport hand in hand.  
  
"So, they didn't forget about you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, they did forget about me," I laughed.  
  
"Ya know, if I was there, I wouldn't have forgotten about you!" Jeff said.  
  
"Who are you kidding! Yes you would have!" I said.  
  
"Okay, so maybe if I was near a theme park like that then I probably would have. But I would have felt massively sorry about it afterwards," he said.  
  
"Yeah and so did everyone else!" I laughed.  
  
"How's your shoulder doin?" he asked.  
  
"It's sore, but I think it'll be alright. I put my arm in the sling whenever it's bothering me. In fact it's in it right now," I answered.  
  
"Well, rest it!"  
  
"I try! How are you doin?"  
  
"Alright. I can't wait to get into that ring next week. And then the match at Backlash should be interesting!"  
  
"I know, I can't wait for that either."  
  
"Flight 316 for San Francisco is now boarding. Please have your tickets ready."  
  
"Well, that's us. I'll talk to ya later babe!" I said as I held my ticket firmly in my hand.  
  
"Alright. Rest that shoulder of yours and be careful in the ring. Love you!"  
  
"Love you too!" I said as we hung up and Shane and I boarded our plane. We sat across the aisle from Shannon and Sean O'Haire and in front of Matt and Amy. Andrew and Stacy sat in front of us.  
  
"Hey Case, if you weren't dating Shane, which one of the guys would you go out with? You could have anyone in the business. None of them would be married or dating anyone. Totally single and in the palm of your hands. Who would it be?" Stacy asked leaning over the seat.  
  
"Oh I don't think I wanna hear this!" Shane said plug his ears and humming away.  
  
"You really want me to choose ONE person?" I asked.  
  
"Well, if you can't choose one, give me a list of like five. The first being the one you'd want most."  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, Case. I'm kinda interested too!" Amy said.  
  
"Alright. Well, I suppose the first would be.....Sean."  
  
"Micheals?!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"No dipwad! O'Haire!"  
  
"Me?! You'd choose me first?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Wow, thanks!"  
  
"Okay, whose second?" Stacy asked curiously.  
  
"Shannon."  
  
"ME?! Why me?!"  
  
"Cause you're so damn adorable!"  
  
"Are you done yet?" Shane asked unplugging his ears.  
  
"No, she has three more to go," Amy said happily. "So, continue.  
  
"Okay, third I'd pick.....Andrew."  
  
"You'd pick MY boyfriend? Wow, I kinda feel threatened," Stacy said as Andrew peeked around the chair.  
  
"Well, if I knew you felt that way....."  
  
"Whatever! On to number four.....Probably Rey."  
  
"AWE!! That's so cute!!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Number five has to be Jeff, right?!" Shannon said.  
  
"Nope, actually, Jeff's not on my list. He would have if we weren't so tight as brother and sister. Hell, he probably would have been number one, but he's not on my list anymore," I said with a smile.  
  
"So, whose number five then?" Sean asked curiously.  
  
"Hmmmmm.....John."  
  
"John who?" Matt asked.  
  
"Cena," I said.  
  
"I should have known! Ya know, he has such a crush on you," Stacy laughed.  
  
"He does not," I said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah he does. He's always talking about how much he misses you. Or at least he used to," Shannon said.  
  
"Well, I'm with Shane, so it doesn't matter! I love my Sugar," I said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Yeah, you'd better say that after the list you just gave!" he said as I laughed.  
  
"Oh come on! Give me a list. If I wasn't around and all the Diva's were single. Who would be your top five?" I asked.  
  
He took a deep breath as if to show that he was thinking, but I knew he didn't have to think to hard. "Okay, number one, Ames."  
  
"I knew you'd pick her! You always had a crush on her in Omega!" Matt laughed hitting Shane's arm playfully.  
  
"Number two?" I questioned.  
  
"Stacy."  
  
"Thank you Shane!" she said with a bubbly tone.  
  
"Number three?"  
  
"Dawn Marie."  
  
"Seriously?! She just doesn't seem like your type!" I said. He just shrugged and continued.  
  
"Number four would be Torrie."  
  
"Now her I could see!" I laughed.  
  
"And number five would be...."  
  
"Nora!" I interrupted.  
  
"You would think so because of how we used to, well, be kinda together during the whole Mighty Molly, Hurricane Helms deal. But no. Number five would be Trish."  
  
"Well, that's not that bad," I said settling into my seat. "Ames, how about you?"  
  
"Oh no! This could get me into some trouble!" she laughed as I leaned over the seat.  
  
"Come on! I gave you my list!" I said giving her the puppy dog look.  
  
"Alright. Five, huh?" she asked. I nodded as she started. "Okay, number one would have to be Jeff. Without a doubt."  
  
"You'd pick my brother?!" Matt exclaimed sounding a bit wigged out.  
  
"Yeah, Matt. I would," she said kissing his cheek softly.  
  
"Continue!" I said with a smile.  
  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she laughed. I shook my head and she continued. "Two would be......Adam. Three probably, Chris."  
  
"Benoit?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"OH GOD NO!! Not that he isn't good looking, cause I'm mean there is just something about that man!" she said.  
  
"Yeah there is," Stacy and I said in agreement.  
  
"I meant Irvine. Number four would be Shane. And my last pick would be...Rey, I suppose. He's just so adorable!" she laughed. "Stacy, now don't think you're gonna get out of this!! Your turn!"  
  
"Okay, first would be Randy Orton. I mean we did have that little thing goin when he first came to WWE. Second would be Peter. Number three would be.....probably Paul. Four would be....Adam. And last would be my Andrew!" she answered.  
  
"Ummmm...no. You can't pick Andrew!" I laughed.  
  
"Fine, it would be Billy," she replied.  
  
"You girls are so amazing. Seriously, you would sit here and pick guys that you would have the hots for if it wasn't for the fact that they were either taken or the fact that you guys weren't taken. And you do this right in front of your boyfriends!" Shannon laughed.  
  
"It's okay, really. I mean, I know that she's never gonna actually go for them!" Andrew said.  
  
"It's just some little thing. Whatever, ya know? They can think of these guys, but they can't have em," Matt laughed.  
  
"Yeah, it's just a little game. Just to see who's hot and who's not!" Amy said.  
  
"Matt, why don't you give us your list? Shane gave us one, we want one from you!" I said.  
  
"Yeah, honey. I'm curious as to who you'd pick!" Amy said. Matt sat silently thinking to himself.  
  
"Okay, Stacy, Trish, Torrie, Victoria, and Dawn Marie," he answered.  
  
"Now I could see YOU picking Dawn Marie, but not Shane!" I laughed.  
  
"Andrew?" Stacy said.  
  
"Do you really want me to give you one?" he asked. We all nodded and waited for him to answer. "Torrie, Dawn Marie, Victoria, Amy, and Trish."  
  
"Too bad my baby brother wasn't here. We could get his choices!" Matt said.  
  
"Oh I can give you his choices," Shannon said with an evil smile that he only shows off when his head is reeling.  
  
"Go for it!" Sean said intrigued.  
  
"Alright. His list would go like this. Casey, Trish, Stacy, Amy, and Torrie. Simple as that!" Shannon said.  
  
"He wouldn't choose me!" I laughed.  
  
"RIGHT! You just keep telling yourself that dear," Andrew laughed. I just rolled my eyes and brought my headphones over my ears.  
  
'Would he really pick me? Now I'm curious! We'll have to bring this game back up when he's around!' I thought to myself as I smiled while listening to my Fozzy cd.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll! Just wanted to give a little note!! What did ya'll think of the lists I made?! Do ya think they'd fit each person or what?! Well, I couldn't really think of many to put with Stacy, but I thought that was fun, ya know? Anyways, thanks for the reviews!! And for your reward you shall receive two chapters in one nite! Isn't that sweet?! Lol Anyways, I hope you enjoyed em! I'm gonna try and get up a few more before I have to go back to school. This story is goin along faster than I truly planned it too! I figured it'd take me forever to do! But it's really not! Anyways! Until next time!!! LATA!!!! (  
  
A/N: Well, damn ff.net is screwin up again!! UGH!! This has gotten into thinking about maybe getting my own website. But the thing is that they're too expensive for this college student's budget. So, if that does happen, I'll let ya'll know a head of time. I may also see if someone might be interested in putting this on they're site. It that happens, again, I'll let ya'll know. I may even continue posting on here anyways, but if the thing ever goes wacky again (which I'd bet money it will) you'd be able to go to the website it'll be on for the updates until ff.net becomes normal again! And on a little side note, I realized that there are now two Sean's on RAW. Sean O' Haire and Sean Morely. So, if I just start talking about Sean (like I had been in this chapter) I'm talking about O'Haire. If I talk about the other Sean, I'll add Morely to it. I know that all can be confusing. I mean, even I get confused with this thing at times! Lol But I thought I'd just make it clearer that I'll normally be talking bout O'Haire. There is just something about that man! HOT!!! Lol And on another little side note, did ya'll realize that including this chapter you have read a total of 512 pages?! Long, huh?! 


	50. The Past Resurfaces

A/N: Ready for the longest chapter ever?!! Well, grab a comfy seat and get ready for this chapter is the longest one I've written so far. Ready to find out about Shane's past in WCW? Well......here it is. AND.....BEGIN!!! LOL  
  
"Killer, ya wanna wake up? My shoulder's goin numb," Chris asked. I lifted my head off his shoulder and stretched tiredly.  
  
"Thanks for the pillow," I said wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. He glanced at me then at his shoulder before freaking out.  
  
"WERE YOU DROOLING?!"  
  
I began laughing and shook my head. "NO! I was just messin wittcha!"  
  
"Why are you so tired lately?" Chris asked as Shane parked the van at the arena.  
  
"She's been spending as much time as possible in the ring and at the gym," Jeff answered with a yawn.  
  
"And let me guess, you've been with her," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff answered softly.  
  
"Monthly meeting time folks!" Amy chirped as Jeff and I sluggishly followed the others into the arena. We tossed our gear into our locker rooms, then headed off to the ring.  
  
"Vince stood in the middle with Steph by his side. Half the roster was already there. We climbed inside and found spots to either sit or stand. I sat on one of the posts and Rob in front of me next to Shane who was leaning against the ropes and Trish who sat on the mat with her legs curled under her.  
  
"Hello everyone. I hope you all have gone over your scripts," Stephanie started as people began to quiet down and a few stragglers gathered around. "If there are any concerns, please notify my father or myself. Daddy?"  
  
"Thank you Steph. I don't have much to go over with you all. You're all doing an excellent job. Keep up the good work. As you all know, Tough Enough four has begun and we're down to eight contestants. I want to thank those of you who have already made guest appearances on the show. The contestants and coaches really appreciate it as do I. Now, I have a request for a couple of you to go on Friday. I'll talk to those few that I have chosen to go in a little while. If there are anymore of you that would like to go, please see me or talk to Big. I guess that's all. Have a good show tonite," Vince smiled.  
  
"We'd just like to have Casey, Shane, Amy, and Chris to stay. We'd like to speak with you," Steph said while people were dispersing.  
  
"What's up?" I asked as Vince embraced me in a hug.  
  
"We'd like the four of you to show up at Tough Enough Friday. Would you be interested?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yeah! That'd be great," I said as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Great! We really appreciate it. It's by Daytona Beach. Big will get a hold of you about the exact location," Vince said. "You're free to go now."  
  
"This should be interesting," I said as Shane and I walked up to Matt and Jeff who were sitting in the seats of the arena.  
  
"What?" Matt asked curiously. Amy walked over and kissed his cheek before sitting herself on his lap.  
  
"We're gonna make an appearance at the Tough Enough training center," I said with a smile.  
  
"You'll have fun with that. Jeff and I loved it when we went in the first season," Matt said as Jeff nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna get ready for the show. See you guys later," I said after kissing Shane's lips softly.  
  
"Tough Enough appearance?" Trish asked as she laid out her outfit for the nite on the bench. She had a bra and panties match against Stacy.  
  
"Yeah, you did it. How'd you like it?" I asked as I pulled out a pair of baggy olive green bungee cord pants and a tight fitting white tank top.  
  
"I liked it. They're really nice. They appreciate having us take the time out to speak to them about how much we love our job and stuff. It kinda helps them get through the hard work," she said with a smile.  
  
"Ya know, I think the four of us goin there on Friday should take them out to dinner," I said as I began to change.  
  
"Not a bad idea Case. It might keep their spirits up and help them to relax a bit. Ivory told me that they're really uptight. They don't screw around and have fun at all!" Amy said as she walked into the locker room.  
  
"Big match tonite, huh Ames?" Nora asked.  
  
"Yeah, my first real big match since I came back. The women's title. Are you ready to lose it?!" Amy joked.  
  
"Never!" Nora said grabbing the belt tightly in her arms.  
  
"Those aren't your normal wrestling clothes," Trish said looking me up and down.  
  
"Nope. No match tonite. I'm valeting for Jeff," I replied.  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Trish laughed.  
  
"Hey! Don't start! I'm not too impressed with it!" I said with a smile.  
  
"Case, I love those pants!" Amy complimented.  
  
"You should. They are yours," I said sheepishly.  
  
"They're mine?" she asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda borrowed them from your closet," I said biting my lip.  
  
"Borrowed or stole?" she asked crossing her arms.  
  
"What's the difference?" I said with a shrug.  
  
"You do realize that this means I get free choice of anything you have in your closet, right?" Amy asked. I nodded at her with a roll of my eyes and she laughed. "GOOD!"  
  
"It's a good thing you two are on the same team now!" Stacy laughed.  
  
"Why?" Amy asked.  
  
"Cause you two are dressed exactly alike!" she replied.  
  
"Hey, Ames, ya wanna have some fun with a certain Version One?" I asked with an obvious mischievous grin.  
  
"Of course! Are you thinkin what I'm thinkin?" she said with a grin of her own. I nodded at her and we headed out of the locker.  
  
"Whoa! Are you two seriously tryin to be twins?!" Matt exclaimed as Amy and I walked down the hall.  
  
"Why?" we asked shaking our heads.  
  
"Look in the mirror," he laughed.  
  
"Huh?!" we exclaimed.  
  
"You two are wearing practically the same thing! Your hair is even in the same style!" he laughed.  
  
"Really?" we asked.  
  
"Would you two stop saying the same thing at the same time? It's freaky!" he said.  
  
"We're not," we said folding our arms across our chests.  
  
"Yeah ya are!"  
  
"Whateva!" we exclaimed as we started down the hall way again.  
  
"Damn! That was fun!" Amy said as we burst out laughing.  
  
"I know! He was totally wigged out!" I laughed as tears began streaming down our faces.  
  
"What's with the two of you?" Andrew asked as he approached us.  
  
"We just freaked Matt out!" I said wiping my faces.  
  
"Okay," he said slowly as he continued down the hall.  
  
"Lita! You're up in 10 minutes!" one of the techs announced as he ran by us.  
  
"Good luck out there girl," I said hitting her fists with mine. She smiled with a nod and ran off.  
  
"Ames! Wait up!" Shannon yelled after her. He came to a stop when he saw me and smiled. "Hey Case."  
  
"Hi Shan," I laughed.  
  
"Shannon! Come on! Get your scrawny ass movin!" Amy yelled back at him. He gave me a quick hug and ran off.  
  
"You gonna watch the match with me?" Shane asked softly, slipping his arm around my waist and pulling me into the locker room.  
  
"Did you two coordinate your outfits tonite our what?!" Rob laughed looking from the screen at Amy to me.  
  
"No, we didn't actually."  
  
"You two could have some fun with that!" Rob said.  
  
"We already did!" I laughed as I thought back to Matt. He shook his head at me with a laugh and left to do some stretching. I focused my attention on Lita's match and watched as Molly went up for the Molly Go Round when Shannon ran up and hit her in the back with his title belt. Molly laid on the mat and Lita quickly went up to hit a moonsault. She hooked Molly's leg and got the three count, becoming the new women's champion.  
  
"Way to go Ames!" Shane yelled excitedly. Molly looked up at Lita and Shannon as they walked up the ramp together.  
  
"Ready to go Case?" Jeff asked taking my hand in his. I nodded and followed him out of the room.  
  
"Jeff! Can I get a few words with you?" Coach asked stopping Jeff in the hall. "How'd you feel when you heard about the challenge that your once tag team partner made a couple weeks ago?"  
  
"Well, I was excited. I think she did the right thing and I can't wait to get back at my brother for what he did to us. I trust her judgment in who she or I can handle in a match," he said.  
  
"And I can promise you that it'll be a match to go down in history!" I said walking up next to Jeff. I placed a kiss on his painted cheek and smiled.  
  
"Well, Matt's already got one partner for the nite. Victoria is now on his side. She's a psychotic person. Are you sure that this match is a good idea?" Coach asked.  
  
"Dude, of course it is! All of us on this team have some kind of grudge against Matt. He brought this upon himself," I said.  
  
"Jeff how do you feel about goin into a match with Chris Jericho tonite? One of the men that took the titles away from you."  
  
"I'm very confident about the match. Especially with my girl by my side," Jeff said pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and watched as he flinched a bit in pain. I loosened my grip and smiled up at him.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse us Coach. Jeff has a match to win, so we can go celebrate!" I said as we walked off.  
  
"Whoa! Did we just hear Jeff right? His girl?!" King exclaimed.  
  
"I believe so King. I guess we'll just have to see what part Angel plays in the match tonite. That's coming up next!" JR said.  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by his girlfriend, Mystic Angel. Weighing in at 218 lbs from Cameron, North Carolina, JEFF HARDY!" Jeff and I walked out onto the ramp, banging our heads to the beat of the music. We went over with the crowd so much. It was the best response we had ever gotten. Jeff and I slid in the ring and saluted the fans as Chris walked out. I touched my fists on top of Jeff's and slid out of the ring. I pounded on the mat to help get Jeff fired up as the match began. They exchanged a few blows before Chris whipped Jeff into the ropes. On Jeff's return Chris leap frogged him and readied himself for a clothesline. Jeff went down but quickly shot back up, grabbing Chris for a schoolboy. Chris punched out on one and they both got back up. They locked up and Jeff pulled Chris down into a jawbreaker. Jeff jumped up and did a leg drop before hooking Chris's leg. Chris kicked out on the two and pushed Jeff off him. Chris picked himself off the mat and waited for Jeff to stand. Once Jeff stood Chris knocked him down in a drop kick to the chest. Chris did a lion sault but Jeff moved before he landed. Jeff pulled Chris up by his hair and whipped him into the post and then ran up for whisper in the wind. Jeff went up top for the swanton, but Chris rolled out of the way and Jeff landed hard with a thud. Chris picked Jeff up and whipped him into the ropes where Chris then clotheslined him. Jeff laid on the mat and the Hurricane ran down the ramp and slid into the ring to distract the ref as Chris pulled Jeff into the walls of Jericho. I picked up the tag team title belt and slid into the ring, knocking Chris down with it. I threw the belt to the side as Hurricane joined me out of the ring to cheer on Jeff, who had just performed the Twist of Fate on Chris. The ref turned just in time to do the three count making Jeff the winner. Jeff slid out of the ring before Chris could get up and retaliate. The three of us walked up the ramp backwards, smiling back at Chris.  
  
"Molly, sorry about your loss tonite," Matt said stopping the brunette in the hall.  
  
"Thanks Matt. Sorry about how they treated you a couple weeks ago," she said trying to move past him.  
  
"Well, hey, Molly. We seem to be in the same boat here. You wanna get back at Lita, right?" he asked placing his hand on her arm.  
  
"Yes, of course I do. Her and that Shannon!" she said angrily.  
  
"Why not be part of my team at Backlash?" Matt questioned with a smile.  
  
"Well.....yes, I think I'd like that," she replied with a smile of her own.  
  
"Great! Well, it was nice talking to you Molly. Just remember to always practice a little bit of Mattitude and you'll go far in this world!" he said proudly as he walked away with a large smile on his face.  
  
"Matt!" Chris yelled holding onto the back of his head. Matt stopped and turned towards him.  
  
"Oh, hello Chris. I see you have suffered an unfortunate twist of fate by my once best friends and baby brother," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Listen, I want to get back at the three of them. And being the King of the World, I know you'll accept my proposal," Chris said smugly. "I want to be part of your team at Backlash."  
  
"Alright. I think I have a spot open for you Chris. I'd be happy to have you there by my side!" Matt said before walking away.  
  
"Looks like Matt Hardy has just recruited two new people to his side for the match at Backlash," JR said.  
  
"This is looking to be like it'll be a match to go down in history like that Angel said!" King said.  
  
"I'm wondering who he'll pick for his last partner. He has one more week to find someone," JR said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When are they gonna be here?" I asked Al as we stood around the ring. I tightened the belt that was helping my black cargo pants stay up around my waist as Amy walked over to us in her blue jean flares and gray hooded sweatshirt.  
  
"In about a half hour," he replied.  
  
"Case, ya wanna go in the ring?" Amy asked bouncing up and down. I looked at my watch and sighed as I slipped my sweatshirt over my head to reveal a dark blue tight fitted tank top that had Angel cut out in the front with bright green fabric in the cut outs.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go," I smiled as we slid in the ring. We messed around in the ring for the time we waited. They showed me some new moves and helped me with a few submissions. I even modified my own crossface. I may have to put that one on the shelf for a later date. I had just done a jawbreaker when Big walked over to the ring.  
  
"Get ready. They just pulled in," he announced as Shane and Chris stood from their seats and walked over to the ring.  
  
"Ya wanna continue?" I asked Amy.  
  
"Yeah, might as well. Give them a little match before we get to the serious stuff," she said with a shrug. I smiled and climbed to the top of the post and flew down onto her in a Halo's Twist as the contestants filed into the building carrying their gear.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" I heard one of them exclaimed as Shawn Michaels counted the pin.  
  
"Grab a seat everyone, we have few people we'd like to introduce to you," Al said as Shawn handed Amy and I a bottle of water. I sat on the apron with Shane between my legs and Amy leaned over the ropes. Chris stood with his arms folded next to Shawn who leaned against the ring.  
  
"Everyone, this is the Hurricane, Chris Jericho, Lita, and Mystic Angel," Big said introducing us. I smiled as Shane leaned back against me.  
  
"Pay attention to what they have to say. It may do you all some good to hear what they have to say," Shawn said. They quieted down as Big, Al, Ivory, and Shawn took a seat off to the side.  
  
"Well, hi everyone. Congrats on making it this far!" Amy started off.  
  
"We're really glad we could be here today," I added.  
  
"I guess what we're really here for is to give you some tips and stuff. And well, all I can tell you is to appreciate what you're doing," Shane said.  
  
"Big has told us that you take your jobs in the ring very seriously. And that's good to hear. But you also need to relax and not be so uptight. Do you think I got to where I am today by not having fun with my job?" Chris questioned. They stared at us blankly as we continued to speak.  
  
"I was watching Tough Enough 3 the other day and I just kept thinking to myself, this is the easy way in! My co-workers all got to where they are today by working their asses off in schools and indy feds. But then I looked back on how I got in the business. I never went through any of that. I got in by pure luck. And that's what you have to have to make it in this business, luck and talent. Fortunately, I had both. I just want to wish you all more luck and to watch yourselves out there. I love my job and I'm not willing to give up what I have now for anything. And that's how you know you've gotten to a high point in your life. When you can look back and say wow, I'm right where I belong. I'm home. And that's exactly what I say everyday! If you guys can say that now, then you belong in the business just as much as anyone of us!" I said.  
  
"I've always dreamed about being a wrestler and I love where I am in my career right now. I just got back from my neck injury and I think my wrestling has gotten better because I'm more determined to gain back what I lost during the time I was away," Amy said.  
  
"Are there any questions?" Shane asked as a girl with short brown hair raised her hand.  
  
"I'm glad I've gotten to the point where I'm at and I don't wanna lose. But if I do, what can I do to get into the business?" she asked.  
  
"Well, first, don't think about anything but winning. Don't even think of losing. If you have that in the back of your head then you're not gonna give it all you've got!" Chris pointed out.  
  
"Second, just continue with it if this is truly something you wanna do. Don't turn away from it. Maybe enroll in some schools. Maybe try to get into an indy federation. But don't ever give up!" Amy smiled.  
  
"Well, why don't you all get changed and we'll show them where you're all at," Al announced.  
  
"Big, is it alright if we take them out to dinner tonite?" I asked sipping my water.  
  
"I think that'd be an excellent idea," he replied.  
  
"As long as we're invited!" Shawn smiled.  
  
"Of course!" I laughed as they began to file out of the locker rooms.  
  
"Before we get started why don't you all introduce yourselves," Ivory said. I chuckled at them quietly as they formed a straight line.  
  
"I'm Christina," a longhaired blonde with bright blue eyes said. She reminded me of Trish in many ways. She was built like Trish and even had that sweet soft voice. "You and Jeff are my favorite couple!"  
  
"Thanks, it's really nice to hear that," I said shaking her hand before moving onto a tall, built, dark haired guy. His eyes matched Jeff soulful green ones and his smile could have beaten Edge's in any contest.  
  
"Zach," he said quietly.  
  
"Nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand.  
  
"I'm a huge fan. I liked you from the minute you came out with the Hardyz as their valet," he said. I nodded at him and moved onto a shorter guy with a cuter face. His build reminded me of Rey's only a little taller. His bleach blonde hair was spiked and tipped in dark blue. He wore one of my Heaven Never Looked So Good t-shirts and a pair of adidas track pants.  
  
"I love that shirt!" I joked as I shook his hand.  
  
"Me too! My names Lucas."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Good luck in the rest of the contest," I said.  
  
"I have to ask, are you and Jeff really a couple?" the girl that asked the question earlier asked.  
  
"Depends. Tell me your name and I'll answer your question," I laughed.  
  
"Oh, sorry! My names Becca," she replied.  
  
"No, we're not. It's all show. That fool over there with that red head is my boyfriend," I laughed as I pointed to Shane who was standing with a tall girl with long red hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She wore one of Shane's Hurricane t-shirts and laughed as Shane began to talk to her about one of his adventures.  
  
"Oh, that's Cindy. Just between you and me, she's not gonna make it," a tallish guy said leaning over to speak to us. He had dark gray eyes and short curly sandy blonde hair. "I'm Ryan."  
  
"You don't think she'll make it?" I asked shaking his hand.  
  
"Nah, she's alright on the selling to the crowd part, but her moves are a little rusty," he replied.  
  
"Ya never know, she could surprise you all and kick your asses!" I laughed. He shrugged as he eagerly shook Amy's hand.  
  
"Hey, my names Alex." His voice was deep and had a thick New York accent to match it. He had dark Italian like skin and his biceps bulged out of the tight white Nike shirt he wore.  
  
"New Yorker I hear," I said letting my own accent slip through.  
  
"Yeah, Brooklyn born and breed!" he said proudly.  
  
"Sweet. I'm originally from Riverhead," I said.  
  
"Nice neighborhood," he said.  
  
"Yeah, New York's a great place all around," I laughed.  
  
"Sure it is! I wouldn't leave there for nothin!" he said.  
  
"Don't blame ya! I would love to be back there. At least there people can understand what I say," I said.  
  
" I know what you mean. Mike down there is always making fun of my accent. He's from Texas. So I always shoot back at him with jokes of my own," he laughed pointing to a man with spiked raven black hair.  
  
"Yeah, don't let them do it to ya! Be proud of that accent! It's the best around," I said with a smile.  
  
"You gonna move anytime soon, Killer?!" Chris yelled. I rolled my eyes and nodded.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," I said as I patted his large shoulder. "Mike?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. How'd you know?" he asked with that deep southern accent Alex was talking about.  
  
"Your buddy Alex told me," I laughed as I shook his hand. "Baby, you gonna move that ass or what?"  
  
"Huh?! Oh, sorry Angel. This is Cindy," Shane said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, so I'm told," I said with a hint of jealousy in my voice.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said in a snobby way.  
  
"Whateva," I said under my breath. I heard Alex laugh as he walked by me to get in the ring. I smiled as I joined the others by the ring.  
  
"Can we learn how to take bumps from flying attacks now?" Ryan asked Shawn after about 2 hours of taking bumps from clotheslines, suplexes, and snapmares.  
  
"Yeah! I wanna see how bad that Halo's Twist really is," Cindy said.  
  
'Oh I'll give you a Halo's Twist you'll never forget!' I thought to myself as I helped Christina up after hitting her with a drop kick.  
  
"I don't see why not. Angel, you wanna do it?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Sure. Anyone who wants one, come on up!" I said as I stood on top of the post. Cindy smiled up at me as she laid down on the mat and Shane helped to put her in the position she need to be in to be safe. I nodded at everyone as I leaped off of the post and landed on her hard.  
  
"OH SHIT!" I heard her yell. I held in my laugh as Shane pulled me to my feet.  
  
'How's that feel?' I thought to myself as a smile formed on my face. "Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't all that!" she said as she stood on her own power.  
  
"Cindy, just give it up! It killed and you know it!" Lucas yelled. She stuck up her nose at him and moved off to the side as Alex laid down on the mat, ready to receive one of my moves."  
  
"I'm gonna switch it up a little bit. How about a little bit of Magic?!" I smiled as I took off through the air. I heard him let out a quiet grunt as I laid on top of him.  
  
"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" I asked with a wink. He smiled as I helped him to his feet.  
  
  
  
"Since you all did such an excellent job today, our guests have another surprise for you," Al said.  
  
"You all better go back to that house of yours and be ready to go out in two hours!" Amy said with a smile.  
  
"We be takin you all out to dinner tonite!" Shane announced as he took a sip of my water.  
  
"We'll pick you all up at your house and take you out to dinner. Our treat," Chris smiled.  
  
One by one they came up to us and thanked us before running into the locker rooms to grab their stuff. Shane, Amy, Chris, and I left for the hotel to change and shower. I changed into a pair of baggy gray cargos with star shapes cut out on the legs and purple, green, and silver patches of fabric covering the shapes. I wore a black short tight fitting tank top and my black sweater duster over it. My hair was crimped and I wore large hoop earrings. I tied my Nikes and smiled at Shane as he walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of loose blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt.  
  
"Ready beautiful?" he asked as we linked arms. I nodded as we headed off to meet up with Chris and Amy in the lobby.  
  
"We gotta stop doin this!" Amy laughed as I saw she was wearing a pair of gray cargos and a white t-shirt. Chunks of her hair was in crimps and she wore the same sized earrings as me. I linked arms with her and the two of us walked out to the limo where Shawn, Big, Ivory, and Al waited for us.  
  
"Holy! You guys have a kick ass house!" Shane said as we stepped into the large house.  
  
"Yeah, we like it," Mike said with a smile as they showed us around.  
  
"I hope ya'll are hungry. We're taking you to the Outback. So, come on!" Amy said as we all rushed out to the large limo. We all squeezed in and were off to the restaurant.  
  
I sat between Alex and Becca in the restaurant while Shane was between Cindy and Mike at the other end of the table. Amy was next to Shawn and Ryan and Chris was between Christina and Lucas. Al, Big, and Ivory sat next to each other with Zach by their sides.  
  
"Where do you get your clothes, Angel?" Christina asked.  
  
"Anyplace. I actually make them. It gives my character a little something that people that have their clothes made by the wardrobe don't have. It helps me give off some of my creative energy," I answered.  
  
"They're really great. Did you make those pants?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did. With a little help from Jeff when we were both off healing from our injuries," I replied.  
  
"Shane, you seem a little tense. Let me work that out for ya," Cindy said throwing her hair over her shoulder and placing her hands on his shoulders. She began working out the knots as I looked over at them.  
  
"Bitch," I said quietly as I looked down at my food.  
  
"Are you alright?" Alex's deep voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I said wiping a stray tear off my cheek. He slipped his arm around my shoulders and squeezed them lightly.  
  
"You uh, you and Shane goin out then?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, we are." I sniffed a little and Shane looked at Alex and I. He shrugged off Cindy's hands as he realized that I was getting upset over how she was acting with him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to compromise your relationship. And Cindy's like that with all the guys. We don't even talk to her. Put too much strain on the people in the house," Alex said trying to comfort me.  
  
"Really? So this is nothing new?" I asked looking into his cool blue gray eyes.  
  
"Not at all. She's just a slut," he said with a smile.  
  
"Then why isn't she goin after Chris?" I asked.  
  
"She must know he's married," he said removing his arm.  
  
"Thanks," I said softly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Just for tryin to make me feel better," I smiled. He gave me a nod and we continued eating our food.  
  
"Shane, I can get these knots out if you'd just sit still," Cindy insisted putting her hands back on his shoulders roughly.  
  
"No, don't touch me like that," he said harshly.  
  
"What?! I thought you'd like to have a massage," she said in his ear before nibbling lightly on his earlobe.  
  
"I have a girlfriend. One that I love dearly," he said nudging her away.  
  
"Yeah, but you're not married to her."  
  
"I might as well be. I'm totally committed to her. I want nothing to do with this," he said turning away from her.  
  
"I bet if I do this, you would." She bit down on his ear and then moved down to his neck sucking on it slightly.  
  
"Casey's my girlfriend and I love her dearly. Nothing you say or do is gonna change that! So forget it and get off me!" he said in practically a yell. I looked over at them as she left a trail on his neck with her tongue. I let out a quiet growl and stormed over to them.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, but this is a private show," Cindy replied with a laugh as she looked up at me.  
  
"Get off my boyfriend," I said lowering my voice.  
  
"Yes, Cindy. I do think that'd be a good idea," Shawn said coming to my aid.  
  
"But I was just giving him what he wanted," she said with a pout.  
  
"No, what I wanted was for you to leave me a lone. I told you numerous times not to touch me and yet you continued to do so," Shane said roughly as Cindy backed off of him.  
  
"Cindy, come with me. We need to have little talk," Big said standing up from the table. Cindy glared at me as she followed him outside.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that," Shane said as I sat down in Cindy's seat.  
  
"It's okay. I know you tried to get her away," I said.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Alex asked walking towards us.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. Thanks man for comforting my girl here and making her not blow up in jealousy," Shane said shaking Alex's hand firmly.  
  
"No problem man. She's a really great girl. I just hope we can be friends after all this," he said smiling at me. I gave him a friendly nod and he walked away.  
  
"I love you Casey," Shane said kissing my lips tenderly.  
  
"I love you too," I replied touching his face softly with my hands.  
  
"Cindy, we've had about enough of this shit," Big said as Al, Ivory, and Shawn joined them outside.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked crossing her arms.  
  
"You have one of the worst attitudes! And you seem to think that all the men around here are there for you and only you!" Ivory yelled.  
  
"You can not do what you just did to Shane on any superstar! You must think that by doing so, you're gonna get in this business easier!" Shawn said.  
  
"Well, if that's what you think, you're wrong!" Al said.  
  
"It's time that we take appropriate actions to your actions. We have gotten many complaints from your fellow roommates and they all said the same thing. You're pushing yourself on them! The girls don't like the way you disrupt the house with the boys. We have decided that you need to leave. We dismissed this a week ago because we thought that you wouldn't go this far. But now that you have tried to push yourself on a superstar, a taken superstar, we know that it's time you leave," Big said.  
  
"You don't have the heart for this business. It's obvious that the only reason you want in is for the men. Well, you're not gonna get it from us. We're goin back inside so you can say goodbye and apologize to both Casey and Shane. Then Big is going to see you off," Al said as they led Cindy back into the room we were using.  
  
"We have some bad news. Cindy is leaving tonite. She's going to say goodbye to you all and then I'll be taking her to the airport," Big announced. I looked up at her as she began making her rounds. Alex put his hand on mine and smiled as she approached me.  
  
"Casey, I'm sorry for how I acted. I should have backed off," she said snobbishly.  
  
"No, you're not sorry. But whatever. I'm glad you're leaving cause all this means is that the other girls have more of a chance. Goodbye," I said coldly as she made a grunting noise and moved on to Shane.  
  
"Shane, if you had just given in to me, we could have gone back to the house early and had some fun. But you obviously have a problem with beautiful women such as myself. It's unnatural for a man at your age to brush off a young girl like myself for....for....that!" she said.  
  
"Cindy, we in the wrestling business have a word for women like you. Ringrat! That's what you are! You had no intentions on being a wrestler. You just wanted to get closer to the guys. Ya know I thought I recognized you. You used to hang around the WCW guys!" he accused.  
  
"I.....well...I uh," she stuttered.  
  
"Is that true Cindy?" Christina asked.  
  
"Yes! Alright!! Yes, I slept with most of the WCW guys! And Shane, you were one of them!" she exclaimed. I shot out of my seat and began to run towards her but Alex held my waist keeping me close to his body as I fought with him.  
  
"Yeah, I know I was! But that was the old me!! I wasn't used to the damn stardom that I was receiving! I didn't deal with it all in the right way! The older guys were pushing me to do what I did! I did it because they told me that's what made me the best wrestler out there! I wanted to be the best and I honestly thought I was whenever I was with one of you! But I never felt right about it! I always felt filthy and dirty! It was wrong! And I know that know!" he yelled.  
  
"But you'll go back to it! They always do!" she argued.  
  
"No, I won't! I haven't done anything like that for almost 3 years now! I'm different now!! I'm in love and I plan on marrying her eventually!" he yelled standing up.  
  
"What makes you think she's gonna wanna be with you now? Knowing all that she knows now, huh?" she asked with a smug laugh. Shane's jaw dropped as he looked at my limp body in Alex's arms, tears streaming down my face freely.  
  
"Casey," he said softly as he too began to cry.  
  
"Cindy, you should leave now," Ryan said.  
  
"Why? It's just getting interesting!" she laughed.  
  
"Haven't you caused enough trouble with everyone?!" Becca exclaimed.  
  
"Not yet!" Cindy replied. "Well, Casey, I haven't heard anything from you. What do you think about your wonderful boyfriend being a slut?! I wouldn't be surprised if you've also taken on a few men ringrats!"  
  
"That's enough!" Big yelled as he grabbed onto Cindy's arm tightly. "You're leaving now! I don't want to ever see your face around any wrestler ever again. I'm going to make sure that you don't get near the talent ever again!"  
  
Cindy just laughed as she was pulled out of the restaurant. I stared at Shane, hurt evident in my eyes. My eyes were bloodshot and my cheeks were tear stained. I was crying harder than I've ever cried and Alex just held his arms tightly around my waist. Shane shook his head as tears continued to fall down his cheeks and onto the floor. The room was silent as everyone stared at us. Amy ran to me and ran her hand down my wet cheek softly.  
  
"Why?" I asked Amy softly.  
  
"Why what?" she asked.  
  
"Why would she do that to us?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. I can't answer that," she answered trying to hold back tears of her own.  
  
"You love him right?" Alex whispered in my ear.  
  
"Yeah, of course I do," I choked out.  
  
"Then it shouldn't matter what happened in the past. It shouldn't matter what he did with Cindy or any other ringrat. All that should matter is the love that the two of you share," he said.  
  
"Casey, I'm sorry," Shane mouthed to me from across the room.  
  
"I know. I know," I said out loud.  
  
"Case, are you alright?" Shawn asked.  
  
"No, I need to get out of here. Now," I said looking down at the floor.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the hotel," Amy said taking my hand.  
  
"No, I wanna be by myself," I said as I broke free from Alex's grip.  
  
"Take your cell with you," Amy said as she hugged me tightly.  
  
"Right in my pocket," I smiled through my tears.  
  
"I love you girl," she said. I nodded and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Casey, come see me before you leave?" Alex asked sadly.  
  
"I'll come see all of you before we leave!" I announced as I walked out.  
  
"Case, do you want some company?" Chris asked putting his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"No. I need to be by myself. I'm just gonna go walk along the beach. I'll be fine." I kissed his cheek reassuringly and walked off.  
  
"Where's she going?" Shane asked as Becca handed him a tissue from her purse.  
  
"To walk along the beach," Chris answered as he walked back in.  
  
"By herself?! That's not safe!" Shane exclaimed.  
  
"She'll be fine. She has her cell phone. She just needs to get away for a while," Amy said rubbing Shane's back.  
  
"I screwed everything up with her didn't I? All because of what I did in the past. I knew that shit would come back to bite me in the ass someday!" Shane said as Amy took him into her arms.  
  
"No, you didn't screw anything up. She still loves you so much. More than anyone! She just needs to reflect on what has just happened. This is a lot of stuff that she has to take in. Just give her some time. It'll all be fine," Amy said kissing his cheek softly.  
  
"Shane, we're really sorry for what has happened," Al said placing his hand on Shane's shoulder.  
  
"It's not your fault. You have no idea that I slept with her. That I begged for her to go down on me! You had no idea about any of that shit!" Shane said angrily.  
  
"Let's just get you back to the hotel man. She'll be back soon, I'm sure of it," Chris said leading Shane and Amy off.  
  
  
  
"Still here I see," a voice rang out. I looked up and smiled as tears continued to drop to the ground, even an hour after the incident. He sat down next to me and tucked his multi-colored hair behind his ears.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Amy called my cell and told me what happened and so I drove here to come find you. Ya know, this is one hell of a big beach!" he joked. I chuckled a bit but that only made me cry harder. He pulled me into his body and I put my head on his shoulder. "Oh baby, it's okay. He loves you."  
  
"I know Jeff. And I love him too. I mean I knew that he had been with a few women while he was in WCW. But I never wanted to hear about it. I never wanted to meet one of the women. I wanted nothing to do with any of that!" I cried.  
  
"Then forget about it. Pretend it didn't happen!" he said.  
  
"I can't now. Now that I know, it's not that easy to forget. Trust me. I've been trying for the past hour!" I said.  
  
"Casey, he wants to marry you. He loves you. He would never go back to any of those women. He's a keeper babes. He really is. You deserve to have man like him, just like he deserves to have a women like you," he said.  
  
"I know. Believe me. I know all about that."  
  
"Besides, I bet you give better head than she ever did!" Jeff joked.  
  
"JEFFREY!" I exclaimed playfully hitting his shoulder.  
  
"I'm just jokin with ya! I don't ever want to know if you do or not! ICK!" he laughed.  
  
"Thank you," I said as he kissed the top of my head.  
  
"Thank you for what? I haven't done anything."  
  
"You came here to be with me. That's doing something."  
  
"It was my pleasure. I love you kid."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you came and not Matt."  
  
"Oh he tried! Trust me. Took me like a half hour to talk him out of it. Shannon too! Jay wanted to come but at least he was understanding about how I should be the one to go instead."  
  
"Matt, the over protective brother."  
  
"He's over protective of me even! You get used to it." I sighed as we just sat there watching the waves crash up on the shore.  
  
It was about 3 in the morning before Jeff and I left for the hotel. I left him at Amy's room where he was gonna stay for the nite and walked on to mine and Shane's room. I opened the door quietly as I tried to make my way over to the bed where I believed he was fast asleep.  
  
"Casey?" Shane asked groggily.  
  
"Shhh...go back to sleep," I said as I slipped my shoes off and climbed into the bed next to him.  
  
"But we need to talk. We have a lot to discuss," Shane said as he flicked on the light that sat on the nightstand.  
  
"I know. And I want to talk about it. But it's also 3 in the morning. I'm tired and worn out. Let's talk in the morning when we wake up. I just can't deal with all of this right now."  
  
"Alright. When we wake up then. Just know that I love you. And it kills me to know that I hurt you tonite."  
  
"I love you too. And you really didn't hurt me. But let's not deal with this right now. Tomorrow. When we're fully awake. I love you Sugar," I said kissing his cheek. He turned out the light with a sigh and wrapped me in his arms tightly. He placed a kiss on the back of my head down to my neck. I just laid there in his arms loving every second he was touching me. I needed him to touch me, I needed him to be with me. Jeff was right, he is a keeper. And I plan on keeping him! 


	51. Rainbow's Back

I leaned over Shane's tan body and kissed his soft lips. His eyes fluttered open and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, pulling me closer to his strong built body. He deepened the kiss and moaned softly in my mouth.  
  
"Wow, what a way to wake up," he said softly with smile.  
  
"Well, I was goin through everything in my head, tryin to decide the best way to wake you and thought this was the best way," I smiled.  
  
"It was baby, it definitely was! Especially after the nite we had," he said as we sat up.  
  
"I guess we should talk about it now, huh?" I asked looking into his deep brown eyes. He nodded with a sigh.  
  
"Case, I just don't want to lose you because of the shit I did in the past. That's not something I want." His voice shook slightly as he spoke. I put my hand on his and smiled.  
  
"It's not gonna happen. I know that was years ago. I know that I'm your life now. You don't have to worry about any of that!" I said with a smile.  
  
"I was hoping we wouldn't have to go into my past, ya know? But Cindy just had to bring it all up. I just wish that bitch had never come into my life. Most of the ringrats aren't like that. Seriously, they leave and never expect anything else. They do their job and that's it. You don't ever have to associate with them again. But for some reason, she just didn't want to drop it all and let it go. I just don't understand why she thought she could get to us all by doing Tough Enough. And I don't understand why she thought I'd take her offers again. I just want you to know that she means nothing to me. Absolutely nothing. She never did. And if I could take it all back, I would. I would do things so differently," he explained.  
  
"Shane, nothing that happened to you in WCW is gonna stick with me. I'm where you wanna be and I know that. You don't need to really explain yourself. I love you so much. And I know you love me. Let's just forget this ever happened. None of my feelings have diminished in any way. If anything, I love you more because I watched you reject her. I trust you so much now, not that I didn't before, just more than I did before because I know that you will resist temptation," I said placing a kiss on his bare shoulder.  
  
"HEY!! Wake up you two!! We wanna go to Disney World!!" we heard Amy yell.  
  
"Come in," I laughed as she, Jeff, and Chris walked into our room.  
  
"Go get dressed! It's a beautiful day and it's only 9 in the morning. We can spend the day at Disney then go to our house show! COME ON!!" Jeff said excitedly.  
  
"Think he's anxious to go?" I asked turning to Amy.  
  
"Ummmm......yeah!" she laughed as I stood.  
  
"Just let me take a quick shower and we can go," I kissed Shane's cheek, grabbed my suitcase, and walked into the bathroom.  
  
I wrapped a towel around my hair and body as Shane walked in and jumped into the shower. I pulled on a pair flares and a dark blue muscle tee. I walked out into the room and left Shane to shower by himself. I towel dried my hair and combed it out as Jeff excitedly told us all what he wanted to do first.  
  
"Jeff!! Chill! Crimany! You act as if you're like five years old," I laughed as he threw a pillow at me. I picked it up off the floor and stood over him on the bed threateningly. "Remember the last time we had a pillow fight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you remember who came out on top?" I asked placing my hand on my waist.  
  
"You?"  
  
"That's right, me! Cause I am queen!" I laughed as I jumped down on him. I nailed him in the head a couple times with the pillow and laughed evilly.  
  
"Alright! You are queen!" Jeff laughed. I straddled his legs and smiled at him before placing a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"And don't you forget it!" I said sliding off of him and hitting him one last time in the face with the pillow. I let Amy put my hair in French braid pigtails and pulled on my worn in Nikes. I walked into the bathroom and wrapped my arms around Shane's waist as he put a little gel in his dark brown and green hair. I placed a kiss on his neck and smiled as I put my head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love your hair like that," he said as he rinsed off his hands.  
  
"Thanks. Amy did it for me," I answered as he turned around and leaned against the counter.  
  
"Are you sure we're alright?" he asked worriedly as he put his hands on my face gently.  
  
"Yes, we're very mush alright," I laughed as Jeff came bouncing into the bathroom.  
  
"Are we ready yet?" he asked impatiently placing his hands on his hips. I rolled my eyes and gave him annoyed nod. He squealed in excitement and we all head out to the car and drove to Orlando.  
  
"It's been so long since I've been here," I said as I looked at the entrance to the magic kingdom. Shane put his arm around my waist and we walked through the parking lot to the ticket booth.  
  
"Too bad Matt wasn't here," Amy said sadly as we rode the ferry. She leaned over the railing next to me and looked at the water. Shane walked over to Jeff and Chris who were waiting at the exit of the boat.  
  
"I'm sorry Ames. Next time," I said rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," she replied as the watercraft came to jolting stop and we walked off of it. In the distance, standing next to the main entrance was a man wearing a pair of jean shorts and a white wife-beater. His dark brown hair was pulled back tightly and glistened in the sun as he stood with his arms crossed his dark colored sunglasses covered his eyes. I smiled at Jeff, Shane, and Chris as we stood there waiting for him to turn around.  
  
"What took you guys so long?!" the man exclaimed as he moved his sunglasses on top of his head. He opened his arms and Amy ran into them.  
  
"What the hell are you doin here?!" she exclaimed in happiness.  
  
"Jeff called me early this morning and told me what ya'll were doin and I couldn't let my girl be here at the most magically place on earth without her prince charming," he smiled sweetly as she brought her lips upon his.  
  
"I can't wait to see those two get married," Chris said to me.  
  
"I know, me either!" I said with a smile as we all walked into the park.  
  
"Dude! That's Sleeping Beauty!" Jeff said excitedly as he looked over at the blonde woman in the long blue gown. I turned my camera on and smiled.  
  
"Well, go get your princess!" I laughed as he and I ran towards her leaving the others at Mr. Toad's Wild Ride. I took Jeff picture with the fairy tale princess and smiled at how happy we all were to be there.  
  
By the time we left, I had finished two rolls of film full of pictures of everyone with different Disney characters. I even got my picture taken with Tigger. Shane had bought me a leather bracelet with Angel engraved on it after the Pirates of the Caribbean and I had bought him matching key chain with Sugar engraved in it. We headed off to the hotel to grab our stuff then onto the arena where we had a house show to do. I changed into a pair of cut up baggy black jeans, my Heaven Never Looked So Good t-shirt, and boots. I left my hair the way Amy had done it and stretched for my match against Victoria.  
  
"The following is scheduled for one fall. Entering the ring first, being accompanied by her boyfriend Jeff Hardy. From Cameron, North Carolina, MYSTIC ANGEL!" Jeff and I did our entrance and stood in the middle of the ring waiting for Steven and Victoria. As Victoria slid in the ring, Jeff punched my fists with his and left the ring. Victoria went right into a scoop slam. I stood quickly and we locked up. I pulled her into a headlock before she pushed me into the ropes and I knocked her down with my shoulder. I bounced off the opposite ropes and she rolled under me as I jumped over her. As I ran back at her she kneed my stomach and brought her elbow down on my back. She pulled me up by hair and had her arms locked around my neck. The crowd began chanting Angel and I got enough energy up to rip out of her grip and run behind her to lift her into a belly to back suplex. I did a lion sault off the ropes and landed on top of her. I quickly went up for Magic and she rolled out of the way, causing me to land on the mat with a smack. She went for a second rope moonsault and went for the cover. She got the three count and won the match. She rolled out of the ring and Steven was right there by her side. The two psychos of the business walked into the back and Jeff walked me to the back. I stood up straight as Jeff let go of my waist. I smiled at him and walked to the women's locker room to change and shower.  
  
"Case, what do you think of this dress?" Stacy asked wearing a short turquoise dress with slits on both sides. The top was spaghetti strapped and squared. I nodded at her with smile.  
  
"I love it. If I could fit in it, I would steal it from you!" I laughed as I pulled on a loose baggy t-shirt over my black sports bra.  
  
"I just don't know what to wear. Andrew's taking me out tonite to dinner. I think we're goin over to Pleasure Island. And I wanna look good, but not over dressed or anything. This isn't too much is it?" she asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so. It looks great!" I stuffed all my stuff into my bag and relaxed, sitting on the bench leaning against the wall.  
  
"Hey girls! I hope you don't mind a visit from Tough Enough!" Ivory said as she walked into the room with the two girls that remained behind her.  
  
"No problem," Trish said with a smile. "Where are the guys?"  
  
"Visiting the men's locker room. Like a lot happens in either one!" Ivory laughed.  
  
"It's good to see you two again," I said giving Christina and Becca a hug.  
  
"Is everything alright? Nothing has happened to you and Shane?" Christina asked curiously.  
  
"Everything's fine. It'll take a lot more than some bitch to break us up!" I laughed as there was a firm knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Victoria announced as Al and Shawn escorted the guys of the show into the locker room.  
  
"Hey boys!" Stacy said with that sexy smile she uses.  
  
"Yikes! Talk about hot," Zach whispered to Mike as he looked Stacy up and down.  
  
"Did ya'll enjoy the show?" Amy asked as she walked out of the showers drying her hair with a towel.  
  
"Yeah, it was great!" Lucas said.  
  
"Casey, I wanted to check up on you. Is everything okay?" Shawn asked concerned.  
  
"Oh yeah! Everything's fine. No worries," I smiled as Alex walked over to me.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. I was kinda worried," Alex said sweetly.  
  
"Oh, thanks. But no need to be," I said reaching up to kiss his cheek.  
  
"I was kinda wondering if we could maybe keep in touch? Be friends or something. We seem to have a lot in common," he said.  
  
"I would love that. Let me give you my cell number and screen name," I said as I pulled out a notebook and pen out of my duffle bag. I handed him the folded up piece of paper and smiled at him  
  
"Well, we got to be going. Be careful girls!" Ivory said.  
  
"We'll try. And ya'll be careful too! From what I saw yesterday you all posses a lot of talent in the ring. I'm really looking forward to working with you guys in the future!" Amy said with a smile as they began filing out of the room. I gave Alex a hug before he left.  
  
"Some of those guys were hot!" Victoria said.  
  
"I liked that cute little guy that resembles Rey," Stacy said with a nod as she continued to contemplate her dress.  
  
"Stace, just wear that!" Trish laughed.  
  
  
  
"Ugh! I hate these late flights," I said to Shane as I leaned my head back against the headrest.  
  
"Yeah, I know how ya feel. I'm not to keen on them either!" Jeff said leaning across the aisle.  
  
"Are those skittles in your hand?" I asked as I watched Jeff pop some in his mouth.  
  
"Possibly," he answered smiling at me.  
  
"Can I have a few?" I asked with a pout.  
  
He looked from me to the bag to me again and let out a deep sigh. "I suppose! But you have to let me borrow that Kittie cd!"  
  
I reached into my bag and pulled out my cd case. I handed the cd to him as he passed over the bag of skittles. I dumped a bunch into my hand and handed the bag back to him before I began to eat them. "Thank you Jeff!" I said he began to blare the cd I handed him through the tiny little headphones. I placed Soil into my cd and put my head on Shane's shoulder comfortably before falling asleep.  
  
"Casey, you belong with me. Not him, why can't you see that?" Everything was a blur as this southern voice spoke. I looked around me and saw nothing but blurry objects of red, green, blue, purple, and black. There was loud music playing the background. "Spit" by Kittie. I tried to move but found myself falling backwards in a sea of dizziness. Big strong arms wrapped around my waist and propped me up as things began to come into focus. I faced the person that had caught me and smiled as his hand touched my face.  
  
"Shane," I said in a whisper. He shook his head no at me and placed a kiss on my lips.  
  
"Casey, no. Be with him. You don't belong with me," he said walking away. The blurry mess of colors came back to my eyes as I felt myself fight back tears.  
  
"Him? Who's him?" I asked in confused tone. The words no sooner left lips when I began to feel hot breath on my neck. Moist lips pressed against my neck and chills ran down my spine. The person turned me around and I was faced with a blur of rainbow colors. My rainbow had come back to me.  
  
He kissed me passionately before he spoke. "Casey, love me like you've loved no other."  
  
"I couldn't love you any other way," I spoke a loud.  
  
"What was that?" Shane asked shaking me from my sleep.  
  
"Huh?" I asked looking up at him.  
  
"You just said 'I couldn't love you any other way.' Were you talking in your sleep?" he asked.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"When'd you start doin that?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
"I really couldn't tell you."  
  
"What was the dream about?"  
  
"I'll give you one guess."  
  
"The rainbow man?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"What happened this time? Did he steal you away from me?!"  
  
"No, actually, you told me to go with him. You told that I didn't belong with you," I said looking into his eyes as if I was trying to read his thoughts.  
  
"Why would I do a crazy thing like that?"  
  
"If I could tell you, my dreams may make more sense to me!" I laughed as I looked out the window.  
  
'When am I gonna find out who this guy is?! And why is he a rainbow?! What the hell does this all mean!?' I thought as I watched clouds float by in the nite time sky. 


	52. Screwed Over!

"I really appreciate you guys teaching me some karate moves," I said sitting on the floor of the empty gym. Rob handed me a bottle of water as Rico turned the radio off.  
  
"You're really doing well. I've seen a lot of improvement in the past three weeks," Rob said.  
  
"You have an awesome memory for moves," Rico said.  
  
"I think it's my dance past that let's me do that," I laughed.  
  
"You danced?" Rico asked.  
  
"Not from like a dance studio or anything, but I can mimic anyone I see in music videos. It's just a talent I have I suppose. I mean I can do anyone, from Janet Jackson to NSYNC to Christina Aguilera," I explained.  
  
"Ya know, if you keep working out like this, we're gonna have to take you shoppin for new clothes again!" Jeff laughed as he walked into the room.  
  
"I know. I've had to get new clothes like every month. It's amazing. I've never felt so good in my life! I've been working out for what? About 2 hours today and I've barely broken a sweat!" I laughed.  
  
"Into working out some more? On weights maybe?" Jeff asked standing over me. I nodded and he pulled me to my feet.  
  
"See ya guys lata!" I said as we walked into the weight room.  
  
"You're amazing, ya know that?" Jeff said I worked on my legs.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're so active now. How much weight have you lost now?"  
  
"Ummm.....well, when ya first met me I was like 150. Now.....I'm like, 135? Maybe less," I answered with a smile.  
  
"You look great. Not that you didn't before. You've lost like 15 lbs. And gained a lot of muscle. I mean you're working on like 20 lb weights when you lift. That's quite a bit. Are you happy with how you look?"  
  
"Yeah, I've always dreamed about having a body like Britney Spears and now I'm pretty damn close to it!" I laughed.  
  
"You definitely beat out Britney," Jeff said seriously.  
  
"Thank you," I said with a half smile. "So, ummm......you gonna throw Matt a bachelor party before they get married?"  
  
"I hope to. Whenever they decide to get married!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"I know. Amy's really pushin for October."  
  
"Matt's pushin for June."  
  
"There's no way in hell I could get Amy ready to marry in 2 months!"  
  
"I know! That's what I keep telling Matt. I think they should get married in October. I think that'd be really nice," Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Personally, I wanna get married in the spring."  
  
"Really? Me too," Jeff said a little shocked.  
  
"An outdoors wedding. A pretty big wedding. I wanna be just like Cinderella," I smiled as I sat forward on the seat of weight machine.  
  
"That's really weird. I was just thinking the same thing!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"That is really weird! Maybe we should get married," I joked.  
  
"Yeah, right. How many kids?" he asked as he put the barbells down.  
  
"Ummm.....maybe three," I answered looking up at him.  
  
"I was thinking maybe four. Have two girls and two boys," he responded. I smiled at him and went back work on my legs.  
  
"Well, I'm not gettin married or havin kids anytime soon!" I laughed.  
  
"I know the feelin. But then again, I'm not even dating anyone right now!"  
  
"Maybe that's for the best right now. You're still gettin over Karen," I said. He nodded at me and moved onto the weight machine next to me.  
  
  
  
"Raven! Wait up. Listen man, I know we haven't been the best of acquaintances, but I think we could be pretty good tag partners if we just push aside our differences," Matt said as he stood next to Raven in the hall. Raven cracked his neck and pulled his jacket onto his shoulders more.  
  
"Why should I be partners with you?!" he asked crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Well, like I said, we could be good partners if we just forget about our past with one another. Besides, you hate my brother just as much as I do. So what do you say?" Matt asked with that cocky smile of his.  
  
"I suppose we could make arrangements for Sunday. Yes, we could be partners," Raven replied shaking Matt's hand to seal the deal. Matt watched as Raven walked away, not losing that smile of his as he nodded his head slightly.  
  
"Well King, looks like Matt has all his partners for Sunday nite at Blacklash.," JR said.  
  
"Yes, JR. Looks to be a most interesting nite. With some of the top superstars and hot Divas," King said.  
  
"It will be a 10 persons intergender tag team match. On one side we have Team Extreme, Jeff Hardy and Mystic Angel, the Hurricane, the current women's champion, Lita, and the current light heavy weight champion, Shannon Moore. On the other side will be Version One himself, Matt Hardy, Victoria, Molly Holly, Raven, and one half of the tag team champions, Chris Jericho. It's going to be a brutal match up," JR said.  
  
"This is gonna be one hell of match," I said to Amy in the women's locker room.  
  
"I know. I can't wait though. I think the fans are gonna love it!" Amy answered.  
  
"Me too, especially after they realize what's gonna happen," I laughed.  
  
"Hey, Case, do you have any armbands with you?" Jeff asked as he walked into the locker room.  
  
"Ummm.....I think I may have my green and black ones," I said digging through my bag.  
  
"Those will do," he said as I began to hand them to him, but I pulled my hand back and smiled.  
  
"Now, will I get these back?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"I dunno. You still have my camo bandana there buddy."  
  
"I know, you'll get that back and these back."  
  
"Promise?!"  
  
"Yes! I promise!" he said impatiently.  
  
"I had better get them all back!" I laughed as I handed them to him. He pulled them both on his right arm and ran out the door with a skip.  
  
"Case, what do you think of this dress?" Amy asked showing me a black satiny bridesmaid dress. The sleeves were off the shoulder with a little poof to them and had a low neck and a little poof to the skirt. I crumpled up my nose and gagged.  
  
"Trish, come take a look at the dress Amy wants us to wear!" I yelled as she walked over.  
  
"Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she made a gagging noise. "Amy, now, normally you have pretty good taste in clothes, but this is just hideous! It's gotta be something to do when girls get married. They all of a sudden lose all their fashion knowledge."  
  
"What am I gonna do?! I gotta be ready to marry him for June!" Amy exclaimed as she threw the book on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Jeff's gonna talk him into getting married in October. The next time we're home, all of us, Trish, Nora, you, and me, are gonna go wedding shopping," I said sitting down next to her.  
  
"I'll see you girls in a little while," Trish smiled as she and Victoria walked the door. I focused my attention on the monitor and watched as Shannon hit Rob with Halo. He went for pin and got the win.  
  
"Ya know, I'm kinda pissed that we don't have match tonite, but the guys do!" I said as I gathered my gear into my bag.  
  
"I know, it's not really fair is it?" Amy said as she picked the book back up.  
  
"Have you at least decided on colors?" I said as I sat on the floor facing the monitor to watch Trish get a royal beating from Victoria.  
  
"I was thinking black, silver, and blue," she answered. "I want you girls to be in silver. What do you think?"  
  
"Those sound good," I answered as Trish scored the win through DQ. I turned and looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Ya know, you and Jeff are gonna be the lead people in the wedding party," she said smiling slyly as she slid to sit next to me on the floor.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you two are gonna be dancing together and walking down together and all that good stuff." She nudged me with shoulder and continued to smile at me.  
  
"Ames, where are you goin with this?"  
  
"I'm just sayin that you two will be pretty close."  
  
"Okay, stop right there. We are so totally NOT discussing this," I said as I stood.  
  
"Oh come on Case. Shane told me about those dreams you keep having. With that "mysterious" rainbow man. Girl if you don't know who he is than you're totally out of your mind!"  
  
"I don't know who he is and frankly I don't care. If he's not Shane, than it doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Don't you think that maybe your subconscious is tryin to tell you that you're really in love with Jeff?"  
  
"UGH! NO! We are done with this! I'm leaving now. Gees." I grabbed my bag and walked out of the locker room.  
  
"I can't wait till it all blows up. It's gonna be quite interesting!" Amy said as she began to flip through the wedding book.  
  
I sat on one of the large equipment cases and leaned against the cement wall. I slipped my headphones on and began listening to one of the cds Jeff had made for me. I pulled out my cell phone and began playing one of the games.  
  
"Killer! YO CASE!" Startled, I looked up at Chris who placed his hands softly on my knees. He was wearing his sparkly red button up shirt and matching pants. I rolled my eyes and pulled my headphones around my neck as Jay skipped up to us.  
  
"What's up kids?" Jay asked.  
  
"And how many times have you been hit on the head with a chair?" I joked.  
  
"Huh?" Jay asked shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Never mind," I laughed. "What's up?"  
  
"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner with me, Jay, Rob, Jeff, Matt, Trish, Amy, Shannon, and Nora," Chris said.  
  
"What about Shane?" I asked as Jay pulled himself onto the case next to me.  
  
"I don't know. I don't keep tabs on that boy. Isn't that your job?" Chris teased.  
  
"Nevermind. I'll go talk to him about it," I said as I started to slide of the case.  
  
"No, I'll go do it. I'm goin in there anyways. I need to shower!" Chris said slapping my leg lightly.  
  
"That's probably a good thing. You kinda stink," I laughed.  
  
"Yeah, man! They make soap for just those kinds of situation!" Jay joked.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking if I was you, cause you don't exactly smell like a rose either!" I laughed.  
  
"I'm offended!" Jay said placing his hand on his chest after he jumped off the equipment case.  
  
"Come on Resso, let's get in those showers before we run out of hot water!" Chris said putting his arm around Jay's shoulders.  
  
"There go my sexy men! WAHOO! Work it!" I joked as they shook their butts as they walked down the hall.  
  
  
  
"The following match is a 10 person intergender tag team match and is scheduled for one fall. Entering the ring first, the challengers, the new team extreme, Shannon Moore, the Hurricane, and Lita!" The five of us walked down the ring to a tremendous pop. We stood in the ring and waited for our opponents to enter the ring.  
  
"Is it a bad thing to be nervous?" I whispered to Jeff.  
  
"Why would you be nervous? You've done tons of tag team matches," he replied slipping his arm around my waist as I shrugged.  
  
After we had a long stare off we decided Jeff and Matt would start things off. Matt pushed his little brother back and glared at him with an evil smile. Jeff bounced himself off the ropes and flow at Matt in a cross body. With Matt down, Jeff immediately got up and did a leg drop then quickly ran to our corner and tagged in Shannon. Shannon ran in and pulled Matt up by his hair. Shannon hit Matt with his forearm, pushing him into the turnbuckle. Then began to hit him with a few chops before Matt pushed him down on the mat. He quickly jumped up to the second rope and did a leg drop, but Shannon moved out of the way. Both got up and locked up with each other. Matt pushed little Shannon to his corner and Raven nailed him in the back with his knee. Shannon grabbed at his back as Matt brought him down in the side effect. He quickly went for the pin but Shannon kicked out on one. Frustrated, Matt pulled Shannon up to his feet and pulled him to his corner to tag in Molly. Matt held Shan as Molly went for the flipping drop kick. Molly went to whip Shannon into the ropes, but he countered and whipped her instead and brought her down in a head scissor takedown. Shannon crawled over to our corner and tagged in Lita. Lita climbed in and scoop slammed Molly. She pulled her up her hair and started to go for a twist of fate, but Molly countered and pushed Lita into the ropes to clothesline her on her return. Molly ran to the ropes and bounced back to have Lita leap frog her. Molly went for another clothesline, but Lita nailed her stomach with her knee. Lita ran around and pulled her into a running bulldog. She went up for her moonsault, but Victoria ran over and pushed her off the post. Molly pulled Lita up and began to deliver some chops, pushing her into the post where Molly pulled Lita into a monkey flip. Molly dragged Lita over to her corner and tagged in Chris. Together they brought Lita down in a double suplex. Chris quickly went for the walls of Jericho, but I ran in and drop kicked his back, making him release Lita instantly. I ran back to my corner as Lita tried to crawl to us. Chris grabbed her leg and tried pulling her back to him, but she stood and jumped up to kick his chest. He released her and she jumped at Shane. He stood on the post and flew at Chris in a cross body. He hooked his leg and got a two count. Shane waited as Chris stood and brought him down in a hip toss. Shane stood in his super hero pose and Chris slowly stood. Shane grabbed Chris's neck and hurri-choke slammed him. He quickly went for the pin, but Victoria jumped in and hit Shane's back with her fist, stopping the count. She ran back to her corner and both Shane and Chris crawled to their respected corners. Shane tagged me in just as Chris made a tag to Victoria. I ran at her and laid her out with a clothesline. I beckoned for her to stand and quickly pulled her into a neck breaker. I pulled her up by her hair and whipped her into the ropes. She ran back at me and I pulled off a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. I went for another whip, but she countered and I was flying towards the ropes. I ran into a hard figure and stopped short. I looked down and the ref was lying there. I looked back towards Victoria and she scoop slammed me. I looked up and watched as everyone just ran into the ring and it became one massive brawl. I watched as the ref began to stand and I stood with him. Jeff punched Matt in the stomach and they gave each other wild looks. Shannon whipped Raven into one post and Lita whipped Victoria into the other while Shane and I laid out Chris and Molly. Shannon and Lita pushed Chris and Molly out of the ring just as Matt ran to Raven and got down on his hands and knees. Shane did the same in front of Victoria. Jeff and I stood in the middle of the ring and nodded at each other with big smiles on our faces. Jeff ran towards Matt and I ran towards Shane. We jumped off their backs in a double poetry in motion. The four of us stood and smiled at each other before embracing in a large hug. Lita and Shannon threw Molly and Chris into the ring as we parted. Shane took Chris and pulled him into a vertebreaker as Matt took Molly into a twist of fate while Jeff and I went to the top turnbuckle and flew down onto Raven and Victoria doing a simultaneous swanton and halo's twist. I tagged in Lita and allowed her to get the pin on Victoria. Matt, Shane, Shannon, Jeff, Lita, and I all walked up the ramp together and smiled as we had just pulled off the screw over.  
  
"Whoa! You guys! Can I get a word with you?" Coach exclaimed running after us. We waited for him to catch up with our arms around each other. "What just happened there? Matt, you just screwed over your version one team!"  
  
"Well, Coach, they just didn't have enough Mattributes to be partners with me!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Coach, they had it comin to them! We all have a problem with at least one of them! The four of them must be some of the most hated wrestlers in the RAW roster. We just did what everyone else has been wanting to do," Jeff said.  
  
"I have seen the error of my ways and have apologized to my brother and best friends. This is where I belong. Version one is nobody without his family. They are my family," Matt said. "I've come back to Team Extreme."  
  
"The Hardy Boyz are back together again!" Lita and I exclaimed.  
  
"Well, good luck to you six. Thank you," Coach said as we all skipped off together excitedly.  
  
"Matt, welcome back man," I said embracing him in a hug.  
  
"Thanks Angel. It's good to be back," he replied as we pulled apart. I smiled at him and he continued, "Maybe now I can teach ya'll some Mattributes?!"  
  
"MATTHEW!!!" we all exclaimed as a towel was thrown at him by Shane and Shannon. 


	53. Oh No! Fashion Police!

"Come on Case!! Let me see!" Amy exclaimed excitedly as I looked at myself in the mirror of the bridal shop.  
  
"What the hell am I wearing?!" I asked myself quietly as I slapped my forehead.  
  
"Yeah Case. We wanna see!" Trish laughed. I growled and walked out in a long, poofy, bright pink gown that had a big bow on the back.  
  
"Amy, please tell me this is not what you're gonna have us wear!" Nora exclaimed trying to hold in her laughs as I stood in front of them with my hands on my hips and a slight scowl on my face.  
  
"Oh come on guys. It's not THAT bad!" Amy said as she walked around me. "But it's just not right."  
  
"Oh thank God!" I exclaimed as Nora broke out laughing. I rolled my eyes at her and quickly changed back into my clothes.  
  
"Ames, you also need to try on some dresses ya know," Nora said as she sifted through the racks of white wedding gowns.  
  
"Case, can I speak to you for a sec?" Jeff asked as he walked into the store. He looked over at Trish who had just walked out of the dressing room wearing a big huge chiffon dress that made her look like little bo peep. Jeff bent over laughing hysterically and pointing at her.  
  
"Jeff, you had better shut your mouth now. I can still kick your ass in this dress," Trish said crossing her arms over her chest as best as possible.  
  
"Trish, lost your sheep?!" he joked.  
  
"If ya leave em alone then they'll come home," Shannon laughed walking up next to Jeff.  
  
"Wagging their tails behind them!" Jeff and Shannon chorused as they gripped onto each other to keep them standing.  
  
"You two are such asses," Trish said as she turned to go back into the dressing room.  
  
"Did you come in here just to make fun of us?!" I laughed nudging Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"No, I actually came in here with a purpose," he said huffing and puffing.  
  
"What'd ya want?" I asked as I handed Nora a dress to try on.  
  
"We need you to give us a second......well third....no fourth."  
  
"JEFFREY!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Huh?" he asked looking at me.  
  
"Dude, you so totally got off the subject!" I said with an eye roll.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, sorry. Anyways, we need your opinion on tuxes. Come with us next door," he said grabbing my hand.  
  
"Where are you goin with my maid of honor?!" Amy exclaimed grabbing my hand and yanking me towards her.  
  
"We need her next door!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"I'll be right back," I laughed walking away with Jeff and Shannon. Jeff looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Amy.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here!" Matt yelled as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.  
  
"Okay, can't breathe!" I said with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said letting me go. I looked at his tux and began to laugh. "What?!"  
  
"Okay, so Amy's not the only one that's gone nuts!" I laughed. "Okay, powder blue ruffles went out in the 70's, babe!"  
  
"I told ya man!" Shannon said slapping Matt's shoulder playfully.  
  
"Well, I don't know what to do! And these guys aren't helping any!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Alright, just chill. No powder blue and definitely no ruffles. Try a simple black tux with a simple vest. Much more comfortable than the cumber bun style. Try this on," I said handing him a suit.  
  
"This is why we keep you around," Matt said kissing the top of my head.  
  
"I keep her around for other things," Shane said with a wink as he placed his arm around my waist.  
  
"Oh gees. I feel so loved," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, you are," Shannon whispered to Jeff with a quite laugh. Jeff elbowed him in the stomach and smiled stupidly at me.  
  
"What's that look for?" I asked.  
  
"What look?" Jeff asked crossing his arms.  
  
"That look."  
  
"There is no look."  
  
"That was a look."  
  
"I had no look."  
  
"You so totally had a look."  
  
"No, I didn't have a look."  
  
"I saw the look."  
  
"You saw no look cause there was no look! I think I would know if I was giving you a look."  
  
"You were giving me a look," I insisted.  
  
"Okay, chill out. My head hurts from all your bantering!" Shannon said grabbing his head in his hands.  
  
"I'm so sorry Shannon," I said in baby talk. I walked over to him and wrapped him in my arms. "We won't ever do it again."  
  
"Thank you," he said softly.  
  
"There was a look!" I exclaimed in a whisper.  
  
"No there wasn't!" Jeff said back.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!! Stop the insanity!" Shannon said as I laughed.  
  
"Well?" Matt announced as he walked out.  
  
"Oh my God......that's so totally it!" I said as I looked him over.  
  
"Ya think so?" he asked unsure.  
  
"Totally!" I smiled up at him as he smiled back with a nod.  
  
"What do you guys think?" Matt asked as he spun in a circle for everyone to see.  
  
"Looks fine to me," Jeff said with a shrug. "As long as I get to pick the colors on my vest I'm happy."  
  
"NO!!" Matt and I yelled.  
  
"Why?" Jeff whined.  
  
"Dude, you'll pick the one with the rainbow colors on it or something!" I laughed.  
  
"So? What's wrong with that?" he asked.  
  
"It'll clash with the colors of the wedding!" Matt said.  
  
"So? It'll be different."  
  
"Jeff, ya know me. I'm all up for bein different. But you can't do that at someone's wedding!" I said placing my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say!" Jeff said throwing his hands up in defeat. I rolled my eyes and began walking out the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're goin?" Shane asked wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.  
  
"Back to Amy. She's kinda spastic right now," I said with smile as I leaned back into him.  
  
"Well, we still need you to pick out our tuxes," he said in my ear quietly before kissing it softly.  
  
"Just go with ones like Matt's. That's it. You guys don't have to go through a big issue to pick out your clothes!" I let out a giggle as his goatee tickled my bare neck.  
  
"Please, stay with me?" he asked resting his head on my shoulder.  
  
"I can't. I need to get back. I can already see Amy having kittens. I'll see you a little later," I said as I turned to face him. I placed my lips softly on his and smiled before walking out the door.  
  
"So, how'd he look?" Amy asked curiously.  
  
"He looked great after I got at him," I laughed as Trish walked out wearing what looked to be a medieval ball gown. "Oh God!! Amy, you need more help than your fiancé!"  
  
"Trish looks beautiful!" Amy exclaimed with a smile as her eyes seemed to twinkle.  
  
"Oh good Lord," I said hanging my head.  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm wearing this. NO WAY!!" Nora laughed.  
  
"Why not?" Amy asked placing her hand on her hip.  
  
"Amy, I'm begging you. Let us pick out the style. Or ya know what we can do. Pick out a few styles, try em on for you, and then you can pick the final one. How about that?" I asked.  
  
"I guess. But I still don't know what's wrong with this one," Amy pouted as she moved on to look at some dresses for herself.  
  
"Thank you Case. I'm so glad you got her to do that," Trish said patting my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, no problem. I just didn't want to look as stupid as you do!" I laughed pushing her into the dressing room.  
  
  
  
"So, first walking down will be Shannon and Nora. Then Shane and Trish. Then Jeff and Case," Amy said as the waiter brought us our food.  
  
"Mmmmm......ziti!" I said as I began to eat.  
  
"Are you guys listening?!" Matt exclaimed. We all looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Sure bro," Jeff said as we all nodded.  
  
"Okay then. Well, we do the ceremony, yada yada yada. Then Matt and I will lead off followed by Jeff and Case, Shane and Trish, and Shannon and Nora. Then we'll go into doing pictures in the church and garden area. Then off to the reception where we'll be introduced in couples and then Matt and I will have our first dance. Then Jeff will give his speech," Amy listed.  
  
"And it had better be a good one!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Anyways, then towards the middle we'll have the wedding party dance. Followed by the throwing of the bouquet and guarder belt. Then Matt and I will cut the cake and there will be NO shoving it in my face Matthew!" Amy laughed. "And that's about it. Anyone think we need to add anything?"  
  
"Huh?" Shannon asked looking up from his chicken parmesan.  
  
"Ya'll weren't listening were you?!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Guys, we have what? The rest of June, July, August, and September to worry about all this. I think the gown, dresses, and tuxes should be first on the list," I said.  
  
"Yeah, you guys need to just chill out and enjoy the experience," Trish said.  
  
"We can't. It's too stressful," Amy said slouching down in her chair.  
  
"It shouldn't be. If you guys just sit back and relax it'll be okay," I said placing my hand on Amy's.  
  
"We'll try," she replied with a sigh.  
  
"Why don't you two go relax at like a spa or something for the day? Ya know, get some massages and stuff. It'll be something for you guys to do together and to get relaxed," I suggested.  
  
"Not a bad idea," Matt said impressed.  
  
"Well, what do you say? Make an appointment for next month maybe?" Amy asked.  
  
"Why not tomorrow?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Too short of a notice," Matt replied.  
  
"Oh no it's not. Not when you have someone like Case and I on your side," Jeff said.  
  
"What are you two talkin bout?" Matt asked.  
  
"Just call it an early wedding gift," Jeff smiled. "From your best man and maid of honor."  
  
"You didn't!" Amy exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"We did," Jeff and I said together proudly.  
  
"You two are too much!" Matt said happily as he put his arm around Jeff's shoulders.  
  
"We try," I said smiling at Jeff.  
  
"Do you see them?" Amy whispered to Matt with a smile.  
  
"Jeff and Case?" Matt asked. Amy nodded. "I know. They're great together."  
  
"I'm glad Vince put them in this storyline together. I think it's brought them closer," Amy said.  
  
"You know that Jeff's given up, right?" Matt asked.  
  
"What do you mean given up?" she questioned.  
  
"He's not gonna try for her anymore. After that kiss that they had at the house show that one nite," Matt said.  
  
"What?! He can't!" she said.  
  
"Well, I think it's good. He knows now that she has no feelings for him she's only in love with Shane. It's better for the both of them," Matt said.  
  
"How does he know any of that?" Amy asked.  
  
"Don't you know about the kiss?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't tell me how he knows she has no feelings for him."  
  
"Well, there was tons of emotions coming from his side of the kiss, but from her there was nothing. Absolutely nothing."  
  
"Oh my God. Poor Jeff," Amy said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, but what can ya do? She loves Shane. They're great together. I mean look at the two of them. It's definitely love," Matt smiled.  
  
"True."  
  
"Seeing couples like them and us makes other people realize that there is a true love for everyone. Granted it may take longer to find that person, but you'll find that person eventually."  
  
"I love you." Amy kissed Matt's cheek softly and smiled.  
  
"I love you too baby."  
  
  
  
"So, Amy's a real basket case?" Shane asked as I crawled under the blankets on his bed.  
  
"Oh my God yes! You should have seen the dresses she wanted us to wear! They totally beat out Matt's powder blue ruffle tux," I laughed as he crawled in next to me.  
  
"I can only imagine."  
  
"Oh don't. You'll get nitemares!" I joked. "How's Matt doin?"  
  
"Oh, he's definitely getting butterflies. But he's got to be the second happiest man on the earth."  
  
"Second? Who would be the first?" I wondered.  
  
"Me," Shane smiled.  
  
"Oh really? And why is that?"  
  
"Because I have you in my bed wearing one of my t-shirts and looking absolutely gorgeous as usual," he replied as he leaned over me. I brought my face up to his and kissed him passionately. I buried one hand in his hair and the other on his bare back.  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" I asked as he pulled back. He smiled and kissed my forehead.  
  
"You don't have to tell me. I know because you're still with me!" he said lying down. I placed my head on his bare chest as he played with my hair. I smiled as his fingers ran through my hair and I drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update. I'm back at school and it's already making me sick! Lol Seriously, I'm like getting sick. Lol Anyways, I'm probably only gonna be able to get a chapter up a week......possibly two. I've got a heavy work load this semester. So, I apologize ahead of time for that. Just keep checkin back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And thanks for all the reviews! 


	54. Help Me! Author's Note!

A/N: I think what I'm gonna do is ask you guys to pick gowns and stuff. So, I'm gonna put a few links here for ya'll to go to. Give me your opinions. I really need them cause I really don't know what to put Amy and us girls in. I have a few ideas but without really knowin them I can't really pick anything. So, let me know! http://www.drahoshcreations.com/bridesmaid_dresses/bridal_attire/1337/1337.h tml http://www.drahoshcreations.com/bridesmaid_dresses/bridal_attire/1343/1343.h tml http://www.drahoshcreations.com/prompage/pr2/pr5/93122/93122.html Yes, this is a prom dress, but I think it could work! Lol http://www.drahoshcreations.com/prompage/pr2/pr5/93128/93128.html Another prom dress. http://www.drahoshcreations.com/prompage/pr2/pr5/93130/93130.html Just think of the style and not all of the sparkles. http://www.drahoshcreations.com/prompage/pr2/pr7/93133/93133.html Again, don't think of all the sparkles. http://www.drahoshcreations.com/prompage/pr2/pr7/93140/93140.html http://www.drahoshcreations.com/prompage/pr2/pr8/93150/93150.html http://www.drahoshcreations.com/bridesmaid_dresses/bjf02/101481/101481.html  
  
Okay now onto the wedding gowns: http://www.ladyroibridals.com/s8284/front.html http://www.ladyroibridals.com/s8380/front.html http://www.ladyroibridals.com/s8381/front.html http://www.ladyroibridals.com/s8390/front.html  
  
For some reason I really see her in either a very thin strapped or strapless gown. I don't know why, but anyways. Let me know your picks!! 


	55. Worth It

A/N: Thank you all for your input on the wedding situation! I really appreciate it. I think I've narrowed my choices down to two in each category. I'll be home for 3 days so I'll hopefully get a couple chapters done in that time. But I'm also thinking about renting a couple PS2 games......::cough::Smackdown! Shut Your Mouth::cough:: lol So, yeah, I may be occupied with that! Sorry but I'm a video game fanatic! Lol And I also found an awesome website that I think ya'll may enjoy. It sells all kinds of things so check it out. www.oldglory.com Anyways, I think this A/N has gone on long enough. Onto the story! Lol  
  
  
  
"Shane, if you shoot me I'll have to hurt you!" I exclaimed as I stared attentively at the tv screen, watching my little computerized killing machine try to find weapons.  
  
"Sorry hun, but that's the game!" Shane laughed as he maliciously killed my character. I turned and looked at him with a frown on my face as he began to do a victory dance.  
  
"I am never EVER playing Turok with you again!" I said as I threw down the controller and retreated to my bed. I sat back to him with my arms crossed in front of me.  
  
"You did really well this time," he said as he knelt on the bed behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and rubbed them softly. My arms fell to my sides as he messaged my neck.  
  
"Don't think that by giving me this massage you'll get back on my good side!" I joked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Come on, one more game. Maybe I'll let you win!" he said placing a kiss on the top of my black and purple hair.  
  
"No, we're gonna play a game that I know I can beat you at!" I said turning around on my bed to face him. I smiled at him as I walked to the PS2 and popped in Shut Your Mouth.  
  
"Oh shit," he said quietly with a sigh as he slid off the bed and onto the floor next to my bean bag chair.  
  
"Are you two at it again?!" Jeff laughed as he walked into my room. He stood next to me as I sat in the bright blue bean bag chair. He crossed his arms and stared at the figures on the tv.  
  
"Yes. She's pissed cause I kicked her ass at Turok. Now she thinks she can beat me at wrestling," Shane replied with a chuckle.  
  
"I don't think it, I know it!" I laughed. "Jeffrey, pull up a bean bag chair and relax. Watch the massacre!"  
  
He gave a little chuckle and slid one the purple bean bag next to me, plopping down into it. Shane and I played our own characters, of course, and who do you think won? Moi!!! Duh! So, he was depressed and kept demanding rematch after rematch. Who was I to deny him this request?  
  
"Casey, Jeff, we love you!" Matt and Amy said as they walked into my room as if they walked on white fluffy clouds. I paused the game and looked over at them with a smile.  
  
"I assume you like the spa?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"Like is an understatement," Amy said lying down on my bed.  
  
"So you LOVED it?!" I laughed.  
  
"Oh God yes!" Matt said sitting next to Amy. "That was the best thing I've ever experienced!"  
  
"HEY!" Amy said slapping Matt's shoulder.  
  
"Okay, so it was the second best thing?!" Matt said in more of a question then a statement.  
  
"YES!" Shane rejoiced. I turned to look at him as he sat there doing the same victory dance he did during Turok. I looked at the screen and saw the replay of The Hurricane pinning me due to a vertebreaker. My eyes grew wide as I just stared at the screen.  
  
"GREGORY SHANE HELMS!" I exclaimed slapping him using both my hands. "You're such an ass!!! AND A CHEATER!!!" Shane sat there laughing as I continued my assault. When I stopped and leaned back, crossing my arms in front of me. He continued to laugh and then leaned over me to kiss my lips but I turned my head.  
  
"You're really pissed aren't you?" he asked with a proud smile.  
  
"Yes I am! And I can't believe you're proud of yourself like that!" I said looking over at Jeff who was trying to keep his laughter in.  
  
"Oh come on now. It's a stupid game!" Shane argued.  
  
"Maybe to you, but I'm proud that I can kick your ass at it!" I said.  
  
"Oh gees. They're fighting, again?!" Shannon laughed as he walked in with Crystal right behind him.  
  
"Looks that way hun," Crystal said sitting next to Matt and Amy.  
  
"Don't you guys ever experience peace and quiet anymore?" Shannon asked. I looked up at him with a glare as he gave me a sweet smile.  
  
"Don't you give me that look Moore!" I yelled.  
  
"Shannon's right. You two have been fighting a lot lately. Maybe you should get your own space for awhile?" Amy suggested.  
  
"But I love my Shane," I pouted.  
  
"Oh sure! Now you love me!" Shane laughed as he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek as I smiled.  
  
"Kids!!! The BBQ is ready!" Gil announced, yelling up the stairs. We all followed each other down the stairs and out to the backyard. Luna was relaxed under a tree with Liger. I took a seat at the picnic table and watched as Shane and Shannon served Crystal and I.  
  
Amy looked over at Matt who sat there with a blank look on his face. His hands were folded in front of him on the table as Amy hit the back of his head. Holding his head, he whipped around and looked at her. "What the hell was that for?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh gees! Casey and Crystal are getting their food delivered to them by their loving boyfriend and husband. But my "loving" fiancé doesn't seem to want to do that for me!" Amy stated as Jeff set a plate down in front of her. He sat next to me as she looked from him to Matt. "Thank you very much Jeff! I obviously became engaged to the wrong Hardy!"  
  
"Oh no, you took the right one. It's just I'm not WHIPPED like those two are. And my brother just thinks he can one up me by givin you some food!" Matt said with a chuckle.  
  
"I'm not whipped!" Shane and Shannon argued.  
  
"Yeah man, you two are so whipped," Jeff laughed biting into his hamburger.  
  
"We're not whipped!" Shannon and Shane insisted as they looked at each other with questioning looks. "Are we?"  
  
"No, you're not whipped. You just love us!" Crystal said kissing Shannon's cheek softly.  
  
"When do you kids leave?" Gil asked as he sat down to eat.  
  
"Tonite. At like midnite," I groaned.  
  
"But that's alright cause tomorrow nite, we will be the new tag team champs!" Jeff announced proudly.  
  
"No, he just wishes we would be," I laughed. "I'm happy with my intercontinental belt thank you."  
  
"Sure, rub it in our faces," Jeff joked. "I haven't had a belt for like three months and my girlfriend gets one a few weeks after a couple weeks of the big screw over!"  
  
"Your on screen girlfriend," Shane pointed out putting his arm around my shoulders protectively.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Jeff said under his breath.  
  
  
  
"Alright, where are my tights?!" Paul screamed down the hall. I stood in one of the empty locker rooms laughed as I heard him storm past it.  
  
"He's gonna kill you!" Shannon laughed.  
  
"Casey?" Steph asked quietly as she knocked on the door. I opened it a crack and pulled her inside.  
  
"Shhhh," I said with a smile.  
  
"What'd you do?!" she asked.  
  
"Paul's tights are on ice," I laughed quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked with a proud smile.  
  
"They're in the cooler for the ice," I said.  
  
"You're so bad," she laughed.  
  
"Did you find them yet, Paul?" we heard Shane McMahon ask.  
  
"No man. I can't find them any where's and I left my other ones in the hotel," Paul said placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"Maybe wardrobe has another pair?" Shane suggested.  
  
"No, I already asked."  
  
"Dude, you better find something quick. The show's about to begin." Shane gave Paul a slap on the back before walking away.  
  
"I'm gonna strangle whoever took my tights!" Paul yelled angrily.  
  
"I can't believe you pulled me into this little prank with you!" Shannon said as he slid down the wall to the floor.  
  
"But Shan, you're my partner in crime!" I said with a smile.  
  
"What is it with you guys and pranks?" Steph asked folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"They're fun! Besides, he asked for this! He's the one that took my disc man," I said as I opened the door. We all walked out into the hall and walked in the opposite direction of where Paul was walking to.  
  
"Casey!" I heard him yell. I turned around and gave him a little wave.  
  
"Hey Paul. What's up?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Where the hell are my tights?! I know you and your partner there took them!" he accused.  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about," I said as I began to turn. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.  
  
"Where are they?!"  
  
"I think they're getting.....well, you'll be experiencing some shrinkage," I laughed.  
  
"Excuse me? Steph, what's she talking about," he asked looking over at her.  
  
"I have nothing to do with this. But you had better find them quick, HUNTER, you're on in a few," she said kissing his cheek before walking away with a smile on her face.  
  
"Moore, where are they?"  
  
"I haven't a clue man. Maybe Chris took em," Shannon said calmly.  
  
"Chris wouldn't take MY tights. He's on my side."  
  
"Irvine might not, but Jericho just might," I smiled as Chris walked up to us.  
  
"Hey Paul, find your tights yet?" Chris asked with a smile.  
  
"You took them didn't you?!" Paul exclaimed turning on his king of pranks partner.  
  
"Whoa there!" Chris said throwing his hands up. "No man. I wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Paul, don't you have to tape up your hands?" I asked looking at my watch.  
  
"Yeah and while you're doin that you might wanna get some ice for your shoulder for after the match," Shannon suggested. Paul glared at us before pushing his way through to the first aid locker room.  
  
"Okay guys, what'd you do with em?" Chris asked.  
  
"They're gettin a cool down," I laughed.  
  
"You put em in the cooler didn't you?!" Chris laughed. Shannon and I looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"PINIARSKI!!!! MOORE!!!! YOUR ASSES ARE MINE!!!" Paul screamed.  
  
"Guess he found em. Later Chris!" I said pulling Shannon down the hall with me.  
  
"Where are you two goin in such a hurry?" Jeff asked coming out of the locker room.  
  
"We just pulled an awesome prank on Paul," I said out of breath.  
  
"What'd you two do?" he asked curiously.  
  
"We put his tights in the cooler with the ice," Shannon laughed.  
  
"Oh, you two are so dead," Jeff laughed.  
  
"I can't wait to see him walk down the ramp. That should be entertaining!" I said.  
  
"You guys gonna watch the beginning of the show?" Rob asked sticking his head out of the locker room. Shannon and I smiled as we followed Jeff into the locker room. I sat on the floor in front of the tv just as HHH came walking out. He walked as if he had been riding a horse for days. Shannon and I cracked up as soon as he stepped out.  
  
"You two really did a number on him didn't you?!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Oh the fans must be loving this!" Shannon said.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Rob asked. Shannon and I looked at him and he rolled his eyes. "You guys did something to his tights didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, they put them in the cooler with the ice from first aid," Jeff answered.  
  
"Oh gees. You two are gonna get it so badly!" Rob laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but it was worth it!" Shannon and I agreed. 


	56. Fights O' Plenty

"Shane, since we have the day off, let's go to the Bronx zoo," I suggested placing my head on his bare chest.  
  
"Nah, I'd rather lye here in the nice air conditioned hotel room with my girl wrapped in my arms." I sat up and stared down at him.  
  
"Well, that's no fun!" I exclaimed. "Please?!"  
  
"Case, it's gonna be like 80 degrees in the Bronx," Shane whinned.  
  
"So?! You grew up in the south! You should be use to the heat!"  
  
"I'd just rather spend the day doing nothing honey."  
  
"Well, would you mind if I asked Jeff?"  
  
"Well, I suppose not," Shane answered sadly.  
  
"GREAT!" I yelled excitedly. I quickly kissed him before gathering my camera and film together. I waved at him and ran out the door.  
  
"Case, what's up?" Jeff asked with a smile as he opened the door.  
  
"Wanna go to the Bronx zoo with me?" I asked shyly.  
  
He gave me a smile, grabbed his room key, and grabbed my hand before saying, "It would be my pleasure!"  
  
I giggled happily as we headed down to the rental car. "Why isn't Shane taking you?"  
  
"It's too hot for his wimpy ass," I laughed.  
  
"What's up with you two lately?" Jeff asked glancing over at me as we sat in the long line to the zoo parking lot.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You guys fight constantly. You can't be around each other without fighting. Why is that?"  
  
"If I ever find out I'll let ya know." I smiled as we walked up to the ticket counter. Jeff paid for my entrance and we began our walk through the steamy hot zoo.  
  
"I love whit tigers. They're so beautiful," Jeff said leaning against the rail as I took pictures.  
  
"I would love to have a tiger. They're such beautiful animals. But then again, I would love to have pretty much every animal known to man." He laughed at me and took my hand as we continued our walk.  
  
"SURPRISE!!" Jeff exclaimed pulling a stuffed tiger in front of my face.  
  
"Awe! Jeff, you shouldn't have!" I said taking the stuffed creature out of his hands to examine it.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to," he said sitting next to me on the bench.  
  
"Thank you. It was really sweet of you," I said moving in to kiss his cheek. He suddenly moved his head causing his soft lips to touch mine. Shortly after, we pulled a part and smiled at each other.  
  
"I'm so sorry Case. I didn't mean to move my head. Honestly!" Jeff said worriedly.  
  
"Chill Jeff. I've kissed you so many times on the show that it doesn't really bother me anymore," I laughed putting my hand softly on his cheek.  
  
He smiled at me before pulling me to my fee. "We should probably go," he said. "It's getting kinda late babes."  
  
I nodded and held his hand as we made our way out of the zoo. Jeff walked me to my room when we got the hotel. I kissed his cheek and thanked him for a wonderful time before walking in to see Shane in the same spot and position I had left him in.  
  
"Looks like you had a productive day," I joked as I carefully placed my camera in its bag.  
  
"I missed you," he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed deeply as he placed his soft lips on my bare neck.  
  
"Did you see the tiger Jeff gave me?" I asked as his arms dropped to his side. I held it up to him and smiled. "Isn't it cute?!"  
  
"Just adorable," Shane muttered sitting down on the bed.  
  
"You should have gone. We had an awesome time!"  
  
"I bet," he muttered once again.  
  
"Are you upset about something?" I questioned tilting my head to the side.  
  
"No, everything's fine," he said giving me a phony smile.  
  
"Whatever," I said with a shrug.  
  
  
  
"Happy Birthday baby!" I yelled standing at the foot of the hotel bed.  
  
"What?" Shane said groggily rubbing his sleepy eyes. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Happy Birthday," I said more quietly modeling his gift for him. I wore nothing but the Green Lantern football jersey I had gotten him which came down to my knees. I crawled onto the bed and he placed me on his lap. "You like the shirt?" I kissed his lips with a smile as he put his hands under the netted shirt.  
  
"I love it. But you didn't have t get me anything. Having you is enough for me," he replied sweetly.  
  
"Well, you can have the shirt AND have me," I responded with a hair flip before attacking his bare chest with kisses.  
  
"Mmm," he moaned as I rubbed my hands down his body. "I love my birthday."  
  
"Yeah, you should have one everyday!" I joked pulling away from him. "You old man you!"  
  
"I'm not old," Shane pouted.  
  
"Honey, you're nine years older than me. You're getting old!" I laughed as he flipped me over on my back so he could lean over me.  
  
"Being old has its privileges," he smiled.  
  
"Oh? And what's that?" I wondered.  
  
"Younger girls like yourself find older men irresistible," he said with a seductive wiggle of his eyebrows.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't find you irresistible," I said in a playful snobbish tone.  
  
"Then why the fuck are you with me?!" Shane exclaimed harshly as he jumped out of the bed quickly.  
  
"Whoa! I was just joking." I sat up and watched him pace across the room.  
  
"Were you? Cause sometimes I don't think you are." He stopped and looked at me coldly.  
  
"Of course I was joking. Shane, I love you."  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower." He stormed off into the bathroom, slightly slamming the door.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" I yelled throwing my fist down on the bed. I pulled on some clothes while Shane showered and placed his new jersey on his suitcase.  
  
"Thank you for the shirt," he said coolly while stuffing it in one of his bags.  
  
"What's the matter with you?!" I exclaimed placing my hands on my hips as I stared at him.  
  
"Nothing!" he replied.  
  
"Something's wrong. You don't just explode at someone!" I argued.  
  
"Maybe I just wanna go home!"  
  
"Well, what about Saturday and Sunday? We can go home for the weekend since we're off," I suggested.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should," he said softly.  
  
"Dudes! You two coming to the arena with us or what?!" Matt yelled through the door. I looked at Shane then at the door and sighed as we picked up our bags and left.  
  
  
  
"I can't do this!" I cried as I looked at the schedule that Shannon handed me. I played with the strings to Adam's sweatshirt that I still had.  
  
"What can't you do?" Shannon asked.  
  
"This better be one of Paul's jokes!" I rolled up the schedule and stormed out of the locker room. I walked into Paul's locker room and stared at him as he sat on the couch talking to Steph and Scott Steiner.  
  
"Hey Case. What's up?" Paul asked.  
  
"Okay, I know the tights thing may have gone a little far but this is just cruel!" I yelled hitting him in the head with the schedule.  
  
"Ow! What the hell are you talking about?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I exclaimed in almost a scream.  
  
"Oh shit. I think I know what you're talking about. Case, this isn't one of Paul's jokes," Steph said standing. I looked at her and crossed my arms. "Dad wants you to go there. Dad finalized the schedule. Paul had nothing to do with it. I swear to you!"  
  
"What's wrong with the schedule?" Paul asked taking it out of my hand gently. He looked down and saw the one thing that could make me go crazy like that. "Oh man. Case, I can't believe you would think I would do something that bad!"  
  
He gave the schedule back to me and put his hand on my shoulder softly. "I'm sorry to accuse you like that but I thought you were getting me back for the tights trick. And I thought that you might just be jokin with me and giving Shannon a fake schedule to give me."  
  
"I wouldn't do something that bad. That's all Vince. Not me!" he said.  
  
"So I guess next week, Thursday July 24, will be my home coming. Bangor, Maine. Jesus!" I cried.  
  
"Go talk to my Dad. I'm sure if you just tell him that you're really upset with this, he'll reconsider," Steph said. I nodded and walked out of the locker room in search of Vince.  
  
"Casey, what can I do for ya?" Vince smiled as he looked up at me from a table set up in the trainer's locker room.  
  
"I need to talk to you about the schedule," I said quietly.  
  
"I thought you might. I can't change it Casey. I wish I could, but I can't. You're like the "home town hero" and you've got the intercontinental title. It'll be a good match."  
  
"But I can't go home. I just can't!" I cried as my eyes weld up with tears.  
  
"I know, but you'll have plenty of protection. I'm sorry Casey, but that's just how it has to be."  
  
"Why? Why can't you just have Trish go instead?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"She doesn't have that belt. Casey, I'm sorry but this is non- discussable."  
  
"Fine. Whateva!" I said angrily as I stormed off down the hall.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chris asked as he walked by me.  
  
"I have to go home in a week," I said as my voice shook.  
  
"Why are you so upset about that? You deserve a break," he smiled.  
  
"Not Cameron home. Maine home," I said blinking back my tears.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Wow, that sucks. How do you know?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulders protectively.  
  
"The schedule. They were handed out."  
  
"Yeah, I haven't looked at mine yet. Did you talk to Vince about it?"  
  
"Yeah, and he said there was nothing that could be done." I let out a deep breath as I gave a little sniffle.  
  
"Everything will be fine. Don't worry about it, okay killer?" he asked, his blue eyes staring deep into mine. I nodded before he lightly kissed my forehead. He walked away slowly, leaving me in the middle of the hall.  
  
"God, why me?" I asked out loud to myself.  
  
"Are you gonna be alright with goin home?" Shannon asked walking up behind me.  
  
"I'm gonna have to be, aren't I?" I asked choking back the tears that were fighting to fall down my cheeks.  
  
"I'll be right there by your side the whole time. And so will Shane," Shannon said.  
  
"But Jeff won't be there and neither will Mat or Amy. I don't know if I can do this," I said breaking down in the middle of the hall. I slid down to the floor and Shannon followed me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. He held me as I cried on his shoulder.  
  
"So what? Your loving boyfriend will be there," Shannon said hoping to make me happy.  
  
"I know and I'm happy about that, but it's just not gonna be the same without my brothers," I said looking up at him.  
  
"Oh and what am I?! Chop liver?!" Shannon joked. I looked up at him with sadness in my eyes and shook my head. "Okay, no jokes."  
  
"You know what I mean, Shan," I said. He nodded and let out a sigh as he rocked me back and forth. 


	57. The Heartbreak Kid

"I'm so excited to be goin to Shane's," I said as I sat on Matt and Amy's bed.  
  
"Why? What's goin on there?" Matt asked.  
  
"I think he just may be asking me to marry him again tonite and I'm kinda thinking bout saying yes," I said with a smile.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for that kind of commitment?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Well, I hope so anyways," I said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, I wish you good luck tonite kiddo," Matt said embracing me in a hug.  
  
"Thanks. I'd better leave. Don't wanna make him think I'm not gonna show up!" I said excitedly as I ran out their room.  
  
"Matt, is he gonna ask her to marry him tonite?" Amy asked with a worried tone.  
  
"If he has, he hasn't informed me about it," Matt said with the same tone.  
  
"Is she gonna get her heart broken tonite?" Amy asked.  
  
"She just might be. Just be ready for anything tonite. I just hope Jeff's back from Shannon's before she gets back," Matt said.  
  
"So, how do you feel to be at home?" I asked Shane as he let me into his house. I kissed him tenderly and sat on the couch.  
  
"It feels good," he said firmly.  
  
"But there's still something wrong," I said.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong," he said testily.  
  
"And I get the feeling that there is," I insisted.  
  
"Casey, I just feel that we're having a lot of relationship problems lately, ya know?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, I feel that way too," I said a little unsure of where this was going.  
  
"Casey, you know I love you. And I will always love you," Shane started.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Me too," I said trying to stabilize my voice.  
  
"Well, ummmm.....Case, this is hard for me to say, but I think maybe we should separate for a little while. Take some time apart. Ya know, see other people? I love baby. I honestly do, but this fighting is killing me and I know deep down that it's killing you too," Shane spit out.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing. That's why I came here," I said as my voice began to crack.  
  
"Really? So you're not upset about this?" he asked.  
  
"No, everything is just peachy!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked cluelessly.  
  
"NO SHANE!!! EVERYTHING IS NOT JUST PEACHY!!" I yelled letting all of my anger out.  
  
"Whoa, Case, calm down."  
  
"I can't calm down! Not when the one I love has just broken up with me," I cried as I stood up.  
  
"I'm not breaking up with you. I'm just sayin that maybe we need a break. I don't wanna totally break up with you. I love you too much for that!" Shane said with his voice now shaking.  
  
"I gotta go," I said storming out of the house. I jumped into my car and sped off as fast as possible just as the tears began to stream down my face.  
  
"Fuck, what have I just done?!" Shane exclaimed slapping his forehead.  
  
I had put the top down and was blaring Eminem from the sound system. I cried the whole way home in a rage. I was lucky that I didn't get a ticket for the way I was driving, or even worse, get into an accident. I made the what should have been a 2 hour trip into a 45 minute trip as I came to screeching stop in my driveway. I ran in the house and up to my room, ignoring the looks I received from Gil, Matt, and Amy. I laid down on my bed and just began to cry.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid to think that he'd want to marry me after the times I've turned him down?!" I cried out loud.  
  
"Case? Is everything okay?" I heard Amy ask from outside the door. I dried my face off on the pillow and flicked on the tv. I took a deep breath and composed myself.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I announced.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," I said. She walked in, closing the door behind her, and sat on the bed next to me.  
  
"What happened at Shane's? You're back awfully early," Amy said as she turned the tv off.  
  
"Nothing happened. He wasn't home," I answered with a smile.  
  
"He wasn't? Where is he?" she asked.  
  
"Oh who knows. Maybe with his brother or sister," I replied.  
  
"Hmmmm....I see," she said. "Well, Jeff's home if you wanna go talk to him."  
  
"Why would I need to go talk to him?" I asked.  
  
"Just in case there's something you need to get off your chest," she smiled as she stood and walked out of my room. I let out a sigh of relief and began to cry again. I stayed in my room most of the nite, but finally came out to eat dinner.  
  
"Hey all," I said sitting my seat next to Jeff.  
  
"Well, you seem to be in a good mood," Matt said.  
  
"Sure, why shouldn't I be?" I asked.  
  
"You should be, I guess," he replied softly.  
  
"Ya wanna talk later?" Jeff whispered to me.  
  
"Nothing to talk about," I whispered back. Jeff raised his eyebrows and looked at Amy and Matt who just gave him an unsure shrug.  
  
"Have you spoken to Shane?" Gil asked.  
  
"Nope," I said simply.  
  
"Are you going to see him tonite?" he asked.  
  
"Don't think so," I replied.  
  
"Oh, okay," he said giving up his interrogation.  
  
"I'm gonna be in my room for probably most of the nite. Ummmm....I just have a creative inspiration that I need to release," I smiled as I stood up from the table. I walked up to my room, shutting the door behind me, and turning my stereo on to listen to Disturbed. I laid down on my bed and held on to my kangaroo tightly as I began to cry once again.  
  
"What the hell's wrong?" I felt Jeff's arms wrap around me tightly. I sighed deeply as I pushed back the tears that continued to sting my eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm just thinkin bout how much it's gonna suck to go home," I said blinking away my tears.  
  
"I talked to Vince about that and he said I could go along just to make sure you're okay," Jeff said his warm breath brushing up against my cheek.  
  
"Then I guess I can stop crying," I laughed.  
  
"That's not what's wrong. I know that's not it," he said.  
  
"I wouldn't lie to you," I cried as the cd switched to one I burned with "Against All Odds" on it. The song started and I couldn't hold the tears back any longer.  
  
"Oh Jesus Case. What's wrong?!" Jeff cried, sounding as though he might start crying as well. His arms got tighter around me as he began to rock me back and forth. I began to sing along with song as it continued. "What happened to make you break down like this? And why did this song just make it worse?!"  
  
"He.....Shane," I cried.  
  
"What happened with Shane?" Jeff asked.  
  
"He ended it," I cried.  
  
"What do you mean he ended it?" he asked curiously.  
  
"What do you think Jeff?!" I snapped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bite your head off."  
  
"That's okay, I totally understand."  
  
"Jeff, he broke up with me." I collapsed in his arms as he tried to sooth me.  
  
"Oh Case. I'm so sorry. It'll be okay. Trust me. Everything will be fine. I'll make sure of it! I'll fix it some how," Jeff said softly.  
  
"Jeff, this is something you can't fix," I cried. "I wish you could, but you can't. This is something I have to live with."  
  
'I hate to see you suffer baby. I love you too much to see you suffer. That's why I've never followed through in my feelings for you. I will get you and Shane back together. I can't have you unhappy,' Jeff thought as he held me the rest of the nite.  
  
"Hey Case," Shane said trying to have a happy face. I nodded at him, unable to speak a word, and walked away quickly.  
  
"I can't believe you man!" Jeff said slapping the back of Shane's head.  
  
"What are you talkin about?" Shane asked.  
  
"Do you understand how many guys would die to be with her right now?! But because of your actions, she can barely function right!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, what's up with Case? I just said hi to her and she burst into tears," Andrew said walking into the locker room.  
  
"It's a good thing she's just walking down with Amy tonite. She would never be able to have a match," Jeff said angrily.  
  
"What happened?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Ask the ass over there," Jeff pointed harshly at Shane.  
  
"Who are you callin an ass?!" Shane yelled getting up in Jeff's face.  
  
"You're the one who's fucked her up!" Jeff yelled back.  
  
"Whoa! What the hell is goin on?!" Andrew exclaimed pushing Shane and Jeff apart.  
  
"He fuckin broke her heart! He broke up with her at the time she needs him most!" Jeff yelled throwing a towel on the floor.  
  
"What are you talking bout the time she needs me most?!" Shane asked.  
  
"She has to go fuckin home!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Oh shit. I didn't even realize that. I really fucked up this weekend with her. We'll probably never be friends again because of this and it's all my stupidity."  
  
"That's right. It is. Ya know what man, you don't deserve her. She's too good for you!" Jeff yelled as he stormed out of the locker room.  
  
"Andrew, man, it was all the fighting we were doing. I just couldn't deal with it anymore!" Shane cried shedding a tear.  
  
"Then get her back," Andrew replied.  
  
"Easier said than done. She won't even talk to me. Jeff's right, I don't deserve her," Shane said as he walked into the showers.  
  
"Casey, you gotta stop crying," Trish said as she put her arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Trish, I can't. Everytime I see him in the halls, this is gonna happen to me. And now I don't even have him to take care of me when I go to Bangor."  
  
"Jeff, I'm glad you're here. I have to finish getting ready, stay with her?" Trish asked as Jeff sat beside me. I put my head on his shoulder and continued to cry.  
  
"What are we gonna do about her?" Nora whispered to Trish.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't know," Trish answered with a sigh.  
  
  
  
"Are you ready for this drive?" Jeff asked as we got into the rental car from the airport in Manchester, NH.  
  
"No, but I don't really have a choice, do I?" I questioned as Shannon, Andrew, and Stacy climbed into the backseat.  
  
"It'll be fine Case," Shannon said putting his hands on my shoulder. I sighed and focused my attention on the world passing me by.  
  
"Welcome to the town of Newport," I read a loud as we passed the welcome sign. Tears started to push through as my whole body began to shake. Jeff looked over at me and swerved off the road, but regained control.  
  
"What the hell man!" Andrew yelled.  
  
"Dude, look at Casey," Jeff said quietly as they all directed their attention to me. I gripped my hand tightly on the handle bar of the door as I began to have trouble breathing.  
  
"Shit man! Pull over!" Shannon yelled as Jeff did as he was told. Jeff pulled me out of the car as Shannon laid a blanket down on the ground. Jeff laid me down on his lap as everyone surrounded us.  
  
"She's hyperventilating!" Stacy cried as a car stopped behind ours. Shane, Chris, and Jay jumped out of the car and ran to us.  
  
"What's goin on?" Chris asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know. She just started to freak out. She read the Newport sign and started crying, shaking, and now she can't breathe well," Shannon explained.  
  
"Oh shit," Shane said quietly as he knelt down next to me. He brushed hair out of my eyes as I looked up at him. "I'm so sorry Casey. You gotta calm down baby. Just breathe in deeply and let it out."  
  
"Dude, I think she's gonna pass out," Jay said.  
  
"I don't think it, I know it!" Andrew said as I collapsed in Jeff's arms.  
  
"FUCK!" Shane screamed. "Her damn mother fuckin mother! This is all her fuckin fault!"  
  
"Shane, calm down. You're not helping the situation," Jay said putting his hand on Shane's shoulder as Stacy pulled out her cell.  
  
"Come on Case. Come on, wake up," Jeff cried pulling me into his body.  
  
"Nick said he's right behind us," Stacy said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Andrew pulled her close to him as she cried. "I've never seen anything like this. I hope she'll be okay."  
  
"As long as she's breathing she should be fine, right?!" Shane exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah man, she's breathing, very shallow, but still breathing," Jeff said softly.  
  
"It's my fault isn't it?" Shane asked.  
  
"Why would it be your fault?" Chris asked.  
  
"Because maybe if I hadn't broken up with her, we'd still be on our way to the arena," he said.  
  
"No, it's the fact that she has to be in a place she loathes," Jay said. "It's now way your fault."  
  
"What happened?" Nick asked as he got he first aid kit.  
  
"She just started crying, shaking, having trouble breathing, then passed out," Andrew said calmly. Nick moved towards me and began listening to my heart and lungs.  
  
"She's breathing," Nick said.  
  
"Is she gonna be alright?" Jeff asked with hope in his voice.  
  
"She'll be fine. She should wake up any minute now. You just gotta keep her calm when she does. And if she does pass out again, let me know right away," Nick said as he put his equipment away.  
  
"Case?" Shane asked softly as he put his lips softly on my forehead.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at Jeff. He smiled at me as I let out a deep breath. "What happened?" I asked in almost a whisper.  
  
"You passed out baby," Jeff answered.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"You were hyperventilating," Jeff explained.  
  
"Are we at the arena yet?"  
  
"No, we're....." Jeff started unsure if he should continue.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Newport," Jeff answered cautiously.  
  
"Then we better get moving," I said as I looked around me. "Shane."  
  
"Hey," he said softly. His cheeks were tear stained and his eyes were red.  
  
"Were you crying about something?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, about you. You scared me Case," he answered.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Everything is okay now," Shane replied.  
  
"You actually scared us all," Stacy cried.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare anyone," I responded.  
  
"That's okay. The only thing that matters is that you're okay," Jay said smiling at me.  
  
"Thanks Nick," Chris said as Nick got back in the rental car and took off.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Jeff said helping me to my feet.  
  
"That little episode just made me realize what I could be missing," Shane said to Chris and Jay as they got in the car and began to follow Jeff, Stacy, Andrew and I.  
  
"So, what are ya gonna do?" Chris asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think we've been apart long enough to have the fighting stop, so I don't think getting back together would be a good idea. I just don't know what to do anymore," Shane said with a sigh.  
  
A/N: I just wanted to let ya'll know that I've started a new story. I'm still gonna continue with this one, but I had some ideas and decided to start that other one. You can find that in this category under the R rating. I wasn't sure what to rate it so to be safe I put it there. It's called Little Sister and contains a character I made up, Jeff Hardy, Edge, Christian, and others. It's about a wrestler's sister and she gets into a car accident where she goes into a comma like state and has dreams about what certain points in her life. It starts with her senior formal. I hope to make it shorter than this one. Just goin along at things that she remembers vividly. So check it out and let me know what ya think! Thanks ya'll!!! 


	58. Home Town Hero

"How ya doin Case?" Jeff asked as he walked me into the women's locker room.  
  
"Alright, I suppose. Thanks for walkin me in here. I'm still a little cautious about my mom," I said.  
  
"No prob babe. Anything for you," Jeff said as he let out a deep sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking," he answered as he sat next to me.  
  
"About what?" I questioned as I pulled out my baggy black cargos with MYSTIC written on the butt and Angel down the legs.  
  
"About......" he paused to think for a bit before he continued. "About the two of us."  
  
"What about us?" I asked pulling out a painted sports bra and black netted top.  
  
"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we......if we ever started dating?" he asked slowly. I dropped my clothes on the bench and stared down at them in shock. "Casey?" He put his hand on my arm lightly as a chill ran threw my body causing me to shake. "Are you alright? Do I need to get Nick?!"  
  
"I'm fine, just chilly in here," I replied quietly.  
  
"Case! We're up in 10 minutes!" Shannon yelled from the hall.  
  
"I'll let you get ready. I'll see ya later." Jeff left the locker room and I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Have I ever thought about us dating?" I asked myself. "Yeah Jeff. I have. Tons of times."  
  
I began to change into my wrestling clothes and did my stretches. I was on a permanent alert because of being so close to my mom. I applied some glitter to my body, grabbed my belt, and met Shannon and Shane in the hallway.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" Shannon asked me.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" I laughed as "Halo" started. "I really need a new song!"  
  
"No, it fits you perfectly," Shane whispered as we walked out of the curtain.  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is an Intercontinental Championship match. Entering the ring first, the current champion and hometown hero! Being accompanied by the Hurricane and Shannon Moore, originally from Corinth, Maine, MYSTIC ANGEL!!" The response that I got once I entered the ring was amazing. Everyone was on their feet applauding as I saluted everyone from the posts. I smiled as I stood in the middle of the ring, waiting for my opponent. "And her opponent, from Winnipeg, Canada, Y2J....CHRIS JERICHO!" Jericho entered the ring to boos from the crowd before being hit with a Mystic Angel chant then onto a Team Extreme chant. It had to have been the best house show reaction we had ever gotten. Shannon, Shane, and I hit fists before they rolled out of the ring. I had a stare off with Jericho before we locked up. He pulled me into a headlock where I then pushed him into the ropes and we proceeded into a leap frog. I still had my back to him when he ran back at me and did a drop kick into my back. I landed on the mat, but quickly got to my feet and picked him up into a scoop slam. I stood back a bit and did a back flip onto him. I then pulled him up by his hair and delivered some chops to his chest. I went for one more chop when he caught my arm and threw it down to start his own set of chops. He pushed me into the turnbuckle where he had me held there. The ref split us up, so he began to walk away but turned right back around to deliver one mighty hard chop. I grabbed at my chest as he pulled me into a snap suplex. He went for the pin and only got a two count when I punched out. He sat on the mat and argued with the ref, which gave me time to stand and go for a shinning wizard. I went up top and did a 450 splash into a cover. Jericho kicked out on two so I pulled him up and whipped him into the ropes. On his return I jumped up and pulled him down in a hurracanrana. The crowd began to go wild as I climbed to the top and prepared to go for Halo's Twist, but I took too long and Jericho slammed his elbow into my back. He lifted me up and brought me onto the mat in a superplex. He went back towards the rope where he jumped off in a lion sault, but I had moved out of the way. I went back up for Halo's Twist and pulled it off. I quickly hooked the leg and listened as my music began to play. "Here is your winner!! Still Intercontinental Champion! MYSTIC ANGEL!!" Shannon handed me my belt as they raised my arms in the air. We waved to the crowd as we walked back through the curtain.  
  
"Good match killer," Chris said rubbing his back with his hand.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"I think I just bruised my back on that superplex. Some ice should fix it," he replied kissing my sweaty cheek. "Ick! Go take a shower!"  
  
"Yeah, you do the same!" I laughed as he ruffled my hair. I waved to him as he walked in the opposite direction to the men's locker rooms.  
  
"How are you doing Case?" Stacy asked as she pulled her tank top over her head.  
  
"Alright I suppose. I'm still freakin out a bit, but I haven't passed out again, so that's a plus," I smiled.  
  
"Good! Keep it that way," she smiled as she headed out the door.  
  
"Oh God, please don't let her show up here. Please! I'm begging you," I prayed.  
  
"Do you think he's listening?" Jeff asked startling me a bit.  
  
"I sure as hell hope so," I answered.  
  
"The guys wanna know where you wanna go to dinner tonite. It's your choice," Jeff said quietly.  
  
"Can we go to Friendly's?" I asked as I pulled out a pair of lounge pants and a Mystic Angel baby doll tee.  
  
"I'm sure we could arrange that. Meet us in our locker room when you get done," Jeff said leaving me to shower.  
  
I knocked on the door for the first time in a long time and was greeted by a towel wearing Rob. "You knocked!" he said gripping his chest as if he was shocked. I gave a chuckle as he let me enter the room. I sat on a bench to wait for Shan and Shannon to finish getting ready to leave. Jeff came over and sat next to me with a nervous smile.  
  
"Are we ready to get some grub?" Shannon asked rubbing his stomach. I laughed at him and shouldered my bag as I followed them out of the locker room.  
  
"Case, can we talk before we go in to eat?" Shane whispered to me as Jeff parked the car. I nodded and watched Shannon and Jeff get out.  
  
"You two comin?" Jeff asked.  
  
"We'll be in, in a bit. Just get us all a table," I said as I turned to Shane. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, when I saw you passed out today I was really upset and it made me think that if I don't act now, I may lose you forever. I love you Case. I can't deny that. You mean everything to me and for me not to have been there today when all that shit happened really upset me. I realize that I don't wanna be apart from you. What do you say we get back together and forget about this whole split deal?"  
  
I stared directly into his brown eyes and shook my head sadly. "No Shane. I think you were right for us to break up. We fight way too much, we need a break. Maybe one day we can get back together, but for the time being I think it's for the best that we stay split up." I got out of the car as quickly as I could before he could respond and ran inside the restaurant. I slid into the booth next Jeff and smiled at them as Shane slowly trudged in.  
  
"What happened out there?" Jeff whispered.  
  
"I'll tell ya later," I whispered back as we began to order.  
  
"Shane, is that who I think it is?" Shannon whispered to Shane as he looked out the window. Shane looked to where Shannon was and gasped, almost choking on his fries.  
  
"What?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Nothing, never mind," Shane said quickly. I rolled my eyes at him and went back to my food. 'Casey's mom is here,' Shane mouthed to Jeff.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked narrowing his eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"Casey's mom is here," Shane muttered as he leaned over the table.  
  
"Dude, I can't understand you," Jeff said as Shane kicked his shin under the table. Jeff jumped up with a yelp as he looked out the window. "Shit!"  
  
"What?!" I asked. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. I just nailed my leg on the table post," Jeff answered reaching down to rub his shin.  
  
"Dude......" Shannon said as his voice cracked a little.  
  
"Alright, I can't deal with this. What the hell is goin on?!" I exclaimed as everyone looked behind me.  
  
"Casey, don't look. Cause if you don't see then it can't be real," Jeff said softly. I looked at him as I tilted my head to the side.  
  
"Fuck, she's coming over here," Shane said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Case, stay calm. Keep breathing in and out like you are now. Don't worry, everything will be fine," Jeff whispered to me.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here." I jumped when I heard her speak. I began to shake uncontrollably. "Are you ready to come home now?!"  
  
I looked up at her as Shane and Shannon stood up from the booth. "No, she's not," Shannon said bravely.  
  
"Case, just get out of the booth and follow us," Shane said taking my hand gently in his. I nodded at him as I slowly stood. I didn't get very far because she pushed me back down in the booth, landing right on Jeff's lap. He held onto me tightly as she leaned on the table.  
  
"Your father is not around to protect you tonite Case. You'll be leaving with me and I'm not going to take no for an answer.  
  
She was right. Dad wasn't there. He had been there the other two times I needed him. Why wasn't he there now?! I began to panic as she grabbed both my arms tightly in her hands.  
  
"You're hurting me," I said softly as I tried to break free from her grasp.  
  
"Do you think I care?!" she yelled. "Do you know how much trouble you have caused me?!"  
  
"Then why don't you just leave her alone. Forget about her," Jeff said continuing to hold onto my waist tightly.  
  
She tightened her grip as much as possible and I winced as I felt the pain go through my arms. "Because she's my daughter and I have a right to be with her," she said harshly.  
  
"She's an adult. Things change when you hit that adult age. You become your own person. You know longer have to live your life by your parents. You become who you want to be. And she has. Just leave her and us alone!" Shane demanded.  
  
She became speechless as she let go of my wrists. I rubbed them gently and watched as she left. She picked up a rock and threw it at the ground as hard as possible before jumping in the car with who I assumed was my real dad.  
  
"Are you okay?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," I said quietly.  
  
"Do you think that's last we'll see of her?" Jeff asked as I stood up off his lap.  
  
"I hope. Cause I really don't think my body and emotions can handle another interaction," I said with a half-hearted laugh.  
  
"You wanna go to the hotel?" Jeff asked. I gave him a nod as he wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me out to the car. Shane and Shannon paid for our meals and joined us shortly after.  
  
"You've had one tough day, huh?" Shannon said.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to just go to sleep and forget this day ever happened," I said.  
  
"I have no problems with that!" Shane said.  
  
"So, what happened in the car with you and Shane?" Jeff asked as I walked out of the bathroom. He slid under the covers in his green and blue plaid boxers and I joined him, moving myself as close to him as possible.  
  
"He wanted us to get back together," I said softly as I rested my head on the crook of his neck.  
  
"And did you?" he asked rubbing my bare arm gently.  
  
"If we were, don't you think I'd be in his bed right now?" I asked.  
  
"True. So why aren't you?"  
  
"I think this break up might do us some good. I guess deep down the fighting was hurting me too. Hopefully we can get back together soon," I said with sniffle.  
  
"I'm sure you will. You two belong together," Jeff said with a yawn. His hand movements on my arm slowed and were almost at a complete stop.  
  
"Ya know when you asked me if I ever thought about what would happen if you and I ever got together?" I asked.  
  
"Uh-huh," he said distantly.  
  
"Well, yeah, I have. Tons of times," I said quietly. His only response was the quiet snoring he gave. I sighed as I curled up to him as close as possible. He instinctively wrapped his other arm around me tightly and kissed the top of my head.  
  
'You just couldn't have stayed awake for a little longer, could ya,' I thought to myself. 'I wanna tell you, but what if I'm only feeling like this cause I want to try to get over Shane? I don't want you to end up as my rebound boyfriend. It probably wouldn't work for us anyways. We're too close of friends. It could spoil our friendship and I don't ever want that to happen. That, most of all, would kill me. I guess I'll push whatever I may be feeling back and get on with my life.' I paused my thoughts and looked at him as he slept. I gently moved a strand of Bad Boy blue and Pillar Box red hair out of his face and smiled. 'You look so gorgeous when you sleep. So peaceful. But that's how you always are, aren't you? I wish I could be like that sometimes. Just be able to forget about the world around me and live my life how I want to. For a year now, I thought that's what I've been doing, but tonite made me think otherwise. I've been living my life in fear of my mom coming to take me away and making all of you take care of me. Well, that stops now. This is my life and I'm not gonna let her or anyone else interfere in it. I will live my life how I want to and not force you all to watch over me and protect me. I will help myself, I will protect myself. It'll all be on me. If I fuck up, it's my fault and no one else's. I'll fix my own mistakes. No one will have to help me with them. I promise you that! And I'm gonna do something I've been waiting to do since I met you Jeff Hardy. I'm goin to kiss you!' I leaned down and pressed my lips against his. He flinched a bit, but it felt like he was kissing me back. That kiss seemed to last forever. When I finally pulled back, his eyes were still closed and he continued to snore away. 'Oh well, it was worth a try.' I cuddled up against him once again and fell into a sound sleep.  
  
A/N: HOLY SHIT!! Did Casey just kiss Jeff?! Tell me I did NOT just read that!! Lol Well, how'd ya'll love that little twist or whatever? I threw her mom in there because someone had said they wanted more interaction with the real family. How was THAT for interaction?! But will it be the last we hear from her? Maybe.....maybe not! Lol Anywho, I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. And I'll catch ya'll in the next chapter! LATA!!! 


	59. Loving Me

"Dude, I had the weirdest dream the nite we were in Bangor," Jeff said as he and Matt walked into the hotel gym.  
  
"Oh? About what?" Matt asked setting his gear on the bench in the locker room.  
  
"It was like Casey kissed me. But it felt so real," Jeff explained. "I was sound asleep and I felt her lips on mine. I was afraid to open my eyes to find that it wasn't her."  
  
"You're not starting with this whole tryin to get Case thing again are you?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, I've totally given up on that. I'm now focusing on getting her back with Shane," Jeff said with a happy sigh.  
  
"Is that what you want?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, but that's what she wants." Jeff sat down at a weight machine with Matt standing next to him.  
  
"Are you sure she even wants that?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's killin her that their not together. She's up stairs still asleep. She would normally be down here with us man," Jeff said.  
  
"I don't know, Shane told me that he asked Case to get back with him and she turned him down," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But you can see it in her eyes that she still wants him. I'm just gonna make sure she realizes it," Jeff said as I skipped by him.  
  
"Upset is she?" Matt laughed slapping his brother's shoulder playfully before walking over to a treadmill.  
  
"And why are you in such a happy mood?" Trish asked as I walked into the women's locker room. I put my stuff down on the bench and smiled at her.  
  
"I don't know. I guess my life is finally getting on the right track," I said.  
  
"I don't get it," she said staring up at me.  
  
"I kissed Jeff. Something I've wanted to do since I first met him," I laughed.  
  
"You did what?!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, he slept through it. But the point is, I did something I've been wanting to do with no fear! It was a great feeling. Sure the kiss had no emotion coming from his side. Hell, I don't know if I even gave off any emotions. But I did it cause I wanted to and there was no one to accuse me of cheating or anything," I said smiling brightly.  
  
"What happened while you were in Maine? This is a different you," Trish said walking out with me.  
  
"I guess realizing that I've been living in fear for a year about my mother coming to take me away did it. Ya know? I'm not gonna make people take care of me anymore. It's all on me now. What you see, is what you get and I'm not gonna change for nobody!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Case," Shane waved to me as he walked inside.  
  
"HEY SHANE!" I exclaimed happily. He raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head.  
  
"Hey, what's up with Case?" Shane asked Jeff.  
  
"I wish I knew. She's kinda lost her mind. I think her passing out like she did messed her up," Jeff said seriously.  
  
"She's been acting like this ever since we had that thing with her mom. It's massively bizarre!" Shane said. Jeff and Matt whipped there heads around and laughed at him. "What?!"  
  
"Think about what you just said," Matt laughed.  
  
"I don't get it," Shane said confused.  
  
"Dude, you just said massively bizarre. Now think about who you would know that would say that same thing," Jeff said.  
  
"Oh gees, Casey! I've been around her too long!" Shane laughed. He stopped laughing suddenly and shook his head slowly. "I miss her so much."  
  
"We know man. Who knows, it's been 2 weeks, maybe she wants you back," Jeff said.  
  
"I doubt it. She hasn't shown any sign of getting back together," Shane said.  
  
"Maybe she's just tryin to hid it," Jeff replied.  
  
"Are you gonna come out with us all tonite? It'll be me, Ames, Jeff, Case, and Trish," Matt said.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not really into partying right now," Shane answered.  
  
"Come on man. You might feel good if you get out for awhile," Jeff added.  
  
"Alright, count me in!" Shane said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Casey, you're looking hot tonite!" Amy said with a laugh. I smiled at her as I finished my make-up.  
  
"Thanks, you're not looking to bad either. But now that I'm single I'm ready to mingle with some hotties!" I exclaimed wildly.  
  
"Case, are you sure you wanna go pickin up guys at a club?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not?! I'm 19 years old, I should be able to be as wild as I want to be!" I said.  
  
"I know, but still, it's rather dangerous," Amy said worriedly.  
  
"Oh come on now Ames! Don't try and hold me down!" I said.  
  
"I'm not. Sorry, do what you want," Amy said as she left the bathroom. I rolled my eyes at her and continued my make-up.  
  
"Hey! Ya wanna dance?!" a guy yelled in my ear over the loud music in the club. I smiled at Jeff, Trish, and Shane and shook my head. He took my hand and led me onto the floor. "My name's Robbie! What's yours?!"  
  
"Casey! It's nice to meet you!" I yelled back as we grinned to "Oops Oh my".  
  
"Yeah wanna go to a diner down the road?!" he yelled.  
  
"Sure! Let me go tell my friends!" I said as I left him to walk back to the table.  
  
"You're done already?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, we're goin to a diner down the road," I replied.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked putting his hand on top of mine.  
  
"Sure! Don't worry bout me! Don't wait up!" I said with a smile as I walked to meet him at the door.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Let's go," I said as I held his hand. We walked along the side of the building towards the parking lot. He suddenly stopped me as we got to the corner and pushed me against the wall. "HEY!" I had pinned against the wall and placed kisses all over my shoulders and neck. "Get the fuck off me!" I struggled as he put his whole weight on me.  
  
"Come on baby! You're looking too hot to not want something like this to happen. You know you want it. You were asking for it!" he said in between kisses. He moved his hands up my shirt as I continued to struggle. He stopped and stared at me as I stared back with a look of furry on my face. He pulled his arm back and formed a fist with his hand. He brought it forward where his fist connected with my eye.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" I screamed as I covered it. I began to breathe heavily as I looked at him.  
  
"That's what you get for not cooperating with me!" he yelled as he forced his hands down my tight jeans. With all my strength I pushed him off me, turned him over, and applied my crossface on him. He some how moved out of the move and pined me to the ground where he got in my face. "Oh you like it rough, huh slut!?"  
  
"I can't believe Casey would just leave like that," Shane said.  
  
"I know, but it's her new all me attitude," Trish said as they walked all walked out of the club. I heard their voices coming towards us and struggled with the guy more.  
  
"Oh shit, I forgot my jacket," Shane said as he ran back inside.  
  
"I'll go with him," Trish said.  
  
"I'll go get the car then," Jeff said as he took off for the parking lot.  
  
"JEFF!!" I screamed.  
  
"Shut up!" Robbie yelled as he slapped my face.  
  
"Casey?!" Jeff yelled as he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"JEFF!!" I screamed louder as tears began to stream down my face.  
  
"I'm coming!!!" Jeff yelled to me as he took off towards my voice.  
  
"Oh fuck! Bitch," Robbie said as he took off. Jeff came around the corner and saw me lying on the ground. He slid down to me and propped me up on his knee.  
  
"Oh my God! Case, what happened?" he asked as he rubbed my bruised face gently.  
  
"He tried.....and he hit me......and I'm so scared!" I cried. He pulled my head into his chest and ran his hand through my hair soothingly.  
  
"Hey, Trish said you were.....getting the car. What happened?" Shane exclaimed as he put his hand on my knee.  
  
"Shane," I cried. I moved towards him and wrapped my arms around him tightly. He sat down on the ground and cradled me in his arms. Jeff rubbed my back gently as I cried into Shane's chest.  
  
"Shhh....I'm right here baby. I'm not goin anywhere's," Shane whispered as he kissed the top of my head.  
  
"What the hell's goin on?!" Matt asked running around the corner towards us.  
  
"That guy tried something with Case, she refused, she got hit, and he ran off," Jeff explained as best he could.  
  
"Oh my God! Is she okay?" Amy asked as she and Trish stood next to Matt. Matt wrapped his arm around her tightly.  
  
"Let's just get her out of here," Shane said picking me up off the ground. He carried me to the car and set me on his lap as I continued to cry.  
  
"Maybe you should keep her with you tonite. She seems to be rather attached to you right now," Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah, alright. I can do that," Shane said quietly as he continued to rub the back of my head.  
  
"I can't believe someone would do something like that," Matt said. "It takes a real asshole to take advantage of a girl."  
  
"Especially someone like Case," Jeff said.  
  
"Son of a bitch. It's a good thing I didn't see any of this goin on. I would have kicked his ass," Shane said angrily.  
  
"It's all my fault," I muttered over and over again.  
  
"What's she sayin?" Trish asked.  
  
"It sounds like she's sayin it's all her fault," Amy said.  
  
"No, she must know that it's not, right?" Jeff asked.  
  
"My fault," I said.  
  
"No, she's blamin it on herself," Shane said. Shane pulled me away from his body and raised my chin with his hand gently. "Baby, it's not your fault. No way in this world is it your fault." He slowly and cautiously kissed my lips. I kissed him right back as I felt this electric charge move through my body. He put his hands on my face gently as we sat there in a state of bliss.  
  
"Well, looks like they're back," Trish announced happily.  
  
Shane and I broke apart as a smile broke through my tears. He kissed the top of my nose and lightly brushed his hand down my slowly bruising cheek. "I love you baby," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too. I'm sorry I was such a hard headed bitch," I laughed.  
  
"You weren't. You don't have the abilities to be," Shane replied. "I missed you so much."  
  
"Me too," I said quietly as I placed my head back on his chest. I cried myself to sleep as we drove back to the hotel.  
  
"Ya know, I'm glad we're back together, but I just wish it had happened on different terms," Shane whispered as he held me in the elevator.  
  
"Just make sure she stops sayin that it's her fault," Matt said patting Shane's shoulder.  
  
"I'm gonna try my damnedest," Shane replied. Shane carried me into his room and laid me on the bed. Jeff dropped off my stuff and Shane put me in a tank top and shorts. I opened my eyes slowly as Shane started to change.  
  
"Why me?" I muttered tiredly.  
  
"Why you what baby?" Shane asked rushing to my side.  
  
"Why'd he pick me to do that to? There other girls in there dressed in worse than what I was dressed in. He told me I was askin for it because of what I was wearin. He call me a slut. He's right, isn't he?" I cried.  
  
"No, of course not. Don't ever think you're a slut cause you're not. I don't love sluts and I love you with all my heart." He kissed me deeply as he leaned over me on the bed. I rubbed my hands up and down his bare back and winced in pain slightly as my cheek continued to bruise. He pulled away from me and looked down at my face. "Am I hurting you?"  
  
"No, he's hurting me. You're making me better," I answered as I pulled him down onto me. "OW!" He pulled his head up and rolled off of me. "Okay, so maybe you're hurting me just a little bit."  
  
"We'll do this another nite, when you're better. I don't wanna rush into anything," he whispered as he picked up my hand and placed his lips softly on it.  
  
"Why are you so good to me? How is it possible that I deserve you?" I asked.  
  
"You don't. You're honestly too good for me, but you seem to be able to love me anyways and I think you for that," he replied. "And tonite, I plan to just hold you. Hold you like I've never held you before. Because that's the best I can give you right now. Just being able to protect you is the best thing in the world to me."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for loving me," I smiled. 


	60. Made My Day

A/N: Wow.....I see some of you weren't toooooo happy about Case and Shane getting back together after their two week split. I'm just not ready to split them up for good, if I even do. Sorry to those of you who were really looking for Jeff and Case to get together. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
  
I began throwing all my short and tight tops in a box I got from the local U-Hal store. Shane was the bathroom of the hotel room thinking that I was just gonna send some of my clothes home to make room for new ones. I on the other hand had other plans for them.  
  
"Whoa, are we like having a yard sale?" Amy asked as she walked into the room. I continued to throw my clothes in the box as she dug through it.  
  
"Not that I'm aware of. I'm just gettin rid of some of these clothes," I answered not once looking at her.  
  
"Oh my God! I love this top. So do you, why are you getting rid of it? Where are they all going?" she asked curiously taking out my tight black slit top with gems along the slit.  
  
"Take it." That's all I said. I started to throw in jeans when Shane came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Case, what's goin on? You love these clothes! You're like getting rid of the clothes you wear most," Shane said as he started removing all my favorites from the box.  
  
"I'm going for a new look. Those are out of style now. I'm into a new one," I replied.  
  
"And what's that? You live in Adam's sweatshirt and black cargos," Amy said.  
  
"Ames, can I have a minute with her? Alone?" Shane asked. Amy nodded and left us to be alone. "Case, what's really goin on?"  
  
"Nothing, I told you, I wanna go for a new look," I said as I turned around to face him. My hair was in my face, hiding the wounds I received three days ago. I never wore my hair any other way but down and in my face. Shane walked towards me and pushed my hair behind my ears, but I pushed his hand away and pulled my hair forward again.  
  
"No, this is wrong. Case, he damaged you." He put his hands on my arms gently and tried to look through my hair into my eyes. "It's gotten so bad that you even asked Vince for some time off. You would never do that. You love your job too much. What's it gonna take for you to realize that this wasn't your fault? You looked beautiful that nite. You didn't look like some quarter whore. Baby, listen to me, you can't let him run your life like this. Wear your clothes proudly. You deserve to be able to wear them and not feel as if you should have guys' hands all over your body."  
  
"Shane, I can't. I'm giving my clothes away and that's all there is to it," I sobbed.  
  
"Baby, please don't cry anymore," Shane said with a look of sadness in his eyes. He put his hands on either side of my face gently.  
  
"I'm not," I choked out.  
  
"I know what you do late at nite. I know that you slip into the bathroom and cry. I can hear you. I know you don't think I can, but the truth is, I do. So many times I've wanted to go in there and hold you, but I knew you'd hide your emotions from me, so I figured it better that you let it all out then."  
  
He was right. I did go in there late at nite to cry, but I wasn't by myself. Not once had I been by myself. I always called Jeff from inside the bathroom and he would come and comfort me. There was just something about having Shane be my shoulder to cry on. It just wasn't the same as Jeff's. Jeff always tried to talk me into waking Shane up instead, but I just couldn't do it. Once again I pushed my tears back while he stood in front of me. He let out an exasperated sigh and placed a kiss on the top of my head.  
  
"Please don't get rid of your clothes. Please," Shane pleaded. I shook my head at him and looked at the floor. "I love you baby. I love you so much. I'm so glad my Angel came back to me."  
  
"I love you too," I said softly as he walked away. I grabbed the room key and my cell phone and walked out of the room towards Jeff's room. I knocked on the door lightly and he quickly answered it.  
  
"Case, you gotta stop doin this," Jeff said as I broke down into tears on his shoulder. He pulled me into his room and set us both down on the bed.  
  
"I know, I'm trying to so hard! But I just can't," I cried.  
  
"Babes, none of this was your fault. You gotta stop blaming yourself," Jeff soothed.  
  
"Why is this so hard for me?" I cried.  
  
"I don't know. Is there something you're not telling me? He didn't.......he didn't rape you did he? And you have to be completely honest with me," Jeff said. I looked into his concerned green eyes and shook my head.  
  
"No, he didn't rape me. He tried, but I wouldn't let him," I said softly.  
  
"Okay, just makin sure. Honey, you gotta get better for me, for Amy and Matt's wedding, for Shane, and most importantly for you!" Jeff said.  
  
"I know, and I wanna get better. I miss the ring. I miss of all ya'll, but I can't. I just don't know what to do. The worst part is that I can't even talk to my boyfriend about this shit," I said.  
  
"Why is that? Why are you coming to me instead of talking to him?" Jeff asked as he put his hand on my knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. I let out a sigh and looked at him.  
  
"I.....I did something in Bangor," I said softly.  
  
"What? When?! We were like attached to each other the whole time," Jeff laughed.  
  
"While you, ummmm.....I......nothing. I didn't do anything," I said.  
  
"Is there something you're keeping from me?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No. Nothing at all." I stood up from the bed, kissed his cheek, and walked back to mine and Shane's room.  
  
"Hey, where'd you disappear to?" Shane asked as he stood up from the bed and walked towards me.  
  
"No place important. Can you just....hold me?" I asked as if I was embarrassed.  
  
"Come here," Shane said as he walked me to the bed. We laid down facing each other as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.  
  
  
  
"Hey, where's your girlfriend?" Chris asked Shane as they walked into the locker room together.  
  
"She's still hidin out," Shane answered.  
  
"She's still not over this whole thing?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, and I seriously don't know what to do about it," Shane replied throwing his bags on the bench.  
  
"I wish I could help man. I really do," Chris said putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Case, are you ever gonna come out of hiding?" Trish asked sitting next to my balled up body on the bench.  
  
"Eventually, I hope," I answered.  
  
"Girl, you gotta get out of this. You've got a month before you're Amy's maid of honor. And you've got the big title match against Steve for the heavy weight title," Trish said.  
  
"I know Trish!" I snapped.  
  
"Sorry, just tryin to help," she said walking away.  
  
"I'm gonna go walk around a bit," I said as I got up off the bench. I stuck my hands in the front pouch of the sweatshirt and walked down the hall slowly.  
  
"CASE!!" There was a yell behind me and arms wrapped instantly around my waist. I shuddered and tried to pull away, but they moved with me. "What's the matter kiddo?"  
  
"Adam?" I asked not wanting to look at the person. They stopped me in the middle of the hall and turned me so I faced them.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked in a hurtful tone. I looked up at him, my eyes red and with bags under them.  
  
"Hi," I said as I shook slightly in fear.  
  
"Whoa, what's the matter?" he asked curiously pulling me into his body tightly. I pushed him and he looked at me worriedly. "Casey, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing," I said softly.  
  
"What's goin on? This isn't like you," he said.  
  
"I said nothing!" I exclaimed firmly.  
  
"Don't get mad at me for bein worried about you," Adam said angrily.  
  
"Ummm.....Adam, can I speak with you?" Jay asked as he passed us quickly. Adam ran after him as I turned to go in the other direction.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Adam asked as he caught up to Jay.  
  
"Hey, it's great to see you man. Ummm, there's somethings that happened to Case that you should know about," Jay said.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Adam asked.  
  
"She went to a club and left with some dude. They were gonna go to a diner for some food, but he like attacked her and tried to rape her," Jay explained. "She has a bruised cheek and a black eye from it still. It's been like 4 days since this all happened and they're still clear as day. She's not doin to well with a lot of things. She asked Vince for a week or so off."  
  
"My God! Does Mark know?" Adam asked.  
  
"No, he doesn't. I don't even think Gil knows. She hasn't told anyone. Shane, Trish, Matt, Jeff, and Amy were telling us all so we could watch out for her a little. Vince wouldn't know if it wasn't for Stephanie. She just can't get over it. I guess she's blaming herself for it," Jay said.  
  
"Poor kid. No wonder she acted the way she did. She's kinda sketchy with men, huh?" Adam asked.  
  
"It seems that way. She's attached to Jeff and Shane right now. They're the only ones that I ever see that are allowed to touch her," Jay answered.  
  
"Well, Mark should be here soon. He said he was gonna visit her today," Adam said.  
  
"I think that'll be good for her. How's he doin?" Jay asked.  
  
"He's alright. He misses her to death though," Adam responded.  
  
"Yeah, I can imagine. They were really close," Jay said as they walked into the locker room together.  
  
"Amy, have you seen Casey?" Mark asked as he walked down towards her.  
  
"Oh, hey Mark! Umm, she maybe in the Diva's locker room. I'm not positive though," she answered.  
  
"Thanks, if you see her tell her I'm around," Mark smiled. Amy nodded and he walked off towards the locker room. He knocked on the door and when he heard no answer he took it upon himself to just walk in. He looked around the room and went to walk out when he didn't see anyone, but then noticed a pile of person curled up on the floor watching the monitor. "Darlin?"  
  
I looked up at him and a huge smile grew on my face. I jumped up and ran at him full speed. He caught me and lifted me into his large arms. "Daddy!" I exclaimed happily.  
  
"How are ya doin?" he asked after kissing my cheek softly.  
  
I cleared my throat and looked at him with my head down. "Alright," I answered as I dropped to my feet.  
  
"You don't sound it. And why aren't you looking at me?" he asked raising my head with his hand. "What the hell happened to you?! I never saw you get hurt. Did this happen at a house show?"  
  
"No," I answered.  
  
"Oh, your mom didn't do this did she?!" Mark asked getting enraged.  
  
"No, she didn't. That's done and over with. She didn't hurt me at all from that," I answered.  
  
"Then what happened," he demanded as he sat on the bench. He pulled me towards him and placed me on his knee as if I were 6 years old with little pigtails and overalls or something.  
  
"We all went to a club one nite. And of course you heard that Shane and I had broken up, right?" I asked.  
  
"No, I hadn't heard that. Did he hurt you?!" he asked.  
  
"No......it was kinda mutual," I answered.  
  
"Alright then. Continue with your story."  
  
"Okay, well, we went to the club and I was dancing with this one guy. He asked me if I wanted to go to a diner with him and I said yeah sure. So, we start for the diner and......" I couldn't finish. I just broke down into tears. He wrapped his arms around me tightly as I put my head on his chest.  
  
"He raped you didn't he?" he asked.  
  
"No......he tried, but I fought. So he punched and slapped me," I cried.  
  
"Oh Darlin. It's okay. Just let it all out," he soothed as he rubbed my head and back gently. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it was a long time. I eventually ran out of tears and looked up at him.  
  
"Why weren't you there?" I whispered.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You're my Dad. You should have been there," I said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry Case. You know that I would have killed him if I was there."  
  
"You weren't there when I needed you," I said.  
  
"I wish I could have been there. I really do. You know that I would have done anything to protect you."  
  
"But you couldn't cause you weren't there!" I yelled angrily.  
  
"Don't raise your voice at me!" Mark yelled. I jumped off his knee in fright and backed into the wall. "Oh, I'm sorry darlin. I really am."  
  
"I'm sorry. I know it wasn't your fault. I don't even know why I'm yelling at you about it. I guess I'm tryin to take the blame off me and put it on someone else," I apologized.  
  
"Why are you blaming yourself?"  
  
"Cause if I hadn't been wearin what I was wearin, it wouldn't have happened."  
  
"Now you listen to me! It is in now way your fault! And I will not tolerate you doing that to yourself! Get that out of your head right now! It's his doing and not yours!" he yelled. "Do you understand me?!"  
  
"Yes, I understand."  
  
"Now, why are you wearin that big baggy sweatshirt instead of this nice tank top that I got for you?" he asked as he pulled out a dark blue sparkly muscle tee.  
  
"I can't wear something like that," I replied softly.  
  
"Yes you can!! Now go put it on so you can walk out there with your stable!" he ordered with a smile. I laughed at him and took it out of his hands. I walked into the back and sighed deeply as I pulled it on. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. And I look hella good!" I laughed at myself as I walked out.  
  
"Now that's more like it," he said as he pulled me into a hug. "Go on and get out there!"  
  
I ran out of the room and down the hall. I ran past Paul's locker room and stopped short. I walked backwards and stood in front of it for a little while. "Hmmmm......well, I am back to my old self again," I said devilishly. I opened the door and heard the shower running. I quickly grabbed his bag as he walked out of the shower with his towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Case?!" he exclaimed as I looked back at him with a smile. I ran down the hall with him right on my heels. "CASEY!!! GIVE ME BACK MY STUFF!"  
  
"Hey guys!" I yelled as I ran by Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Trish, and Adam.  
  
"Did Case just run by here in a tank top?" Matt asked.  
  
"With Paul's stuff?" Amy asked.  
  
"Was she smiling?!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"SHE'S BACK!!!!" they all exclaimed happily as they ran after us.  
  
"I'm gonna get you back Case!!!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Maybe, but seeing you run down this hall in a towel sure as hell makes my day!" I yelled back. I hit a dead end and backed into the wall, laughing, as Paul stopped in front of me trying his hardest to hold on to the white fuzzy towel.  
  
"I'm gonna get you back!" Paul said as he ripped his bag out of my hands. He walked away shaking his head as the others ran up to me.  
  
"Are you back?" Trish asked.  
  
"I sure as hell am! Thanks to Dad!" I laughed happily.  
  
"It's great to see you smile again kiddo," Matt smiled.  
  
"It's great TO smile again!" I said.  
  
"I love you," Shane said kissing me deeply.  
  
"AWWWWWE!!" everyone else said.  
  
"Shut up!" Shane and I laughed.  
  
"I like that shirt Case. Can I have that one too?" Amy asked.  
  
"No, and whatever else you may have taken from me, I want back please," I smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you're back!" Amy said putting her arm around my shoulders as she led me down the hall. 


	61. Gasp

A/N: Alright......I'm still pissed that the chapter is gone, but I'm gonna try my best to remember what I can and to make as good! I just hope it's up to where I want it in my standards meter. I mean the other wasn't the best.......but it was still pretty damn good. I apologize for makin ya'll wait so long for it!  
  
  
  
"Do we look hot or what?!" Trish exclaimed as she stared at herself in the full length mirror that was set up in the large hotel room. I laughed as I walked up behind her and looked at myself.  
  
"We do look pretty damn hot," I said as I fixed the single strap on the dress on the silver bride's maid's dress I had picked for us to wear. They had a single strap that went over our right shoulders and crossed down the back to the left. They were straight with a little train on the skirt and they sparkled in the light. Trish smiled at me as Nora walked up behind us trying to fix her shoes.  
  
"I truly hate these things!" she yelled as she sat down on the bed exhaustedly. Trish giggled and walked over to her to help her strap up her clear heels.  
  
"CASEY!!!" Amy screamed from the bathroom. "I NEED YOU!!"  
  
"Duty calls," I joked as I walked into the bathroom. Amy sat in the middle of the bathroom in her underwear, rocking back and forth. "Come on Ames. We're gonna be late if you don't get a move on."  
  
"I can't do this, Case! I seriously don't think I can marry him," she said as she looked up at me.  
  
"Amy, this is just nerves. You've got butterflies. Of course you can marry him. You two love each other. It's gonna be okay," I said as I pulled her to her feet.  
  
"No, Case. I don't think it is just nerves. I can barely breathe and my legs feel so weak. I can barely stand," she said as I helped her step into her strapless ivory dress.  
  
"You can do it. You want to do it. It is just nerves. They'll all go away after you have that first kiss as a married couple." I zipped up her dress and fluffed out the skirt a little bit. I straightened the tiara that sat amongst her curls of bright red hair.  
  
"Really? You think it'll disappear?"  
  
"Of course! I know it will," I smiled.  
  
"Oh, I have something for you," she said as she turned to her bag.  
  
"Ames, you already got me this beautiful silver bracelet. I don't need anything else."  
  
"That was a wedding party gift from Matt and I. This is just from me. A thanks for being my maid of honor," she said as she handed me a black velvet box. Inside was a silver toe ring that had Lil' Sis engraved on it.  
  
"Thank you Ames. It's beautiful." I hugged her tightly and then slipped it on my toe. I smiled at her and pulled her out of the bathroom.  
  
"Are we ready?" Nora asked.  
  
"No, but it's now or never right? The first kiss as a married couple, that's what I'm shooting for," Amy said as we all walked down to the lobby together.  
  
"See, there's our limo. You can do it Ames," I whispered as she gripped my hand tightly. We climbed into the black limo and headed to a small church in Raleigh.  
  
"Are you nervous about your songs, Case?" Nora asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it's no different than standing in the middle of the ring talking, right?" I asked with a laugh.  
  
"It'll be easier cause you'll have Jeff singing with you," Trish said.  
  
"I wish you two would have told us what and when you were singing. This is really nerve racking," Amy said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry. It's nothing bad. You'll find out soon enough," I said.  
  
"It's about damn time you guys got here!" Shannon exclaimed running out to greet us in the lobby.  
  
"Well, hello to you too Shan," Trish laughed.  
  
"Matt's goin crazy in there. He thinks you stood him up, Ames," Shannon said. "He's sitting on the steps with his head in his hands. He's all worried."  
  
"Awe, poor Matty," I laughed as I peeked into the room. Shannon was right, he was sitting on the bottom step, with his head in his hands, shaking it slightly.  
  
"By the way, you girls look beautiful. Especially you Amy," Shannon said kissing her cheek.  
  
"Thanks," she replied as he father walked over to her. He kissed her cheek and the tears started to flow down her cheek. I rolled my eyes at her as the ever traditional "Greensleeves" began to play. Nora slowly started the walk down the isle with Trish close behind. I took a deep breath and began my walk down as well. I gave everyone a smile and Matt a reassuring nod as he looked at me pleadingly. He gave me a large smile as "Here Comes the Bride" started. Everyone stood and looked towards the entrance as Amy made her tearful way down the isle. Her father released her and she grabbed Matt's hand tightly, starting the beginning of the ceremony.  
  
During the ceremony, my focus was mostly on the songs that Jeff and I would be singing together. I was hoping I wouldn't forget the words, or the part I was supposed to jump in on. I glanced over at Trish as she sobbed her way through the ceremony, Nora doing a similar action. I looked over at Jeff and he looked back at me, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Now, the Amy's maid of honor, Casey, and Matt's best man and brother, Jeff, would like to sing a song to the couple." I took a deep breath and handed my bouquet to Trish. Jeff took my hand as I stood and we walked up the couple of steps to a microphone. Amy and Matt sat on a bench next to us as Jeff nodded for the music to start.  
  
"Our bed we live, our bed we sleep  
  
Making love and I become you  
  
Flesh is warm with naked feet  
  
Stabbing thorns and you become me  
  
Oh, I'd beg for you. Oh, you know I'll beg for you."  
  
Jeff began the song with a solo on the first verse and I joined him on the chorus.  
  
"Pick a song and sing a yellow nectarine  
  
Take a bath, I'll drink the water that you leave  
  
If you should die before me  
  
Ask if you can bring a friend  
  
Pick a flower, hold your breath  
  
And drift away..."  
  
Now it was my turn to shine as we went into the second verse.  
  
"She holds my hand we share a laugh,  
  
Slipping orange blossom breezes  
  
Love is still and sweat remains  
  
A cherished gift unselfish feeling...  
  
Oh, I'd beg for you. Oh, you know I'll beg for you."  
  
"Pick a song and sing a yellow nectarine  
  
Take a bath, I'll drink the water that you leave  
  
If you should die before me  
  
Ask if you can bring a friend  
  
Pick a flower, hold your breath  
  
And drift away..."  
  
I smiled over at Jeff as we prepared for the last verse together. He took my hand and held it tightly. I sighed deeply as we began to sing.  
  
"She tells me things, I listen well  
  
Drink the wine and save the water  
  
Skin is smooth, I steal a glance  
  
Dragon flies "er" gliding over...  
  
Oh, I'll beg for you. Oh, you know I'll beg for you."  
  
"Pick a song and sing a yellow nectarine  
  
Take a bath, I'll drink the water that you leave  
  
If you should die before me  
  
Ask if you can bring a friend  
  
Pick a flower, hold your breath  
  
And drift away..."  
  
As the song ended I looked over at Matt and Amy. Both of them had tears streaming lightly down their faces. Everyone stood and applauded as Jeff and I bowed. We walked down the steps together and took our seats.  
  
"Today, on September 13, 2003, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Hardy! You may now kiss the bride!" Everyone stood and applauded as Matt grabbed Amy's face in her hands and kissed her passionately. They walked down the isle together. Once out of sight, Jeff and I followed.  
  
"You sounded great up there," Jeff complimented.  
  
"Thanks you too. Now I just have the next song to worry about," I laughed as Trish and Shane followed us with Nora and Shannon close behind.  
  
"Thank you so much for that song," Amy said to me as she pulled me into a tight hug.  
  
"No problem. We love you guys and it was just something small that we could do," I replied.  
  
"Come on Mrs. Hardy, God I love the sound of that," Matt laughed. "We have photos to do!"  
  
We all gathered in the garden area of the church and did the wedding pictures. After that, the wedding party gathered into a limo, while Matt and Amy got their own. We drove off to the wedding reception and waited in the lobby to be introduced.  
  
"I'd like to present to you, the wedding party. First up we have Nora Greenwald and Shannon Moore!" They walked into the room arm in arm and sat in their seats at the head table as Trish and Shane moved up. "Next I'd like to introduce Trish Stratigius and Shane Helms!" They too found their seats as Jeff and I moved up in the line. "Now, the maid of honor Casey Piniarski and best man and Matt's brother, Jeff Hardy!" Jeff and I walked in and went straight over to the dj where he gave us both a microphone. "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The newly weds, Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Hardy!" Matt and Amy walked in and towards the dance floor. "They'll have their customary first dance to a song sung by Jeff and Casey." We smiled at them as they got situated. The music started and we began to sing together.  
  
"Look into my eyes - you will see  
  
What you mean to me  
  
Search your heart - search your soul  
  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
  
You know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you."  
  
"Look into my heart - you will find  
  
There's nothin' there to hide  
  
Take me as I am - take my life  
  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
  
Ya know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you."  
  
Jeff stopped singing and stepped back. I looked at him with confusion and he just smiled. I shook my head and focused on the music as I continued the song by myself.  
  
"There's no love - like your love  
  
And no other - could give more love  
  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
  
All the time - all the way."  
  
Jeff moved back next to me and we finished the song together.  
  
"Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you  
  
Ya know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you."  
  
"Oh my God! That was great you guys!" Amy said giving us both a hug as the four of us went to the table to start on a salad.  
  
"Why didn't you warn me that you were gonna do that to me?! I almost had a heart attack," I said elbowing Jeff in the stomach.  
  
"You just sounded so good that I thought you deserved a little spotlight," Jeff said softly.  
  
"Thanks," I replied with a meek smile.  
  
"That's my girl, the song bird!" Shane laughed. I rolled my eyes as the dj stopped the music.  
  
"Alright, the time has come for the bride and her father to have their dance. And the song is "My Girl" by the Temptations picked out by Casey," the dj announced as everyone cleared the floor for them. Matt stood off to the side of the floor and watched. I walked over to him and smiled up at him as he wrapped his arm around my waist and placed a kiss on the top of my head.  
  
"Thank you for the songs. You guys did really well with them," Matt said.  
  
"No problem. It was fun," I answered.  
  
"Ya know, it's times like this when I really wish I had my mother. She should have been here for this. I bet you would have picked an awesome song, huh?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, "A Song For Mama" by Boyz II Men," I replied. "But ya know what, she is here. She's always with you. As long as you're thinking of her and as long as you have her in your heart, she'll be there. And I'm sure she's looking down on you and is proud of what you've become."  
  
"You always seem to know the right things to say. Thanks Kiddo," he said.  
  
"No problem......MATTY!" I laughed as I walked away.  
  
The party continued and we all did a lot of dancing. During "You Can't Touch This", I witnessed the most frightening thing ever imaginable, two white boys trying to breakdance. Jeff and Matt should not be breakdancing.......ever! But it was funny to watch and good to see.  
  
"Could we have the whole wedding party on the floor for the wedding party dance?" the dj announced. I walked onto the dance floor with Shane, but moved right to Jeff. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist and pulled me close to his body. We began to dance to "Whenever You Call" by Mariah Carey and I rested my head on his shoulder, breathing in his unusual but awesome smell of mixed cologne. I closed my eyes as we danced and just moved to the beat of the music.  
  
"You look beautiful," Jeff said. I looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Thanks you too," I said as he laughed. "I mean you look handsome. Ya know what I meant!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. God, I can't believe my brother's married now. That's so weird," he said with a sigh. "I just hope I get there some day."  
  
"Jeff, you will. You just have to find that right girl," I said. "And when you do, I had better be invited mister!"  
  
"If I have anything to say about it, you'll be in it!" I looked at him with a shocked look and he laughed. "As a bride's maid of course."  
  
"Of course," I repeated as I placed my head back on his shoulder.  
  
After the song, Matt and Amy cut the cake, and Matt was very good and didn't shove it in her face. But I can't say that Matt didn't get some on his. Jeff decided he'd use his piece as a foundation for Matt's face. Matt was not too impressed, but it was funny watchin him chase Jeff around the room.  
  
"All the single ladies please head out to this corner of the dance floor. Amy's ready to toss her bouquet," the dj announced as he walked around to the front of his booth.  
  
"Come on Case!" Trish exclaimed as she tried to drag me with her.  
  
"No, I'm not single, I've got my Shane right here," I said holding onto his arm.  
  
"But you're not married yet so get your ass out there!" she laughed.  
  
"Go ahead. Ya know what they say, if you catch the bouquet, then you're the next to get married. And whoever catches the garter belt will be marrying you. So, I'll, with fingers crossed, catch the garter. You just have to worry about the flowers," Shane said kissing my lips softly. Trish pulled me out with her and I went straight for the back, behind all the other girls. Amy stood back to us and threw her arms over her head. I watched as the flowers flew out of her hands and through air, over all the girls heads. Instinctively, I jumped up and grabbed it out of the air. I guarded it protectively, as if I were a football player running the ball in for a touch down. Once everyone settled down I was free to move around. I walked towards Shane smiling and he wrapped me up in a hug.  
  
"You had better be catchin that garter belt!" I laughed. He laughed at me as him and the rest of the single men stood where we had once stood. Jeff stood off to the side, looking as if he wanted to shoot himself. I gave him a small smile and smiled back as Matt tossed the garter belt. Miraculously, the garter hit Jeff's forehead and it fell right into his hands. Everyone ran over to congratulate Jeff except for Shane he glared at him. Jeff looked completely embarrassed as everyone patted his back.  
  
"Alright. Now we all know the way this works. The guy that catches the garter belt is supposed to put it on the leg of the girl that catches the bouquet. Then they're destined to be married. Well, Jeff, Casey, there's a chair in the middle of the floor with your names on it!" the dj said. I walked to the chair and stared at Jeff with a little smile. He gave me a shrug as I sat in the chair. "Okay, Jeff, just slide it on up her leg."  
  
"I'm sorry," Jeff said quietly as he slowly slid the small ring of fabric up my leg. I placed my hands on his shoulders as he gently slid his hands up my leg. I sighed deeply as I felt them touch my thigh. He stopped moving the fabric, but moved his hand up slightly more as I let out a quiet gasp. He quickly removed his hands and looked at me.  
  
"Alright, now it's been requested that you two share a dance. So, come on, get on up. Everyone, I'd like to present to you, possibly the future Mr. and Mrs. Jeffrey Hardy!" the dj said as he walked behind his booth.  
  
Jeff took my hands and pulled me to my feet. Like during the wedding party dance, I wrapped my arms around his neck and place my head on his chest. I felt very comfortable as the song began.  
  
"Maybe it's intuition  
  
But some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instant  
  
and there it goes  
  
I think I've found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound more than  
  
a little crazy but I believe."  
  
"I'm sorry that I caught the thing. I really didn't want to," Jeff whispered to me.  
  
"I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life."  
  
"That's okay. Ya know, it's not like you could have really helped it," I replied.  
  
"This is kinda weird though, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah it is, it's almost like they planned it this way," I laughed.  
  
"I was just thinking that. I mean look at Matt and Amy. They look absolutely happy that we're doin this," Jeff laughed.  
  
"I know, all I hear from her is about how you and I should hook up," I said.  
  
"There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
only this sense of completion  
  
and in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
I'm searching for  
  
I think I found my way home  
  
I know that it might sound more than  
  
a little crazy but I believe."  
  
"This had to have been their little creation," Jeff decided.  
  
"Ya wanna hear the worst part?" I asked with a laugh. He nodded and I continued. "I picked out the song for this dance."  
  
"Oh man! You didn't!" Jeff laughed. I chuckled as I nodded my head on his chest.  
  
"I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life."  
  
"Case, I have to be honest with you. I'm not hating this," Jeff said.  
  
"Me either," I sighed softly.  
  
"A thousand angels dance around you  
  
I am complete now that I found you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life."  
  
"Thanks for the dance," I said as I looked into his eyes. He moved his head towards mine and placed his soft lips on mine. The kiss was nothing. Just another kiss, like we do for the show. There was nothing spectacular about it. I walked away from him and into Shane's arms. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Shane said in almost a shocked tone.  
  
"Why do you sound so shocked?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm just a little upset that that wasn't my hand up your dress," he answered.  
  
"Well, later on, that could," I said wiggling my eyebrows.  
  
"Can we leave now!?" Shane exclaimed in a squeak.  
  
"I don't think that would be very nice. I'm sure you can wait just a little while," I laughed.  
  
About an hour later, we were on the floor for the last dance of the nite. The most romantic song, in my mind, played. It was chosen by me, once again, "Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers. Shane and I got lost in the moment as we moved to the music together. We continued to dance even after the song was over.  
  
"Are you two comin out to say goodbye to Amy and Matt?!" Trish asked as she and Tim walked up to us. I looked at her and smiled as I realized that the song had ended.  
  
"They're leaving already?!" I asked as I grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him outside with me, just in time to see them drive off for the airport in their limo.  
  
"Guess we'll just have to see em when they get back. Now, onto what we discussed earlier," Shane said as he ran off towards the car, dragging me with him. I laughed as we jumped into his car and drove off for his house.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, there it finally is! About damn freakin time! The pain in the ass wedding is finally over. This thing has caused me more problems! UGH!! Plannin Amy and Matt's wedding is more frustrating and stressful than planning my best friend's wedding! Lol It's so stressful bein a maid of honor AND the "wedding planner". Lol But I love you anyways JESSY! Lol Ummm......I own none of the songs, although if I did, I'd be one rich chick! Lol Ummm.......OH!! Thanks for the help with choosing the dresses. Here's the link if ya all wanna see what one's I chose. http://www.drahoshcreations.com/prompage/pr2/pr5/93128/93128.html  
  
http://www.ladyroibridals.com/s8381/front.html  
  
So, there they are!! Hope ya'll enjoyed the wedding!!!! 


	62. Heel

"I haven't gone out on RAW for a long time," I said as I laced up my boots. "I'm kinda nervous."  
  
"Yeah, it's been a while for ya, huh?" Trish said as she placed a cowboy hat on her head.  
  
"I hated bein stuck on Heat. Like no one cared that we were still workin our asses off out there," I said with a sigh.  
  
"How hard is it gonna be for you to turn heel?" Nora asked.  
  
"How hard was it for you?!" I laughed.  
  
"It was pretty tough," she said seriously.  
  
"Oh, I was kinda jokin. Now I'm really nervous!" I said freaking out.  
  
"You'll be fine," Trish said.  
  
"I hope so." I blew out a deep breath and stood.  
  
"Good luck trying to kick my ass," Amy laughed as she walked up next to me.  
  
"Oh believe me, you won't know what hit you!" I laughed as we walked towards the guys' locker room together. I walked in as Amy rolled her eyes.  
  
"You really have an issue with knocking don't you?" Amy asked.  
  
"They're used to it!" I exclaimed. She shook her head at me as Matt and Jeff walked up to us. "Are we ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, is Victoria out there already?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's doin her little spiel in the ring," Amy answered as we walked down the hall.  
  
"I can't believe you're gonna turn on us!" Jeff said wrapping his arms around my waist tightly.  
  
"I know! It's gonna be a big change from what I'm used to!" I laughed as we stood behind the curtain and waited.  
  
"So, Lita, if you think you can handle this, then come on out here! And bring your little friends with you! My baby will take care of them!" Victoria yelled as our music hit. And for the last time as a part of Team Extreme, I ran down the ramp. Amy slid into the ring and attacked her with a forearm to head. Jeff, Matt, and I stood next to the ring and cheered her on. Steven walked over to us and hit Jeff with a chair and went to take out Matt, but Matt ripped it out of his hands and hit him with it instead. I stood back and watched the chaos. I gave off an evil smile as Jeff looked up at me for help from the floor. I shrugged and looked up at the match between Victoria and Lita. Lita was capitalizing big time, and I knew I had to stop it. I screamed and pointed at the brawl that was goin on around the ring and the ref slid out to try and stop it. I quickly jumped up on the apron and climbed to the top of the post. Victoria saw me and we nodded at each other as she moved Lita closer to me. I jumped off and brought Lita down in a hurricanrana. I quickly locked her into Halo's Ring and Lita began to tap her little heart out. I pushed her face into the mat as I heard the ref climb back into the ring. I stood up and backed away as he threatened to call the match on DQ. I slid out of the ring and stood next to Richards as Victoria pulled Lita into the Widow's Peak. The both of us slid into the ring to congratulate her as the ref raised her hand in the air. Lita looked up at me from the mat as Jeff and Matt rushed to her side. I gave them an evil grin and left with the two "psychos".  
  
"Angel, would you please comment on what you just did out there?!" Terri asked as she ran up to me. I let out an evil laugh and smiled.  
  
"What can I say?!" I laughed.  
  
"Back here you're described as an angel. I mean that is your name as well, but even your actions. You've never done anything remotely wrong or bad. But that was just horrible!" Terri said.  
  
"Let me ask you a question, if I wasn't an Angel, would I have been able to get away with THAT?!" I shook my head as I continued to laugh at her.  
  
"But that was your best friend that you just turned on."  
  
"I'm just an angel in disguise if people can't realize that, then that's too bad. Cause they're about to see how bad I can get!" I stormed off with Steven and Victoria right behind me.  
  
"Shane! Did you just see what that bitch just did to me?!" Lita yelled as he walked into the GM's office.  
  
"Yes Lita, I'm fully aware of what she just did," he answered.  
  
"Well, what do you plan to do about it?!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Shane asked calmly.  
  
"Suspend her! Fire her! I don't really care!" Lita said.  
  
"I can't do that to her!" he said raising his voice slightly.  
  
"Of course you can! You're a McMahon! You have the power to do anything! You're the almighty giant killer, Shane-O'Mac!" Lita said.  
  
"I am not going to suspend one of my top Divas for something like that!" he said flatly.  
  
"Shane, I'm one of your top divas as well. If you don't do something to punish her, then I quit and I'm taking the women's belt with me!" Lita yelled.  
  
"You want her punished?" Shane asked as Lita nodded. "Then you punish her. I'm making a match for No Mercy in two weeks. You, Lita, against Mystic Angel for the women's belt."  
  
"I'm not putting my belt on the line!" she yelled.  
  
"Either you do it, or you will be suspended.........INDEFINITELY!" Shane threatened.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it. But if one of her new friends come out, I want her disqualified," Lita said.  
  
"Very well then. But the same goes for you Lita." Lita nodded at him and left the office with Matt and Jeff right behind her.  
  
"How does it feel to be a heel?" Victoria asked me as she dried her hair.  
  
"It was really hard for me to try and hurt Amy. Cause I've been partners with her for so long. And now all of a sudden she's my enemy. It's really different," I answered.  
  
"You get used to it," she laughed.  
  
"You really hit that crossface tonite," Amy said rubbing her neck.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't even gonna do it cause of your neck to begin with, but when you told me it was okay in practice this morning, I thought you'd be prepared for the pain," I said.  
  
"It's okay. It might hurt like hell, but it looked good," she smiled.  
  
"It'll be good to have that women's title belt around my waist again," I joked as Amy and I walked out of the locker room together.  
  
"Oh, you are so not getting this belt!" she laughed.  
  
  
  
"It looks to be an exciting nite tonite here at No Mercy! One of the major matches tonite has to do with two best friends battling it out for the women's title," King said.  
  
"What do you think about this new leaf that Angel has turned over? She's now hanging around the psychos of the business," JR said.  
  
"Like she said JR, she's just an angel in disguise," King joked.  
  
I stood back in anticipation for my new music to hit. I cracked my neck a couple times and shook out my body. I pushed down my cargos a little bit and let out a sigh as the speaking in the beginning of the song started.  
  
"Resurrection ........is for those...........who didn't get it right - the first time.........eternal salvation suffers from inflation!!" My blue and silver pyro fell down onto the stage in a rain like form as the arena went dark. I stood in the middle of the stage as blue, purple, red, and silver lights focused on the stage and ring. The lights on the side of the ramp were like strobes, flashing blue, purple, silver, and red. "Sinner!" The pyro stopped from falling as the lyrics started.  
  
"Say what u need to save your soul  
  
But don't fuck with me - I'm losing control  
  
I'm so tired of this - so sick of u  
  
My tongue is battered & bruised from all these attitudes  
  
(sinner)"  
  
I began walking down the ramp, stopping to give the fans dirty looks as I passed them. They held out their hands at me and I just laughed.  
  
"So teach me the magic of your sacred pomes  
  
Conjuring a voice of signs & omens  
  
Prophecies guide the breeze  
  
With syllables symbols breed  
  
Behind the eyes we climb the vine  
  
To sacrifice our wounded minds  
  
In soft word trances seek insanity  
  
I can't save u cause I hate me"  
  
"Now entering the ring from Cameron, North Carolina, MYSTIC ANGEL!!!" I slid into the ring and jumped onto the posts. I rolled my eyes at each person as I jumped down and walked slowly to the middle of the ring.  
  
"The lord is my weapon - I shall shoot pawns  
  
Women is a devil - (your) GOD IS A FRAUD  
  
Everyone u knew - everything you've ever done  
  
Suffer for your freedom - RISE & OVERCOME  
  
(sinner!)"  
  
I stood in front of Lita and began to laugh. She backed away a bit and raised an eyebrow. I walked towards her and pushed her on the mat. I pounced on her and began punching her face as the ref signaled for the bell. He pulled me off of her and I just shrugged as I gave her room and time to stand. Once she did, I ran at her and clotheslined her. She landed in the same place she had been before, but this time I pulled her up and whipped her into the ropes. I jumped up and pulled her down in a head scissors. I stared down at her before turning back to her and doing a back flip onto her. She rolled out of the way and pulled me up by my hair. She started delivering chops to my chest, pushing me into the turnbuckle. She brought her leg up and placed her feet on my throat, putting slight pressure on it. The ref pulled her off me and she backed away from. She turned towards me and started to run at me, but I jumped up onto the top turnbuckle and brought her down in a tornado DDT. I quickly went to the ropes and tried for a lion sault, but again she moved out of the way. She pulled me up to my feet and into a snap suplex. She bounced off the ropes and did a baseball slide into my back. She quickly went for the cover, but I punched out during the 2 count. I crawled to my feet just to have Lita bring me back down in a scoop slam. She went up for a moonsault, but I quickly stood and ran to the turnbuckle. I climbed up and brought her down in a superplex. I went up for Halo's Twist. I saw her move as I flew through the air and I landed right on my hand. I heard a crack as a sharp pain went through my arm.  
  
"Case, you alright?" she asked as she climbed on me for the cover.  
  
"I think I broke my wrist. Keep goin," I said as I kicked out. She pulled me up and whipped me into the ropes. When I came back, she leap frogged me, and when I ran back at her I did a drop kick into her chest. I quickly tried for the cover but she punched out on 2. I stood up and pulled her with me. I pushed her into the ropes and she backed up slowly. She spun around just in time for me to run at her in a spear position. I speared her to the mat and went for the cover once again.  
  
"You got it Case," she whispered to me. I cocked my head to the side as "Sacrilege" sounded through the arena. I stood slowly as the ref handed me the women's belt and raised my arm in the air. The crowd was fantastic with me winning.  
  
"And here is your winner, the new WWE women's champion, MYSTIC ANGEL!!!" I smiled down at Lita and began to laugh as I slid out of the ring, favoring my hand. I walked up the ramp and backstage to be greeted by Shane and Jeff.  
  
"Excellent match baby," Shane said kissing my cheek.  
  
"Thanks," I said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Case, are you alright?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I think I might have broken my wrist," I replied with a painful smile.  
  
"What? How?" Shane asked.  
  
"On that Halo's Twist. I landed with it flat on the mat," I said as I winced in pain.  
  
"Come on, let's go see Nick," Shane said as he led me to the trainer's room.  
  
  
  
"This mother fuckin thing. I can't believe I broke it," I cried as I laid down on the hotel bed face first.  
  
"Yeah, you're out babe. Out for awhile," Shane said sadly.  
  
"I guess I go home, huh?" I asked as he sat next to me. He rubbed my back gently and nodded.  
  
"Might as well. Unless they want to do something with your injury, but I don't see that happening," Shane replied.  
  
"This sucks! I finally get a belt after two months of not even having a title match with anyone and I break my damn wrist! I can't even defend my title for what? 6 months at least," I said.  
  
"Maybe sooner if you don't do anything bad to it. Unfortunately Vince is not gonna let you wrestle with it broken," Shane said.  
  
"I know. Gees, I'm such a freakin klutz," I exclaimed.  
  
"Just get some sleep baby. You'll at least be on RAW tomorrow nite to make an announcement of some kind. I love you," he said as he kissed the back of my neck.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll!! It's shameless plug time! Lol Me and another totally excellent author have started a collab story. So if ya'll would run over there, read, and review, it would be greatly appreciated. It's my first collab work and I'm pretty happy with how it's turning out. It's written by me and GoddessInBondage. It's about the two of us who are indy wrestlers and get to wrestle with Shane and Jeff. Plus there will be other appearances by other wrestlers later in the story, I'm sure of it. It's called Questioning Midnite. So please let us know what ya think of it!!! Thanks ya'll!!! 


	63. Bitch

A/N: Okay, someone asked what the new song is that Casey's comin out to. Well, it's hard rock so be prepared to get your ears rocked off! Lol It's by Otep and called "Sacrilege". She's one of my favorite artists lately and I mentioned her before. Another good song by her is "Blood Pig" and "Possession". Ummm........I guess that's it! Now onto the chapter!  
  
  
  
"What are we gonna do about you?" Chris laughed as he saw me walk down the hall of the arena.  
  
"Christopher, shut up. I'm not in the mood!" I said angrily.  
  
"Oooo, feisty!" he laughed. I gave him a death glare that made him stop laughing and walk in the opposite direction.  
  
"Chill Case, it's just a broken wrist," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're also not a WWE champion that can't defend their title cause of a fuckin injury, Matthew!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Man, she needs to cheer up," Matt whispered to Jeff and Amy.  
  
"I know. She's been kinda bitchy all day. Good thing she's goin home, otherwise I may have to kick her ass," Amy laughed.  
  
"Hey, you'd be upset too if you couldn't wrestle because of something so stupid as a broken wrist," Jeff pointed out in defense.  
  
"You forget who you're talking to. I was out for a year because of my damn neck. Out of any of us, I think I know the best how it feels to not be able to do something," Amy said.  
  
"Well, I'm goin home with her for the rest of the week. So maybe I can help her feel a little better," Jeff said with a sigh.  
  
"Hey, Case, why don't you work on your room in the house? Ya know, painting it, getting the rug, the furniture, and decorating it to how you want it," Matt suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could do that," I said quietly. "I have nothing else to do."  
  
"I'll help you until I have to leave on Sunday," Jeff smiled. I gave him a warm smile and nodded.  
  
"That'd be great," I replied.  
  
"Go to the furniture store that we've been goin to. They're really great you can just put your stuff on the bill," Amy offered.  
  
"No, I'll pay for the stuff myself. I don't want you guys using your money on me," I said.  
  
"Why not do half and half? You pay for the paint, the rug, and any little decorations. And we'll pay for the furniture and electrical stuff like tv, radio, etc," Matt suggested.  
  
"That sounds fair," Amy smiled.  
  
"Alright, that could work," I said as we stopped in front of the locker rooms. "My last nite for a few months."  
  
"Just keep that thing safe and you'll be back in no time Kiddo. You're a strong and fast healer," Matt smiled.  
  
I sighed as I disappeared into the Diva's locker room to change and get ready for the nite. Amy wasn't too far behind me. I set my stuff on the bench and sat on the floor in front of it. "God, I hate this," I exclaimed.  
  
"We all hate getting injured like that, but it happens. You just have to make the best of it. There's no way that Vince isn't gonna use you in someway. You'll probably be doing quite a few appearances. Like autograph signings, going to the World, or maybe even being an announcer," Amy said beginning to get ready for the show.  
  
"I know, but it still sucks that I can't wrestle. And I'm gonna be away from you guys," I said sadly.  
  
"You'll be back before you know it!" Amy said with a smile. I rolled my eyes at her and began to get changed.  
  
I put on a dark blue tank top that matched my blue cast and gray cargos with a pair of Nikes. I pulled my hair back with a blue bandana that had ANGEL written on it. I began to work on my make-up with my left hand, good thing I'm ambidextrous. When I was done I went over in my head what I was going to say. It was going to be my last appearance at a live WWE event for a little while, and I had to make my speech good!  
  
"Casey, you're up," Trish yelled to me. I looked over at Amy and smiled as I made my way out the door, with the belt around my waist.  
  
"Well, JR, last nite was an interesting nite when we witnessed a match between two HOT best friends," King announced.  
  
"Yes, it was quite a match by two very talented stars. And there's now a new women's champion. Mystic Angel won the belt in a tough match. One where she got injured, but continued to go on to win the belt anyways. Word is she broke her wrist while trying to pull off a Halo's Twist," JR said.  
  
"My question is why she would turn on her friends like she did. That was just not an angelic thing to do!" King exclaimed.  
  
"She was part of one of the most powerful stables since DX. They held the most belts at one time. Well, just at one time they held the women's title, the intercontinental title, the light heavy weight title, and the tag team titles. Two of the most powerful tag teams were part of Team Extreme. First we had the Hardy Boyz who are arguably the best tag team in WWE history and we had Jeff Hardy and Mystic Angel who were becoming a force to be reckoned with. What the hell would make her quite?!" JR said.  
  
"Resurrection.........is for those  
  
Who didn't get it right - the first time....  
  
Eternal salvation suffers from inflation!!"  
  
"Looks like we're about to find out exactly what happened!" King said.  
  
"Sinner!"  
  
I walked down the ramp, scowling at everyone. I climbed up the steps and got into the ring where I grabbed a mic from one of the techs. My music was cut and I rolled my eyes as I took a deep breath and began my speech. "Okay, now I know I probably deserve this and it's probably a sign that I shouldn't have done what I did, but this is just a bunch of BULL SHIT! I now have a damn broken wrist because that bitch Lita couldn't have just stayed in one spot. She had to move and screw up my Halo's Twist which caused me to land wrong. So this is ALL her fault! I'm not allowed to wrestle for a few months, therefore making me unable to defend my title! I deserve this belt and I'm pissed that I can't defend it! Now, people are wondering why I turned on Team Extreme. Well, that's simple, I needed something new, something challenging. I've been backed up by a whole group of people and I don't believe that I got the respect I fully deserve. Yes, I was part of a team that will probably go down in history as one of the best, but I didn't get any respect. Now that I'm on my own, and yes I'm on my own, I am not partners with and never will be partners with Victoria and Steven Richards. But I'm now getting people who are behind me and telling me just how great I truly am. So, Team Extreme, let's see how far you can go with out me!" I exclaimed as Jeff walked out.  
  
"Angel, I don't understand. What about us? Are we not a team anymore?!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"No, Jeff we're not. I'm gonna do singles action only from now on! No help from anyone!" I answered.  
  
"That's not the type of team I meant. I mean you and me! Our partnership. I loved you, what's gonna happen with us?!"  
  
"Jeff, that's simple. We're through! I don't want anything to do with you!" I laughed.  
  
"Lita's right, you are a bitch!" Jeff said as he threw down the mic and walked towards the back. Chants of "Bitch" started and a sudden feeling of sadness surged through my body. I looked around me and just wanted to cry. They hated me, they all hated me. I had gone from someone who was loved to someone who was very much hated. There was more for me to say, but I couldn't handle it and threw the mic towards one of the techs. I slid out of the ring as the chants got louder and louder, and walked up the ramp towards the back. Once I had gotten in the back, I started to cry. Jeff wrapped me up in his arms as I cried on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Jeff, they hate me. They seriously hate me," I cried.  
  
"That's supposed to happen. You're a heel now. You'll get used to it," Jeff said.  
  
"No, I don't think I will. I went from being loved and appreciated to someone everyone hates," I said as I lifted my head. He put his hands on either side of my face and brought his face closer to mine. His kissed my lips quickly and softly. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he led me down the hall.  
  
"It's only Mystic Angel that they hate. They don't hate you personally," Jeff said.  
  
"They might as well," I cried as he brought me into the men's locker room.  
  
"Case, by the time you come back from your injury, you could be loved again. People do like heels. I mean look at Triple H. When he goes out there he gets so many cheers cause people love him for his heel character. The same thing happened with Matt," Jeff said as we sat on a bench.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong Kid?" Rob asked as he pulled his hair into a ponytail.  
  
"She's upset cause she had people chanting bitch at her out there," Jeff explained.  
  
"Don't worry, you've still got fans. You'll always have those die hard fans kid," Rob said patting my knee. "So dry those tears. You're still an Angel to us."  
  
"Really?" I asked tearfully.  
  
"Of course," he smiled. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
"See, not everyone hates you," Jeff smiled.  
  
"No, I know you guys still love me, but the fans don't," I said.  
  
"The fans love you!" Shane yelled as he burst into the room.  
  
"Huh?!" Jeff and I exclaimed.  
  
"I was just outside at my car and a fan stopped me and said that they love that someone who's supposed to be so pure and good has turned bad. They were totally supporting you," Shane smiled. He knelt down in front of me and held my hands. "Baby, they like you because you're good on the mic and you're an excellent wrestler. You have excellent interaction with the crowd. They love that. People were chanting that to you tonite cause they thought it was right. People used to chant that to Steph cause they felt it was right, but deep down they loved her."  
  
"Yeah, see. You're still a fan favorite," Jeff smiled.  
  
"Thanks guys, you really helped me feel better," I smiled as Shane wiped my tear stained cheeks.  
  
"I love you," Shane said kissing me gently. "Now go get ready to go to the airport. You two Jeff."  
  
"Yes father," Jeff and I chorused.  
  
"Just go!" Shane laughed as I stood and walked across the hall to the Diva's locker room. I changed into a pair of lounge pants and Adam's sweatshirt. I washed the make-up off my face and gathered my stuff together. I said goodbye to the girls and met Shane and Jeff out in the parking lot.  
  
"Ready to go?" Shane asked as he put my bags in the already crowded trunk.  
  
"No, I have to go say goodbye to my guys!" I exclaimed running back into the arena.  
  
"What guys? Aren't we her guys?!" Jeff joked.  
  
I ran into the guy's locker room and jumped on Shannon. "Whoa, what's goin on?!" he asked taking me into him.  
  
"I just wanted to say goodbye to my favorite guys," I smiled.  
  
"It's not like we won't see you between now and when you come back full time," Chris said as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.  
  
"I know, but who knows how long it'll be before I can get back here," I said.  
  
"Can I get a hug too?" Jay asked curiously.  
  
"Do you honestly think I would leave without hugging you?!" I laughed as he picked me up off the floor.  
  
"We'll miss you kid," he smiled.  
  
"Alright, tell the others bye for me. Jeff and Shane are waiting out in the car," I said as I walked out waving. I began running down the hall when I stopped short in front of Paul's room. "Hmmmm........one last prank before I go?" I walked inside and didn't see or hear anyone. So I grabbed the jeans that were draped over a chair and walked out with them.  
  
"Casey? What are you doing?" Matt asked as he walked up to me with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
"Pulling one last prank on Paul before I go," I smiled.  
  
"And they say you're an angel?!" Matt joked.  
  
"Could you do me a favor?" I asked innocently as I threw one leg of the jeans over a pipe.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Could you possible write a note and tape it to the jeans?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"I suppose so," Matt smiled as he grabbed a napkin and pen off the coffee table. "What do you want on it?"  
  
"Write, 'Dear Paul, This is one last prank before I go. I just had to do it. Just be prepared for more and worse when I get back! Love lots, Casey AKA Angel.' You got all that?" I said.  
  
"Yep, it's good," he smiled as he grabbed some masking tape and taped the sign on the leg.  
  
"Thanks, Matt. I'll see you soon?" I said as I hugged him.  
  
"Definitely. I love you kiddo," he smiled.  
  
"Love you too!" I said as I ran off for the parking lot.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you so much, Angel. Call me right when you land," Shane said as he held me tightly.  
  
"I will. I love you, Sugar," I said sadly.  
  
"I love you too," he said kissing me passionately.  
  
"Okay, okay! We're gonna miss the flight!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Have fun with your room. And Jeff, protect her for me?" Shane said as we walked through the gate. Jeff nodded to him as I waved.  
  
"What do you think of me getting a new pet?" I asked as I surfed the internet on my lap top.  
  
"What kind of pet?" Jeff asked.  
  
"A sugar glider," I replied.  
  
"That's an awesome idea. Go for it," Jeff smiled.  
  
"Would Dad be upset?" I asked.  
  
"Nah, he's so used to taking care of my pets that it shouldn't bother him," he laughed.  
  
"True. I'll have to look into it a little more while I'm home," I said.  
  
"Any plans for the room?"  
  
"Some, but I'm worrying about painting it for the time being. I hope to do that this week. You'll help me paint, right?"  
  
"Definitely. We could have some fun with that. Remember the bench?" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Oh God! That was so much fun. I was so covered in paint it wasn't even funny!" I laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah it was. We looked like we had run through a bag of skittles!"  
  
"Or like a rainbow threw up on us!" I laughed harder.  
  
"We do have a lot of fun together don't we?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, we do. Lot's of memories together."  
  
"Oh my God, remember ice skating over Christmas vacation?" Jeff laughed.  
  
"That was so funny. Watching you fall flat on your ass was the best!"  
  
"Oh, like you stayed up well!"  
  
"I stayed up more than you did! You have like no balance what so ever!"  
  
"Okay, so I'll never be an Olympic ice skating gold medallist."  
  
"Dude, you'll never make it into the Olympics period!"  
  
"Well, you'll never be able to play football professionally! Miss let's just toss the ball into the ground!"  
  
"Hey, I know I suck at playing football! But you have to admit that I've got one hell of a punt! And I can tackle like nobody's business!"  
  
"Well, I guess you got me there," Jeff laughed.  
  
"I thought so!" I joked. I yawned loudly and closed my lap top.  
  
"Get some sleep. It'll be a while before we get there," Jeff said. I nodded and put my head back on the head rest. I moved uncomfortably and Jeff laughed. I opened an eye and looked at him.  
  
"What's your issue?" I asked.  
  
"You just look so funny wiggling around like a little fish in your seat!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"You try getting comfortable on this head rest."  
  
"Do you want something to sleep on?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, you got anything?" I asked.  
  
"All I can give you is my shoulder. It's all yours," he smiled.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean I don't wanna make you uncomfortable or anything."  
  
"Go ahead. Sleep on my shoulder. Won't bother me at all." I yawned and rested my head gently on Jeff shoulder. I instantly fell asleep. 


	64. Sweet Dreams

"Ya know, I was just sitting here thinkin, while you were asleep," Jeff said as I picked my tired head off his lap and stretched.  
  
"You were thinking? That could be scary," I said seriously. He stuck his tongue out at me and I gave him a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Anyways, well I've had nothing to do since this lay over is goin longer than expected, I was thinking that yesterday was your 20th birthday and we didn't even do anything," he said.  
  
"Yeah we did. We flew from LA to Austin where we now sit here for 3 hours waiting for our next flight!" I exclaimed loudly.  
  
"No, there was no happy birthday Case, no cake, no gifts, nothing. So to make up for it, I'm gonna pay for your bed," he offered.  
  
"No, you really don't have to. You guys have already given me so much in the past year."  
  
"I want to. We'll go looking after we paint the place," he smiled.  
  
"I know you well enough to know that I'm not gonna win this fight, so fine," I said as he brought me into a playful head lock.  
  
"That's my girl!" he said rubbing my head roughly. I looked up at him and gave him a glare. He smiled innocently as I shook my head.  
  
"I hate you," I said harshly.  
  
"I love you too!" he laughed kissing my forehead.  
  
  
  
"What colors did you want for the room?" Jeff asked as we walked into the paint shop.  
  
"I really don't know. My room at home is baby blue so I was kinda thinking bout goin for a different color. What about that black chalk board paint stuff? We could do like a wall or part of a wall in that," I suggested.  
  
"That's a really cool idea. It'll be fun to draw on too," he said with a smile.  
  
"But what else?" I said as I looked through the color palettes.  
  
"You know what else would be really cool?" Jeff asked.  
  
"What?" I wondered worriedly.  
  
"What about just doin the whole room in black and then splashing bright colored paint on the walls?" he suggested. I looked up as if in thought and smiled.  
  
"You know what Hardy, you may just have an idea there!" I laughed. "And we could still do the chalk board idea. It'd just blend in with the rest of the walls."  
  
"Right. We make a pretty damn good thinking team," Jeff smiled as he placed some black paint in a cart. "Now, what colors do you want to splash on the walls?"  
  
"This could be fun," I laughed as I began picking up random jars of paint. By the time we left I had collected 2 different blues, a red, a couple greens, purple, a pink, white, and a silvery color. Jeff and I immediately went to Matt and Amy's mostly empty house and carried all the stuff up to the room that they designated as mine.  
  
"Have you thought about furniture and rugs?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I was thinking of just leavin the wood floor. I want a full sized bed," I stated.  
  
"Why full? Might as well go for the king," Jeff said as he looked around the open space as I mixed up the can of blackboard paint.  
  
"Because I wanna get a futon or a couch," I smiled as I began to paint a mis-shapened circle on the wall.  
  
"Hmmm, not a bad idea," he replied as he mixed up the black paint.  
  
"I know, cause I thought of it," I said smugly.  
  
  
  
"I guess we wait now, huh?" I said as I sat on the floor next to Jeff. I looked at his black painted body and laughed.  
  
"Oh, like you look much better!" Jeff laughed nudging my shoulder. "Add the colors tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, after we go futon shopping," I answered.  
  
"Why'd you leave that blank spot around the blackboard?"  
  
"Maybe cause we need to know where it is. When we add the colors tomorrow I'm gonna paint a rainbow ring around it."  
  
"Not a bad idea. Ready to get cleaned up and get some food?" Jeff asked pulling me to my feet.  
  
"Oh, clean......that's the worst part about wearing a damn cast," I said in disgust as I looked down at it.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he smiled as we climbed in the vette and drove to his house. We ordered out for pizza and relaxed in front of the tv. He looked over at me and smiled as he tried to run his fingers through my hair.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked looking up at him.  
  
"You're so painty. You have so much black paint in your hair. It's almost like we painted your head instead of the walls," he laughed.  
  
"I know. I just don't know how I'm gonna get it out. To get the paint off my body is easy. Just sit in a bath, but my hair is a little more difficult."  
  
"Do you want help?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Jeffrey, I do NOT want you in the shower with me," I joked.  
  
"I didn't mean that," he said sounding almost hurt. "I mean do you want me to like wash your hair over the sink or something?"  
  
"You would do that for me?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll do it as many times as you want until I leave Sunday. If you want me to that is," he replied.  
  
"I'd like that," I smiled as he helped me to my feet.  
  
"Just let me know if I do it wrong or something. I don't know how you girls like your hair washed," he joked as I laughed lightly at him.  
  
"When are you gonna get a new girlfriend?" I asked out of the blue.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You've been single for quite a while now. Don't you want a new girlfriend?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I, umm, well, you see I like this girl but she's taken. So I'm just waiting my turn, if you will," he said.  
  
"Do I know this girl?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know her very well," he nodded.  
  
"Awe, Jeff, you still like Trish?" I asked as he suddenly yanked on my hair. "OWE!"  
  
"Sorry," he laughed. "No, I don't still like Trish. Someone else."  
  
"It's not Amy is it?" I asked. "Cause Jeff that's wrong. She's married. TO YOUR BROTHER!"  
  
"Case, it's not Amy," he answered continuing to laugh.  
  
"It's not Stacy is it? As much as I love her, she's just not really your type," I said with a disgusted look.  
  
"It's definitely not Stacy," he replied.  
  
"Then who?" I asked.  
  
"Well, why don't you move in with Shane?" he asked trying to change subject.  
  
"Are you trying to get out of answering the question?"  
  
"Are you?" he shot back.  
  
"Cause he's never asked. And we've never talked about it. And I have two perfectly nice rooms here," I replied almost sadly.  
  
"Do you wanna move in with him?"  
  
"I guess a part of me does, but I mean we live together on the road. We should have some space, don't ya think?"  
  
"I don't know. I suppose. I mean if you were my girlfriend, I know I'd ask you to move in," Jeff said shyly.  
  
"Jeff, I practically have moved in," I laughed.  
  
"Yeah, true," he replied with a half smile. "Okay, you're done." He wrapped a towel around my head as I sat up. "How's that?"  
  
"I think you did a great job. Thanks," I smiled up at him. He smiled down at me as we stayed in that moment for what seemed like forever, when we heard a car pull up the driveway. "Pizza must be here."  
  
"Yeah, must be," he said softly as he grabbed his wallet and walked to the door. I stood up and walked into the living room where I took my place on the floor in front of the tv.  
  
"Why does it feel like things are getting weird between us?" I whispered to myself as I shook my head.  
  
"What do you want to drink?" Jeff called from the kitchen.  
  
"Ummm, whateva," I replied. He walked in the living room and sat next to me, placing the pizza box and a can of coke in front of me. He popped the top off of a corona and I looked at him with pouty lips.  
  
"Don't give me that look. You can't drink with those painkillers in your system," he said sternly.  
  
"Pwease?" I asked childishly.  
  
"NO! N-O spells NO!" he exclaimed as seriously as possible before bursting out in laughter. "Just eat."  
  
I chuckled and pulled out a piece of pepperoni and bacon covered pizza. After we had finished ¾ of the pizza, we relaxed and watched some old wrestling tapes of him, Matt, Shane, and Shannon during Omega. They had so much talent, even at those young of ages. Their looks and outfits were a little interesting, but all in all, it was a good time. We eventually retreated to his room to go to bed around 2 in the morning. I curled my body up against his and hear him release a sigh of contentment.  
  
  
  
"I like this black one!" I exclaimed as I sat down on a futon that was set up in the furniture store.  
  
"That'd go great in your room. With a different color seat cover it would be great," he said as he plopped down next to me. "We'll take this one."  
  
"Alright sir. Anything else for you and your wife?" the salesman asked.  
  
"We're not married. I'm just helping her do a room in my brother's house. She's........" Jeff started.  
  
"I'm his sister," I finished for him with a smile.  
  
"Certainly," the man nodded.  
  
"Beds. We need a bed. Well, I need one," I laughed.  
  
"Right this way if you'll follow me," he replied. I linked arms with Jeff as we followed him towards the back.  
  
"Case, try this one!" Jeff announced as I ran towards him and jumped on the bed. I laid flat on my back and turned over a couple times.  
  
"No, this is no good," I replied as I slid off the bed. I walked towards another bed and fell onto it. "Now this is good! Jeff, get over here!" He laid down next to me and let out a sigh. I laughed as I curled up next to him. "Hmmm, Shane's gonna love this bed."  
  
"I love this bed," Jeff muttered as he stroked my hair gently.  
  
"So, have you come to a decision on the bed?" the salesman asked.  
  
"I'll take this one," I said as I sat up with a smile on my face.  
  
"It's a good thing that we took dad's old pick up," Jeff said as he tied rope around the mattress. "Otherwise we would have had to pay for the deliver which is really just one more way for them to get money outta ya!"  
  
"I think it's tight enough," I yawned. "I'm so tired. I think those painkillers make me drowsy."  
  
"Probably. Just sleep on the way home," he said as we climbed into the truck. I nodded and laid my head back, instantly falling asleep.  
  
I slept the whole way home and then some. The next thing I knew I was laying down on something fluffy and soft with arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and looked around me, seeing nothing but black walls. I looked next to me and Jeff laid there, fast asleep. I smiled slightly and decided to wake him.  
  
"Jeff," I whispered gently shaking him awake. " Jeffrey." There was no response except for his light snoring. "Jeffrey!" I was talking louder now and still he didn't wake. "Good Lord man! You sleep like you're dead!" I was now yelling and he opened his mouth to yawn.  
  
"Good afternoon," he said sleepily.  
  
"Dude, we need to find an easier way to wake you cause you have to be one of the most sound sleepers!" I laughed.  
  
"Sorry," he chuckled. "It's your bed. It's just so comfortable."  
  
"How'd you get it in here without help?" I asked looking around.  
  
"I pulled it up the stairs. It's just sitting on the floor. I didn't set anything up. Figured the truck might get uncomfortable if I took too long." He smiled at me as I stood up. "Ready to do the walls?"  
  
"Totally!" I said excitedly as I covered the mattress with an old sheet. "Hey! You already set up the futon too! You were one busy bee!"  
  
"Buzz Buzz baby!" he joked. I laughed at him as I began to paint around the blackboard with different colors.  
  
  
  
"Wow, looks like we're finished," Jeff said as we stepped back and looked around.  
  
"It looks great," I said as I reached up to kiss his cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked blushing slightly.  
  
"Thanks for your help," I smiled. He gave me a shrug and wrapped his arm around me.  
  
"Wanna spend the nite here? I could just move the tv from my house to here and hook it up."  
  
"That'd be great. I could spend the nite in here. Test out the bed. And you could test out the futon," I said slapping his shoulder playfully.  
  
"Oh, yippie, my life is complete now," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"I knew you'd be thrilled!" I shot back as I pulled his bandana off his head. He grabbed at his head as his bandana hair, sometimes worse than hat hair, flopped forward.  
  
"You are giving that back to me," he said holding out his hand. I waved it at him and scrunched up my nose before I booked it out the door and down the stairs. "CASEY!"  
  
"Lata Jeffy!" I exclaimed as I ran down the road.  
  
"Casey Lee Piniarski!!! Get your ass back here!" he yelled as he chased after me. I ran into the field behind his house and towards the lake. I stopped suddenly when I didn't hear him running after me. I turned around and searched for him, a frown growing on my face.  
  
"Jeff?" I asked. I began to panic as I looked around me. "JEFF?!"  
  
"Got ya!" he yelled as he jumped at me from behind. He picked me up at the waist and laid me on the ground. He straddled my hips and pinned my arms to the ground. He took the bandana out of my hand and smiled down at me. "Don't mess with the master!"  
  
"Well, this master had better get off my wrist before I have to KILL HIM!" I screamed in pain.  
  
"Oh shit! I'm so sorry," he said as he let my arms go. I brought my casted wrist to my chest and scrunched up my face in agony.  
  
"You should be!" I pouted. He gave me a smile I had never seen him use before. He moved his head down towards mine and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Does Shane tell you how beautiful you are?" he asked.  
  
"What?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, you are beautiful."  
  
"Jeff?" I asked softly.  
  
"Shhh, just let me compliment you," he replied.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes you can. You need a man who's going to love every inch of you. From your dyed hair to your tiny feet. You need a man who's going to tell you how beautiful you truly are."  
  
"Shane is that man," I whispered back.  
  
"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Only time will tell." Jeff pulled back and smiled at me before he stood and left me lying in the middle of the field.  
  
"Jeff?" I questioned breathlessly.  
  
I gasped as I sat up in a cold sweat. I looked around the room breathing heavily. I was in my room in Matt and Amy's house. I looked over at the pulled out futon and saw Jeff fast asleep. I slowly got up and walked towards him. I quietly laid down next to him.  
  
"Thought you were testing out the bed tonite," he said softly.  
  
"I lied. I suddenly have the need to be with someone," I replied.  
  
"You wanna sleep with me?" he questioned.  
  
"If it's okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course it's okay." He turned over and wrapped his arms tightly around me as I nuzzled into his warm body. "Sweet dreams baby." 


	65. Jealousy

A/N: Hey, sorry that it's taken me such a long time to update. I've been havin a lot of personal probs lately. And school probs. So anyways, here's the next chapter.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Shane asked answering his ringing cell phone.  
  
"Hey baby!" I replied happily.  
  
"Oh hey Case. Listen, I'm up next so I can't talk," he rushed.  
  
"Oh," I said slightly saddened.  
  
"Love you babe," he said turning his phone off.  
  
"Lo......" I heard the click and sighed as I too turned my cell off. "Love you too." I looked at the phone and shook my head slowly before I threw it on my bed and retreated downstairs.  
  
"Are you alright Casey?" Gil asked as he walked out of the study.  
  
"No, I'm not. I miss everyone, I miss bein in the ring, and I miss all the fans," I answered taking a coke out of the fridge.  
  
"Maybe you'll do some promotional work soon," he said taking out a box of Cheez-its and handing it to me.  
  
"No one's called me about it and it's been almost a month!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Why not go hang out with Crystal?" he asked.  
  
"She's not home. Already called her," I answered softly.  
  
"I'm sorry honey," he smiled. I shrugged and walked back up to my room.  
  
"I gotta get this damn thing off!" I yelled flopping face first on my bed.  
  
"Case?" a warm southern voice called as ked on the door.  
  
"Crystal?" I asked as I opened the door. "Hey! What are you doin here?"  
  
"Your wonderful "brother", Matt, called my cell and told me you were sittin here doin nothing!" she laughed. "So, grab your purse and jacket a cause we're goin to see Keanu Reeves kick some ass, girl!"  
  
"Really?!" I asked excitedly.  
  
"Would I lie to you?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. "Hurry! The movie starts at 9:00."  
  
I smiled as I threw on my leather coat. We ran out of the house and quickly headed to the movie theater. We sat down just as the beginning credits started. A little over two hours later we were in a Denny's chowing down on ice cream.  
  
"So, you're a year into married life, what's it like?" I asked taking a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into my mouth.  
  
She swallowed before her lips formed a dreamy smile. "Case, it's better than I thought it would ever be."  
  
"But isn't it hard being here and him being, well, everyplace but here?"  
  
"Well, I got used to it because of before, but yeah sometimes it's hard. But I love him so much and knowing that the ring on his finger means he's mine. I know that he's going to come home to me," she smiled. "Why all these questions about marriage? Are you and Shane talking about it?"  
  
"No, I was just wondering what it was like."  
  
"Do you want to marry Shane?"  
  
"Eventually. I mean not counting the two times we broke up, we've been together for a year and almost 3 months. I honestly can't see myself with anyone but Shane."  
  
"Then maybe you two are ready to get married."  
  
"No, I'm still much too young."  
  
"Well, if he asks you, I would definitely consider it cause you two seem very much into each other."  
  
"We are." I sighed as the waiter took our dishes. "When did you and Shannon move in together?"  
  
"Umm.....about 3 years ago," she answered. "Are you movin in with Shane?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you talked about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, is that bad?"  
  
"No, I'm just surprised you two haven't talked about it. Why'd you ask me about moving in?"  
  
"Because Jeff asked me."  
  
"Why would Jeff ask that?" she muttered.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," she smiled shaking her head.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Crystal. I had a great time," I said as we stopped in front of the house.  
  
"Me too! Call me if ya want and just remember, the guys will be home later this week for Thanksgiving," she said happily. I smiled and waved at her as she drove away.  
  
I quietly walked into the house and up to my room where I was greeted by Luna and Liger. I got ready for bed and slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
"Gil, where's Case?" Shane asked as he, Jeff, Matt, and Amy walked into the house.  
  
"Well considering it's 5 in the morning, I would assume she's sleeping," Matt answered for his father.  
  
Shane chuckled and started up the stairs. "See ya'll later!" He quietly slipped into the bed next to me. He slipped his arms around me carefully and closed his eyes before placing a soft kiss on the back of my bare neck.  
  
"Mmmmm," I moaned as I rolled over in his arms. I kept my eyes closed as I took in his scent. He pulled me closer to him and I smiled. "Jeff....."  
  
"JEFF?!" Shane exclaimed pulling away from me. At the sound of his voice I opened my eyes.  
  
"Shane!" I said shocked.  
  
"Yeah, Shane," he said hurtfully as he sat up.  
  
"I'm sorry. You just smelled like Jeff," I said looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah, I borrowed some of his cologne. I ran out of mine," he replied.  
  
"Oh," I said sitting up next to him. "I'm sorry. I really am. It's just the smell really made me think you were Jeff."  
  
"I understand. It's okay. I should have realized you'd think it was him."  
  
"I should have known from the kiss. Your lips are unforgettable!" I smiled as I leaned over to nibble on his ear.  
  
"Mmmmm....." he moaned as I moved myself on his lap and continued to nibble on his ear.  
  
"I missed you," I whispered as he moved his hands up the back of my shirt and around to the front. I stopped and pulled back slowly.  
  
"What? Why'd you stop?!" Shane exclaimed.  
  
I slid off his lap and laid on my side with my back to him. "Not really in the mood now."  
  
"I hate how you build me up then push me back down," he laughed lying down next to me. He moved his hand up and down my thigh and over my stomach. As his hand began moving downward, I placed my hand on his. I moved it up to my lips. I kissed each of his fingers softly before sucking on his index finger. "Oh God, Casey! Stop or I'm not going to be able to control myself." I let out an evil laugh and continued sucking on his fingers, moving onto the middle one. "Case, I'm so fuckin serious!"  
  
"So do something about it," I smiled as I turned over to face him.  
  
"What?" he asked sounding slightly confused.  
  
"Shane, this is all very simple," I said pushing him on his back. I straddled his waist and looked down at him. I pulled my shirt over my head and smiled. "Shane, all I want you to do is fuck me!"  
  
"You're beautiful, ya know that?" Shane asked softly moving a damp piece of hair off my face.  
  
"I love you," I said smiling up at him. He kissed my lips softly and smiled.  
  
"I love you too." He sighed as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. "God! Everytime we do that, it gets more and more spectacular. I've never been with someone who can make me feel like you make me feel."  
  
"We should probably go shower before we begin to smell," I laughed. "Besides it's almost noon."  
  
"Have we really been at it for that long?!" he exclaimed looking at my alarm clock. "No wonder I'm so worn out!"  
  
"Thank God for those power naps in between, huh?" I joked as I slid out of the bed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him and the sheet with me. I wrapped the sheet around myself as he pulled on a pair of boxer briefs. "Come take a bath with me Sugar." He smiled at me as we cautiously walked into the bathroom.  
  
Jeff looked up at the ceiling and shook his head slowly. "Guess they're done."  
  
"Bout damn time! They've been goin at it for quite sometime," Amy laughed.  
  
"Sounds like us on our wedding nite," Matt whispered to Amy. She giggled quietly as Jeff walked out of the room. "Where ya goin bro?"  
  
"Anyplace where there are no couples!" he exclaimed throwing his jacket on.  
  
"Hey man!" Shannon said as he and Crystal walked in holding hands.  
  
"Let me guess, you two spent the morning having sex," Jeff said crossing his arms.  
  
"That's private, Jeff!" Crystal yelled angrily before joining Amy and Matt in the living room.  
  
Shannon smiled at Jeff and quietly said, "Dude, it was the best sex ever!"  
  
"Oh Jesus!" Jeff yelled before storming off.  
  
"What's up his ass?" Shannon asked taking a seat next to Matt on the couch.  
  
"I think Jeff's lonely," Amy said.  
  
"Why? We're always around," Shannon said.  
  
"But we're all taken. We all have that special person in our lives," Amy said.  
  
"Speaking of couples, where's Shane and Case?" Crystal asked.  
  
"I'd say bathing together," Matt laughed.  
  
"Oh! They've been busy this morning, huh?" Shannon laughed.  
  
"ALL morning!" Amy exclaimed  
  
"Shane, I'm startin to go all pruney," I joked. "And by the feel of things, you are too."  
  
"Hey now!" he exclaimed. "If you don't like it, stay off it."  
  
"Hey, it's not that I DON'T like it. It's just it's all wrinkly and stuff," I laughed as I stood out of the water. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. Shane stood and I threw him a towel before walking down the stairs.  
  
"Well look who decided to detach herself from Shane," Matt joked.  
  
"Hey ya'll. Where's Jeff?" I asked.  
  
"Who the hell knows?! He stormed out of here," Shannon said.  
  
"Yeah, I think he's feeling a little lonely when we're coupled up like this," Amy said as Shane walked up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and placing a kiss on my bare damp shoulder.  
  
"So in other words, he's jealous," Shane smiled resting his chin on my shoulder.  
  
"Wouldn't you be if you were around us all the time and didn't have a girlfriend?" Matt asked.  
  
"True, I guess I would kinda feel like the, uh.....the 7th wheel," Shane laughed.  
  
"Poor guy," Crystal said softly. "Don't we know anyone we can hook him up with?"  
  
"Remember the last time that happened, babe?" Shannon laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, never mind," she said biting on her lower lip.  
  
Matt laughed as he turned to look at us. He looked us up and down. "Would ya'll please put some clothes on?!" he exclaimed . Shane and I laughed before walking up to my room. 


	66. Angelic Smiles

"Hey Steph," I said happily over the phone.  
  
"Hi Case, how's your wrist?" she asked.  
  
"Aight considering I'm still in a cast," I laughed.  
  
"Well, my father, Shane, and I were talking and we decided you need to be out there doing something to keep you in the public eye. So what we were thinking was since Tazz needs some time off for his family right now, you could come in and take his place as an announcer on Smackdown," she suggested.  
  
"Why Smackdown? My place is on RAW," I said.  
  
"Well, Tazz needs time off and we have everyone we need for RAW right now. So if you'd like it we'd be happy to have you. We'll just make up some kind of storyline for you here," she said.  
  
"That'd be great. I'd love to do it. When do you need me there?" I asked.  
  
"Fly to Portland, Oregon tomorrow morning for the show tomorrow nite. Is that okay?" she asked.  
  
"That's fine. I'll be there."  
  
"Great. See you then," she replied as she hung up.  
  
"Dad!" I called as I walked out of my room.  
  
"Yeah, hon?" he answered from his study.  
  
"I'm goin to Oregon to be an announcer for Smackdown!" I exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"That's great. I told you something would come to you!" he laughed. I smiled as I walked back in my room to pack. I picked up my cell and dialed Adam's number. I sat on my bed patiently waiting for him to answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Who the hell is this?!" I exclaimed shocking myself.  
  
"Well, who the hell wants to know?!" the voice replied.  
  
"Look, dude, this is so totally not getting us anyplace. I'm callin for Adam Copeland," I said with a deep sigh.  
  
"Chica?"  
  
"Rey?!" I exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"Wow, I didn't recognize your voice, girl," he laughed.  
  
"I didn't recognize yours either! So how's it feel to be the second time cruiserweight champion?"  
  
"It's great! I love it," he said. "How's your wrist doin?"  
  
"It'd be better if I wasn't in a cast, but oh well," I smiled. "Is Adam around?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll get him for ya. It's good to hear from you chica," he said softly.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be better to see you though," I laughed.  
  
"Hello?" Adam asked.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Case! What's up?" he exclaimed sounding fairly happy.  
  
"Not much, I've actually got a job, but I need you're help," I said.  
  
"What kind of job?"  
  
"I'm gonna be an announcer."  
  
"That's great, but how can I help?"  
  
"You can help by pickin me up from the airport tomorrow," I laughed.  
  
"You're gonna be on Smackdown?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I just got the call from Steph. So, can ya do it?" I asked.  
  
"Definitely. It's gonna be great to have you around here kid. Mark's gonna flip."  
  
"Don't tell him, I want it to be a surprise. John too. Hell, don't tell anyone," I requested.  
  
"No problem. I really can't wait to have you around."  
  
"I can't wait to be around. It'll be good for me. Thank God I only have a couple more months with this thing. Assuming it's all healed up by March."  
  
"You haven't been hitting random things with it have you?"  
  
"Not yet," I joked.  
  
"Then it should be fine," Adam laughed. "I gotta run right now, but I'll definitely be there tomorrow. Love ya kid."  
  
"Love you too!" I hung up and sighed as I leaned back on my bed.  
"Casey?!" Adam yelled as I made my way through the crowd of people towards his voice. "Holy shit! Is that really you?!"  
  
I smiled as he lifted me off the floor. "Last time I checked."  
  
"Your hair," he gasped as he ran his hand through it.  
  
"I know. It's long."  
  
"Yeah it is! The last time I saw you it was just past your shoulders. Now it's to the middle of your back. But not only that, your hair is bleach blonde with black streaks and red tips. Shane must be lovin that," he chuckled.  
  
"He definitely loves the length," I smiled as he helped me with my bags.  
  
"So what's Steph got in store for you?" he asked.  
  
"I really don't know. All I know is that I have to meet with her at the arena," I said with a shrug.  
  
"The guys are gonna flip when they see." I looked over at Adam as he drove and smiled before focusing my attention on the shiny silver object that sat on my left ring finger. I rolled it between my fingers and looked out the window. "Did Shane give that to you for Christmas?"  
  
"Hmm?" I asked.  
  
"The ring, is it from Shane?" Adam repeated himself.  
  
"No, Shane got me a pair of hoop earrings and a new belly ring," I answered.  
  
"Well, who gave it to you then? Someone special I assume. I mean it's a claddah ring, right? And those are suppose to have a special meaning."  
  
"It's from Jeff," I said softly.  
  
"Oh?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah. It was pretty weird. He was like nervous to give it to me," I replied with a sigh.  
  
"Hmmm......"  
  
"What, hmmmm?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing," he answered with a sly smile. I let out a light chuckle as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Hey Steph!" I said as she embraced me in a hug.  
  
"It's so good to see you Case," she smiled.  
  
"So, what do you have planned for me tonite?" I asked as I sat on the couch set up in her office. She gave me a devilish smile and proceeded to explain the nite's events to me.  
  
I left Steph's room with a large smile on my face and began skipping down the hall. I stopped suddenly when I saw Kurt Angle talking to Chris Benoit. Chris looked over at me before doing a double take. His mouth grew into a wide toothless grin as I ran towards them. He tapped Kurt on the shoulder lightly, stopping him mid sentence.  
  
"What?!" Kurt exclaimed in an annoyed tone. I rested my arm on his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"So, how's our Olympic gold medallist?" I asked as he slowly turned his head to look at me.  
  
"Holy shit! Casey! What are you doing here?!" Kurt asked hugging me tightly.  
  
"I'm gonna be your sub announcer so Tazz can deal with his family," I replied as Chris reached over and rubbed my arm lightly.  
  
"It's great to see you kid," Chris said. I smiled and gave him a slight nod.  
  
"You guys know where Mark, John, and Rey would be?" I asked.  
  
"I think Cena and Mark are at the ring. Rey's probably stretching in the locker room," Chris answered.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you two lata!" I exclaimed as I walked towards the locker room.  
  
"Case!" Rey yelled as he walked towards me. He kissed my cheek softly and smiled. "Why didn't you tell me last nite you'd be here?!"  
  
"Surprise?" I laughed.  
  
"It certainly is chica!"  
  
I sat down on one of the benches as he sat next to me. Brock slowly walked into the room and stopped, looking at me wide eyed. "Case! You look beautiful!" he said leaning his large body down to kiss the top of my head.  
  
"Thanks. You're looking like your normal massive self," I laughed.  
  
"You and Shane engaged yet?" he asked with a smile as he set his gear down.  
  
"No," I said.  
  
"Well, what the hell is taking you two so long?!" John exclaimed as he ran into the locker room, picking me up off the bench and holding me tightly in his arms. I giggled quietly as he set me back down and held my hands.  
  
"We're not ready to marry yet," I said nervously.  
  
"By the sound in your voice, I'd say differently," Brock said.  
  
"Seriously, I'm not ready and I think I'd be quite scared if he asked me again," I said shaking my head.  
  
"I missed you Case," John said quietly.  
  
"YEAH! WE KNOW!" Rey and Brock laughed. John shot them a stern look as I smiled.  
  
"I missed you too," I said. He gave me a smile as the American Badass himself walked into the room. He threw his bags down and placed his large hands on his hips.  
  
"I'm tellin you, if I don't get some damn time off to see my wife and daughter I'm goin to have a stern talkin to with Vince," he said with a heavy sigh. He glanced over at me and casually said, " Hey Case."  
  
I let out a chuckle before tilting my head to the side. He narrowed his eyebrows and looked back at me. "Darlin!" he yelled as he wrapped his large arms around me.  
  
"Hi Dad," I laughed.  
  
"I love you Casey," he said with a smile as he kissed my forehead.  
  
"Love ya too," I replied as he released me. "How's Sara and K?"  
  
"They're great. K's a year old and tearin up the house," he laughed happily.  
  
"I know. Did she get the Tigger I sent?" I asked.  
  
"Yes she did. She sleeps with it every nite."  
  
"I'm glad. I really miss them," I said.  
  
"They miss you too. Hell, I've missed you so much," he said wrapping his arms around me once again.  
  
"Yeah he has. He carries a picture of you in his wallet. And anybody that he meets here, he immediately shows them his two girls. You and K," Rey teased.  
  
"Watch it. I can throw you through that wall like a little rag doll," Dad threatened.  
  
"Oh Dad, chill. He was just havin some fun," I said patting his arm lightly.  
  
"Yeah, at my expense," he replied. I rolled my eyes and gave him a sweet smile. "And don't you roll your eyes at me young lady!"  
  
"Yeah, okay," I laughed. "I gotta get ready for the show. I'll see you guys later."  
  
"It's great to see you Case," John called after me. I nodded and waved as I walked towards the Diva's locker room.  
  
I changed into a pair of blue camo flares and a matching halter-top. I pulled on a pair of combat boots and made my way to get my hair and make- up done. The hair stylist braided a few chunks of hair and pulled it all into a high ponytail. She tied a blue camo bandana around my left bicep and allowed me to look in a mirror.  
  
"This looks great, Jules," I said as I smiled at myself.  
  
"Yeah, figured you might like it," she said with a proud smile of her own.  
  
"Well, I'm off to do a few promos," I said as I walked down the hall where Adam and Rey stood, waiting for me.  
  
"Holy! You look hot!" Rey exclaimed as I turned in a circle for him.  
  
"Whoa, did you add to your tattoo?" Adam asked putting his hand softly on my back.  
  
"Yep, did it last month. I figured the dragon needed to come out of matching blue flames," I smiled as the camera crew walked up to us.  
  
"Angel, it's good to have you back, but why would you pull that crap on your friends a few months ago?" Edge asked.  
  
"Cause Edge, I've got a lot of skills that need to be shown off," I replied with an innocent smile.  
  
"We all know you're very talented, but was what you did really called for?" Rey questioned.  
  
"Listen, I don't need this crap. I've got a job to do," I said as I started to walk away.  
  
"Good luck tonite," Edge said as he grabbed my arm gently. I looked at his hand then up at him before licking my lips and giving him a sexy smile.  
  
"Too bad your married, Edge. If you weren't, I would have been happy to show you the true meaning to stairway to heaven. Later boys," I said walking away.  
  
"Alright Case. One more," one of the cameramen said as we walked down the hall in a group.  
  
"Casey Lee, I know you are not wearing that tonite," Mark's stern fatherly voice said. I looked at him and shook my head.  
  
"What's wrong with it? I think it looks great!" I said.  
  
"It's much too revealing," he said.  
  
"Daddy, it's my new style. At least I'm not walkin around in my underwear," I said placing my hand on my hip. He gave me a disapproving grunt and walked into a nearby locker room.  
  
"Angel, wow, you're looking mighty fine there girl," John said grabbing me in his arms. "And now that you've dropped that Hardy nobody, you can finally take me up on my offer. Cause after all, I am the hottest man here and I deserve the hottest girl."  
  
"Oh please. As if I'd be seen with a hip-hop wanna be like you. Sorry, but I don't date wannabes. Loser," I said as I waved him off, walking down the hall.  
  
"You don't wanna mess with me girl! I'm am the hip-hop God. I'm not a wannabe. You're the wannabe!" he yelled after me. I let out a quiet laugh as I walked into the Diva's locker room. I sighed as I watched Torrie get ready for a bra and panties match against Nidia.  
"I'm joined tonite by the one and only Mystic Angel," Michael Cole said looking over at me. "What are you doing on Smackdown since you're a Raw brand superstar?"  
  
"I got a call from my good friend Stephanie McMahon asking me if I wanted the job, so until Tazz comes back, you're stuck with me." I gave him a playful smile and focused my attention on the match of Charlie Haas against his once tag team partner Shelton Benjamin.  
  
"Well, you've certainly shaken up this side of the WWE in just the few hours of you being here. Let's take a look at some footage we got of you saying hello to a few superstars," Michael said as the promos showed on the screens. "Now, what's this thing you've got goin on with Edge and John Cena?"  
  
"Edge is a hot body. I mean look at how the girls react to him when he comes out. Any girl would be lucky to get under that. As for John, I think I made myself clear when I said he's a loser. That's all he is, a loser!" I said as Edge made his way down the ramp.  
  
I finished my first nite as a Smackdown announcer and did a pretty good job. John and I decided to share a room for the nite. And don't worry, it was two beds, not one. I slept soundly and happily, only wishing I had Shane's arms wrapped around me. But I was out there doing something for WWE and I loved it so not having Shane was okay, for the time being.  
  
A/N: Sorry ya'll for the lack of updates. I've been suffering badly from writers block. It's a bad disease. VERY BAD! Lol And I'm also sorry that this chapter wasn't the best ever. I just knew I needed to get a chapter out there and hoped that putting this bad one out would give me some brain waves for the next one. I'll try and update a little sooner, but I think things are gonna get a little hectic with me soon. OH!! I also just found out that the WWE, RAW brand, is comin to Maine. And they'll be about 15 minutes away from where I go to college. Just what I need, more distractions. I like I haven't spent 80% of my days tryin to find a way to find Scotty 2 Hottie's house. He's supposed to live like down the road from my school.......how massively cool is that?! Lol Plus his former tag partner is constantly doin indy shows up here. Gotta love Grand Master Sexay! Lol So now I have to wait for the tickets to go on sale and hope to God that my Jeff and Shane are there. And I have to say that I now love Randy Orton, not that I didn't before, but because he's the one that had this info on his site. LOVE YA RANDY!!! Lol Anyways, until next time.....LATA!!! 


	67. 16 Roses

I had been doing my announcer deal for almost a month and it would be only another couple of days until my cast was taken off. Mystic Angel was creating havoc throughout the locker rooms of the SmackDown brand. It was the show before Valentine's Day and I was walking down the hall towards the Diva's locker room. I walked in and was greeted by huge boxes that sat on the bench.  
  
"Torrie, these yours?!" I called to her.  
  
"No, Peter's not that romantic," she laughed as she walked towards me adjusting her bra strap for her Valentine's chocolates match against the new girl Kristine.  
  
"They for Nidia?" I asked setting my bag down next to the boxes.  
  
"No," she said shaking her head. "They're for you."  
  
I looked at her with a shocked expression and pulled the envelop off the top box. I smiled as I read down through the note. 'To my dearest Angel, I wish I could be there with you on Saturday, but I can't be. Just know that I love you with all my heart and miss you like crazy. I can't wait to see you again. It'll be third happiest day of my life. Second being the day I met you and first being the day I make you my wife. I have a special gift for you when we go home again. No, it's not an engagement, so calm yourself down. I love you baby. I truly love you. Until we see each other again, Love You Whole Heartedly, Sugar.'  
  
"He's definitely a keeper Case," Torrie said.  
  
"I know," I smiled as I opened the top box. Underneath the layer of tissue paper were 16 red roses and a white rose. "I can't believe he did this."  
  
"Whoa, that's a bundle of roses. Why so many?" Torrie asked.  
  
"16 for every month we've been together and the white one probably is for the one where they say that having a red and a white shows the two souls joining together," I said softly.  
  
"Awwwwwe," Torrie said with a laugh. I pushed that box to the side and opened the medium sized one to reveal a knee length light blue dress that trained in the back to the middle of my calves. "Can I borrow that?!"  
  
"Hell no!" I said holding it tightly in my hand as a piece of paper fell to the floor. Torrie picked it up and read it out loud.  
  
"Baby, these are very simple instructions. On the 14th of this month I would like you to put this on with the matching shoes, yes I did get the shoes too, and go down to the restaurant of your hotel. Just trust me. I love you," she read.  
  
"Hmmm......I wonder what he's got up his sleeve," I laughed. I pulled out the shoes and rolled my eyes. Crystal clear platforms, like in Cinderella. I opened the bottom box to reveal a small jar of chocolate syrup, a small teddy bear, and a bottle champagne. Attached to the chocolates was another little note. "Don't touch the syrup and champagne until the 14th."  
  
"That boy gets weirder and weirder as time goes by," Torrie laughed.  
  
"I know, but I still love him," I said laughing along with her. I stood up and pulled out my clothes for the nite. A pair of black leather flares, a black leather corset like top, and my black boots. I had Steph's hair stylist crimp my hair and do my make-up in dark mysterious colors.  
  
I stood behind the curtain and waited for my music to go off for my last nite as a Smackdown announcer. I let out a deep breath and sauntered out onto the stage. I smiled at the crowd seductively and slowly walked down the ramp towards the desk. I put on my headphones and waited as the Smackdown pyro went off, signaling the start of the show.  
  
"Well, it's a special nite here on Smackdown. We have a very special Valentine's Day match between Kristine and Torrie Wilson," Michael said.  
  
"Yeah, it's SLUT nite," I laughed.  
  
"Plus it's your last nite with us. And I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that you will NOT be missed here. You've caused some problems with our superstars!"  
  
"That's right Cole. I had Charlie Haas believing I was in love with him. I made Edge go against his once best friend Rey Mysterio. Plus I broke up the couple of Billy Kidman and Torrie Wilson. That was my favorite. And for some reason Nidia had it in her head that I was goin after her. I so totally don't swing that way!" I exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"You've definitely been a handful here. But lets get down to tonites action. Starting off with John Cena and Brian Kendrick."  
  
The show was going great until we hit the second hour, during the Valentine's Day match. Torrie kept glaring at me throughout the match. Before the match ended I stood up and threw my headphones off. I held out my arms, beckoning her to come get me, and I was nailed in the head with a bottle of champagne. I grabbed my head and turned, facing Nidia. A look of terror grew on her face and she ran off towards the ring. She slid inside and stood next to Torrie, who stood there in her red bra with her hands on her hips. I walked to the ring and stood there, glaring at the both of them as Kristine walked up behind Torrie and hit her with a box of chocolates. I bent over in laughter as Stephanie McMahon's music sounded throughout the arena and the GM herself stepped out onto the stage.  
  
"Whoa! Girls, stop right there! Nidia, you had no right to hit MY guest in the head! So, you will be punished. And Torrie, you wanna get back at Angel, right? Well, tonite's your nite. I'm changing this match into a Valentine's Day tag team match. In one corner will be Torrie Wilson and her partner, Nidia. In the other corner will be Kristine and her partner.......MYSTIC ANGEL!" Steph exclaimed. The crowd erupted into enormous cheers. My mouth dropped as I held up my arm to her. "Now, Angel, I know that you have a broken wrist, but you'll be able to use that to your advantage because it's a NON DISQUALIFICATION match! Anything goes!"  
  
I rolled into the ring and gave Torrie a mischievous grin. Kristine climbed out of the ring and left Torrie and I standing in the middle having a stare off. "Oh, and did I mention that the only way to win is to pin the girl when she's down to her bra and panties?!" we heard Stephanie announce. I smiled at her and turned my attention to Torrie who was already missing her shirt. But unfortunately, Kristine was missing her pants. So, the teams were fairly even. Torrie pulled back my arm going to slap me, but I grabbed it and pulled her down in an arm drag. I stood over her before turning around to do a back flip. I pulled her up by her hair and whipped her into the ropes. She ran back at me and brought her down in a hurricanranna. I quickly stood and smiled at her as I picked her up into a release belly-to-belly suplex. I quickly tried to wiggle her pants off her but was nailed in the back with a teddy bear by Nidia. I turned and pushed her to the mat as Torrie tried her hardest to untie the corset. I turned around and whipped her into the corner. I ran up the turnbuckles and came down on her doing a whisper in the wind. I heard a bunch of male cheering and whistles as I stood up. I gave everyone a confused look as Kristine began to scream at me. I looked at her as she pointed at my chest. I looked down and I was missing my top. It had fallen off when I did one of my twists. I was left standing in the ring in my black leather pants and a dark blue lacey bra. I stormed over to Kristine and tagged her in as I jumped down to grab a trash can lid out from under the ring. I ran around to the other side and nailed Nidia in the back as Kristine gave Torrie a few chops to the chest. I watched as Torrie went for the roll up and tried to rip off Kristine's top. I slid into the ring and pulled Torrie back. Nidia ran in and pushed me into the ropes. When I bounced back, Torrie pulled me down in a neck breaker. She was standing over me when Kristine hit Torrie with a chair to the back. I gave Kristine a high five as Torrie crawled to tag in Nidia. Nidia ran in and tried for a clothesline but I caught her arms and Kristine ripped her shirt off. I laughed as the ref pushed me to my corner. Kristine held Nidia by her hair as she walked towards me to tag me in. I climbed to the top turnbuckle and pulled Nidia down in a tornado DDT. I tried to rip off Nidia's short shorts, but they were too tight. So I picked her up and dragged her over to her corner, picked up Torrie's hand and hit Nidia with it. Torrie looked at me with a shocked look as the ref called for the tag. I smiled as I pulled Torrie over the ropes. I turned her over and applied my Halo's Ring. Kristine went behind me while the ref's attention was on me and Torrie and ripped off Torrie's loose pants. Torrie dragged me towards the ropes and grabbed on. I picked her up and slammed her back on the mat in a scoop suplex. I quickly went for the cover as Kristine took care of Nidia. I heard "Sacrilege" and smiled as I pushed Torrie's head onto the mat. I stood up and smile, grabbing Kristine's hand. Torrie and Nidia stood in front of us, Nidia in her purple bra and Torrie in her matching red panty and bra set.  
  
"And here are your winners, Kristine and Mystic Angel!" I rolled out of the ring and walked up the ramp backwards, waving goodbye to everyone. I walked down the halls towards the locker room when John picked me up in the air.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you! It's been so good to have you here," he whispered.  
  
"I know. But I can't wait to go back. I'm gonna miss ya'll, but I miss my boyfriend more," I said sadly. He set me down and nodded his head almost hurtfully.  
  
"I love you Case. Just remember that," he said softly before walking ways. I shook my head in confusion and walked into the locker room.  
"You leave tonite?" Adam asked putting his hand on my shoulder gently. I looked up at him from my seat in the airport and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting my cast taken off on Friday in Austin, Texas. Then I have to fly to Montreal to have a house show on Sunday," I smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you kiddo. It's been really great having you here," he said as he sat next to me. He pulled me into his body and rubbed my back gently. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.  
  
"I hate saying goodbye," I said softly.  
  
"I know, me too." He smiled at me as he kissed my forehead. "Did you say goodbye to Mark?"  
  
"Yeah," I said as my chin quivered. "I miss not having him around so much."  
  
"I miss you too, honey," I heard Mark's deep voice speak. I turned around and smile crept across my face. I jumped over the seat and into his arms.  
  
"Daddy, I love you," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. "You will always be my father. Gil is a great guy and I love him a lot, but you took care of me. You were always there for me. You took me in as your own daughter. You loved me when I thought no one else did."  
  
"Oh Case. It's okay, honey, I love you so much. K maybe my real daughter, but you will always be my first. You will always have a piece of my heart," he said softly as he wiped my cheeks gently.  
  
"Oh God. Listen to us. It sounds like we're going away forever and never going to see each other again," I joked. I smiled at him and he hugged me tightly.  
  
"I love you Case."  
  
"I love you too Daddy."  
  
"Mark, man, we gotta get goin," Adam said placing a hand on his arm. Mark nodded and let me go. I waved to them both as they walked away. I gave a sniffle as I grabbed my stuff and boarded my plane.  
"I am finally cast free!" I exclaimed as I held my cell phone to my ear.  
  
"How does your arm feel?" Trish asked.  
  
"Weird," I laughed.  
  
"We all miss you girl," she said.  
  
"I know, me too. I'll see ya'll Sunday though."  
  
"Yeah I know. Oh my God! I forgot to tell you. I think Tim might be proposing tonite!" she squealed.  
  
"Are you serious!? Oh my God! Well, good luck!" I said excitedly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey, do you know what's up with Shane? Like why he sent me everything he did?" I asked.  
  
"No, I have no clue. What'd he send you?  
  
"A dress, shoes, champagne, and a jar of chocolate," I laughed.  
  
"Oh wow. I don't know. Wish I could help."  
  
"Yeah right. If you knew, you would never tell me," I said.  
  
Nope, I wouldn't," she laughed. "I gotta go get ready for my date tonite."  
  
"Alright. Lata Trish! And good luck!" I said.  
  
"Thanks, you too!"  
  
I put my phone on the nite stand and stared at the dress that was laid out on my bed. I put my hands on my hips and let out a sigh before going into the bathroom to shower. Afterwards, I slipped on the dress and strapped on the shoes. I poofed up my hair and pulled it back. I smiled at myself in the mirror as I clasped my angel necklace around my neck. I grabbed my purse and cell phone before I left the room and walked down to the hotel restaurant.  
  
"Miss, may I help you?" the host asked as I looked around the dinning room.  
  
"I'm here for dinner, I guess," I smiled shyly.  
  
"What's the name?" he asked.  
  
"Casey Piniarski?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes, I see you here. Your friend hasn't arrived yet. We were told to have you wait at the table. I'll show you there," he said as I followed him the room. He pulled out the chair for me and I sat down. "Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"Umm....no. But could you possibly tell me who I'm meeting here?" I asked.  
  
"Sorry, but that's confidential," he said giving me a smile before walking back to his podium.  
  
I sat at the table looking at the entrance to the dinning room. I folded my arms on the table and sighed as couples kept looking at me. I bit my lip as I casually looked at my watch. I had been sitting there for a half hour when I saw a man walk up to the podium. He was wearing a dark gray suit and his hair was dark and wavy. He carried a red and whit rose in his hand and he smiled as he spoke to the host. The host pointed to my table and the man nodded. He slowly walked towards me and as he got closer I got more and more excited. I jumped up as he quickened his walk. He wrapped his arms around me tightly as he kissed my lips passionately.  
  
"Oh Shane! I love you!" I exclaimed as I looked into his deep brown eyes.  
  
"I love you too," he smiled as he kissed me one last time before sitting down.  
  
"I thought you said that you weren't going to be able to be here today," I said as a waiter poured us both a glass of wine.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you," he said.  
  
"Well, it certainly was!" I laughed.  
  
"You look beautiful baby," he said softly.  
  
I blushed slightly as I said, "Thank you." He put his hand on mine as we enjoyed a beautiful romantic dinner.  
  
"Now, time for dessert," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me as he held hands, down the hall to my room.  
  
"I hope you're ordering room service, cause all I have is the jar of chocolate," I laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, I have everything planned."  
  
"Why does that not surprise me," I said as he slowly opened the door. We walked in and were welcomed by a room full of rose petals. On the table by the window was a bowl of strawberries with the chocolate jar sitting next to them. In a bucket sat the champagne and two glasses sat next to it on the table. "What the hell?!"  
  
"Surprise!" he said as he slipped his jacket off and throwing it on the chair.  
  
"When'd you do all this?!" I asked.  
  
"While you were waiting for me to show up for dinner," he laughed as he placed his hands on my waist. "What do you think?"  
  
"Shane, this is absolutely romantic. I thought last year was the best, but this has definitely out done last year," I smiled as he brought his lips down to mine.  
  
"Mmm," he moaned before pulling away. I tilted my head in a questioning way as he walked backwards. "Wait, one more thing." I crossed my arms as he pulled out a box from his bag. "Here. Go in the bathroom and open this." He gave me a seductive smile as I took the box from him nervously. I walked into the bathroom and opened the box. Inside were a silky light blue bra and a dark blue pair of panties. I shook my head as I lifted up more tissue paper to reveal a long silky white robe. I smile and changed into the outfit. I pulled the robe over me and walked out into the room where Shane was laying on the bed in a pair of silky boxers and candles were lit around the room. The bowl of strawberries and the jar of chocolate were sitting on the nite stand along with the two glasses of champagne. "Well?" He stood and pulled me into his arms. "You look beautiful."  
  
"You did a good job," I smiled.  
  
"Well, thank you very much, kind lady," he joked. I let out a quiet chuckle as we relaxed on the bed and enjoyed a much needed night of romantic bliss. 


	68. Drunken Confessions

I was in a state of sleeping bliss. I had my wonderful boyfriend sleeping next to me in his naked beauty and we had just experienced a nite of heaven. I let out a quiet moan as I nuzzled my head up to his. I was so happy, that I knew I must have been sleeping with a smile on my face. I was woken from my sleep with the ringing of my cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" I answered sleepily. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window to see the world covered in darkness. I listened for a response as I carefully stood and wrapped my new robe around me. I quietly walked into the bathroom and sat and the floor.  
  
"Hello?!" I repeated myself with a tone of annoyance. This time there was a response, but not of words. Instead I heard sobbing on the other end. I listened carefully as the crying got louder. "Trish?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's too late for me to be callin you," she whimpered in response.  
  
"Trish, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"It's Tim," she cried.  
  
"Is he okay?! Are you okay?!" I exclaimed almost ready to wake Shane up and hurry over to wherever Trish was.  
  
"He didn't propose!" she said crying harder. I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry Trish. Maybe he's just not ready for marriage," I said.  
  
"Case, he broke up with me."  
  
"Oh man, Trish. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"  
  
"That's not even the worst part."  
  
"How can it be worse? He fuckin broke up with you on Valentine's Day!" I exclaimed angrily.  
  
"He was cheating on me."  
  
"Oh Jesus, Trish. That fuckin bastard."  
  
"He said he couldn't deal with me bein away all the damn time so he recruited someone to keep him company."  
  
"Well, did he tell you he was cheating on you? Cause maybe this chick is just a friend."  
  
"No, she wasn't just a friend. I walked up to him room to get him for our date and walked in on him fucking her!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh, Trish."  
  
"Wait, it gets worse."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"While he was fucking her from behind, she was eating out some other bitch."  
  
"He was having a fuckin threesome?!"  
  
"No, a foursome."  
  
"What?! He had three sluts there?!"  
  
"No, the other chick was giving his roommate a blow job."  
  
"Holy shit! He was havin a fuckin orgy?!"  
  
"Who was havin on orgy and why weren't we invited?" Shane asked with a large smile as he walked in to wash his face. I held my hand up to him and he stared at me.  
  
"Yeah he was."  
  
"So how did he dump you and not the other way around?"  
  
"I told him I was willing to over look what he was doing and give him another chance because of how much I loved."  
  
"Oh Trish."  
  
"And he said he wouldn't ever want another chance with me because I suck in bed. He said he always felt like he was fucking a sack of potatoes."  
  
"That asshole! And you told him that he never fucked you because he was small that you couldn't feel it anyways, right?"  
  
"No, I couldn't even open my mouth. I stood there crying while they all laughed at me. Casey, I was so embarrassed. Then he pushes me out the bedroom door and tells me to fuck off and that we're through and that he has better bitches to fuck."  
  
"Trish, I'm telling ya right now. If I ever see that mother fucker again, I will seriously fuck him up!" I yelled in anger. I could feel my face burning as I stood. "Are you gonna be alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I already feel better by talking to you. I'm sorry I called you so late."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're better off without him anyways. He's an idiot to let you go. Why don't we have a girl's nite tomorrow nite. We can watch a bunch of movies and stuff. Just you, Amy, Nora, and me," I suggested with a smile.  
  
"That'd be great. Thanks Case. I really appreciate this. And I apologize if I interrupted something," she said letting out a quiet giggle.  
  
"No, you didn't interrupt anything," I laughed. "Wait a second! How the hell did you know Shane was here?!"  
  
"Ummm......"  
  
"I knew it! I knew it! You knew he was gonna be here all along!"  
  
"Possibly," she replied shyly.  
  
"Mmmmhmmm."  
  
"I'd better let you go so you can go back to sleep or whatever I wasn't interrupting," she joked.  
  
"Love ya girl."  
  
"You too."  
  
I sat my phone down on the nite stand and let out a sigh as I stood by the bed with my arms crossed. "Asshole," I muttered.  
  
"What happened?" Shane asked wrapping him arms around me from behind. He placed a soft kiss on my neck as I let out a childish giggle from his goatee tickling my bare skin.  
  
"Tim fuckin cheated on Trish and broke up with her," I moaned softly while he sucked on my neck. He pushed my robe down my shoulders and proceeded to kiss them softly. I broke away and turned to look at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"You, uh, you tired?" he asked.  
  
"No, you?"  
  
"No. You wanna, um, ya know?"  
  
"Maybe, do you?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"We got anymore more condoms?" I asked as he looked through his bags.  
  
"You still on the pill right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You wanna just.......do it?"  
  
"Maybe. Do you?"  
  
"Would you stop asking me my questions?" he exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
I chuckled as I let my robe fall to the floor. I laid back on the bed and pulled him on top of me roughly.  
"How ya doin?" I asked Trish as I hugged her tightly. She sniffled a bit and smiled through her obvious pain.  
  
"Alright. You look good. You look like you lost some weight," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I've been on a slim fast drink diet since I got my cast. I haven't really been able to exercise, so I've been drinking them to keep off the weight," I replied.  
  
"How was your nite with Shane?" she asked, her voice quivering a bit.  
  
"Let's not talk about that. Let's talk about what we're getting for this girls' nite in!" I laughed.  
  
"Alcohol!" Amy exclaimed as she burst into the locker room. She gave Trish a quick hug and sat down on the floor.  
  
"Well that's obvious!" I laughed.  
  
"What do you girls want? Nora and I will take care of that and the food if you two get the movies," Amy said.  
  
"As long as you get me some Bacardi and Smirnoff I'm fine," I smiled.  
  
"I'm with Case. Maybe get some Mike's hard lemonade too," Trish added.  
  
"Alright, great. What about food?" Amy asked.  
  
"Pizza, popcorn, ice cream, cookies," Trish said immediately.  
  
"Junk food. Gotcha!" Amy laughed.  
  
"What do ya'll want for movies?" I asked.  
  
"Brad Pitt!" Nora yelled from the showers.  
  
"I second that one," Trish and I agreed.  
  
"Brad Pitt's good. Fight Club, Meet Joe Black, and Seven," Amy suggested.  
  
"What do you girls got for tomorrow nite?" Nora asked.  
  
"I talk to the mighty Shane-O," I answered.  
  
"Valet," Amy and Trish chorused followed by a laugh.  
  
"I just interfere in Victoria's match," Nora said.  
  
"So then we get more movies," I smiled.  
  
"Go for a horror," Amy said.  
  
"End of Days?" I suggested.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good," Trish said.  
  
"Alright, I think we're set for the nite," I said with a smile.  
  
"I can't believe Shane and Matt are letting you two go for the nite," Nora teased.  
  
"I don't go by what Shane tells me. I do what I want," I said confidently.  
  
"Right, like if he didn't tell you that he wanted to have wild passionate sex all nite you wouldn't jump right on it," Nora said as I broke out laughing. Trish's jaw dropped to the floor in shock.  
  
"Oh my God, I don't believe you just said that," Amy said just as shocked as we were.  
  
"What?" Nora asked innocently.  
  
"You don't say sex and jump on it in the same sentence," I laughed. She gave me a confused look before her eyes grew wide and her face turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"Sorry all," she apologized.  
  
"You don't have to apologize. It was a funny comment," Amy said.  
  
"Especially coming from you!" Trish laughed putting her arm around her friend.  
  
"Case, you comin with me for our match or what?" Jeff asked sticking his head into the locker room.  
  
"Just a sec," I said as I let out a deep breath and rolled my claddah ring.  
  
"You gonna wear that in the match?" Amy asked noticing what I was doing.  
  
"Uh-huh. I never take it off," I said.  
  
"Are you serious?!" she laughed.  
  
"Very. I even shower with it on," I said before running out to catch up with Jeff.  
  
"Welcome back babe. Did I tell you how much I missed you?" he asked with a smile as put his arm around my waist.  
  
"Yep, about thirty times today," I laughed. He chuckled as we stood behind the curtain waiting for his brand new music to go off.  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Entering the ring first from Cameron, North Carolina. Weighing in at 218 lbs, JEFF HARDY!" He walked down the isle to the music he created. I was with him while he made it. He was so proud of it. It was a terrific song. I was even featured on it, singing back up. "Fly Through the Sky" was a perfect song for him. It really fit his personality.  
  
"Resurrection ........is for those...........who didn't get it right - the first time.........eternal salvation suffers from inflation!!"  
  
"Sinner!"  
  
"Say what u need to save your soul  
  
But don't fuck with me - I'm losing control  
  
I'm so tired of this - so sick of u  
  
My tongue is battered & bruised from all these attitudes  
  
(sinner)"  
  
"And making her way to the ring, from Cameron, North Carolina. The current Women's Champion, MYSTIC ANGEL!" Amazingly, I got a fairly face reaction from the crowd. I stared at Jeff and smiled before grabbing his face in my hands. I licked my lips as I kissed his soft lips roughly. When we parted I smiled at him while he looked at me shocked. I laughed sadistically before nailing him with a hard slap to the face, causing him to fall to the mat. I straddled him and hit him with a few punches. I got up and pulled him with me. I whipped him into the ropes and prepared to bring him down in a head scissor, but he slid through them and brought me down in a neckbreaker. I curled up and as he went for a leg drop. He pulled me up by my hair and preformed a scoop slam. He ran at the ropes and bounced back, for an elbow drop, but I rolled under the ropes and stood on the apron. He walked towards me and grabbed his head, pulling his head onto the ropes in a guillotine. I slid back in and went for the cover, only getting a two count before he punched out. I got to my feet and whipped him into the corner. I ran at him in spear position and he moved, causing me to slam my shoulder into the post. He quickly went for a roll up. I broke it right before the ref slammed his hand down on the third count. Jeff pulled me to his feet in an aggravated way and prepared me for one of his jawbreakers. I pushed him back into the ropes and hit him with a tilt-a-whirl slam. I went for Halo's Ring, but he quickly grabbed the ropes. I pushed his head to the mat and beckoned for him to stand. He stood and quickly went for a drop kick. I moved out of the way and he fell to the mat with a heavy thud. I quickly went up top and did Halo's Twist before hooking his leg for the pin. Cheers erupted from the audience as "Sacrilege" played loudly. I even heard a few people singing along with it. I stood up and jumped on the post proudly. I looked back at Jeff as he slowly came back to the real world and laughed. I flipped over the ropes and walked into the back. I rubbed my shoulder gently as I walked towards first aid.  
  
"What happened this time?" Nick asked as I sat on a chair.  
  
"I rammed my shoulder into the post," I said as he rubbed the spot I had been rubbing. "And I feel as if I need every....."  
  
"Bone in your body needs to be cracked?" Jeff interrupted as he walked in rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah, like that," I laughed.  
  
"Welcome to my world," Jeff said as he laid down on a blue mat. An older man walked over to him and began bending his body and cracking several places.  
  
"Ooooooh, that looks like it feels so good," I said as I sat down on the floor next to him. I held an ice pack to my shoulder and watched the man work his stuff on Jeff's body.  
  
"CASE!" Amy yelled as she walked into first aid. "Come on. If we're gonna do this, we gotta go now."  
  
"Alright. See ya lata babe. Awesome match," I said placing a light kiss on Jeff's cheek. He smiled at me as I left. I grabbed my bags, kissed Shane goodbye, and left with Trish for the movie rental place.  
  
After we had watch two movies, finished off a large pizza, and a 6- pack of Mike's Hard Lemonade, and a bag of Doritos, we decided to throw on some music and dance. "Anyone want a Bacardi?" I asked as I grabbed myself a bottle.  
  
"I'll take a Smirnoff," Amy requested as she moved her body to Missy Elliot's "Get Your Freak On". I handed it to her as I took a sip of my drink.  
  
"I think my goal for the nite is to get completely plastered and forget this whole weekend ever happened," Trish said in an almost drunken happiness.  
  
"I'll drink to that!" Nora laughed as she fell against the bathroom door. "I'm sick of everyone else getting a piece, but me! I'm the all holy and chaste Nora Greenwald! God forbid I get any action! So I sit at home watchin sappy movies while you three go out and have sex!"  
  
"And boy do we have sex!" Amy laughed.  
  
"We are so totally gonna be feelin this shit in the morning," I said with a laugh.  
  
"I don't have a problem with that," Trish said shaking her head, causing her to fall on the floor. She sat up laughing hysterically as we all joined her, drinks in hand.  
  
"Amy, I gotta know, did you ever fuck Jeff?" Nora asked causing us to laugh harder.  
  
"Nope. Not once. And don't plan to," she answered with a smile.  
  
"Ya know, Shane's a real find. He was such a good kisser," Nora slurred.  
  
"Well.....I can think of one better," I said shyly.  
  
"WHO?!" the three of them exclaimed.  
  
"Jeff! That boy is a hot kisser," I laughed in a drunken way.  
  
"You have the hots for him don't ya?!" Trish asked.  
  
"Oh hell yeah! I'm completely in love with the guy. But you can't tell anyone, not even me!" I laughed.  
  
"I knew it!" Amy laughed. "You just have that lusty look in your eyes when you see him."  
  
"Dude, I'd fuck him in a second," Nora said.  
  
"Jeff?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"No, Chris Nowinski."  
  
"Ewwwwwww," we all chorused.  
  
"If you're gonna fuck anyone, fuck Andrew. Holy shit is he good in bed!" Trish said.  
  
"I bet. Unfortunately Stacy has him," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, that slutty bitch," Trish said. "Ya know she slept with Paul and Marc?"  
  
"My Dad?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"No, Marc Lomonica," Amy said.  
  
"No way," I said with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes way," Trish nodded.  
  
"Wow....."  
"Oh my God, what the hell ran into you?" Chris asked as Trish, Amy, Nora, and I walked into the arena a half hour late.  
  
"You four look as if you were hit by a Mac truck!" Jay joked. I glared at him as we walked by.  
  
"I need a massive dose of Advil," Trish said quietly as she set her bags down in the locker room.  
  
"Wild nite?" Stacy asked as she stood up to lotion up her long legs.  
  
"I really don't know," I answered. "I don't remember a damn thing from last nite."  
  
"None of us do," Nora sighed.  
  
"I just wanna curl up right here and never move," Amy said as she laid down on the floor, covering her head with the hood of her sweatshirt.  
  
I smiled at her before getting a rumbling feeling in my stomach. "Oh shit!" I screamed before running into one of the stalls.  
  
"Hey, is Case in here?" Shane asked. Everyone pointed deadly towards the stall I ran into. I walked out and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "Are you okay?" I looked up at him and feel into his arms.  
  
"Kill me. If you love me.....you'll kill me," I said softly.  
  
"Wow, you guys are really bad off today," he said as he picked me up and carried me to the bench. He laid me down and kissed my pale forehead. "I missed you baby."  
  
"I was too drunk to miss you sweetie," I said truthfully.  
  
He chuckled while saying, "I'm not surprised."  
  
"Was that all you came in here for?" Nora asked.  
  
"No, I came to tell Case that Shane's waitin for her to do their thing together," he said.  
  
"Tell him I'll be there in ten minutes," I said sitting up slowly. He nodded and left to deliver the message. I pulled on a long sleeved black shit I had cut up and into a midriff. I pulled on my gray cargos and tied my old ratty Nikes. I pulled on a Yankees hat and some foundation. I left my hung over friends and found Shane standing by the coffee table.  
  
"Wow, when Helms said you girls were a little off it today, he really meant it," Shane joked.  
  
"Don't start with me, Shane-O," I said glaring at him as I made myself a strong cup of coffee.  
  
"Come on, let's get this done so you can go sleep this off in the locker room," he laughed as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his make-shift office.  
  
"Angel, this is a wonderful surprise. How's the arm?" he asked.  
  
"It's great and I'm ready to kick some ass," I said.  
  
"I'm sure you are. Now, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Shane, I know how you feel about this belt and I'm positive you'll agree with me when I say that you need to bring back the Hardcore title."  
  
"I can't just bring back a title like that!" he said with a snap of his fingers.  
  
I smiled and leaned over his desk. "Shane you are one of the mighty McMahons. You can do anything you want with this company. And I think you should really consider bringing back the Hardcore title."  
  
"Why? Do you want it or something?" he laughed.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do," I said standing up straight and folding my arms over my chest.  
  
"Ya know what, Angel, I think you're right. Next week, here on RAW, will be a Hardcore match. The winner of the match gets the HARDCORE title!"  
  
"Great. Now, who's gonna be in this match?"  
  
"Well, since you came up with the idea, I think it only fair that you be one of the contenders. The other......your ex-boyfriend, Jeff Hardy." I frowned as my arms dropped to my sides. I looked up as if in thought and a sadistic smile formed on my face. I nodded slowly as the cameras went off.  
  
"Can I leave now?" I asked pleadingly. He gave a quiet laugh and smiled.  
  
"Go ahead. Go take some Advil and get some sleep in the locker room. I'll see you later," he answered.  
  
"Thank you so much. You are a gift from GOD!" I said as I left for the locker room. Once there I curled up on the floor with my book bag under my head and feel instantly to sleep, only waking to go into mine and Shane's hotel room. 


	69. Star Light

I was sitting in the car waiting for Jeff to come back with a couple sandwiches from the truck stop we were at. We were driving home together from Richmond, Virginia instead of taking a plane like everyone else. Shane went home early due to a family problem and I told him I'd meet him when I got home. Although, at the rate we were goin, it would be quite sometime before that would happen. The clouds floated over the sun and pulled my sunglasses on top of my head as Jeff ran out with a bag full of stuff.  
  
"I thought we had decided on a couple sandwiches and a bottle of soda. Not half the damn store," I said as he placed the full bag on my lap.  
  
"We're gonna want some snacks, don't ya think?!" he asked as he put the car in gear.  
  
"What'd ya get?" I asked as I rummaged through the bag.  
  
"Just some survival things."  
  
"Skittles? That's what you call survival food?" I asked pulling out a pound bag full of the colorful candy.  
  
"They're MY survival food. I got you a snickers," he smiled as I pulled out the king sized candy bar.  
  
"Has anyone told you that you're a God?"  
  
"Ya know, I get that often," he laughed as he held out his hand. "Hand me one of the sandwiches?"  
  
I smiled and gave him the bigger of the two. I started in on my own as he drove us down the highway. A few hours later, we were still on the road, but had started on the survival pack.  
  
"Ya know, I'm really glad you got this stuff," I said chewing on a sour gummy worm.  
  
"I thought you'd enjoy the stuff. Hand over some sour patch kids."  
  
"How come we always have so much fun together? We've been stuck in this car for how many hours?"  
  
"4."  
  
"For four hours and this is still fun!"  
  
"Have I told you lately, that I love you," Jeff sang. I laughed but joined in. "Have I told you, lately that I care?"  
  
We started laughing uncontrollably because of our foolishness. "Hey, was that an amusement park?" I asked as we drove by a ferris wheel, Rolla coaster, and what looked to be what we called in Maine, the Apollo.  
  
"Yeah, wanna stop?" he asked as he veered off to the right for the next exit.  
  
"Can we?"  
  
"I don't see why not," he replied giving off a playful smile. I let out a childish giggle as we headed back to the park. "Should you call Shane and tell him that you're here?"  
  
"Why? He doesn't control me. I control me." Jeff intertwined his fingers with mine as we skipped off into the park.  
  
"Rolla coaster?" we asked each other in unison. I laughed at him as we ran off towards the massive creation.  
  
"Rolla coaster of Love. Rolla coaster. Oohh Oohh Oohh," we sang together. As we sang our song together we got situated in the seats. Jeff held my hand tightly as we started off around the track. When we had gone around and came back to where we started, I swallowed hard and Jeff let go of my hand.  
  
"That was so fuckin awesome!" he exclaimed. I glared at him as he helped me out.  
  
"Are you fuckin nuts?!" I yelled hitting his shoulder.  
  
"Why?" he laughed.  
  
"That was crazy! Dude, that shit was scary!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. It rocked, didn't it?"  
  
"You are one bizarre man," I said shaking my head and walking away.  
  
"You were screamin like a little girl out there," he laughed running after me.  
  
"Oh gee, I didn't realize that Jeff. Thanks for informing me!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"It was rather funny."  
  
"To you maybe! I was scared outta my mind!" I said turning to face him.  
  
"I know, my hand is still achin," he smiled rubbing his hand that I had been holding tightly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sooooo sorry! Here, let me kiss it and make it better," I said grabbing his hand and bringing it up to my mouth. I opened my mouth wide and bit down on his hand. He ripped it out of my mouth as I stood there with my arms crossed.  
  
"What the fuck was that?!" he yelled. He looked down at the bite marks then back at me. "You bit me?!"  
  
"Yeah! You fuckin pissed me off!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"By makin fun of me dipshit," I yelled as I walked towards the exit.  
  
"Oh," he said softly. I walked out of his sight and waited in the car. I rolled the window down and blared some Disturbed. About a half hour later, Jeff walked towards the car with some blue and purple cotton candy in his hand. He smiled at me as he put it through the window and in front of my face. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, me too," I smiled as I took a bite of the sugary food. He walked around to the driver's seat and we were back on the road for home.  
  
"That trip was fun, wasn't it?" Jeff joked.  
  
"Yeah, so totally a lot of fun. I've never had so much fun."  
  
"Hey now. Enough with the sarcasm. This was supposed to be a fun trip, babes. Now, get happy!" he ordered. I looked over at him and laughed.  
  
"So you think you can just order me to be happy? Just like that?" I asked snapping my fingers.  
  
"You bet your britches."  
  
"Britches?"  
  
"Yeah, ya know? Pants?"  
  
"I know what the hell they are! What the hell made you say it?"  
  
"I dunno. Just thought I would."  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Weirdo."  
  
"Massive bizzaro."  
  
"Okay, that's not even a damn word!"  
  
"Doesn't mean I can't say it."  
  
"Sweetie, it's not a word."  
  
"Fine.....you're massively......stupid!"  
  
"Oh, good come back!" he laughed. I growled at him as I crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
"You just like pickin on me today, dontcha?" I said.  
  
"Well, an older brother does have the right to do that once in awhile to his younger sister."  
  
"I'll remember this Hardy. Trust me, it's totally engraved in my mind!"  
  
"I'm sure it is. Cause like an elephant, you never forget!"  
  
"Are you sayin that I'm forgetful?"  
  
"NOOOOO! Where would you get an idea like that?!" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, okay, jackass," I muttered.  
  
"Casey, are you okay?" he asked glancing over at me.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just not feelin too well lately. I haven't been able to sleep well and I'm like puking every nite. I don't know what's wrong with me."  
  
"Maybe you're getting sick. Are you too cold, too hot, too anything?" he asked putting his hand up to my forehead.  
  
"Nope. None of them," I said shaking his hand away.  
  
"Hmmmm......I don't know Case. And I know you're not gonna like what I'm gonna suggest, but maybe you should go see a doctor."  
  
"You're right, I don't like your suggestion."  
  
"Well, sometimes you have to do things you don't like, especially when something could affect your job," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe that ladder to my stomach last Monday nite in the hardcore title match did something."  
  
"Maybe. Ya know, I still can't believe you have that belt. Almost two months babe. That's one of the hard belts to keep."  
  
"It's not that hard anymore. No 24/7 rule. It's not like it used to be."  
  
"But still. It's really dangerous. But you definitely deserve it."  
  
"Thanks, but so do you."  
  
"No, not really. Not anymore. My body just hurts too much for this."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Probably the belt wouldn't be a good thing to have right now."  
  
"Actually, I wasn't just talkin bout the belt."  
  
"Jeff, what are you talkin bout?"  
  
"Sweetie, my body just can't handle those swantons anymore. I just did too much shit to my body when I first got in the business."  
  
"What are you sayin?"  
  
"I don't think there's much left in Jeff Hardy."  
  
"Are you gonna quit?"  
  
"I'm gonna see how long I can push my body. And then when I can't push it anymore, yes. I'm gonna move onto my music."  
  
"Oh," I said softly with sadness in my tone.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"For what?" I wondered as I wiped the few tears off my cheeks that had fallen.  
  
"For upsetting you, for teasing you, just for anything stupid I may have done to you."  
  
"Don't worry about it." I sniffled as I leaned back in my seat and looked out the window.  
  
"Don't cry over this. It's not like I'm never gonna see you or anything."  
  
"I know, but it'll just be so weird if you're not there with me. Ya know?"  
  
"Well, we don't have to worry about this for a little while anyways. I don't plan to leave right now. We'll talk about this in another year or so."  
  
I sighed before falling asleep for the rest of the trip. I couldn't believe that Jeff could be leaving me sometime in the near future. I knew his body was getting worse and worse as time went on, but I didn't think it was that bad. And I guess in away I thought of him as invincible. He's the mighty, wild, crazy, sometimes bizarre, Jeff Hardy. Nothing could hurt him. The man jumped off of ladders for a living and lived through it. There for nothing could hurt him, right? Guess I was wrong.  
"Bout damn time you two got home!" Amy exclaimed as she, Matt, and Gil helped us carry our luggage into the house. "We were getting worried."  
  
"We went to an amusement park," I said softly as I began to feel sick.  
  
"Shane called, he's very upset and worried. If I were you I'd," Matt started before I ran into the bathroom. "Okay........never mind."  
  
"Jeff, what's wrong with her?" Gil asked.  
  
"Couldn't really tell ya. She was just telling me that she hasn't been feelin well, she hasn't been sleepin well, and she's been like throwin up everynite. We think it might have been from the ladder shot to the stomach she received last Monday nite," he answered as he knocked lightly on the bathroom door.  
  
"Grrrr......" I said as I looked up to see him walk in.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked sitting next to me on the floor. He handed me a tissue so I could wipe my face.  
  
"No. I feel completely horrible," I groaned as he put his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder as Amy peeked her head in.  
  
"I thought I'd give you the phone to call Shane," she said with a smile as she handed it to me. I nodded at her as she kissed my forehead and left.  
  
"Hello?" Shane answered sounding as if he had been sleeping on the phone.  
  
"Hey, just me."  
  
"You're home? Safe and sound?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"What's the matter, baby?"  
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
"As your boyfriend, it's my job to worry."  
  
"Trust me. It's okay, I'll be fine," I said smiling up at Jeff. "How's Michael?"  
  
"He's okay. Just a little fender bender type deal. He just got a bump on the head and a minor concussion. He's at home bein spoiled by his girlfriend."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"What about me comin over and spoiling you?" he asked changing the tone of his voice. His voice was husky sounding. I knew he was thinking about sex. And I just had to laugh.  
  
"I don't think that right now is a good time, Sugar."  
  
"Okay. Well, what about you comin over here and spoiling me?!" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm kinda tired right now. I don't think I could drive over there honey. I'm sorry," I said rather upset.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I can come pick you up. Please? I really want to be with you."  
  
"Yeah, okay. I suppose we could do that," I smiled at his giddiness.  
  
"Great! Be over soon!"  
  
"I love you Shane."  
  
"I love you too honey. With all my heart." I smiled as I hung up the phone.  
  
"Leavin?" Jeff asked as I placed my head back on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, Shane's comin to get me."  
  
"That's good. I'm glad to hear it." He sighed as he put his other hand on my leg. "Case, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Do you honestly and truly love Shane?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I do."  
  
"Are you gonna marry him?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe eventually."  
  
"Do you see yourself with him for the rest of your life?"  
  
"I think so. Why?"  
  
"Just wonderin. Just needed some answers for myself."  
  
"Okay," I muttered as we continued to sit there in the bathroom.  
  
"Casey! Shane's here!" Matt yelled. I lifted my head and stretched. I looked over at Jeff and he was sound asleep. I smiled and placed a light kiss on his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep on you in the bathroom."  
  
"That's okay, no problem," he replied as I helped him stand. "Do you feel better?"  
  
"I don't know. My stomach still isn't happy, but I'm not puking or anything. So I guess that's a plus." I walked into my room and saw Shane sitting on the edge of my bed with a large smile on his face. "Hey baby." I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, lowering myself on his lap.  
  
"Hey," he said casually as I gave him a kiss. "Ready?"  
  
"Actually, I have to pack. I fell asleep."  
  
"In the bathroom?" he said unsure.  
  
"Yeah, don't ask," I laughed shaking my head slowly.  
  
"Alright, let's get you packed then," he smiled as I got off his lap. I threw some things in a bag while he sat on my bed watching me. I was standing at my dresser and put on one of my rings as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Do you wear that ring anymore?"  
  
"My class ring?" I asked holding it up to him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No, not anymore. Why?"  
  
"Can I have it?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Can I have your class ring? I want something to keep of yours for when I can't be with you and I can look at it and think of you."  
  
"That's sweet. But what are you gonna do with it? Put it on a chain?"  
  
"No. I'm gonna put it on my pinkie."  
  
"You are one weird man," I laughed as I handed it to him. "You do realize that this means I get something of yours, right?"  
  
"Of course," he smiled as he slid the ring on his finger. He kissed my cheek and let me go. I took his hand in mine and we walked out to his car.  
  
"Shane, do you still wanna marry me?" I asked out of the blue in the car. The question must have shocked him cause he seemed to veer off the road then jump right back on.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Why?" he asked swallowing hard.  
  
"I don't know. I was just wondering, I guess."  
  
"I just haven't asked you cause I didn't think you were ready yet. I don't think I could handle bein shot down again," he joked.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry about all those times."  
  
"Don't be. I totally understand. That's why I haven't done it again."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not asking me. Cause to be honest with you, I'm not ready yet."  
  
Shane looked over at me and smiled as he put his hand on mine. "I have to ask, why the hell were you asleep in the bathroom?!"  
  
"I was sick," I said quietly almost so he couldn't hear me.  
  
"What do you mean sick?" he worried.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind. I don't feel like goin through it right now."  
  
"Fine, whatever," he said letting is slip. I looked at the window and up at the sky, looking at the stars. I sighed as the full moon came into view.  
  
"Shane, when we get to your house, can we just grab some blankets and go outside to look at the stars?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, anything you want sweetie," he replied squeezing my hand gently.  
  
I laid down next to Shane on the blanket we had laid out on the hill behind his house. I looked up at the stars and smiled. "They're so beautiful."  
  
"Yeah they are. I wish I could grab one for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they'd match your beauty so well. And you deserve to have the most beautiful things in the world."  
  
"So charming, you are Mr. Helms."  
  
"I do what I can," he shrugged.  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Why do I love you?"  
  
"Yeah. Why? What reasons do you have for loving me?"  
  
"Casey, you're so beautiful, unique, loving, sweet, genuine, kind. What's not to love about you. I love your accent mixture of New Yorker and now southerner. I love your bright blue eyes and how they change color when you're happy or sad. I love your outlook on the world. I love your creativity. I love how spontaneous and crazy you can be. I love how you have no fear. But mostly, I just love you."  
  
"Shane, I have so many fears. You don't even understand how many fears I have."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'm afraid my mom's gonna come to take me back. I'm afraid of losing Jeff. I'm afraid that I'm gonna get attacked again. I'm afraid.......I'm afraid of losing you," I said tearfully.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of that. You'll never lose me."  
  
"Because you love me?"  
  
"Right. Exactly.  
  
I sighed and continued to stare at the stars. About an hour later we decided to go up to his room and watch some tv. I laid under the covers in one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts. I was watchin a repeat of the Real World and was rather bored when he walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn.  
  
"Is that what you want of mine?" he asked looking down at the Green Lantern t-shirt I was wearing.  
  
"Is that okay?" I asked popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Just makin sure so I don't go around lookin for it one day," he laughed. I nodded and moved my body into his. I rested my head on his bare chest and closed my eyes.  
  
"God send me an angel. From the heavens above. Send me an angel to heal my broken heart. From being in love. 'Cause all I do is cry. God send me an angel. To wipe the tears from my eyes," I sang.  
  
"That's beautiful baby."  
  
"Amanda Perez."  
  
"She doesn't hold a candle to you," he smiled as he kissed the top of my head.  
  
"Ya know, I always asked for an angel."  
  
"Me too baby. And I got one.  
  
"Yeah, so did I," I smiled as I fell asleep.  
  
In the middle of the nite, I woke up with a sharp pain in my stomach. I quickly, but carefully, stood up and walked around Shane's bedroom. I grabbed at my stomach and took a few deep breaths.  
  
"Case, what's the matter?" Shane asked as he sat up.  
  
"Nothing, go back to sleep."  
  
"What's wrong? You look as if you're in pain," he said as he reached for the lamp on his nitestand.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're not. What's wrong with your stomach?" he asked as he walked towards me.  
  
"I don't know," I said wincing in pain.  
  
"Oh Jesus. Come on, sit down," he said leading me to the bed.  
  
"No, I think that'll make things worse right now," I said.  
  
"Is this from the ladder shot Monday nite?" he asked rubbing my shoulders gently.  
  
"I think so. I think I might have bruised some ribs again," I said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?! You should have gone to the hospital to make sure they were broken."  
  
"They're not. It's not that much pain."  
  
"Is this why you wore a long shirt at the house show Wednesday nite?"  
  
"Yeah, to hide the bruise. I think the pain was makin me sick. And I haven't been able to sleep because of it, so that was makin me sick."  
  
"Why can't you sleep?"  
  
"Ya know how I like to sleep on my stomach or curled in a little ball."  
  
"Oh, true. How'd you get through that match?"  
  
"Lots of advil," I answered as I let out one last deep breath.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think it's done for the time being."  
  
"Try and go back to sleep?"  
  
"Yeah," I replied as I got back in the bed. "Sorry for waking you."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Sleep well baby."  
  
A/N: The song in this chapter is by Amanda Perez called "Angel". I personally think it's an awesome song. Oh and I just wanna say that Theory of a Deadman kick ass! Okay, I'm done now. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter.........there's only a few more to go! 


	70. Charlie's Angels

A/N: This is to Melissa. Girl, if you truly wanna use that as your MSN name......GO FOR IT! That's pretty funny though. Lol  
"Cancun baby!" I yelled excitedly as Trish, Amy, Victoria, and I stepped off the plane.  
  
"I know, they picked a kick ass place for us to do our Diva's shoot," Trish said as the two of us linked arms and skipped through the airport. We climbed into our rental car, which happened to be a convertible, and drove off to our hotel on the beach.  
  
"This is gonna be a great vacation type thing, isn't it?" Amy asked as she flopped down on one of the beds in the room we were sharing.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I just wish I had Jeff here to help me do my outfits," I laughed.  
  
"You're a real diva now. You should just wear what we wear," she said sitting up as I pulled out some creative equipment. "What ARE you doin?"  
  
"I'm getting prepared to design my own stuff," I smiled as I blew a stray piece of red hair out of my face.  
  
"Don't worry about that shit now! Let's go check out the guys on the beach!" Trish yelled as she ran into our room from the joining door. I laughed at her and nodded. I changed into a dark blue bikini and pulled on a pair of board shorts. I grabbed a towel and we all ran down the stairs and out the back to the beach.  
  
We all laid our towels down on the sand in a row and smiled as we looked out at the bright blue ocean. "I always wanted to come here. And I finally get here. It's so crazy!" I laughed.  
  
"Guys, look at that hottie," Victoria said as she lowered her sunglasses down her nose.  
  
I looked to where she pointed and nodded but saw that he had a familiar hair style and color. His hair was cut long, to his ears. It was wispy and moved around his face. It was of multi-colors, blue, green, red, and black to be specific, much like mine. I let out a laugh as the guy slowly took off his shirt, like in those movies with the hot guy that has the nice body and blah blah blah. "Guys, that's no hottie! That's Jeff!" I stood up and ran towards him.  
  
"Jeff?" the three of them questioned as they looked at each other.  
  
"Dude, what the hell are you doin here?" I asked as I tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" he asked turning around. "Case! What the hell?!"  
  
"That's my question to you!" I said hugging him tightly.  
  
"I needed a break. You know how I've been for the past 3 months. Vince told me to take a week off and get away. So I am. Now, what are you doin here?"  
  
"Divas' photo shoot," I smiled. "Ya wanna help me like you did last time?"  
  
"Nah, don't think so babe," he said with a shrug. I frowned and let out a sigh. "Sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay. Whateva, ya know. I'll let you get back to your vacation. It's a nice day and all."  
  
"Yeah," he said as I started to walk away. "Hey! What are you doin tomorrow nite?"  
  
I turned back to him and shrugged. "I don't think I'm doin anything. I have a photo session till 4. But after that I'm free. Why?"  
  
"Well, ya wanna go to dinner with me? It's my birthday ya know. 26," he said shyly digging his foot in the sand.  
  
"I'd love to go to dinner with you. Where?" I asked as he gave me a bright smile.  
  
"Just the hotel restaurant. Casual. Ya know," he said.  
  
"Great. When?"  
  
"Oh, ummm.......6?" he asked.  
  
"That's fine. I'll see ya then," I smiled before skipping off back to the girls.  
  
"What the hell is Jeff doin here?" Trish asked as I sat down next to her on my towel.  
  
"Vacation. Vince told him to take a week off. So he's here," I smiled.  
  
"What's with that smile on your face?" Amy asked curiously.  
  
"Just happy to see my friend," I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"Uh-huh," they chorused.  
  
"Oh gees. Not this shit again!" I laughed.  
  
"So, why'd you start comin back and then turn right back around?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Jeff asked me to have dinner with him tomorrow nite," I said.  
  
"A-ha!" Amy exclaimed. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A-ha what?" I asked.  
  
"It's a date," Trish and Victoria said casually.  
  
"Dudes, it can't be a date. I've got a boyfriend who I love dearly."  
  
"Then why are you goin on a date with Jeff?" Amy asked.  
  
"It's not a date! Jesus! It's for his birthday," I said aggravated.  
  
"Oh......well, he didn't invite any of us!" Amy said.  
  
"He doesn't know ya'll are here," I pointed out.  
  
"But you didn't tell him that we were now did you?" Trish asked.  
  
"No, but what's that got to do with anything?" I asked.  
  
"So that means you want to be with him, alone," Victoria said.  
  
"He's my friend. God you guys annoy me! UGH!" I exclaimed as I picked up my towel and left for the room.  
  
"I think we struck a nerve," Amy said once I was out of view.  
  
"Yeah, I'm thinking so too. Should we go up and apologize for giving her a hard time?" Victoria asked starting to stand.  
  
"No, cause all this just proved something we've known for a long time," Trish smiled.  
  
"What's that?" Victoria asked settling back down.  
  
"That she's in love with Jeff," Amy said as they all stared at him.  
  
"Do you two honestly believe that?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Amy and Trish said shaking their heads.  
"Hey baby, what's up?" Shane asked.  
  
"I just wanted to call you. Wanted to hear your voice," I said with a smile.  
  
"I miss you."  
  
"Ya know, Jeff's down here?"  
  
"Yeah, Matt told me that. Did you see him?"  
  
"Yep, goin to dinner with him tomorrow nite for his birthday. Is that alright?"  
  
"Sure, why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"I don't know. Cause if ya didn't want me to go, I wouldn't. I'd tell him I couldn't."  
  
"No, go, have a good time. Not like you'll do anything with him!" he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, right," I chuckled softly.  
  
"So, did ya work on your tan yet?"  
  
"Umm......not really. I tried to, but I got frustrated with some people."  
  
"Oh, the beach bitches?"  
  
"Something like that," I laughed.  
  
"Don't let em get to ya."  
  
"I'm tryin, believe me, I'm tryin," I sighed.  
  
"What are you doin Halloween?"  
  
"That's like 2 months away. I don't know!"  
  
"Well, now you're comin with me to Michael's Halloween party."  
  
"Okay. That's fine. Thanks for the heads up," I laughed.  
  
"I gotta go. Goin down to the hotel gym with Shannon and Chris. I love you sweetie."  
  
"I love you too." I hung up and laid back on the bed. I hugged myself, smelling the t-shirt I took from Shane, and feel asleep.  
  
"Casey, don't you want to be with me?" a distant voice asked.  
  
"Shane?!" I yelled in question as I looked around the dark room.  
  
"I loved you Casey. Why'd you do this to me?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know what I did. Shane! Where are you?!" I yelled as my mysterious rainbow floated towards me.  
  
"Tell him the truth. You love me and not him," he said.  
  
"Shane, I don't love you," I said as if I had been hypnotized by the colors that danced around the rainbow's head.  
  
"But Casey, I gave you my heart," Shane cried.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I don't love you," I said as I walked away holding the rainbow's soft hand.  
  
"Holy shit," I said as I sat up in the bed. I looked around me and noticed I was alone. Amy hadn't come back from the beach yet. I walked out onto the balcony and looked out into the dark nite. It must have been pretty late because there was now a slight ocean breeze and the stars were out brightly. I smiled as the ocean air floated into my nose. I heard the door open and turned slowly to see Amy walk in.  
  
"You're finally up?" she asked as she placed her purse down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah. How long did I sleep?" I asked walking back in the room.  
  
"Well, you left the beach about 4 and when I came back in here around 5 you were talking in your sleep about not loving someone and loving someone and now it's 8," she said as she walked into the bathroom to wash her face.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"You seemed so peaceful," she smiled. "By the way, us girls are sorry for raggin on you earlier. We were just havin some fun."  
  
"It's okay," I said quietly.  
  
"Nice shirt," she joked.  
  
"Thanks, it's Shane's. I took it from him," I smiled.  
  
"I can smell," she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, does smell like him, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it does." I let out a sigh and curled back up on the bed. Amy sat down on the corner of it and smiled. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I've just been kinda out of it lately, haven't I?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, we've noticed that. You haven't quite been you," she smiled.  
  
"I wish I knew what was wrong with me, ya know?" I said.  
  
"Yeah," she said softly. "Hey, did ya realize that you've been with us for 2 years now?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. How cool is that?" I asked slightly excited.  
  
"Very cool!" she laughed.  
  
"Hey, ya girls wanna go do something?" Trish asked walking into the room.  
  
"Like what?" Amy asked.  
  
"Go check out the club life of course!" Victoria exclaimed.  
  
"Nah, I don't wanna get hit on by a bunch of guys when I've already got the best guy in the world someplace else," I said with a smile.  
  
"I agree with Case," Amy said.  
  
"Well, aren't you a bunch of party poopers!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"You two go and have fun. We'll just hang out here and watch some tv," Amy said.  
  
"Okay, see you girls later," Victoria said as Trish dragged her out the door.  
"Happy birthday Jeff," I said kissing his cheek lightly before I sat across from him at the small table.  
  
"Thanks," he smiled. "You look good."  
  
"Thanks. Not like I did too much," I laughed. I wore khaki colored flares and a black tank top with my hair in a ponytail.  
  
"You dressed better than me," he joked. I studied his clothes and smiled. He had on a black wife-beater and blue baggy jeans with a pair of boots.  
  
"You look fine," I said shyly. He gave me a half smile as the waiter came over to take our orders. "Oh! I got you something."  
  
"You didn't have to," he said shaking his head.  
  
"I know. It's not much, just something I had to get for you," I said as I took out a small wrapped box.  
  
"It's us," he smiled looking down at the framed picture of him and I new year's eve at Myrtle Beach.  
  
"Yeah, it's us."  
  
"I love it, thank you," he said reaching across the table to take my hand. He kissed the back of it softly and it sent shivers up and down my spine.  
  
"Do you see them?" Amy asked in a whisper as she, Victoria, and Trish sat in a booth spying on us from the other side of the restaurant.  
  
"Yeah, he just kissed the back of her hand," Trish whispered back.  
  
"They so totally love each other," Amy laughed.  
  
"You guys, I don't feel right about doin this," Victoria said.  
  
"It's okay as long as we don't get noticed," Amy shrugged.  
  
"Oh yeah, like no one would notice your red hair or Trish's breasts!" Victoria laughed.  
  
"HEY!" Trish said slightly offended.  
  
"Just kidding!" Victoria said.  
  
"How was you photo session today?" Jeff asked as we began eating dinner.  
  
"It was okay. Hotter than hell, but the water kind of cooled me off," I smiled.  
  
"What'd you wear?"  
  
"Ummm......one outfit was pair of black fishnets over a bright blue bikini bottom and a dark blue bikini top. Another was a pair of jean shorts and a midriff halter top. Nothing too spectacular," I said with a shrug.  
  
"Sounds good. Can't wait to see them."  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"It was good. I slept most of it. Lifted some weights. Got a tan."  
  
"I thought you looked a little red."  
  
"Yeah, stayed out there just a little bit too long."  
  
"You're really looking good Jeff. Like, you look healthy."  
  
"Thanks. I'm feeling healthy."  
  
"Ya know what I'm happy about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That we're back together as a tag team. It's like you and Matt. They could never keep you two apart for too long. Can't keep us apart either, I guess," I smiled.  
  
"I know. It's great bein a team again. People just weren't as responsive to your heel change as the WWE thought they would be."  
  
"I know. I'm glad I'm a face again. I hated bein booed at and bein called a bitch. It was really bad. I mean Mystic Angel is a part of me so them doin that to her is like them doin that to me."  
  
"I completely understand," Jeff sighed as he took a sip of his soda. He looked up at me and smiled. "You're so beautiful."  
  
"No I'm not," I blushed.  
  
"She's blushing!" Trish announced.  
  
"Why?" Amy asked taking a bit of her burrito  
  
"I'm not sure. I almost think he told her she was beautiful," she replied.  
  
"Oh my fuckin word!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"What?!" Victoria asked.  
  
"This burrito is totally excellent!" Amy smiled.  
  
"Oh gees," Trish and Victoria laughed.  
  
"Do ya wanna go take a walk on the beach or something?" Jeff asked as he left money for the check.  
  
"Yeah sure," I smiled as he took my hand and we left the restaurant.  
  
"Where are they goin?" Victoria asked peering over Trish's shoulder.  
  
"Looks like they're goin to walk on the beach!" she replied.  
  
"Well, what are we waitin for?! Let's go!" Amy exclaimed as they followed behind us slowly.  
  
"Does anyone else feel like Charlie's Angels?" Trish joked.  
  
"So........" Jeff said.  
  
"Ummmm....." I said.  
  
"Got any ideas about what you want for your birthday?" he asked.  
  
"Nope. Cause I don't want anything."  
  
"You say that every year. And I always get you something."  
  
"And I always love it. So why ask me what I want when you already get me the perfect stuff?"  
  
"Because.......well.....I don't know."  
  
"Right, there's no need to," I laughed.  
  
"Nope, guess not. Maybe this year I'll get you nothing!"  
  
"And you know what that would make me?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"A very happy person!" I laughed as the water washed up on our bare feet.  
  
"I do love it here. Too bad there's always so many people."  
  
"Yeah, but it's still very beautiful."  
  
"Especially with you," he muttered.  
  
"I've always wanted to come here. I always used to say that I was gonna go during spring break. And now, I'm here. With some of my favorite people!" I smiled.  
  
For most of the nite, Jeff and I sat on the beach and looked out into the water. Trish, Amy, and Victoria looked after us for most if not all of the nite without us knowing. At the end of the nite, Jeff walked me up to my room and kissed my cheek. I told him I'd see him the next week on Raw and that I loved him. He said the same to me. I slipped into Shane's shirt and a pair of shorts and went to bed. 


	71. What's Your Fantasy?

"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Entering the ring first, the current tag team champions, Shannon Moore and Christian!" The new heel tag team champions walked down the ramp and slid into the ring to a mixture of boos and cheers. I took a deep breath and did some last minute stretching before the new music started. When I heard that loud rock sound blare in from the speakers in the arena, a smile crept across my face and I took Jeff's hand, waiting for our cue.  
  
'I wanna get psycho  
  
Run you little bitch  
  
I want your power glowing, juicy flowing, red hot, meaning of life  
  
It's not enough to have a little taste  
  
I want the whole damn thing now  
  
Can you dig it?'  
  
"Now entering the ring, from Cameron, North Carolina, JEFF HARDY AND MYSTIC ANGEL!" Jeff and I stood at the top of the ramp staring down at the ramp. I gave Jeff a wild smile and laughed as the music continued.  
  
'Need to get psycho  
  
wanna hear you say it  
  
say, you want it, need it  
  
Don't wanna wait until we finish the show  
  
It's not enough, you hunger for more  
  
You're one twisted little fuck  
  
And now you wanna get psycho with me.'  
  
Jeff and I ran down the ramp and slid into the ring side by side. I took one side of the ring and jumped up and down on the ropes while he took the other side.  
  
'I can feel the blood, flowing through my veins  
  
Spilling on my soul  
  
And now the hunger's getting bigger  
  
Come a little closer now  
  
Pretentious whore and pull my trigger  
  
Free the violence that is building in me  
  
I say now end of the ride, murder suicide  
  
Is how I've been feelin' that I can't ignore  
  
And the need to get psycho  
  
Is not a question to me.'  
  
It was a match up of favored heel versus favored face. We circled each other before I laid out Shannon with a drop kick to the chest, signaling the beginning of the match. Jeff and Christian climbed out of the ring and cheered us on. Shannon and I locked up and he instantly pulled me into a head lock. I elbowed him in the stomach and threw him on the mat in a snapmare. I quickly locked my arms around his head tightly. He struggled and eventually stood and threw me into the corner where he went for a series of shoulder thrusts. The ref stopped him and he pulled me out of the corner by my hair. He did a snap suplex and went for a quick cover. I kicked out on two and got to my feet. I hit him with a few hard chops then whipped into the ropes. He came back at me and I was ready with a flying forearm. I did a back flip onto him and went for the cover. On the two count he punched out. I sighed and punched the mat before dragging him over to Jeff and tagging him in. We went for a double suplex and I let Jeff go on with the match. He had Shannon down with a suplex and went for the pin when Christian ran in and nailed him with an elbow to the back to break the count. Shannon then took control and tagged in Christian. Christian went for a few chops, pushing Jeff into the corner. Christian went for a drop kick but Jeff moved and Christian landed flat on his back. Jeff ran to me and tagged me in. Jeff whipped Christian into the opposite corner and got down on his hands and knees. I jumped off his back for poetry in motion and Jeff slid out of the ring. I pulled Christian up to his feet and hit him with a jaw breaker. I quickly went up top to go for Halo's Twist but I saw him get up and run towards me so I quickly changed it to a corkscrew moonsault. I went for the pin but he kicked out. I whipped him into the ropes and brought him down in a tilt-a-whirl slam. I quickly went for the cover, but Shannon jumped in and kicked my back. Christian pulled me to my feet and pulled off the unprettier. He covered me for the win. Jeff jumped in put my head on his lap.  
  
"And here are your winners and still tag team champions, Christian and Shannon Moore!" I stood up, trying to shake off the pain from that move and walked up the ramp.  
  
"That thing hurts like a mother!" I yelled as I rubbed my face.  
  
"Sorry, kiddo. You okay?" Jay asked walking up behind me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm aight. Go get your stanky self in the showers!" I laughed watching him run off.  
  
"You goin home this weekend?" Jeff asked handing me a towel.  
  
"Yep, Shane and I have his brother's Halloween party," I smiled.  
  
"Oh, have fun," he said placing a kiss on my cheek.  
  
"Jeff, is there something wrong?" I asked placing my hands on my waist.  
  
"No, not at all. Lata babe," he said disappearing into the locker room.  
  
"I swear he gets weirder and weirder the longer I know him," I said shaking head.  
  
"Who?" Amy asked.  
  
"Jeff. Have you noticed how weird he's gotten lately?" I asked.  
  
"Have you noticed how you've gotten attached to Shane lately?" she replied.  
  
"I have not been."  
  
"Yes you have been. You two are a part for maybe five minutes," she said.  
  
"He's not with me right now," I smiled smugly.  
  
"Hey baby," Shane said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and placing a kiss on my sweaty neck.  
  
"I rest my case," Amy said walking off. I rolled my eyes and turned around to place a kiss on Shane's lips.  
  
"Okay, what the hell are you supposed to be?" Matt asked as I walked out of my room in his and Amy's house.  
  
"Holy shit girl! You look like.......like a hooker," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm goin as a rocker tramp," I smiled.  
  
"Obviously," Matt laughed as Shane walked in the house in a pair of leather pants, a black muscle tee, a pair of Lugz, and his black leather coat.  
  
"And you would be her pimp?" Amy asked pointing to me.  
  
"Whoa," Shane said as he raised my hands in the air. "You're looking hot babe."  
  
"Thank you. You too," I said kissing his cheek carefully, as to not smudge my dark red lipstick. He gave me a large smile and took my hand.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we walked out the door. "What I think we should do is go stop off at my house and have a little fun."  
  
"No. As it is, we're gonna be late," I replied.  
  
"You're no fun," he pouted. I leaned over and sucked on his ear making him let out quiet moans.  
  
"I could be fun a little later," I whispered before settling back in the seat.  
  
"I can wait," he laughed. I smiled as I shook my head at him. "You really look great. I love that skirt on you."  
  
"Thanks," I said softly as he reached over and ran his hand up and down the inside of my thigh. I bit on my lip as my body tingled with many sensations.  
  
I stepped out of the car and fixed my ruffled up hair as Shane pulled his shirt back on. I pulled my skirt down and smiled as he took my hand. We walked up to his brother's house and walked into one of the biggest parties I had ever been to. People were everyplace drinking, dancing, eating, making out.  
  
"Hey bro!" Michael ran up to us with his girlfriend close behind. He gave Shane a hug and handed him a corona.  
  
"Hey Mikey, Jen," Shane said placing a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Hi guys," she replied.  
  
"Casey, it's good to see you again," Michael said kissing my cheek. "I'm actually surprised you two made it."  
  
"Why?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Well, the way my brother described you relationship it sounded to me as if you two have sex more than a pair of rabbits," he laughed as Shane his shoulder. I just laughed at him as I grabbed a Smirnoff out of a bucket of ice.  
  
"You look great Casey. What are you supposed to be?" Jen asked.  
  
"A rocker tramp," I laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, meet Barbie," Michael laughed wrapping an arm around Jen's slender waist. She had on a tight pink dress with flowers all over it. She had on a platinum blonde wig that sat on her shoulders loosely.  
  
"What are you supposed to be bro?" Shane asked.  
  
"Can't ya tell?" he asked. Shane and I shook our heads as he reached up to his head. "Oh! Wait a sec." He ran off and came back wearing a pair of black rimed glasses and a reporters hat. "Get it now?"  
  
"No, sorry," I said with a shrug.  
  
"Shane, I'm you! I'm Gregory Helms, ace reporter!" Michael laughed.  
  
"Ooooohhhh," Shane and I said.  
  
"What are you Shane?" Jen asked.  
  
"I'm a rocker," Shane said his lips forming that famous pout of his.  
  
'I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy.'  
  
"Oh, Shane, it's our song, come on!" I yelled as I pulled him into the living room.  
  
"Jen, you gotta watch this. It's like X-rated. I went out with the two of them one nite and this song came on and it was just amazing that they'd do this," Michael said as the two of them stood off to the side to watch us.  
  
Shane and I started off my grinding slightly. His arm was around my waist and I rubbed myself up against him.  
  
'I wanna get you in the Georgia Dome on the fifty yard line  
  
while the Dirty Birds kick for t'ree  
  
And if you like in the club we can do it  
  
in the DJ booth or in the back of the V.I.P.  
  
Whipped cream with cherries and strawberries on top  
  
Lick it don't stop, keep the door locked while the boat rock  
  
We go-bots and robots so they gotta wait til the show stop  
  
or how 'bout on the beach with black sand  
  
lick up your thigh then call me the Pac Man  
  
Table top or just give me a lap dance  
  
The Rock to the Park to the Point to the Flatlands.'  
  
I smiled at him as I turned around to face him. I put my hands on his chest as we continued to move and wiggled myself down his body. As I was crouching down on the floor, I looked up at him and licked my lips. I moved my body back up his and swung my head around as he pulled me closely to his body. My head was right next to his as we moved our bodies together.  
  
"I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy." I sang along in a whisper in his ear to the song. I bit on his ear gently and looked into his deep brown eyes. We put our foreheads together and mouthed the words of the song to each other.  
  
'I wanna get you in the bath tub  
  
with the candle lit you give it up till they go out  
  
or we can do it on stage of the Ludacris concert  
  
cause you know I got sold out  
  
or red carpet dick could just roll out  
  
go 'head and scream you can't hold out  
  
we can do it in the pouring rain  
  
runnin the train when it's hot or cold out  
  
how 'bout in the library on top of books  
  
but you can't be too loud  
  
you wanna make a brother beg for it  
  
give me TLC 'cause you know I be too proud.'  
  
I put my mouth on his roughly and played with his tongue as I wrapped one leg around his waist. I pulled away, biting on his lip gently and moved down his body once again. As I moved back up, I rubbed my hands up his chest under his shirt. I turned around, back to our starting position and could tell that he was a little more than happy about this song. He seemed to be ecstatic.  
  
'I wanna get you in the back seat windows up  
  
that's the way you like to fuck, clogged up fog alert  
  
Rip the pants and rip the shirt, ruff sex make it hurtin the garden all in the dir  
  
Roll around Georgia Brown that's the way I like it twerk  
  
Legs jerk, overworked, underpaid but don't be afraid  
  
In the sun or up in the shade on the top of my escalade  
  
Maybe your girl and my friend can trade; tag team, off the ropes!  
  
On the ocean or in the boat! Factories or on hundred spokes!  
  
What about up in the candy sto' that chocolate chocolate make it melt  
  
Whips and chains, handcuffs, smack a little booty up with my belt  
  
Scream help play my game; dracula man I'll get my fangs  
  
Horseback and I'll get my reigns, school teacher let me get my brains.'  
  
When the song ended Michael and Jen walked over to us clapping. "Well, bro, if you could just calm down a little bit I'll take you out in the back to see the hot tub," Michael said with a laugh as I stepped away from Shane. Shane quickly pulled me back in front of him and blushed.  
  
I put my hand on the side of his face and smiled up at him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he replied leaning down to kiss me.  
  
"We can tell," Jen laughed as she walked away to go talk to some friends.  
  
"Come on, and bring your shield with you," Michael joked.  
  
It was midnite and Shane and I decided to head home. We pulled up Matt and Amy's driveway and Shane slowly turned off the car. We got out and let out a nervous sigh. I smiled at him as he walked over to me and held my hand in his.  
  
"Casey, I have to ask you something," he said with a nervous look on his face.  
  
A/N: Of course the song in this chapter is by Ludacris called "What's your Fantasy." I always thought this was an excellent song to describe their relationship. And yes......Casey and Shane did have sex in the car before they went into the party. Lol See!! Told ya that the song fit them! Lol Anyways hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. 2 more left! And I have em both done. Just have to go through and edit them. They should be up sometime this week. Probably before Friday. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
A/N2: Oh! I also used Disturbed's song called "Meaning of Life" for Jeff and Casey's tag team entrance music. 


	72. Heartbroken Confessions

Shane got down on his knee and held my hand in his. He smiled and I shook my head. I knew this was coming. He had already done this twice before. And I was prepared to give him the same answer as before, "Shane, I can't. I'm not ready to marry you or anyone. Ask again in the far distant future." That's what I was gonna say. He pulled out a velvet box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver diamond engagement ring.  
  
"Casey, please, think about this before you answer. I love you. I love you more than my own life. I would do anything for you. I would die for you. Will you please, please, marry me," Shane said. I hung my head and thought. I stood him up and looked into his eyes. I took both his hands in mine and smiled.  
  
"Shane, you know I love you. I love you so much." My smile grew bigger. "And I am tempted to say yes, BUT not now. I know I keep telling you to ask me later. And you do, and I'm grateful for that. But I seriously can't now. Ask me again, in the near future. I may just be tempted to say yes."  
  
He nodded and wrapped me into his arms. I sighed deeply and he kissed my cheek. "You coming inside with me?"  
  
"No, I have to go talk to Jeff right now. I'll be back soon," I said as I climbed into my mustang. I watched as Shane walked into Matt's house. I couldn't wait to tell Jeff the news. 'I'm almost ready to marry him,' I thought as I pulled into Jeff's driveway. I walked up the steps of his deck and opened the front door. "Jeff!!!??"  
  
"Yeah, I'm in my room!" he yelled back. I climbed the stairs, stopping at the mantel place to look at the pictures of us together. We really were a great pair. We were the inseparable duo. We were like a set of twins that was separated at birth. We were that much alike and in sync. I stopped in front of his door and straightened out my short black mini- skirt and short black tank top. I made sure my knee high boots were tied tightly and brushed dirt off the white flames that were painted on the toe. I opened the door to find him sitting on his bed with his poetry journal in front of him.  
  
"Hey! I have some news for ya!" I said excitedly and I shut the door behind me. I stood next to the bed as he stood and pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Someone was just out with Shane," he said sadly.  
  
"Yeah I was. But you gotta hear my news!"  
  
"Alright, go ahead. I'm ready and listening," he said with a smile.  
  
"Shane, he asked me to marry him." Jeff's smile turned abruptly into a frown as he looked up at me shocked.  
  
"Wha....what did.....what did you say?" he asked with a stutter.  
  
"I told him to ask me again in the near future!! I think I could be ready to marry him!!!" I said never losing my smile.  
  
Jeff stared at me. He began shaking his head as he said, "No, no, no." Over and over again.  
  
"Jeff? Are you okay." He shot up off the bed and grabbed my shoulders roughly. "Jeff, please, you're hurting me."  
  
"Casey, you can't marry him. You just can't," he said not losing his grip.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked as I pulled back. Jeff stepped with me and looked deeply into my eyes. My smile faded as I saw the hurt that was in his once beautiful and peaceful green eyes.  
  
"Casey, please tell me that two years ago, when you moved into my dad's house you listened to all the cds that I made for you," he said softly. I thought back to that day. The day that I became part of a family that really truly loved me. I thought about how I listened to all three of the c.d.s.  
  
"Yeah, all three of them. And I loved them." I smiled slightly and he sighed.  
  
"Only three? There were four. Go back and listen to the one that is labeled with a heart," he said pushing me gently out the door. He shut the door behind me and left me standing there confused.  
  
"Okay, more bizarre than usual," I said as I walked down the stairs. I drove to Gil's house and quietly walked into the dark home. He had gone to sleep and I didn't want to wake him.  
  
I walked up to my room and shut the door. I quietly looked through my c.d.s in my cabinet and found the one he was talking about. It had been shoved to the back. I placed it into my stereo and turned the volume down.  
  
"Casey, I made this for you and only you. You mean the world to me. You really do. I don't know what I'd do with out you. I love you so much. More than you could imagine. This c.d. has all the songs that I felt express what I feel for you. Yes, they're all sappy, but you know me. I do get that way. So anyways, enjoy it, and I love you." I smiled and began to look for clothes to change into. I pulled out a pair of short shorts and a short tank top as the first song played.  
  
'I don't need a lot things. I could get by with nothing.' I stopped and turned to look at the stereo. 'Of all the blessings life can bring, I've always needed something. But I've got all I want when it comes to loving you. You're my only reason. You're my only truth'  
  
"LeAnn Rimes? What?" I asked as I slipped into my clothes. I sat on the corner of my bed and continued to listen. Luna jumped onto my lap and I patted her head.  
  
'How do I live without you? I want to know'  
  
"I don't believe what I'm hearing."  
  
'Take my breath away. Take my breath away.'  
  
"Jeff, I don't understand. What are you saying to me?"  
  
"Casey, these songs all have a special message for you. Even this one. It's not the last, but I just wanted you to know that I'll always feel this way while you're with Shane."  
  
"Oh God. No. Please tell me this doesn't mean what I think it means."  
  
'If I should stay. I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you every step of the way.'  
  
"No, please. Not this song."  
  
'I will always love you. I will always love you.'  
  
"No....it can't be. Please....please, no. Not now. I finally have something good in my life," I said pleadingly as a tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
'Bitter sweet memories. That is all I'm taking with me. So goodbye, please don't cry. We both know I'm not what you need.'  
  
"Jeff, not now. This is not right!!!" I yelled as the tears flowed more freely.  
  
'I hope life treats you kind. And I hope you have all you dreamed of. And I wish you joy and happiness. But above all this I wish you love.'  
  
"JEFF NO!!! Why now?" I sobbed.  
  
"Casey, if you haven't gotten it by now. I'm in love with you. Truly....madly....deeply. This is the last song. I want you to know that this is what I've always wanted with you. Please, don't be upset. I know you're crying right now. Because I know you. I want you to know that I'm going to leave you alone. No more contact with you. I know this is going to kill you, but it's just as hard on me. I can't see you with Shane, although I want you to be happy, I can't be in your life anymore. But I do love you. With everything I have. My heart, my soul, my mind. They will always be with you."  
  
"Jeff, please don't do this to me. I love you. I do. I just love Shane. Please!!" I was almost screaming now as the last song began. I hugged my Simba tightly as I listened. I was hysterical now and breathing hard. "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes played and I had to get out. I ran out of the house and into the pouring rain. I ran all the way to Jeff's and in his house. I was soaking from head to toe, but I didn't care.  
  
"Casey? Are you okay?" Jeff asked standing up to greet me at his bedroom door.  
  
"You son of a bitch! How dare you do this to me?" I screamed. I began to shake uncontrollably.  
  
"You listened to it?"  
  
"Yes Jeff. I did. Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you think you can just fuck with people like this?" Tears streamed down face more than before. "You know what? Fuck this!! I can't do it! Goodbye Jeff!"  
  
I ran down the stairs and flew out the door. I ran as fast as I could. To anyplace where he wasn't. I hadn't been running long before I felt a hand grip my arm tightly to spin me around. Jeff stood there with his purple, green, blue, and red hair flying in his face. Rain dripped down his face and soaked his white wife-beater.  
  
"Casey, please. I didn't want it to wait this long! I wanted you to know about it earlier, but I couldn't tell you and you obviously lost the c.d. Please, Casey, look at me." He gripped my shoulders as I looked into his eyes. My face was tear stained and my eyes were red.  
  
"You should have told me!! Jeff, I loved you. I really did. But I thought you only thought of me as your sister. We had decided on that! GOD!! Why now Jeff? Huh? Why now?" He held me against his wet body tightly. His chest heaved with every intake of air. I could hear his heart racing.  
  
"I don't know Casey. I don't know. But now that we both know we love each other, come be with me. Leave Shane. Be with me." He let me go and held my face in his hands. He pulled my face close to his and placed his lips softly on mine. My first instinct was to pull away, but I couldn't. It was like a magnetic attraction. When we finally pulled apart, I looked at him with tears still streaming down my face. I shook my head and backed away.  
  
"No Jeff. I can't do this. I love Shane. I do. We're gonna get married with or without you there. I'd rather you be there, but if you're not, my life will still go on. Will yours?" I asked as I turned on my heel and walked away, back to Gil's house.  
  
"CASEY!!! PLEASE!!! COME BACK!!! I NEED YOU!!!!"  
  
I heard him yell after me. I couldn't turn around to look at him. If I had, I would have run back into his arms. Truth was that I loved him. I mean, really loved him. But I loved Shane too. Right now, Shane was the most important thing in my life. I was serious when I said we were getting married. We would be, just in another year or so. I just knew that Jeff and I would never be the same again. We had kissed before, but for the show. This kiss made me rethink everything I had with Shane. It held so much passion, so much love, from both sides. I was gonna miss him. Miss him more than anything else in this world.  
I didn't run back home like I had planned. I ran to another house. Another place I called home. I stood on the unfinished porch as the rain poured down on me through the holes in the roof. I stood there thinking of whether to knock or not. 'Would he be on my side or his?' I thought as I questioned if I was doing the right thing.  
  
"Case?" Matt asked opening the door letting Amy's dog, Comet, run out. I looked up at him as tears and rain dripped down my face. "Come in. You're completely soaked!"  
  
I let him take my hand as he led me inside. He brought me into the bathroom and handed me a towel. I sat on the edge of the bathtub and cried into the towel. He sat next to me and rubbed my back.  
  
"AMY!" he yelled.  
  
"Yeah?!" she yelled back from a distance.  
  
"Could you make a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows? Go extra on the marshmallows!" he yelled with a smile. "Now what's the matter? Why were you just standing there in the rain?"  
  
"Jeff," I said quietly.  
  
"What did he do this time?" he asked in almost a joking tone. I looked at him seriously as the tears streamed down my face. "Oh, this is serious."  
  
"Yeah, it is. Shane asked me to marry him again tonite," I said.  
  
"I know. He told us. He's really excited with what you said. I guess you're almost ready to marry him?"  
  
"Matt, I love him with all my heart. He means everything to me."  
  
"I know that. But what does this all have to do with Jeff?"  
  
"Casey? Oh my God! What's wrong?" Amy asked sitting on the other side of me. She handed me the cup of hot chocolate and wrapped her arm around me. I sipped the hot chocolate and sighed.  
  
"I was hoping she was just getting to that," Matt said.  
  
"Where's Shane?" I asked looking around frantically for him.  
  
"Upstairs in the game room. He's playing some video games," Amy answered as I calmed down a bit.  
  
"This is all Jeff's fault!" I exclaimed as I put my head in my hands.  
  
"What do you mean? What did he do?" Amy asked.  
  
"I missed a cd he made for me two years ago."  
  
"Oh no," Matt muttered as he withdrew his arm. I glanced up at him with confusion. "I know what you are gonna say."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Jeff loves you. He made that cd for you because he loved you then and he loves you now. He told me about it and I told him it was a bad idea, but he didn't care. I told him that it could ruin your friendship, but he didn't believe me. He just wanted you to know, but he couldn't tell you. He's too shy for that. The fact that you and Shane are close to getting married must be what gave him the courage to tell you. He would never have told you if he knew it would turn out like that. Trust me. He loves you too much. Really, Casey, he does love you. He was just too scared to tell you then. What made you listen to it now?" Matt questioned.  
  
"He told me too. So I did. But I wish I hadn't. Things are so screwed up for me now."  
  
"How so?" Amy asked. "I mean, you love Shane. You're not gonna break up with him for Jeff just because he loves you."  
  
"Ames, I've lost my best friend. He was everything to me. Even more than Shane, I suppose. But now he's gone."  
  
"You know Jeff. He can never stay away for too long."  
  
"But this is different. Amy, we kissed," I said softly.  
  
"You kissed?!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. And I didn't pull away. I guess, I enjoyed it."  
  
"Casey, you love Shane, right?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes, of course I do. But I think I'm in love with Jeff. I love Shane, but I don't think I'm IN love with him."  
  
"Oh Casey, this is a mess," Amy said.  
  
"Please don't tell Shane. I don't want him to know. I just wanna forget about tonite," I said as I stood.  
  
"But Casey, he can't go on thinking that you are in love with him when you aren't," Matt pointed out.  
  
"But I want to be in love with him. And Jeff is out of my life now anyways," I said as I walked out the door. Amy followed and put her hand on my back.  
  
"Come on, let's get you into some dry clothes." Amy guided me upstairs and into her room where she handed me one of Matt's t-shirts and a pair of her shorts.  
  
"Thanks Ames. What would I do without you and Matt?" I asked as I changed.  
  
"Probably be in a mental hospital someplace," she joked.  
  
I joined Shane in the game room and watched as he played on the PS2. It was a Spiderman game. He smiled at me as I sat next to him in a bean bag chair. He paused the game and kissed me softly. I didn't want to let go of the kiss. I wanted him to get Jeff off of my lips. I wanted him to get Jeff out of my mind. Hell, I just wanted him. I guess it was just the situation. I guess that it was the fact that I needed to love him. Whatever it was, I just had to have him. One way or another, he would be mine. I kissed him back for a longer kiss as he dropped the controller. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same to him.  
  
"I love you Shane," I said as he moved his hands up my shirt.  
  
"I love you too. I don't want to live my life without you," he said quietly as he kissed my neck. I put my head back to give him better access as his words hit me hard.  
  
'That's it. I can't love Jeff. I can only love Shane,' I thought as we got more intense.  
  
As I slept in Shane's arms on the floor of the game room, I dreamt about the rainbow. I was in a field. It was the field behind Jeff's house that led to the pond. Liger and Luna ran by me and I laughed as they chased the butterflies. I laid on the ground and stared up at the bright blue sky above me. Birds flew over me and the window brushed against my face. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt heat on me. I opened my eyes to see the rainbow leaning over me. It leaned down and kissed me passionately. It was a familiar kiss. A familiar smell. But I couldn't place it. The kissing got intense and it soon led to passion. Sweet, romantic, loving, passion. It was the best thing I've had in my life. We laid there in the field, under the sun, holding each other. "I love you Casey," it said. "I love you too, AAAAAAAAAH!!!" I screamed as I shot up off the floor. Shane followed me as I look at Comet sitting next to me.  
  
I began to laugh as Shane looked at me worriedly. "Case?" he asked.  
  
"I had another rainbow dream and Comet licked my face!" I laughed. He shook his head and laid back down, bringing me with him. He pulled a fleece blanket off of a nearby chair and covered us with it.  
A/N: This is the second to the last chapter. I absolutely love writing this story, but it has to end and I thought this was a good way to do it. I'll post the last chapter as soon as possible. I'm glad ya'll have stuck with reading it. I love you all!!! Oh and the songs belong to LeAnn Rimes, Whitney Houston, Berlin, and Darren Hayes. Thanks again everyone!!!! 


	73. A New Life Begins

A/N: The poems in here were created by Jeff Hardy and myself. I thought that "You"-Jeff Hardy, would be perfect for this chapter.....you'll see why when you read on. The other one is by myself....yes...I do write poems too. So "Until Death Do Us Part" is owned by me.....steal it and DIE!!! Hehe okay maybe not....they made me say it! Who's they......hehe...I do not know!! Okay enough with my senseless rambles....on with the last chapter....Oh and I may be writing a sequel type thing after.....well, it'll take place during the two years I skipped. So anyways....ENJOY  
  
TWO YEARS LATER  
  
"Girl, you look beautiful! He's not gonna be able to speak," Amy said as I sat in front of the mirror set up in a tent.  
  
"Oh Ames, plese don't say that. I want him to be able to say 'I do'."  
  
"Oh he will. I know it," Trish said straightening her dark blue bridesmaid dress.  
  
I smiled as I looked around the tent at my bridesmaids. They wore dark blue, full length, slim, spaghetti strapped dresses. Little pastel blue flowers were placed all over the dresses. My sister Melanie walked in and put her hand on my shoulder. Her son Luke followed.  
  
"Auntie Trish!" he yelled running to her decked out in his ring bearer suit.  
  
"Come here Luke!" she yelled picking him up in her arms. I smiled as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"How is it that he's a perfect angel around your friends, but a devil with Matt and I?" Mel asked with a laugh.  
  
"I don't know." I let out a deep sigh and smiled at her. "Thank you for being here."  
  
"Well, someone has to give you away!" She hugged me tightly and walked over to Trish to retrieve her son. I watched her carry her four year old son out of the tent.  
  
"Crystal, is Kalista dressed and ready?" Amy asked. She was taking her maid of honor role serious. I guess she was trying to pay me back for my work as her maid of honor two years ago.  
  
"Yes, Kalista is ready, Amy. Don't worry," Crystal replied.  
  
"You're gonna make everyone speechless, Angel." Shane's voice sounded in the tent. I didn't turn around to look at him.  
  
"Shane! Get out! You shouldn't be in here!" Amy yelled trying to shoo him out.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry. I just wanted to give Case this," he said with a smile. He looked really handsome in his black tux, white shirt, and dark blue vest. He wore the silver earrings I had given him for our two year anniversary. He handed Amy a box and she walked over to me.  
  
"You really shouldn't have." I opened the small box to see a framed picture of him and me at the park. I was sitting on a swing and he had his arms wrapped around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I had my head next to his.  
  
"I love you Angel," he said softly as he touched my back with his. "I just wanted you to know that.  
  
"I know you do, Sugar. And I love you too. I'll see ya out there! I smiled as I saw him leave.  
  
"Casey, are you ready for this?" Jessy asked. I moved one of my ringlets of my blue hair to the side of my face. I stood in front of a full length mirror and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I am ready for this."  
  
I wore a white dress that was full at the skirt. It was sleeveless with a low back. The back of the top was corset style and the front was pointed at the bottom. The train was fairly long and wide. On the dress were tiny flowers that had been embroidered. I had a tiara in my hair and it was pulled up with curls. My shoes were open toed straps, thick heeled, with bead flowers on the straps. My garter belt was blue, my dress was new, I borrowed Amy's tiara, and wore my thumb ring that Shane had given me.  
  
I was all set and ready to marry my true love. "Is it time?" I asked turning to look at everyone.  
  
"Yeah Case. It's time," Amy said with a smile. We all filed out of the tent and stood by some trees. I looked out at the lake. It was a beautiful day in Cameron. The sun was shining, it was a 70 degree spring day, and there was a slight cool breeze. The seats that were set up in front of the lake were filled with people. Jeff, Matt, Shane, Shannon, Jesse, and Adam stood in a row in front of their seats waiting with their hands folded in front of them.  
  
Mel stood next to me and grabbed my hand tightly. Mark stood on the other side of me and took my other hand. They were both giving me away. Mark being like my father and Mel being the only family of mine that was willing to be there for me, it was a blessing to have them both there to give me away. Although, Mark was skeptical at first, he didn't want to give up his "little darlin". I love him with all my heart and he would be one of the most influential people in my life. Amy began to run around frantically, making sure everyone had everything. Then, the music started. It was "The Longest Time" by Billy Joel. One of my favorite songs and Melanie began to cry before Nora even began walking down the blue carpet that was laid out on the grass. One by one my bridesmaids walked down to the lake shore and stood there waiting for me. I watched as Amy slowly made her way down.  
  
'This is it,' I thought. I was 23 and I was getting married. I couldn't believe I was getting married at that young of an age. I watched Luke take Kalista's hand as they walked down the isle. Kalista threw the flowers around like she was a pro. Then, the music hit. "Here Comes the Bride" began and I got butterflies in my stomach. It was like the first match I was in. Scary, nervous, and exciting all at the same time. Mel, Mark, and I walked slowly down the isle. She was crying hysterically and all I could do was laugh. I looked over at Gil and saw tears of happiness in his eyes.  
  
The music ended and I stood with Mark and Mel. "Who gives the bride away?"  
  
"I do," they replied in unison. I hugged them both tightly and Mel took her seat next to Matt while Mark took his next to Sara. My soon to be husband stood next to me and I gave my bouquet to Amy. Everyone sat down and the ceremony began.  
  
"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone with any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence and I released a sigh of relief. "Please face each other."  
  
I turned and looked at him. His eyes watered as I smiled sweetly. He returned the smile and shook his tears away. He held my hands in his and we continued.  
  
"Repeat after me." The wind blew his red and orange hair in front of his face and he pushed them away.  
  
"I, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, take thee, Casey Lee Piniarski, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish. To have and to hold. Through sickness and through health. Through good times and bad. Til death do us part. Please say I do."  
  
"I do!" Jeff said with a slight yell. I snickered and looked deep into his green eyes.  
  
"Now, Jeff would like to say some words of his own."  
  
"I wrote this poem years ago knowing I would meet the woman of my dreams and I hope you enjoy it." He cleared his throat and began to recite his poem. "You comfort me better than any chair, bed, room, or house---You amaze me more than any facts, stories, truths, or lies--- You enhance me more than any drug, drink, pill, or powder--- You predict me better than any parent, coach, counselor, or teacher--- You season me better than any salt, pepper, winter, or summer--- You entertain me more than any movie, show, song, or competition--- You control me better than any school, job, jail, or prison--- You love me more than any person, God, business, or existance--- In my existance..............Believe............I do--- In our existance.............I live...........for you."  
  
"I love you too," I whispered.  
  
"Please repeat after me."  
  
"I, Casey Lee Piniarski, take thee, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, to by my lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish. To have and to hold. Through sickness and through health. Through good times and bad. Til death do us part. Please say I do."  
  
"I DO!!" I said excitedly.  
  
"Now Casey has a few words to say."  
  
"I also wrote a poem for this." I smiled as I took Jeff's hands in mine. I looked deep into his eyes and sighed. "In my heart....You'll always be...The light...Always shining. You're why I am...You're why I'm here....With you....I have no fears. I love you dearly....More than life...I can't live without you....But you already knew that. You're my friend....You're my lover....You're perfect in everyway....You're a wonder. Love brought us here...Together forever.....To be with you.....Until death do us part."  
  
"I love you, baby," he whispered.  
  
"Now the rings." Matt handed over the rings that rested on the pillow Luke had in his lap. "Place the ring on Casey's finger and repeat after me."  
  
Jeff took my hand and began to slide on a silver band that had our names and wedding date engraved on it. It sat in front of my silver, diamond heart, engagement ring. "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
I smiled as he kissed the back of my hand. Tears lightly fell down his face and I fought my back. I took his hand and the band that looked similar to mine and began to slide that on his finger. With the words, my tears slowly fell. "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife!! I'd like to present to you all, Jeffrey and Casey Hardy!!! You may now kiss the bride!"  
  
Everyone stood as Jeff and I shared a magical kiss. It was our first kiss as husband and wife. We parted and smiled at each other before I grabbed my bouquet from a tearful Amy. Jeff grabbed my hand and we walked down the isle. We walked into one of the tents and waited for the ushers and bridesmaids to walk in behind us. Amy and Matt were first, then Crystal and Shannon, then Jessy and Jesse, then Trish and Shane, then Nora and Adam. Then Mel and Matt carried in Luke while Mark carried in Kalista. Half the people standing around us were crying. Matty and Amy, Mel, Jessy, and Trish were all in tears. Gil walked in crying as well.  
  
"Welcome to the family....again," Gil said as he pulled me into a tight hug.  
  
"Thanks. I love you," I said kissing his cheek. I looked over at Amy and smiled. "Girl, you need to stop your crying."  
  
"I'm sorry. You were just soooo damn beautiful!! I love you!" she sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I love you too!" I said. I moved on to hugging Trish. "You need to stop too."  
  
"Always a bridesmaid, never a bride!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Trish! You'll find that special guy someday! I know you will." I kissed her cheek as we moved out to the lake to do pictures.  
  
The best picture we took was the one of Jeff and I sitting on the bench that we had painted 4 years ago. We sat back to back, looking over the back of the bench, holding hands over a heart that we added to it the nite he proposed. When we finished the pictures we were off to the tent that was holding the reception. People already filled it and were already drinking.  
  
"And now the first dance shared by the newly weds." The dj announced our entrance as we made our way to the dance floor. Jeff pulled me close to him as we danced to "Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers.  
  
"I love you baby," he said softly in my ear.  
  
"I love you too," I replied with a smile. He kissed my lips softly with love. I looked into his eyes and smiled. His eyes were a beautiful emerald color. They sparkled and were peaceful.  
  
"You're happy," Jeff said with a smile.  
  
"Of course I am," I responded with a laugh.  
  
"No, I wasn't questioning it. It was a statement of fact. I can tell by your eyes. They're the same color they were that nite in the rain, when I confessed my love for you."  
  
"Oh? And what color is that?" I asked with a large smile on my face.  
  
"Blue. But not just any color blue. A light baby blue. The color they always change to when you're extremely happy," he said kissing my forehead. I rested my head on his shoulder and took in the smell of him. His own special concoction of different colognes. He was the only one that could pull that off. I always recognized him from that smell. He still won't tell me what he puts into it. He can be a loser sometimes.  
  
"Are you two gonna come back to this world and eat?" Matt asked, tapping Jeff on his shoulder. I lifted my head and smiled at him. Matt smiled back and took my hand. We sat at the head table and were brought glasses of wine. Matt stood holding his glass high.  
  
"What's he doing?" I whispered to Jeff. He shrugged his shoulders and we focused on Matt.  
  
"Well, as you all know, I'm the older and very proud brother of Jeff. Casey and Jeff told me not to worry about making a best man speech, but that's just not like me. So, of course I did. I wanna talk about Casey first. She's a very special girl. I remember the first time I met her. She was soaking wet from the rain outside the Fleet Center. She was an 18 year old runaway. I had to help her. Since she has come into my life, she has taught me so much. About life, love, and happiness. She was always the one to look on the bright side of things. I knew from day one that she would be with me forever. Casey, I love you with all my heart. I have always considered you my little sister and now you really are." I nodded at him as tears streamed down both our faces. Jeff put his arm around me and squeezed me tightly. "Now onto my baby brother. Jeff, what can I say to you? You are one crazy jackass! But seriously, you know how much you've always meant to me. I love you. You know that. No matter what you may have done to me in the past, no matter how much you may have bugged me, no matter how much you may have pissed me off, I always loved you. And I always will. When you stopped wrestling a year ago, it was the hardest thing for me to deal with. I knew we were just two different people, moving in two different directions. To be honest with you, I hated that you quit. It was something we always shared. The only thing we really shared. But your music means so much to you and I understand that. I'm willing to except that you are more in love with your music than wrestling and I wish you the best of luck. Now to say a few words about the couple. From day one we all saw what was about to build in the WWE locker room. We all saw the connection except you two. And then Jeff fell in love and we knew Casey was also in love, but in denial. They belonged together. They were perfect for each other. They were the only ones that actually understood one another. If one of us didn't understand what one of them was saying, the other was sure to know. That's the way they always were. They were inseparable. Taking off without telling anyone, designing things, singing together, just being together. It was an amazing thing to see them together. I wish them the best of luck and know they'll be happy together. Because what they share is true love and nothing can out do that! I love you both!!"  
  
Matt gave both of us a hug and a kiss on the cheek. We sipped our wine as our salads came. Before we began to eat, Amy stood up raising her glass high.  
  
"I know I'm just the Maid of Honor and that I'll end up crying, but I don't care. I have some words to say to the newly weds. Casey, girl, you will always be my sister. The girl that was there for me through the hard times. The girl that was there for me through the good times. You always said the right things. You are special, very special. I love you! Jeff, you were always like a little brother to me. The weird one. You were always with me when I had problems. I turned to you when I needed help and you were always there with a shoulder for me to cry on. I love you! And I'm just gonna agree with everything Matt said about the two of you. You are two of a kind. That's right two. Because you are so much alike, it's very scary! But seriously, you deserve each other. I love you both. Good luck and best wishes, not that you'll need them!" Amy said rushing through her speech because of the tears that started to fall. I stood immediately and rushed to her side. I kneeled down next her and wrapped my arms around her waist.  
  
"Thank you so much!" I said as a tear fell down my cheek. She put her hand on my back and rubbed it softly.  
  
"Case, don't tell anyone, but I'm pregnant!" she said in a happy whisper. I looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"I love you Amy!" I said as I stood. I walked back to my seat and ate my dinner. Matt sat next to Amy and held her hand as they ate. She looked over at me and smiled, I smiled back.  
  
"What's goin on?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Maybe someday I'll tell you, but for now, you can't know."  
  
"She's pregnant?" he asked in a whisper. My eyes grew wide as I whipped my head around to look at him.  
  
"How'd you guess?" I whisper.  
  
"You can see it in her eyes. It's the same look Crystal had when she found out she was pregnant." I smiled and nodded as I watched people get up to dance.  
  
"Now I'd like to introduce the father, daughter dance. I'd like to welcome Mark Calloway and Casey Hardy onto the floor," the d.j. announced. I stood and looked at Mark. He had a pleading look on his face that told me that this had better be a joke. I shook my head and walked over to him smiling. I grabbed his hand. I pulled him to his feet and dragged him unwillingly to the dance floor. I tried to reach my arms around his neck, but settled on wrapping them around his waist. He pulled me close to him and we danced.  
  
"Congratulations, darlin," he said holding me tightly.  
  
"Thanks, Dad." I looked up at him and smiled. He had tears in his eyes, but was too strong to let them go. I sighed and put my head on his chest.  
  
"I love you. You know that right? You are my little girl. You have been since I first laid eyes on you."  
  
"I know. I love you too." We continued to dance to Billy Joel's "Lullaby". I kissed his cheek as the song ended and I joined Jeff at the head table.  
  
"I can't believe none of your family came," Jeff said.  
  
"But Jeff, they did. These people are my family. I wouldn't dream of getting married without them." I kissed his cheek as "We Are Family" sounded throughout the tent. "COME ON EVERYONE!!!!!!!! IT'S OUR SONG!!!!!"  
  
I pulled as many people with me onto the dance floor. We danced together as one big family. Just singing, dancing, and laughing with the song. I looked towards my only really family member, Mel, and smiled as I thought about how everyone else was missing out. I had sent my mom, dad, other sister, and cousin an invitation and none of them replied. I guess they didn't care that I was getting married. I guess I did deserve that, for leaving them all without notice or any clue of where I was going. But look at where I am now, where my life turned to. I'm not only one of the top superstars in the WWE, leading other women to go the same way I went, but I'm also starting in on my music career. I'm eventually going to record my own cd on the WWE record label. I thought my life couldn't get any better 4 years ago, but it has. My life has changed drastically in that time, I love my life. I wouldn't change any part of it for any thing!  
  
"Angel, can I have this dance?" Shane asked as "To Be With You" by Mr. Big began. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me close and that familiar smell of coolwater filled my nose as I rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm really glad you're here," I said softly.  
  
"I wouldn't have missed this for anything. I meant what I said earlier. I love you. I still love you just as much as I did 4 years ago. I knew you and I wouldn't be together forever. Jeff was always in the picture. I knew that you two would be together, it was impossible for us to be together. You two were just too much in love. Even back then." I looked into his dark brown eyes like I had so many times before. There was only one other time that I could remember seeing this much hurt in them. And that was the nite I told him that Jeff and I kissed, and that I was in love with him.  
  
"Shane, you know I love you. I did then and I do now. But you are right; I was in love with Jeff. I just didn't know, until that nite. Or I didn't realize it. Or I guess maybe I was even denying it. I don't know what to tell you to make this all right again."  
  
"Angel, you don't need to say anything. I understand that these things happen. I admit that it was bad in the beginning, but I'm over it now. I know I have to move on. That you and I will never be. That's the way the world works and I'm fine with it. I love you and Jeff too much to stand in your way." He sighed and smiled devilishly. I raised my eyebrows at him, recognizing that grin. I knew something was going on in his head and I was a little nervous to find out what that was.  
  
"I know I'm gonna wish I hadn't asked, but what the hell is goin on in your mind?" Normally I would have said that with a New York accent, but I had been living in North Carolina far too long and it came out in a southern accent.  
  
"Wow. You really have been here too long. That accent sounds rather sexy on you," he said still with that grin.  
  
"Sugar Shane, you tell me what's goin on in that head of yours right this second!"  
  
"If you ever leave that new husband of yours, don't be afraid to look me up." I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.  
  
"I'll remember that!" I laughed as the song ended. I kissed his lips softly, almost expecting that special kiss we used to share, but I felt nothing. There was nothing there. "I love you Sugar."  
  
"I love you too Angel." He let me go and I walked into Jeff's arms, kissing him passionately.  
  
"Ya know, there are plenty of other girls out there Shane," Trish said putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, but none of them are like her. She's one in a million," he said hanging his head. Trish kissed his cheek and walked to the bar as he watched me and Jeff dancing together with laughter.  
  
About an hour later I had my back to the eligible girls in the room, ready to throw the bouquet. I tossed it over my head and turned around just in time to see Trish catch it. I laughed and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I can't believe I caught it," she said with a look of shock on her face.  
  
"Well, ya know what they say. You're gonna be the next to get married. I mean, look at me, I caught Amy's bouquet and married Jeff. And he caught the garter. So, maybe who ever catches the garter tonite will be your future husband." I smiled as I thought of all the possibilities for her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess ya never know."  
  
Jeff pulled me to a chair and I sat down. He lifted up my dress part of the way and grabbed the garter belt with his teeth and began to slide it down my leg. He took it out of his mouth and swung it around his finger. I stood up and watched him throw it over his head. Shane caught it and ran to me. He picked me up in his arms and swung me in a circle.  
  
"This is good luck, I can feel it," he said as he put me on the floor.  
  
"Well go have your dance with you future wife!" He kissed my cheek before running to Trish and pulling her onto the dance floor. Jeff and I stood back and watched them laughing and dancing together.  
  
"I think we may have created a new couple," Jeff whispered to me.  
  
"That's a good thing. Shane needs a girl and Trish needs a guy. They'll be great together." I smiled as someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned to come face to face with a 6 month pregnant Stephanie McMahon. "Steph! I'm so glad you could come!"  
  
"I wouldn't have missed the marriage of one of my biggest talents!" she said hugging me. "Congratulations. Jeff, when are you gonna be coming back to the show?"  
  
"Probably never," he replied without hesitation. "I've got to many injuries to worry about and my music career is really starting."  
  
"Well, there will always be a place for you on the roster if you ever decide to come back." Jeff nodded and she turned back to me as her husband, Paul, walked up behind her. "And Casey, you better be returning to me after your honeymoon."  
  
"I will be, don't worry. You know I can't stay away for too long!"  
  
"We would all miss you and your crazy antics anyways!" Paul said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm just trying to figure out how I'm gonna get you back for that little prank you played on me two weeks ago."  
  
"Prank? I don't have a clue what you are speaking of," he said innocently.  
  
"No, of course you don't. How familiar does tying my jeans, top, boots, belt, and armbands to a steel pipe in the hall sound to you?" I asked glaring at him playfully.  
  
"Oh that prank." I slapped his arm lightly as he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that prank. I will get you back. You know I will. I always do!" I exclaimed as they walked away.  
  
"Thank you all so much for being here with us tonite," I announced to the wedding party and intimate family. "We wouldn't have been able to do any of this without any of you."  
  
"We appreciate everything you all have done for us. We love you all dearly," Jeff said as he held my hand. We went down the line of people giving hugs and kisses as we went down it.  
  
"Don't forget what I told you on the floor," Shane whispered to me.  
  
"I won't. Believe me, you'll be the first to find out if anything happens. Well, maybe not the first, but you get the point." I smiled as I continued on.  
  
"Have fun tonite as your first nite being married bro," Matt said hugging Jeff.  
  
"I will. And don't forget that you're driving us to the airport tomorrow at 10 in the morning," Jeff instructed.  
  
"Are you sure you're gonna be up for that?" Amy teased as I let go of her.  
  
"Yes Ames. We'll be quite up for that. Plus we can sleep on the plane to Australia," I said with a wink.  
  
Jeff and I walked into his house and he carried me up the stairs to the room. We began our magical first nite together as a married couple. It was beautiful. Much more special than anything we experienced together before. Much more beautiful than anything I had experienced with Shane. That nite I had another rainbow dream as Jeff held me. I walked into a familiar house, Jeff's house, and up into his room. There was the rainbow, sitting on the bed waiting for me to join him. It smiled at me as I walked over to it and sat down. The rainbow whispered, "I'll love you forever. Baby, you are the only one for me," in my ear. I faced the rainbow and smiled as it kissed my lips softly. I opened my eyes and for the first time I could see the face of my true love. My true love was Jeff. I don't know how I didn't get that before, from the voice, the rainbow, and the words, but I didn't. I'm just glad that my mind was finally ready to reveal to me who it was. I was the happiest I could ever be in my life.  
  
A/N 2: Well, that was the end of it. I was sad to see it end. I absolutely loved this story of mine. It means the world to me and so do all of you reviewers who have stuck by this story through the good and bad times. Thank you VERY much. I completely appreciate it!!! I know I changed the garter belt tradition a little bit, but I just thought it would be better to have them dance instead of him putting it on her leg. That's just how I feel! Anyways, thanks again! 


End file.
